A Pair of Time
by Zid
Summary: A novelization of Ocarina of Time, with a twist. Malon comes along with Link! Ch. 68 to 69: Say, ever wonder why it's always element this and element that...? Malon floats on her despair, while a guest of prevented sort somehow gives another appearance...
1. Prologue: The Start of Hope’s Time

**_A/N: I crammed a lot of author's notes in my profile._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 1- Prologue: The Start of Hope's Time**

**A ranch somewhere in Hyrule; Day**

Horses gallop around a wide corral, as they have nothing better to do than be closed off from the world in this strange, oval-shaped fence. But, hey, it's better than nothing. A lifetime full of running for fun and exercise, free food, being taken care of (including having its own feces disposed of). Yep, that, and having other nice-looking horses around for mates. What a dream life they have.

A fiery redheaded girl, whose hair reaches down to her lower legs, is singing in the corral while brushing a young horse. She wears a white work dress, patterned at some place, and wears a yellow bandana around her neck. Her voice, her voice sings a soothing song, a voice that is different from those she know of. Heavenly, but to a down-to-earth theme. The way it sounds almost seems like it's describing the ranch life, in an easy-going way. And this is emphasized through the song she's now singing, how it soothes animals nearby, how the horse next to her shows affection to this song. Of course, this girl does love what she has now: a ranch like those people would dream of; a kind father and a hard farmhand; and these animals, especially the horses, to take care of. Anybody would trade their life for this, but…

The girl, well, really has no Hylian friends to talk to, or even has any that comes by. In fact, she doesn't have any Hylian friends at all. She normally talks to the other kids in the town center at the Market, during one of her father's milk delivery. But, it isn't long enough to bond with anybody. Everybody likes her and all (or so they appeared and said), but no one really spends time with her or stops by the ranch. They don't have the time. She would have been depressed and lonely, but she has friends back at the ranch, though not of the same species. Animals are the ones that listen to her and show her affection no matter what species this girl is. It really doesn't matter to her; they make her feel happy. But the one animal that she really cares about is this horse she's currently brushing. It has a magnificent coat of reddish-brown, and its white mane flashes in the sun. She bonded with the horse so much, it lightens the girl up whenever the horse senses that she feels sad.

Other than this wonderful scene, some dark, dust-colored storm clouds are hanging over the forest to the east. It hasn't budged ever since it gathered there. To top it off, a male Gerudo in black on a black horse rode away days earlier from where the clouds gather. Suddenly, a beam of light pierces the clouds, grabbing the girl and the horse's attention. The dark clouds are dissipating, giving way to this brilliant ray of light. A figure, along with an orb of light hovering around it, is holding up a green and shining stone. The horse neighs, while the girl couldn't believe what she's seeing. She thought it's a trick of the mind. How could a ray of light, over a figure, rid the dark clouds above it? It doesn't make any sense.

Then, the light disappears, taking the figure along with it. It's all over. The figure is gone, the sky above it clear. The girl discards the figure as nothing more than an illusion. It's too much to figure out what just happened. She's here, at home, with her family and her 'friends.' She continues singing and brushing her close friend. Just then, a stocky man in overalls interrupts her.

"Ah, are you ready to come with me tomorrow to the Market?" he asks.

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. You stay near the fountain, and I'll deliver the milk. Like always?"

"Well, that is, if you don't go to sleep again."

"I promise I won't. I've been goin' to bed earlier now. I promise I won't keep you waitin'."

The girl stares down at her feet, then up to her father.

"Do you really promise, Dad?"

"I promise," he repeats. "I won't keep you alone all by yourself this time. I just can't bear it."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

**_A/N: If anybody's rereading, you'll find out that I deleted many things, including misconceptions (now I found highly unnecessary), and 'by the date' author's notes. Now, I've proofread and revised a great number (the whole thing, or a majority) of all the chapters from 1-24. Very hard thing to do, all the mental stress. I just hope it's worth it…_**


	2. Untimely Request, Part 1

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 2- Untimely Request, Part 1**

**Market; Day**

The next day, the redheaded girl and her father crate up their delivery of milk, and head toward the Market inside the gates of Hyrule Castle Town.

The whole Market is as bustling as ever, with people crowding around stalls, stores jammed with customers, and those who are talking to each other and/or enjoying the day. It doesn't surprise the girl; she's used to the numerous mass, and the pointing of people as she and her father walks through. The milk that they are bringing is the finest in the land (if not the only in the land), and that earned them the fame of producing the best milk, at a less-than-reasonable price.

Finally, they reach near the road leading away from the Market to Hyrule Castle. The father surveys around nervously, as if checking for any thieves or kidnappers nearby.

"Dad!" the girl frowns. "I can take care of myself, you know!"

"I know, I know. I'm just checkin'. I don't want you bein' kidnapped by a no-good… stranger!" the father is trying to be careful with the cursing.

"Don't worry, Dad!" the frown turns in a smile. "I'm just going to wait here, okay?"

The father sighs. "Okay, sweetie. I think it's okay to leave you here, if you say. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." the father is immediately off. "Bye!"

"Bye, Dad!" she waves.

It's going to take a while, so the girl sits down on the edge of the fountain, her legs dangling off the ground. She looks down at the clear, dark water, seeing her reflection on it. A duplicate picture of what the water sees is shown on its surface.

_Oh, how the water shows reflections so perfectly. _The girl thought. _It's the perfect mirror in the world…_

Her head goes back up, seeing some people talk together nearby. One of them says something, and the other laughs to it. The girl sighs.

_If only I could have a friend like that. Someone I could talk to, and talk to me. Someone I can share my thoughts to, and have what their thoughts are on it. Someone that is Hylian. Animals are okay to share feelings, but… I want a Hylian friend. If only…_

The girl stands up suddenly, close to trembling. She doesn't want to think about this, now with it being done around her. It gives her the familiar feeling of loneliness, and the horrible depression after it. No, she's not going to let the whole thing ruin her day. She starts to hum quietly to herself the same song the day before, as it drowns out the din of the Market, and any unwanted conversation between two friends. She shuts her eyes closed, letting the image of her ranch surround her.

"Hey, who bumped me!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I was wondering if you know wher-"

"Huh? What? Shoo, kid! Shoo!"

"But, I…"

"Didn't you hear me! SHOO! You need some manners, boy!"

The girl opens her eyes and stops humming. She hears this loud and rather rude conversation go on between these two people on the other side of the fountain. She searches around, to the source of this talk. When she determines where it came from, all she sees is a woman talking with…

The girl gasps.

What she saw amazes her, almost stupefy her has she not realizes that it is a boy. In fact, a good majority of the people in the Market are staring and pointing at who just arrived. A green-clothed boy, with a pointy, green hat on his blond hair to go with it, is running around the Market, asking people he sees. Not intimidating at first sight, but a closer look reveals the boy wearing a wooden shield and a small, sheathed sword around his back. This gives an almost ridiculous impression that he thinks he's a knight, when clearly he's wearing a green tunic, wielding a shield that burns easily, and a sword that, if it's any shorter, looks like a dagger. He goes up to a person, and the girl gives another small gasp as she sees a ball of light with wings and legs fly out of the boy and begins hovering over the asked person.

"Excuse me, tall one."

"Huh? What, kid? Whatcha bothering me for?"

"I was wondering where the Princess of Hyrule was."

"Princess of Hyrule, eh? Are you right in the head, kid? Everybody knows where the Princess lives."

"Okay, so I'm asking as to where the princess is."

"I'm not telling you a damn, kid. Now, beat it!"

The boy sighs. The ball of light flies back toward him, and it seems to be muttering something of encouragement. The boy nods, then continues what looks like his futile search of the whereabouts of the Princess of Hyrule. The girl giggles, seeing how this strange boy is asking everybody as if they are all friendly to him as to each other.

"Excuse me, old one."

"What's that, sonny?" the old woman replies. "Speak up!"

"Do you know where the Princess of Hyrule is?"

"Huh? Do I know where there is a kiss of Naryu is? Wha, sonny? What are you talking about?"

"No, I meant the Princess of Hyrule."

"Misses of heirloom? What! Who's missing their heirlooms!"

"No, I meant…" the boy sighs. "Never mind."

"You know, sonny, it's polite to say 'ma'am' to a lady. Do you not know your manners?"

The boy shakes his head in frustration, and browses around for another Hylian to ask, or rather, bother. The girl giggles again, amazed by how far this boy would go.

"Excus-"

"What?" this time, it's a guy who spinning around with a young lady. "You have a privacy problem, boy? Don't you see I'm talking to the girl who is more beautiful than Princess Zelda?"

"Princess Zelda? Is that the Princess of Hyrule?"

"Yes, now go away, boy," the young lady scowls.

"But, I haven't got…"

"GO AWAY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" she yells. "He's a stubborn one, isn't he, darling?"

"Yes, honey, he sure is persistent."

The boy is left again with no knowledge of where this Princess Zelda might be. Well, at least he knows her name. The girl thinks she would cry from the laughter building up inside that's about to explode.

"Excuse me."

"Hey, kid, don't you know that you should say 'sir' to a man? How rude! But since you're here, do you like my beard?"

"Er, no."

"Hmm. Little kids, they don't know what's popular among adults these days…"

Again, the boy asks another.

"Ma'am? Could I ask you something?"

"Not now. Can't you see I'm watching over little Richard? I can't let him mingle with the other dogs!"

"What's a dog?"

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT QUESTION! DOGS ARE GREAT CREATURES THAT ARE OBEDIENT! AND MY LITTLE RICHARD IS ONE OF THE GREATEST EVER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF DOGS BEFORE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The boy, shaken, does just that before she completed her sentence. The girl is now on the ground, laughing her guts out, legs flying like a kung-fu move. She's laughing so hard she's holding herself to reduce the pain, or at least try not to fall apart.

_It's no use,_ the boy broods. _These people… are strange, not to mention mean._

He sits down on the edge of the fountain, wondering what he would do next.

"Don't worry!" a high-pitched voice yells out. "Just don't give up and we'll find out where Princess Zelda is!"

The same ball of light earlier flies out of him.

"But, how can I? These people are so… different than from the forest."

"I know. But, there's got to be someone around here who could tell us."

"I don't know…"

The ball of light flies back inside the boy. The boy picks himself up, then hears laughter of a girl. Coming from behind him, he whirls around, searching the opposite side of the fountain. Nothing. Curious, he circles around the fountain, and discovers an unusual sight. A scarlet hair girl in a long white dress is laughing on the ground, tears coming out of her eyes. Maybe he doesn't know much of the outside world, but he definitely knows that if someone is laughing this hard and crying, something real funny has occurred.

"Uh, hey, what's so funny?"

It takes time to register what the girl heard, but when she finds out it's the green-clothed boy, she immediately stops laughing and opens her eyes. Her blue eyes meet with, well, his blue eyes.

"Oh, um, nothing." the girl stands up, dusting herself.

"Then, why were you on the ground laughing?"

"It's nothing!" the girl puts on a tone, realizing the nosiness coming at her.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated," the boy explains, but doesn't show signs of it. "And confused, too."

"Oh, I know. I saw you running around asking," the girl said. "Say, your clothes… They're… different… You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uh, no."

"Where are you from?"

"Ummmmmm..." he isn't sure he should give away where he lives.

"Green clothes, and I think… that's a fairy hovering over me?" the girl notices the ball of light. "Ohh… You're a fairy boy from the forest! A… Kokiri! Wow! I'd never thought I'd see one wander into a place like this!"

_Fairy boy? What kind of name is that?_ The boy thought.

"Well, I've something important to do here," he said.

A nagging question pops in the girl's mind.

"But… if you're a Kokiri, then… shouldn't you be able** not** to leave the forest? Or… is that just a false rumor?"

"Huh? Well…"

The boy DOES indeed wonder how he managed to get out of the forest. Kokiris are said to die immediately once they step out of the atmosphere of the forest they lived in. But, he came out just fine and dandy. Not to mention his fairy did, too. Maybe it has something to do with… the Great Deku Tree?

"Well, I guess it's not true, then." the girl shrugs. "Here you are, standing and breathing like everybody else."

Again, more questions bulk up in her mind, waiting in queue.

"So, what it's like to be Kokiri? It's also true that you never grow up?"

"What? We never grow up?"

"Yeah, don't you know that?"

Nope. How much of his race **does** he know?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here I am asking you these questions, when we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" the girl giggles.

Somehow, the girl feels like opening herself up, to this… strange boy. Something she's never done before in her life, not to anybody, except her dad and her animal friends. It surprises her the moment this feeling took over. Can it be? Has she finally found… a true Hylian friend? Well, not exactly Hylian. But, still, a walking, talking friend, nevertheless.

"My name is Malon," the girl introduces. "My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch. It's just a little way south from here, if you don't know where it is."

"Mine is Link," the boy said, then thinks for a moment. "I guess you stole where I came from right out of my mouth."

"Oh, sorry!" Malon giggles. "And who's your fairy friend here?"

"Oh, this is Navi. I just got her, so we're new to each other."

"I'm accompanying Link on his journey," the fairy says to this. "We were wondering where Princess Zelda might be."

"Oh, that's right. You two were asking everybody around here for her. Well, I'm glad to say she's in that castle right there. Hyrule Castle!"

Malon points in the direction north of the Market, to this grand structure built high on a hill. She's expecting Link to say how thickheaded he is for not noticing that, but…

"Thanks, Malon. I really appreciate it!" Link said before running off. "Bye!"

It's great to help out somebody, especially this boy, the one who Malon is now considering… a friend. Or at least somebody she knows to a good extent.

_Wow! A friend! A real friend! I can't believe that I made a friend! My first real friend. All because… he's different. Maybe that's what made me… talk to him… like those two friends earlier._ Malon sighs with happiness._ Oh, I just have to tell Dad that I made a friend today! He should be coming back now… In fact, he should have been here a while ago… Oh, no, he didn't… He couldn't have… We promised on it… He told me he wouldn't break his promise no matter what. Ugh, tell that to him while he's sleeping! Adults! I can't believe them! I've got to find him, but how? I can't just get to the castle, and ask to see Dad._

Malon sighs again, this time in despair and frustration.

_Maybe I could ask somebody to go up there and wake up Dad. But, I wonder who…_

Malon feels stupid for this, but she spins around, half-expecting to see Link nearby when he's already up to the castle. In what seems like a rather twisted moment of Fate, Link IS there, nearby. He isn't off to the castle yet. Why? A rectangular pot with a plant in it caught his eye. Link is amazed that something could grow in such a busy place like this, with butterflies to top it off. He becomes entranced by this plant, and plants around it, too, if he averted his eyes. Anybody would plainly laugh at such a strange boy interested in a plant at the Market, but not Malon. She knows that from where Link comes from and how far he traveled, green life is a must. Being here in this urban area must have really surprised him. But, enough dilly-dally. Malon walks up to Link, who is still deep in a trance by this plant.

"Um, fairy boy?" Malon asks, unsure whether he hears her in this strange trance.

"… Huh? Oh, Malon!" Link snaps back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"Um, could you do something for me?"

"Oh, I still have to get to Princess Zelda, so…"

"Don't worry. This might be something you could do while you're heading there. You see… Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet… So, I was wondering if you could find him for me?"

It never occurs to Link what a parent is, so he doesn't know the predicament Malon is in. So, initially, he asks,

"What's a dad?"

"I wonder if he's sleeping al… What?"

_He doesn't know what a father is?_ Malon thought._ Wait, this goes back to the question… Oh, right, Malon, he's a Kokiri. They weren't born from Hylians; the Great Deku Tree created them. Or, so I hear._ Malon sighs._ So, well, maybe one day I'll teach fairy boy here some common knowledge. But, right now…_

"Uh, is that a bad question?" Link asks a while later.

"Oh, no! It's not. I was just surprised that I haven't gotten used to talking to a Kokiri yet. I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't used to it."

"No, it's my fault."

"No, it's mine."

"Mine."

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Malon giggles, realizing what's happening. Link, on the other hand, has no clue as to her laughter.

"Okay, you win, fairy boy! You may take the blame!"

"Er, I don't see how winning to be blamed is good…"

"You're a wonder, fairy boy," Malon giggles. "I like you."

This last sentence comes out before Malon could stop it. Somehow, it doesn't sound right to her. She barely knows Link. First, Link is her friend, and now she (and Link, who heard, also) says something that makes it look like he's cute. How's he going to react? Would she lose her new friend already?

"Thanks, I like you, too!" Link replies.

This shocks Malon. The way he says it sounds exactly like what a friend would say. Is Link really this dense? Wait, no, Malon doesn't really like him farther than a friend, not knowing much about him. So, shouldn't she be in relief that the fairy boy likes her as a friend and that she likes him back as one? No, this isn't the source of shock. It's something else…

_Does Kokiris ever love each other? Because this boy is using the word 'like'__as if it's a word of friendship. Oh, well, deal with the… knowledge of the Kokiris._

"So, um, would you look for my dad while you're going to see the princess, fairy boy?"

"Sure! I'd be sure to tell him you're waiting right here," Link answers. "Bye!"

"Bye, fairy boy!"

There he goes, speeding off toward the castle, this time **not** distracted by plants. Malon feels much better, knowing that she could trust a friend to do something for her. Which is new, so it feels good, initially. It's almost sunset when Link goes off toward the castle. Malon doesn't like waiting in the dark at the center. It would be gloomily, and she would feel lonely again. Not to mention that there are soldiers around at night, and that a strange pack of dogs roams around the streets only when it's dark. So, she walks up the path toward the castle.

**Hyrule Castle; Night**

Malon decides to wait near the castle's main gate, behind a cliff, where nobody would see her. Then, to continue her long wait, she sings again. A farm girl, singing, behind a cliff, with vines. Vines? Now, how do they-

"But, sir, please! I need to see the Princess right away! It's urgent!"

"Uh-huh, kid. You probably heard about her in town and decided you had to meet her. This isn't a world where you could walk into a royalty's place and say 'hello'."

"Please, sir! I just need to see her for a moment."

"Go home! Get out of here! The Princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!"

A hard shove is heard, followed by a yell and a THUD! Malon peeks around the cliff, but knows who's talking to whom. There he is, walking back this way, apparently given up and tired. Sad, yes, but maybe, she could help him… Just continue singing, until he comes… Sure enough, this sweet melody reaches Link's ears, filling him with this feeling, wondrous but simple, hardened but easy flowing, calm but… happy? This song is soothing Link as every note fills his mind. All of his frustration is gone; he feels new energy hopping inside. It isn't until a moment later that Link realizes this song is being sung by… a girl not too far off.

"Hey, fairy boy! Over here!" Malon giggles.

"Huh?" Link looks up. "Oh, hi, Malon!"

_So, that's where the singing came from… _Link thought as he runs up to Malon. _Wow, she's a really good singer._

"So, the gatekeeper won't let you through?" Malon asks.

"Yeah. How am I supposed to get to the Princess now?"

"Hmm… I've got an idea."

Malon cast her attention behind her. There it is, vines where vines shouldn't be.

"You can climb these vines up to this cliff," Malon points out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, see?"

The vines lead up to the top of the cliff. Link examines the cliff. He could sneak pass the gatekeeper, and conveniently enough, the cliff goes as far as to pass the main gate…

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Link grabs one of the vine, and is about to climb up, until he hears a sad sigh. He turns around, seeing Malon's face, all gloomy, but full of desire. Desire to explore, to adventure, but gloomy as to the desire being kept from its dreams…

"Hey, do you want to come, too?" Link knows that friends shouldn't make other friends sad.

"Um… me?"

"Does it look like I'm talking to anybody else?"

"Oh… I don't know. What happens if we get caught?"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way around that."

There it is, a glint in Link's eyes. A warming glint that somehow reassures Malon that she could trust this boy. She ponders this for a while before realizing that she's wasting both of their time.

"Okay! Why not? I shouldn't miss out on the fun!" Malon decides. "And maybe we can find Dad faster than by yourself."

Link chuckles as Malon starts to climb up after him. A very **interesting** sight is at the top; a stone with a giant eye and mouth carved on it stands there, oblivious to the environment.

"What's this?" Link mutters as he steps closer.

"What's what?" Malon pulls herself up.

"_This_."

Malon blinks for a moment, dazed by such a stone.

"Somebody just carved a weird stone, and placed it here?" Malon said.

"I don't know…"

Link looks closer at the big eye, for it somehow mystifies Link. The one-eyed… **statue**. It seems like it's… **reading** Link's mind right now, as he looks straight into this eye…

"Link? Link! Snap out of it!" Malon shakes him. "What's wrong?"

"This… stone. Take a look at it."

"Whaaa? What so special…"

Then, too, Malon becomes entrances with the one-eyed statue, just like Link when he was staring at it and the plant earlier. She feels it, the piercing of her mind by this stone. She immediately tears her gaze away and gives a shudder.

"Oh, I see what you mean…" she's still shuddering.

"Strange stone."

"Who would put a thing like this out here?"

"Who knows?"

"Come on, let's get going."

Malon was about to turn around when she slips. She falls back, toward the one-eyed stone. What just happen after that is **really** strange. Instead of a stone-hard object to give a bruise, the stone gets squished under Malon and stretches out like a ball of rubber.

"Huh? Wha… How come I'm not hurt?" Malon asks with confusion.

"The stone… It's…" Link's having a hard time with this, "being **squished** under you…"

"What?" Malon has a hard time believing this, too. "Look, I know you're a Kokiri and all, but at least you must know that stones do **not** get squish!"

"Just… look under you."

A face of shock is place on Malon as she sees she DID squish the one-eyed stone underneath.

"Eek!" Malon jumps off.

A snicker escapes as the stone morphs back into its original shape, accompanied by a BOINNG! BOINNG!

"The current time is: 20:43!" a voice beyond description flies out of the strange stone.

Link and Malon stand there for a moment, dumbfounded hugely by what this stone just did.

"Um… Well, this is certainly one **strange** stone…" Link mutters to Malon after the moment was over.

"Wait." Malon again takes another look at the one-eyed stone. "I think I know what this stone is. It's… a Gossip Stone! Yes, that's right, it's a Gossip Stone! I heard about these around the Market."

"So, this Gossip Stone reads your mind and tells you what time is it when you hit it?"

"Yeah. The thing is, it remembers stuff from the minds it reads. Or, well, so I heard. The people aren't sure about the mind reading and remembering. This rumor was said to come from the Sheikahs, supposedly were the ones who built these stones, and spread 'em across the land of Hyrule."

"Sheikahs? Wait, I heard that name before…"

"They're the shadow people of Hylians. And Hylians are me and the other people who aren't Kokiri, in case you didn't know."

Nope. New knowledge.

"The Sheikahs are said to be the guardians of the Royal Family, which is the King of Hyrule and Princess Zelda right now," Malon continues with answers. "In fact, I heard there is one Sheikah woman living in the castle…"

"Hey!" Navi yells out.

"What is it, Navi?" Link looks up as she extracts herself out of his body and is hovering in the air.

"The Great Deku Tree wanted us to visit Princess Zelda now! Shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh, right!" Malon says to this reminder. "Let's go!"

Malon is about to leave when she realizes Link is still staring at the one-eyed stone.

"Oh, come on! We don't have all night to look at the Gossip Stone!"

"Wait."

Link pulls out his sword and gives the stone a whack. Again, its elasticity allows it to bend to the will of Link's sword.

BOINNG! BOINNG! Snicker.

"The current time is: 21:14!"

"Link! C'mon! What're you doing!" Malon yells out as quietly as she can.

"I'm just checking. 21:14."

"Oh, geez. Dad's really sleeping in," Malon sighs. "Tee hee!"

"What? What's so funny?"

"What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!" Malon giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess despite his broken promise to me, I don't feel bad."

"He promised you? And he broke it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a promise he wouldn't go to sleep while he's on delivery." Malon suddenly has a look of excitement. "Say, fairy boy, do you want to play a joke?"

Link knows a lot about jokes. He plays them with his friends, especially with Saria, and suffers a lot from Mido.

"What kind of joke?" Link couldn't help to keep his curiosity down.

"Oh, just one I'm about to pull on Dad," Malon sighs. "My dad is really troublesome, for an adult. I'm going to wake him up badly with this."

Malon pulls open her small pack by her waist, and searches through. Finally, she pulls out an egg in a small nest. How she manages to stuff that in her pack Link would never know.

"I've been incubating this egg very carefully… Tee hee!"

"An egg?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you don't know what an egg is?"

"No, I do."

At least Link knows what an egg is. He's seen them in bird's nests in the forest.

"How's that going to help us wake up your dad?"

"You'll see. Tee hee!"

Apparently, Malon is very excited by this one egg. How this one Weird Egg would wake up somebody Link has no clue.

"There's a ladder there. It looks like it leads to the other side of the gate," Malon says as she approaches the edge of the gate.

The ladder she's referring to is built into the main gate as a way to get to the top from the other side. It seems okay to go down at first, but there is the issue that a guard is maybe in there, or close by.

"Yeah…" Link looks down to where the ladder leads. "But let's jump. I think there's a guard in there. And jumping down from the gate seems much quicker."

"What!" Malon manages to suppress the word to a whisper. "Are you crazy? That's a high gate you're suggesting to jump off here."

"I know. But, it's not that high. We could land unnoticed without being hurt."

"No!"

"What?"

"No, I won't! I'm not jumping off this gate!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

_Oh, this boy! How could he suggest that we jump off this gate? Can't he see I don't want to?_

"I just don't want to."

"C'mon. I'm telling you, it's not that high."

"Didn't you just hear me? What are you, some daredevil who thinks jumping off from this height is easy?"

"Daredevil? What's that?"

"Ugh! Are you used to jumping off from this height or what!"

"Well, yes, recently. I find it much less dangerous than what people think."

"I'm still not jumping."

"C'mon, Malon. I promise you, this won't hurt."

Link was looking straight into Malon's eyes when he was saying this, showing her, again, the same warming shine in his eyes that say, you can trust me, no matter what.

"… Well, okay, but you promise this won't hurt?"

"Yeah." Link nods. "Here's something to do that might help you. Roll when you hit the ground, so you can absorb some shock to ease your landing, or something like that. Some Deku Shrub told me that. It works, though."

_Wow, this boy is daring if he's good enough to get near Deku Shrubs._

Link steps back a bit, to get a good running distance. Malon is looking nervously at the guard posted nearby, but he seems to pay no attention to any other direction besides his current one, away from the two.

"Ready? We can go on the count of three."

"Um, sure…" Malon answers nervously.

She stands next to Link, still unnerve by this.

"One… Two… Thr-"

"Wait! Stop!" Malon whispers loudly. "I… I… I can't…"

"What? Why?"

"I… I have this… fear of heights… especially when jumping off…"

"Wow, you're brave if you could stand up here."

"No, I'm not!"

Tears are forming in Malon's eyes, threatening to pour down her face. She covers her face with her hands.

"I'm… I'm…. I'm jus-s-t too scared-d-d…"

"No, you're not. You got up here by yourself, didn't you? That takes real courage to do even if it's something simple as climbing up here."

"How would you know!"

"Because… I was put to face my fears a while ago… I didn't want to face them, but I did. That's what real courage is all about. It's not being fearless. It's being able to face that fear, because it's much harder to confront them than just ignore them."

Malon consider these words, these words of comfort. She knows it's right to begin with, but another thing gets her attention even more. She's being comforted… by a friend. A friend. A friend who just now shared something that he might not have told others. It feels so nice and warming, more than what she expects. It urges her to stop crying.

"O-Okay." Malon secretly wipes her tears away. "I… I believe you."

"Great! Now, back to the jump?"

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Could… could you hold my hand… when we jump?"

"Sure!"

Link gratefully extends his hand towards Malon's. She takes it with relief.

"You don't think… I'm a scaredy-cat for holding your hand, do you?"

"Er, I don't know what 'scaredy-cat' means…"

"Um, it means I'm a little scared person."

"Oh, no! No, you're not. Having a friend hold your hand while scary things happen means you're not a 'scarredi-kat'. It's always better to have a friend to hold onto."

"Tee hee! Thanks! And it's 'scaredy-cat'."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Link laughs a bit. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, on the count of three." Link faces forward. "One… Two… Three!"

A rush of air flies by Malon as she runs off the gate with Link, feeling the ground disappear beneath her.

_A friend to hold onto. You're… that friend that I'm now holding onto…_


	3. Untimely Request, Part 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 3- Untimely Request, Part 2**

**Hyrule Castle; Night**

Malon feels like she's flying. Well, for a moment, anyway. The ground becomes broader as she falls towards it. Remembering what Link said, she does a somersault just as her body hits the ground. Now, if she hasn't done that, it still wouldn't hurt to land, because, like Link said, it's not THAT high. But, on the other hand, Link rolled forward as he hit the ground, and if Malon didn't do the same thing, she would have got a pretty good, twisted arm.

Malon pants greatly as she just experience what it is like to jump off of high heights. Exhilarating, exciting, and best of all, it never did hurt, just like Link promised.

_Just like fairy boy promised. He… promised it didn't hurt… and he kept it…_

"Well, that was fun!" Malon exclaims as she lets go of Link. "I haven't had much excitement in a while!"

"Yeah, well, imagine falling from even a higher gate."

"What?"

"I've jumped off higher places where if I don't get it right, it would have hurt."

"So, why are you telling… Oh, you think I'm too scared to jump off something even higher than that?" Malon points at the gate.

"No. I'm just saying that…"

"Well, you can stop bragging about it," Malon smiles, "because I'm going to jump off an even higher place than you did."

"Oh, no, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes, I mean…"

It takes a bit of time to figure out what just happened that tricked Link into saying yes.

Malon giggles. "It looks like I win, fairy boy!"

"Aw, man!"

Malon giggles at Link's confusion. It's a lot of fun just to make Link jumble up his mind.

"C'mon!" Malon said. "Let's find a way around the guards!"

A sign in front of them catches their attention. It says, "Dead End." This dead end has a dirty, yellowish boulder that is, well… ?

"Uh-oh. We have a problem," Malon said when she examines the path up ahead. "The way up ahead has four guards posted at every nook and cranny."

"We could go through there."

Link points at a slope between the two middle guards. One can see up ahead a small patch of flowers.

"But…"

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure the guards won't be paying attention through that opening."

After all, Link's trust did get Malon this far.

"Okay."

"I'll go first; stay close behind me."

Link crouches down, and urges Malon to do the same. There, they quietly advance up the slope. When they reach the top, they aim for the flowers with the butterflies on top (very strange at night). Then, they stay still, for a moment, to see if anybody notices.

"Looks like they haven't seen us," Malon whispers a while later.

"C'mon, follow this path to the next patch of flowers."

Being comfortable with such a distance between them and the nearest guard, they rush toward the next patch easily.

"Oh, great. How are we going to get past the metal fence?" Malon points out.

She's right. The fence is too high to climb, and it has spikes. The only opening in this fence has three guards posted near it. Link looks around, trying to find an alternative way.

"There." Link points to a cliff. "We can climb that. It looks like it has stones we can climb on."

"Right. Lead on."

They strafe pass the guard nearby until they manage to get to the climbable cliff. When they reach the top, they yet see another strange sight; another Gossip Stone unusually put there for some reason. It doesn't bother them, so long as it sits there. The two jump off the cliff to find themselves inside the fence, with a moat in front of them.

"Okay, now what?" Malon questions.

"Hmm, we can't open the drawbridge."

"Uh, yeah, don't we all **know** that?"

Link shrugs, then dives into the moat, coincidently finding a green Rupee.

"What are you doing!" Malon yells, still lowering her voice in case the guards near the fence opening hears.

"We can swim to the other side. It's an easy way past the guards. And look!" Link holds up his newfound green Rupee. "I think some of them drop Rupees in here!"

"Oh, what choice do I have?"

At least she swims. They swim to the other side (finding a good number of Rupees), where there is a slope that allows them to get out of the water.

"Well, at least it was refreshing," Link says as he pulls Malon out of the water.

"Yeah." Malon is squeezing water out of her hair and dress. "But, we did get past all the guards, didn't we?

"I think so."

Nearby a snore is heard, low, but still audible.

"Oh, no," Malon says as she near the source of the snoring.

"Is that your…"

"Yeah. This is Dad."

Malon's dad is sleeping next to two crates of milk, completely oblivious to his surrounding. He's dressed in overalls, red and blue. He's a little of a heavyset, but he seems fit enough to do good, honest work. His face shows laziness, though. Besides a mustache, he's a little bald above, with the rest of his brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Z Z Z Z Z… Mumble mumble… Welcome… our ranch is so fun…" he says in his sleep. "C'mon and look around…"

"And he honestly promised me!" Malon becomes steamed. "I can't believe he just broke our promise!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry," Link gives some pity.

"Don't be. At least, we found Dad, didn't we?"

"So, how do we wake him up with that Weird Egg?"

"Oh, just wait," Malon said, then gazes at the sky. "It's about to be sunrise…"

Malon pulls out the Weird Egg, ready for something the sun will make happen.

_Day; Cucco crow_

Sure enough, the sun rises. Just as the sun pushes through the horizon, the egg starts to move. A chirp is heard inside, indicating it's about to be born. Link is surprised at this, for he never saw an egg hatch before his eyes. The shell breaks, as the bird inside starts to open up its tiny world to the one outside. Soon enough, the bird's free. It shakes itself to fluff its white feathers up. Then, it lets out a small crow.

"Wow. It hatched!" Link is admiring the little bird. "What is it?"

"Oh, fairy boy, it's a Cucco! It's a farm bird that lays eggs that can be eaten!" Malon smiles. "Or, it itself could be eaten, but I never did liked that."

"But, I don't understand. How's this going to wake up your dad?"

"Cuccos, while they can't fly like other birds, they can certainly crow real loudly." Malon then looks at her dad with the same excitement before. "Loudly enough to wake up a heavy sleeper like Dad here."

Malon leans over to her father, placing the Cucco next to his ear. She tickles the Cucco on its neck, sending a nerve sensation. It crows again, but this time much more loudly. The man wakes up and stands on his feet so fast, he doesn't have time to open his eyes.

"What in tarnation?" he shouts. "Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?"

"Dad! You told me you're slept early so that you wouldn't sleep on the job again!"

"Huh? What?" he blinks several times to adjust his vision. "Malon? Wha… What in the world are ya down' here?"

"Trying to find you, Dad!" Malon then looks down. "Only to see you broke… our promise…"

"Uh, what? I…"

Then, the memory hits him like a cold slap.

"Oh, Malon! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I broke the promise. It's just that, after I delivered the milk, I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep. I'm truly sorry, Malon."

"No, you aren't! After so many times, you still sleep while delivering!"

Malon's father kneels down and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I messed up bad, I know. I'm truly, really sorry, Malon. Really, I am."

Link wonders how long an apology between a child and a parent should be. He knows how long it goes on between friends, but between families, he doesn't. Malon doesn't stir, but mutters,

"Are you really?"

"Yes, I am."

"With sugar on top?"

"Yes, with sugar on top."

"Cross your heart, and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

Malon looks up at him, giving a smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Malon."

He turns his head around, looking down at the green-clothed boy next to Malon.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"Um, Dad, this is Link," Malon introduces despite Link's readiness. "He's a fairy boy from the forest."

"Oh, gosh! A fairy boy from the forest? You certainly come a good way to be here."

"I'm looking for Princess Zelda," Link explains. "Do you know where she might be in the castle?"

"Princess Zelda?" Malon's father laughs a bit. "Why, ya must be outta your mind, boy! There's really no way to get in, except though the drawbridge and that door to the supply room over there. But, the guards won't really let anybody through the drawbridge unless otherwise, and the supply room is locked."

"But, surely you can get inside, can you, sir?"

"Haw haw haw! You don't hafta call me 'sir', boy. My name's Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch if ya didn't know," he said. "And sorry, Link, but even though I'm one of a handful of people to deliver somethin' to the Royal Family, I can only deliver to the **outside** of the castle."

"So, there's no way I can get in?"

"Well, I heard the princess goes to the Castle Courtyard every now and then. See that drain over there?" Talon points to a small opening underneath a wooden board. "It leads water away from the courtyard, I think. You could try to enter it, but I don't think you would be able to reach it from here."

"Oh, thanks." Link gazes at the drain, then to the crates.

_Hey, I think I got an idea._ Link sees his plan forming in his mind.

"But, Malon," Talon asks, "how did you get past the guards?"

"Oh, Link here helped me."

"Is that so?" Talon nods at Link. "Thank you, Link, for the trouble of bringin' Malon here."

"He's good, Dad. He's my new friend!" Malon beams at Link.

"Really…? Your first friend?"

"Dad! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Link smiles back. "I don't care if I'm your first friend or not. I'm just glad you think of me as a friend!"

Malon is shock at this. Link really doesn't care; he just wants to be friends with her. Now, that's a true friend.

"Thanks!" Malon said.

"Well, now, are ya gonna see the princess, Link?" Talon asks. "Despite all these guards?"

"Yep," Link replies. "I have to see her, for something important."

"Well, aren't you mighty brave to past all these guards, and still goin'!" Talon grins. "I don't know whatcha have in mind, but trespassin' the guards to bring my daughter here and see the princess, I'm just gonna hafta wish that luck holds out for ya, fairy boy."

"It's really nothing."

"Well, we're headin' back to the ranch now, so this is good-bye. Drop by sometimes if you're not busy, ya hear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bye, Link!" Malon says as she follows Talon.

Malon and Talon waves at Link as they head out of the castle gate. When they disappear from sight, Link looks up to the milk crates.

_Hmm, I think I could move them. Yes, I could move them right over there, then climb up, jump from the crate to the drain, then enter inside…_

"Fairy boy!"

Link turns around to see Malon dash up to him, panting a bit.

"Malon! What is it?"

"I… I… I mean…" Malon is having a hard time saying this, both physically and mentally, "I…" she takes a deep breath. "Would you like to be my best friend, fairy boy?"

She said this sentence so quickly she isn't sure Link understood it. She's a little anxious of what the answer might be.

"Sure, I would like to be your best friend!"

Malon gasps. "Great! Me, too! Tee hee!"

"So, I'm your first best friend?"

"Yeah, you are, silly you!" Malon smiles. "Are you going to come over to the ranch after your meeting and play?"

"Yeah, I'd like to!"

"That's so great! I'll be waiting!" Malon is about to turn around, but forgets the one little thing. "Um, wait."

"Yeah, Malon?"

"Um…" Malon takes a deep breath, "do you promise, fairy boy? Promise you'll come over?"

"I promise." Link nods. "I promise I'll come over and play."

"Great! See ya later!"

Malon runs off, aware that she has to take up some of her dad's time just to do this. But, she did it. She now has a best friend, and a promise is made between them. It's worth it. She would tell her dad all about it. Her best friend is coming over to play.

_My best friend… is coming over to play…_


	4. A New Day, Part 1

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 4- A New Day, Part 1**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

"He should be coming now, I know it," Malon says to her other best friend.

This best friend is Malon's favorite horse. Malon is waiting for Link to show up as he promised. She stands on her usual spot before, inside the middle of Lon Lon Ranch's corral, singing with eagerness. The horse snorts briskly, showing Malon the nervousness in itself.

"Don't worry about a thing! He's kind and friendly. He's a nice boy. You'll like him!"

It's a while before she hears an angry voice come from the barn.

"Ah! You damn, useless piece of…" a man's voice bursts out of the barn. "Now, look! I have to clean it up all over again! ARGH!"

"Oh, our ranch hand always has a bad temper, doesn't he?" Malon asks the horse. "If only he didn't, maybe the animals will respect him better."

The horse snorts again, as if saying, "Yes, maybe. I don't like him that much. But, I can't blame him. He has to feed, brush, and scoop up our poop."

7:33. Link promised at least about an hour ago that he would come, but to Malon, it feels like forever. She's feeling light on her feet, knowing that Link must be on his way. A promise is a promise. And considering they're now best friends, it's important not to break it, or at least, that's what Malon hears. She continues singing, to pass the time.

Just then, a small, green-clothed figure enters the ranch, with a ball of light hovering around it. Malon gasps, knowing it could be no other.

Or could it? Could it be someone else? Doubt somehow comes early to Malon's thoughts. It's a moment before the figure enters Malon's house. Is it not Link? No, maybe it's a customer. A green-clothed customer. But, a green-clothed customer that has a ball of light following it? Coincidence? Malon couldn't move. She dares not. If she rushes inside the house to see who it is, she could be disappointed. Or it **could** be Link, but the running inside to check if it **is** Link or not might make him think she's desperate for a best friend, and might reconsider the friendship between them. No, it's best to stay glued on the spot and look from a distance. But, why does Link, if it **is** him, go into the house first? To see if she's inside? No, her dad's inside. Her dad can tell him where she is. Or, at least, have an idea. She goes around the ranch so much it's hard for her dad to keep track. And besides, she pretty sure he's too sleepy to care. What if he goes into the barn? Will the ranch hand go off at him? It's too much to think about, and too worrisome. Malon again continues singing, to help time move a little faster.

--

Link has a general idea what a ranch is. He read about such things while learning some farming techniques. But, this… He never knew a ranch would look like this. He saw the signs that point that it's definitely Lon Lon Ranch, but he was expecting that it's more like the Market. But, then again, this isn't home either. He should be more expectant of… the unexpected. Instead of a busy place crowded with people and tons of apartments and buildings, all he sees is a house on his left, a barn made of logs on his right, and an open field up ahead with a large corral. He saw particularly strange animals; four-legged creatures with a long neck and mane, and that their legs are powerful and well built, because he saw many of these animals gallop around the corral like it's a daily thing. Link shakes his head, wondering if Malon is inside one of these buildings, instead of out there with these… dangerous-looking creatures.

He opens the door, and went inside. An amazing sight greets his eyes. The main room is loaded with Cuccos, a numerous amount of them. They're scurrying around, crying their sharp, repetitive crows. A stairway is on Link's right, while some tools and chicken fodder are on the far left. Light fills the room through square holes in the ceiling. There's Talon, dozing off again, against what looks like the main table. Three Cuccos are on him, big-looking ones, with shiny feathers. Link walks up to Talon. Shrugging as Talon doesn't like to be woken up, he taps him on the shoulder.

"What the…" Talon wakes up, mumbling some words. He adjusts his vision. "Huh? I'm awake already!"

Talon is surprised when his vision shows him Link.

"What?" Talon said. "Well, I'll be! If it ain't the forest kid from the other day!"

"Er, sir. We just met, I think, an hour ago."

"Oh?" Talon laughs heartily. "Sorry about that! I tend to lose track of time when I doze off. Haw haw haw! Have ya met the princess already?"

"Yes. I managed to slip past the guards and had a talk with her."

"Why, you must be good as Malon says!" Talon laughs again. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Uh, I've promised Malon I'd play with her today. Do you know where she is?"

"Haw haw haw! Well, I think she's with the horses."

"… Um, do you mean those dangerous-looking, four-legged creatures out in the field?"

Talon responds to this with so much laughter he falls on his side. Link doesn't know whether this is coincidence or it runs in the family.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! You really are somethin', forest boy! You really are somethin'!"

"Uh, okay…"

"Don't worry, horses aren't dangerous. In fact, Malon is close to one of 'em. You'll get used to 'em, and who knows, maybe even like 'em and ride on one."

"Um, ride on horses?"

"Oh, boy!" Talon still can't believe how little Link knows. "Yes, fairy boy, ya can ride on one. It's much faster than walkin'. You'll see when you're old enough."

"Um, sure. I'll try anyway."

"So, got some free time on your hands, you say?"

"I guess so."

"Well, how about a little game?"

Link decides that maybe one game before seeing Malon would do. Who knows, maybe this stocky man could throw a challenge.

"Okay."

"Now, that's a good spirit!" Talon puts on a big smile. "Now, listen up, forest boy. These three Cuccos I have here are special Super Cuccos! I'm going to throw these Cuccos into that there gaggle of normal Cuccos. If you can pick out these three special birds from among the normal Cuccos within the time limit, I'll give you something good. If you can't find them, I win. It'll be 10 Rupees… Want to play?"

_10 Rupees? Just to find these three special Cuccos? I don't know… They do look easily blended in with the other ones. But, hey, this is Malon's dad. I'm sure it'll be easy to find them._

"Yeah, sure," Link says as he grabs 10 Rupees out of his wallet. "Here you go, sir."

"You have 30 seconds!" Talon says as he receives the fee. "All righty then, get ready."

Talon grabs all three Super Cuccos with both of his arms. He turns toward the coop of normal Cuccos.

"Here go the Super Cuccos!"

He throws them in the air, sending them hovering down among the normal ones.

"START LOOKIN'!"

Luckily, Link sees where one of them falls and runs up to pick it. It crows loudly, drawing Talon's attention to it.

"That's one of 'em!" Talon shouts. "Keep it up! Keep it up! Two more to find!"

The Super Cucco flies out of Link's hands. He searches around the spot where his eye caught the landing zone of another Super Cucco. He picks up one and looks at Talon. He shakes his head, indicating that it's not one of the special ones. Link quickly throws it and picks up the nearest one. Nope. The next closest one. Nope. The next closest one.

_Wait, I already showed this one!_

"16 seconds!"

Link throws the Cucco from his hands and picks up the next closest one.

"There's another! All right, now, the moment of truth! One more to find!"

With the Super Cucco flying from his hands, Link runs to the other side of the room. He picks one up. Talon shakes his head. Picks up another. Not the correct one.

"7 seconds!"

Link knows he has to be fast and witty if he's to find this last Super Cucco. He moves about, choosing which one is the best choice. He sees one dead ahead in front of him. Whether or not he's sure it's the last one, he doesn't have to know. This Cucco gives away its identity by simply running away from Link. Link's impulse moves ahead of his thought, and he dives in. It's getting close; he just needs to reach a little more… It's done! The Cucco is caught! Just when he counts to himself one second before the time limit reaches zero.

"Golly! I'll be darned! It's plum incredible! That's the last one! You've found them all! Come on over here!"

Link takes a deep breath as the last Super Cucco flies out of his hands. All three of the special Cuccos hovers down to Talon on their original spot before. Link walks up to Talon, who has a big grin on his face.

"Hey, forest boy! You've got the talent to be one of the world's best cowboys!" Talon laughs.

"Um, what ar-"

"Never mind that!" Talon laughs again. "Now, here's something to ask of ya."

"Yes?"

"How'd you like to marry Malon? Huh?"

Link's mind goes on deep freeze. He knows enough of marriage as it is. He read it in stories at home, how people can share their love to the fullest with marriage.

"I… I… I-I-I… Uh… Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Link is starting to breathe hard to where Talon could hear him.

"Haw haw! I was just kidding!" Talon laughs and says to Link's relief. "Just kidding! I think you're a little young for that, aren't you? Haw haw haw!"

"Oh, that's a relief!" Link takes a **very** deep breath. "For a moment, sir, I really thought you wanted me to marry Malon."

"Haw haw! You kids sometime take things too seriously!"

"Uh, yes. I guess… we do…"

"But, let me ask you somethin'." Talon leans close to Link. "D'ya like Malon?"

"Uh, what?"

"Just tell me the truth. I promise I won't tell her, forest boy."

"Uhhh… I just like her… as my best friend…"

"Oh, that's right, she just told me you're her best friend! Her first one! It's real nice of ya to be one for her."

"Um, you're welcome?"

"Haw haw haw! Must ya be so nervous all the time? Loosen up a little, forest boy!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, sir. It's just that you're asking me these questions."

"Ah, I'm sorry 'bout that. It's just that, I haven't seen Malon this happy in a long time, not since my wife… well, not since she can't see her mother anymore…"

"Oh."

"When I saw her with you, she looked so happy. And that makes me happy. Especially when I allowed her to talk to you alone before we went home. I peeked, you see."

"Oh, yeah. She was smiling a lot at me, after I told her we could be best friends and that I've promised to come over and play."

"Ah, that's right. She's waiting for you, fairy boy, outside. You shouldn't break a promise like I did."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ya don't hafta be so polite around me. Just say 'thanks'. Oh…! Which reminds me…"

Talon grabs a bottle of white liquid off the table and hands it toward Link.

"I'm proud to present to you a sample of our very own Lon Lon Milk." Talon presents with dignity. "You'll be energized the moment you drink it!"

"Thanks."

"After you drink it, you can bring back the bottle and buy a refill, anytime you want!"

"For how much?"

"30 Rupees."

_Wow, for a bottle of milk? This is some good milk, then._

"Okay. Thanks."

"Haw haw haw! See? Doesn't hurt to not be much polite around me." Talon nods. "Feel free to explore around the house and ranch. If ya need anythin', ask me, Malon, or Ingo in the barn."

"Ingo?"

"Yeah, he's a ranch hand I hired. Careful, though, forest boy, he has a short temper."

"Okay."

Talon dozes off to sleep again. Link looks up the stairs, which leads to a room.

_Maybe Malon's in there._

Link climbs up and opens the room. Nothing much, a regular room. It isn't occupied.

_Hmm… where could Malon be?_

He exits the house and goes into the barn. Inside is a tall man with a giant mustache and bushy eyebrows, who is carrying a pitchfork and a bucket.

"Who are you!" he demands.

"Um, I'm just a visitor."

Link seriously needs to work on his social skills outside of Kokiri Forest.

"Hmph. Visitors."

"Yes, I'm here to-"

"Does it look like I care, boy!"

"Uh, no," Link replies now that he thinks about it.

"Let me tell you something, kid," the tall man said. "I can't believe that I, the great Ingo, am working on this dump of a ranch!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Why? Because the owner is so lazy, I always have to do all the work around here!"

"Lazy?"

"Yes! Lazy, kid! I, the hard-working Ingo, should be in charge, not that lazy bum, Talon!"

"Um, did you ever tell him what you told me?"

"You think I didn't, kid? I've been telling him since the beginning of my job! But, **no**, he says, 'The more work that you do, the better the wage is.' Well, did he ever consider that I **don't** want to work more than I need to? That I don't care about being paid more? No… Stupid, lazy bum, Talon, doesn't really care what I think!"

"What about-"

"Shut up, kid! You're annoying me. Get out. Get out!"

"But…"

"I SAID, G'IT!"

And so, Link is out faster than he expects.

_Geez, grouchy guy. Well, Malon isn't in there. The only other place where horses could be is out in the field._

Link steps out into the grazing and running area of the ranch. He decides that she must be somewhere out here, maybe in the corral.

_Wow, these horses look cool up close. And gentle, too…_

Distracted, he looks at one racing around the fence. He just walks far enough to hear a voice, a familiar one singing a familiar song…

--

Malon sees the figure exit the house after a while, then head into the barn. Whether this person is Link or not, this one sure likes to check everything out. A moment later, the figure runs out of the barn quickly. Malon guesses that Ingo probably scared the person. So, Malon's mind is racing once more. Is this person going to come here or leave?

_No, it's still too much to think about. I might jinx it. Just sing. Who knows, that person might hear me._

And so, Malon sings, with her horse staring at her, thinking, "This boy certainly has her doing **weird** things." the horse snorts. "Just graze, I guess." She neighs as the figure moves… here. Malon's feelings are going into overdrive.

_Is it him? Is it… fairy boy?_

Malon shakes her head, trying to clear her mind, while still singing.

_No, no, don't get all panicky now! Just… relax and close your eyes…_

That's what she does. She closes her eyes, seeing the black envelop everything around her, **while still singing**.

_Count to 3. One… Two… Three…_

Her eyes slowly open. There he is, Link, inside the corral, curious about the horses.

_He came! He came! Like he promised…!_

"Yoo-hoo! Fairy boy!" Malon shouts out. "I'm over here!"

The yell catches Link's attention, who is really listening more to the song that is abruptly stopped by Malon. He looks around the corral, then sees Malon waving at him. He runs up to her, putting a smile on his face and hers, but at the same time makes the horse next to her neigh rather loudly.

"Hi, Malon. I came, as I promised."

"Yeah, I'm glad you did. So, how did you like the castle? Did you see the Princess? Hee hee!"

"It was okay, if there weren't more guards inside. And yes, I saw the Princess. I had my meeting with her."

"What didcha two talk about?"

"Um, my… Don't laugh when I tell you this, but… we were talking about the future of Hyrule, how evil is coming, and how she and me are going to save it!"

"Save Hyrule...?" Malon's head turns a bit. "From who?"

"A wicked man from the desert named Ganondorf, the King of Thieves. He… cursed the Great Deku Tree back at the forest. And, because of that, the Great Deku Tree… died…"

Malon gasps. "Oh, what a horrible man! Why? Why did he do that?"

"Because he was coming after this."

Link pulls out the Kokiri Emerald, giving off a greenish glow. Malon gasps. This… is the figure that she saw… when the clouds above the forest disappeared. A boy that had a fairy and was holding the Kokiri Emerald. And right now, this is no illusion.

"He wants to open the gate to the Scared Realm," Link explains, "and obtain the Triforce."

"Triforce? You mean, the legendary…"

"Instrument of the three goddess? Yes."

Now, that's a lot of power. The forces of the three goddesses that watch over Hyrule in three golden triangles.

"No…" Malon lets the word sink in. "You mean…"

"Yes, Ganondorf plans to rule the world with the Triforce."

This boy… he's… very different. He's trying to stop a madman from taking over the world.

"Wha…" Too much has to sink in Malon. "And the princess. What did she say?"

"She knows about it. And now, you."

"But… Link… how… how would you stop Ganondorf? If he's this powerful to get the Triforce…"

Fear grips Malon as she realizes what horrible things could befall on Link.

"Me and the Princess are going to try to get the Triforce first. If we can do that, we can stop Ganondorf."

"But… how?"

"I need the three Spiritual Stones that the three other races of Hyrule have. The Princess has the fourth item, the Ocarina of Time."

"And that, you already have the first one?"

"Yes, this I'm holding here is the Spiritual Stone of Forest, or Kokiri Emerald." Link stashes it back into his pack. "I'm going up Death Mountain for the next one. I think it's the Goron Ruby."

"But… but… aren't you scared of doing this?"

"I am." Link sighs. "I'm really scared right now. But, I have courage. And that's what pushing me to get these stones!"

"Well, I hope you have good luck on this journey."

Silence befalls them. They tear their gaze from each other. Malon couldn't believe it; Link is going to save Hyrule, despite what hidden dangers lay ahead. He has courage, something that Malon… admires from him.

NEIGH! (What's with the silent treatment?)

"Oh, yeah," Malon takes advantage of this, "I have to introduce you to my other best friend, fairy boy!"

"Hmm? Who's this other best friend?" Link sees the advantage, too.

"She's this horse. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?"

Link's eyes fall to the horse she was talking about. Oh, yeah, it's cute, all right. It has a deep reddish-brown coat contrast to the white mane it has. But, it's still a foal.

"Hey, do you want to touch her?" Malon sees the soft interest in Link's eyes.

Strangely enough, Link does want to. He stretches out his hand to pet it, but it rears back with a NEIGH! (Don't touch me, you! I don't know you!), and starts to run away from Link.

"What…"

"It seems like Epona is afraid of you, fairy boy…"

"Oh…"

Malon giggles. "That's okay!"

Malon starts to sing again, seeing this rather funny scene unfold as Epona looks at Link with what looks like a leer. Link rubs his neck uneasily, still keeping his eye on Epona. He knows he's a little scared of these magnificent creatures, but one of them being scared of him?

_Oh, well. Like Talon said, I'll get used to them_, Link thought.

Easing his mind of taming Epona, his mind is now slowly breaking down and flowing… with… Malon's song? It sounds so peaceful and it somehow makes life… even Link's quest for the three Spiritual Stones, a little easier.

"Hey… you sing really nice…" Link compliments. "And I really like your song."

Of course, this doesn't surprise Malon much. Everybody loves her song, the customers, the people of the Market, Talon; even Ingo has a soft spot for it. But, just to have a best friend say he really like her song makes Malon feels like she's lying on a heavenly cloud.

"Thanks." Malon smiles. "My mother composed this song. Isn't it nice? Let's sing together."

"Oh… sing? I'm not… a good singer."

"Oh, Link, at least just try! You'll like it!"

"Um…"

Link thinks for a moment, then an idea pops up.

"You don't mind if I use an instrument to play your song?"

"Oh, go ahead! Anything just to hear you play this song."

"Okay."

Link pulls out a light brown ocarina from his sack, and puts the mouthpiece, well, in his mouth.

"Oh, cute ocarina! Is that what you're going to be playing with?"

"Mmm-hmm," Link said through the mouthpiece.

"OK? This is the Song…"

She sings a note, then descends it down to the third note, a smooth transition of music. She sings it again, completing the Song. Link has the first four notes right, but on the fifth one, he strikes a lower note.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Link said sheepishly. "I think I messed up."

"Hey, don't worry about it! As long as we can try again, right? C'mon!"

"Okay. I'm ready."

She sings it again, just as clearly as before. This time Link get all six notes right, going from it to the next part of the Song.

"Hey!" Malon said happily. "You've got it!"

Link pulls out his mouthpiece and smiles. Malon returns it the exact way. She continues singing again, for this song is all so important to her, Epona's Song… A large, brown owl flies overhead, and immediately Epona comes rushing back toward Link. She nuzzles him in the face, then starts chewing on his pointy hat.

"Hey, I like you too, Epona!" Link said. "But, I'd appreciate it if you don't eat my hat."

Malon giggles at this. Link takes his hat off, freeing his blonde hair to the world. He tries to save it from being chewed upon, but Epona keeps her mouth closes to it.

"Oh, Epona! She's grown fond of you, fairy boy!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Link laughs a bit. "So, is there anything else to do at this ranch?"

"Yeah, I think so. We have a storehouse over there, you see?"

Link nods, for he sees a tall building erected at the upper right side of the ranch.

"It has some cows in it, and hay and tools and crates of milk. But, I keep hearing Cuccos in it. I don't know why. I was hoping that I…" Malon pauses, "that is,** we** would find out today?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

They got inside the storehouse moments later. It is as Malon explained it; cows, hay, tools, and crates of milk.

"I think I remember hearing Cuccos from somewhere in the crates…"

"Then, we should move them!"

"Move them? But, I don't think I'm strong like a boy like you!"

"Ah, c'mon! These are easy to move!"

The both of them manage to shove all the crates to the lower right, leaving open space on the upper left. During the process, Malon has some struggling, so Link suggests help. Unappreciative, yet curious, she reluctantly lets Link help her move the crates.

"Alright," Link said. "We moved the crates."

"C'mon! Let's see if anything's there!"

Malon climbs up the crates, then drops down to the open space.

"Ooooooo. So, that must be where the Cuccos lives."

"Live where?" Link says as he drops down next to her.

"In that hole!" Malon points.

At the far corner of the upper left, there is a small opening, which is small enough for a Cucco to walk through.

"Let's go in and see what's inside," Malon says as she crouches down to crawl through.

Link follows suit, crawling on all fours. On the other side is a Cucco's nest, but no more to be found, except for a Piece of Heart lying there.

"Wow! It sure is comfy in here!" Malon looks around.

"A Piece of Heart. Now, how did a Cucco get this?"

"I don't know."

"Hey… do you want it?"

Now, that's a weird thing to say. He just offered a Piece of Heart for Malon.

_Doesn't he know what he's doing? He's offering me… a heart!_

"Um… Um…" Malon forcing herself not to say with haste, "no thanks…"

"Okay."

_Whew!_

"Sure is nice in here," Link comments as he sits down in the nest.

"Yeah…"

Malon goes over and sits down with Link, thinking of what she could do with this abandoned nest.

"Hey… why don't we make this our secret hideout?" she suggests.

"A secret hideout?"

"Yeah! Just for the two of us! It'll be fun!" Malon smiles. "We can talk, play, you know, have fun in here!"

Link thinks it over.

_Hey, why not? Only you and her know of this hideout. And it's only for you and her, too. Two best friends…_

"Yeah, sure!" Link replies.

"So, it's going to be our hideout?"

"Yep!"

"Yay!"

Malon then remembers the same thought that she had earlier at the castle.

"Do you promise you won't tell anybody of our secret?" Malon asks.

"Only if you don't."

"Then, it's a promise! Nobody shall know of our secret hideout!"


	5. A New Day, Part 2

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 5- A New Day, Part 2**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

Time passes as the two do other things in the ranch. Link, while managed to win Epona's trust, is edgy whenever a horse neighs at him.

"Looks like you still have a long way to go, fairy boy!" Malon giggles.

"Um, I guess so."

They're near the house, when Link hears a familiar sound… of scuttling.

_Scuttling… here? But, there shouldn't be any Skulltula around this peaceful place… unless…_

Link searches for the source of the sound. His ears point him to the only tree in the ranch.

"Link?" Malon asks when she saw his attention shift. "What's wrong?"

"Stand back…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just stand back."

Malon does as asked, but has no idea why Link is saying this. Could it be? Has he… grown tired of her?

"Link, why?"

Link draws his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield. Now this scares Malon. He's not going to… is he? Is her best friend that crazy?

_No, it can't be. You can't hurt a best friend. No, you can't. Can you?_ Malon is terrified at this.

Quite the contrary to her thoughts, Link rams himself into the tree. It shakes, then a large, yellow spider flies out and lands right next to Malon. Gasping, Malon freezes. Link wastes no time, so he does a Jump Attack on the spider, slashing deep into its body. It stops moving immediately, then vaporizes, leaving behind a gold, thin skull. Link sheathes his equipment, then picks up the item.

"What… What was that?" Malon says a moment later, catching up to what she saw.

"It was a Golden Skulltula, I think."

"G-G-Gold Skulltula?"

"Yeah. These little bugs have a gold 'xsoskeliton'. It's kinda rare to find one."

"Why does a person want to find one?"

"I don't know. I just find one and kill it."

"Are you… that strong? To do that?"

"Yeah. I killed monsters much worse."

"Monsters? So… there are monsters on your journey, too?"

"Yep."

"And you aren't scared to fight them?"

"Well, I am. But, I still fight them."

_Wow, so that sword and shield isn't for fun. It's for really killing things!_

"I have this Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield to help me," Link says as if he's reading Malon's mind. "And I got some other things, too!"

He empties his whole inventory of these combat items on the ground.

"Deku Stick for a torch, though I find it useful sometimes as a weapon," Link describes as he picks up these long, sturdy sticks.

Malon couldn't believe it. This boy has **more** weapons?

"Deku Nut, flashes to stun a monster." he holds the nuts with a dim, yellow light inside. "My Fairy Ocarina, you saw that. But, my favorite is this Fairy Slingshot and Deku Seeds I found in the Great Deku Tree. Great weapon!"

"A slingshot?" Malon snaps out of her daze. "Hey, I have one, too!"

"You do? They're cool, aren't they?"

"Yeah! I practice all the time! I'm real good!"

"Not as good as me!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, let's have a little contest, shall we, fairy boy?"

Before Link knows it, Malon runs inside her house and back out with some Bottles.

"Isn't your dad not going to like that?"

"Oh, it's okay!" Malon reassures. "He can always get some more!"

They start to walk to the middle of the corral.

"Hey, Link… Did you win my dad's Super Cuccos challenge? You have that Bottle there with our milk."

"Yeah. It was a little difficult to find them, but I managed to get them all."

"And he gave you that?"

"As the prize."

"Did you two talk about anything?"

The flashback to where Talon and Link were having the conversation floods Link's mind.

_How'd you like to marry Malon? D'ya like Malon?_ _It's just that, I haven't seen Malon this happy in a long time, not since my wife… well, not since she can't see her mother anymore… When I saw her with you, she looked so happy. She's waiting for you, fairy boy, outside. You shouldn't break a promise like I did._

Link stops in his tracks. It's hard to come up with the answer with all of Talon's talk about Malon in his mind. Very hard. For half a split second, Link stares after Malon, seeing how much she's been through despite how little he knows about her, how tough she has to be to cope with losses and loneliness, and how she's now best friends with him. Link never saw anybody like her. She has a strong will and a flame of courage for a girl. An amazing person, and now she's acting like all is okay and that they're having a shooting contest. Malon notices that Link stops, and spins around.

"Link? What's wrong?" Malon asks. "Did Dad tell you something funny or somethin'?"

Link blinks a few times, then shakes his head.

"Oh, um, I just forgot about what your dad and I talked about a bit," Link replies. "I asked where you were."

"Oh. Well, I'm right here now, ain't I?" Malon giggles a bit.

When they reach the middle of the corral, Malon starts to put the Bottles in a mixed up order. She walks around, deciding if it's a good place, randomly placing a Bottle here and there.

"Link… when you took out all your weapons and things, I saw a letter with the Royal Family's crest on it," Malon said. "Did you get that from the Princess?"

"Yes. She said that it could help me on my quest somehow."

"You kiddin'? If it has the Royal Family's crest on it, it's really important! I bet it could get you somewhere important!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Probably Death Mountain, I think. You need special permission to go up there."

Malon sets down the last Bottle, takes a glance around, and then stands on a certain spot.

"I'm done, fairy boy!" Malon waves. "Come stand over here!"

"Okay, fairy boy, I go first," Malon instructs as Link reaches her, "then you go second. We take turns, choosing which Bottle we want to shoot at until there's none left! Whoever gets the most Bottles broken wins!"

"Okay." Link nods as they both pull out their slingshots.

Malon grabs a Deku Seed and readies her slingshot. After a moment, she lets loose, shattering a Bottle nearby.

"Hey, you got an easy one!" Link notices the distance.

"Hee hee! Okay, your turn, Link!"

Link readies his Fairy Slingshot, then chooses which Bottle to break. After careful consideration, he breaks one far off.

"Hah! You can't beat that!"

"I can, and I will, fairy boy!"

(Malon : Link) 1:1. 2:1. 2:2. 3:2. 3:3. 4:3. 4:4. 4:4 again, for Malon missed the shot. 4:5. 5:5. There's only one Bottle left, and Link aims for it.

_Just get this last one, and I'll win!_

But, something is dragging at his mind. He could win, of course, for this bottle is close. But… something is taking up all his concentration. Something tugging very hard at him. Something telling him to… miss this shot…

WHEW! The Deku Seed barely touches the Bottle. It ricochets off the ground and into the air.

"Aw, man!"

Malon gasps. "You missed, fairy boy!" Malon's little hope shines through for her. "Now, it's my turn! And I'm not going to miss this one!"

Like she says, she breaks the last Bottle, landing her in the winner's circle. Link sighs, but somehow… he feels good inside for Malon being the winner. But he wonders about what just happened when he was aiming for the last Bottle. Is Malon really better than him? Or did he… let her win?

"Yay! I win!" Malon lets her arms fly in the air. "I'm better at shooting than you, fairy boy!"

"Um… um… I… I-I-I…" Link stutters, "I… let you win…"

"Huh…? You did?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"Oh. You didn't have to… You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd still be better than you!"

"You only won because… because Epona surprised me!"

Actually, Epona came galloping in after Malon won. She snorts (Yeah, right. And I suppose that the moon will fall).

"I'll win next time!" Link declares.

"Oh, no, you'll not!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No, you'll not!"

"Yes, I will!"

"Not!"

"Will!"

"Not!"

"Will!"

"Not!"

"Will!"

"Will!"

"Not...! I mean…"

Malon giggles again. "Looks like I win again, Link!"

"Aw, I keep losing at everything!"

"Link!" Navi flies out and rings at his ears. "Come on! We got to get to Kakariko Village before sundown! That's where we can go up Death Mountain, remember?"

"Oh, that's right…" Link said.

Link looks up at the sky. It isn't showing, but the sun is close to hitting the horizon. The color of dusk is placed over the ranch. The day is about to be over.

"Oh… you have to go…" Malon said sadly.

"Yeah…"

Malon, with Epona behind her, follows Link up to the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. Talon is up; he's outside the house checking on things. He sees the two, and knows that they're about to go. Somehow, he knows that Link won't come back tomorrow, or the next day, or the days after that.

"I hate to go… but, I have to," Link says to Malon.

"I know… You're going to save Hyrule…"

"Yes, I know… Good-bye."

"By…" Malon takes a deep breath. "Bye."

Link turns around and slowly walks out. Link knows it, too. He's not going to see Malon again for a long time.

Even Malon knows. Link's not going to come back even after he collects the three Spiritual Stones. Not for a long time, for Link has to stop Ganondorf now. This may take some days, but yet, somehow it won't. It feels like it'll take… years. Several years. Malon knows all of this. She doesn't want to be all alone again. No, no more. She doesn't want her best friend to leave.

"Malon…" Talon comes up and puts a hand on her shoulder, "you know he's goin' away for a long time, too?"

A tear drops from her eye as Malon nods slowly.

"It… Malon… It hurts me badly to see you sad like this…"

"I just… don't want him to go…"

A farfetched idea comes into his mind. It may sound wrong, but… to see his daughter sad like this… Talon knows he's going to regret this idea, years from now on.

"D'you… wanna…" Talon has a difficult moment to say this, but it's now or never, "go with him?"

Malon responds with a gasp. A choice?

"What… what do you mean, Dad?"

"I just… I just can't see you like this. I wanna make you happy. And that forest boy…" Talon shakes his head, "I know he really makes you smile."

"Go with… Link? But, Dad! What about you, and the animals?"

"Don't worry about me, Malon. I can take care of myself, and Ingo will help me, too."

"But… what about… what about you, Epona?"

Epona is close by. It snorts a bit, then it neighs.

(Hey, I can't stand to see you sad, either! Do you think I like to see you sad? I'll be fine!)

"Looks like Epona will be okay. She'll be sad, yes, to see you go, Malon, but I think she'll like it if you're happy followin' Link."

"But… but…"

Malon knows if she leaves, she might not come back for a long time, too. She'll miss everything in Lon Lon ranch; her dad, Epona, the horses, the cows, the Cuccos, the vegetable fields, the flower patch that she secretly grows, Ingo. Well, maybe not Ingo. But, still, these great worries plague her mind. However, on the other hand, there is the benefit of traveling with Link. She would have great adventures, see the world of Hyrule, do exciting things, have unforgettable memories, but best of all, she would be with her best friend, Link. After all, she did have fun with him at the castle. Malon goes up to Epona and strokes her neck and head. Epona returns it by nuzzling Malon's face. Malon then looks at her dad, a look of confidence in her eyes.

"Are you sure that you and Epona'll be okay, Dad?"

"I'm sure."

"… Thanks, Dad."

Talon chuckles. "Now, Malon… Please promise me you'll be careful out there, okay?"

"I promise, Dad. Link's been fighting monsters, and he's now saving Hyrule!"

Now, whether this is true, or child's play, Talon has no idea. But, seeing as how Link is honest when he first met him, it could be the first choice.

"Here you go, Malon." Talon hands her a sack. "It's the best I can give you now. It's empty, but you can fill it up as you travel."

"Thank you, Dad."

Malon is about to run out, but hesitates for a moment. She turns around, seeing her dad and Epona. She waves at them, feeling like she's waving them good-bye… forever.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Epona! I love you all!"

Epona neighs while Talon waves back.

"Good-bye, Malon!" he smiles.

Then, she was gone. She ran down the slope of the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. Talon sighs, seeing his reminder of his wife go out on an adventure. Epona nuzzles Talon, sad to see Malon go, too. One person, however, wasn't as emotional as them to see her go. He closes the crack of the barn door, then chuckles.

"Heh heh. Well, the owner's annoying daughter won't be around anymore. Maybe I'll have some peace and quiet around here without her… singing…" Ingo mutters to himself. "But, soon, I, the great Ingo, will be in charge of this ranch. And, with the daughter out of the way, it might be easier than I expected. She won't go running around telling people that I will soon… **cheat** Talon into working. Hah hah hah!"

"Uh, Ingo? What's so funny?" Talon asks as he came in to see Ingo shaking in his laughs.

"Er, d'you hear the rumor about 'ghosts' abducting cows nowadays? I find that funny."

"Haw haw! It sure is!" Talon laughs along. "Anyway, Ingo, my daughter will be gone for a… while. I need you to take over the chores she has from now on, the ones with taking exceptional care of how the animals are and watering the vegetables. I'll add more Rupees to your pay."

"Oh… well, more Rupees for me, I guess."

"Your shift's almost over, Ingo, so see ya tomorrow."

Talon leaves with hardly a suspicion. Ingo continues to look on at the door.

_I have to stop muttering to myself! _Ingo thought. _Damn you, you lazy excuse of a rancher! MORE unnecessary work!_ _Soon… soon, fool, I will take over, and you'll work for me! I will force you to work under the harshest conditions possible! I will force you to do ALL the work! Ha ha ha ha ha ha..._

--

**Hyrule Field**

Link sighs as he reaches the tree next to Lon Lon Ranch's entrance. He won't see Malon for a long time. To not being able to see your best friend for what he fears to be maybe ages is hurtful to one's spirit. He hangs his head, staring at the dust he's kicking up with his feet.

"Aw, don't be so sad!" Navi flies out and says. "You'll see her again!"

"Yes, but how long until I see her again? And how long will I have to play with her?"

"You really miss her right now, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

Link is about to walk on when he hears that one voice, the one voice that sends his feelings going in great lengths, the one voice that he thought he would never hear for a long time after he steps out into Hyrule Field, the one voice that could only be,

"Fairy boy! Hey! Wait up!"

There she is, when Link turns around, Malon running up towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes, seeing Malon. Malon dives at Link, hugging him and sending both of them tumbling backwards, with Navi flying after them. After skidding to a stop, Link looks up at Malon, who is on top of him, gentle laughter in her eyes.

"I win again, fairy boy! Tee hee! You're much too easy!"

"Ma… Malon! What… What are you doing here?"

She got off of him, letting him stand up.

"I… I decided I'm coming with you!" Malon quickly answers.

"What? Coming with me?"

"Yeah, Link! You're my best friend! I want to go with you! I want to see the world! And save Hyrule!"

Link couldn't believe this either. **Malon** is coming along?

"Well, that's great! I like it that you're coming along!" Link grins.

"Yep, that is great!" Navi spirals around Malon and Link. "We could use all the help we could get!"

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun! Me, and you two!"

"Wait, are you prepared?" Link asks.

"Yeah, I am, silly! I've got a sack, and I'm bringing along my slingshot, since I'm better at shooting than you are!"

"Hey, that's great! We're heading for Kakariko Village right now!"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Malon grabs Link's arm and pulls him towards the sunset.

"To Kakariko Village!" Malon yells out.

"Um, Kakariko Village's the other way…"

"Oh…" Malon sheepishly laughs. "I knew that."


	6. A Heart from Time

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 6- A Heart from Time**

**Hyrule Field; Day**

"C'mon, Link! Do I hafta run faster than you, too?"

No, it isn't because of how fast Malon runs. Link simply thinks that not running at all is a nice change of pace. Ever since he woke up on that fateful day when Navi flew in his house, life has been nothing more than running, running, running, and, you guess it, running. Malon is near the bridge that goes over the river to the west, while Link manages to walk up to the drawbridge that leads to the Market.

"You're a slowpoke!"

"What's that?"

"A slowpoke means you're very, very slow!"

Funny how insults works, because Link runs up to Malon so quickly that it leaves a wide gap for slowpoke and Link's speed.

"Well, finally, fairy boy!" Malon exhales. "It's almost sunset! My dad says that Hyrule Field should be stayed off of at night. I wonder what he means by that?"

Link blinks a good number of times. Nothing in the world could really prepare Malon for what happens out here at night. It's like an endless slaughter that keeps on going and going and going and going an-

"What do you think?" Malon asks.

"Well, now that you mention it, we **should** get to shelter pretty quickly."

"Why?"

"Because of th-"

_Night; Wolf cry_

Too late. The ground starts to shake, as things underneath are being disturbed.

"Huh? What's wrong with the grou… AAAHHH!"

A hand eaten away of its flesh erupts from the ground and grabs Malon's leg.

"AAAHHH!" Malon tries to pull her leg away. "What is this!"

"Great…"

The hand's brother flies out of the ground to pull its owner out from its grave. A skeleton wearing worn away armor starts to climb out of the earth.

"Hold still!"

Link draws his sword and quickly performs a Jump Attack on the skeleton just as it completely surfaces its body. The undead being breaks into pieces, freeing Malon's leg. She is frozen, again from the lack of monster handling that Link himself puts into second nature. Another skeleton pulls itself out of the ground, stalking towards the two.

"What are you standing still for? Run!"

Malon doesn't need to be told twice, because she's already on the other side of the bridge as Link holds up his shield, Navi hovering around the monster.

"C'mon, Link!" Malon yells.

But, the safety of the other side is never safe. Nor is anywhere in Hyrule Field shall these beings shall not touch. A skeleton arises from behind Malon, coming… Malon doesn't have to turn around; she could feel the empty footsteps coming to her. She tries to make her feet obey her thoughts, but it is as if a blockade is set up to stop this message from coming. The skeleton rears back its arm and lands a blow right to Malon's head, sending her flying forward to the ground. The sickening sound of falling on the ground is heard, accompanied by the hit earlier, with a freaky snicker from the skeleton.

"AH! Link! Link! Help me!"

Link quickly turns around while pulling out his Fairy Slingshot, and shoots two Deku Seeds at the skeleton before it dives its white hand into Malon. This, of course, turns his attention away from the one he's fighting and therefore suffers a back attack.

"Ugh!" Link yells when the bare arm makes contact.

Turning around again, he holds up his shield to stop the second attempt of the monster. Blocking the arm and leaving the skeleton open, Link stabs it, breaking the bones up. He runs up to Malon, who is whimpering with hands on her bruise.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… I think s-so."

"Here, let me help you up."

After pulling herself up, Malon turns her head quickly from Link. She doesn't want Link to see the wetness in her eyes, so she wipes the tears away before Link could notice.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Malon nods. "What are those things, anyway?"

"Stalchilds," Navi answers. "Don't be afraid of them. You just need to attack it repeatedly."

"How?"

"Slingshots work great." Link holds up his Fairy Slingshot. "I took out the one behind you with it. You should get yours out."

"Okay. Thanks," Malon says as she does as she's ordered. "I'm ready now!"

"Just don't be afraid!" Navi emphasizes. "Being afraid will certainly make enemies have an easier time attacking you!"

"I'm not, okay? I'll be fine! Let's hurry up and get to the village!"

Two more Stalchilds drive themselves out of the ground and towards them. This time, Malon is certain that no Stalchild would catch her off guard. The Stalchilds goes down quickly, as Link could easily do a Jump Attack while Malon can pick them off at a distance.

But all well's does not end well sometimes, as more Stalchilds pop out of the ground. Repeatedly, the two takes care of them, and the next batch, and the one after that, and that, too. A giant one appears, but it's as weak as its smaller counterpart, leaving behind a blue Rupee when Link takes care of it. But, as the fact goes, more Stalchilds come up to get them, for there are a limitless number, as from the wars back then, to the constant addition of another body to the undead, to the fact that the undead can regenerate, if not instantly. Hey, at least monsters leave stuff behind when killed. Hearts, for recovery. Deku Seeds, so that Malon doesn't run out. And Link and Malon are certainly getting some green Rupees…

Malon is still certain that none of these walking undead would ever come up behind her. But, these Stalchilds can appear anywhere, so naturally, one surface behind her. Malon doesn't notices; she's too busy concentrating on picking off the one Link's fighting. The Stalchilds rears back and smacks her, sending her flying again. She tries to roll around and shoot the blasted thing in the head while lying, but the Stalchild hits her again, dismissing the chance.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieks to the top of her lungs. "Link! Link! Li- OW! STOP IT! STOP IT! AH!"

Two hits to Malon, severely damaging her body. She couldn't do a thing; she's trapped on the ground, exhausted, with the deadly thing having no mercy.

"AAHH! NO, PLEASE! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" Malon cries, curling up with her hands on her face. "STOP!"

Sad as it is to kill a girl, but it doesn't matter. A Stalchild wants nothing more than to take another body down with it. It rears back again, about to do this…

CRACK!

White. All white. Malon doesn't know if she went to heaven or not. She just hears a crack that sounds almost like bones breaking, and then all she sees is white. Is she dead? It seems like it. She can't feel her body, if she's in one. Her thoughts become clear. Colors now begin to swirl around her, forming matter to create something, creating… a world?

_Where… Where am I? Am I… Did I… Is this… heaven?_

Unsettling as it seems, the colors form a familiar world, a world she left not too long ago.

_L… L… Lon Lon Ranch? I'm… home?_

Her feet are now on recognizable ground. Sounds of animals fill the air. She's in a corral, with Epona snorting next to her.

_I'm… home… So, this is what heaven is like…_

"Malon! Malon, where are you!"

Malon gasps, the voice strikingly familiar. "It… It can't be…" Malon could not believe this herself. Then again, this **is** heaven, and this person she knows of is in heaven, too. "Mom?"

A middle-age woman with the same fiery red hair as Malon comes running up towards her. She is just as beautiful as Malon is, with almost all of her facial features an exact copy of hers. The only differences one could see is the eye color, instead of blue its green, and the cheeks, where hers is a bit more inward.

_Mom. It is you. I… I can't believe it… I… I've never thought I've see you again… well, so soon. But… why are you so short?_

"There you are, sweetie. I've been lookin' all over for you," Malon's mother said with relief. "Oh, you're such a big girl, now. I don't know where the time's been with you all 'round. Bein' married and all…"

"Yes, I know, Mom. You and Dad's marriage **does** seem to always get in between the ranch work."

"Me?" she lifts an eyebrow. "Malon, I'm talkin' about your marriage!"

This freezes Malon as still as when that Stalchild managed to sneak up behind her.

_Marriage? Me? Me, married? But, I'm too youn…_

Malon then notices her body. It's all…

_Grown up? What… what the!_

Every feminine feature of a female young adult is on her like they've been there their whole life. She's taller, she now has two breasts sticking forward from her chest (Malon blushes at this), has a well curved hip (blushes at this, too), feels that her voice has somehow changed, her clothes are switched from a white dress to a work shirt and a skirt, and that… she's almost a spitting image of her mother, even in her voice.

_I… look like Mom… Wow… I just look… like her._

"Are you okay, honey? You look a little lost."

"Mom, how old am I?"

"What?"

"How old am I?" Malon repeats.

"Why, Malon, I can't believe you don't know your own age! Every woman should know her age!"

"Yes, well… I forgot, okay?"

She sighs. "If that's the case… you're 17."

_I'M 17 AND I'M MARRIED?_

"Mom, um…" Malon knows that married people should **not** forget their spouse's name. "I… I bet you don't know my husband's name!"

"What? Malon, are you feelin' okay? We have no time for fun and games. You're not 10 anymore…"

_Which is exactly the age I should be right now! I'm in heaven! I should at least be my own age!_

"C'mon, Mom…" Malon stares into her deep, emerald eyes. "For old times' sake?"

_Wow, Mom has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! I can't believe I've never noticed them until now. But, still… I remember the time she said that I have the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen… I guess one never really appreciates one's self-image._

"Well… Okay, Malon. But just this once."

"Okay." Malon fakes a look on her face. "What's my husband's name, then, Mom?"

Malon's mother laughs a bit.

_I also remember that laugh. She says… that I have a laugh exactly like her._

"Malon, do you doubt me?"

"Well, you're not answering me, Mom."

"Do you think that after all we've been through, I don't have a good memory? I've got a very sharp one, don't you remember that?" her mother then looks at Malon carefully. "I thought you did, too, because you remembered my song that I taught you when you were just 3."

_Oh, that's right. I remember that. I loved that song so much ever since Mom composed it when I was that little. I kept bothering her to teach me that song until she gave in. That song… I've sung it every day ever since… you've taught me. I sing it for me… for Dad, for Epona, for everybody… but especially for you, Mom… I sing your song for you…_

"Malon?"

"Huh?"

"You're ponderin' again."

"Oh, sorry, Mom."

"Oh… You keep ponderin' ever since you've been married. In fact, you've been ponderin' a lot lately, in different places every time."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's makin' me worried."

"Well, I'm real sorry, Mom. I'll try not to ponder a lot next time." even though Malon has no clue to these strange acts. "Speaking of being married, are you about to tell me who I'm married to? Or did you just forget?"

"Oh, no, I've haven't forgot."

Just then, footsteps are heard around the corral. Both turn around to the person that is about to walk into the corral.

"Malon!" he yells out, but it is impossible to hear his voice, only the word that is being carried by a breeze towards them.

But, somehow, this breeze becomes stronger, as it starts to block Malon's sight with dust and mute out voices around her.

"In fact, Malon, here comes your husband. But, to make it fair, just for old times' sake as you've said, his name is…"

Her voice fades to a blur, to where Malon couldn't hear her husband's name. But, she doesn't have to hear, because he's running towards them. She couldn't see who it is, though, despite blocking the sun out of her eyes with her hands and that he's coming. The wind is making it more difficult for Malon's senses to do their job, but… she thinks she sees the color of green approaching her… After that, she couldn't sharpen her vision anymore, as it starts to blur rapidly after that hint of green.

"Malon…" her mother's voice is barely audible. "Follow your heart… Stay true to yourself… I will always watch you… Remember… my song…"

The colors of the ranch start to blur, too, but instead of fading, it's blending in with other colors, colors that are familiar, too. They start to take shape, and then a desperate voice is heard.

"Malon! Malon, wake up!" Link's voice pounds through Malon's eardrums.

"Huh...? What…?"

Malon slowly opens her eyes, seeing Link's blue eyes again staring at hers, coincidentally. She flutters her eyelids, to rid her blurriness.

"Malon! Whew!" Link lets out a deep breath. "I've thought you were a goner!"

"But… I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"I thought I went into heaven."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"I heard a crack, and then all went white. I couldn't move at all."

"Oh, that…" Link forces an uneasy chuckle. "That Stalchild was this close to… well, killing you. You should get used to that word."

"Uh…"

"Anyway, I knew that I couldn't make it up there in time, whether sword or slingshot, so I threw a Deku Nut. That would explain the cracking noise, the whiteness, and why you couldn't move. Being stunned, I finished off the Stalchild, but I knew you where stunned, too. But, I think you were knocked unconscious right before the nut broke."

"Or more likely," Navi flies over her face, "you were scared to unconsciousness. That, or that scream earlier."

"Do you always have to point out bad things?" Malon asks bluntly.

"Hey, I just help explain to Link, okay? It's my scared duty by the Great Deku Tree. I **have** to point out the bad things."

Malon sighs. "Whatever."

Navi returns inside Link.

"Look, Malon, are you sure you're okay?" Link said worryingly. "That Stalchild really hurt you."

It isn't until Malon looks at Link again when she notices his clothes. They are also green…

_Green… Wait, so my husband from my… dream… is…?_

"Hey, look, the sun's about to rise." Link points to the sky. "That's a good thing. Stalchilds are afraid of the light."

Link smiles. Malon feels her heart beating a bit more than it wants to… She is also starting to feel hot…

_Oh… Link… You're that… You're my…_

"Hey, let's get moving, best buddy." Link stands up. "Can I call you that, Malon?"

_Best buddy? You're my… best buddy?_

"Oh, uh, sure!" Malon sits up. "Yeah! Best buddies! But, I prefer best friends. It sounds much better."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

_Whatever… I want?_

"Hey, I think you're blushing a bit there, Malon."

"Huh?"

"You know, red on cheeks?" Link then thinks for a moment. "Shouldn't you know this kind of stuff?"

_Stop blushing! But… I don't know how…_

"C'mon, the village is up these stairs." Link stares at the stairs. "Maybe they can figure out how to get up Death Mountain."

_This boy is completely dense! Too dense… Too dense that it's… too funny!_

Malon giggles a bit. Link notices this, blinking that indicates his confusion.

"Um, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just this boy I've met who's a hero, protecting people and protecting a girl that follows him."

"Really?" Link said. "Wow, a hero. Cool. I'd like to meet this boy someday."

_I can't believe he's this dense!_

Malon throws an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"This boy must be funny too, if thinking of him makes you laugh this hard," Link said after hard thinking. "But hey, he doesn't know me, and what we're going to do, right? To save Hyrule! Just you and me!"

_Just you and me… Yeah, just you and me, Link…_

_Day; Cucco crow_

Malon feels her heart starting to jump up and down from the thought.

_Oh, fairy boy… I… I… I really… l… li… lik… I mean…_

"Hey, the sun's up. C'mon, we've got a Spiritual Stone to find."

Malon smiles in return. She stands up, then goes up to Link.

Maybe because it was night that he didn't see it, but Link sees that Malon's dress is wet. In fact, it's wet at the bottom…

"Uh, Malon?"

"Yes, Link?"

"I think you wetted yourself."

_WHAT?_

It cannot get any worse for Malon than this. She frantically sees the wet spot, then puts her hands over the wet, sticky cloth. She blushes again, violently; this time she definitely knows the red is on her cheek.

_I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I… I WETTED MYSELF! OH, WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO SCARED THAT I-_

"Um, let's get you to the village and clean up, okay?" Link suggests.

"Uh, yeah… Let's…"


	7. Rich of the Poor, Part 1

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 7- Rich of the Poor, Part 1**

**Kakariko Village; Day**

Malon and Link traverses the stairs up to the friendly village of Kakariko. Impa says she was born here, and that Kakariko Village is the only way to get to Death Mountain above, since the village is at the foot. A soldier is nearby the entrance, surprise that a boy and a girl are traveling together, up to this quiet little place.

"Uh, sir? We were wonderin-" Link begins to ask.

"Ding dong, ding dong!" he shouts gleefully. "I'm a clock soldier of Kakariko! The current time is: 07:12."

_Wow, this soldier can tell time that easily?_

"Hello there, you two." the soldier then goes to greeting. "Zelda's attendant, the great Impa, opened this village to the common people."

"Really?"

"Yes, son." the soldier grins. "We have only a small population now, but someday this place will be as lively as Hyrule Castle Town! Oh, yes! It will!"

"Er, okay. Do you know how to get up to Death Mountain?"

"Hah hah hah! You must be a little crazy if you want to climb up there! But, I'm guessing you aren't. So, I'll tell you how."

The soldier walks over to the opening of the wooden entrance. He points at the stairs for both Malon and Link to see.

"Climb up the stairs at the north end of the village, right there where I'm pointing, to find the trail that leads up Death Mountain."

"Thanks."

"You know that you need the King's permission to actually go up the mountain, right, son?"

"Yeah, I got that covered."

"Excuse me, Mister." Malon steps forward.

"Yes, little lady?"

"Do you know…" Malon blushes a bit, "anybody that would lend me a bathroom right now?"

The soldier looks from her to Link, then back again. He almost laughs. It is **definitely** strange, not asking part, but how Malon could say such a thing out loud in front of a boy, like he's her brother or something.

"You need to go… um, to the bathroom quickly, right, little lady?"

"Yes, well, I just need to clean up here. I, uh…"

The soldier needs no words. He sees the wet part of the dress that Malon tries so hard to cover up. Now, in this case, he does laugh. It's just too wrong that a girl wets herself and traveling with a boy at the same time. The laughing upsets Malon, seeing that an adult would laugh at such a thing.

"Mister!" Malon whines.

"Oh ho, oh ho! I'm… I'm just so sorry, little lady! But, it's just… Never mind. Ah-hem!" the soldier straightens himself. "That house over there next to the nearest stairs will certainly help you."

"Thank you, Mister." Malon rushes off, leaving Link with the soldier.

"Son…" the soldier has a smirk on him, nodding a bit as he talks, "you are one lucky boy to have a girl trust you like that."

"Um…"

"Now, welcome to Kakariko Village. I shall resume post here. Unless you want to know what the current time is again."

"No thanks."

Link runs down the slope from the entrance, seeing Malon knock on the door of the mentioned house. A woman in red opens the door. After a small conversation, the woman nods, opening the door for Malon, then shutting it. Link shrugs.

A Cucco immediately passes through Link's vision. He has the urge to pick up, or poke it with his sword, but important matters flies by in his mind. Link runs down to the tree in the middle of the village, seeing a big man yelling.

"My whole team of workers is USELESS! I can't believe what's happening!"

"Uh, sir? What's happening?"

"See these lazy bags of bones you see running around here? That's what's happening!"

Nope, Link sees nobody except the man. Houses, a tree, bushes, a Cucco, but nothing else.

"I am the boss of the carpenters that Impa hired to improve this village and make it into a true city!" the man's voice remains stern. "But young men these days don't have any ambition… Do you know what I mean, kid?"

"Uh, I have ambition."

"But you're just a little boy! Kids have ambition, naturally, but when you grow up to the ages of these lazy bums, you'll lose them!"

"Hey, I know that I'm not going to lose my ambition when I gro- I mean, when I'm tal- Uh…"

"What's the matter, kid? Cat got your tongue?"

Link is struggling **not **to say that Kokiris grow up. He has to get his facts straight. And the matter of finding out what "Cat got your tongue" means does **not** help.

Link sighs. "Nothing, sir," he replies to the "What's the matter, kid" question.

"Fine. Look, kid, I know that you're all eager because of your young ambition, but look at this. My workers are just running aimlessly around the village, and they're not making any progress at all… Even my own son doesn't have a job, and he just wanders around all day! They're all worthless, I tell you!"

Figuring that arguing is not the best idea, Link heads for the house that Malon went inside for a cleanup. He knocks on the door, hearing a voice after.

"Come in!" this cheery voice singsong.

Link opens the door to find the same woman before, cooking over a stove. Link looks around, wondering where Malon is. When he decides that it's better to ask, he walks up to the woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

"Hi, boy!" she looks down from her cooking. "Is this the first time you've visited this village?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"A great woman, Impa, opened up this village to us poor folks."

"I know, ma'am."

"Well, make yourself at home. The food isn't ready yet, though."

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

Although his stomach begs to differ completely. It's growling from the fact that all it ate since yesterday was a piece of bread that Link brought. The woman chuckles when she hears the growling of Link's stomach.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Well, are you sure? Your stomach is really aching for food, I bet."

"Oh, no. I can… buy some food later. It was nice of you to offer food, though."

"That's okay. If you ever need to change your mind, just tell me." the woman is about to turn around to check her food, but suddenly remembers something. "By the way, a girl came by earlier saying she needs the bathroom, for her own special reasons. Thank Lady that this village has indoor plumbing. She said that if a boy in green ever comes by, he should wait for her. So, I'm betting you are the green boy she's talking about, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you both know each other or something?"

"Yeah, we know each other. We're best friends."

"Well, ain't that a cute thing! A girl and a boy being best friends! That's so sweet."

Now, Link has no idea what kind of things could be associated with a boy and a girl being best friends. But, he feels that he's going to be in a load of embarrassment later on during his journey.

"That girl looks awfully familiar, though."

"Well, her name is Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch."

"Oh! That's the daughter of the milkman! I usually buy milk from him, and I sometime see his daughter. I wonder what's she doing out here in Kakariko?"

"We're traveling."

"Traveling? Ho ho ho! Boy, you and her are a strange bunch! I understand you traveling, but her? What about her father?"

"He says it's okay," Link answers, remembering what Malon told him in Hyrule Field.

"Well, whatever you two might be doing, good luck. And both of you are welcome here anytime you two like."

"Thank you, ma'am. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom, as she wanted, which is near the bedroom over there."

"Thanks."

Link enters the bedroom, filled with eight beds. He figures that the woman must be an innkeeper or a person that opens their house to everybody. Because of that, Link plops himself on a bed. Nearby is the door that leads to the bathroom. Link hears the sound of water splashing, knowing that Malon is washing out… well…

"Miss!" Malon's voice calls out.

"Yes, darling?" the woman replies later when she comes in.

"Do you have… something I could wear?"

"Of course, darling! I'll get you some clothes right now."

The woman opens a box nearby, filled with an assortment of clothes. Link has never seen so much clothes of different fashion all mixed up together. The woman pulls out a simple, orange dress a while later, checking it. When she is satisfied, she goes up and knocks on the bathroom door.

"I've got a dress. Open up, so I can slip you it."

Unaware that Link is sitting on the bed nearest to the door, Malon opens a good amount of distance before seeing Link on the bed. For a moment, nothing happens. Link sees Malon, completely naked, in front of him. He blinks, unsure of what… what's… what **should** happen. Malon, once realizing the situation, screams and slams the door shut. Link, however, just… blinks…

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you the green boy's right there," the woman apologizes. "I'm so sorry!"

Sounds of sob could be heard from inside. Too much has been shown, Malon figures.

"Darling, please open up, so that I can give you this dress. I promise you that the boy won't be looking through the door…"

At this, the woman tilts her head towards the exit. Link nods slowly, then, like his nod, walks sluggishly out of the bedroom.

"He's gone, now, darling. Now, please, open the door…"

Link has just saw Malon naked. Link now just seen Malon naked. Link's seen Malon naked. Link now begins to **think** of Malon naked. He shakes his head at this, realizing how sick he would feel if he does just that, and how Malon would think of that, too. But, still, he can't just dismiss the fact that…

_No. No, I would not think of it. I am a person with respect for others. I will respect Malon, despite that she was just in front of me without any clothes earlier. I will respect, I will respect…_

It's so much harder for him to discard the whole thought of this than he realizes.

_Maybe I should think of something else. Yeah, that's right. I shall… think of the forest! Oh, how I miss it…_

--

Malon is still sobbing against the door as she replays the encounter of how she opened the door, and there he was, staring at her while she didn't have any clothes on.

_If only I knew! If only Link or that woman said something! But, now… Link just saw me without any clothes! My whole life is ruined!_

"Darling, please open up, so that I can give you this dress. I promise you that the boy won't be looking through the door…"

_Is he? Is he just some… some… some boy that likes… looking at naked girls? Is he!_

"He's gone, now, darling. Now, please, open the door…"

"No!"

"Why?"

"You could be lying!"

"Now, honey, why would I lie?"

"You didn't say anything before about him in the bedroom!"

"Now, I'm sorry about that, darling. I was just so occupied about the food cooking and the clothing that I was going to get you that I didn't see him."

"Now… now… he… saw me… without…"

"I know, darling. But, you can't go back in time and change the whole thing. You just got to deal with it. Now, please, open up the door so I can give you this dress…"

"No!"

Malon hears a defeated sigh outside. "Okay, darling. I'll leave the dress by the door then, so you can get it."

Malon hears the gentle rustle of the dress being softly laid on the ground, then footsteps moving away from the door.

_Horrible… Horrible. I can't believe he saw me naked…_

DRIP! Malon's dress and undergarment are clean, but wet. She has to hang them for a while here, or, at least until she finds a better drying spot.

She dwells on **the thought** for a good number of minutes before taking the woman's words into consideration.

_Well, I can't change the past. Might as well just deal with this the best way I can._

Malon pulls open the door slowly, letting her eye out only to check if Link is there again. When she sees nobody, she quickly swipes the orange dress off the ground and pulls herself inside. There, she slips into the clothing. It's a little too big and plain, but feels comfy with the soft material rubbing against her.

_At least I have something to wear. But…_

Malon looks with dread at her only undergarment she brought, a white underwear that matches her dress. It's still wet enough to make anybody jump out of it as soon as they got in. Malon sighs.

_At least it'll be a bit more… breezy up there, then. I'll just have to keep the dress down when a wind blows across._

She takes her wet clothes and herself out of the bathroom, confident that things would turn out better than she expects. She walks into the kitchen, seeing Link sit on a tree stump. Again, their eyes meet for a moment, before Malon breaks the gaze and goes up to the woman.

"Uh, Miss? Do you have someplace where I can hang these to dry?"

"Why, yes. I have a clothesline just outside. Here, follow me."

"Thank you."

The two goes outside, leaving Link to himself. They go to the side of the house, where a short clothesline is swaying with the breeze.

"Here, darling, let me hang them," the lady offers.

Malon gives her wet clothes up to the woman. Hanging them on, Malon is still embarrassed by the idea that her dress and… undergarment is drying outside, for everyone to see. She sighs as the woman straightens her underwear, then puts it on the clothesline.

"There now," she said as she finishes. "They should be dry in about some hours or so."

"Do they have to be… out here, Miss?"

"Yes. You'll get used to it when you grow up."

"Um… could you get the green boy for me?"

"Okay, honey." the woman nods, then starts to head inside. "I hope you two can resolve that issue earlier."

_I hope so…_

--

"Hey, boy! Miss Malon wants you outside!" the woman yells through the open door.

Link looks around to her, confused. Had Malon forgiven him already? Whatever it is, Link walks outside the door, the same pace as when after he saw Malon unready.

"There now, boy. I think she just wants to talk it over. Good luck." the woman winks as Link walks past her. "You're welcome back anytime!"

The door shuts behind him, leaving Link with Malon's face to stare at. He doesn't know where to begin.

"I… That… **thing** earlier…"

"Oh, forget it, Link." Malon closes her eyes and turns her face. "You saw me without clothes on. There, and that's that. I can't change it, and now… you know what I look like when I'm… naked."

"I… Huh?"

"I'm… apologizing to you, Link. I know it wasn't your fault that I opened up too much, so there. Happy?"

"Um… well, if you're happy…"

"I am, okay? Let's just… forget about it."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." Link smiles. "C'mon, let's check out this village."

Link runs up the stairs on his left, while Malon stands there rethinking.

_He sure is a nice boy… He doesn't tease me on private things. And who says being naked in front of your… best friend will do anything?_

Malon exhales, then follows Link up the small stairs. On the left at the top, she sees Link talking to a red hair lady.

"Ma'am, are you sure you can't get them by yourself?"

"No, boy, I can't!"

"What's going on?" Malon walks up to the two.

"Oh, my Cuccos have all flown away!"

"How, Miss?"

"I… I tripped by accident and opened the pen's gate. Then, the Cuccos went flying off… You two, please! Please help me bring them back to this pen!"

"Well, how many are there?"

"Seven, I think."

"Well, c'mon, Link! Let's find those Cuccos!"

No need to say better than done, Link already grabs one nearby, then he tosses it back into the pen.

"Oh, thank you!" the lady bows. "Please catch the other six!"

"Okay. Link, you look over there on the north side of the village. I'll check the south, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go!"

Malon dashes off to her right, seeing one Cucco behind a fence and is blocked by a house. But, that's the problem. The Cucco is **behind** the fence, and is **blocked** by the house.

_How am I supposed to get **that** one!_

She shakes her head, then remembers that one Cucco is wandering around near the entrance. She jumps off the nearby ledge and finds it feeding on something inside the grass.

_Ah, ha! Gotcha…_

Malon sneaks quietly, then dives forward, landing her hands around the Cucco. She picks it up over her head, sending a fury of feathers flapping above her. Quickly, she starts to run back to the pen. It is then that she notices the unreachable Cucco again. Malon looks around for a way to get it, but sees nothing that could get there. She can't reach the edge, she can't jump off the high ground that the carpenters built…

_Wait, I **can** jump off that. I just need to hold this crazy Cucco while I'm at it._

She runs up the stairs to the in-progress building. Up there, a man in the blue and purple carpenter uniform is jogging on a frame rather dangerously.

"Hey, little girl!" he calls. "What's with holding the Cucco?"

"I'm bringing back all of the lady's Cuccos over there, Mister!"

"Oh, you mean her. She works so hard taking care of her Cuccos, even though touching them gives her goose bumps…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. What a trooper! I would really like to help her! I've just been feeling so charitable these days! I bet you are, too, since you're helping her."

"Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Malon, with the Cucco to lighten her descent, jumps across the gap, to the other Cucco trapped by the 'four walls of unreachability.' Easily done because of the fluttering the Cucco she's holding makes, she reaches the area. She tosses the Cucco she's holding over the edge, then grabs the trapped one, jumps the edge, and throws it in the pen. Repeatedly, she grabs the other Cucco that was near the entrance and throws that into the pen, too.

_There! Three Cuccos! Huh, I wonder if fairy boy has any luck finding any?_

"Four more Cuccos! Please find them!" the lady reminds.

"Okay!"

--

Link has the harder part of the search. He walks around, seeing a well in front of him, with a sign saying,

'Dark! Narrow! Scary!

Well of Three Features'

Link looks into the well to see what it means, but all he sees is water. Nothing dark, narrow, or scary about that. He shrugs, then sees a Cucco out of the corner of his eye. But, like Malon, the Cucco is on the other side of a fence. A **tall** fence. Link sees that there are only two ways to get there. One is to go search the village for an alternative route. Another is to jump the gap of the cliff that a stairway leads to in front of him.

Of course, anybody would choose the alternative route, so that's what Link does. He runs through the whole length of the village, but it seems that only one of the houses will lead to this closed area. He remembers a tower somewhere in the village. Maybe that could let him see where this house may be. He runs to the upper part of the village, stumbling into a carpenter during his ascent of the middle stairway.

"Oh, sorry, kid," the carpenter apologizes. "I wasn't watching where I was going. You okay?"

"Yes, sir."

The man sighs. "Things are bad these days."

"What do you mean?"

"All day long, we, my fellow carpenters and I, are working on many construction projects in the village. It's going to take awhile before everything is done."

"How long?"

"I don't know, kid. But, it's going to take awhile, I know that. Our boss works us very hard. Now, I've got something to do, kid, so if you'll excuse me…"

The carpenter jogs pass Link, in a sort of a carefree way. Link is confused again. How are the projects going to be done quickly when he's running around like that? Link shrugs to this question. Going to the tower, he goes up the stairs and is about to climb it when he sees a guy in a white shirt and a tied dye pants sitting on a roof.

_Okay… Aside that Hylians think I look strange, they're strange, too. Who would have the idea of sitting on a roof?_

"Hey, sir! What are you doing up there?" Link asks.

"Hmm? I don't know, dude. I just forgot why I'm up here. Or even how."

_Definitely strange._

"I can't get down, so all I can do is look at Death Mountain," he finishes.

"Okay… Well, I hope that you'll somehow get down…"

Link turns his attention away from the stranded man to the tower. Looking up, the whole tower isn't that tall to him. But, if he falls…

_That won't happen._

Link starts to climb up. The sky above grows bigger as the world underneath him shrinks simultaneously. On the top, butterflies strangely occupy the air. Link casts his eyes around, feeling like he's on top of the world.

_Taller than that carved mound in Kokiri Forest. Wow… I wonder how Malon would react if she were this high…_

Images of Malon crying and begging to come down appear. But, Link immediately shakes the thoughts away. He shouldn't make fun of her because she's afraid of heights. That's not the way to go.

_But, still, I would like to see her do that up here… No, no. I'm a bad person… Got to find that house that leads to that area…_

Link's eyes begin their search below. It seems that two houses share the area. The closest one has no door, and the other one is still in its building phase. But, be as it may be, Link climbs down, drops midway for a quick fall, and chooses the incomplete building by right of the north stairs. Inside, he sees another carpenter, his expression a bit frustrated.

"Uh, sir? Could I pass through?"

"Sorry, boy. The passageway is not done. It's a bit unstable now, so you can't go through."

"Oh."

"Hey, boy, let me ask you something. What do you think of this…?" the carpenter leans close to drop his voice to a whisper. "A job where you can make a lot of money without much effort… The only thing I can think of is thievery… Is that a bad idea?"

"Um, well…"

"Oh, never mind. I shouldn't ask you such a question. You're just a little kid. And so, you need good morals…" the carpenter sighs.

Link returns outside with the nagging thought.

_Stealing? A way to get money without much work? That's a bad idea… but somehow, I don't feel that much against it…_

His thoughts are disrupted by a Cucco moving pass him.

_Ah, just a Cucco. I can't believe I've got distr… A CUCCO?_

Link dashes for the Cucco, scaring it into running. After a good amount of effort, Link catches it with a deep breath.

_Whew! All right, let's get this back to the lady. Hmm… but, what about the other Cucco?_

A mad idea pops up. If Link could jump the gap with the Cucco… With nothing to say no to this, Link's already at the edge of the cliff next to village's windmill.

_I just need to jump this, then grab the edge at the last second. I'll get both Cuccos in the pen in no time._

He needs to time just right, or else he will just waste his energy.

_Okay… Three… Two… One… JUM-_

"Hey, boy, whatcha doing?"

"WWAAHH!" Link immediately stops to the voice, his whole body's on the edge and leaning towards the gap.

"Whoa, kid!"

Link feels a hand grab his tunic on the back and pull him back away from danger.

"A little more and you would have fallen!" Link sees that the voice belongs to yet another carpenter. "What were you thinking?"

"Jumping this gap to reach the top of that fence," Link responds a moment later.

"Hah hah hah! Are you crazy? There's really nothing on the other side, 'cept for a hole and ladder leading up the side of the windmill. And the whole land there belongs to those two owners of those houses. I don't think they'd like a kid in their backyard."

"I just need to be there a bit, then I'll be out." Link then realizes the activity this carpenter is doing. "Are you jogging off like the other carpenters?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired and bored from the work, see. I want to try the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour in the Graveyard, but it's only at night."

_Graveyard…? Haven't I heard of this graveyard thing in the books?_

"Have you seen Mr. Dampe, who lives in the Graveyard?" the carpenter asks.

"No, sir. Where's this Graveyard?"

"If you don't know where it is, kid, it's up ahead, that path in the wall."

He points to the rectangular cutout of the wall.

"It's 7:48 right now, so he's probably asleep in his hut," the carpenter figures.

"Why would anybody sleep during the day?"

"I don't know. Part of his job, I guess. Being a gravekeeper and a guide makes him work at night. If you want to see him, now's not the time. Why don't you go out onto the field and kill some time? Pardon me for the word, 'kill.'"

The carpenter goes down the stairs, continuing his jogging. Maybe when Link has some free time, he could go to this Graveyard, but now…

Link does the whole jump thing again, without hesitation. In the air, he reaches the fence, the top just above his neck. He throws the Cucco, setting his hands free so that they grab the top. Pulling himself up, he notices that the Cucco is stuck on top. Link does the courtesy of picking it up and throwing it away from the closed area. After that, he jumps down, surprising the Cucco underneath, sending it running. Again, Link chases it around, until the Cucco falls **into** the ground.

_What the…?_

He slowly walks up, seeing the hole where the Cucco fell in.

_Great._

Jumping in, he sees the Cucco curling itself in a corner of the cave. But that's not what catches his eye. A treasure chest is nearby. Link opens it to find a red Rupee.

_20 Rupees. Not bad, I guess. Now, to get this Cucco._

The Cucco sees no way out, so it just gives up and lets Link carry it. Stepping into the 'portal' of the hole, he jumps back out.

_Okay. Now, how do I get out…?_

The exit to the incomplete house is nearby, but the passageway isn't done. The other house has no exit on the other side.

_Maybe it does. I haven't checked it yet…_

Link is disappointed to see a note on the door saying,

'Granny's Potion Shop. Closed. Gone for Field Study. Please come again! --Granny.'

_I can't find a way out! How in the world can I…_

Link notices that the fence near the Potion Shop is short. Short enough to throw the Cucco over it to the other side, anyhow. No need for his mind to figure out the thing, he does it as if it's a reflex.

_Okay, now I've two Cuccos down there. I just need to jump this fence an- IS THAT ANOTHER CUCCO?_

A Cucco is seen on the cliff around the windmill, stopping Link before his leg disconnect with the fence. Like before, Link's reflexes take over. He climbs the ladder mentioned by the carpenter, catches the Cucco before it knows what hit it, then jumps the cliff, landing in the Cucco pen nearby perfectly. He drops the Cucco, and in less than 30 seconds throws the other two he's found into the pen.

"Oh, my! You're such a strong, healthy boy!" comments the Cucco lady.

"Thanks, ma'am. So that's…"

"Six Cuccos. I'm missing one more."

"So I brought in four, while she brought in two. Well, I guess I should wait here for her. She should be getting that last Cucco soon."

--

Searching the south half of the village, Malon sees no bird of white on the ground whatsoever. She sits on the crate by the house of the kind lady. She's exhausted, almost about to give up on where these Cuccos are. She sees houses, people, but no Cucco. However, she does hear the sounds of a Cucco somewhere. It is close, very close. And it's coming from under somewhere. Somewhere close. So close. As if the Cucco's under her…

She stops listening to the sound around her for the one in her head.

_There's a Cucco… in this crate?_

Malon jumps off of the crate, staring at it for a moment. She then puts her ear against it. There it is, the sound of a Cucco coming from inside…

_But, how am I supposed to break open this crate? Think, Malon, think… Think… like… Think like Link...?_

That's a strange idea, but knowing Link, it could work. To break something like this, in Link's point of view, she would have to head butt it.

_Oh, well, if it's Link's idea, it should work…_

Malon rears back, then throws herself at the crate, head first. She tenses right before the hit, to save herself a shock from the headache. The crate breaks to her determined head, revealing the Cucco that Malon's head has to suffer for.

"Owwww… There you are!"

She runs back to the pen with the Cucco, but is immensely surprised. Six Cuccos flock inside, crowing a bit angrily that their little journey of Kakariko Village has to end so soon. Link smiles when she comes, leaving Malon a bit of unnoticeable blush on her face.

_Oh, he's got four of them in before me. Well, I shouldn't care about this! Just be Link's… best friend and throw it in!_

Mind over body allows the Cucco to be united with the rest of the other Cuccos. Malon takes a deep breath, then walks up to the lady.

"We're done, Miss. We've got all seven Cuccos." Malon has a satisfied smile on her.

"Thank you for finding my Cuccos. I have allergies, so I get goose bumps when I touch them. That's the reason why I asked you two to help me."

"Oh…" Link understands.

"For helping me, I will give this to both of you. It's fine glass, and should be useful. Please take good care of it."

The Cucco lady hands them a Bottle, hard but handy, should they ever find a need for it.

"Thanks, Miss," Malon said.

"Yes, you two are welcome. But… please don't tease my Cuccos!"

"Oh… sorry if we did, then…"


	8. Rich of the Poor, Part 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 8- Rich of the Poor, Part 2**

**Kakariko Village; Day**

"This used to be the great Impa's house, but she doesn't live here any longer," the soldier replies. "It is now open to all villagers. You two are free to go on in."

Link and Malon does some more exploring of the village. They think that it's best to find out as much as they can about the village, in case such knowledge comes in handy. There is a large house that seems to dominate the south of the village, so the two headed there first, asking questions from the guard stationed outside.

"Wow. This Impa sure is a great person to do all this for everybody, isn't she?" Malon asks.

"Yes. Everybody feels that a great amount of debt is owed to her, but she says nothing more than caring for the people. A very humble woman, indeed."

"So, before this village was opened up to the Hylians, she used to live here with other Sheikahs?" Link asks.

"Yes, but when the Sheikahs became decimated by the Great War, there was really nothing for this village. So, the great Impa, being one of the only few Sheikahs left, opened it to everyone."

"Oh, thanks for allowing us to ask you some questions, Mister!" Malon said happily.

"You're welcome, young ones. If you'd like to go in, you're most welcome."

"Well, we know this is Impa's house," Link says as he opens the door.

"Didn't you say you once met her? In the Castle Courtyard with the Princess?"

"Yeah. She's a bit scary, but she's honest, and seems willing to protect the Princess at all cost. She's the one who taught me Zelda's Lullaby."

"Oh, yeah. That song that indicates connection to the Royal Family, right?"

"Yep. Impa says that it's going to help me a lot."

"Ah-hem. **You**?"

"Oh, I mean… help **us** a lot."

"Hey! You two!" an annoyed voice shouts out at them.

The house isn't vacant; a man is inside, standing next to the main table with his arms folded.

"Do you always enter other people's houses without permission? Didn't both of your parents teach you any manners?"

"Well, sir…" Link steps up, "didn't Impa open this house to everybody to come in and go whenever they want to?"

"Yes."

"Then, why are you going off that we went in without permission?" Malon supports.

His expression softens quite a bit. He sighs. "Fine. I just wanted this house for myself for a while, all right, kids?" he shrugs. "Oh well. Did you two see a lady behind this house? She's going through some hard times."

"Yeah, we helped her out a bit."

"Is that so...?" the man said, then thinks for a while. "Oh well. If that lady asks you about Cuccos, you should listen to her. Okay, kids?"

"Okie-doke, Mister!"

"Well, feel free to stay here if you want."

"Oh, we're just exploring around the village, sir," Link said.

"Well, okay, kids. Heh, did you two go to the Graveyard, yet?"

"Graveyard? Why?" Malon doesn't see the point in going to such a place.

"The gravekeeper there always have the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour for a way to make profit and have some fun. You two should try it, if you feel like exploring."

"Um, no thanks. It sounds nice and all, but no."

"Whatever, little girl."

Nothing is in the house much. Just the standard two-story house, with its own objects and necessities. But, a cage with a cow in it in a corner really puts a smack in house perspective. Not to mention that a Piece of Heart is inside the cage, just barely out of reach. Deciding that it's impossible to get the thing (for now), they exit and head toward the house near Impa's, a long house that has closed windows, and nobody ever going in or out. Opening the door, sunlight from outside floods the dark house, which seems deserted. But, there are an unusual number of cobwebs, a lot of them. In fact, some of them are still new…

"I don't like this…" Malon whimpers. "Maybe we should skip this one…"

"Why?"

"It seems like… nobody's home?"

"Maybe someone is."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know. Would the door be unlocked if nobody's home?"

"But… Link, what if this person, or persons, isn't…"

"Isn't what?"

"You know… Hylian?"

"Why would somebody other than a Hylian own a house?"

"I don't know! Why are **you** asking me so many questions?"

"Well, why don't you want to see who lives here?"

"Because! What if… what if the people that are living here ar- AH!"

A large Skulltula falls from the ceiling and lands in front of them. Link immediately draws his sword, while Malon hides behind him, holding a shaky slingshot aimed at the… rather deformed Skulltula.

"Wait! Don't attack me!" the Skulltula… said?

"… Huh?" Link does his blink of confusion.

"Don't kill me! I'm actually a Hylian!"

"What? Hylian?" Malon says as she stops aiming.

"Yes. Now, please, don't hurt me."

"What… Why do you look like a… Skulltula?" Link asks, sheathing his sword.

"Well… It's because…"

Link starts to walk up to it, but Malon quickly draws him back by the arm, a worried look on her face.

"Link! Don-"

"It's okay… I think he's telling the truth."

"Him? It's a Skulltula! We don't know if it's lying or not!"

"Malon, I have a feeling that it, I mean he, is not lying."

"But…"

"Trust me."

"I… I…" Malon pauses for a breath. "Okay, then. If you trust him…"

Link resumes his walk, with Malon behind him, her hands holding his shoulders firmly. Finally, when the two's presences are near the Skulltula, he begins to speak again.

"So, do you two… think that I'm telling the truth? That I'm a Hylian and not dangerous?"

"Yes." Link nods. "Please, tell us, sir, why do you look like a Skulltula?"

"I, well, actually, me and my 5 other kids here…"

"Five kids? That looks like Skulltulas?" Malon couldn't see how more of them could be around.

"Yes," he sighs sadly. "Come out, kids! It's okay. We can trust them."

As the Hylian-looking Skulltula mentioned, five more, smaller Hylian-looking Skulltulas fall from the ceiling, staring at Malon and Link with Hylian eyes where the gap of eye sockets on a Skulltula's exoskeleton should be. Malon shudders a bit, seeing how horrible these people look.

"We all look like this because of the spider's curse," the big Skulltula explains.

"Curse? Of a spider?" Link has a hard time seeing a spider putting a curse over something 50 times its size.

"Yes, if more specific, the punishment of the Golden Skulltulas'."

Okay, 10 times its size.

"I've seen those. I've killed some of them." A thought of horrible mistake enters Link's mind. "Is it okay to kill them? Nothing wrong happens when they're dead, right?"

"Oh, quite the contrary," the Hylian face said, showing what looks like a face of appreciation and a terrible grin. "If every Spider of the Curse in the entire world were destroyed, the curse would be broken."

"Oh, then we **should** kill one whenever we see one?"

"Yes. When you destroy a Spider of the Curse, a token will appear. Collect it as proof of your achievement."

"Okay. We'll try our best to find and destroy them, then. We'll look high and low, right, Malon?"

"Uh, yeah. We'll get rid of them for all of you." Malon is close to a stutter.

"Thank you. Remember, look for them not only out in the open, but also inside the dungeons."

"Got it." Link nods in acknowledgement. "Also look inside dungeons."

"Of course, this is just our dream… Both of you don't have to do it if you don't want to… If you break the curse on my family, we will make you two very rich…"

"Um, we're just glad helping you guys out. That's pretty much why we're doing this."

"Don't be so humble. We can't possibly give you two nothing if you break our damned curse. My family greatly despise being like this. We realized that greedy riches lead to ruin. That's why we want to give away our things when the curse is lifted, so that we would feel better and learn something."

"Uh, sure. If that's what you and your family wants."

"Please, return whenever you destroyed a good number of the Spiders of the Curse. Chances are one of us will have the curse lifted, and that person shall give you one of our possessions."

"Okay. We'll do our best." Link nods again. "C'mon, Malon."

Malon is still shaking when they both leave the house. Link notices that she hasn't let go of his shoulders yet.

"Hey, Malon? We're out, now. You can… let go."

Taking a deep breath before reacting, she lets go, looking up to see her eyes into Link's, a little worried.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm just a bit…" Malon tries to think up a false reason, "shaky."

"Okay."

Malon knows it when his gaze is torn away. She knows that Link knows she's scared when they were inside. But, he doesn't tease about it. He says words of comfort and leaves it to that. She feels embarrassed again for being so scared.

_Well, at least I didn't… wet myself again. Oh, Goddess, that would have been horrible!_

"Hey, c'mon! Let's check out that 'windmill,' as they call it!" Link yells from a distance.

Music. Strange music. Strange music that seems to follow a rotary, wooden structure inside the windmill when Malon and Link enters it. They have no idea what this spinning pillar does (it's an ancient wooden gear that drives the windmill, pumping or draining water from the nearby well). A hunched man nearby is playing a music box in motion with the rotary pillar. A tube emitting the box's music is spinning above him, also in motion with the pillar.

"Uh…" Both Malon and Link start as they walk up to the man.

"Go around! Go around and around and around! What fun! I'm so happy!"

Link and Malon exchanges looks, knowing what's on each other's mind. The word, "Uh…" appears again simultaneously in their thoughts.

"Who are you, sir?" Link discards the thought first.

"I'm a music man who loves to go around and around! Go around and around!"

"Um, sure…" Malon said.

"I'm trying to come up with a musical theme inspired by this windmill… going around and around and around!"

"Could we help you?"

"Yes, kids! Go around and around! Remember to go around and around and around!"

Link pulls out his Fairy Ocarina, while Malon takes a deep breath.

"Um, how about this, sir…?" Link starts first.

Fingering the holes, Link plays a tune that has a swirling nature, but isn't close.

"No, no! That's not right! It must go around and around!"

"Okay, what about this?" Malon said, readying herself.

She sings low to high to low again, but it isn't even close to what the music box puts out.

"No!" the music man yells out of tune. "That doesn't work! It has to go around and around! You two are messing me up! Go away!"

"Huh," Malon scoffs. "Well, fine, then."

The two are outside, closing the door behind, which shuts off the music from being heard outside.

"Well, he's certainly rude," Malon comments.

"Let's go to the Graveyard next."

"What! Why are we going there?"

"I wanna see what it looks like. I don't have a graveyard at home." But Link has heard of them in books. "It's a place to bury the dead, right?"

"Yes…"

"So I want to see what it's like."

"But…"

"Hey, if you're scared of the Graveyard, that's okay. I'll go by myself."

"No, it's not that!"

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I… I… It's just that… there's something… I don't want to see again…"

"What don't you want to see again?"

"… Nothing. C'mon, let's go there, then…"

**Graveyard**

All the cheeriness of the village disappears once the two lay their foot on the still grass of the Graveyard. A sign near the entrance says,

'Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour!

From 18:00 to 21:00 Hyrule Time

--Dampe the Gravekeeper.'

"Why would anybody come here at night to see a gravekeeper dig up something?" Malon asks.

"I don't know. I don't know about graveyards, remember?"

"Oh, right…"

A young boy holding a stick is walking around the Graveyard, in a hunched-back stance. He walks over a dirt mound, then strikes his stick into it, and then pulls it back up, sending dirt flying everywhere.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Malon yells to him.

"Oh, me?" the boy points to himself.

"Yes, you! Why did you just dig up the dirt there?"

"Well, um… Little kids can't go on the 'Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour' described on the sign. Since I can't do that, I'm just imitating Dampe the gravekeeper all day."

"Um, by digging up dirt mounds?" Link stares at the boy's stick.

"Yea. One has to be heart-pounding to look at and dig up things, right?"

"I guess so." Malon shrugs.

"But with my cute face, I'm not heart-pounding at all, am I?"

Maybe if women shriek out loud how cute he is.

"Um, no, I guess," Malon agrees. "Do you have anything to make you look a little more… heart-pounding?"

"I wish I do. But, I don't. Maybe if I had a scary mask or something."

"We don't have anything to help you out," Link said.

"That's okay. I guess I will be the cute little gravekeeper when I grow up."

"Uh, does Dampe mind if we explore the Graveyard?"

"Sure! But don't pull the graves. Dampe will get mad at you if you do that."

Nobody in their right minds would do such a thing. But, hey, this is Link. He just thinks that all he'll see is a skeleton underneath.

By the entrance of the Graveyard is a huge stone carved with the inscription,

'R.I.P

Here lie the souls of those who

swore fealty to the

Royal Family of Hyrule.

The Sheikah, guardians of the

Royal Family and founders of

Kakariko, watch over these spirits

in their eternal slumber.'

"'Souls of those who swore fealty?'" Link reads. "So, these people buried here are ones who pledged loyalty to the Royal Family."

"But, this part about the Sheikahs. How would they watch over these souls if there's nearly any left?"

"Probably watches over them when their souls left their bodies, too."

"Hey, is that the gravekeeper's hut? Maybe he can tell me about… something."

Malon rushes up to the door of a small hut and knocks on it. An annoyed voice of somebody who's been cooped up too long at something this unique rings through the door.

"Be quiet! It's only 08:27! I, Dampe the gravekeeper, am in bed now! Go away and play! Maybe you can find a ghost in the daytime?"

"Mister, I need to ask you som-"

"I said, go away! All questions will have to wait until nighttime! Now, good day!"

"But, Mister!"

No more response is heard after that. Malon sighs, walking over to Link.

"Well, maybe I can find it out here by myself…"

"Find what?"

"My… mother's grave."

"Oh…" Link remembers the non-presence of Malon's mother in her life. "Um… Here, let me help you search for it."

They split up and start to search. Though it is golden hearted for Link to find Malon's mother, he has no idea which grave belongs to her. He doesn't have to go far, though.

"Hey, Link. I… I found it."

Malon is standing on the left side of the Graveyard, next to a tombstone of the top of its column. Link slowly ambulates up to her, seeing her trying to read the stone. He sees that the stone's inscription is worn away, probably by years of rain. Malon closes her eyes, as if trying to remember what the inscription bears.

"Link… meet… Mom."

Link doesn't know what to say. Being that he's created from the Great Deku Tree, he's never knew what it's like to be closely attached to a person that takes care of one because of hereditary, and then losing that person. He admits, he never is that close with the Great Deku Tree. Only knows him as the great father that protects every Kokiri, and that's it. Guilt is surfacing inside him, but Link suppresses it, to the almost empathy of Malon's mother.

"It's been… five years since… I last saw this grave… I… can't believe that the writing on this has worn away." Malon leans in closer to read the writing. "Dad wouldn't have enough money to replace it…"

"Is… is your mother famous? Because she's here and…"

"Yes. She's one of those generous people who takes in others in times of need and provides the food and shelter. Because a lot of people got back on their feet after being taken care of by Mom, the Royal Family blessed her, and gave her a spot in this Graveyard when she passed away."

"How did she…"

"Died?" Malon says the word with no fear. "It's… It's…"

"Maybe it's better if you don-"

"No. I can say it." Malon's voice trembles. "I can remember it clearly like it was yesterday. I was five. There was that one day when everything went well. The harvest went fine, the animals did their more than fair share, and the work was done early. Mom said that she could spend some time with me. We played in the corral, from the rest of the day to night. Dad was sleeping in the barn, tired like always. We had so much fun. I thought it was one of the best days of my life…"

Malon's eyes close again, the lashes a little wet from tears. Link sees how much this hurts her.

"Malon, you don't have to say anymore if this hurts you a lot."

Malon shakes her head, then continues.

"I… think we played up 'til midnight, because I saw the moon above me when we both laid down on the grass together, tired from the fun. Then, I heard a cry of a wolf. Mom looks at the entrance of the ranch, then dashes to it. I went after her. We were at the corral entrance when a Wolfos appears running up. I think it was hungry for some Cuccos, I wasn't sure. Seeing Mom and me there, I think it thought we were trying to hurt it. Mom was in front of me, hands blocking the way. Then, the Wolfos jumped at her… It… It…"

"Malon, please, just stop it. Seeing you cry from this…"

"No! I can do this!" Malon violently shakes her head again. "I… can say it, I know it!"

"Okay, but…"

Malon grabs Link and pulls him close, her face on his shoulder, wetting it by the moment. Her voice trembles greatly with each word.

"Oh, Link!" Malon sobs. "It was horrible! Mom was being torn and bite at! I couldn't do anything to stop it, but watch as Mom's being killed by the Wolfos! Dad stopped it, coming in with a hoe and driving it into the monster. But, it was too late. It was horrible, too horrible for me to see it again. I can't get the memory out of my head, no matter how many times I tried, or how hard each try was."

"Malon…" Link starts, but instead comforts her by holding her back, feeling the tremble ebb away.

"Mom… was dying… Her breathing was so hard… Her face was white… like… the moon above me back then… She had cuts all over her… and blood everywhere…"

"Malon… it's okay…"

"Her hand was so cold when I hold it… like she was dying from the cold instead. I remember Dad telling her to hang on. I remember yelling, 'Mom! Mom! Please be okay! Please! Please don't go away! I don't want to be alone!' Mom looked at me, and smiles. Her hand went up to my face, and I remember her saying, 'Don't cry for me, Malon… I will always be with you… Remember my song?' I nodded, clearly playing the song over and over in my head, trying to make all this go away. She said that singing the song will always make her close to me, even after she's gone. 'Good-bye, sweetie… Remember my song' was all she said before her eyes… closed… and she stopped… breathing…"

The familiar sound of silence hangs in the air on them. Link could feel Malon stop shaking, the sob going away, his shoulder stopped from getting wet any further. Malon's mind drifts off as the memory fades in her mind as painfully as it came.

_Oh, fairy boy... I told you a very personal thing of me, something painful to remember… and how from there I don't ever like to be lonely… not even now… And here you are, holding me… making me feel better._

Malon, the moment she grabbed Link, loves the feeling of warmth surging through her body, all from him. It's like riding a horse and smelling all the hundreds of flowers passing her by. Her heart again beats rapidly, with the sound of the thumping amplified by 10 times. She feels that Link could feel the heartbeats, or at least hear it. She almost would have let out a sigh of pleasure if she didn't have more self-control.

At least, for now.

_Oh, Link… How you make me feel better by holding me is so nice… like a best friend. But… I… want something more than that… Link… I just really… really… like… yo-_

"Malon…" Link pulls his head away and looks into her eyes, "do you feel better?"

"Y… y-y-yes… I feel better." Malon smiles. "Thanks, fairy boy."

Link smiles back, sending Malon's heart to a near-melting point. She is feeling better in more ways than one.

"Ooooooooooo!" the Graveyard boy yells out with pseudo-pleasure. "You two touched each other!"

Forced to break the personal air above Malon and Link, they both let go of each other, Link having a hand on the back on his neck, while Malon looks down at her feet trying to hide her blush on her cheeks. The Graveyard boy laughs.

"Ha ha! You two hugged each other! You two have cooties! Ha ha!" he yells out towards them. "Or, do I see hearts over you two? Lovesick! You two are sick with love! It'll become something all smoochy sooner or later! All wet, gross, love-dovey!"

Malon's blush just becomes redder with every word that comes out of the boy's mouth. She's sure that she'll explode if he goes on any further.

"We're just best friends, okay?" Link yells back.

"Sure you two are… Promise me you'll invite me to your wedding!"

With that flying out of his mouth towards Malon's ear, she feels hot enough to cook scrambled eggs, and not just limited to over and easy. Her face is now a good shade of red, its intensity almost making it to the art books. Malon's heart feels like it's desperate to break open her chest and bounce around the Graveyard at a fast speed.

"Ha ha…" Link laughs sarcastically. "We're just best friends! And I'll be glad if you just stop now, okay?"

"Whatever. He he he he…"

"So, Malon… Do you want to try that Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour tonight?" Link asks Malon as soon as the boy resumes his 'gravedigging.' "I want to try it. We can wait for night to come at that kind woman's house."

"Oh, um…"

"If you're scared, that's okay. I understand."

"Oh, no. I like to try it, too."

"You won't scream during it?"

"Wha… How dare you think I'll scream during it, fairy boy!" Malon gives Link a friendly push. "How do I know that YOU won't scream and squirm away?"

"Because…" Link returns the push, "I won't."

"Oh, and you think I will?" Malon pushes back.

"Maybe." Link returns the push, again.

"OH! That's just it! I'll just have to come with you and prove you wrong!"

Malon pushes to the point where it's more of a tackle, making Link fall backwards. She laughs, but is interrupted when Link stands up and does the same push, Malon landing on her behind. Like Malon, he laughs at this. This makes Malon so steamed (and yet, so warm at her heart) that she really does do a tackle, sending Link back to the ground, this time with Malon on top of him to make sure he stays down. At this playful scene, she giggles, the whole thing starting to look familiar.

"You can never beat me, fairy boy! No matter how hard you try!"

Link tries to push her off, but Malon reacts to this by laying herself on him, her hands restraining his wrists, her feet on his ankles.

"Un-uh! You're trapped, Link! There's no hope of winning for you! Tee hee!"

Link sighs, looking up at Malon's eyes. Actually, Link could easily win this, just by throwing her off. But, again, letting her win occupies his mind. It just feels… right for him. What is wrong with him? He's making himself look like he's weak in front of Malon, but… something is just bothering him to do so. And every time he does, his heart beats rather funny. Not bad, but funny, in a good way.

Malon grins, seeing Link give up. It's nice that she won, but now, her emotions let her see what's going on. She has him in her grasp. He can't escape. Did Link let her win? She has no doubt of that. But, the most noticeable thing her emotions point out is how close and touchy they are, especially their faces. Her face is just inches away from his…

Does she dare lean in?

_No, that's for grown-ups… who are more than just best friends…_

Despite this thought, her face DOES start to lean in, involuntarily. The air starts to warm up on her face, she feels Link's breath mixing with hers, her lips attracted to its opposite.

_It's for grown-ups only… isn't it?_

Link's eyes is now the only thing she sees, blue, as blue as it can be. More color in it than the whole sky, more color in it than all the water of the world, so much more color… Is this what Link is thinking also? The same thing? The same thought flowing through Malon's mind like warm milk? How blue her eyes are compared to the world? How close they were? And… how close they are about to-

"Hey, Malon!" Link simpers. "You're getting a little too close for both of us!"

"Wha…?" she softly said, still stuck in her lovesick world.

"I mean, we look like we're about to kiss!"

"Yea…?" Nope, she still thinks nothing of it.

"We're best friends!"

The sentence hits hard on Malon like a rock to the head. The real world Malon comes at her with a splash of cold water.

_What are you doing! You're about to kiss your best friend, Link! Are you that stuck in your head, Malon?_

The lovesick Malon answers,

_Yes, I am! Why can't I kiss him?_

_HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! A kiss on the cheek, that's a bit okay, but on the LIPS?_

_Argh! Why can't you stay shut up in that corner of my head?_

"Malon?" Link's heart grows a bit nervous. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Huh?" Malon answers, then shakes her head. "Oh, yeah… Um, I'm okay."

"Then, could you get off me?"

"Oh! Um, sorry, fairy boy!"

"Are you sure you two are best friends?" the Graveyard boy laughs at them. "Because you two just touched each other again!"

_Oh, man. _Malon shakes her head. _These bad, little things keep happening to me every time I try to show Link my feelings…_


	9. Light of Slumber

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 9- Light of Slumber**

**Kakariko Village; Night**

"Number 7!" Malon says as she holds up a Golden Skulltula token.

Malon and Link manages to find a Golden Skulltula in the incomplete building, due to the fact that Golden Skulltulas prefer night over day. It's interesting how these giant critters leave behind a token.

"Okay! Let's go the Graveyard!" Malon says after stashing the token.

"Are you sure you won't wet yourself again?"

She exaggeratedly gasps. "How in the world do you dare ask such a question!"

"Okay, okay! Just checking! Because it'll be bad if that dress and underwear of yours get wet again."

Luckily, Malon's white dress and undergarment managed to dry off before night came. The orange dress is nice, but it is just a little too large for her. Still, there's an arguable fact that it has softer fabric, and that due to its large size (and with no undergarment on), it feels breezier to where she would cuddle herself to the ground from the feel of it.

"Ugh!" Malon lets out disgustedly. "You are a sick boy!"

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's hurry it up."

**Graveyard**

The Graveyard is spooky by day, but horribly nerve wrecking at night. With almost no light to see from, it's impossible to see anything that's barely more than 12 feet away from someone. Not to mention that sounds can come from anywhere…

"I wish we brought a lamp," Link says after trying to look beyond the 12 feet range, "then we would see better."

"Um… yeah… I wish we did. Sure is dark…"

_Hey, Navi! Come on out and give us some light._ Link mentally calls to her.

The fairy flies out, lighting up a good radius around them.

"Is that better?" Navi asks.

"Yeah. Thanks. If you just stay out here for a while…"

"Fine…"

Sacrificing the comfort of a mind to the physical needs of her owner, Navi sighs and becomes stuck as the living lamp.

Malon and Link pass by the carved stone by the entrance, but they couldn't find the gravekeeper anywhere.

"That's strange." Malon looks around. "The sign said 18:00 to 21:00. Where's Mr. Dampe?"

"Maybe he's still in his hut?"

"Maybe. Let's see then."

Link knocks on the hut's door. No response. Link then does the next thing when nobody responds. He tries the knob and finds it unlocked.

"Hey, the gravekeeper didn't lock it." Link turns the door and opens it.

"Is this what you do when nobody answers? Just open the door?"

"Yeah."

"But, haven't you ever thought that nobody really wants to have people over?"

"I don't know. Every time I don't get an answer, I open the door and find out that the person's not home."

"Oh, whatever…"

The hut inside looks larger than it does outside, but all there is in there is an old bed that looks like mold has begun calling it theirs, a wooden chair missing its arms, and a table with a book full of musty, yellow pages.

"What's this?" Link walks over to the book.

"It looks like… the gravekeeper's diary?"

"Hmm…"

Malon picks the book off the table and starts shuffling through the pages.

"Nothing interesting here… Just entries of having new bodies to bury… Here's something. 'Today, the Poes and I have begun a truce, after all those years of them yelling and trying to scare me, that I shouldn't wander around the Graveyard at night and dig up stuff. It seems good; they haven't sprung out of their graves and start attacking ever since. I guess all they want is that nobody should pull open their graves. Oh, well. At least more people are coming at night for the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour I keep on having. More Rupees for me, I suppose.'"

Malon turns her attention back up to Link, who's wearing the same confused expression as she is.

"'The Poes and I have begun a truce?'" Malon repeats.

"Is that even possible?"

Link remembers an encounter with a Poe once in the forest. It wasn't exactly the best first impression he ever saw of a Poe.

"I guess so… I mean, if you're a gravekeeper, and you keep doing this dig every night…"

"Yeah, I think it would come to that."

Malon again skims through the page, flipping the entries of those who would be buried. She stops for a moment when her mother becomes one of those, then continues flipping. Again, she stops, this time for a while.

"What did you find?" Link asks when he sees this stop.

"Something… very interesting. It's the latest entry. 'When I dug a hole, I found a treasure that stretches--BOING! And shinks--BOING! It's so fun, I'll never give it to anybody.'"

Again, Malon looks up with the same result as before.

"Something that stretches and shrinks? Weird."

"I don't know…" Link has a smirk on his face. "It **does** sound fun to me."

"How would something that stretches and shrinks be fun?"

"I don't know. It just is."

Malon dismisses the idea with a sigh. "Boys…"

Malon puts back the diary on the table, then follows Link to the door. Link turns the knob, seeing how there's no problem entering and exiting somebody's house when they're not home. It's not like they're going to steal or damag-

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Malon and Link scream.

"What are you two doing in my hut!"

A hunched back man in overalls with an almost deformed face stares dangerously at Malon and Link, holding a shovel pointed them.

Malon and Link take a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What? What are you two screaming for!"

Again, they take in some more air. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"QUIET! You two are giving me a headache!"

Repeat and scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The man clamps both of Link and Malon's mouth shut, preventing even air from coming out.

"If you two don't shut your yaps, I WILL use this shovel on you! Got it?"

With the option of screaming cut off, both of them nod.

"Okay, then." the man still kept their mouths closed, just in case. "Now, what's so scary that made you two scream like that?"

The moment the question's over, both of Malon and Link's fingers point at him.

"What, me? I didn't scare you that much, did I?"

The fingers emphasize the pointing, directly at…

"My face? My face scared you two THAT much?"

The two nod to the question. The man shrugs.

"Eh, I guess a trip to a facial make-over wouldn't hurt nowadays."

He lets go of their mouths, certain that they won't go back to their brain-piercing screaming.

"Okay, you two. What are you doing in my hut?"

"Your hut? So, you must be Dampe the gravekeeper, right?" Link asks.

"Yep."

"Oh, sorry, Mister!" Malon apologizes. "We were just looking for you! We thought you were still here!"

"Ah, I was just behind a grave. Mustn't seen you two, then. So, are both of you here for the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour of mine?"

"Yes, Mister."

"Well, let's go on outside, then."

They head out of the hut and onto the path going through the Graveyard.

"All right, kids. Remember one thing out here. Don't mess around with the graves. You do, and those Poes will be after ya."

"Oh, we wouldn't really do such a thing. Right, Link?"

"Well…"

"Oh, come on, Link! You really think we would pull open those graves and have Poes chasing after us?"

"Ah-hem! If you two are done…" Dampe interrupts, "I'll tell you what my side business is…"

Both Malon and Link silences themselves to this.

"Okay, what this tour is, is that I'll dig up a dirt mound for ya."

"That's it?" Malon said.

"Yep." Dampe nods, then puts on a dark, excited face. "What's gonna come out? What's gonna come out? When I start digging, we'll find out!"

The two blinks to this, apparently not scared by Dampe's rather poor work.

"Ah, you two don't know the scary of rhyming. All right. We're standing over a dirt mound. Do you want me to dig here? 10 Rupees for one hole."

"Gee, isn't that a bit expensive?" Malon questions.

"Hey, it's your choice. This is my fee."

"Sure." Link hands out 10 Rupees. "Couldn't hurt just to pay 10 for a hole."

"Thanks." Dampe receives his fee. "Okay, here goes."

Dampe drives his shovel into the dirt mound, thrusting it in more with his foot. With a grunt, he unearths the mound, revealing a Piece of Heart.

"Here you go! Your prize."

"Wow! A Piece of Heart!" Malon picks it up. "How lucky is that?"

"So, you two want me to shovel anywhere else?"

"No, thanks, sir." Link shakes his head. "We're okay."

"If you two ever want to try it again, I'll be around the Graveyard until 21:00. Then, you two will be by yourself."

Dampe walks, or rather plods forward, following the path.

"Well, we've tried the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour out," Malon said. "Now, I think we should head back and- Link! What are you doing!"

Link is pulling open one of the graves nearby.

"Just curious," is all the answer Link gives.

"Just curious? Are you crazy? I mean, fine, when you brought me here and all that, but THIS?"

"C'mon. Don't you want to know what's underneath?"

If Link has any idea what's underneath. Luckily, instead of a mound with a skeleton in it (and probably a Poe), there is a hole where it should be.

"See? A hole! Let's see what's inside!"

_THIS BOY IS ABSOLUTELY INSANE! _Malon's thought cries out loud. _I AM NOT FOLLOWING HIM!_

Next thing she knows, both Link and her jump in the hole. A crypt is underneath, with skeletons of its owners lying around.

_HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN?_

"It's a bit cold in here, isn't it?" Link's breath becomes a white puff.

"Uh… Yes… I-It's cold here."

"Hey, a treasure chest!" Link points ahead.

A treasure chest is found between two torches, with a rocky wall behind it. Link runs down and up the steps to it.

"Fairy boy, wait! Are you sure it's okay to take that?"

"They're not going to need it, right?"

"Yes…"

Malon walks up to Link, having second thoughts about this. Link opens the treasure chest, reaches inside, and pulls out…

"A Hylian Shield?" Malon sees the great shield in Link's hands. "Who in the world would put something as valuable as this in here?"

"I don't know. But it's still something, right? I could use it!"

"Uh, hello, Mr. Wise Guy! It's too big for you to use it!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so…" Link rechecks the size, "and am I that wise?"

"Ugh! Let's just get out of here."

Taking the light portal, they reappear outside the grave. Link wears a smug smile while holding his new shield. But, as it's too big for him, the smile is gone as fast as it came.

"C'mon, let's head back to that Miss's place."

"Don't you want to explore some more of this graveyard, Malon? I think there's still some cool stuff around."

"No, I don't, Link."

"Okay, then. I'll explore by myself, if you're too scared."

"I'm not scared!" Malon lies. "If you're going to explore by yourself, fine. I'll heading back for dinner!"

"Okay. I'll see you later," Link said, then walks off.

"Fine, then."

Malon is about to turn when her mind tells her to freeze. She doesn't want to be scared, or worse. But, she doesn't want to go back without Link. These two thoughts argue with each other bitterly. In the end, she sighs and turns around. If she's coming along, she better step up to her fear and face it.

"Fairy boy, wait!"

Malon catches up to Link standing in front of the largest tombstone in the Graveyard. Two other graves stand side by side it like guardians.

CRACK! Lightning breaks across the sky, sending rain down on Malon and Link.

_Oh, great._ Malon feels even more regretful._ Rain…_

Link seems surprised at this. He looks around, seeing a downpour on the Graveyard.

"Huh? Malon!" Link sees her running up to him. "So, you changed your mind?"

"… Yeah, I've changed it," Malon said regrettably. "This rain. Why did it have to come now!"

"I know… Hey, look at this. I think it says, 'Royal Family's Tomb.' This seems like the biggest tombstone here."

"Hmm. Yeah. And these two next to it are kinda big, too."

Malon walks over to the left one and reads it. On it bears,

'Royal Composer Bros.

Sharp the Elder

R.I.P.'

"Sharp the Elder…?" Malon reads off the inscription. "That name sounds familiar… AAAHHH!"

A Poe appears in front of its grave. This Poe is wearing a hat with a crest of the sun on it, and the symbol of the Royal Family is on its brooch.

"Look out!" Link pulls out his Fairy Slingshot.

WHAM! A Deku Seed hits the Poe. It flies away, but not until it's stop by another Deku Seed, fired from Malon. It tries to flies away again, but is met with two more shots, defeating it. It disintegrates, dropping its lantern and revealing its remain. Malon and Link slowly walks up to it, seeing a green face with a… smile?

"GYAAAAH! YOU KILLED ME… Unbelievable!" it screams.

"Um, aren't you already dead to begin with?" Malon points out.

"Oh, what? You're not one of Ganondorf's men, are you?"

"No," Link answers. "We, uh… have something to deal with him now."

"Oh. Then, I'm sorry for attacking you two, and then asking you that. Because of my role as a ghost, I had to act like that. I apologize."

"That's okay."

"Now then, let me introduce myself. Ahem… I am one of the ghostly composer brothers of Kakariko Village."

"Oh, you're one of those famous composer brothers of the Royal Family!" Malon realizes. "I knew I heard that name somewhere."

"Yes, that is correct. Now, to continue. All the people in this village are born to serve the Royal Family of Hyrule. We brothers also served the Royal Family, as you said, and were assigned to study the hereditary mystic powers of the family."

The face goes into a sad frown.

"Though we never could figure out the power of the Triforce…"

The face goes back into a smile.

"We had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of ocarinas and voices of Hylians."

"Tones of ocarinas and voices of Hylians? Controlling time?" Link imagines his Fairy Ocarina sending him back in time, allowing him to change his fate.

"And you and your brother **almost** completed your study?" Malon gapes at him, seeing a life-changing discovery barely close to reaching its destination.

"Uh, I mean…" the face's smile grows wider, along with a mix of surprise. "Actually, we did complete that study!"

"Then, why haven't we heard of it?"

"Oh, that." the smile turns upside down. "We **would** have been famous, if that hateful Ganondorf had not tried to steal our results."

Link groans to another scheme of the Gerudo. "Ganondorf…" Link has a repulsive look. "What isn't he trying to get?"

"Heh, I know. We, my brother and I, could never let him reap the fruits of our research! That's why we gave our lives to protect the secret." the smile reappears again. "I don't know what you two have against him, but if you don't like him, I can trust you two."

"Thanks, Mr. Sharp." Malon smiles back.

"Just call me Sharp. Or Sharp the Elder. Which, by the way… If you want to know more about this secret, um, 'ask' my younger brother over there."

The Poe disappears with laughter. Malon looks at the grave on the other side, belonging to Sharp's brother. She turns her gaze at Link, who is looking at the grave, also.

"Don't tell me." Malon puts together. "You want to know more, right?"

A nod, a reading of the grave bearing,

'Royal Composer Bros.

Flat the Younger

R.I.P.'

a Poe appearing with younger looks and a moon crest where the sun crest should be, then four more shots from slingshots, leading to another green, smiling remain of the Poe.

"GYAAAH! I'M DEAD AGAIN! What? You two?"

"Er, do you know us?" Link asks.

"You don't think that whoever my elder brother's talking to, I don't hear what's going on between them?"

Link shrugs.

"Somehow, you two remind me of… Princess Zelda…"

"This is coming from a Poe?" Malon rolls her eyes.

"Hmm… Since you two may have some connection with the Royal Family, I will tell you a little more of our tale." Flat starts off with a sigh. "Back then, people called us great composers because of the many musical masterpieces we wrote."

"Yeah…" Malon says heavenly, "you wrote some good music."

A memory hidden inside Malon surfaces, sending her into a state of question.

"Hey… Did you two brothers meet my mother?"

"Hmm?"

"My mother. The lady from Lon Lon Ranch."

"The lady from Lon Lon Ranch…? Oh, her… Oh, yes, we did meet your mother. Sweet woman. She's a good composer, always singing her songs like a pure deity."

"I'm Malon."

"Well, Malon, I'm glad to meet you." Flat pauses for a moment. "You do look like her, amazingly like looking at a mirror. I bet you have her voice, and her singing talent, too."

"Yes… A lot of people say I do."

"That's good of you, to have your mother's talent. That's something to be glad of. Though, I have to say, meeting your mother here after her unfortunate… passing away is a bit sad for me and my brother."

"Oh… Yes…"

"Now… I shouldn't be talking about that. I should get back to my tale. Ah-hem… My brother and I were composers, yes. But, were not just that. We had a mission to analyze the mysterious powers of Hyrule's Royal Family. Our names would be a part of Hyrule's history if we could complete our research!"

"But, you and your brother **did** complete it, right?" Link reminds.

"Er, yes, that's right… We kept our study extremely secret until we completed it. I guess too secret to where we don't know how far it went."

"The study…" Malon said. "It's still about controlling time, right?"

"Somewhat of controlling time. To tell the truth, each of us was studying a different song, one to summon the sun and another to summon the moon."

"Summoning the sun and the moon? Making it daytime or nighttime instantly or something?"

"Well, in simple terms, yes."

"Is that what you mean by controlling time?" Link tries to put it together.

"I guess it is if you want to go **forward** in time, or want day or night quickly."

"But… wouldn't that mess everything up if you do that? Just make it day or night just like that?" Malon snaps her fingers to demonstrate. "People are going to be confused when the time they should sleep is when they should get up…"

"I don't know. We were simply doing what we were told. We didn't know what the Royal Family would use such a power for."

"Could you tell us what you found in your result?" Link asks.

"Well… That's the hard part. I can't… here. See, if you're really one of Ganondorf's men…"

"We're not! In fact, I've been sent by a member of the Royal Family."

"Really? If you were really sent by a member of the Royal Family, I will tell you about the results of our study."

"Then, the results…?"

"Oh, not yet. I'm still not sure if you two are lying or not."

"Oh, come on, Flat!" Malon pleads. "You could trust us!"

"See, if you really want to know… My brother and I inscribed it on the royal tombstone."

"That?" Link points at the large tombstone at the end of the Graveyard.

"Oh, not that… There's another one. That's the one we place it on."

"Where?"

"I'm not going to tell you that much more unless you prove yourself. As messengers of the Royal Family, you should show your Royal credentials on top of the Triforce mark…"

"Triforce mark? Where?"

"Right over there, between the graves of I and my brother. That's all I'm revealing. So, farewell, unless you have some questions about the tale. Or some questions about the results after you get them…"

The Poe disappears the same way as his brother, laughing. Malon immediately sees the mark on the ground, the three triangles forming a larger one.

"Here's the Triforce mark." Malon points at it. "Now, how do we show our 'Royal credentials' like he said?"

"Hmm. Show something that connects us to the Royal Family…" Link thinks for a moment.

_Well, Zelda's Letter isn't going to help… Maybe her song?_ Link thought.

"I think we should play Zelda's Lullaby here," Link suggests.

"Well, it's worth a try…"

Link pulls out his Fairy Ocarina, Malon taking a deep breath. Fortunately, Link taught her Zelda's Lullaby before going to the Graveyard. He figures the more both of them know something, the better prepared they will be. A note is heard, then it's led to a higher one, then back down, to complete the mythical song. Repeated once more, the two plays Zelda's Lullaby in harmony, resonating throughout the Graveyard. The storm overhead grows stronger to each note, rain's pouring unstopped, lightning crackles in a strange, fearful light show, and the wind nearly strong enough to push Malon and Link off their feet.

"Great. Just great," Malon comments. "It's getting more worse out here."

"Well, it can't get any worse than this."

The clouds gather to an immense volume to where it literally blocks out the moon and sky. Now, there really is no way to see what's in front of them. Only the terrifying lightning does little to help the situation.

"Link? Where are you! I can't see you!"

"I'm right here! Here, let me find your hand…"

Malon's hand is grasped by something warm, chasing away the cold of the rain, and melting away her fear of what's happening. If something's going to happen, Link is right there, beside her…

_Thanks, fairy boy…_

CRACK! Lightning strikes the Royal Family's Tombstone and shatters it to pieces, sending Link and Malon backward with a scream. Link shakes his head, looking at the wreckage. Where the tombstone should be is now a hole…

"Hey, look at this, Malon," Link points after Malon regains consciousness. "Another hole under a tombstone."

"Oh, yay," Malon groans. "How lucky is that…"

"Well, time to find those results of the composer brothers."

Link jumps in the hole, leaving Malon behind for a moment.

_Why do I get myself involve in things like this? Is it because of Link?_

**Royal Family's Tomb**

Jumping in, she finds another crypt, much larger than the last one she visited.

"Link, look out!" Navi flies over to a bat on the wall of the tunnel. "That's a Keese! Take it out quickly before it decides to fly into you!"

Link nods and ends the Keese's life with a Deku Seed. Malon runs up to him.

"Wow. What a big tomb this is." Malon sees the skeletons lying around the room at the end of the tunnel. "Sure is, uh, welcome-y."

"Look!" Link points at the end of the room. "There's a door. But, it's barred shut."

"I think you should take care of all the Keeses in this room first," Navi suggests after scanning around the room. "It may trigger something."

"No problem then."

Taking out the last three Keeses in the room, the door unbars itself afterwards.

"Okay, it's done," Malon said while putting away her slingshot.

"Hey! Check this out!" Navi yells out, hovering over a skull to their left. "This skull…"

"What about this skull?" Link looks at it when he comes up close to it.

"I think it whispering…" Navi explains. "I think I can hear it… It says, 'Shine light on the living dead…'"

"'Shine light on the living dead?'" Malon scratches her head. "Wha…?"

"I don't know," Navi said. "That skeleton over there… I think it's whispering, too."

She flies over and hovers around the skeleton, hearing its whisper.

"This skeleton says, 'Those who break into the Royal Tomb will be obstructed by the lurkers of the dark.'"

"Okay… This is starting to get creepy here…" Malon's fear is rising again. "'Lurkers of the dark?'"

"Does it mean the 'living dead' the skull was talking about?" Link asks Navi.

"Maybe. It sounds like the composer brothers' results are being protected by them."

"We got this far, didn't we? I'm not going back without knowing the results."

Link runs up to the door, on top of an encrypted block.

"C'mon, Malon." he stretches his hand out. "I'll pull you up."

Malon grabs it and got herself level up with to Link. Up to the door, they can feel a strange energy emitting from it. A strange energy that invokes a feeling that yells out, "AH! DON'T DO IT!"

"Maybe we should rethink about this…" Malon tries to take a step back.

"C'mon. I'm not going back without those results."

Malon sighs with yet more regret. "Fine. Let's just get it over with, with these lurkers of the dark beyond this door. Probably some more Keeses…"

A horrible, hair-raising moaning is heard once the door opens. It sends even shivers down Link's back. Whoever these lurkers of the dark are, he's not going to like it…

"What's that green stuff there?" Malon points at the pools of liquid on the floor with fumes rising from it.

"Probably something we shouldn't step in… Do you hear-"

"The moaning?" Malon's face goes into horror. "I was hoping that it was just my imagination…"

Slowly edging their way into the center, the horror goes berserk. Malon starts to breathe uncontrollably.

"Oh… my… goddess! Zombies!"

She screams out, attracting the unwanted attention from the lurkers of the dark. The bare bodies of dead men start to turn their attention on her.

"Malon!" Link dives his hand over her mouth.

"These are ReDeads!" Navi silently yells out to them. "Its gaze will paralyze you!"

Brown, rotting skin, bloody moaning, the face paper-thin that shows the skull. The description of the dying heart horror before them.

"Paraly- Malon…" Link feels a sudden physical change of her. "You're… growing cold… And… awfully still…"

Needless to say, Malon has three ReDeads staring down at her. She can't move; all she feels is fear wrapping itself around her and easily holding her still.

"Malon! Snap out of it! C'mo- Ugh!"

_Link!_ Malon sees an even worse sight.

Slow as these ReDeads may be, they sure can cover a good distance over a short amount of time. One already grabs Link and wraps itself around him, then, it slowly, slowly… what it's doing is unexplainable…

"Link!" Malon frees herself from the paralysis.

Without thinking, she runs and dives herself toward the ReDead, pushing it off and letting it fall into the green liquid. Link is on the ground, hideous marks on him.

"Link! Link! Stand up! Please, c'm-"

Another paralysis from the ReDeads cut off the last of Malon's sentence. She may not see it, but she could feel them coming, closer… closer… A hand is starting to wrap around her… holding her… And… throwing her across the room?

THUD! Link had managed to grab hold of Malon and with all his strength sent her flying to the other side of the room. Now, he just has to run over there, but not on the floor, where the ReDeads are crossing over. The only choice is to cross the green liquid. It isn't that deep; the ReDead that fell into it only has its feet underneath surface. Link urges his feet to move, sending them plunging into the fuming, green-

"Argh!" Link yells out sickeningly, follow by heavy breathing.

A gasp of dread escapes Malon's mouth. "Link! Link, what's wrong!"

"Link! That green stuff is decaying your body!" Navi screams her high-pitched voice out. "Get out of there!"

His energy is being dramatically sapped away as his body is still touching the green liquid. Link heaves himself out to the other side of the decaying matter. Now, he just has to run across one more pool of green liquid, and they'll be safe… well, while in the tomb.

"Ah!" Link cries as he goes across the second pool.

Malon looks on in with an aghast face to these pains of Link. The green liquid is decaying him, decaying him like that. Link feels his skin close to coming off his flesh. With his body nearly depleted of energy, his vision blurs, see a mix of green and blue, and a hint of red in front of him; coldness is gripping him as the warmth is bleeding away; he's almost there… just a bit more…

"Link! You're okay? Speak to me! C'mon, fairy boy!" a warm, familiar voice meets his ears as his feet leave the pool.

"… Yeah… I'm… a-okay…" Though, his face turning pale tells the truth.

Malon's little relief isn't over as the ReDeads realizes their to-be victims are on the other side. They slowly turn their bodies, determined to use their gaze of paralysis. Malon, taking matter into her own hands, grabs underneath Link's shoulders and drags him into the next room, praying to the goddesses that it's safe in there. Like a miracle, the room is cleared of any ReDeads, just has the decaying liquid on either side, with an inscription on the far end of the room.

"Link… Um, where's your bottle of Lon Lon Milk…?" Malon says as she kneels, searching through his pack. She's determined to say calm. Panicking would not help anybody.

"It's in there… somewhere…" His eyes are closed, a sign of weakness.

"Somewhere is not going to help…"

She finds the gleaming bottle of white liquid far in the back. She pulls it out, then uncaps it.

"Here… drink this."

"I…"

"Shh… Just drink it."

"Could you… bring it to my… mouth?"

Malon brings the bottle's rim to his lips. She tips it over, seeing the content drain as Link swallows the tasty drink. When it is halfway filled, Malon pulls the bottle away, capping it and putting it back into Link's pack.

"How are you feeling?" Malon's voice still has worry despite the healthy drink.

Link takes a deep breath, feeling his energy come back from the milk. Malon sees the paleness turn into Link's skin color, his breathing warm on her face. Link's vision takes a turn toward clearness, seeing Malon's face turning from worry to relief. He shakes his head, then sits up.

"I'm… feeling better." Link sees a grin on her face. "Thanks."

"You welcome, fairy boy." She stands up. "Well, that's something… scary to remember for a while."

"Hey, you did want adventure."

"Yeah, but not to where it gets all scary like this."

"Mmm." Link sees the inscription behind her. "Hey, that must be the results!"

Quickly, Link stands up and walks toward the writing.

"'This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family,'" Malon reads.

"Why would someone write a poem to the dead?"

"Oh, fairy boy. It's to remember them, like it says right here."

"Well, let's see this poem, then…"

A short paragraph follows the sentence,

'The rising sun will eventually set,

A newborn's life will fade.

From sun to moon, moon to sun…

Give peaceful rest to

the living dead.'

"Interesting… huh?" Link notices something else.

"What?"

"Something else is inscribed on the tombstone…"

A staff with notes on it is on the lower-left corner of the poem.

"It's the secret melody of the Composer Brothers!" Malon figures it out.

"This is the result? A song?"

"Hey, they did study about the songs to summon the sun and moon, right?"

"I guess."

"So?"

"Let's learn it, then."

A low note, to a lower one, then a high strike. They repeat the three notes, feeling the peace of rest coming from it. The song is heard throughout the grave, soothing the souls of the undead. Rest goes over them, as they accept it with content.

"Keep the Sun's Song in your hearts." a voice whispers through the notes. "Restless souls wander where they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song."

**Graveyard; Day**

It feels as if the sun has shined through the night and lit up Malon and Link's heart. Light pierces the darkness, providing amenity and safety. Next thing they know when they open their eyes, they are outside, on the Triforce mark next to the entrance of the Royal Family's Tomb. And it's daytime, the sun trying its best to shine through the stormy clouds.

"Hey, we're outside! In daytime!" Malon look on in amazement.

"I know that's great and all, but that means I won't have dinner… or any sleep at all…" Link groans.


	10. Time over Money

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 10- Time over Money**

**Kakariko Village; Day**

"Look, kids. The road is closed beyond this point!" the soldier emphasizes.

Malon and Link are just outside the gate to Death Mountain, being restricted by the gatekeeper.

"We have to go up there, sir!" Link pleads. "It's something important!"

"Can't you read the sign over there?" the gatekeeper points.

"Huh?" Malon sees a barely noticeable sign next to the gate.

"Eh? Oh, I see. You two are still just kids, and you can't read yet. Ha ha hah!"

Ignoring the insult, the two walk over to the sign, formally written with the words,

'Death Mountain

No passage without a

Royal Decree!'

"'A Royal Decree?'" Malon repeats slowly. "Hey, Zelda's Letter could help us out, can't it?"

"Hmm? Uh, I think so."

"Well, show it to the soldier!"

"Right, right…"

Link pulls the letter from his pack and hands it to the gatekeeper. A surprised look is etched on gatekeeper's face as he takes Zelda's Letter.

"Oh, this is…" the gatekeeper notices the handwriting on the front. "This is surely Princess Zelda's handwriting! Well, let's see…" the gatekeeper opens up the letter. "Hmmm… OK… 'This is Link… He is under my orders to save Hyrule.'"

_What! Zelda wrote that in there?_ Link couldn't believe that Zelda wrote that in the letter. Nobody believes Zelda's prophecy, except him and Malon. Even the King of Hyrule says that it's not a prophecy. _Great. Now, it'll make us look even less believable._

Malon blinks, having the same thought as Link. How naïve is a person that is so famous that she's never met? It looks like her adventure would have to be cut off short.

"Wah ha ha ha hah!" the gatekeeper bends over to exerts his laughter. "What kind of funny game has our Princess come up with now!"

"Sir, it's… not a funny game she's come up with…" Link reasons.

"OK, OK, all right." the gatekeeper hands back the letter. "You can go now… Just be careful, Mr. Hero! Wah hah ha ha hah!"

"Okay! Up Death Mountain we go, then!" Malon cheers.

"'We'?" the gatekeeper repeats the word. "Miss, you can't go with him."

"What?" Malon feels the sentence like a scissor to a thread. "Why, Mr. Gatekeeper?"

"Miss, this decree only allows 'Link' to pass through. Not you."

"But… but…"

"Sir, please," Link pleads again for the second time. "Let her pass, too. She's… she's… she's my best friend…"

This affects the gatekeeper's mind a lot. It's a horrible thing to split up best friends like this. He sighs, thinking of a way.

"Well… Maybe I can look around this, BUT!" the gatekeeper pressures the word. "I'll like you two to do me something."

"Anything, sir."

"Have you two been to the Happy Mask Shop that just opened in the Hyrule Castle Town Market? Everyone is talking about it!"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Oh? Well, my little boy pesters me for a popular mask, but I don't have time to go there…"

"Done, Mister!" Malon nods quickly. "We'll get your boy a popular mask!"

"By the way, kids… If… IF you're going to climb Death Mountain, you should equip a proper shield! It is an active volcano, after all!"

"A proper shield?" Link looks at his Deku Shield.

"Well, the shield you have is… well… made of wood. Active volcano, wooden shield, not a good mix there, Mr. Hero. The most proper shield I can think of for Death Mountain is the Hylian Shield."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got one." Link switches his Deku Shield for the Hylian Shield.

"What about you, Miss? Do you have one, too?"

"Um… well, you see…" Malon thinks of a cover-up, but fails, "no, Mister, I don't have one."

"Miss, it is dangerous up there… But, if you think you're good to go already, don't worry about it."

"No, I'll get one, if it's as dangerous as you said, Mr. Gatekeeper."

The prospect of her wearing a big, metal shield on her back is oddly favorable.

"If you go back to Hyrule Castle Town Market, which you are since you're getting the mask, you should check out the Bazaar," the gatekeeper tips off. "They sell the shield you need there. Tell 'em I sent you and they should give you a special discount!"

"Thanks, Mister!" Malon gives her gratitude before heading off with Link.

**Market**

"Oh, the Market is always bustling as ever!" Malon exclaims.

Indeed, the Market looks the same as it did the last time Link saw it. People demanding products and lower prices in the stalls, the stores have customers line up to the door, the casual talk between two people around them. It is as if it never changed when they left it.

"Okay, let's get the mask first." Malon looks around. "There's the Happy Mask Shop. Let's go in!"

**Happy Mask Shop**

The owner is wearing the happiest (if not the strangest) of grins, and is standing behind a counter, with a giant frame around him resembling a cat. Behind him are empty shelves with an exception of one mask being on his right and another on his left. A large sign is held up next to the counter, with the writing,

'Happy Mask Shop

Please read this sign before you use this shop.

How This Shop Works

We do not sell masks at this shop.

We just lend them to you.

You sell the loaned mask on your own.

You pay back the money for the mask, and we will lend you a newer model.

You can borrow masks you have already sold again; however, you can sell each model of mask only once.

Please try our shop!

--Happy Mask Shop Owner'

The two blink in confusion. A shop that lends masks to people to sell them? This world of Hyrule has just gotten a little stranger again.

"Hiyeee!" the owner greets. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop! We deal in masks that bring happiness to everyone! How would you two like to be happiness salesmen?"

"Um…" both Link and Malon starts.

"You two can work together! I'll lend you a mask. You sell the mask and bring the money back here. After you've sold all the masks, you will become happy yourself! Have faith…"

_Just step away from the man. The door is right behind you._ This thought runs through both of their minds, but has no use because of the needed mask for the gatekeeper's son.

"Okay, then, sir. We'll become… happiness salesmen, then." Malon find the two words difficult to say.

"Remember, someone always wants a mask to make them happy! Somewhere in the world, somebody is waiting for these masks. Just have faith…"

"Well, then, sir, do you have a… popular mask that you could se- I mean, lend to us?" Link asks.

"Oh, this Keaton Mask is the one! Keaton stuff is hot, hot, hot!"

"Then, could we borrow it, then?"

The owner pulls the mask off the shelves and hands it to Link.

"The price for the Keaton Mask is 10 Rupees. Don't forget that!"

**Market**

Link stares into the empty eyes of the Keaton Mask. It sure looks strange despite how popular it is.

"What's a Keaton, anyway?" Link asks Malon.

"Um… I think it's a ghost fox or something. I don't know. I'm not in the Market much, so I have no idea."

"Well, next stop is the Bazaar," Link remembers. "What is a Bazaar?"

"A place where they sell all kinds of stuff. Dad never lets me in there, says there's too much adults around."

**Bazaar**

Maybe because of its owner, because it's the owner that looks bizarre.

"OH!" the owner is surprised. "Golly, two kids here! Are you two lost?"

"No, Mister." Malon shakes her head. "We're here to buy a Hylian Shield."

"Hah hah! That big shield? I know it's my current hot seller, but it might be too big for you, kid."

Malon puts on a face of anger and annoyance. The owner laughs for a while, then stops.

"Okay, okay, then," the owner said solemnly. "I'll sell it to you if you want it that badly. 80 Rupees for the shield."

"The guard at the Death Mountain gate told us about you, Mister," Malon said with a hard tone.

"You heard about us from the guard at Death Mountain gate?" the owner raise an eyebrow. "Well, I have to give you a good deal then. I'll cut the price in half, 40 Rupees, no more or less."

"40 Rupees it is, then." Link smacks down the Rupees on the counter.

"Geez, kid, don't go overboard."

"I know a good price when I see it, sir."

The owner takes the Rupees, then grabs one of the shields off the shelves and hands it to Malon.

"Pleasure doing business with you two kids."

**Market**

"Goddess! This thing is heavy!" Malon struggles to put the shield on her back.

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks."

Link takes the Hylian Shield from Malon, goes around her, and fits it on the pack's strap around her back.

"Whoa!"

Malon falls backwards to the heaviness of the shield. Link lifts her up to her feet.

"Big and heavy." Malon feels it like a shadow. "But, if it's to help me at Death Mountain, I might as well get used to it."

Link isn't paying attention; his eyes wander to the shooting gallery on the upper-left side of town.

"Oh, boy." Malon puts a hand to her head.

After wasting 40 Rupees on both of them, Link and Malon scores a perfect on their first try, earning them both a Deku Seeds Bullet Bag, holding up to 40 slingshot bullets, 10 more than the old ones.

"Okay, now that we're down to 19 Rupees, can we go now?" Malon complains.

"Uh, yeah…" Link answers distractedly as he admires his new slingshot bag.

**Kakariko Village**

"Wha-ha-ha-hah! Do you think you're in disguise, Mr. Hero?" the gatekeeper bawls, for Link is wearing the Keaton Mask.

"Uh, no."

"Oh?" the gatekeeper looks more closely. "Is that a 'Kee… something…' character mask? I heard he's very popular recently?"

"Yes, Mr. Gatekeeper!" Malon nods. "Very popular character! He's the ghost fox that everyone loves!"

"Heh. He's my boy's favorite. That 'Kee… something…' mask…"

"Here you go, sir." Link takes off his mask and hands it to him. "It's all yours, just like you asked."

"Oh, no," the gatekeeper rejects humbly. "You two are salesmen. I can't just take the mask just because you want Miss to come. I have to pay."

"No, Mister. We can't possibly take your money after what you did fo-"

"Say no more. Here you go. 15 Rupees."

Not the exact price, but it's still profit. Just a little. Link receives the money with the exchange of the mask.

"My boy will be very happy with this!" the gatekeeper exclaims as he puts on the mask. "You really are Mr. Hero! That goes for you, too, Miss. Wha ha ha hah!"

The gatekeeper opens the gate with a simple push of a mechanism. The gate slowly slides open for Malon and Link to cross.

"So, we made a 5 Rupee profit," Malon recounts while they exit Kakariko Village for the Market. "Wow, what fun. We keep doing this and we'll be rich long after we're gone."

"Do you really want to spend time doing this?"

"No. I'm being sarcastic, fairy boy."

"Oh… Well, I'm doing this because I just want to get that other mask."

"What other mask?"

"You know, the one on the right shelf of the Happy Mask Shop. It has the Sheikah symbol on it. It may help us."

"Yeah, but you know how long it'll take to sell all those masks that owner wants us to sell."

"Hey, gotta try, right?"

**Happy Mask Shop**

"Oh, great! You sold it!" the Happy Mask Shop owner said, well, happily. "Please pay me back 10 Rupees for the Keaton Mask now."

"Okay, here's 10 Rupees." Link hands over the money.

"And here's your next mask, the Skull Mask, a horned skull mask. 20 Rupees, remember that."

**Hyrule Field**

"And so begins the impossible search for anybody that likes **this** mask." Malon holds the dreaded-looking thing in her hands.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Let's get to Death Mountain."

"Hey!" Navi yells out. "Aren't you forgetting, Link?"

"Forgetting what?" Link asks as Navi flies out.

"What would Saria say if we told her we're going to save Hyrule?"

"Saria? Oh… Oh, I haven't thought of that."

"Who Saria?" Malon seems interested (and maybe a bit of jealousy rising in her).

"My… One of my friends of the forest. She's the closest one I ever had…"

_Back then… Say back then, Link!_ Malon thought. _What is wrong with me! URGH!_

"Really?" Malon tries to sweeten her voice as possible. "How… close?"

"Oh, not close like… that. Close friends, since we were little kids. Of course, I had other friends, too." Link then looks at her with the most grateful face he has. "But, you, Malon… well… you're my best friend. Traveling together with me. Us saving Hyrule. I wonder, is that closer than close friends?"

Malon wonders about that, too, and hoping that it's very much true. But, why is she acting like this? Saria is just Link's closest friend, in the forest, not out here. But, why does she care so much about how close they are? Could it be? That her emotions are now gripping at every word Link mentions about a close friend… who's a girl?

_This is going to cause trouble later on,_ Malon's reality thought rings through her mind._ Oh, so much MORE trouble…_

"Um, I don't know," Malon answers. "I think it's…"

"Best friends, right? That sorta makes more sense," Link figures.

"Um, um… yeah… it does… doesn't it?"

"I think so. I guess best friends are the best."

Link grabs Malon's farthest shoulder and pulls her close to him, cramping her in a one-arm hug.

"Best friends stick together, right? Like us?"

"Yeah… Yeah! Stick together through thick and thin!" Malon puts on a small smile, concealing the hard pumping of blood through her veins.

"But, still, c'mon. Let's go visit Saria. Who knows, she may help us."

"Oh… yes… let's go visit Saria, then."


	11. Lost Path of Friendship

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 11- Lost Path of Friendship**

**Kokiri Forest; Day**

Connecting the world to Kokiri Forest is but one simple bridge over a small gap. Link looks around at the trees, feeling the comfort of their presence. Malon is amazed by such wonder that grows around her. But, one question is nagging her ever since Link suggested that they go find Saria.

"Um, Link, haven't I heard in legends that if you aren't a Kokiri, you can't enter the forest?"

"Huh?" Link takes time to think. "I think that's what they say. But, look at me. I've gotten out of the forest somehow. Maybe there's some reason you can come in."

"Maybe. A lot of legends about you and the Kokiri are just like this?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the Great Deku Tree. Maybe when he died… something happened that allows us to do this kind of thing."

Link takes a deep breath as he enters his homeland. Fresh smells of life makes his spirits soar. The sight is to be stunned by, too. One can hardly imagine a world where people, animals, and plants live together like a husband and wife.

"Link!" a voice next to him yells out. "You're OK?"

"Hey!" Link waves at a Kokiri boy, guarding the entrance. "Yeah, I'm OK."

"You didn't leave the forest after all, did you?"

"Oh, that… Did Saria tell you that?"

"Saria told everybody. You were missing and we wanted to know, so we asked Saria where you were. But, you didn't… I mean, you didn't leave the forest at all! You're OK! Man, that's so great. I thought we would have los- What the… Stop! Intruder!"

"WHAH!" Malon screams as the guard grapples her. "Let go of me!"

The Kokiri guard grabs Malon's wrists and holds them behind her back.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!"

"Uh, stop… Um…" Link tries.

"You know her, Link?"

"Oh, great, how should I explain this…? OK, I'm just going to say it then. I DID leave the forest, and on the way, I met her and became best friends, OK?"

The guard look stunned for a moment. Link did leave the forest, contrary to what he thought. He found this redheaded girl, and became…

"Let me get this straight…" he puts his hands on his head, "you're… best friends with her? But, I thought you were close to…"

Silence makes a moment's snooze before flying off.

"You know what, Link? Forget it." it's too much for the boy to update the facts. "If you can trust this girl, fine by me. But, still, best friends when you're that close with Saria?"

"I know… Where is Saria?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, see you then."

After what seems like forever of asking (not only of Saria's whereabouts, but why Malon is here, too) and tons of explaining, Malon and Link find out that Saria's somewhere in the Lost Woods, at her usual spot. It takes a good amount of effort, but most of it comes to Mido, the 'leader' of the Kokiris, who just so happens to have a thing against Link because of his friendship with Saria, and it doesn't help that Malon is along with Link here.

"WHAT!" Mido yells in outrage. "Link, you stinkin' excuse of a Kokiri! How could you just waltz out of the forest like that, and return having the guts to say that… **she** is YOUR best friend? HUH?"

_Why do I even bother?_ Link makes a mental note.

"Look, Mido…" Link holds up his hands for peace, "I'm just asking where Saria is, okay?"

"Oh, right. Hmm, now I wonder how she's going to react when she knows that now YOU have a best friend? You might as well get a slap from her just for bringing your best friend along!"

_I hope it doesn't come to that._

"Um, I'm just gonna wait outside…" Malon says and walks out without any response.

Link has enough of this. "What is your problem anyway, Mido? I always have to hear you complain that I'm 'Saria's favorite.' Do you want to become her favorite? You would be if you didn't get on my case so damn much."

"You and I know that you are completely different from all of us. Heck, even Saria knows. Do you think I like somebody who's different from the people, my people? One should belong where he belongs, Link! And you don't belong here! That's why I don't treat you like the others. Because you don't belong here!"

"Fine. Maybe I don't belong here. But, did you ever think for once that maybe I don't have a place to go to? That I don't know where I belong? I may be some race here, or some race elsewhere, or maybe even Kokiri, and you just not know it. The Great Deku Tree lets me live here because he thinks that maybe I am a Kokiri. Saria accepts me not only because of our friendship, but because of our bond. The others accept me, they're more considerate about letting me live than being somewhere else I know of dying. The only one who doesn't accept is you. You just can't stand me being different from the others, even worse being friends with Saria. Did you ever think of that, Mido? Did you?"

Malon hears all of this outside Mido's house. She has no idea, what Link has to go through during his life here… Being different and living only because they had the heart to do so. It's only Mido that doesn't like the idea… And maybe… being so different made Link leave the forest. Like Malon. She's so different, too. It's a strange thing, fate, bringing these two vastly different people together, on that one memorable day.

"I know, I know that I have a best friend, Mido," Link continues. "But, that doesn't affect me and Saria in friendship. We've known each other since… since I can remember. But, Saria… She's a Kokiri. She can't leave the forest… like I can. Maybe that's why I can leave, being so different. I'm alone out there, out there in the world where everybody here has never seen, or will see. I know Saria isn't with me, but she's my friend, something I can remember. Malon, well, she's my best friend, because of time together, because we're traveling together, because we know each other to the heart, because… we're different. I know my time spent with Saria is great, but… Malon… we… share something… that I think… I can never share with Saria."

Malon's heart leaps at this description of their friendship.

"Something about Malon… I don't think Saria would know of. She's… she's that person… that makes me feel like it's okay, good to go, whatever. Saria, we played together, but it's only because… she accepts me. She knows of my difference, but tries hard to hide it. I… I don't like that. She helps me, but to make sure my day goes okay. It was okay before, but when I left… My difference got the better of me, and people laugh and point at me. I didn't like that. I wanted to go back. But… I met Malon. She… didn't care about my difference. She just talks, plays, things that truly made me feel like one of everybody. She was different, too. But, she accepts it like it's natural, and did things that made me accept mine, instead of pretending, no, changing myself to the people who want me to. I felt what it was like to live by my own way. I accepted her being so different, too, something I've never done. It was better living in the truth than lies. I think… no, I know that's the reason why we're best friends. Because we're so different."

Malon almost feels like crying; tears of sadness and joy. Her emotions are about to go haywire. It's true down to the last part, what Link said. Being so different. And the way Link said all this, it could have made Ingo shed a tear, at the most. So sweet and kind are these words to Malon, it feels like a drop of warm honey from heaven.

_Fairy boy… I know, too…_

Again, silence flies in for a moment's rest, before Mido clears his throat.

"If you're looking for Saria, she's in the Lost Woods, as usual. And don't tell me you don't know where that is! The entrance is up on the cliff overlooking the village!"

"I know where it is, Mido."

"But… I know you'll get lost!" Mido continues on without pause. "Don't worry, you'll just end up back at the entrance!"

Link sighs in resignation. "Whatever."

"Harumph!"

Link exits, seeing Malon on the ground, leaning against the wall of the house. Malon looks up to his eyes, seeing them so deep and full of meaning.

"Malon… you heard that, too?"

She nods, not sure of what to say.

"You, uh, have some… tears in your eyes there."

"Huh? Oh…" Malon turns her head around and wipes them, "they're… they're just nothing."

"Well, let's get up that cliff over there. It should lead to the Lost Woods." Link extends his hand.

"But, what about what Mido said? How would we travel through it?"

"Uh… I'm thinking of that. Let's just go up there."

**Lost Woods**

"What's that?" Malon hears a strange music fill the air. "That music…"

"Hmm…" Link thinks for a moment. "I think Saria used to play this song…"

Link listens from all four directions of the hollow trunks around them. On his right, the music can be heard easily, and is played livelier.

"Something tells me she's trying to lead us," Link concludes. "We've got to follow this music. It'll help us from being lost in here."

"Okay. Lead on, then."

The trunk leads to an open area ahead with a tree and a slice of a trunk hanging from its branch. On top of the tree seems to be Deku grass, and the slice of the hanging trunk looks awfully like a target. Link pulls out his Fairy Slingshot and takes aim. If something is weird, something should happen, in Link's book.

"Um, fairy boy? What… what are you aiming at?"

WHAM! The Deku Seed hits the target dead center, earning him a bull's eye. A 100 sign appears above the Deku grass.

"Okay…" Malon sees the 100. "I wanna try, too!"

WHAM! Another 100 hovers over the Deku grass. WHAM! Link lets loose the last shot, scoring another 100. The Deku grass rustles, then a Deku Shrub pops up from it. It hops to the edge of the branch, a pleased look at Malon and Link when it reaches the end.

"Cool! You guys are great!" the Deku comments. "You scored three perfect bull's eyes! I have to give each a neat present to such wonderful people! Please take it!"

The Deku Shrub shoots out two bags at them, then returns to its home. Link catches the bags, staring at them.

"Hey, these are bigger Deku Seeds Bullet Bag! 50 bullets!" Link said after examining them.

"Well, hey, aren't you going to give me the other one?"

"Oh, yeah, here."

"C'mon, let's hurry up! We don't want to keep your friend waiting!"

Following the music, they found a structure of clean cut rock. Strange are the people that put such a thing in the midd-

"Hey, over here! Hoo hoo!"

The voice of this person comes from above. Link looks up to find his feathery follower, a giant owl that seems to watch his every move. Malon is, of course, surprised that this owl can talk, and is talking to them like old friends.

"Link… Good to see you again! I see you have changed much since the last time we met. Hoot hoot!"

"Uh, when was the last time we met?" Link thinks for a second. "Near Hyrule Castle, I think?"

"Hoot hoot! No, Link, it was over Miss Malon's ranch there."

Now, this comes at an even more surprise. "Hey, how do you know my name?" Malon demands.

"Hoo hoo! I know a certain amount of knowledge beyond yours and Link's. It was just luck… no, I think it's Fate that brought you two together like this. I flew over Lon Lon Ranch to see if it was true. I heard the song you two played, and that was enough to tell me."

_I'M GETTING MY PRIVACY OPENED BY AN OWL?_ Link thought.

"But enough of that," the owl said. "Link, Malon, listen to this! Hoot hoot… After going through the Lost Woods, you will come upon the Sacred Forest Meadow. That is a sacred place where few people have ever walked."

"Oh, right… Saria said that's her usual spot," Link remembers.

"And, did you find out about the mysterious tune that wanders this forest?"

"Yeah… I'm listening to it."

"If you are courageous, you will make it through the forest just fine… Just follow your ears and listen to the sounds coming from the forest! Hoot hoot!"

The owl flies off, to the sky and away from the forest. All that's strange left is the stone structure in front of them.

"What a weird bird," Malon comments.

"He does help."

"I guess so." Malon turns her attention to the structure. "Now, here's another one of those strange things people put down in the middle of nowhere."

"Let's not worry about it. C'mon, I think the music is coming from the right."

They passed through a pond, and find themselves stuck in a four-way.

"Which way now?" Malon asks.

"Wait… I'm getting confused here… Maybe the left?"

A small meadow comes in sight, with a tree overlooking the grass. They wade through the grass, confused by the sight.

"Is this the Sacred Forest Meadow?" Malon looks around. "Because it sure looks less impressive than I thought it would be."

"No, Saria's not here. This isn't the Sac- Whoa!"

"Huh?"

Link is gone.

"Fairy boy? Link? Where are you?"

"I'm down here!"

"Down where?"

"Here! Check the butterflies next to you!"

"Butterflies?" Malon walks through them. "But how's that go- Ah!"

She falls through a hole, then lands on something.

"Ow…" Malon shakes her head. "Fairy boy?"

"Right… here…" she hears a straining voice.

"Right where?"

"Underneath… you…"

"Oh, sorry!" Malon gets off. "I just keep getting on top of you every time, don't I, fairy boy?"

"That's okay," Link groans as he stands up. "I was trying to catch you, anyhow."

"Oh… thanks, then."

"You welcome."

"What is this place?" Malon then notices a sign.

'Forest Stage

We are waiting to see your

beautiful face!

Win fabulous prizes!'

"Forest Stage? Show off our faces?" Malon said.

"Hmm… Maybe wearing a mask could help."

"Yeah. I don't want to show off my face, anyhow."

"The only mask that we brought is the Skull Mask. You'll think that'll get us something?"

"It's worth a try."

Wearing the Skull Mask on and walking to a bright patch of grass, Link stands still to wait. Deku Shrubs appear from the back, talking and whispering. They're discussing about this strange face, a face of a skull.

_Come on…_ Link thought. _My face isn't so bad… is it?_

A shriek, then the Deku Shrubs runs up and crowds around him, making high-pitched noise of excitement. An old Deku Shrub from appears from his Deku grass, making excited noise, too.

"All of the young Deku Shrub brothers agree… you look exactly like our sacred forest totem!" he exclaims.

_I do?_ Link blinks._ Now that's a strange look._

"As an offering from us, please accept these Deku Sticks. We will also enhance your carrying skills!"

"Thank you, kind Deku Shrub."

"You are most welcome. Abracadabra! Alakazaaaam!"

After this, the Deku Shrubs all scurry back to their grass. Link finds the Deku Sticks somewhat easier to carry, to an amount of 30. Back then, he remembers taking care of a Business Shrub, and for the price of 40 Rupees, he could carry up to 20 Deku Sticks. But now, he doesn't see the advantage of carrying more of breakable sticks much, but maybe…

"Hey, Malon, I'll let you carry most of the sticks."

"What? I don't want them!"

"You might if something comes at you and you want to whack it."

"Oh… good point, then."

Hey, when they have 30 Deku Sticks, they can certainly waste a few to kill something.

Finding their way out of the meadow, they continue until the sun above shines through the trees easily.

**Sacred Forest Meadow**

They couldn't continue on; there is a metal gate barring the way forward.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Malon moves ahead. "Why's the way blocked?"

"I don't know… Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

Link shrugs, not knowing how he can sense such things. But, something urges him to be careful. Switching the Hylian Shield for the Deku one, he draws his weapons.

"I just know something isn't right."

"So, what, fairy boy, is this a sixth sense or som- AAAHHH!"

The cries of a wolf and a girl combined fill the air. Malon is staring right into the eyes of an animal that killed… that killed…

"Malon, c'mon! Get back!"

Too stricken by fear, she couldn't move a muscle. Her mind fills with the horrible memory, the Wolfos coming in, tearing her mother to death…

Then, something… something overwhelming comes over her. Whatever it is, it makes her stand up. She draws a Deku Stick, then looks straight into the eyes of the creature. One failed strike by the Wolfos exposes its back, and Malon jumps and takes the most powerful swing she could muster. The Wolfos cries as the hard stick rams into its back, breaking its bones and mashing its organs. It falls, blood flowing from its mouth, dead.

Link sees the whole thing before him, unbelievable, yet… he knows what made Malon do that. And certainly, a recognizable trait in Link is now flowing through her.

Malon lets go of the broken Deku Stick, then looks down at the dead Wolfos. She knows that she shouldn't have taken out her years of anger to put into revenge on an innocent Wolfos. But then, the Wolfos did want to kill her. So, she shouldn't feel so guilty about this…

"Malon…" Link walks up to her, "let's go…"

She feels it, courage. If she didn't have such a thing, she might have ended up like her mother. Courage is what let her face that Wolfos and defeat it. Partially anger, yes, but still, courage nevertheless.

"Link… is this… what courage is like?"

"If it means taking down what you fear… yes."

"What I fear… from so long ago… because…"

"Then, that's courage you just showed to face that Wolfos, and defeat it." Link nods. "Let's get going."

The trail of the Sacred Forest Meadow is a small, but deadly maze. Scattered throughout are Mad Shrubs, Deku Shrubs who can't seem to get a living. Link deflects the Deku Nuts they shoot while Malon snipes them from far off with her slingshot. After a while, they find a stairway, leading up to a narrow path jammed with two more Mad Shrubs. Like before, they take them out, clearing the path. Another stairway reveals a closed area by the trees.

This open surface has a strange symbol that is raised in stone in the middle. An entrance to somewhere is found above, unreachable by a broken stairway. And there, on a stump nearby, is a green haired Kokiri girl, playing a Fairy Ocarina in tune with the forest. Link slowly walks up to her, Malon following in an even slower pace. Saria hears the footsteps, lowering her Fairy Ocarina. The forest grows silence of its music, the only sound are the animals around them.

"… Hey, Saria…" Link greets after a while. "How you've been doing?"

"I've been waiting for you, Link… Well… this is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's… it's my… it's my secret place."

"I… I see."

It doesn't take a genius to know that Saria already saw Malon the moment she walks in with Link.

"Um… who… I mean…" Not to be rude, but that's a hard choice, "who is your… new friend here, Link?"

"Oh… uh, Saria… She's…"

Malon takes a step forward and puts out her hand.

"I… I guess this is hi, then. I'm Malon."

Saria hesitates, then takes her hand and shakes.

"My name is Saria. I'm an old friend of Link. Been close since little."

Suddenly, Saria lets go of her hand.

"But… I see… that you're… you're… best friend with him… aren't you…"

What a shock this must have been for Link.

_How in the world does she know!_ The thought runs through his mind repeatedly.

"Saria… I… I c-c-can ex-x-xplain…" Link stutters.

"Malon, will you let us two be alone?"

Malon sees no other choice. She walks back to the stairway, stopping midway and sitting down. However, Malon can still hear the conversation going on between the two.

"Saria, you see, I… I…"

"Shh… You don't have to explain to me, Link. I understand." Saria closes her eyes. "I know… I haven't been the greatest friend you ever have."

"No, you… are… I mean…"

Saria turns her head away in slow agony. "Acting like you were one of us, I did that everyday back then. I pretended like there was no such thing. I felt bad for doing that. And I know you somehow felt even worse that I'm doing this for you, covering up how different you are. I never did like that, Link. But, it's a horrible mistake of mine to keep on pretending."

"Saria… I know…"

"Malon… your friend… no, your best friend… She… doesn't try to pretend you're different… right?"

"… Yeah…"

It feels like an eternity lasted as Saria turns and opens her eyes up to Link. "I thought so… That's why you two are best friends. I can't… I can't ever be your best friend, Link."

"No, Saria…"

She shakes her head in protest. "Please, listen. I just can't be a best friend, because I still pretend. I still pretend that… you're really like my other friends. Best friends don't rely on lying. I… pretend just to… make everybody… and me… think that you're really one of us. I'm… I'm sorry, Link."

Link feels his world cracking at a tip. He can't stand to see Saria handling things like this, and continuing on. It makes him feel woeful, to where his heart is torn by the relationship between them. Malon, hearing this, feels like she's the one torturing Link, becoming best friends, then hearing this from a close one. Guilt swells in both of their hearts.

"I… I… I forgive you, Saria." Link picks these words from lack of choice. "I just… sometimes, I just wish it doesn't come to this."

"That's OK," she assures. "We're still friends, right?"

"… Yeah." Link nods with what little confidence he has left. "We still are."

Saria looks around the area, seeing the green being plump everywhere.

"This place… I feel… This place will be very important for both of us someday. That's what I feel." Saria gaze back at Link. "If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest."

"… Really?"

"Yes. Link… would you like to play the Ocarina with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"OK, try to follow along with the melody I will play. Are you ready?"

Link nods, then pulls out his Fairy Ocarina. Saria puts in the mouthpiece along with Link. Malon, feeling that she should sing along with them silently, takes a deep breath. Three notes, in consecutive order, go from low to high. Again, it's repeated, echoing throughout the forest, giving balance to nature. Saria pulls out her mouthpiece, giggling.

"Great! Great!" Saria said. "Please don't forget this song! Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"When you want to hear my voice, play this song. You can talk with me anytime…"

"Thanks."

"So, good luck… saving Hyrule."

"Savin- How did you know?"

"I… just know. It's just something I have, I guess."

"So, this is good-bye, then?"

"Yes… Bye, Link."

"Bye, Saria."

Malon stands up, hearing their good-byes, then Link's footsteps.

"Hey, I'm done," Link said.

"So…" Malon kicks the dirt nervously, "have you finally decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Who's closer, a close friend, or a best friend?"

"Oh, I pretty sure it's a best friend."

"Really?" Malon perks up. "So… I'm closer to you, then?"

"Yep. You're the closest friend I have."

Malon sighs with a glad feeling. She proceeds with a giggle. "Thanks, fairy boy."

"You know, the Kokiris will be very upset and annoyed if you say that name to them."

"Oh… well, it's only for you then, Link!"


	12. Friends’ Moments

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 12- Friends' Moments**

**Kakariko Village; Night**

"So, what does the owl mean when he said that Saria's Song has mysterious powers?" Malon asks.

"Hmm." Link thinks over this for a minute. "Probably the same reason with Zelda's Lullaby. It could help us."

The two are spending their night at the same house that belongs to the generous woman. The night blankets the village with a veil of shade. Sitting on a bed, Malon recalls the second encounter with the owl, just when they left the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"He also said that there could be other songs that are just that mysterious, too," Malon remembers.

"Like yours?" Link can hardly see the power in Epona's Song, except for the nice soothing it carries. "I really can't see how Epona's Song could be that mysterious."

"Maybe it is. So much animals love that song. They are easily tamed with just one play of it."

"Well, maybe what he said is going to be a… a foreshadow of something. Maybe we'll learn some new songs later on."

"Probably."

"Dinner!" the owner yells out. "Come and get it!"

Serving up potato stew and two loaves of bread, Malon and Link sits down with the owner and many of the carpenters that came by and begin eating.

"So…" the woman starts to whip up a conversation, first with Malon and Link, "how were your days?"

"Um…" Malon responds, "we… did some stuff in the forest, Miss."

"Really? How was it?"

"It was… okay," Link answers.

Malon remembers the whole day after Link's reunion with Saria.

**Kokiri Forest; Day**

They were just heading back to the Kokiri Forest when they met a ragged-looking kid on a tall stump playing a flute.

"Whoa, a Skull Kid." Navi is slightly surprised to see one. "Is this what happens to kids who get lost in the forest?"

"I think so," Link said. "Some of them that I've seen were Kokiris I knew of."

"Hmm…" Navi gazes into the Skull Kid's face for a moment. "He might be our friend if we do something…"

"Do what?"

"I don't know. But, he looks like he's playing music with the forest…"

"Okay, then. I guess we should play that new song Saria taught us," Link suggests. "Oh, wait, Malon, you don't know the song…"

"Um, well, I…" Malon searches for a lie, "you just play the song, and I'll sing along after you."

"All right. Now, let's see, I put the Fairy Ocarina somewhere in here…"

A traveler's obvious mistake of putting instantly needed things in his pack is occurring right now. Link empties the content of his pack onto the ground.

"Here it is." Link pulls out his Fairy Ocarina from the pile.

"C'mon, let's stand up here." Malon jumps onto a shorter stump nearby.

Playing Saria's Song, the Skull Kid smiles, and plays along. Three different tones playing, filling the air of the trees and animals nearby.

"You know Saria's Song!" the Skull Kid said. "We should be friends! Here, take this!"

He throws a Piece of Heart at them, for a set of three.

"Hey, friends!" he calls after the receiving. "You have a nice looking mask there!"

The Skull Kid points to the Skull Mask lying along with Link's other items. He jumps down, moving up to the pile.

"Quite an unusual mask you have there! Hee hee! I like it! It may make me look a little bit tougher." the Skull Kid then gives them a look of interest. "Hey, why don't you give it to me?"

"Give it?" Malon repeats the words angrily. "It's not for free!"

"Oh, fine." the world is so cruel. "I'll pay you then."

"Okay, then." Link nods.

"Yowza!" he jumps with joy. "I'm gonna wear this all the time!"

He picks up the Skull Mask and wears it, while leaving behind the Rupees. He then does a back flip, mysterious disappearing during mid-jump. Link and Malon walk over to the pile to see how many Rupees the Skull Kid paid.

"10 Rupees?" Malon counts in disbelief. "This mask cost 20 Rupees, and he paid us 10?"

"Hey, as long as we sold it, it's okay."

"Okay? The difference will have to come out of our pockets!"

Link sighs in frustration. "We can make up for it… in a while…"

Link decided back in the forest that he should show her his house, located inside a tree in the middle of Kokiri Forest.

"Well… this is my house." Link extends his arms.

"Oh! No fair." Malon crosses her arms. "You have your own house!"

"Yep. Every Kokiri has a house of their own."

"No fair… I just have a room…"

"It's not so great. My house only has one room, and it's kinda like yours."

"But, still… it's a **house**. Someplace you can live in that's not near your parents. Someplace where..." Malon has a slight dreamy look on her, "you can make up your own rules…"

"It's not all that fun. I have to take care of the house, and myself, too." a sigh escapes his mouth in hopelessness. "Do you really want one that badly?"

"If it means that I can do whatever on my own, yeah."

"Well, you're not a Kokiri…"

"Then, I'll… I'll… I'll just…"

A moment of silence for Malon's hopeless plan.

"Maybe when you're older, Malon, well, at least that's what the books say when Hylians are old enough."

"Aw… I want one now…" Malon's eye catches a child's carving on one of the roots of Link's house. "Say, what's that?"

"Oh, that? Something I carved out when I was little."

It depicts a little kid's picture of a figure holding a sword fighting against a monster 5 times the figure's height. Above their heads is what looks like a shining ball. Heroic, yes, but still a little too young for Link now.

"It's… something I dream of doing when I was little," Link explains, crouching down to his little childhood carving. "Um…"

"What is it about?"

"That's me…" Link points at the tiny figure, then at the monster, "that's a monster that will destroy the world… so it's me fighting him…"

"But… isn't that what you're doing now? Being a hero?"

"Yeah… yeah, I guess it is…"

"Whoa, you dream of becoming a hero, and now you are!" Malon giggles in amazement. "I guess dreams do come true."

"I didn't fight a 20-foot monster."

"But still, here we are, saving Hyrule. That means you qualify as a hero! And that means me, too!"

"So… you're a hero, too?" Link has a mischievous look on his face. "And I suppose that you think you're a better hero than me?"

"Yeah."

Link rolls his eyes, hearing the sweet giggle of Malon.

"What about that ball above you, in that picture?" Malon points after her giggling ceases.

"That? It's my own fairy, which I have, Navi." Link grabs onto his ladder. "C'mon, are you going to see my house or what?"

Climbing the ladder to the terrace, the way inside Link's home is only blocked by a drape. The inside of the house consist of only one room, like Link said. It is the living room, kitchen, dining room, bedroom, and storage all crammed inside one room built in a tree.

"Well, this is it." Link looks around his house. "Welcome to my home."

"Oh, wow… It certainly is nice here."

On the dining table is a bowl of fruit, the contents rotting away with black over it.

"Oh, great." Link walks up to the bowl. "I forgot to eat this. What a waste…"

"So… what's with the… farming equipment?"

"Those?" Link points at the various tools lying against the circular wall.

"Yeah. What, are you trying to farm or something?"

"Uh… maybe…" Link answers as he searches for another bowl.

"How would you farm if you don't know a thing?"

"I've got books." Link points to a shelf jammed with an assortment of these reading materials. "Books that I grew up with. They teach a lot of things."

"But… why would you farm…" Malon said distractedly as she glances at the bookshelf, "when the forest provides you with the things you need?"

"I don't know. Something I would like to try out, I guess. Try to grow something by myself instead of the forest doing it."

"Wow! You've got so many different kinds of books here!" Malon guides her finger through them. "_Time before Existence_, _The World of Hyrule_, _The Legend of the Sword of Evil's Bane_, _How to Find Rupees_, _The Three Goddess, Farming_…_ for Dummies?_"

Malon stops reading and glares at Link, whose stops searching when he hears the surprised indication.

"_Farming for Dummies_?" Malon puts her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding me, fairy boy?"

"Well, I am new to it…"

"You've coulda just ask me! Or my dad!"

"That was before I met you."

"URRRGGGHHH! Whatever…"

Link goes back to search for the other bowl that's somehow elusive, while Malon continues scanning the shelf, reading the titles.

"_The Effects of Evil_, _Diseases and Illness Encyclopedia_, _The Supposed Existence of a Parallel World besides Hyrule_, _Time Travel and its Laws_, _How to Win a Girl's Heart and Love… _What!"

Link freezes like a block of ice when she reads the title of that book.

_Damn, I forgot to get rid of that book!_

Malon pulls the book off the shelf, and clearly reads the title out loud, finding it interestingly fun and humorous. Link, in a lightning-fast pace, stands up and gazes at her, finding the unparallel horror unfold before him.

"_How to Win a Girl's Heart and Love_?" Malon puts on a playful face, accompanied by a giggle of the same playfulness. "Oh, fairy boy! A book like this?"

"Uh… Look, it's not really for… for… um…"

_No… No… This isn't happening…_ Link thought._ Maybe it shouldn't. Maybe she'll just put it back and everything will be ok-_

"Oh, what's this?" Malon begins to read off the cover. "'Instant, 100 percent guaranteed love in just a week?' Oh, boy, you really outdid yourself this time, Link. Tch tch tch… You know that love isn't made from a book, right?"

"It's… it's… it's not for-"

"Oh, what's this!" Malon says out loud. "A bookmark? Let's see…"

She turns to the page the bookmark was left on. A drop of sweat is rolling down Link's face, which is very rare for him to do that. Malon eyes the sweat with a sudden surprise. This might be more fun than she realizes. However, for Link… he's about to press his panic button, once his mind has the sense to unfreeze on him.

"'Best friends: The best, most affectionate and rewarding type of love.' Oh… I see." Malon gazes back at Link with those same eyes of gentle laughter. "So, fairy boy, because we're best friends…"

Malon slowly walks up close to Link, pretending to be attracted. This makes him back against the wall **very **uncomfortably. She leans in towards his face, seeing the redness glowing on Link's cheeks, the embarrassing fear in his blue eyes. Her emotions of fear by showing her feelings for Link is easily replaced by this naughty one having fun exposing Link of this secret.

"Do you love me?" is all Malon said in her question.

_Oh, man, why in the world did I leave that book here! And why did the bookmark have to be on THAT page!_ Link desperately tries to think of a way, but this is NOT one of those puzzles he often encounters.

"Well, do you, fairy boy? Do you love me? Do you love me as it says…" Malon skims through the page, "'With all your heart, the time we spent together, for there's no one like me? We will spend time together forever with this greatest of feelings, this bond of heaven, paradise, and all alike, for because you love me from the time we're friends to best friends to this.'"

_Why are you reading out of that page!_ Link screams mentally. Oh, the horrible torture…

Link doesn't respond, however. Malon's heart gives a leap of faith. Can it be? Does he? Does he think they're more than best friends?

"Do you love me, Link?" Malon's eyes and voice soften suddenly. "Just tell me. You're my best friend."

Link is having the most excruciating time finding the answer. All he has to say is no, but Malon just happens to turn to that page… No. That's the answer. But, why doesn't his mouth move? Something's wrong. Usually, he can just say no, like he did back in the Graveyard. But, right now, it's a completely different situation. His feelings are exposed, amplified by the finding of the book by Malon. The feelings are grabbing onto the word, "No," and pulling it away from his mouth like it's a deathtrap.

_Yes, or no? Yes, or no? Just say it! But, if I say yes, that will mess everything up! I can't do that! Hyrule depends on me! The whole world depends on me! I can't let this get in the way! _Link thought. _But, if I say no… _

"Link… just say the answer. Do you love me, or not?"

_Since when did this go from being playful to being serious?_ Malon thought.

"Uh… um… I… I…" Link isn't even close to a stutter, just sputtering out words with no timing and preparation.

Silence fills the room, this time a cloud of disappointment and disbelief.

"I see…" Malon lowers her head and backs away. "I guess you don't want to say the answer then, fairy boy…"

"Malon… I…"

"Never mind, Link… It was a stupid thing for me to play on you." Malon puts back the book. "I teased you about something private, and I made you feel bad. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…"

Malon turns back to him with a renewed smile.

"Forgive me, buddy?"

"Oh…" Link clears his thoughts behind this sentence. "Yeah, sure. I forgive ya."

"Thanks… But still…" the playful face returns, "why did you have that book, anyway?"

"It… it just came with the rest of the books."

"Well, you don't need it. Love is something that no book can write about, you know. It's not something as understandable like… like farming, for instance."

"How would you know?" Link raises an eyebrow.

"Because… I know. It's a girl thing, okay?"

"Er, right… whatever, then…" Link said, then the bowl he's looking for catches his eye. "Hey, here it is."

He places it on the table, setting it back to what it should look like. Malon looks at the sink nearby, seeing her reflection on a wall mirror.

"Boy, I would love to live here," Malon gives a heavenly sigh.

"If you want to, you can."

Malon quickly spins around to him.

"Are you kidding? Me, a girl, living here with you, a boy?"

Link shrugs, then takes a look on a paper nailed to a wall.

"Do you want me to live here?" Malon hastily asks.

"If you don't want to, that's okay."

"The house is fine, but I can't… You can't possibly think that a girl can live together with a boy, even if they're best friends."

Though it is possible, Malon just doesn't like the idea. It could turn wrong more ways than right.

"Okay, then." Link waves a hand behind him. "You made your point. A girl can't live together with a boy."

A sigh of relief is heard behind him. "Good, because I thought you were serious for a moment."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know, okay?" Link then looks at her. "But, you can come over whenever you want to."

"That's fine by me."

"Okay, let's head to the Market to pay up for the Skull Mask and get a new one. Then, onto Death Mountain."

**Happy Mask Shop**

"Oh, great! You sold it! Please pay me back 20 Rupees for the Skull Mask now."

"Mister, I've got a question," Malon asks the owner after he takes the money.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we tell the people who are buying the masks the price of it?"

"Oh, no. It's not in the Happiness Policy."

_This man seriously needs a LIFE,_ both Link and Malon thought.

"Code 2, Paragraph 7 of the Happiness Policy states that the buyer will pay as much as to make him or her happy," the owner states with pride.

_Just walk out the door. You don't need to do this…_

"So, no." the owner shakes his head. "We cannot tell the price of the mask they are buying."

"Um… okay, then…" Malon answers awkwardly.

"Now, here's your next mask." he hands a mask that resembles… a ReDead? "This is the Spooky Mask, a sad, wooden mask. Price is 30 Rupees."

**Graveyard**

"We're wasting time just doing this, fairy boy," Malon said as they enter the Graveyard. "I don't think wasting time to sell masks is a good thing to save Hyrule."

"I just want that mask that the owner has on his left. It could be useful…"

"Whatever…" Malon crosses her arms. "Now, the Graveyard kid did want a scary mask, so that's the reason why we're here, right?"

"Right."

"We're not here to go into any more graves or tombs, right?"

"Right. Don't be so worried. I'm not going to do anything rash."

"But, yet, how do we get ourselves into this, hmm?"

"Well, that…" Link then pauses for a reason.

"I thought so."

Link sighs, then puts the Spooky Mask on. He walks up behind the Graveyard kid, and taps him on the shoulder. The kid slowly turns around and gives a jump.

"Gyaah!" he shouts. "It's Dampe the gravekeeper!"

Link slowly pulls off the mask with a mischievous smile.

_He kinda deserved that, after teasing me and Malon days ago,_ Link thought.

"Huh?" the kid notices Link's face. "Oh, it's just a mask. I get a different kind of fright from that mask than I get from Dampe…"

"Well, hey, I just wanted some payback."

"Oh… So… are you two what I think yo-"

Link and Malon gives him an aggravated look.

"Okay, okay!" the Graveyard kid back off the subject.

"So, here's a mask to cover up that cute face of yours," Malon said.

"Aw, you two are mask salesmen. I've gotta pay you guys." the Graveyard kid pulls out 30 Rupees. "Here you are."

"And here's your mask." Link trade hands.

"Yea! With this mask, I'll be just like Dampe!"

He wears the mask, but despite what he said, Malon and Link can still see the cuteness behind the horrifying cover.

"I'm gonna dig and dig!" he pokes his stick into the ground. "Just like Dampe!"

**Happy Mask Shop**

"Seriously, do you think that Graveyard kid is a bit…?" Malon starts.

"Crazy?" Link nods at once. "Yeah. Who would want to be like that gravekeeper?"

"Oh, great! You sold it!" the owner said with a tone that its only choice is to be happy. "Please pay me back 30 Rupees for the Spooky Mask now."

_Doesn't this guy have anything to say other than that?_ Malon thought.

"This should be your last mask to sell." the owner hands them their fourth mask.

"It's… it's…" Link gazes at it in disbelief.

"It's rabbit ears!" Malon finishes with a hint of excitement.

"Correct." the owner nods. "It's the Bunny Hood! With swinging rabbit ears! The price is 50 Rupees, don't forget that!"

**Hyrule Field**

"Let's see how it looks on you, fairy boy!" Malon takes the Bunny Hood.

"What!" Link protests. "I'm not going to wea-"

Too late. It's stuck on his head. Now, Link is a walking, talking green boy with rabbit ears.

"Aw, see?" Malon stands back to look at Link's new addition. She couldn't suppress the giggle after that. "Doesn't that look cute?"

Link blushes to the word, "cute."

"Are you blushing, fairy boy?" Malon gives that playful look. "Are you afraid to be cute?"

"No… I mean… I'm not…"

Malon giggles again.

"Can I take it off?" Link asks quickly.

"No."

"Why? C'mon!"

"Because I like it on you!"

"C'mon, please?"

"No, it just looks so cute on you!"

"Well, if you think it looks so cute on me… why don't you wear it?"

"Okay, fairy boy, if it makes you feel any better."

Malon's cuteness plus the Bunny Hood's cuteness equals… well…

"I wish I had a mirror to see myself," Malon said after putting on the Bunny Hood.

"Well, let's just… go to that generous person's house to stay for the night. I'm pretty sure she has a mirror somewhere…"

**Kakariko Village; Night**

And that is what Malon remembers for the whole day. Not dramatically eventful, but still it's something to remember for a lifetime. And who says that one can't write it down in a diary?

_Thank Goddess nobody noticed that I'm carrying and writing in my diary._

"And then he said, 'Ma'am, the price is 20 Rupees. The food being imported is getting more hard to get, they say,'" the owner continues her riveting conversation without any attention from the two. "I cannot believe him! He was lying, I could see it in his eyes! He wants to rip me off, so I said…"

"I'm finished," Malon whispers to Link and jumps down from her stool. "I'm going to take a bath, okay? No peeking like last time!"

"Uh, I didn't peek…" Link reminds.

Malon doesn't hear this sentence as she rushes off to the bedroom. First, she wants to write down her latest entry in her diary first. After doing this, she quickly walks to the bathroom and fills up the tub. Proceeding to taking off her dress and undergarment, she jumps into the tub, making a splash. She surfaces, then sighs.

_Thank the people who invented indoor plumbing…_

Later, Link finishes his meal, leaving the bowl empty. He heads to the bedroom to stretch out on his given bed. He takes a relaxing sigh, feeling something soft against his back to sleep on. His eyes wander the room, laying them on the beds next to him. Malon's bed is next to his for some reason, and for all he knows, he doesn't care, as long as there's no one sleeping next to him, to kick him or smack their arm on his face. He spots a brown, worn book on her bed. At first, Link discards the thought of reading it, mostly because it's Malon's and it's probably too boring of a subject to read it. So, he averts his eyes elsewhere.

Moments pass, and curiosity is but a constant, nagging thing. He decides that it couldn't hurt just to look, to make sure that curiosity is put to rest. He picks the book up, seeing no title, and proceeds to opening it. The first page is not of writing of an author, but of a person who writes of a young age. Yet, the writings of the pencil are very good for a young person.

'1st Entry,

I don't know why I'm writing in a diary. It's not for me. A diary is for other people that have exciting things to do. Like the Princess. She always has to have her hands tied at something. Something new happens to her everyday, and that's enough to have a whole stack of diaries next to her. I don't know why Dad brought me this the day after… the day after… Mom died… He says that it's going to be important since Mom's gone. I don't know why, because with Mom, I… I had fun with her, something I could write about everyday or most of it if she was too busy. But… I have nothing to write here. Except the words behind this sentence, yeah. Well, maybe I could introduce myself or something? Well, I'm Malon, the owner of this diary, then. I'm five, but my handwriting and language is good, better than most kids I know of. That's because of Mom; she wanted me to know this stuff when I was little. So, I can read and write pretty good for a little kid, thanks to Mom. Oh, Mom… I missed you so much…

Let's see… I live on a ranch called Lon Lon Ranch. I work on it somewhat; it's more like an endless list of chores everyday. I have my dad with me, though he's so lazy I can't stand it. The ranch is so big and hard to work in, so I don't know why he sleeps on the job. I have animals who are my friends. I don't have any Hylian friends. I feel so bad every time I know that. But, I have friends, still. They're just… animals. I have a best friend, if that's possible. She's a little pony that I call Epona. She can't walk yet, but Dad says she will. I'm going to try and help her walk. It's not so hard to walk. But, why do little babies have a hard time? I don't know why. I'm still going to help.

Dad says that he might be hiring a ranch hand to help us out now that… Mom's gone. I know a ranch hand is there to help us, but I can't stop the feeling that it sounds like a replacement of Mom. Mom… I don't want to write about it down here. I don't need a diary to remind me. It was too horrible to forget. And this ranch hand is going to replace Mom. I don't like it one bit. I hate it. I hate writing this down, because it's making me think about it. I hate this diary. Hate it. Why did Mom have to die…? Why? Why must the goddesses and Fate take her away? From me? I'm so lonely…'

_So, this is Malon's diary…_ Link looks up to the bathroom door. _I still have time. I just hope she doesn't come out and just…_

With that, Link remembers the last time he read someone else's (before Dampe's) diary. It was one afternoon at Kokiri Forest, and he thought that he should visit his friend Saria. Finding that Saria isn't home, he looked around and accidentally found the diary. He picked it up, and read it. It was mostly about the everyday life, and the fun that he and she had together, but on the last entry, it reads,

'Maybe I should tell Link. Maybe I should. Can I? Will it hurt him more than me? That he's not really-'

A diary forced to close and a slap across his face happened before he read the last word. The red on Saria's face when he saw her greatly contrast the green she wore and has her hair colored to. But Link knew what that last word was. But, he still has doubts about it. Maybe he isn't, or maybe he is. Link shakes his head and continues reading Malon's diary.

'2nd Entry,

A man named Mr. Ingo was hired by my dad as the ranch hand. He seems okay, but he's a bit hot-tempered after I met him. He's good around with the animals and vegetables, but he seems to like not doing so much work. He doesn't really care about how much pay he gets with the work he does. Oh, well, it's nothing to be bothered with. My sixth birthday's coming up, and Dad promised to make a cake. I know he's lying, because he has no idea how to make one. But he seems determined to make sure that I will have one on my birthday, so I think he's gonna buy one from the Market. Okay, I guess, but… Mom's cake was always the best… No, I can't let it haunt me. I can't.

One thing's for sure is that Dad can cook, and that he's going to make my favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes. Oh, that reminds me, I have to pick some wild blueberries today. No presents, though. I never do get any. That's okay. I have everything here on the ranch, except Mom. My birthday is not going to be the same without her… I need to get over that…'

_So, that's how Ingo came. Sad, birthday without a mother._ Link can imagine the emotions that Malon felt that day. _But, isn't birthdays a bit more… festive? The book says that a party is to be celebrated, and that presents should be given to the person of the birthday. But, Malon here… I guess it's not that all true._

'3rd Entry,

Same old same old, even four years from now. Goddess, I'm sorry about not writing that much in here. I couldn't find my diary for that many years. I finally found it stuffed inside my bed. How silly of me, to leave it in there. Well, let's see what happened during those four years.

Epona learned to walk easily; she can gallop at such a fast pace! I'm ten, the 'high point' of childhood, people said, and the beginning of a word I'm unfamiliar with, 'adolescent,' something about growing from a kid to an adult. I don't feel myself growing into a lady. I still feel like a girl. I'm taller than I was back then. That's the only thing I think I grew up from. The strange thing is, is that every time I go to the Market with Dad, I feel like hanging around with the girls, even though they don't want me with them and so I don't either. I'm knowing all this weird stuff of love from them, and somehow from myself. Boys, well, instead of thinking of them as the beholders of cooties, I feel a bit more… embarrassed whenever I see a boy. Weird. Just weird. But, other things still remain the same. I still have no Hylian friends that wants to talk to me, because I'm never around the Market that much like they do. They don't want to travel all the way from Hyrule Castle Town up to the ranch. That's fine. I don't need them. They were a bit too mean and weird for me. I never do like them. I have everything back at the ranch. The animals, my dad, Epona. They make me feel happy and okay.

Dad's still lazy as ever. Except for days where we go up to the Market to deliver and sell Lon Lon Milk, which he still sleeps while doing it, he's always stuck in the house taking a snooze whenever. It's okay with me, but there are times when I want to wake him up and tell him to sleep earlier at night, and maybe drink some coffee. We're growing the coffee beans, why can't he just grab some, brew, and drink? Adults… I'll never understand them.

Mr. Ingo is doing a good job here at the ranch, but the more he does a good job, the more he loses his temper. Every time something bad happens and he has to take care of it, he yells like crazy. And every time I see him, he just tells me to get my dad off his lazy butt and work. And there are times when I hear him muttering to himself about taking over the ranch. Now, that… is really weird. But still, I don't blame Mr. Ingo; Dad is just too lazy. I mean, if you're lazy enough to sleep the whole day, and only wake up for food, that's just too much. Snoozing, waking up when somebody comes by. He even makes this crazy game of his, where visitors or customers can pay a fee to play it, catching his "Super Cuccos." It's a strange way to make money, 10 Rupees if they lost, a 20 Rupee lost of profit if they win. Lon Lon Milk is 30 Rupees, but he gives it for 10 if they win. That's not good. Good thing Dad wins most of the time.

I've gotten over Mom being gone, if you haven't noticed. I miss her, yes, but it's not haunting me now. Because I'm pretty sure Mom wouldn't like that. The best way I found remembering her without being scared or sad is singing her song. Everyday, I sing it, to remember her. Epona's really grown attached to this song. I guess she really knows how I feel when I sing it. It makes me happy. And I'm pretty sure it makes her happy, too. I always love this song, just singing besides Epona inside the corral. Now if only those strange Cucco sounds coming from inside the storehouse would go away…'

_Wow, what a long time since she has written in this diary. Four years…_ _A lot has changed over four years._ Link remembers the maximum age of Kokiris. He just read it right before he and Malon left for the Market. _The oldest Kokiris can be is ten years old. Then, they can't grow up anymore. So, I can't experience this 'adolescent' thing she's talking about._

Then, it hits him.

_Great… she's going to be older than me…_

'4th Entry,

Something strange happened today. I haven't noticed it earlier, but these dark clouds were hanging over the forest to the east. These clouds were weird, too, because I see no rain or lightning coming from it. It's just blocking out the sun. It still worried me, though, because it's not good if those clouds come over and not provide one drop of rain. The vegetables will choke from the lack of sunlight. But, since it wasn't over here, it's actually choking the forest. That's bad to me because I kinda like the forest, with all the trees and life growing in it.

But, I'm not done yet. The strangest of all I saw was that later on, the clouds parted for this ray of light from the sky. I know I saw that, but the thing that I'm not sure is where the light landed. It landed on this person holding this shiny, green thing, with a sorta blue ball of light hovering around the person. It wasn't forever, though, the light disappeared with the person. I think it's nothing. Maybe I'm just seeing things. But, the one thing that wasn't a trick of the mind is that the dark clouds were gone, along with the person. All I know is it's not there anymore. What a weird thing today.

Dad and me are going to the Market again, this time to deliver the weekly Lon Lon Milk to the Royal Family. Dad said to me that he wouldn't sleep during the delivery. He said he's starting to sleep early, and that he's going to make sure that I'm not going to wait by the foundation like always when he delivers to the castle. I would highly doubt all of this, but he promised. And I know that promises shouldn't be broken, no matter what.'

Link blinks at the part, 'this person holding this shiny, green thing, with a sorta blue ball of light hovering around the person.' In the forest?

_Was it me that she saw? Because that could be the Kokiri Emerald I'm holding and Navi flying around. What am I saying, it IS me. Who do I know that has that description?_

'5th Entry,

Oh, wow! Something really great just happened to me! Yesterday, when I went to the Market with Dad, I met this most interesting boy! His name is Link, and he's so nice and friendly and…

Oh, maybe I should write up things before that. I waited by the foundation, as usual. Golly, I waited more than it was needed for Dad to make the delivery. Either something happened to him, or he slept again, and I hardly doubt it's the latter one. I don't like waiting, especially by myself. All these people around me in the Market make me uncomfortable when I'm alone. I just had to sing silently.

Then, he came. The boy I was talking about earlier, Link. I laughed at him, wearing green like that and a sword and shield. It was even funnier when he started asking around about where the Princess was and being turned down. But, I was so surprised to find a fairy with him! I was so embarrassed when he found me laughing on the ground. But… something about him, it made me feel better somehow. I don't know why, but when he came up to me, I had this feeling like he's someone I know of for a long time, like Ingo. Maybe it's the way he expresses himself, so casual everywhere. Maybe it's the way he talks to me when we met. He didn't treat me like a nobody like those other kids. But, then again, everybody treats him like a nobody, so I'm like him. I think that's what made it so much easier to talk to him. He's a nice boy, but I found out he's a Kokiri, which explains his clothes, his fairy named Navi, and his… lack of knowledge. But, I find this funny, and I didn't make him feel bad of that. I ended up calling him fairy boy. I'm not sure he likes that or not, but it doesn't seem to bother him. Well, I hope not, because I find the name really cute to call him.

I pointed Link where the Princess was, in the castle, and asked him to find Dad. But, it was dark, so I waited near the main gate. Seeing that Link can't get past the gate, I showed him these vines to climb up to this cliff to pass the gate. And then… he… asked me if I wanted to come. Oh, man, he had this thing in his eyes that made me trust him so easily. I don't know what it was, but I just came along. We found Dad, sleeping again, and I felt hurt that he broke my promise. After waking up and apologizing, me and Dad went back to Lon Lon Ranch while Link was going to find the Princess… But… I… I asked him if we wanted to be best friends or not. Oh, Goddess, I felt so great when he said yes. And he promised to come over to play… today!'

Link looks up from the diary and at the bathroom door.

_LACK OF KNOWLEDGE? Goddess, does everybody think that Kokiris are dumb!_ Link sighs at this discrimination._ And the name 'fairy boy' is cute? I thought she was calling me that to try to annoy me…_

He has just read for 30 minutes and Malon still hasn't come out. Unless she's already drowned, she's really putting relaxing time to a stretching limit.

'6th Entry,

So much has happened after the 5th one, I can assure you. So much. But I guess I should start off.

So, Link came over to play, just like he promised. Now, isn't that what true best friends would do? I found out about his quest of going after Ganondorf, which I have to admit sounds a bit scary. I taught fairy boy Epona's Song, which is what I think it should be called, and Epona's now attached to him like she is to me. Isn't that sweet? We finally found where that Cucco that crows a lot lives, though, it's long gone by now. Link and I decided that it should be our hideout! And that no one tells anybody else where it is. It's our place, and it stays as our place.

There was this one scary moment where Link knocks a Golden Skulltula from a tree, and for a moment, I thought that Link was going to hurt me or something, but he just wanted to get rid of the spider. The way he killed it… was almost as noble as a knight. But, what noble knight has a slingshot? I beat Link at a shooting contest with some Bottles, but he said he just let me win. I don't know about that, but I still won, anyhow.

Sad part is, Link was about to leave. I wanted to go, but… Oh, what the hey, I did! Dad and Epona would be fine, and I'm pretty sure the ranch would be fine, too. I was so happy to go along with Link. He was happy, too. He should be, because we're best friends! We were off to Kakariko Village. I thought it was going to be okay and fun, but when night came, it was anything but those words. These Stalchilds appear out of nowhere, and I was knocked unconscious, I think by Link's Deku Nut.

Anyway, a strange thing happened. I thought I was dead during that unconsciousness, because of the bright whiteness, sound, feeling, and all. But, I wasn't. I had a dream. The strangest one I've ever had, yet… heavenly. I was seventeenth, back at home. I saw… Mom… again. Oh… I was so happy and relieved to see her again! But, funny thing in the dream was I was married. And… I was married to a man… a man in green… and… I knew who it was… it was-'

Link hears two squishy thumps on the ground, signaling that Malon is done. Link almost jumbles himself, the diary jumping up and down in his hands. He quickly lays the diary down where it was before, and dives for his bed, head hitting the wall with a hard PANG!

"Ow!" the curse of the sharp pain covers Link's head.

"Fairy boy?" Malon's voice flies through the bathroom door.

"Owww… Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?"

"Sorry, I was… sleeping and I think I hit the wall with my head…" Link lies.

"Oh." to this, Link could hear her giggling inside the bathroom.

"Do you have to laugh?"

"Sorry, just imagining you hitting your head against a wall. It's a funny picture."

Link hears her put her clothes on.

"By the way, fairy boy… Did you read that… book on my bed?"

"Huh? Uh, no."

"Good. You wouldn't want to read it… It's… just boring stuff…"

She opens the door to find Link on his bed, his back to her.

"Are you sure you haven't read it?" Malon asks again.

"No… no, I haven't."

"Hmm. Well, if you're lying…"

"I haven't read it at all. What's the title?"

"Um… _The Study of_… _Cuccos_!" Malon says one of her cheesiest lie ever.

"Okay. I wouldn't read such boring stuff, then." Link accepts this unbelievable title. He turns to lie on his back, then stretches. "'Night, Malon."

"Um, yeah." Malon stashes her diary in her pack, then flops herself on her bed. "Good night, Link."

Thinking that Link is just that dense enough to believe that her diary is something else, Malon relaxes herself. Besides, if Link has read it, he would be honest and tell her.

Link, on the other hand, feels bad and shock. Bad because he lied, but mostly shock because…

_That guy that she's married to in that dream… He's… he's…_

His heart feels like it can soar among the stars when he says this word, which is absolutely the weirdest thing to him right now.

_Me._


	13. En Route of Fire

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 13- En Route of Fire**

**Death Mountain Trail; Day**

"All right, Miss and Mr. Hero!" the gatekeeper yells out to them as Malon and Link run up the slope of Death Mountain. "Be careful up there. You two make sure you're properly equipped."

Which means that they should have at least a Hylian Shield on their backs. So, there they are, the heavy, iron shields that bear the symbol of the Triforce on them.

"Red Tektite!" Navi screams. "Dead ahead!"

One large red, four-legged bug jumps over the two, missing their heads. Link does the only thing and finishes it with a Jump Attack.

"Pretty weak thing, this Red Tektite," Link examines its chopped up body, bloody with green liquid.

"Pretty weak, yep," Malon said as she snipes off two more Red Tektites farther along the trail.

"Must you show off?" Link asks as they walk along the path.

"Hey, if you can show off with your sword, I can show off with the slingshot."

"Yeah? I have it more dangerous than you do."

"Is that so? Then, why do I kill the monsters much faster than yo- OW!"

A Red Tektite hidden above drops down on Malon, landing on top. Link quickly gouges the only eye of the monster, thrusting the sword forward even more. It shrieks madly, twisting its limbs around. Green blood starts to pour from the damaged eye. Link grabs the monster and literally shoves his sword through it, feeling the soft, wet inside with his arm. He then pulls his arm and sword out of the Red Tektite, seeing the pouring of blood from the hole he made, and the green liquid dripping from his arm.

"Ugh…" Malon shakes her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Eeewww! You have that thing's blood all over your arm!"

"Uh, I did a stupid thing and shove my sword and arm inside its eye," Link explains as he shakes his arm free of the blood.

"Oh, how stupid…"

Farther along, they find a large boulder on a turn of the trail. A sign among the smaller rocks nearby bears,

'Dodongo's Cavern

Don't enter without permission!'

"Dodongo," Link repeats the word. "I think that's some sorta fire-breathing lizard…"

"Lizard?" Malon laughs. "I know dragons breathe fire, but lizards?"

"Hey, I'm just going with my resources."

"What, those books of yours?" Malon refers to as she sits on a nearby rock.

"Yeah. They haven't failed me once, and they aren't going to fail me now."

"Well, some books **do** lie, you know. I remember this one book that said that there are six Sages in the world. I don't believe even a word fro- Wha?"

The rock underneath her stirs, then groans out.

"Hey, how rude of you!" are the words that come from the rock. "Why are you sitting on me? And while I'm sleeping, too."

Malon jumps off, seeing that this is no rock. A dusty colored, huge being sits up, seeing the two before him. He stands up and looks down to their short height.

"Uh… Who are you?" Link asks.

"I am one of the Gorons, the stone-eating people who live on Death Mountain." the Goron proceeds to scratch itself. "Look at that huge boulder over there!"

"That?" Malon points to the only huge one around.

"Yes, that. It blocks the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern, which was once a very important place for us Gorons…"

"Why is it blocked if it's so important?" Link doesn't see the point in preventing a way to something important.

"Many Dodongos suddenly appeared inside the cavern one day. It became a very dangerous place!"

"So, you sealed the entrance off because of that?"

"No, it was still too important to seal it. A Gerudo in black armor used his magic to seal the entrance with that boulder!"

_Ganondorf…_ Link reminisces.

"If you want to hear more Goron gossip, head up to our city!"

"Where, sir?"

"Goron City is just a little way up the trail. It won't take much longer to get there, even on foot."

"Okay, thank you, then."

"It's Ganondorf, right?" Malon questions after a while. "The Gerudo in black armor?"

"Yeah. If you ever see a male Gerudo dressed like that, it's him."

A Goron ahead is awoken by the disturbance of their footsteps.

"Hello, Mister," Malon greets. "Is this the right way to Goron City?"

"Oh, no. This leads up to the summit of Death Mountain. You wouldn't want to go up there, believe me."

"Oh, okay, then. Thanks, Mister."

"But… however, they say that a beautiful fairy lives on top of Death Mountain."

"A fairy?" Link repeats the word.

"Yes. Must be powerful to live somewhere up that high. But, beautiful, too. Don't you want to see her?"

"Uh, no, sir. We're just headed for Goron City, if you don't mind."

"It's over there, right of the flagpole." the Goron points the way.

"Thank you."

A peaceful walk on the trail is disturbed as a Goron is seen rolling… toward Malon and Link. Easily, they scoot out of the way, letting the Goron continue rolling until it… blows up?

"YAOW!" the Goron yells out in pain.

"Are you okay, sir?" Link asks as he runs up to him.

"Yes. It's nothing," the Goron replies.

"Why did you just… blow up like that?" Malon asks.

"I was carrying a Bomb."

"A Bomb? Um… isn't that just a bit **dangerous**?"

"I'm fine, unlike Hylians." the Goron does a hand gesture. "I wish I could roll down the mountain like a rock, though, with a Bomb Flower and…"

The Goron expresses an explosion with his arms.

"BOOOOOOM! Blow up that boulder down there!" the Goron points to the sealing boulder. "If I could do that with a Bomb Flower, I could become a real man."

"Um… how long does this Bomb Flower have before going off?" Link asks, using his knowledge of Bombs from the books.

"10 seconds. It's not enough to roll from up there…" the Goron points to where he just rolled down from, "to down there." he points to the boulder.

"Well, where is this Bomb Flower?"

"Just a bit up the trail. You'll see it on your left when you reach an opening."

The opening the Goron mentioned has but a small, carved platform in the middle like a podium, with stones on top. Beyond that is a decorated entrance, to Goron City, Malon and Link figure. On left is a plant that has a Bomb growing out of it. A Goron is nearby, his shadow over the plant.

"Hey, that must be the Bomb Flower!" Malon points.

"So, it is what it is," Link examines. "A flower… with a Bomb."

"That is correct," the Goron said, standing up. "I'm standing here to shade the Bomb Flower from the sun. Do you two want to ask me any questions?"

"Yeah, this Bomb Flower over here. Could you tell us more of it?"

"Yes. Bomb Flowers are 'mining plants' that grow only on this mountain. They usually grow only in dark places, like caves, so Bomb Flowers that grow in a place like this are extremely rare. The Dodongo's Cavern is very dim, so the Bomb Flowers grow crazy in there!"

"So, that's why you're standing here…" Malon nods slowly. "Can we pick it up?"

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, because the fuse will be lit the moment somebody picks it up." the Goron taps the sign next to him. "That's the reason why this sign is here. A natural wonder, yes, but you really shouldn't uproot it. Then again, you two Hylian kids wouldn't be able to lift such a thing."

"Why?"

"It's a bit too heavy. If you have the Goron's Bracelet, it'll be easy for you, since it strengthens the person who wears it."

"Where can we get this Goron's Bracelet?" Link asks.

"I forgot. I think you should ask around in Goron City."

"Okay, we will, then."

**Goron City**

"Well, this must be Goron City, then." Malon looks around. "Check out all the Gorons!"

The city itself is inside a large cave. Gorons are littered around the many levels of their home. Holes and tunnels leading to goddess-knows-where speckle the cavern. And, on the walls, are paintings made by the Gorons and maybe the ones before them.

"Oh… I'm so hungry…" a Goron nearby moans.

"Then, get something to eat, then!" Malon advises to this dumb complaint. "Eat your food, er, rocks, or whatever."

"I wish I could. But, I can't. You see everybody here?"

"They look a bit… dazed…" Link observes.

"Everyone feels faint from hunger because of the food shortage in this town." the Goron then holds his stomach. "We are in danger of extinction!"

"So, why can't you just eat the rocks around you?" Malon sees the simplest answer.

"We can't. It's not nutritious, nor delicious, so it doesn't help. And, it's our home. The only rocks we can eat aren't here." the Goron shakes his head to relieve his vision. "This food shortage… It's all because we can't enter our quarry, the Dodongo's Cavern."

"So, that's your… feeding place?" Link puts together.

"I wouldn't call it as rude as that, but yes, it's a place where Gorons eat. All rocks. It's the Goron's diet." the Goron's eyes now have the same look as Malon's when she knows something's dreamy. "And the most delicious and nutritious rocks around are found in the Dodongo's Cavern! But that seems like ancient history now… We've become such gourmets that we can't stand to eat rocks from anywhere else!"

"Picky, all of ya?" Malon said.

"Call us that if you want, but… we just want those rocks so badly!" a sigh is heard from the Goron. "I want to eat the top sirloin rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern…"

The Goron drools, leaving a big splash underneath his mouth.

"Say… since you are a Goron…" Link starts, "do you happen to know anything about a Spiritual Stone of Fire?"

"Spiritual Stone of Fire? Hmm… I think it's that stone that used to lit up our city. I think it's somewhere on that piece of rock suspended there."

The Goron points to the small, floating island held up in the air by three ropes.

"Thanks, then." Link hurries off.

"You aren't going to-"

But, Link's already on one of the ropes, tight walking his way to the island. Malon sits on the edge, next to the rope, deciding that it's just better to let Link do the hard things.

A Goron and a stand are on the island. The stand seems to have been built to hold something, but nothing's on it. The Goron next to it sees Link and stands up.

"Hey! It's dangerous for a little kid like you to come out here. You might fall down!"

"But, I got here, didn't I?"

"Oh, smart kid, aren't you? If I'm not mistaken, you came out here to eat the red stone! Well, too bad! It's not here!"

"Red stone? Here?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not here to eat any stone, much less a red one…"

"What? That's not why you're here?"

"No, I'm looking for the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

"You must mean that delicious-looking red stone that was once displayed here!"

"What happened, then? Why isn't it here?"

"Well, let's see… I think I remember. I was so hungry that I thought it would be OK to just give it one tiny little lick… so I snuck out here. But, it was already gone!"

"Who took it?"

"I think Big Brother did."

"Who?"

"Big Brother! You don't know him?"

"No. I'm new around here."

"Well, Big Brother always says that everyone is after that red stone!"

"Well, where is he?"

"He shut himself up in his room saying, 'I will wait in here for the Royal Family's messengers!'"

"Okay, thanks, then."

"But… how are you going to get off?"

"Easy."

Link jumps from the island to the third floor of the city. Malon jumps down next to him.

"So? Is it there?" Malon asks.

"No. A Goron by the name Big Brother has it. Apparently, he took it because everyone else is trying to get it."

"You don't think…?"

"Yep, I bet Ganondorf tried to get his hand on the Goron's Ruby. He blocked the Goron's food supply because he couldn't get it."

"This Ganondorf sure is smart, I'll give you that."

"Yeah… We've got to get into Big Brother's room and talk to him."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. But, I do know he's waiting for us."

"How do you know?"

"That Goron said he heard him saying about waiting for the Royal Family's messengers."

"This sounds almost too easy…"

"Probably… Look out!"

Link shoves Malon out of the way of a huge Goron rolling through.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you big lug!" Malon yells after it.

On the second floor, they find a Goron standing next to two unlit torches.

"Hey, sir!" Link greets. "Do you know where Big Brother's room is?"

"Big Brother's room?" the Goron then grabs his stomach. "Ohhh…"

"Are you okay?" Malon asks.

"I'm sorry… I'm so hungry that I can't think about anything but food!"

"Well, okay, then. Do you know where Big Brother's room is?" Link repeats. "He has the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

"Spiritual Stone of Fire? That red stone that was lighting up our city?"

"Is it that bright?" Malon asks, never seeing a stone that bright except Link's Kokiri Emerald.

"Yes… Oh, man, Big Brother Darunia just had to take it away, shutting himself up in his room like that and won't come out."

"Is that his name? Darunia?" Link asks.

"The great Darunia, yes. He's our leader. But still, taking away the Goron's Ruby… Since then, it feels like all the lights in the city have gone out… Everyone seems so… depressed… Say, you two… could you bring fire from Big Brother's room back here? Just light the torches, that's all."

"That's the place we were asking earlier. Where is his room?"

"Down there." the Goron points at bottom floor. "Just find the soft carpet and the entrance should be beyond that."

Behind the giant pot with Goron faces on it is the entrance the Goron pointed out. The thing is, the way is blocked. A door with the symbol of the Gorons shows how completely shut up Darunia is.

"Great… Another door blocking the way." Link rubs his face to relieve stress.

"This carpet… It feels so plush underneath!" Malon shuffles her feet on the entrance's carpet.

Malon lies down on the carpet, stretching herself.

"It's so soft…"

"Come on, Malon. We've got to figure out how to open this door."

"But, it's so soft…"

"I know… But?" Link's hand gestures to the door.

"It's still so soft… I think I'll go to sleep…"

"Have you ever thought what's been on this carpet?"

Malon immediately jumps to her feet.

"Good point," Malon said as she dusts herself.

"We can't push the door… There's no mechanism that can be shot at… Nothing to kill…"

"So, if all else fail, sing, I say!"

"I guess… Zelda's Lullaby can show our connection…"

A play on Zelda's Lullaby, and the door slides open. The two make their way inside to find a Goron who looks a bit overage.

"What the heck!" he exclaims with anger. "Who are you two!"

Not to mention a bit grumpy.

"I'm Link, and this is Malon," Link introduces despite the anger. "We're the messengers of the Royal Family."

Grumpiness turns into great disbelief.

"When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected…" Darunia said slowly and with struggle, "some people who are **older**,but… you two are just little kids!"

"Hey, little kids can do more than you expect, you know!" Malon said with the same anger.

Darunia smacks a hand to his forehead.

"Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King?" Darunia loudly talks to himself, remembering all the things he had to do.

"No…" Link disagrees. "In fact, the King hasn't even sent us… He doesn't even know you're in trouble, I think."

"What! My Sworn Brother didn't…? Then… who are you two sent from!"

"Princess Zelda."

"The daughter of my Sworn Brother? Has Darunia lost THAT much status? ARGH!" Darunia thunders. "Now, I'm REALLY angry! Get out of my face, now!"

"Why do you have to be in such a bad mood?" Malon asks without a tremble.

"WHY? Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage!" he booms.

"Okay, then… I see the problems…" Malon said after removing her hands from her ears.

"But… This is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!"

"But, sir!" Link pleads. "You've gotta let us help!"

"No!"

"Fine, then." Malon differs in thought of Link. "C'mon, fairy boy, let's just get the fire from here and leave…"

Malon and Link both lit a Deku Stick and lit up the torches of the bottom floor. The giant pot suddenly budges and then spins around the floor, making a rather interesting scene.

"What a weird thing the Gorons made of such a pot." Malon sees the object spin around almost aimlessly.

"I guess strangeness is not limited to Hylians…" Link shakes his head.

They both lit the torches on the second floor, lighting up the city greatly.

"Thanks, you two," the Goron next to the torches said. "It's plenty bright here now. Maybe it won't be so depressing here…"

"Anything to help you people." Malon smiles.

"How was Big Brother?"

The two retell their tales to the Goron.

"I see…" the Goron puts a hand to his chin. "I guess Big Brother won't give in that easily."

"Anything that can change his mind?" Link asks.

"I can't think of a way."

Suddenly, Link catches the music coming from… inside the tunnel by the two torches.

"Hey… That song…" Link finds its familiarity in the back of his mind.

"What song?" Malon asks.

"You can't hear it? Stand right here."

"Okay, but I don't know what… Is that Saria's Song?"

"Oh, this music from the end of this tunnel?" the Goron notices. "We all like this music. It's so unique…"

"Is this tunnel connected to somewhere?" Link tries to see beyond the rocks blocking the way.

"I'm not sure."

"So, do you really like this music?" Malon asks.

"Yes. Every Goron, including Big Brother, likes this music very much."

"Hmm… Hey, fairy boy! I think I've got an idea! Let's go back to Darunia's room!"

Darunia isn't still happy to see them. On the contrary, he looks even angrier.

"What are you two still doing here!" he still carries the same booming voice. "I told you that we don't need help from strangers!"

"Why can't you relax?" Malon said with annoyance.

"WHY CAN'T I RELAX! I TOLD YOU WHY! ALL OF THE GORON PROBLEMS ARE NOT MAKING ME RELAX!"

Malon sighs, then whispers into Link's ear.

"Okay, just play Saria's Song right now, you hear me?" Malon suggests.

"Why?"

"I think it'll help relax Darunia."

"How would-"

"Hey, every Goron likes the song. Darunia must like it too, right?"

"Right…" Link nods slowly.

Saria's Song is heard echoing throughout the Goron City, filling every Goron's mind with ease. They don't worry about their hunger; they just want to listen. Darunia, however, has this urge inside him. An urge that shakes his head like a rattle. An urge to…

"WHOO!" Darunia starts to boogie. "Oh, yeah!"

_What in the world…_ Malon thought as she sees the big, angry Goron dances to the beat of Saria's Song.

"Mmm! Yeah, shake that booty! Shake it! Uh-huh!"

Link and Malon starts to back away slowly, just backing away from the boogieing Goron… the hip-hop Goron that used to be angry…

"Oh! Oh-oh! C'mon! Come on!"

_This should be the illustration of 'strange' in my dictionary…_ Link thought. _No, 'freaky'…_

"Ha ha! Whoo! HOT! What a hot beat! WHOOOOAH! YEEEEAH! YAHOOO!"

Darunia stops with a hard stomp, ending his boogie.

"Heeey!" Darunia grins widely. "What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!"

"Great…" Link nervously grins back. "We're just glad to help get rid of your depression."

"So, um…" Malon gestures.

"Oh… Well, I am Darunia!" he pounds his chest with a fist. "I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about earlier?"

"Um, Darunia… could we…" Link stands up straight, "have the Spiritual Stone of Fire?"

"What? You two want it, too?"

"Yes." Malon nods. "That's all we're asking."

"The Goron's Ruby is our race's hidden treasure, if you have to know…"

"We still need it nevertheless, Mister!"

"Hold on! I'm not going to give it to you two that easily. If you want it so badly…"

Darunia crosses his arms.

"Why don't you two go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're worth it?"

"Done." Link nods.

"Fairy boy…" Malon drags Link off to a corner.

"What now, Malon?"

"Destroy the monsters in that cave?" Malon whispers. "You can't seriously think we'll do that just for the Goron's Ruby…"

"Why not? It doesn't look like we have any other choice."

"Oh? And what choices do we have?"

"Well, let the Gorons die from hunger and Ganondorf will easily get the Spiritual Stone of Fire from them… Or, clear their quarry for them to eat and harvest those Bomb Flowers… I think the second choice will get us the Goron's Ruby much faster and maybe easier?"

A sigh hits Link's ear. "Fine." Malon sees no other way. "Clear the monsters in the Dodongo's Cavern. But, make sure you're careful in there, okay?"

"I can't say the same for you."

"Whatever. I'm gonna be fine, you just watch."

Malon and Link walk back to Darunia.

"Look, everybody will be happy again if you just destroy the monsters in that cavern, okay?" Darunia points out. "If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone.

"Right, Mister!" Malon nods. "We'll do it for the Spiritual Stone!"

"Thank you. Before you go, I have something for you."

Darunia hands them two bracelets, each marked with the symbol of the Gorons.

"I'm not really giving you this in return for anything, but take it anyway."

"What are these, sir?" Link observes the shiny, yellow bracelet.

"These are our specially made Goron's Bracelets. They will increase your strength when you wear them. Makes you little kids strong enough to even pick up Bomb Flowers."

"Thanks, sir."

"Now, do as you said. Destroy those monsters!"

**Death Mountain Trail**

Link puts on his Goron's Bracelet, comforting it around his right wrist. He can feel invigorating energy striking through his wrist and into his muscles. Not entirely the strength of a Goron, he figures, but still stronger than his usual self.

"Hey, this feels great!" Link said as he stretches his arms in the air. "C'mon, Malon, try it!"

"It looks a little too much to try it on."

"It's not so bad. Actually, it's good."

"Well, if you say so…"

Malon puts on her bracelet, feeling the same energy as Link. Like that, she feels strong enough to take down anybody, like a certain boy she knows…

"Oh… It's good, all right. But, I really don't care that much about extra strength," Malon lies.

"Okay, now the issue to open the entrance of the Dodongo's Cavern."

Link walks up to the Bomb Flower on the edge of the cliff nearby, where the same Goron is still shading it.

"Well, we can't run down the trail." Malon remembers the Goron that did that. "It'll take too long."

"Hmm…"

"Hey, how does this work again? Do you just grab the Bomb Flower?"

"Yeah."

"So, if I just do it like so…"

Malon uproots the Bomb Flower, setting off its fuse. Link stares in a scene of insanity.

"Oh, it's so easy to pick up this Bomb Flower…" Malon said, holding the Bomb over her head.

"Malon…"

"What?"

"It's… the Bomb's lit…"

"WHAT!"

"Throw it! Throw it somewhere!"

"WHERE!"

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

Malon frantically scans the area, but the fuse is about to-

"JUST THROW IT!"

Malon tosses the Bomb over the cliff, making it land perfectly next to the boulder blocking the Dodongo's Cavern entrance. Next second, an explosion is heard. Link peers over the edge, seeing a clearing where the boulder should be.

"Hey, Malon… I wouldn't mind you being the smart one from now on…"


	14. Dodongo’s Red Eyes

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 14- Dodongo's Red Eyes**

**Dodongo's Cavern; Day**

Breaking open another sealed way with a Bomb Flower, our two heroes find themselves in a room, a harden lava pit underneath, platforms working their way up and down, and a blue structure up ahead representing a Dodongo.

"Well, I've seen better," Link's voice echoes through the room.

"Oh, yes," Malon said sarcastically. "How great of you to compliment after your 'experience' inside the Great Deku Tree."

"Let's see what we can do here," Link said, ignoring her.

They find their way to the right side of the dungeon, into a room where it's completely heated from the pits below. Platforms are spread everywhere, with a waterfall of lava to boot. The metal door behind them bars shut once they entered.

"Oh, great," Link comments. "Something in this room has to do something, then."

"Which is…?"

Two giant lizards leap from the ceiling onto the platforms nearby, wearing light armor and standing on their feet.

"Kill these things off," Link suggests.

One of these monsters draws a short sword, and in a moment, hops to their platform.

"Lizalfos." Navi hovers over to it. "Careful, Link! It's a reptilian swordsman!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Malon draws her Deku Stick.

"Well…" Link begins.

"Oh, be quiet."

Link draws his Kokiri Sword, just in time to parry the Lizalfos. Malon whips the Deku Stick to its back, sending it running away from them.

"What's the matter?" Malon sticks out her tongue. "Too scared to fight me?"

Behind her, a Lizalfos quickly jumps to their platform and rears back for an attack. Link smacks back its sword, then stabs it, leaving a hole in its stomach. The Lizalfos covers it up with its hand helplessly, then falls to its death in the lava pits.

"Have you ever thought that maybe its other friend would like to surprise you?" Link sheathes his sword.

"Uh, no," Malon answers nervously. "No, that… that hasn't occurred."

Link jumps the platform to the one with the only Lizalfos left. With ease, he finishes it with one Deku Nut and a swift Jump Attack. The barred doors open up, free for access. Finding a switch, the two find themselves on the left side of the dungeon. A large stone structure with neatly placed Bomb Flowers around it is found in a room.

"Wow!" Navi flies out. "Look at all those Bomb Flowers! Is there any way you two can set them all off at once? It might make that structure fall! If it can, we can climb it to up there!"

"Might as try. There's a lone Bomb Flower over there." Link points to it.

After a few failed attempts, they finally make the Bomb Flowers explode simultaneously to its opposite's timing, creating a chain reaction of explosions. The stone structure slowly slides downward, until it stops. The top is a series of large steps upward. Scaling their way to the 2nd floor, they make their way to the right side of the dungeon again. After a while, they meet with two more Lizalfos. Quickly finishing them off, they move on to find the main treasure. Inside is a bag of…

"More Bombs?" Malon said with irritation. "If I never see another one in my life…"

"They're not so bad…" Link assures while he counts his supply of Bombs.

"NOT so bad? Bomb Flowers, baby and adult Dodongos! Urgh! I hate them, fairy boy!"

"Then, I guess I'll handle these, then."

"Oh, no. I know you're gonna set one off and blow us up!"

"Ha ha. Says the farm girl who accidentally picked up that Bomb Flower and nearly blew **us** up."

"Grr! You're mean! A mean boy, Link, a mean boy!"

"I'm not! Why are you mean to me?"

"Because… you're reckless!"

"So? One has to be reckless in here."

"Well, your recklessness cost you your Deku Shield! It's now a burnt piece of… nothing!"

Link doesn't like to remember that scene. Unfortunately, he switched to his Deku Shield to block the adult Dodongos' tails. And one of them managed to breathe fire right at his shield, burning it to ashes.

"Oh, whatever, fairy boy." Malon gives up. "Let's just go on and clear this place."

They find themselves above the giant stone structure of a Dodongo. On a ledge nearby is a stone object, with it bearing,

'Giant dead Dodongo…

when it sees red,

a new way to go

will be open.'

"Now, what does it mean by that?" Link ponders. "When the giant dead Dodongo sees red?"

"Maybe like you when you go berserk."

"Uh, I never do."

"Why can't you just not be so serious? It's just a joke."

"Well, I don't get jokes like that…"

"Oh, right… How did I forget…?" Malon shakes her head. "Well, let's see. The giant Dodongo thing it's mentioning about is right down there. How are we supposed to make its eyes red?"

Link runs across the bridge over the Dodongo, seeing the gaps of the bridge that leads down to the giant thing. He has no idea how to get the eyes red. Allergies?

"Hey, Link! Try blowing that wall behind you!" Malon shouts out.

A treasure chest is behind the wall, carrying nothing but a Deku Shield.

"It's just a Deku Shield!" Link shows the wooden piece of bark. A nice replacement, but it's not going to help now. Especially the thought of a Deku Shield stuck in an active volcano…

"Shoot," Malon said, feeling her only option slip away.

"Hmm…" Link walks over to the gap above the left eye. "Red eyes, red eyes… How?"

"Hey! Wait up, Link!" Malon runs across the bridge. "I can't seem to- Whoa!"

Malon trips, sending one of the Bombs she's carrying rolling across the bridge, fuse lit. It quickly rolls to the gap above the right eye, then falls down, landing right into the socket. BOOM! The ground shakes, and then the eye turns red.

"Seriously, Malon." Link shakes his head as he takes out a Bomb. "I really wouldn't mind you being the smart one."

"Oh, shush."

Both eyes are now red, sending the floor into a rumble. The mouth of the Dodongo opens up, revealing a door inside. A puzzle involving a little maze to push the block into a switch is done quickly by them. The door nearby is unbarred, and both make their way into the room.

"Where are we?" Malon asks.

"Let's see…" Link checks the Dungeon Map and Compass. "I think the monster of this cavern should be here."

"What do you mean? We just kicked their butts already…"

"Yeah, but there's always a super one."

"And this is where the super monster is supposed to be?" Malon looks around. "Either it's invisible, or it's not here."

"But, the Compass says it's right here…"

"What's this?" Malon finds a square piece on the floor covered in dust. "Hold on…"

Malon dusts off the dirt, finding some writings on it.

"'Place Bombs here'?" Link reads.

Three seconds of silence occupies the room.

"Well, that's convenient," Malon comments.

She grabs and lights a Bomb onto the square.

"Fire in the hole!"

BOOM! A hole appears.

"What does that mean?" Link asks.

"I don't know. Something people say when something's about to explode. I always wanted to say it."

"Okay… Well, the monster should be down here. Down we go!"

Yelling for absolutely no reason, they both fall into a room with a lava pit in the middle, Bomb Flowers in the four corners.

THUMP! THUMP!

"Wh-wh-o-o-a-a…" Malon says as the ground trembles. "Wh-wh-wh-a-a-t's-t's th-th-a-a-t-t-t?"

Link makes no answer. He simply points. Malon follows his finger, to a beast. A Dodongo, a giant one, and he looks real… big. That's all the words that they both can think of. Big.

THUMP! THUMP!

"It's the infernal dinosaur, King Dodongo!" Navi yells. "This is a huge Dodongo that eats anything! C'mon, snap out of it! What are you waiting for!"

"Goddess!" Malon puts a hand to her mouth. "How are we suppose to stop this thing!"

The monster starts to inhale, flames appearing at its mouth.

"Get out of the way!" Link pushes Malon to the edge of the lava pit.

They would have been roasted alive if Link had not done so any sooner. The monster sends a wave of fire in front of it, stopping at the wall. It then curls into a ball and rolls around, stopping to the other side. Link follows it, sword out. He takes a swing, but the sword barely makes a twinge of pain.

"Link!" Navi quickly flies to him. "Give it a shock with a Bomb when it opens its mouth! Then, take it down with your sword!"

"Right!"

Malon follows behind, determined. But, she sees a scene of icy terror. King Dodongo starts to inhale again, and this time, she wouldn't be able to make it to safety. She's about to be fried to a burning crisp of…

"Huh?"

A Bomb pops into the mouth, making the monster swallow it. It blows up inside, feeling the shock and letting down its guard. Link starts hacking away at its face.

"Hey! I want a piece of him, too!" Malon pulls out a Deku Stick and runs up to the monster, giving a good hit.

"You know how expensive and rare those sticks are, right?" Link reminds while slashing.

King Dodongo regains its guard, and curls back into a ball, rolling around again. Again, when it inhales, Link throws a Bomb into its mouth, blowing it up, and leaving it weak. Slashes and whacks and then the monster goes crazy. It rolls around, this time without a sense of direction. This makes it roll into the lava pit. It roars with its pain, as the lava melts its body. But, this isn't enough, so the lava hardens with the dead Dodongo, crisp to where it smells bad. A blue, circular light appears, along with a Heart Container behind King Dodongo.

"Is it dead?" Malon steps on the new rock and looks into the monster's eye.

"I think so. This Heart Container is here, so, yeah, it should be."

Link takes the Heart Container, feeling it cool down the temperature around him.

"Now, what?" Malon said.

"We step into that." Link points to the light. "It should take us out of here."

Into the light they go. The blue shines brightly as the light carries them both.

**Death Mountain Trail**

The light lands the two just outside the Dodongo's Cavern.

"Hey!" Malon looks around. "We're outside! That blue light teleports, then?"

"Yeah. Outside to the entrance, anyhow."

"Hey, you hear something?"

"What?"

They look around. Nothing seems to be-

"AAAHHH!" they both yell as a Goron falls from the sky, sending them to the ground.

Malon and Link stand up, seeing Darunia with a smile. He pounds his chest, noise vibrating with each of his hit.

"It's me, Darunia!"

"Oh, hello, Mis- ACK!"

Darunia pats, or rather pounds, their shoulders, pushing them to the ground again. He laughs, then beats his chest again.

"Well done, you two! Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!"

"You… welcome…" Malon squeaks, her eyes in a painful daze. "Anything… to… make all… of you… feel good…"

"What a wild adventure!" Darunia said after pondering for a moment. "It will make an incredible story… Grr! I can't believe that the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers!"

Darunia looks around to the cavern.

"And that big rock blocking the cave…" Darunia looks inside. "All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf!"

"Oh, yeah… Ganondorf…" Link hears the word. "Don't we… all hate him…?"

"Ha ha ha! Ganondorf. He wanted the Goron's Ruby in exchange for our quarry." Darunia then looks down at their dazed little faces. "You two, on the other hand, risked your life for us…"

Darunia's smile grows wider.

"Ha ha! I like you two!" Darunia puts a hand on Link's shoulder. "How about you and I become Sworn Brothers!"

"Oh, yay…"

"Hey…" Malon said with still the hurtful pain coursing through her body, "what… about me?"

"Ha ha ha! Hylian girl! I like you, too! I haven't forgotten about you! Though it is a strange thing to call you Sworn Sister, you still saved us, so Sworn Sister it is!"

"Yeah..." Malon barely yells. "Let's celebrate…"

"Oh, no. There's no big ceremony involved!"

_Thank Goddess…_ Link thought.

Link gets up, putting a hand on his shoulder. He rolls his head around, cracking his bones. Malon barely gets more than to a sit up.

"Here, Sworn Brother and Sister! Take this as a token of our friendship!"

Darunia brings out the Goron's Ruby, handing it to Link. A red stone encased in a golden frame shines brightly, lighting up the whole side of the mountain. Malon looks straight through the red light, finding the Spiritual Stone of Fire on Link's hand. Link decides that it shines enough and puts it away. Darunia laughs again.

"Brother! Sister!" Darunia pounds his chest with a fist. "You'll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel, won't you?"

"I guess so." Link nods.

Darunia points to the summit of Death Mountain.

"I thought as much. You two should be good enough to get to the top. The Great Fairy lives up there. She will power you up!"

"Thanks, sir… er, Brother."

Darunia cups his mouth.

"Hey, everyone! Let's see off our Brother and Sister!"

Two Gorons fall from the sky, landing next to Darunia. They both stand up, and start to walk slowly towards them…

"You did great!" the first one said.

"How 'bout a big Goron hug, Brother? Sister?" the second one stretches out his arms.

_Oh, no…_ Link thought. He runs off in the opposite direction. He is immediately stopped by another Goron's fall, this one wanting a hug, too. Standing up, his instincts tell his feet what to do, run.

"WAIT! FAIRY BOY!"

_Oh, man!_ Link smacks a hand to his face when he stops.

"HELP ME!" Malon shrieks, three Gorons advancing on her. She's still in too much pain to stand.

Link dashes as fast as his feet would allow. He picks up and carries Malon on his arms, then dashes the same speed as before, up Death Mountain Trail.

"Uh, Big Brother?" the second Goron asks when Malon and Link disappears. "Why did Brother and Sister run?"

"Wouldn't they want a hug?" the first one said.

"Ha ha ha!" Darunia laughs. "I'm not sure if they would **want** our hug! Ha ha ha!"


	15. Reality Delusional

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 15- Reality Delusional**

**Death Mountain Trail; Night**

After a not much deserved seeing off, our heroes decided to stop by Goron City for a bit. There, using their new Bombs, they found Medigoron, a giant Goron larger than the rolling one outside. Apparently, Medigoron is a blacksmith, and he's currently working on a 'cool' weapon. However, it wouldn't be available until five to six years from now. Seeing nothing else to do, Malon and Link turn their attention toward the summit of Death Mountain, where this supposed Great Fairy lives. Warned of frequent eruptions since it's an active volcano, they have to switch to their Hylian Shields. Bombing their way past the blocked cliff, they find a hole, a cow and some Rupees inside. Feeling that they should rest up until morning, they made camp.

"So… Link, this Great Fairy." Malon stretches. "This should be up your alley, right?"

"What?" Link doesn't get what she said.

"I mean, do you know what to talk to her about, the new power?"

"No, not really," Link replies as he searches through his pack. "Just because I'm from the forest doesn't mean I can talk to fairies that easily."

"I guess not." Malon grabs her pack. "What about Navi?"

"Well… I don't know exactly."

"No, I have no idea, Malon," Navi answers her question during her exit from Link. "Like Link, I may come from the forest, but… I'm really not the talking type, you see. I just keep to myself most of the time."

"Really?" Link eyes his fairy. "Then, what about all those times you kept screaming when a monster appears?"

"That was to help you."

"Okay, maybe that's the point, but you do seem to like to talk a lot."

"No, I don't."

"In my head?"

"If I recall correctly, **you** wanted to talk to me."

"You still talk a lot."

"No, I really don't. I just don't. Leave me alone."

Link takes off his green hat and catches Navi out of the air, immediately closing off her escape. The room fills with green light from the brightness of Navi. Clearly, Malon and Link can see the light shaking as Navi tries pummeling her way out.

"Hey! Link!" they hear her scream. "This isn't funny!"

"I know." Link shrugs.

"Let me out!"

"No."

"LET ME OUT!"

"No," Link repeats.

"Please! Let me go!"

"No."

"C'mon! Let me go, Link, please!"

"No."

"I don't want to be in here!" Navi's voice sounds like it's going to break. "Please, just let me go!"

"No," Link repeats for the fifth time.

"Please! Please! C'mon!" Navi sobs, if that's possible. "Let me go…"

"See?" Link shows. "Talking type."

"Um, not really, Link…" Malon corrects. "You're just making her beg. That's mean, you know."

"I…" Link realizes his mistake. "Yeah, I guess."

Opening up, the little white fairy flies out quickly and stops dead on the ground. They can see Navi shaking, and making tiny, audible sobs.

"Hey, now look what you've done here, Link!" Malon picks up Navi gently. "She's crying…"

"I… I…"

Malon scoffs. "You're mean when you like to be. Look, you just made your fairy friend cry."

"Well, I… I'm sorry…"

"You sure don't sound like apologizing." Malon huddles Navi close to her. The little fairy can still be heard sobbing, muffled against Malon.

"I… I didn't know she didn't like that… I mean, she… Navi, she…"

"Link, she's your fairy," Malon scolds slightly. "Navi's your little lifelong friend as a Kokiri, I think. Don't you think you should be nicer to her?"

How ashamed Link feels as he hits this line. If Navi is to be with him forever, he shouldn't tease her that much. No, he shouldn't tease at all. With a sigh, Link walks over to Malon, to see the shaking ball with wings and legs in her hands. This makes it worse, as he sees how hurt Navi is. He forces his eyes shut, then picks Navi with his hands from Malon. It feels like he's holding warm, solid air wrapped in a sphere in his hands. Warm, fuzzy light touching his skin. Link's hands tremble with Navi for a moment, then they stop. Opening his eyes, he finds that Navi's sobbing has ceased, and is looking up to Link.

"Hey… sorry about that, Navi," Link apologizes with a small smile.

He's not sure of it, but he thinks he hears an embarrassed gasp from Navi. Link sits down, then puts a hand over Navi, lightly patting her.

"You okay?" Link asks.

"… Uh… yeah," Navi replies with a small voice.

"Sorry for trapping you in the hat, and teasing you."

"That's okay."

"You're still my fairy, right?"

Navi flutters her wings, sending a tickling sensation to Link's hands. She hovers upwards to his face.

"Yeah," Navi answers. "I've got nowhere else to go, anyway."

Link pushes Navi back with a finger.

"Because you're my fairy, Navi," Link reminds. "I'm not going to let you be lonely out there."

Navi rushes in and rubs herself against his cheek. The same fuzzy feeling is causing a warm tickle on Link's cheek.

"Aw, now there you go!" Malon said. "A boy and his fairy."

"Hey, thanks, Malon!" Navi said. Too caught up in the moment, Navi flies over to Malon's cheek.

"No problem!" Malon rubs her hand over Navi. "Hee hee! You sure do feel nice! I want a fairy!"

Link rolls his eyes. "Well, you're not a Kokiri, Malon…" then, Link's stomach steps into the scene. "Oh… We should eat now…"

All Link manages to scrap up for food is a small piece of bread, while on Malon's side she has a loaf and a cube block of cheese.

"Great…" Link reminisces. "I forgot about buying some more food for myself…"

"Well, then… Too bad for you," Malon declares.

"Aren't you gonna…" Link stares hungrily at her food, "share?"

"Well, no, if you don't have manners, I won't."

"What…?" Link stretches the word.

"C'mon. Just say 'please.' Then, I'll share."

"You want me to be cute, right?"

"Well, that's mostly the reason." Malon gives a small smile.

Forced to humiliation, Link inhales sharply. "Okay, okay." Link takes a moment to prepare. "Would you share your food…?"

"What's the magic word, fairy boy?"

"… Please?"

Malon breaks off half of her loaf and a chunk from the block of cheese. She extends them to Link, but withdraws them as Link starts to connect his hand with the food.

"And?" Malon asks.

"… Thank you… Malon," Link shows his gratitude with a bit of struggling.

"You welcome." Malon hands over the food. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Actually, I think it-"

"Oh, come on! You really need some manners!"

"Why?"

"It makes you look better and more polite. And it's…" Malon pauses to bite her bread, "… prezzy cuetz."

"Uh, wasn't not talking while you're eating one of the manners?"

"Whazzevar, farry voy." the words come through her mouth.

After a wash down with milk from the cow nearby, they clean themselves with the cave water. Then, they lay down for their sleep. But, with the inside of the cave and pools of water around them, it is cold.

"Brr…" Malon shivers. "Shoulda brought a blanket…"

"Yeah… Shoulda… Too late for that now."

"It's too cold to sleep." Malon sits up.

She sees Link all comfortable despite the temperature.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." Link shrugs. "I can sleep fine."

"Oh, boy…"

An insane thought jumps into her mind. Too insane, actually…

"I wish I have someone to snuggle up against…" Malon whispers to herself.

"What?"

"Um, nothing."

"No, I heard you. You want to snuggle up with somebody?"

"Uh, no. Even if I did, I think this cow here would do…"

Malon walks over to the cow and sits against its stomach. The cow doesn't seem to mind; it just keeps munching the grass in front of it.

"Well, cow," Malon smiles to herself, "I'm always glad animals are there for me."

The cow moos. It continues grazing.

"But… you're so cold, too." Malon puts a hand to its side. "It's a wonder you don't catch something."

Malon feels her bones shaking. She just can't sleep with the cold in here. Either she will have to stay awake until morning, or sleep with-

_NO! I will not sleep with him!_

She gazes at Link, who's already drifted off.

_Just stay awake until morning… You can do it. You did it before. It may have nearly killed your eyes and body, but you did it. Then, when you get off this mountain, you can sleep all you want at that woman's place._

The body screams in agony to this thought. She is considerably tired, from the Dodongo's Cavern clearing, to running around a mountain. Her body begs for sleep. Then, another thought, clearer than the last one, occurs.

_Link's your best friend. He would make sure you're okay. He wouldn't mind if you slept with him. Then, in the morning, you can shake it off and just say thanks. Nothing has to happen. That's what best friends are for._

Malon highly doubts this, but it seems the most reasonable way to go, with the tiniest of risks, greatest of comforts. She sighs, deciding whether or not to regret this. She slowly walks over to Link, then kneels down and shakes him.

"Hey, fairy boy…"

"Mmm… Huh?" Link squints his eyes. "What… Malon? What's wrong?"

"I… I can't sleep in the cold."

"Oh… Sorry, then. I promise we'll camp somewhere warmer next time."

"I… I… I was wondering…"

Malon hesitates, breathing a bit rapidly.

"Yeah?" Link said.

"I… was… I was… hoping… I was hoping that since… since you're my best friend…" Malon has to turn her face away to assure herself she won't be seen all red, "can I… can I sleep… with… with… you?"

Link blinks, seeing how it would be tough to say all this. But, since she mentioned best friend…

"Uh… sure. Um…"

It takes a moment before Malon forces her body to lie down next to Link, and then get close enough to touch him, sucking in the warmth like mad. They both turn around, leaving their backs to touch each other. They don't have to see each other, just get close enough to share the heat.

"So, um… 'Night, Malon."

"Good night, Link."

Malon closes her eyes and lets the easy sleep come. No horror, no wild thing in her dreams, just a patch of flowers. Nothing more. But, it is strange, because dreaming of flowers is not usually Malon's thing. She dreams of the old ranch days with both of her parents, playing and having fun. A bunch of flowers is for the girls down at Hyrule Castle Town. So, why is she dreaming this?

A hill comes into sight, and a figure, in green.

_Oh, no… It can't be… Wake up, Malon, wake up! This is NOT good for you!_

Too late. Her feet starts running toward the green figure, seeing it run towards her, too. There, she sees Link running up to her, up the hill, like she is. With just a yard between them, they both jump, Malon's heart feeling the warm pressure. Maybe she would like to reach him, to embrace him, to let him carry her with the wind, to- SPLOSH!

Malon jumps too early and lands in a mud puddle. Link flies over her into the sky…

"Yeah, I'm flying!" he yells out.

_Well, at least it didn't turn out like I thought it would._ A relaxing thought settles in Malon's mind.

"Whoo!" Link stretches his arms out like Superman. "Yeah!"

Malon sits up, mud all over herself.

_Hey, at least I'm used to mud. Something girls I know of don't like._

The comfort of mud, she figures, is sometimes a greater feeling than knowing that she has to bathe after being covered in it. The thick liquid feels cool against the sun. She doesn't mind being covered in the brown, gooey stuff. It just feels so good. Just so as long as Link is not her-

SPLOSH! Link lands right next to her in the mud puddle, too.

"Note to self," Link said as he sits up and looks at himself. "Kokiris cannot fly easily."

Malon giggles. Now, this is what it should be. Not the two of them jumping over a hill and embracing each other, but sitting here just mucking in mud, going over what just happen. This is best friends stuff. And she likes it. This is how it should be when she… when she…

"Mud." Link picks up a handful. "Always like this kind of thing in the forest."

"You do, too?"

"Yeah. And I always like…" Link throws the handful at her, "mud fights!"

"OH!" Malon wipes off the excess mud. "Too bad. I'm the queen of mud fights. You're dead!"

She grabs two handfuls and smacks them into Link's face, blocking his vision. He swipes them off, grabs a handful, and pummels her.

"Well, Malon. I'm about to be the king of mud fights, then! Ha ha!"

Link runs off, laughing with the wind. Malon picks up more mud, and starts to chase after him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Malon shouts out. "You're not gonna get away from me so easily, fairy boy!"

She tosses one, sending him down to the ground. He flips around, seeing the queen of mud fights coming in with the final handful. Malon is about to bash him with this handful with she slips on the mud underneath her, and, coincidentally, lands on top of him. The two of them, covered in mud, one on the other. The same situation as before. Link is trapped underneath, Malon on top.

And this time, no one is nearby, because this is Malon's dream. Her emotions send an injection of love to Malon. It's… just too good to waste it on nothing. She can't. She won't, like last time. Malon plunges in, feeling mud on Link's lips, but not having a care. They're ten, but she does not care. They're best friends, but she does not care. It is just too wonderful to miss again… The blue eyes of theirs close, dropping them in the world of happiness.

Malon feels like she should be stabbed while having this dream, to have it forever. It's too wonderful. The feeling she sends through her lips to Link, the same backwards as Link embraces it.

_Link feels the same way,_ Malon figures. _He should, because of what… we're doing…_

It seems perfect from every perspective; the two dirty from mud kissing, the flowers closing them, the smell of the air, the gentle wind caressing, birds chirping as they fly over them.

The only thing that just went wrong is that funny taste of mud. Mud is definitely not chocolate.

A sound echoes through the flower patch. A sound familiar to Malon and Link. The sound of-

MOO!

_Huh?_ Malon wakes up, but with a suppressed gasp._ HUH? WHAT IN FARORE'S NAME…!_

Malon and Link really **are** kissing, right here in the cave. Link wakes up simultaneously with Malon, the same thought kicking his brain. The two are in the same position as in the dream; Malon on top of Link, and there, right there, their lips are connected. Ten seconds, then Malon quickly dashes behind the cow, finding the embarrassment coming at her like a Deku Seed. Link has the deep red on his face, deeper than when Malon found his book. He stands up, rubbing his neck for no reason.

_Next time, I AM going to keep that promise of a warmer place to camp,_ Link thought.

"Fairy boy," Link hears Malon's voice. "Did you… by any chance… had that dream?"

Link connects his dream with hers, a stunning shock. _What in the world are the Goddesses doing to us!_

"Mud fight?" Link said.

"Yeah."

"Great."

How… **bizarre** can this be?

_Too much, way too much,_ Link self-answers as he puts on his green, pointy hat.

"Say, look…" Malon's voice speaks up again, "let's just… not bring it up… okay, fairy boy?"

"You just read my mind."

_Day; Cucco crow_

"Okay…" Malon said.

"Okay, then… I'll… I'll be outside."

No sooner said than done, Link teleports himself out of the hole. Malon sits against the cow, recalling that dream, and then, that scene…

"Cow, what you saw is private, okay?" Malon pats it. "It's just between us three. Shoot, I should have just slept with you, then… Kissing cows is fine…"


	16. Power of the Soul

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 16- Power of the Soul**

**Death Mountain Trail; Day**

_Let me get this straight, Link,_ Navi's voice punctures Link's thought. _Before you two met, you just happened to be so carefree, aren't ya?_

Our heroes of Hyrule carefully tread up to the summit of Death Mountain, trying to see if the Great Fairy lives up there. Link and Malon wouldn't even look at each other; they are too shock and embarrassed by what went down in that hole.

_Yep, Navi. I was just not having a worry in the world._

_And then, the Great Deku Tree tells you off, then Princess Zelda asked you to find the three Spiritual Stones. That isn't so bad. But, now, look at you! You're all so… busy at the mind lately._

_You can read my mind?_

_Uh…_

_That's… that's not right, Navi… Don't tell me. You just happen to see that dream a while ago, didn't you?_

_Oh… yes… Kokiris can't fly easily, I know._

_Navi…_

_Okay, okay! Hey, I'm not good when it comes to love, okay? I just help you out._

_It's NOT love! We're just best friends!_

_Well, that part where you just kiss…_

_THAT WAS BECAUSE…_

_Because…?_

_She kissed me. What was I supposed to do? I was trapped._

_Oh, but THAT didn't matter, did it? You just had to kiss back…_

_I can't believe that. We kissed, and we DID want to… Best friends shouldn't do that._

_Well, then, you two are the most intimate best friends I've seen in my life._

_What is wrong with us… We're best friends…_

_That kissed each other._

_Do you have to point that out?_

_Hey, I'm just clearing the point._

_I should contain my feelings very hard from here on out. Nothing like THAT will happen again._

_But, you're still thinking about her, aren't you?_

_Oh, no, don't tell me you can-_

_Don't worry, I don't care. Think about Malon all you want. I'm just a fairy… It's so interesting to see two people… in their mating moments._

_Navi. That completely throws off the point I'm talking about. I'm NOT in love!_

_Sure, sure. Whatever is your case, it certainly taking up a lot of your mind. We don't want that while we're fighting._

… _So, can you talk to the Great Fairy, Navi? You didn't finish your answer the night before._

_Because YOU had to tease me._

_Hey, I said I was sorry! Can you talk to the Great Fairy or not, Navi?_

_Oh, she should easily talk to you two like any other people. Just make sure you show your connections to the Royal Family._

_Right… Zelda's Lullaby…_

"Whoa!" Malon stumbles on a rock, landing on all fours.

"Here, let me help-"

Link pauses, feeling the burning red coming back up again.

_No, got to stay focused. Don't be all stuck in… THAT._

"Uh… I'm fine… fairy boy… Thanks, anyway…"

Malon's eyes wander toward his, embarrassment coming up again.

"Oh, um…" Malon stands up, "I can take care of myself…"

"So…" Link walks ahead.

"Uh…" Malon walks beside him, a little distance between the two.

"Nice weather, huh?"

"Yeah, certainly is-"

Weather report for Death Mountain shows that it's anything but fine. The volcano starts to spurt out large rocks from the crater, sending the ground shaking. And those rocks certainly look like they're about to fall-

"Cover with your shield!" Link yells over the rumble, bending over to cover his body with the Hylian Shield.

"Got it!" Malon does the same.

RAM! The rocks fall on and around them like crazy. Their shields, being made of tempered steel, breaks the rocks that head down towards them. In a moment, the falling stops.

"Whew!" Link sighs. "Sure is one active volcano."

"Yaow!" Malon rubs her back. "These rocks are hot! Not to mention heavy…"

"Hurry up! Before another eruption starts!"

After three or more of the eruptions, they pass through the 'hot zone' of the mountain. In front of them is a scalable wall, covered with three Skullwalltulas. Clearing these of their dangerous duty, the two climb up to the top. And guess who's waiting up there…

"You two have done well to come all the way up here," the giant owl greets them.

"Oh… You…" Link said.

"How nice… to see you again…" Malon does her best greeting.

"Link, Malon. Hoot hoot," the owl said. "This is the summit of the sacred Death Mountain! Hoot!"

"I see." Link looks around. "So, we've made it up to the top."

"See these clouds?" the owl turns his head a full 180 degrees.

Malon shudders quietly to this sight.

"It is said that the clouds surrounding this peak reflects the condition of Death Mountain. When they look normal," he turns his head back, "it is at peace."

"So…" Link thinks for a second, "if the clouds look all stormy, or something like that, something is wrong with the mountain?"

"Correct. I see how smart you are now. Climbing all the way up here just proves it. Now, for another piece of knowledge. The Great Fairy lives on this mountaintop, and she will give you a new skill. She is the leader of the fairies, you know. Hoo!"

"Where is she?" Malon asks.

"That's for you two to find out. Wisdom is not without its challenges. I will perch here and wait for you two. When you're ready to go back down, I can help you! Now, get going!"

"Okay, then." Link finds an entrance on his right. "I think the Great Fairy is over there…"

**Death Mountain Crater**

"If she is here…" Malon said, fanning herself. She sucks in the hot air for refreshment, "it sure is hot…"

"Where… is she?" Link peers around the heat wave, taking deep breaths to steady his focus.

"She's not here!" Navi yells. "Link, Malon, it's too hot in here! We can't stay here for long!"

Malon runs back up the stairs leading outside. Link is about to go, but he hears a familiar sound of a scuttle nearby.

"Fairy boy! Let's get out of here!" Malon shouts back at him without turning around.

**Death Mountain Trail**

"Whew! Oh, boy, that sure was hot in there…" Malon wipes off sweat from her forehead. "I'm pretty sure I can cook eggs in there, fairy boy… Fairy boy? Link?"

He's still in the crater.

"Link!" Malon shouts his name down the stairs. "Link! What's going on down there!"

No response. Worry surrounds her mind.

_Fairy boy… c'mon! Get out of there!_

Link comes out a moment later, his forehead dripping in sweat. He pants from the lack of cool air, inhaling the low temperature into his lungs.

"Fairy boy!" Malon runs up and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Why did you stay back there?"

"I found…" Link pauses for some more air, "a Golden Skulltula… inside the crate nearby…"

"Oh… Well, the Great Fairy's not in there."

Malon gazes up to the owl, anger in her eyes.

"You've coulda just told us the Great Fairy's not in there, you know!" Malon yells at him.

"Remember, child," the owl simply answers. "Wisdom is not without its challenges."

_Urgh… Stupid bird, _Malon thought. _Nearly melted us to death._

"Okay, then, fairy boy. Where would this Great Fairy be?"

"I think that wall over there can be blown open." Link points at a section of the wall that is more lightly colored than its surroundings.

"Anything's worth a try…"

Link sets a Bomb next to the wall, blowing open a hidden entrance.

**Great Fairy's Fountain**

"Here it is!" Navi flies out to check. "This is where the Great Fairy lives!"

The wall around them is covered with pieces of light. A stone structure up ahead has two torches and a pool of crystal-clear water appearing from and disappearing to an unknown source in the middle. An inscription next to it bears the crest of the Royal Family, the Triforce.

"A bit… divine-like in here, isn't it?" Malon looks around.

"Sure is. That's the Royal Family's symbol right there," Link points.

Link walks up on top of the symbol and plays Zelda's Lullaby, since it's the only thing he can play when the Royal Family's involved. The lullaby echoes through the room, along with a giggle coming from somewhere. Then, a woman draped in ivy soars from the fountain, shrieking in laughter. A woman with three braids of reddish-purple hair flowing behind her. She stops, looking down at Link.

"Welcome, young ones! I am the Great Fairy of Power!"

"Great Fairy… of Power?" Link repeats.

"Yes, Link. I'm going to grant you a sword technique now."

With a brush of her arms, light swirls around Link. He feels it, his mind and body adjusting themselves to learn this new tech. In his mind, he performs it the first time, then more. More until… there, he masters it! He masters the secret sword technique of the Spin Attack!

"Remember, young one. This technique requires the usage of your magic," the Great Fairy of Power instructs after she was done. "Do not overdo yourself."

"Thank you, Great Fairy of Power." Link nods.

"And me?" Malon steps forward. "What about me?"

"You…" the Great Fairy turns to her. "You already have a power in you. A power that is stronger than any weapon, any magic. You may not be able to harvest such power yet, but… soon, it will help you beyond any power."

"But… that means… I don't get anything?"

"You'll see, young one. It will come in time. When you need it the most."

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll have to make do with it, then…"

"You two. You're messengers of the Royal Family, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." Link nods again.

"A friend of mine lives near Hyrule Castle. She'll surely grant you another new power!"

"Thank you, Great Fairy."

"When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me."

The Great Fairy cries in laughter as she disappears back into the fountain. Malon looks at herself, unsure of what power the Great Fairy meant.

"What do you think she means that I've got an unstoppable power?" Malon asks.

"I don't know. It'll come in time, she said. Just wait."

"But, I don't wanna! I want to see what it is!"

"It doesn't help if you're complaining about it."

"Oh, whatever, fairy boy…"

**Death Mountain Trail**

"Hoo hoot!" the owl greets them. "Well, it looks like you've grown up a little from the Great Fairy's power… But you two still don't really look like the heroes who will save Hyrule! At least not yet!"

"I don't see you saving Hyrule, mister!" Malon shouts.

"Do not worry. I have confident in you two. Now, if you are going back down the mountain, I can lend you a wing."

"Really?" Link said. "We would really appreciate it!"

"Yeah, sure…" Malon rolls her eyes. "Really appreciate it."

"Okay, then, you two! Come here and grab my talons! And hold on tight! Hoo hooooooot!"

He lets go of the sign underneath, flapping to hover himself. Both Link and Malon grabs on a talon each. The owl, feeling the two weights around his feet, gives the final flap and then soars off the summit. The air blows like the wind around the two, awe by the sight of the mountain below.

"Whoo!" Link yells. "I've always wanted to fly!"

"Me, too!" Malon points down at the mountain. "Look how small the Gorons are!"

The people that was taller than them now looks like light-brown bugs on the ground. One of the Gorons point at them, while another waves. Malon waves back.

_Flying is so cool…_ She thought. _Nothing beats the sky…_


	17. The River Flows

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 17- The River Flows**

**Kakariko Village; Day**

Oddly enough, the owl lands our heroes of Hyrule on top of Impa's former house. However, the two use this to their advantage and manages to get inside the cow's cage, finally obtaining the long-awaited Piece of Heart, thus completing a Heart Container. Second thing to do in Kakariko Village is to visit the House of Skulltula, where one of the family members manages to break himself from the curse. In return, he happily gives them an Adult Wallet, a bag that can carry 200 Rupees.

"Gee, thanks, mister!" Malon thanks the freed son.

"Please save my other brothers, too! I'm sure they will give you something a lot better!"

"Okie-doke!"

Outside, Malon holds up and admires the Adult Wallet.

"Wow! Dad and the adults only carry these around! Now, we can, too!"

"200 Rupees," Link recalls. "That's a lot to carry."

"Still, at least we can hold more."

They stand there, for countless moments, not sure of what to do next.

"So…" Malon starts, "what now?"

"Um…" Link puts a hand to his forehead. "Navi, where are we supposed to go next?"

"Uh…" Navi flies out, "I'm not exactly sure. Maybe Saria knows."

"Good idea."

Link remembers that Saria can talk to Link at anytime anywhere with her song. Pulling out his trusty instrument, he keys the notes on his Fairy Ocarina, emitting the soft sounds from it. The feeling of the forest swells back in Malon and Link, and then, Saria's voice speaks out.

"Link…?" her voice said, coming from nowhere.

"Hey, Saria," Link greets. "How are you?"

"Yeah, hey, Saria!" Malon's voice chimes in.

"Oh, I'm fine, you guys."

"Saria, listen," Link said. "Me and Malon are collecting the Spiritual Stones."

"You are?"

"Yeah. We have two of them already. We need to find the third one, the Spiritual Stone of Water. We were hoping you know… something?"

"Hmm… I think I know where it might be. The Great Deku Tree once told me that King Zora, ruler of the Zora's Domain, has it…"

"Is that so? Where's Zora's Domain, then?"

"I think it's beyond Zora's River, somewhere northeast of the forest. I can't be sure."

"Let's see…" Link takes out his World Map.

The river that flows into Hyrule Castle Town comes from the source just northeast of the forest. This is as sure as it can be.

"We'll try there. Thanks, Saria!"

"Yep, thanks a lot!" Malon yells.

"You welcome. Be careful, guys."

The presence of the forest is gone along with Saria's voice. Link rolls up his World Map.

"Well, to there, then!" Link exclaims.

"To Zora's River!"

**Zora's River**

It doesn't take long to reach the river's source. A sign clearly points to the ravine carved by it. The river runs smoothly through the ravine, reflecting the sun and the still images of nature, including a creature that constantly watches Malon and Link, meeting them right now.

"Hoo hoo! Looks like you've gotten bigger and stronger already, Link, Malon!" the owl does its strange greeting.

"We just met over three hours ago," Link reminds.

"Three hours is but a year to some people. Where else, a moment can be seven years in waiting for others. It's all how people live by time, whether with its rule or not."

"Yes, and maybe some days without a certain **somebody** wouldn't hurt," Malon said.

"Of course, now's not the time to talk **about** time." the owl cranes his head to where the river is flowing from. "Just ahead lays Zora's Domain. The Zoras serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting this water source. Now, for a test. Listen well, children, for the door of the Zoras will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family."

"So, basically, the door would open if we-" Link begins.

"Play the melody of the Royal Family, yes." the owl nods. "You two seem smart enough to figure the rest out, so, until then, adieu."

The owl flies off away from the river, disappearing into the sky.

"Thank Goddess!" Malon sighs. "He's just too strange for me."

"I have to admit, he's too strange for me, too."

Blowing the rocks blocking the rest of the ravine, they cross to the other side of the river, finding a purple octopus that jumps into appearance in the water. It jumps and spits a revolving rock at them.

"Octorok," Navi said. "Just bounce back their rocks."

"Great." Link switches his Hylian Shield for the Deku one. "It's like Deku Shrubs in the water."

Deflecting the rock back at it, the Octorok flips over, and puffs, knocked out.

"So, I wonder…" Malon said while they jump gaps, "exactly **how** many monsters are there in the world?"

"Too much for me to count… and those down there don't help at all."

On the water beneath them are Tektites, but with a blue color.

"Blue Tektites." Navi looks down at them. "Don't worry, they wouldn't jump high enough to get us."

"But, of course, it wouldn't hurt just to…" Malon starts as she grabs her slingshot.

Both Malon and Link finish the Blue Tektites, leaving their remains and blood to flow down the river.

"Like shooting a fish in a barrel." Malon whirls her slingshot.

"I'm not sure it's that easy…"

"Oh, like you tried before."

Continuing their way across the ravine, they cross a bridge, and find themselves next to a magnificent waterfall, natural overpasses leading to the height of it.

"Hey, this must be the source!" Malon runs up the overpasses. "Look at this beautiful waterfall!"

Link runs pass her, seeing a stone plate engraved in the front most overpass.

"I found something!" Link yells out his discovery.

"What is it, fairy boy?"

Malon sees the plate underneath Link's feet, a description of the waterfall.

'Sleepless Waterfall

The flow of this waterfall serves

the King of Hyrule. When the King

slumbers, so too do these falls.'

"Wha…?" Malon reads it over twice. "Does it mean when the King sleeps, the waterfall sleeps, too?"

"Well, maybe the waterfall sleeping… Maybe when it sleeps, we can pass it."

"How? It says that it will only sleep when the King does."

"There're other ways. Like Zelda's Lullaby could make the waterfall sleep."

_What a weird world I live in…_ Malon rolls her eyes.

"All right." Malon stands next to Link. "Shall we, then?"

Zelda's Lullaby reflects off the water like the sun, carrying it on its flow outward. The waterfall suddenly weakens, revealing an entrance.

"I guess waterfalls **do** sleep…" Malon said to herself, jumping in after Link.

**Zora's Domain**

Water. Water, water everywhere. The whole cave is filled with water, with a mini waterfall to boot. The water is so clear that Malon and Link can see the bottom, the textures of the ground showing easily. The place has a cool feeling, with the great smell of freshness.

"Oh… wow…" Malon looks down at the water. "It's so cool here…"

"Yeah…" Link peers over, too.

A funny impulse suddenly makes Malon grabs Link and jump in the water, the clear liquid embracing them nicely.

"What…" Link sputters, shaking his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Because it's fun!" Malon gives him a splash. "C'mon! Don't you like the water?"

"Well…"

Link dives and tackles Malon, making her cough out. Link surfaces, but is immediately grabbed by Malon and sent plunging down into the depth. The water is so clear that it completely shows Malon's carmine hair perfectly. Link bends down and tickles Malon, making bubbles of air escape from her mouth as her face squints in laughter. Link pulls her up to the surface, laughing along with Malon.

"I do like the water," Link finally answers.

"Thought so."

SWHISH! A white being with fins, gills, and a long head that resembles an aquatic tail surfaces next to them. Its black eyes blink sideways.

"Who are you two?" it asks.

"Oh, newcomers," Malon replies.

"Are you two friends?"

"Yeah, best friends!"

"Oh, because I saw the both of you wrestle in the water, and I thought you two were enemies."

Malon giggles in surprise. "We were just playing around!"

"Well, you two are Hylians, so it's not that safe to play in the water."

"Uh, sir, I'm a Kokiri." Link corrects.

The being looks at him.

"Sir? I'm a female Zora. And, I'm sorry if I was mistaken."

"That's okay. So… you're a Zora?"

"Yes, everyone here are Zoras!"

She gestures with her arms, letting Malon and Link see the many Zoras swimming around the lake. They swim at a fast pace, but with elegant grace. One dives out of the water and back in again, creating a perfect splash. The female Zora swims around the two, curving around between them without a hint of a touch. She resurfaces, letting water fall in a strange pattern.

"We are the Zoras, the proud aquatic people!" she said with pride. "Seeing how you two manage to get pass our waterfall, you must have some connections with the Royal Family, no?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do." Link nods.

"Well, why are you two little kids here for?"

"We're here for a certain… something."

"What do you want from us?"

"Could you show us where King Zora is?" Malon asks.

"He is up in the main hall." the Zora points to a cliff. "Follow that cliff, and you should be able to reach there."

"Thank you, Miss."

Swimming towards the shallow end of the lake, they literally stumble onto a Zora during his dive.

"Ow. I should have seen that…" he mutters.

"Oh, we're sorry, Mister!" Malon apologizes.

"No, I just didn't see where I was going. Are you two new here?"

They both nod.

"Well, have you seen Lord Jabu-Jabu?"

"No," Link answers. "Who is he?"

"He's the Zoras' patron deity. He's a fish of extraordinary size, a leviathan, protecting the source from where all water of Hyrule comes from. I believe Princess Ruto takes care of his meals. Anyway, you two should at least see him once."

"Well, where would Lord Jabu-Jabu be?"

"He swims in the Zora's Fountain, the source. It's beyond King Zora's throne, but you need King Zora's permission to actually visit."

"Oh, okay, then."

Malon and Link both make it to land, not dry, but still land.

"Oh… It felt much better staying in the water than standing here…" Malon said.

"We can stay in the water later. Let's head up to the main hall."

A giant, overweight Zora wearing a red cape and a crown sits on a cliff opposite the main hall. In front of him is a platform. On his right is an opening.

"Sir?" Link yells. "Are you King Zora?"

No response.

"Link, look." Malon points to a sign.

'King Zora's Throne Room

To hear the King's royal

proclamations, stand on the

platform and speak to him.'

"Right…" Link understands.

Link and Malon walk up the steps to the top of the platform. Only then does King Zora notices.

"Greetings, little ones!" his voice echoes loudly. "What brings you here to the proud world of the Zoras?"

"Your Majesty," Link bows, "we were wondering if you can give us the Spiritual Stone of Water."

"For what reason do you ask for the stone?"

_Reason? _Link thought. _Great… This is going to take longer than it looks._

"For, uh…"

"For His Majesty, the King of Hyrule!" Malon lies.

"Is that so? Well, come as you did, I do not have the Spiritual Stone of Water. My daughter, Princess Ruto, has it in her possession."

"Well, where can we find your daughter?" Link asks.

"I apologize for this, but…" King Zora's face goes to worry, "my daughter is missing."

"She's missing?"

"Yes, my dear, sweet Princess Ruto… I have my people searching for her, even as far as Lake Hylia… but… I have found no trace of her… So, you see, I cannot assist you two even if you two are speaking the truth."

"Oh… Well, let's just hope you find her, sir."

"So, what do we do now, fairy boy?" Malon asks when they are out of sight.

"I have no clue. We have to find Princess Ruto, I know that. But, the Zoras don't even have a trace of her to begin with."

"Maybe Lake Hylia. It's a big lake. They couldn't have thoroughly searched it."

"Where is this lake?"

"It's on the very south end of Hyrule. I've been there once. It's a big place filled with water that reflects almost perfectly. But, it's big enough to get lost in. I doubt even the Zoras could comb through and not miss something."

"How do we get there?"

"Well… we… we can't anymore. It's blocked off for something about research."

"There must be another way…"

"Fairy boy! Watch your step!"

Link almost runs his foot over the mini waterfall. He looks through the hole the waterfall carved through, seeing the whole Zora's Domain in a small, beautiful picture. And the waterfall **does** look a bit tempting to jump off of.

"Are you two up here for the High Diving Practice Spot?" the Zora at the top of the waterfall asks.

"What's that?" Link turns toward him, a bit interested.

"You pick up all the Rupees I throw from here. But, you have only a limited amount of time. When you pick them all up, come back here. I'll give you something very nice."

"Doesn't sound too bad. What's the fee?"

"20 Rupees."

"Can we both try at the same time?" Malon asks. "Sorta help each other?"

The Zora blinks, its eyelids closing at diagonal angles.

"What a strange concept. But, I guess it would be fun to see two people try to get all the Rupees. I will have to double the Rupees I have to throw down there, because of this."

"That doesn't matter."

_More Rupees for us,_ Malon thought.

"Right, then." the Zoras extends his hand. "40 Rupees."

"40 Rupees," Link repeats as he pays the amount.

"Okay. Now…"

The Zora then tosses Blue Rupees over the waterfall, letting them fall into the lake. They slowly settle to the floor.

"START!"

Link jumps from the waterfall and dives headfirst into the lake, the water familiar around him. A second splash is heard as Malon follows in after. Link grabs a Rupee before he surfaces.

"Let's hurry it up!" Link said to her when she surfaces.

10 Blue Rupees the Zora tosses. 10 Blue Rupees that are easy to get in just 50 seconds. Malon surfaces with the last wet Rupee in her hand.

"Hey!" the Zora above yells out to them. "Congratulations! Come and get your prizes up here!"

"You two are naturals!" a Zora compliments nearby.

"Never seen Hylians dive like you little kids!"

The same female Zora before by the entrance swiftly swims up to them.

"Maybe I was wrong," she said as she surfaces. "You two can handle the water just fine."

"Oh… thanks, Miss!" Malon smiles.

"You two may be able to help us out then…"

"With what?" Link asks.

"Our search for Princess Ruto. The prize that is to be given to you two should help."

"Well, we're planning to go to Lake Hylia to search."

"Oh, that shouldn't be too difficult to reach. The tunnel that leads to it is right there, if you two don't know."

The Zora points through the water to an underwater opening. But, still, it looks unreachable. They're not Zoras; they can't dive that far.

"We can't reach there!" Malon states.

"Actually, you should." the female Zora smiles. "The prizes that you're about to receive should make sure of that. Now, go on, get your well-deserved prizes."

The Zora at the top hands them two brightly white scales.

"You two sure make graceful dives!" he compliments.

"What are these?" Link observes his scale.

"This…" the Zora puts his finger on the scale, "is a scale of our kind, a Silver Scale. With this, you can dive much deeper underwater."

"To where…" Malon looks down at the tunnel, "we can dive in **that**?"

"Oh, yes, it should help you dive down there easily."

"Well, let's get there, then!" Link jumps over the waterfall again.

With a breath of air, they dive down with a much longer hold on their lungs. Reaching the tunnel, they reach the other side…

**Lake Hylia**

Fresh air happily reaches Malon and Link's lungs as they break the water's surface.

"We made it!" Link said.

"Wow! Lake Hylia!" Malon takes in the view. "It's still as pretty as ever!"

A giant lake fills the land, clear and reflective. Behind the two is a structure with the mark of the Zoras. Two islands peak themselves from the lake, connected to each other and the mainland by bridges. A house stands on a jutting cliff, overlooking the lake. Another building is seen far off on the left side of the lake. A magnificent lake in all its glory.

A Zora surfaces in its surprised to see them.

"You two there! You came from Zora's Domain?"

They both nod.

"Well, if you're searching for Princess Ruto, do help out. You can keep anything you find here, but if it has any relation to the Princess, please hand it over to us, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Malon acknowledges.

The Zora dives back down again, landing on the bottom and searching.

"Well, let's start searching…"

An hour passes before they meet back on land.

"Anything?" Link asks.

"Nothing."

Link sighs in frustration. "How could one princess cause all of this?"

"She must be a stubborn one," Malon said as she squeezes water from her dress.

"Where has the Zoras not looked…?" Link scans the area.

"Maybe dry land?"

"Could be. Let's check that house there."

A sign posted outside bears,

'Lakeside Laboratory

Daily trying to get to the bottom

of the mysteries of Lake Hylia!

--Lake Scientist'

"Now, who would want to know the mysteries of Lake Hylia?" Malon said. "That would just ruin it. I don't like to know what makes the lake so pretty."

"Crazy person, I bet?"

"Oh, yeah," Malon agrees.

**Lakeside Laboratory**

An old man is living in the house full of specimens and chemicals all around him. Tables are lined with bottles, flasks, beakers, all filled with unique compounds and mixtures. Fishing tools, and dried animals and shells hang on walls and in shelves. A strange, thin octopus is looking through its glass world of a tank. Malon makes her way slowly up to it, a strange little wonder in a tank. Her eyes fall on the round black ones of the creature. She taps on the glass, giving it a scare. It squirts a black liquid, clouding the water with its spread. Soon, the water is nothing but a dark liquid that looks like it's solid. Malon blinks, amazed by what happened.

"Hey!" the old man walks over to them. "Why did you do that! Now, I've got to clean the water again."

"I'm sorry!" Malon backs away. "It's just… It's just that…"

"Oh, that's all right. You've never saw this creature before, have you?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a rarity here in Hyrule. This is a squid."

"A squid?"

"Yes. Related to a mollusk. But, I suppose you two young ones really don't care much about that."

"Why did it squirt that… black stuff?"

"It's black ink, and it normally ejects it whenever it feels threatened, like your finger tapping."

"Oh…"

"I'm a scientist here at Lake Hylia. I'm researching the process of making medicine by mixing Lake Hylia's water with various unusual compounds."

"What's so different about Lake Hylia's water?" Link asks.

"It has minerals from the unique rocks found on the bottom of the lake's floor. Not only that, but since all of Hyrule's water empties into this lake, a numerous amount of substances from around the world mixes in these waters, producing the most unusual composition. I have a sample behind me, this chamber."

A chamber filled with water is built into the floor. Marks measuring depth are on a painted ruler. In the water, Link sees a crate, some lost Red Rupees, and a cage, holding a rather fierce-looking fish (a shark in the real world).

"So… the water is just unique, right?" Link questions.

"Yes. A student of mine is using these waters to make potions. She's the old lady from the potion shop in Kakariko Village. Perhaps you met her?"

"No, we haven't. Uh… do you, by any chance, seen Princess Ruto?"

"Oh, no, sonny. I've seen the Zoras around searching for their princess. But, I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Well, thank you, then."

**Lake Hylia**

"This is kinda hopeless," Malon said after they were outside. "The Princess is as good as gone."

"Well, we can't go back yet. It'll look like we gave up too easily."

"So, what are we supposed to do then?"

"I don't know. You were here at the lake once. What did you do?"

"Swim with Mom. She taught me how to swim here…"

Memories of her taking her first stroke, her first dive, her first watery rescue by her mother. Malon remembers all those. Those were the good old days with her mother before she was gone. Besides swimming, Malon remembers fishing. That building on the east of Lake Hylia has a fishing pond. Her mother took her there and gave her the lessons on fishing, too. They fished until night. Malon remembers catching one, but the fish was too strong, and it actually pulled her into the pond. She stuck to catching 2 to 3 pounds. Still, it was tons of fun.

"Hey, fairy boy! We can fish over there!" Malon points at the same building.

"There?"

"Yeah! You… **do** know how to fish, right?"

"I guess so."

Link remembers his moments with it, too. All he had to call a fishing rod is a Deku Stick with strings and a hook made of the bark from the Great Deku Tree. He and his friends used to fish, just for the fun of it. He isn't the best, though. He kept getting small fishes for some reason.

"Good enough." Malon dives from the cliff into the lake.

Link follows her across the lake, a good distance between the Lakeside Laboratory and this fishing spot. Grabbing Malon's hand to the only piece of land next to the building, he shakes himself of the water.

"You sure do swim pretty fast, Malon."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you left me in the ripples."

She giggles in return to this compliment. "Well, don't try to mess with the best, fairy boy! Especially at fishing!"

"So, this is it? The Fishing Pond? Where it says…" Link looks at the sign, "'The fish are really biting today!'?"

"Yep. Let's go in."

**Fishing Pond**

"Hey, customers!" a man behind the counter notices. "Y'all fishing today?"

"Yes, Mister." Malon nods.

"That'll be 40 Rupees."

Malon grabs the Adult Wallet and pulls out the money.

"Here you go, Mister."

"Thanks, you two!" the owner exchanges the Rupees for two rods. "Remember, it's just fishing for fun. You can't catch what you keep."

"We know, Mister."

"Ha! I'm so generous, I'll let you two fish for as long as you want. However, each of you can keep only one fish."

"Thanks!"

The owner taps a tank nearby, holding a medium-sized fish.

"The biggest fish ever caught here weighed 6 pounds, caught by me. I doubt you two could catch any bigger fish than this, but try your best. So, now… Let's fish!"

The two walk around the pond, Malon trying to find the best spot.

"Hmm… This one." Malon stops near three poles sticking out of the water.

Link, staring at his rod, bumps into Malon, making her lose balance and fall in the water. The fishes nearby swim away like mad.

"Whoa! Sorry, Malon!"

"Aw, great. The fishes swam away…" Malon said as she picks herself up.

"Sorry…"

A sigh escapes. "That's okay… Let's just find another spot…"

Minutes later, they settle near two sunken trees. Malon casts her line over the water, the lure landing with a splash. Her spot is next to the rocks. Link looks at his rod.

"Hey, Link, where's your lur- Hey, I thought you said you could fish!"

"Not with **this** rod."

"Well, do you at least know how to cast it?"

"Isn't the line too short?"

"It'll extend when you cast it. Trust me."

"But, if it's that long… I would have to pull the line in to catch the fish."

"You don't have to. You just reel it in by turning the handle there. It's much easier than pulling."

"Anything else?"

"Unless you're bad at casting… no."

"Okay, then."

Link tosses his line, over to the reeds. He tries the reeling, and finds the line retracting.

_Oh… Much easier…_ Link thought.

"So…" Malon breaks the silence minutes later, "do you… want to talk about anything?"

"Um… I don't know. You?"

"Oh… uh, well… we could know each other better…"

A sharp feeling hits Link's heart. He already knows most of Malon's life through her diary.

"Uh, I guess so," Link agrees.

"You start."

"Okay. Um, I'm Kokiri, yeah."

"… Um, do Kokiris remember when they're born?

"No, not that I know of. The Great Deku Tree tells us."

"Oh… Are you really ten? Or do Kokiris have no age thing?"

"I'm ten, yes. But, that's the limit before Kokiris stop growing. So, well…" Link chuckles a bit, "you're going to be older than me."

"Aw, that's right. I'm growing up while you aren't…"

"That's okay. We're still best friends, even with that, right?"

"Yeah! Best friends to the end!" Malon smiles.

SNAG! Malon reels in a 4-pound fish.

"I'm getting better at this." Malon tosses the fish back. "Well, you haven't caught anything yet."

"I'm waiting…" Link checks his lure.

"Waiting for what? For me to beat you again?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, then, we'll see."

"… So, what do you like?" Link asks a moment later. "Besides this."

"… Working on the ranch, I guess. I don't like it, yet I do."

"The animals?"

"Yeah. I love them. Epona's my best. I kinda raised her when we were little."

"Really?" Link fakes his tone.

"Yeah. I taught her to walk, gallop, know what's what of a horse. She really likes my mother's song. Everybody likes it."

"Ingo, too?"

"Yep, even Mr. Ingo likes it. He's a ranch hand, if you didn't know."

_Of course I know._

"Dad hired him after Mom died," Malon continues. "He's rough around the edges, but he can get the job done easily."

"But, he complains about how lazy your dad is."

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes, even I complain. Dad is so lazy; sometimes I just want to make sure he sleeps at bed the right time."

"Oh…"

SNAG! Malon catches a 5-pound.

"Well, how was life on the ranch?" Link asks. "You know, before I came along."

"It was great sometimes. But… with no friends besides the animals…"

"Oh… uh, sorry… I… I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"No, it's okay. I'm just remembering how it was without friends. Those days when I go to the Market with Dad, him delivering milk personally, me waiting by the fountain… I always tell him I like it, but… I didn't, actually… So many people around. I never did like how two people who are friends just go up and talk to each other. Even worse, kids like us playing around me. I asked if I could join once… I… They… They didn't even respond to me… I… cried. I cried there. They were so mean not to talk to me. I cried in front of everybody. I cried in front of them. The worst part is… they laughed at me… when I cried. One even has the nerve to say, 'Hey, farm girl… you're a baby…'"

A tear rolls down Malon's face.

"You're not," Link said. "Crying is just letting your feelings out. It doesn't mean you're a baby."

"Yeah… well, I certainly let out my feelings that moment. They don't like me, fairy boy… They… don't want to visit me. They don't even want to talk… They're so mean… It's… It's because they never had the chance to know me. I'm always there and not there like that. My ranch is too far for them to visit. They don't want to be friends with that farm girl who don't have the time to play tag, or something. They think… I'm sorta like an adult. But…"

Malon lowers her head, closing her eyes. A fish catches onto her lure, but she doesn't do a thing. The fish loses interest and lets go.

"Malon… I sorry. I didn't know they were that ignorant."

"I wish they had the time to know me better, instead of saying, 'She's the farm girl who has too much on her hands to be a kid.' I… I want to be a kid. I want to have fun. I want friends. But, they… they pass me off as some sorta traitor or something."

"Hey… I don't see you like that…"

"Well, that… that's because we just met back then."

"Why did you keep going if you didn't want to go to the Market?"

"Because… I hope… Every time I go to the Market, I hope… that they would be friends with me… I hope everyday that they would reconsider… But… the thing I hope for the most… is to have a friend."

Malon looks up at Link with a renewed smile.

"And you came along, fairy boy… My hope came true… I now have a friend."

"Yeah, uh, well…" Link blushes a bit.

"You were all lonely out here like me… So, I guess that's how it came to be. You're so interesting, too, you know that?"

"Yeah, because I'm a Kokiri."

"Not just that. You were the nicest kid I've ever met. You talked to me so friendly. I felt so great when you did that. You were a friend right from the beginning. And, you promised to come over and play with me. And you did… You kept your promise, Link…"

"Heh, yeah… I keep promises no matter what."

Malon notices the rare color of red on Link's face. How surprising, that such a compliment can make Link show red.

"And… maybe I haven't told you this…" Malon starts to blush, too, "but… you're cute, too."

"Oh… uh…"

"You're cute, fairy boy. Did you like to know that?"

"Umm… I guess… it wouldn't hurt… to say you're cute, too, Malon."

"Huh? Oh… thanks, fairy boy."

They're just a pair of cute, blushing kids fishing in a pond. The sun is setting, giving them a red and orange makeover. The colors glide in a soft dance. The only thing that is strange is the owner's scratching problem.

_URGH! I SCRATCH AND I SCRATCH, BUT IT DOESN'T STOP ITCHING!_

SNAG! Malon catches a 7-pound.

"You better hurry up, Link, or else I'll beat you."

"Just wait."

"Hey, Link, have I ever told you what I saw before I met you?"

"What did you saw?"

"I think there were dark clouds over the forest. Then, I saw a light. The light drove the clouds away. And, in that light was a boy."

"Really?" Link said, even though he already knows. "Who is he?"

"You, fairy boy. You had Navi flying around you, while holding the Kokiri Emerald, in the forest. I'm pretty sure it was you."

"Yeah, I think so. I did come out of the forest and into the Market the next day."

"Finding me… Isn't that a coincidence? I saw you the day before we truly met."

"I guess so."

"You're the strangest boy I've ever met…"

"Well, you're the strangest girl I've ever met…"

Malon giggles instead of scowling. She walks over and leans against Link.

"You're so nice, Link, even if you are weird. I… I…" Malon pauses for a moment, "I l-like you, Link. R-Really, I do. Even if you're my best friend."

"Hey…" Link somehow feels comfortable. "I like you, too, Malon, the same way."

Best friends. That like each other. A girl and a boy fishing in a pond. Leaning against each other. The moon rises, hanging above their heads. It would make the cutest picture of the year right now. However…

_GODDESSES! WHY DO YOU CURSE ME WITH THIS ITCHING!_

SNAG! Link's line starts to pull him.

"I've got one!" Link pulls back his rod.

And it's a big one. This fish is about the size of Malon. But, Link's having trouble reeling it in…

"C'mon, fairy boy! Reel it in!"

The line hasn't move a bit in either direction. Link digs his left foot into the dirt, and pulls hard, the rod bending both of the forces' will. The fish responds by giving more effort.

"Link! Hang on!"

Malon rushes up next to him, and grabs onto the rod.

"Okay!" Link sees her. "On the count of three, yank the fish out! One! Two! Three!"

With a great amount of effort, they send the fish flying out of the pond and through the air, towards the ground. They both fall backwards in the process. Link shakes his head, then grabs the large fish before it can flip-flop its way back into the water.

"Whoa…" Malon said when she sees the fish. "It's… bigger than mine."

"Hey, I did say wait. You didn't think I was doing nothing, were you?"

"Well, you looked like you were really doing nothing…"

"A 7 pound from you, then?" the owner weighs Malon's fish later on. "That beats my record! Hah, probably beginner's luck."

"I fished here before, Mister."

"Well… you're just lucky, then!"

Link holds up his fish.

"WHOA! This fish is huge! It looks like it could beat your fish, little lady!" the owner pauses to weigh it. "It weighs at least 10 pounds! Seriously, what luck do you two have?"

"I think we got it by ourselves, sir," Link said.

"Well, as it is the new record, I've got a prize for you two, then."

He hands them a Piece of Heart.

"Thanks, sir!" Malon stashes away the prize.

"We'll be going now," Link said.

"Okay, hand in the rods."

They both place their rods on the counter. The owner takes his fish out of the tank and throws it into the pond. He then places Link's fish inside the empty tank, containing it in a small world of glass walls. How to swim in a tank, with no freedom…

"Come back when you two get older!" the owner shouts to them when Malon and Link head for the door. "The fish will be bigger, too… Well, maybe."

**Lake Hylia; Night**

"Night, already." Malon looks up at the moon. "I can't believe we've let time fly so fast while fishing."

"Back to Zora's Domain. We can spend the night there."

Link and Malon dives back into the lake. During their trip back to the Zora structure, Link's eye catches an object underwater that reflects one of the moon's beams.

"Wait."

"What, fairy boy?"

Link dives down to the bottom, feeling the cylinder object against his hands. He grabs it, and surfaces.

"What did you find, Link?"

"A… Bottle."

"Hey, something's inside!"

"What?"

"It… looks like a piece of paper is in there."

On shore, Link uncaps the Bottle, shaking the Letter out. It reads,

'Help me.

I'm waiting for you inside

Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly.

--Ruto

P.S: Don't tell my father!'


	18. The Belly of the God, Part 1

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 18- The Belly of the God, Part 1**

**Zora's Domain; Day**

"Look, we've been through this over and over, Link!" Malon tells him. "Just give the Letter to King Zora!"

After discovering a Letter inside of a Bottle found on the floor of Lake Hylia, our two heroes of Hyrule made their way back to Zora's Domain, where they spent the night on the shore. Surprisingly, since Zoras don't sleep, they have no inn or resting place. Throughout the night, Malon and Link had to endure the constant splashing of water and conversations between the Zoras. It wasn't too bad; the Zoras know that land animals need the ancient instinct of sleep, and so, they try to be as quiet as possible. But, still… they were noises, and the occasional splash on Malon and Link, waking them up slopping wet. Now that morning has arrived, they must decide what to do with Princess Ruto's Letter.

"But, Malon, Ruto wrote that we shouldn't tell her father."

"But, what if she's in trouble, fairy boy? She has the Zora's Sapphire!"

"I know, but…"

"It's **not** a promise! She didn't write that the person should promise!"

"Still, she doesn't want her father to be told."

"Okay… think this over, Link. The only way to Lord Jabu-Jabu is to have King Zora's permission. He won't accept any reasons to go there, except maybe this Letter. Now, what's better, telling her father and then finding her, or not telling her father and not finding her?"

"All right. You got a point there." Link then thinks. "Now, for the second part. **How** do we get **inside** Lord Jabu-Jabu?"

"Well, we know that the princess feeds him. So… maybe the deity swallowed her while she was feeding him?"

"Yeah, that seems the most likely way. So, we got to give him some food. What would be a diet of a deity?"

"From what we've heard, he's a giant fish. And the only thing I can think of that would be a giant fish's meal is… a smaller fish."

"Okay. We'll buy one, then."

"Hold on there, fairy boy! Fresh fishes are way too expensive! 200 Rupees!"

"200 RUPEES? Who in the world makes such small things **that** expensive?"

"Probably some jerk who thought up the prices for items." (A/N: That jerk at Nintendo who put up the item prices while creating this game)

"Well, then, we should just catch one. I saw some fishes over there. Here, hold the Letter while I get one."

This is easier said than done when Link tries to snatch one out of the water. Treading slowly doesn't help, because fishes can sense movement in water at a good distance. So, after 5 minutes or so, Link dives in, catching one and capping the Bottle before it escapes.

"Maybe paying 200 Rupees wouldn't be so bad…" Link said while panting.

The two make their way up to the main hall to King Zora. Malon walks up to the stage, and kneels in a ladylike manner.

"Yes?" King Zora sees her greeting. "What do you two need?"

"Your Majesty, we have found an evidence of to your daughter's whereabouts."

"What! Show me the evidence, then!"

Malon extends the Letter as far as she can over the stage without falling over. King Zora, with a mighty bit of effort, takes the Letter.

"Ho, this Letter!" King Zora exclaims as he unrolls the small Letter with his large hand. "It has Princess Ruto's handwriting on it!"

Link walks up next to Malon while King Zora reads the Letter.

"Hmmm… Let's see…" the King's expression changes from relief to horror. "She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu? That's not possible!"

"But, Your Majesty, there could be the possibility that Lord Jabu-Jabu could have done it by accident," Link said.

"Hylian boy, our guardian god would never eat my dear Princess Ruto!"

King Zora then has an ominous expression on his face.

"But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills…"

"I should have known," Link said quietly as he shakes his head.

"How did he come?" Malon asks.

"I have absolutely no idea. He past through the waterfall without the melody of the Royal Family. He specifically asked that I should give him the Spiritual Stone of Water, like you two. I refused. He then threatened that our guardian god would be ill unless I've changed my decision. I didn't think he would be strong enough to do that to our god, but then this happens…"

"Great…" Malon lowers her head, "more bad things that Ganondorf has already done…"

"The evidence seems clear. Ganondorf has managed to make Lord Jabu-Jabu ill, and somehow, our deity swallowed my Ruto."

"So, Your Majesty, may we go find her?" Link requests.

"Of course. Both of you can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately… Zora!"

King Zora starts to scoot himself to the left, very slowly. One can see in his face that it's **very** hard for the King to do this. In about a minute, he clears the way to Zora's Fountain.

"Okay, Malon, let's get going, then." Link runs around the main hall to reach the entrance of Zora's Fountain.

"I'm not too excited."

"Why?"

"Because we have to go inside a fish."

**Zora's Fountain**

The purest of water flows from the center of this large fountain. One could drink a handful, and be refreshed like never before. Many royalties and rich people around Hyrule demand this pure water for their meals everyday. A poor person would be unusually lucky if he could steal a drop of this water.

In the center of the fountain is what it is, a giant fish. However, this fish is adapted to breathing out of the water, and has many decorations on it. All the more to look like a god.

"That… is one… big…" Link starts.

"Fish…" Malon finishes.

"And he protects this nice water?"

"I don't get it." Malon shakes her head in confusion. "Then again, I don't get any of the species, even my own."

"Hey!" Navi flies out.

"Yeah, Navi?"

"I sense a presence of a Great Fairy nearby!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I think she's in the back of the fountain!"

"Well, let's go see her before going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu…" Link suggests.

A bit of land is found in the back of the fountain. A Gossip Stone, some shrubs, a tree, and two boulders live on this little area.

"Well, at least some land for once," Malon comments as she dries her red hair.

WHAM! Link hits his head into the tree and a Golden Skulltula falls out. A hit, then a token stash away.

"How do you know where these things are?" Malon asks.

"You just listen. Their scuttling is pretty audible."

"So, Navi, where would this Great Fairy be?"

"Um…" Navi flies around the area for a while, "I think here, behind this rock wall."

"Okay." Link pulls out a Bomb.

A large opening appears when the Bomb breaks the wall open.

**Great Fairy's Fountain**

"You know, I can't imagine anybody living near a fish…" Malon said.

"You think the world of Hyrule is too weird?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so, too."

Responding to Zelda's Lullaby, the Great Fairy emerges from her fountain.

"Welcome, young ones! I am the Great Fairy of Magic! I will give you a magic spell."

A green orb of light appears in front of her. A moment later, Link feels an object in his hands. It is the same orb, encased in a diamond.

"This is Farore's Wind, a warp magic by the great goddess herself," the Great Fairy explains. "You can create a Warp Point and then teleport to it if you desire. You can also dispel the Warp Point, if you desire to rid of it. Remember, this magic can only be used in dungeons."

"Thank you."

"When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me."

**Zora's Fountain**

"Make a Warp Point, warp to that Warp Point," Malon said. "Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, but I wish it wasn't only limited to dungeons. I could save some time going from Hyrule Castle Town to Kakariko Village."

"Even I think that's a must."

They head back to the front of the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu. The fish makes a soft moan, but still is loud enough to be heard from far away. Its solid-colored blue eyes blink. The two aren't sure if it's looking at them.

Malon walks up to it, and puts a hand on it. Like any fish, the feel is scaly and cold. But, Malon could feel that it's in pain.

"Oh… poor thing." Malon rubs the fish. "Ganondorf really must have did something bad to ya, didn't he?"

A sound like a weak acknowledge comes out of Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"We're going to feed you, okay, Mr. Jabu? And we'll try to make you feel better."

"You really have a way with animals…" Link said as he uncaps the Bottle.

"It's not that hard to talk to them. You just have to show your feelings like when you're talking to a person."

"So, does he open his mouth and I toss the fish in? Because we could go in like that…"

The fish, however, sees Lord Jabu-Jabu, and in its fear, jumps out of the Bottle onto the ground, trying to reach water. Lord Jabu-Jabu eyes the fish, then opens its mouth.

"I guess we just- Whoa!" Malon feels air pulling her toward Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Lord Jabu-Jabu starts to suck in the air, trying to get the fish. Seeing how the fish barely moves toward it, Lord Jabu-Jabu gives a full-on suction. Malon and Link's bodies leave the ground and gets pull into Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth. Again, for no reason at all, they yell as they are about to be eaten alive…

**Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly**

"Malon… Malon, wake up."

"Mmm… Huh?"

Malon's eyes flutter open, seeing a world of flesh-color. Link is bent over her, eyes full of confidence.

"We're inside." Link takes a look around. "Lord Jabu-Jabu sucked us up along with the fish."

"Oh, geez, it stinks in here!" Malon feels her skin wet. "And squishy and wet, too!"

"We're inside an animal, what did you expect?"

"Ugh… Let's try not to be digested…"

Triggering an organic switch, a slice of flesh is unblocked of a hard substance. They make their way into a room full of hovering jellyfishes.

"Guys, watch out for these Biris." Navi scans the room. "If you touch one, you will be electrocuted!"

"Electric, hovering jellyfishes. How nice." Malon shoots a Deku Seed at one, barely doing any damage. "I can't shoot them down."

"Stun them with the Deku Nut. That'll do the trick."

Malon and Link walk into the opening of these Biris. Some patches of the ground nearby seems like they're swallowing. A Zora is standing next to one. A substance nearby lets one get to the lower floor… What?

"A Zora?" Malon sees the young, female Zora nearby.

They make their way to this seemingly lost Zora.

"You!" the Zora points at them. "Who are you two!"

"I'm Link," Link responds calmly. "And this is Malon."

"I am Ruto, princess of the Zoras," the Zora spats back with the same calmness.

"Ruto?" Malon repeats. "Hey, you! Your father asked us to come here to save you!"

"What! He DID?"

"Yeah." Link simply nods.

"I'd NEVER ask anyone to do such a thing!"

"Really?" Malon crosses her arms. "We found that Letter in the Bottle that you wrote."

"I have NO IDEA what you two are talking about!"

"Look, Ruto, your father is really worried about you," Link reminds.

"Is he…?" her expression changes into worry for a second, then back into annoyance. "I don't CARE!"

"Your father wants you to come home right now!" Malon slams the point.

"I can't. I can't right now. And you two… GET OUT OF HERE! UNDERSTAND?"

Ruto turns and walks away, leaving the two in silence. However, she isn't looking correctly, especially the sucking meat right in front of her.

"Ruto, stop!" Link and Malon both shout at her.

Too late. She falls in, screaming as she disappears.

"Ooooh Noooooo!" she yells.

"Shoot! C'mon!" Link runs up to the swallowing area.

"Fairy boy! You don't know where that leads to!"

Link is sucked in, just realizing Malon's words. Now, he's either going to die, or face a horrible torture…

"AAAHHH! Uuuuuhhhhh!" Link groans through his teeth.

Link lands on his feet in the chamber below. But, he fell from a high height, so it hurts him. He shakes his head, Ruto's figure coming into his vision.

"Link!" Malon's voice is heard above. "Can you hear me! Say something!"

"I'm okay!" he answers back. "Just jump in!"

Which is another dumb move as Link forgot about how high the fall is for a split second. Malon lets her body through the sucking flesh, then feels air rushing up her dress. She then looks underneath herself, seeing the long drop.

"AAAHHH!"

"I've got ya!"

WHAM! Malon drops on Link, breaking her fall. But, poor, poor Link… All he sees is Cuccos running around his head…

"Ow…" Malon sits up, then rubs her rear. "My butt…"

"You realize that you are sitting on him?" Ruto points.

"Huh?" Malon sees Link underneath. "Oh, Link…"

She gets off of Link, but still Link has Cuccos mocking his face.

"I'm always on top of him for some reason whenever I fall." Malon looks down at Link. "You okay, fairy boy?"

"Take that, Ganondorf…" Link said aimlessly.

"Yep. He's okay." Malon turns to Ruto. "You're causing us some trouble just to not come back, Ruto. Very tomboyish of a princess, I say."

"Well, why are you two still hanging around here?" Ruto retorts. "I told you to go away!"

"We're not going to! Not unless you're coming back with us!"

"I told you, I'm NOT coming back!"

"Why? Why do you want to stay? Are you even okay, for one thing?"

"I'm OK. I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since I was little, but…"

"But…?"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu is very strange today…" Ruto gazes around the room. "There are electrified jellyfish and strange holes around… On top of that, my precious stone was… but…"

"Precious stone?"

"That's none of your business! Anyway… You two! Go home now! Understand?"

"No, not without you!"

Link shakes his head for the second time, clearly deciding that his quest is going to be nothing but falls and catches. He might as well get used to it. In his daze, he hears the conversation between the two, mostly noting the 'precious stone' Ruto is talking about. Just as his vision clears, he sees four Biris hovering close to them. If he doesn't do something soon…

"Deku Nut!" he yells out to them.

Malon shields her eyes. Back then, Link came up with the warning before throwing Deku Nuts. Malon has been making it a reflex to cover her eyes every time she hears it. However, there's Ruto…

CRACK! The four Biris went down in paralysis. Link and Malon proceeds to whack the living out them. Ruto, on the other hand, is blinded and can't move. A moment later, she snaps out of paralysis.

"Are you okay?" Link said.

"What's with the big idea!" she yells. "You could have told me to shield my eyes, you inconsiderate Hylian…"

"He's a Kokiri, for your information, **Your Majesty**," Malon emphasizes.

"Ruto," Link said with a sigh. "Look, we're not going to go anywhere until you come with us."

"You two are that worried about me?" Ruto asks.

"Yes."

Again, Ruto's expression goes to worry, then back to her usual annoyed look.

"Then, I will give you two the honor of carrying me!" Ruto declares.

"WHAT!" Both Malon and Link couldn't believe their ears.

"That's right." Ruto crosses her arms. "If you want me to go with you two, then you will have to carry me. It's either that, or you two can deliver my father the bad news."

_Crazy! Crazy world, I tell ya!_ Malon thought as Link sighs in horrible frustration.

"Oh, man…" Link puts his fingers on his forehead.

"Fairy boy… Your decision is the same as mine, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well?" Ruto said.

"Fine. We'll carry you. If it means you're coming with us."

"I will. But, not yet. I won't leave until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!"

Ruto goes into a sitting position, small enough to carry. But, is she light enough?

"I'll carry her first." Link walks over to Ruto.

"Thanks, fairy boy," Malon said with a sigh.

Surprisingly, Link finds Ruto's weigh to be a lot lighter than he expected. She weighs as much as a small, empty, wooden box. He lifts her over his head.

_Now, is that a weird sight or what?_ Malon thought as she looks at them, Link carrying Ruto.

"All right," Link declares. "Let's find what you're looking for, Ruto…"


	19. The Belly of the God, Part 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 19- The Belly of the God, Part 2**

**Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly; Day**

"Ruto, you've said you've been in here before…" Malon remembers, "so, do you have any idea where we are?"

"No. I never went as far as to the end of Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth. Until now, that is. Besides, that was before he was ill."

"Great. We have no idea where we are inside a fish, where it's gross, slimy, squishy, even smelly."

"Hey, he's the patron deity, redheaded Hylian!"

"My name is Malon!"

"I'm a princess! Do not raise your voice at me, **Malon**!"

"I don't care if you ARE a princess! We're stuck in a giant FISH, looking for something that WE don't even know! I'm trapped in here, with a Zora, that refuses, to go back home!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

"YOU SHOULD, **YOUR MAJESTY**!"

"Geez, will you two stop?" Link simply requests of Malon next to him and Ruto above. "It's confusing me, and I'm pretty sure Lord Jabu-Jabu wouldn't like you two yelling in his belly."

Our two heroes of Hyrule are accompanying, or actually carrying the Princess of the Zoras, Ruto, in search of something of importance to her, inside the belly of Lord Jabu-Jabu, a giant fish who happens to be the guardian god of the Zoras, who now just happens to be ill because of Ganondorf. Now, that's a mouthful to say. And Malon and Link must wonder how they got themselves into this situation. So, anyway, Link is carrying Ruto, while Malon is covering him.

"So, Ruto, how old were you when you first got in here?" Link asks.

"8 years old, when I did my first feeding for Lord Jabu-Jabu. I was surprised, but I managed to get out okay."

"And how long have you been in here since… Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed you up this time?" Malon asks, resorting to calm reason.

"A whole day. I can't find that something of mine."

"Did you go inside by yourself?" Link said. "Or did he suck you up, also?"

"By myself. It's easy once you've been inside him once."

They reappear in the same room with the sucking flesh. Weaving their way around, they find a long green thing in one of sucking areas.

"Watch out!" Navi flies out and hovers around the green thing. "Electricity is running through this green slimy thing!"

"Really?" Link looks closer at the thing. "It looks harmless to me."

"But, a little too… weird." Malon shudders.

They continue to the next chamber.

"Was that your fairy, Link?" Ruto notices.

"Yeah. Her name is Navi," Link replies.

"A nice, lifelong friend, a fairy."

"I know. I have another. And she's standing right next to me." Link beams at Malon.

"Hey, flatterer." Malon beams back. "You compliment too much."

"So, Malon is your, uh, lifelong friend, too?" Ruto said slowly.

"Best friends, actually, to the bitter end," Link adds in.

"I see." Ruto then gets giddy. "Do you two… like each other?"

"Say what now?"

"Two Hylians, opposite gender, traveling together. It sounds like it's going to be more than that."

"He's Kokiri, for one thing," Malon said, "and it seems like you've been dreaming too much of these kind of things. Just because we're the same age, and he's a boy and I'm a girl doesn't mean a thing in love."

"Yeah," Link said. "I don't suppose this sort of fantasy is common in the Zoras, too?"

"Hmm…" Ruto ponders for a bit. "I guess I shouldn't ask such things while we're in here."

Dodging the Tailpasarans, they discover more slimy things in their path, with different colors. Apparently, they're making Lord Jabu-Jabu sick somehow. They find an organic switch, requiring two people to step on. Passing through a slice of flesh, they find an empty room. Or so they think. Malon steps on a fin of a monster, and it flies into the air.

"Stingers!" Navi hovers around the monster. "Destroy it before it decides to flies into you!"

Malon hits it with a Deku Seed, sending it flying around. In a moment, it flies around Malon and tackles her.

"Ow!" Malon shakes her head. "That's it."

Three Deku Seeds flying from her slingshot overkills the Stinger.

"If you allow me to help her take care of these Stingers, Ruto…" Link requests.

"Oh, if you feel like it. Just lay me down."

Killing the rest, a treasure chest appears.

"I've got it!" Malon runs up to the chest.

"What's inside?" Link walks up behind her.

Malon opens and pulls out…

"A Boomerang!" Malon exclaims.

"A what?"

"It's a little weapon that you can throw. It comes back to you afterwards!"

"Cool…"

"Well, let me see how it works…"

"You? It's now your turn to carry Ruto."

"What…?"

"Come on. We both have to carry her. I carried her first. Now, your turn."

"But… I want to try this out!"

Link gives in with a sigh. "One try, okay?"

Malon throws the Boomerang. It flies through the air, then changes angle. It keeps flying and changing direction until it comes back toward Malon. She catches it, then hands it to Link.

"Wow! It's so fun!" Malon comments.

"Looks easy enough to use." Link observes the Boomerang.

Malon walks up to Ruto, feeling the uneasy thought of carrying somebody. Ruto looks up, with the look of expectance.

"Ah-hem. I believe we haven't found my thing, yet? That Boomerang isn't it."

"So…" Malon plays dumb for the sake of it.

"Keep searching. For now, keep carrying me."

Malon sighs. She grabs Ruto and puts Ruto on her head. Light, yes, but still strange nevertheless.

Making their way out, Link finds that the Boomerang can easily take care of the Tailpasarans. They shriek as their bright tails get struck by the flying object.

"Aw, that looks like fun!" Malon whines. "I want to kill them!"

"Wait your turn, Malon!"

"Is it strange that I think killing monsters are not fun?" Ruto asks.

They end up with a blue switch. But, as soon as it's pressed down, it goes back up when they leave the switch.

"Great." Link looks around. "Somebody has to stay here to leave the switch on."

"Well, I'm not going to be it," Malon declares.

They both look up at Ruto.

"Oh, no." Ruto shakes her head. "I refuse to be left behind to become a weight. I am a princess."

Ruto looks down at Malon.

"Malon, I order you to become the weight."

"What!" Malon puts Ruto down. "No, I'm more useful than you are."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Do I care that you order me around? I'm not going to stand here while you two go on ahead."

"You don't understand, Malon. I'm a royalty. Royalties are to be protected."

"Well, maybe you should care what happens if you went in with Link! Link and me can take care of what's in there. If he goes in there with you, there's no telling that he'll be okay! And if he's not okay, he wouldn't be able to protect you, would he?"

"Ha ha ha. Do you think your words have any meaning on me? I am the Princess of the Zoras! I make the decisions!"

"Why, you ungrateful… All you princesses are all the same! Just wanting to satisfy yourselves! Being so spoiled, not knowing what it's like to value things and people. You don't care about others!"

"And it's people like you who really don't deserve a say in these matters. Being rude to a princess is bad, you know. So, if you'll excuse me…"

"No, YOU'LL excuse me! The people are more important than you think! We're all equal in that! Your feelings are just like mine! Maybe if you work on a ranch like I do…"

"That's the reason why you do and I don't. I'm more important than you are… simple farm girl."

The insult makes Malon face red. She is about to punch Ruto in the face until Link steps in.

"Ruto, stop." Link stands in front of Malon. "Malon is right. Everybody is equal. And I don't appreciate people making bad or mean comments to my friends, especially my best friend. I know that this switch requires one of us to be on. So, I decided that… I'm going to be the weight. That way I'll protect the back while you, Malon, go on ahead with Ruto."

"But…" Malon had a face of worry.

"I'll be fine, Malon." Link turns to Malon, extending the Boomerang. "Here, take the Boomerang. It's plenty of fun."

"Thanks. You're sure about this?"

"I'm sure. Believe me, I'm very sure."

Link stands on the switch, unblocking the slice of flesh ahead.

"Navi, go with Malon. She's gonna need you."

"Okay, Link!" Navi flies and responds.

"Hey, Navi," Malon greets her with a low voice.

"Cheer up! It's just one room!" Navi enters Malon's head.

"Right, right. One room. C'mon, Ruto." Malon motions.

"Ah-hem. I believe you still need to carry me," Ruto reminds.

"Argh! Fine!"


	20. The Belly of the God, Part 3

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 20- The Belly of the God, Part 3**

**Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly; Day**

Malon enters the chamber with Navi and Ruto at top. A strange, long thing that looks awfully familiar hangs from the ceiling. Malon looks up in bewilderment, as this would be a challenge for her. Malon puts down Ruto, keeping an eye on the thing.

"Gently, Malon…" Ruto said.

"Whatever…"

_Navi…_ Malon mentally calls to her, seeing if it works.

_I knew you would've called me out sooner or later._

"Okay," Navi flies out, "let's see…"

Navi scans the thing for a while, then heads back to Malon.

"I think it's a Parasitic Tentacle," Navi reports. "It seems that the narrow part is its weak point… I think you should use the Boomerang to get it!"

Malon nods. She aims and let loose the Boomerang at its narrow part. Bits of flesh and blood flies from the tentacle, before it retracts into the ceiling.

"Great." Malon stares at what little the tentacle shows. "How do I get the narrow part now when I can't even see it?"

"Lure it out!"

"How?"

"Get near it. I think it'll sense your presence and try to hit you."

"Get near it…? Isn't there any other way?"

"No… not that I know of…"

"Well, be like Link and be courageous…"

Malon runs up close to the tentacle. Like a reaction, the tentacle extends itself and throws itself at Malon. She side-jumps out of the way while the Boomerang flies out and slices the weak point. Again, it retracts into the ceiling.

_This is okay… I just need to be brave… Fairy boy does this all the time, it shouldn't be so hard._

She repeats the luring, slicing the narrow part again. Believing that the tentacle is as good as done, she lures it out again, absolute focus on throwing the Boomerang quickly. Of course, since she's not paying attention, she misses the motive of the tentacle's end and gets a smack from it.

"AH!" Malon yells, flying backwards. "Ow…"

"Get up!" Navi screams at her. "Before it tries to hit you again!"

Malon shakes her head and quickly jumps to her feet, sending the Boomerang at the weak point. Slicing off what's left of the narrow part, the lower part of the tentacle falls off, breaking into pieces from being cut off from its owner.

"Whew!" Malon sighs. "I did it."

"Great job!" Navi compliments. "I knew you could do it!"

A treasure chest appears. Malon finds a Dungeon Map inside.

"A Dungeon Map of the inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu?" Malon examines it before putting it away.

"Well, it'll help us navigate through the inside easily…" Navi reminds.

"Strange… a map of an inside of a giant fish."

"So, what… an amusing performance, Malon," Ruto comments as Malon picks her up.

"Oh, whatever…"

Exiting the room, they find Link sleeping on the switch.

"Oh, Link…" Navi flies over to him. "Always sleeping."

"I guess fairy boy was tired."

"What a lazy Kokiri," Ruto said.

Even Malon has to agree, a giggle escaping. "I guess so." Malon puts Ruto down.

Malon walks over to Link. His face has the look of boredom when one waits too long.

"Hey, fairy boy… Wake up."

Link's blue eyes squint, then open to greet Malon's blue eyes. She is leaning so close that her fiery hair is brushing against his face.

"Hey."

"Hey, sleepyhead," Malon giggles.

"What took you?"

"Oh, something that you've never seen."

"Something tells me we're going to see what you've seen again."

"Oh, your sixth sense, right?"

"Naturally." Link then notices she's red. "Are you hurt? Because you look red."

"Yeah, but I'm okay."

"Well?" Link asks as he stands up. "Anything besides the monster you fought in there?"

"I found the Dungeon Map."

"A map of-"

"The inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu, yeah. Definitely weird."

"Let's get going, then."

"Let's. But, it's your turn to carry Ruto…"

Link shrugs, then carries Ruto.

"Careful!" Ruto said. "I'm not just some rock!"

"Hey!" Navi flies out of Link, towards an opening on their left. "The red slimy thing is gone! That must be because you cut the red tail, Malon!"

"A red tail?" Link looks confused.

"It must be that Parasitic Tentacle that I sliced with the Boomerang in that room," Malon connects the information together.

"So, these Parasitic Tentacles…" Link repeats the name, "if we chop them, we can get rid of these slimy things?"

"Probably." Navi flies back into Link.

Later, Link actually finds a Parasitic Tentacle, a color of blue on this one.

"Well, you're correct, fairy boy." Malon looks up at the tentacle. "I don't wanna take this one. You do the honors?"

"Oh, yeah, leave me to do the thing." Link sighs. "How do you take it down?"

"Get the Boomerang to hit that narrow part. Once it goes into the ceiling, just get close to lure it out, okay?"

"Sure."

Link does a better job of slicing the tail. Soon, the blue tentacle is cut, finishing off the blue tail going through Lord Jabu-Jabu. Continuing on, they find another tail, this time green. Of course, the last tail is not without protection from Biris floating around.

"Rock, paper, scissors? Loser takes tail," Malon asks.

"No two out of three?" Link kicks in the rule.

"Deal."

Rock, paper, scissors. Link gets his scissors smashed by Malon's rock.

"All right, I get the tail," Link sighs. "But, you take out the Biris first."

"Done."

And just like that, done.

"Here you go." Malon hands over the Boomerang.

"Thanks."

Killing the tail, Link catches the Boomerang and twirls it in his hand.

"You two…" Ruto said, "you've done this type of thing before?"

"Yep," Link answers.

"It's all part of helping people and finding things," Malon explains as she picks up and carries Ruto.

"Okay, that green slimy thing from the chamber with the sucking flesh should be gone," Link figures. "It should get us to that chamber that we couldn't reach before…"

Like Link said, the green slimy thing is gone. They let themselves be sucked in to the chamber below, then proceed to the next room. A large platform is in the middle of the room, and on it is a blue shiny stone.

"Ah!" Ruto starts to squirm in Malon's hands. "That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up there! Onto the platform!"

Malon throws her next to the stone. Ruto walks over and picks it up. She giggles, finding her item at last.

"Wait." Link looks at the stone more closely. "Isn't that… the Spiritual Stone of Water?"

"What?" Malon looks more closely, too. "That's the Spiritual Stone we've been looking for?"

"But… why Ruto?"

"What are you two mumbling about over there?" Ruto demands.

"Nothing…" Link answers. "Is that the thing you're looking for?"

"Yes. It's… I finally found… my mother's stone…"

"Your mother's?"

"Yes. I got very upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it… You see, when I was feeding him yesterday, he suddenly decided to swallow me. I was so surprised I dropped my mother's stone inside… But, now that I've found it, I don't need to be in here anymore!"

"Thank goodness…" Malon sighs.

"So, take me home, right now, you two!"

"Okay… fairy boy, it's your turn."

Link sighs in acknowledgement. "Right…" Link slowly walks up to the platform.

Suddenly, the floor rumbles. Ruto shrieks to this, but is completely stunned when the platform begins to rise upward. Soon, she disappears in the hole above Malon and Link.

"Keeeyaaaah!" Ruto's voice is heard from above. "What is this! An octopus?"

That is all they heard before the platform lowers, but instead of Ruto on it, a large octopus with feet-like legs appears. The slice of flesh behind them closes with the hard substance. They are trapped, with this… octopus.

"Bigocto!" Navi shouts madly as she hovers over it. "Attack it from behind! Pincer attack it!"

Link pulls out the Boomerang and stuns the large thing.

"Malon, you go around! I'll stop it in its tracks!"

"Right, gotcha!"

Bigocto spins around to fight off the paralysis. Link, repeatedly, stuns it with each throw successively. Malon makes it to the other side, just in time to see Bigocto's green, shiny behind. It closes and Bigocto spins again. Again, Link stuns it, opening up its weak point. Malon takes a crack at the green behind with her trusty Deku Stick. Bigocto snaps out of its paralysis, then charges towards Link, making the spiky platform beside them rotate. Again, Link begins the cycle of stunning with Malon attacking from behind, a perfect pincer move. Bigocto eventually faints, leading to its defeat. It takes a final puff before disappearing. All that's left is that the platform can now be boarded.

"Let's get on this platform!" Link motions. "We've got to rescue Ruto!"

"Like I said, I'm not all too excited," Malon comments.

Lord Jabu-Jabu sure has the weirdest body in the world, because Malon and Link push on with the utmost amazement of how parts of his body work. They soon find themselves in a green, stone-hard room. Triggering a hard-to-reach switch, the two find themselves in a large chamber.

"Where's this, fairy boy?"

"It says this is the main monster room," Link answers. "Having a Dungeon Map and a Compass navigating the inside of a fish is strange, but when it points out that this room is where the strong monster is, that's just wrong."

At the end of the tunnel, they step out. The tunnel seals itself behind it. But, they shouldn't be scared. Malon and Link knows what to expect. The main monster's dramatic entrance. And there it is, a giant thing spewing electricity from itself, the strangest of body composition if anybody's ever seen one. And it's attached to Lord Jabu-Jabu by these tentacles. There's also the fact that giant Biris are electrical attached to it, and looks like they're guarding it. Even though it's dark in this chamber, Malon and Link can see this unusual creature perfectly, because of the electricity flowing through it.

"All right! Listen up!" Navi flies out. "This is the Bio-electric Anemone, Barinade! Many parasitic jellyfishes swarm around this monster. Aim for its body, protected by the jellyfish!"

Barinade sends a quick jolt of electricity at them, electrocuting Malon and Link.

"AH!"

Link shakes his head, seeing Navi hovering around.

"Okay, Navi… How do… we get it if it's shocking us?"

"Try to aim the Boomerang for the tentacles attached to the ceiling! It's providing energy!"

"Got it! Malon, follow me, and try to keep up! Watch out for the electricity!"

"Easy for you to say!" Malon shakes her head. "Let me get this dizziness out of my head…"

The strategy goes into motion, as Malon runs right behind Link while he's taking out the tentacles. With each successive slice, the tentacles spill out blood, as they are detached from the ceiling. When all three are sliced off, the jellyfishes take off from Barinade, and, with the plasma guidance of Barinade, starts to fly around the chamber. Malon takes a stinging blow from one, paralysis from the shock. Link lets loose the Boomerang at Barinade, effectively stunning it, and stopping the merry-go-round of the jellyfishes. Malon gets up, seeing Link dish it out on Barinade.

"You're not just going to stand there while I have all the fun now, would you?"

"Oh, no, fairy boy! I'm going to do more than have fun!"

Having enough damage, the jellyfishes around Barinade instantly die. Barinade spins around, whipping up a new batch of jellyfishes for protection. After a while of blocked attempts, Link manages to stun Barinade with the Boomerang again, but this time, it submerges itself in the fleshy floor. Seeing no other choice, Link finishes off the jellyfishes hanging around, all the while Malon and Link dodges the desperate attempts of Barinade electrocuting them.

"Got the last one!" Link said as he catches the Boomerang.

Does it really matter to Barinade? It brings itself to ground level and starts spinning again. But this time, with no protection from the Biris, Link easily paralyze it, and, with Malon, gives it a good whacking. Again, it submerges for protection, shooting electricity at its attackers, who easily dodges each shot by the slow-charging dishes of Barinade. Repeatedly, it surfaces and Link brings it down again, this time for a final assault. With its last intake of pain, Barinade wrings in the damage done to it. Its body begins to clot all over. For a second, it is a big pile of bloating flesh. Then, it breaks down, the flesh falling apart, green blood covering it and the floor after.

"Yeah… we got it!" Malon cheers, then hugs Link tightly. "Hee hee! Nothing can stop us two, right?"

"Not even Ganondorf," Link said.

"Hey, a Heart Container!" Malon notices.

They let the item heal themselves. It always feels good to heal after a battle.

"Hurry it up, you two!" a familiar voice demands.

"Ruto?" Link looks around.

Ruto is in the blue light of teleportation nearby. And, contrary to what a rescued person might look like, she looks frustrated and angry.

"You two… You're late!" she yells at both of them. "What took you two so long? You're useless!"

"Excuse me?" Malon steps into the light. "Did you just not happen to see what went on here?"

"I don't care! You are late!" Ruto aimlessly shakes a hand at her.

"Why does it matter if we're late?" Link asks.

"I was just lonely, that's all… Just a little!"

**Zora's Fountain**

The light leads the three out to the fountain, still as beautiful as ever. The only thing different is, is that Lord Jabu-Jabu is feeling good. He's splashing the water happily. Link, Ruto, and Malon land on a tree that has fallen in the water. And Ruto's face is just an inch away from Link.

"He he he!" a giggle escapes from Ruto.

Link is caught off guard and sent plummeting into the water. Ruto dives in after him, while Malon simply sits down, staring down at the two. Ruto slowly gets close to Link.

"You!" Ruto said to Link. "You look cool… cooler than I thought you would, anyway… Just a little!"

"Er, thanks."

"I don't know about you, though, you up there on that tree."

"I'm fine up here," Malon said. "Unless you want me to come down there."

"No, you can stay up there. Anyway… You two saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me…"

"Nothing really…" Link answers.

"Heeheehee…" Ruto gazes at Link's eyes. "Don't be shy. I can tell what you're thinking… This stone, right?"

Ruto pulls out the Zora's Sapphire.

"Well, we… we… Yeah, we need it," Link confirms.

"My mother gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband."

"WHAT!" Malon's mouth involuntarily lets out the word.

"Wh… Wh… What?" Second thoughts run through Link.

"That's right." Ruto's face now has an interested look. "You might call the stone the Zora's Engagement Ring!"

"I… uh… I… Maybe…" Link is stuck with two arguing thoughts in his head.

"Since you just said yes to receive the stone, and haven't changed your mind, I declare you to be my fiancé. No going back, now!"

_Great,_ Link thought. _The things I do to save Hyrule…_

Up above, Malon's face goes red, to where it contrasts the blue water deeply.

"All right!" Ruto giggles. "I'll give you my most precious possession, Zora's Sapphire!"

Ruto extends the Zora's Sapphire toward Link. Seeing as there's no other way to go back on this, Link receives the Spiritual Stone. It lets out a radiance blue glow, lighting up the whole fountain. The water grows bluer from the stone, a deep color surrounding Link. When he stashes the stone away, Ruto isn't there.

_Must have gone back to Zora's Domain,_ Link figures.

"Don't tell my father…" Ruto's voice echoes through the air.

_Um, I'm sure I won't._

SPLASH! Malon dives in and surfaces next to Link.

"Whew… Fresh water at last," Malon comments.

"All in a day's work as a hero, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, especially being engaged to a Zora so that you can have the Zora's Sapphire."

"Oh, man… I can't believe that. I'm engaged to Ruto…"

"Better get used to staying in the water, then.

"Well, you see… I'm not so sure about accepting the engagement…"

"Oh, you're a bad person, then, if you refuse an engagement."

"It's not that I don't hate Ruto… It's… it's… just that… I…"

"Yeah? You what, fairy boy?" Malon said naughtily.

Link gives what seems like his umpteenth sigh since finding out about Ruto. "Never mind. I think we both know… I don't have to say it."

"So true. So, we've got all three Spiritual Stones, no?"

"Yes. We should go back to see Princess Zelda. She'll know what to do next."

"All right! To save Hyrule from Ganondorf!"

"To stop him. For Hyrule."


	21. Evil’s Beginning

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 21- Evil's Beginning**

**Hyrule Field; Day**

"Let's hurry it up!" Malon demands next to Link. "We don't want to keep the Princess waiting, fairy boy!"

Running their way back to Hyrule Castle, our two heroes are about to complete their adventure. They need to meet up with Princess Zelda, and get to the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf does.

"We have all the time in the world," Link said with a smirk. "What's going to be so bad? We about to thwart Ganondorf."

"Yeah, but so, I want to get to the Princess faster! I wanna get there as fast as we- WHOA!"

Malon bumps into a red hair man in a white, running outfit, who was jogging until Malon hits him.

"Yah!" the man picks himself up from the ground, and gives her a hand. "Watch yourself, Miss."

"Sorry, Mister!" Malon stands up. "We were just… hurrying along."

"You two shouldn't be out here, with all the monsters and all."

"We're fine, sir," Link reassures. "Why are you out here?"

"Jogging. It's my hobby." the man then gives them an educational look. "Do you two know there were once rabbits living in Hyrule?"

"Rabbits? No, sir."

"In old times, I heard there were many wild rabbits in the lands of Hyrule…"

"Aw… Rabbits living in Hyrule." Malon imagines the fields hopping with rabbits. "But, why aren't there anymore?"

"Excessive hunting."

"What? Who would want to hurt a poor rabbit?"

"That was up to the ancients back then. Mostly for food, I think." the jogger sighs sadly. "I want to become a rabbit… Listen to the wind with those ears, hop across the ground with those legs… Even if I can only pretend."

"Really?" Link sees the unusual picture in his head.

"Yes. But, it's only a dream…"

"Wait." Link then looks at Malon. "Don't we have a Bunny Hood?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Malon pulls the Bunny Hood from her pack.

"This could help you pretend, Mister!" Malon shows the Bunny Hood.

"Ooo! I bet with those long ears you can hear voices…" the man observes it, his feet giddy. "Oh, these are genuine rabbit ears from the animal of legend!"

"Yep, they are! We're mask salesmen, so we're selling this mask."

"Is that so? I don't care how expensive it is! Please sell it to me!"

"Sure!" Malon gives him the Bunny Hood.

"Yes!" the man's whole body goes wild. "My long time dream! Returning to the wild life! Finally, the actor, stage, and prop have been united! Here you two go! All of my money!"

The man dumps the content of his wallet onto the ground, showering it with… with more money than they can count!

"Whoa!" Malon stares at all the money. "Are… are you sure about this?"

"Oh, I'm very sure! You have returned me to my dream! I don't care if I'm broke or not!"

Apparently, being broke didn't faze him.

"Well…" Link starts to gather all the Rupees, "let's just pay back 50 Rupees out of this…"

The jogger sighs with happiness this time. "I bet nobody is faster than I am now!" the man declares, then his face turns into worry. "But, I don't know if I should be happy or sad…"

"It all depends, mister," Malon said while she scoops up the Rupees.

"How do you suppose?"

"Well, does winning all the time make you happy?"

"I guess at first. But, when nobody can beat me, it gets boring, and then sad."

"There you go!" Malon picks up the last Rupee. "Well, good-bye, Mister! Have fun running around!"

Done with their business, they continue heading for Hyrule Castle.

"Hey, the sky…" Malon looks up, "it looks a bit cloudy today."

"Those clouds…" Link sees them, too, "that can't be good…"

Dark clouds are gathered around Hyrule Castle when they near it. It sends a chill down both of their backs. Somehow, they feel things wouldn't go the way they expected.

_Night; Wolf cry_

"Oh, geez." Malon sees the moon. "Why now? The drawbridge is going to be closed!"

Indeed, up ahead, the drawbridge is being pulled up, closing Hyrule Castle Town from Hyrule Field. The clouds above thunders with lightning, breaking open the sky to drop down rain.

"Great… Just great… We're going have to camp somewhere safe out here…" Malon complains.

"Don't worry, we just go up to the drawbridge and play the Sun's Song. Simple as that."

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about that song!"

"Well, let's hurry and get up there and- Hey, the drawbridge… It's… lowering…"

The drawbridge **is** lowering, unusual because the only time the drawbridge is down at night is when somebody needs to go quickly…

"What in the world…" Malon looks inside the walls. "There's… there's someone coming!"

A white horse of royalty with two riders on it starts to gallop away from Hyrule Castle Town.

"Get out of the way!" Link warns.

Malon and Link split on their spot to let the riders through. Link focuses on the riders, both of them looking surprising familiar…

"It's Princess Zelda! With Impa!" Link said to Malon.

"What are they doing just riding out of here!"

"I don't know!"

He sees Zelda toss something blue and round back towards them. It goes far enough to land in the moat behind them.

"What was that!" Malon notices the item landing inside the moat.

"I… I don't know!"

"What in the world is going on!"

"I just don't know… Something's wrong… Something's horribly wrong here…"

NEIGH!

They both turn around, meeting a sight that sends screams through their bodies. A male Gerudo in black armor, riding a black horse, standing there looking around Hyrule Field…

"Malon…" Link whispers to her, "get behind me."

She quickly and quietly does so, terrified at the man. His presence seems to horrify anything around him. And it's bad enough his horse seems to reflect his personality, down to the basic pitch-black color. Its eyes tell it's not of a normal horse, either. It snorts with the same power as its rider. How different is the evil world to Malon and Link now.

"Is…" Malon couldn't seem to catch her breath, "Is that…"

"Ganondorf…" Link completes her sentence. This is the second time Link has laid his eyes on the one they have gone so far to stop. But he feels like he has known him like the back of his hand.

Ganondorf scans the horizon once more.

"Arrrrgh!" he yells in outrage, the air shakes before his might. "I lost her!"

He then notices Malon and Link.

"You two, over there! Little kids!"

Now, Link could feel Malon's heavy, rapid breaths on his neck. Even Link breathes like her, fear carried by his breath. But, he dares not show fear. Courage is the key. Never show fear to your enemy…

"You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now… Which way did it go!" Ganondorf's voice echoes madly. It feels like the world trembles beneath his words. Malon and Link dare not respond; the fate of Hyrule may depend on it.

"Answer me!" his demand sends invisible spasms of shock.

Malon feels Link walking backwards, so she proceeds to walking back the same pace until Link stops.

"So, you two think you can protect them from me…" Ganondorf notices their tiny retreat. "You two have guts."

Suddenly, Link feels a surge of hatred and courage through his body. He draws his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield.

"Link, what are you doing?" Malon quietly whispers into his ear.

"Heh heh heh…" Ganondorf chuckles. "You want a piece of me?"

"Yeah?" Link speaks up for the first time against Ganondorf, his tone contradicts miles from what's going through his head. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Very funny! I like your attitude!"

"Well, we don't!" Malon steps out behind him, somehow having the same feeling as Link. "You think this is very funny? You're a jerk! A jerk who's following innocent people!"

"You better shut your trap, little girl." Ganondorf doesn't orders, he threatens.

"Yeah? Like he said, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to make you regret those words, girl."

Ganondorf puts up his hand. A dark energy gathers toward it, turning itself into a spell. It shines with white, and, before Malon knows it, is heading toward her. Link dives in front of her and takes the sickening blow. The spell blows him backwards, sending both Malon and Link to the ground. Ganondorf simply chuckles at them.

"Pathetic little fools! Do you realize who you two are dealing with!"

Neither of them answers.

"I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!"

With a loud urge, Ganondorf pulls on the rein, and gallops off into the horizon. Malon and Link stand up and look after him, fear of what might happen if he manages to find Zelda and Impa.

"Are you two okay!" Navi flies out.

"I'm okay," Malon assures. "But… Link…"

"I'm fine." Link shakes his head. "It wasn't that painful. He just wanted you to fly backwards. He was more aiming to scare us than hurting."

"Oh, boy…" Malon sighs. "What now? Zelda is being chased!"

"I know… We were this close to stopping Ganondorf, and he just did this!"

"Ugh." Malon then remembers. "Hey, didn't Zelda toss something?"

"Yeah, she did. Whatever it is, it landed in the moat."

Link looks down at the water to find the blue object. Quickly, he dives in and picks it up.

"What is it, fairy boy?"

"It's… I… I can't believe it! Zelda actually toss this to US?"

"It looks like a blue Ocarina to me."

"I… I think this is the Ocarina of Time… The Royal Family's hidden treasure. This is the fourth and final piece needed to open the way to the Sacred Realm."

The Ocarina of Time glows with a mysterious light in Link's hands.

"The Royal Family's hidden treasure…" Malon gazes at it. "Wow…"

Suddenly, a whiteout clears their visions. A voice then pierces through the air.

"Link… Malon… can you hear me?" it said. "It's me, Zelda…"

"Zelda?" Link's voice strikes through the white. "Where are you?"

"Princess Zelda…" Malon's voice accompanies his a while later. "It's an honor to meet you, even though I can't see you here…"

"Yes, as it is to meet you, Malon, the daughter of Talon of Lon Lon Ranch… But, please listen…"

Malon and Link withhold their voices.

"Link… when you hold this Ocarina in your hands… I… I won't be around anymore…"

"What are you saying…?" Link's voice asks.

"You… You won't see me anymore, Link… I'm sorry… I… I wanted to wait for both of you, but I couldn't delay any longer… Ganondorf… He… He betrayed my father, the King. He's trying to find me…"

"Zelda… we… we need your help… to get into the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf does…"

"I know… That's why… I left you this Ocarina… and this melody… Please, learn this melody… This song opens the Door of Time…"

A mystical melody fills the air, making Link and Malon's sense of time… go beyond… Link and Malon repeats after Zelda, the sound of a heavenly Ocarina and a pure voice echoing through the air…

"Now, Link." Zelda's voice fills the void after the song ends. "Play this melody with the Ocarina of Time, in front of the altar in the Temple of Time."

"I will."

"Link, Malon… Protect the Triforce!"

That is all Zelda's said for the last time, before the whiteout fades. Link and Malon are standing in front of the drawbridge, surprisingly. Their duty has gotten even more important. Navi begins to fly around them like crazy.

"Link…" Malon said his name. "Am I… am I part of this destiny, too? Something about Zelda made me think of that. Like… I'm really important."

"Yes. We share a same destiny. To save Hyrule."

"Well, if we're gonna do that, I'm gonna have to lower this drawbridge."

Malon sings the Sun's Song, her voice carrying across the field.

_Day; Cucco crow_

In a moment, the sun comes up, chasing the moon away. This is amusing enough to make Malon giggle despite the situation at hand.

"It's so fun to make it day or night whenever I want to!" Malon looks at the sunrise.

"Let's get inside, quick!" Link's voice carries in the air as they head inside Hyrule Castle Town.

**Market**

If they ever believed that the Market is noisy and confusing, they haven't seen anything yet. Not only is everybody confused that it's now sunup, but they also saw Princess Zelda riding out of Hyrule Castle desperately followed by Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves. News of betrayal of the King fills the air. Nobody has the slightest idea of what's going on.

"We've got to get to the Temple of Time, quick!" Malon runs towards the large building just outside of town.

"Hold on, Malon! We've got to prepare a bit. Who knows what's going to happen?"

"Well… yeah, maybe. Let's get things sorted here, then."

**Happy Mask Shop**

Hopefully, this should be the last time they would ever like to visit the place.

"Oh, great! You sold it!" the owner goes happier than his current state. "Please pay me back 50 Rupees for the Bunny Hood now."

"Here you go." Link pulls out the amount. "50 Rupees."

"Oh yeah!" the owner laughs. "Very well done! All the masks are sold out! I knew I could trust you two!"

"It was… okay…" Malon said, "to sell these masks."

"You are too humble! As a reward… I will lend you this special mask."

The owner hands Link the long-awaited mask, the one with the Sheikah symbol on it, just like the Gossip Stones.

"This is the Mask of Truth," the owner explains. "It is a mysterious mask passed down by the Sheikah."

"I knew it," Link said as he stares into the mask's eye. "It belongs to the Sheikahs."

"With this mask you can see into other people's mind… Useful, but scary!"

"Why?" Malon asks.

"You may find out as you grow older and discover the true meaning of life… Ho ho ho!"

The owner points at the other masks on the shelves that Malon and Link didn't see before when they were selling the old masks.

"From now on you can borrow any masks you want, including these new ones I have in stock," the owner authorizes gleefully. "Just have faith…"

_Why does he keep saying that?_ Malon thought.

Not that much of a variety that's new. A Goron Mask, a Zora Mask, and a Gerudo Mask. Being another species is not popular right now.

**Hyrule Castle**

"Why are we here?" Malon asks.

"Don't you remember? That Great Fairy on Death Mountain said something about a friend around here. I think that dead end over there isn't really a dead end."

**Great Fairy's Fountain**

Blowing up the dead end and crawling into the hole behind the rock, they find that friend's place. Hearing Zelda's Lullaby, the Great Fairy comes out and greets them.

"Welcome, young ones! I am the Great Fairy of Magic! I will grant you a magic spell."

Like the last Great Fairy they met, this one summons an orb. But instead of green, it's red. Again, Link feels the weight of something in his hands. The object is now a red orb encased in a diamond.

"This is Din's Fire," the Great Fairy explains. "This great spell was once used by Din herself to incinerate whatever she chooses. Its fireball will engulf everything. Remember, child, you can not only harm your enemies with this spell, but you can also burn things."

"Thank you."

"When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me."

**Market**

"Are we done now?" Malon asks.

"Yeah… We're ready."

"Hey, I know what Din's Fire does, but what does this Mask of Truth do?" Malon said as they both head for the Temple of Time. "The guy said it can read people's mind, but I highly doubt that."

"Maybe these Gossip Stones." Link sees four in front of him. "Gossip Stone, Mask of Truth, Sheikah, that seems too coincidental to me."

Link puts on the mask and walks over to a Gossip Stone. With both of them looking at each other with the same eye, it might do something…

"I overheard this…" a strange voice from the Gossip Stone said.

"Did you hear that, Malon?"

"Yeah…" Malon walks up next to Link. "Okay, this is just weird how the Sheikahs do it."

"They say that it is against the rules to use glasses at Treasure Chest Shop in Hyrule Castle Town Market," is all what the stone said.

Malon and Link both stand there, blinking.

"This Gossip Stone knows too much," Malon comments.

"Well, let's check out the others."

"They say that Gerudos sometimes come to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends," another said.

"Wow, I never knew they actually did that…" Malon comments on that one.

"They say that Malon set the original record in the obstacle course of Lon Lon Ranch," the third one said.

"Really?" Link said. "What record did you set back home, Malon?"

"I can't believe this stupid Gossip Stone actually knows that." Malon sighs, then thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I rode Epona through the obstacle course around the corral. I set the record to… 50 seconds in two laps."

"And you did this at this age?"

"Yep. I'm that good at horseback riding, and Epona's really fast!"

"Wow. That's cool."

"I know. But, having no one beat my record isn't that fun, I guess…"

"Let's see what this Gossip Stone has to say."

"I overheard this…" the last stone said. "They say that Malon of Lon Lon Ranch hopes a knight in shining armor will come and sweep her off her feet someday."

Silence brews as Link slowly turns around to the already blushing Malon. He then proceeds to gradually take off the Mask of Truth.

"Is this true… Malon?"

"I… Well, you know… It's… a dream… like when you wanted to become a hero…"

"I know that, but mine came true… This is yours?"

"Yeah… I… wanted to dream of this… I always daydream that… a knight will come… for me… and make me… happy."

"Oh… well, I hope he comes for you."

"He… did…" Malon walks up to Link, her eyes gazing softly into his. "And… he makes me very happy…"

"Oh… I… Uh…"

"My dream came true… like yours, fairy boy…"

"I… I…"

"You stutter too much when it comes to things like this, fairy boy." Malon then wraps her hand around Link's. "Or, should I say, my knight in shining armor?"

"Um… well… this knight in shining armor must save Hyrule, you know."

"That's right. A knight must save the world. And I'm going to drag you over to the Temple of Time if you don't hurry up."

"What?"

By the time Link registers this, Malon's pulling him to this great cathedral standing on the edge of town.

**Temple of Time**

The inside is lined with marbles, making the place shine with magnificent luster. Light from the windows pour in, making beautiful pictures on the ground. A carpet is on the floor, leading from the entrance to a stone platform on the ground, similar to the one found in the Sacred Forest Meadow. An altar is at the back of the room. A strange, stone door, with an unknown symbol on it, is built into the back. And the symbol of the Triforce stands above it all.

"So… holy in here…" Malon comments.

"Right there!" Link points. "The altar!"

The altar contains three hollows and an inscription,

'Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones

Stand with the Ocarina of Time

And play the Song of Time'

"This is it, then," Link said as he pulls out the Ocarina.

Playing the Song of Time, the room is filled with its notes, affecting time around it. Then, the three Spiritual Stones appear above their heads, and each hover down to a hollow on the altar. The symbol of the Triforce lights up, showing a clear representation of the mystical object itself. It brightens the room with its golden light, then fades down to a glow of the three sacred, golden triangles. Finally, the Door of Time, as they assume, slowly split open and slides into the wall for them to pass.

"Link…" Malon is breathing heavily. "I… I can't believe we're actually… entering the Sacred Realm…"

"I know. Don't be afraid, I say. Let's go in…"

Passing through the door, they find themselves in a room with a heavenly light in it. In the middle is a platform, with more unknown symbols on it. And on top, in a pedestal, is a sword… A sword that doesn't seem to reflect light, but absorbs it, and gives off a mysterious glow of its own.

"Link, isn't that…?" Navi flies out for a better look.

"I… I think it is, Navi…" Link looks more closely. "That sword of the Sacred Realm… That sword of evil's bane…"

Navi flies over to the sword, examining it.

"It… it is, Link… It's that legendary blade…"

"What sword are you two talking about?" Malon asks, clueless to these names.

"It's…" Link starts, "it's that sword that no evil can touch. A legendary sword that controls time for whoever wields it…"

"A sword like that?"

"Yes." Link turns to gaze at Malon. "The Master Sword."

Malon blinks once, slowly. "Amazing…"

Link slowly walks up the platform, the Master Sword growing larger to each step. As each step progress, he feels his sense of time being imaginative, as if the sword itself really does control all of time. Link feels distorted from this, losing his step. He falls down onto the platform, his head next to the pedestal.

"Link!" Link hears Malon's voice and footsteps.

Breathing heavily, Link stands up, shaking his head for what seems like countless times. He regains his grip on his own sense of time, holding it to make sure the Master Sword doesn't affect it again.

"I'm… I'm okay…" Link reassures.

"Are you sure?" at least Malon's carefulness and will doesn't let herself falter like Link just did.

"I've got to wield the Master Sword…"

"We could just let someone else do it."

"No…" Link pauses, backing away from the mythical blade. "I… I… just realized something… There was a legend that a Hero of Time will appear when Hyrule is in its darkest hour. He alone can only wield the Master Sword to save the land."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't you get it?" Link looks at her. "I'm… I'm the… I'm the Hero of Time…"

"But… that doesn't mean you should get yourself in danger!"

"I have to, Heroine of Time…"

Malon blinks at this.

"Me?"

Link exhales. "Yeah. I forgot to mention about the Heroine of Time… I'm just too focused on the Master Sword."

"Don't tell me… She accompanies the Hero of Time to save Hyrule, right?"

"Of course, what else?"

Malon returns with a giggle. "Well, just pull the sword, already!"

"Well, I was going to, until my best friend here interrupted me."

"Fine, I'm rude, whatever. But, you are, too!"

Rude or not, Link chuckles. Confident restored, Link treads up to the pedestal. He stands on top of it, the Master Sword in front of him. "Hey, uh, hold… hold onto me, will you?" he asks Malon.

"Sure."

Malon wraps her arms around Link's left one.

"You ready?" Link said.

"Aren't I always?"

Link grabs the Master Sword, then, with all his might, pulls it out of the pedestal. A blue light surrounds the two, engulfing them in brightness. Their bodies couldn't move once after all this. But, that doesn't matter. All is going to be fine… or so they thought.

"Geh heh heh!" Ganondorf's voice breaks the air. "Excellent work! As I thought, you two held the keys to the Door of Time!"

What hope and relief both Link and Malon had before are now being replaced by horrible realization and dread. They opened the Door of Time, but they forgot Ganondorf could enter it! But, then again, there was no way to shut the door…

"You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm…" Ganondorf explains.

How Ganondorf had managed to figure out about them and that they can open the way to the Sacred Realm… No idea. Maybe Ganondorf has a sixth sense, too? No matter, they were followed, Link and Malon know that, secretly followed. And Ganondorf knew they could open the door. And now, instead of good prevailing like everybody hoped, evil shall now spread where good would touch.

Sometimes, working for the forces of good is too damn hard.

"Yes, I owe it all to the both of you!" Ganondorf thanks in the worst of ways.

Ganondorf's voice laughs evilly as it fades away.

That is all Malon and Link ever heard… before darkness flies over their minds…


	22. Interlude: A Dark Sun

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 22- Interlude: A Dark Sun**

**Hyrule Castle; Day**

"We can't hold them off much longer, Captain!" a soldier yells out to his commander.

"Spread out and flank!" he orders his men.

Ganondorf's army, a countless number of monsters in a warrior style, has already broken through the drawbridge, and is swarming into the town. Fortunately, most townspeople have enough sense to flee to Kakariko Village before the invasion. The only ones left behind took up arms to defend the King. But, even with the combined forces of Hyrule's army, they still aren't enough to fend off the invading forces. Messengers were sent out to plead help from allies, but the allies are all too slow to send in reinforcements needed. It's not going to be long; the battle has led up to the area around Hyrule Castle. And there's not going to be much left after that.

"Footmen, hold off the assault force!" the Captain yells from the top of his horse. "Cavalries, follow me!"

Soldiers on horse follow the Captain as he makes his way to the right of the Ganondorf's army.

"Charge!"

They take a chunk out of the army by going through them. Blood flying everywhere, bodies fall like dominoes. There's still too many. They're not going to-

WHISH!

The Captain gasps, as he sees that an arrow has pierces his chest. He falls off his horse, lying mangled on the ground. He looks at his last sight, Hyrule Castle, Hyrule's army fighting their bravest and most difficult moment. But, he sees Ganondorf's army pushing them back, back to the castle. He knows that is going to happen. But, in his last breath, he whispers,

"Save Hyrule… Hero and Heroine of Time…"

A last hope flies in the air, not to be realized for a long time.

--

Inside the castle, the King dare not flee. He will not leave the castle, at its darkest hour. He stands by Hyrule, even to his death. Just then, the door flies open, Ganondorf at its end. He has that evil smile on him, satisfied to what he's going to do. A few soldiers charge at him, but he simply stop them with his spell. They all are sent backwards, breaking the wall behind them and disappearing into what's behind the wall. Ganondorf slowly makes his way up to the King, by the red carpet. And he's going to greet the King of Hyrule not in the best of terms.

"Ganondorf…" the King says his cursed name, "I never should have trusted you…"

"Hah hah hah!" Ganondorf's laughter even seems to make the castle shake with each word. "What a fool of you to ever do that."

"Why do you do this, Ganondorf? Why do you want to take over the world?"

"Because, I can, and I will. The power of the three Goddesses at my hand, the Triforce, and the whole world under my power… it's too great to leave it be. Too great that nobody had the sense to obtain it. Fools they are, weak fools. I shall not leave such power in the hands of them. Wielding such power… I shall do as my heart's desire."

If Ganondorf even has a heart, that is. The King can see it, the corruption and madness in Ganondorf's eyes. Power, Ganondorf lust for power, like every damned ones before him. And like every damned one, power eventually led to evil, like the one standing before the King. How deadly is power. Ganondorf finds the King's eyes flowing with the sign that makes it all the more appealing. He laughs again, the same effect on the castle around them.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty? I can see fear in your eyes. Is the King of Hyrule afraid of me?"

"I shall stand by Hyrule, you evil, damned bastard," the King responds simply.

"Hah hah hah! I see." Ganondorf knows it will come to this. "As all who does not submit to my will, they must die."

"If it comes to that, then it's a better fate than suffering under your power."

"Old fool. Die!"

Ganondorf sends his energy ball spell right at the King. He's knocked out of his chair, his body falling onto the ground. But, the King's not so frail as to already being dead from the spell. His body suffers tremendous pain, however, and his mind begins to swoon. In his blurred vision, he sees Ganondorf walk up to him.

"Any final words from the King of Hyrule?"

"Yes… May the Hero and Heroine of Time condemn you to sealing you away forever…"

That is all he said before Ganondorf takes his head and rips it off his body. He holds and gazes at the King's head in his hands, blood dripping from underneath, the body spurting out the King's blood.

"The Hero and Heroine of Time… Hah hah hah! Even they can't stop me! With the Triforce, I now rule Hyrule!" Ganondorf raises a fist. "Hear my name! Ganondorf, the King of Evil!"


	23. Awakening of the Light

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 23- Awakening of the Light**

**Chamber of the Sages**

"Link… Malon…" a voice appears. "Wake up… chosen ones…"

It's like waking up from a dream that you know you've been in too long. Link's eyes start to see the waving color of blue.

_Ugh… Where am I?_

Link looks up to see he's standing on a platform, suspended in the empty void around him. Light, coming from an infinite distance, shines down in the room. He then eyes a small platform, a green platform with a familiar symbol on it. He turns his head to the left, seeing a yellow one, with a person on it. He quickly looks up to find an old man dressed in strange, noble clothes looking at him.

"Huh?" Link said. "Who… who are you?"

"Fairy boy…?" Malon's voice is heard next to him.

She wakes up to the bewildering sight around her, too. She notices the old man, eyeing both of them. Like Link, she keeps her eye on him, if something should happen.

"I am Rauru," the old man introduces himself, "one of the ancient Sages…"

"Sages?" Malon hears the word. "But, I thought… I thought the stories of the Sages weren't true…"

"It is very much true, Malon. Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm…"

"Well, Rauru… Where are we?" Link asks.

"This is the Chamber of the Sages, inside the Temple of Light… The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces."

"Ganondorf… Did he…"

"Link, I shall explain to you all that soon," Rauru interrupts. "The Master Sword, the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time, was the final key to the Sacred Realm."

"It was?"

"Yes. Now… Link… Malon… Take a look at yourself…"

Link looks down, and is utmost amazed. He's… he's… grown up. He looks over at Malon. All grown up, too. Malon has the same expression on her, looking at herself and then at Link. Link wears the same Kokiri tunic, now a larger size, with a white suit around his skin. Red gauntlets on his hands fit comfortably, as Link stretches his hands to feel them. On his back is his Hylian Shield, now fit for proper use, and a sword that wasn't there before. For Malon, she wears a white shirt complemented with a yellow bandanna over it. She wears a light purple skirt, with a brown, patterned rectangle on it, all held up by a belt. The flowing, fiery scarlet hair goes over her back, as if it grew only a bit.

"Link…" Malon said. "We're…"

"You guys!" Navi flies around them. "You're big now! You've grown up!"

"Rauru, how can this be?" Malon asks.

"Soon, Malon, soon I will explain." Rauru slowly nods low. "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch… Only one worthy of the title of 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of Time… Only you, Link, could pull the blade out."

"So… I'm really the Hero of Time?" Link said.

"And, me, the Heroine of Time?" Malon follows.

"Yes. You two are the legendary Heroes of Time that will save Hyrule in its darkest hour. However, both of you were too young to be them… Therefore, your spirits were sealed here for seven years."

"Seven… seven years?" Malon repeats unbelievably.

"And now that you are old enough, the time has come for both of you to awaken as the Heroes of Time!"

Whoa, now that's a big duty. Link exhales to relieve himself. "That's… that's a lot of things to realize, Rauru," Link said.

"Well, do you understand your destiny?"

As it may be, they have to. Link sighs, but dutifully says, "Yes."

"But, remember… Though both of you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace… Ganondorf used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm…"

"Ganondorf really did… enter the Sacred Realm?"

Rauru nods.

"He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil…" Rauru explains. "His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters."

"Can't you do anything?" Malon said. "You are one of the ancient Sages!"

"Unfortunately, my power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm… Namely, this Chamber of the Sages. But there is still hope… The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened… The Sages' Seal will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm…"

"So, we should find and awaken these Sages?" Link questions.

"Yes. Both of your powers to fight together with the Sages make you the Heroes of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you… And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

Rauru's arms stretch into the air above. A medallion falls out of the air, bearing the color and the symbol of the platform Rauru's standing on.

The Light Medallion…

The power of the Light by Rauru…

Again, the world closes its eyes for Link and Malon.

"Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!" Rauru's voice hangs in the air.

**Temple of Time; Night**

The same blue light seven years ago reappears again, but this time, it fades instead of brightens. There they stand, the Heroes of Time. Link and Malon. All grown up.

Malon couldn't believe it. Everything seems so frivolous before the Master Sword. Now, they are to save Hyrule like true heroes. Like if they are stuck in some prophecy. She exhales sharply, breaking the silence of the rather untouched temple.

"We're back… at the Temple of Time," Malon observes, "seven years later…"

"Do you really think…?" Navi starts.

"We don't know, Navi," Link answers. "We don't know if seven years… went past by."

"So much we've missed…"

"Link, Malon. I don't think you could use some of the weapons you found as kids anymore…"

"Oh… My slingshot…" Malon finds the thing in her pack. "It's so small now. And here's the Goron Bracelet. But, that seems so small, too. Like ages…"

"Let's get out of here," Link declares, walking down from the platform.

A presence of a person appears. Malon stops and turns around, while Link draws the blade of evil's bane, nicely with the Hylian Shield. A blond-haired young man, dressed in a tight blue outfit, wearing white over his chest, his head wrapped in bandages. But, the most noticeable thing is the symbol he bores on his chest, the symbol of the Sheikah…

"I've been waiting for you, Heroes of Time," he simply said.

Like a soothsayer, this person's voice carries the mysterious tone of truth, maybe hidden behind the lies.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples."

"Wait," Link stops him. "How do you know about the Sages?"

"That matters little from what I have to say. The five Sages… I know of them. They reside in the five temples across Hyrule. One in a deep forest… One on a high mountain… One under a vast lake… One within the house of the dead… One inside a goddess of the sand… Together with the Heroes of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world… This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

"So, you are a Sheikah," Malon repeats.

"Yes. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs."

"Survivor?" Link said. "So, all the Sheikahs… They're all gone?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm the only one left." Sheik then gazes at him, as if Link's a wonder. "As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time…"

Sheik then turns his attention to Malon.

"And you… accompanying him. Your bond with the Hero of Time has made you the legendary heroine I see standing before me… Though, you may have no weapon, you will have one, and take on the true image of the Heroine of Time. But, your power… It will help the Hero of Time greater than any other weapon. The world of Hyrule cannot be saved without you two."

Sheik's eyes close a bit, then he opens them.

"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages…"

"I guess so." Link sighs. "We must awaken them, then."

Sheik crosses his arms, turning his attention to Link.

"One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know of…"

"Who?"

"That is for yourself to know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm… Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple…"

"What?"

"But, if you believe what I'm saying, both of you should head to Kakariko Village… Do you understand?"

"Well, seeing as there really is no other choice…" Malon decides.

"Right, then." Link nods. "Kakariko Village is where we'll head next."

"Return here after you have awaken the Forest Sage," Sheik's farewell states.

Exiting the room, they enter the room where the altar is.

"So… fairy boy…" Malon shakes her head. "I shouldn't be calling you that. We're grown up now!"

"That's okay. You can call me whatever you like."

"I know everything's trying to be cleared up and all, but I have this one big question. If you're a Kokiri, then… why did you grow up?"

Link's feet stop. This is certainly a question that he feels he knows of, but… is the answer true?

"Well, Malon, think for a bit." he turns his head toward her. "Kokiris can't grow up, right? And Hylians can?"

It takes a while before the simple answer cracks through Malon's skull.

"So… you really are… a Hylian?"

"That seems the most suitable answer I can think of."

"But, what about your past? How… you were created by the Great Deku Tree?"

"I have a feeling… that he was expecting me to know the truth, sooner or later."

"A Hylian… Fairy boy as a Hylian."

"So, you're still going to call me that?" Link rubs his face in annoyance. "Fairy boy? Even when I'm grown up? Even when I'm not a Kokiri?"

"Mmm-hmm. I've never stop making fun of you, no matter what."

Link sighs, hearing this pet name at his age and race.

"This is going to be a long adventure…" Link said with a smirk.

**Market**

Clouds, even darker than those seven years ago, hang over Hyrule Castle Town, with no sign that it cares about its overstay. Dead trees everywhere stand like cursed skeletons. The ground feels like it can crumble with each step. The air is cold, as if Death is tiptoeing behind Malon and Link. But worst of all, it feels empty. All the cheeriness seven years ago fled to this emptiness.

"Oh…" Malon kneels down to the ground. "Ganondorf… I can't believe he did this…"

"Damn… He really did turn the world into evil. We have to get into town first, to see if anybody's still there."

Anybody that is still left behind is insane enough to do that. ReDeads from the dead citizens are around the destroyed Market, having nothing better to do than moan.

"All those innocent people…" Malon said sadly. "They've turned into ReDeads…"

"Yes, well, let's just not draw their attention towards us."

**Ganon's Castle**

Where the famous castle of Hyrule once stood been is but a floating island with another castle on it. It has the color of the shadows, the look of danger, and the feel of evil radiating from it. The green fields around it are laid waste to scorched earth. The main gate of Hyrule Castle, tossed aside like a toy tossed by a baby.

"All the same," Malon comments. "Evil just seem to like the theme of tall, dark, and scary."

"I always did wonder about that," Link said. "Evil can just be bright and cheery. I see nothing wrong with that."

"Ganondorf has a lack of taste of exterior, and if I bet, interior designs."

"Evil is so weird, and kinda stupid."

"Yeah, I know."

**Market**

The only person that seems alive enough to be count as a resident is inside the gatehouse. The gatehouse is still the same, only with less jars, and a shelf with cages of Poes. A being sits on the bed, staring at them with that one red 'eye'. She wears a dirty white, ragged dress, with a purple coat. Wielding a cane, she whacks the shelf to scare the Poes back to the inside of their cages.

"Oh…" she said admiringly, "you two are quite energetic, you young people. Brave, and quite the lookers, too. Heh heh heh… you, the handsome young man, your name is Link. And you, the beautiful young lady, yours is Malon. Am I not right?"

"Okay…" Malon is freaked out. "How did you know our names?"

"Heh heh he… don't be surprised. I can read people's minds." the 'lady' sighs with a hint of dreaminess. "If I looked as good as you, young lady, I could run a different kind of business… heh he heh…"

"What business do you run?" Link asks.

"A Ghost Shop. It's the only one in Hyrule." the woman points up to the Poes. "Because of the great Ganondorf, it is a fine time for a business like this… heh heh heh… Oh… I can only hope the world gets even worse!"

"First of all, we're not exactly in best terms with Ganondorf."

"Oh, I know. But, what should one do?"

"How about not getting easy money from Ganondorf's evil reign?" Malon glares at her.

"Ah, but I'm doing a good thing here." the woman points at the Poes again. "You see these ghosts? Poes are spirits of concentrated hatred that appear in the fields and Graveyard. They hate the world! Good thing when you destroy their dangerous, physical bodies, they expose themselves as weak spirits like these."

"What's so good about it, then?"

"Young lady, if you catch a Poe, I will keep it. This makes sure that the Poes do not return, thus safety, no? I will pay a lot of money for it… Heh heh hee!"

"Sure…" Link acknowledges, "we'll give you Poes that we'll catch, then."

"Then, no time to stand around, do we? Just go continue your great journey."

"How do you know… Uh, never mind."

"Weird, no?" Malon asks after they exited.

"Definitely. Even after seven years and a taste of Ganondorf's reign."

"Good. Let's go, then!"


	24. The Old Times, Part 1

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 24- The Old Times, Part 1**

**Hyrule Field; Night**

Hyrule Field hasn't changed much. It's just that there are Poes now. Ghosts that hate the world and anybody that disturbs them. They can't go to heaven or hell, so they stay around attacking whomever they like.

"Okay, Kakariko Village." Link points to the stairway off in a distance. "Sheik said something there should help us."

"Wait…" Malon stops. "I… want to go home for a while, fairy boy. It's been… seven years."

"Oh… well, sure. Nobody should wait that long."

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

Strange thing is, the same clouds over Hyrule Castle Town are over Lon Lon Ranch. It is as if Ganondorf has tainted the place.

"Something's not right…" Malon said as she walks up through the entrance. "Those clouds… And… the ranch… The ranch doesn't have that same feeling years ago…"

Link could feel the air, too. Evil has definitely been through here. Malon enters her house. A worried expression shows through her face, as she doesn't see Talon at first sight.

"Dad?" Malon calls out. "Dad! I'm home! Where are you!"

There's no answer. Malon runs through the house, opening doors and searching through rooms. Talon isn't there. Malon runs outside, dashing past Link to the barn. Inside, Malon finally finds Talon in there, working with difficulty scrubbing one of the stalls. Malon gasps, as she sees the bruises and unwashed blood on him. The strain on his face pushes her to run up to him.

"Wha… Well, hello, young lady!" Talon greets cheerfully. "What brings you to visit here?"

_Dad… You don't recognize me?_

Malon's feelings hurt like they're being stretched to tear. Link enters, quietly closing the door as he watches the two.

"Well, howdy-do!" Talon waves at Link. "More visitors! This ranch barely has any nowadays!"

_You don't recognize both of us, Dad?_

"Where're you two from?"

"Uh…" Malon couldn't figure out a way to answer.

"We're from… far off, sir," Link does the answering.

"Far off? Haw haw haw! Now, that's new."

"Uh, Mister… do you recognize us?" Malon asks.

"Huh? Now, well, you two do look gosh darn familiar… I don't know where, but you two do look darn familiar!"

Talon shrugs with a sigh, then goes back to his scrubbing.

"Since Ganondorf came by and said he's King, the people of the Castle Town all went away, all these places have been ruined, and those damn monsters are appearin' everywhere! You two are the only visitors this place had for the past several years!"

"But, aren't you Talon, the owner of the ranch?" Link suddenly asks strangely.

"Yep. But…"

Talon stops, then gives the two a regretful look.

"You two know Ingo? He's my ranch hand back then, but now… he's just usin' my ranch to get Ganondorf's attention. Everybody's rippin' others off, like evil's spreadin' around. Gosh darn it!"

Talon throws the scrubbing brush to a wall, leaving a mark.

"Ingo's makin' me do every darn work on this ranch!" Talon exclaims, leaving a sigh.

"But, D- I mean, Mister, why don't you stand up against Ingo, or leave?" Malon asks.

A downcast glance at Malon gives her sorrow. But, what Talon has to say almost made her cry.

"Because… I had a daughter back then. A sweet, innocent, little girl of mine. She's my joy ever since I lost my wife. She had such a good life here, takin' care of some ranch work, growin' close to the animals. Then, one day, she was sad because her best friend was leavin' away for a long time. Now, when she's sad, I'm sad, so… I made the craziest idea of lettin' her follow this boy in green who's her best friend. I haven't seen her since…"

Talon's eyes waters. He wipes them away roughly.

"I'm happy for her, yes, but… I never knew what happened to her. Seven years since she was gone. I don't know… I… I… I gave up on her comin' back, thought that… she… she… she was…"

Talon now begins to sob silently.

"She was all I had left of my happy life… Now… she's gone… and I won't see her again!" Talon couldn't suppress a sniff. "My wife, my daughter… gone… they're all gone… I have nothin' left… Nothin'… Just… these animals my two joys love so much… Ingo said he'd make sure they're gone if I don't work… I can't let him do that! They're all I have left of my wife and daughter… I just can't… I knew I should have seen this comin', being lazy and all… I've deserved it, but Ingo's makin' me work far harder than I ever deserved… But, I can't do nothin'… nothin'…"

Talon is shaking through his outburst. He searches the stalls for the brush. Malon whirls her face away, her hands on her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you two… but I would like it if you just left me for a bit…" Talon asks.

"Oh, Dad…" Malon said through her own quiet sobs outside the barn, "I never knew about this… How horrible…"

"That Ingo… I never thought he would go this far." Link remembers the words Ingo said to him. Sure, Ingo wanted to be in charge, but to where he forces Talon to work?

"You… you knew about it?"

"Ingo said something about him being the one to run the ranch, but I thought he was just talking nonsense."

"Fairy boy…" Malon wipes her tears away, "we have to save Lon Lon Ranch!"

"Now? We can't, Malon. We've got to get to the Forest Temple."

"That can wait! We have to save my home, now!"

"Look, who knows what Ganondorf will do next? We can't take such chance to not awaken the Forest Sage!"

"But, fairy boy! This is my home! This is my dad! I can't just leave him like this!"

"We'll save the ranch later, Malon."

"No! We've got to do this now!"

"Not now! We have to-"

Shock from all these denies hurts Malon. He's her best friend. Why won't he help? Anger now replaces plead suddenly, making Malon cut Link off.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" she said, the hint of anger in her tone. "You just want to save Hyrule while my dad is slaving under Mr. Ingo?"

That's not what Malon's meant to say. What's wrong with her?

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Link retorts defensively.

"Then, what do you mean, then!"

"I mean, if Ganondorf does something before we awaken all the Sages, he could spread more evil in Hyrule!"

More anger builds on this counter-reason by Link. "Oh, so you want to be the great hero quickly over helping out your best friend while she's in trouble?" her voice is now uncontrollable, spewing out words of indignation. "Oh, great, fairy boy, how nice of you to leave your best friend like that when she needs you!"

Truly now, this is NOT what Malon herself wanted to say. The anger is controlling her like a tyrant.

"No, Malon, please," Link could see her current emotion getting out of hand, "I didn't mean to-"

"No… If you think that saving Hyrule is more important than this, Link… more important than your best friend in desperate need, then… then, leave."

Oh, the torturous shock. "Malon…"

"Go," Malon force the word firmly. "If this is how it's going to be, then… we're not best friends anymore…"

This sentence shatters both of their hearts like a glass window that fell from above high. Link stares on with the same shock at Malon, her back to him. Like Malon, anger now grips his mind and mouth.

"Fine," Link said harshly. "Fine, then. I'll leave. I don't care. I don't care about this damn ranch." he waves his arms at the place with a sense of disgust. "Hyrule needs to be saved. We're not best friends, we never were. I don't need you. I don't need you to follow me around. You're just an annoying farm girl."

Oh, shock. Oh, pain. Oh, suffering. Oh, agony. They inflict themselves on Malon like deathblows. They weaken her spirit so much that she couldn't have the energy to hold back her tears of sorrow, regret, and every other feeling in her heart right now.

"Leave, then!" Malon demands through her sobbing, more anger flowing with each word. "Go, then, you stupid jerk!"

"That's right. I'm leaving, for good. And, this time, don't expect me to say yes when you come running after me. You're nothing but a spoiled girl!"

Malon doesn't care; she quickly turns around and gives a hard punch to Link's face. Link falters backwards to the force. He rubs his cheek, red, hot pain in there. If saying they're not best friends anymore didn't convince him, this will.

"Leave," Malon declares severely.

Link could see her tears cascading down her face. But, her eyes kept the look of anger and hurt. Link stands tall, not a care for Malon. He slowly turns around and simply leaves in a steady pace. Like seven years before, but with both of them angry instead of sad.

_I don't need him,_ Malon thought._ I don't need him as a best friend… I don't need a friend… I never did… and I never will…_


	25. The Old Times, Part 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 25- The Old Times, Part 2**

**Hyrule Field; Day**

_I don't need her,_ Link said repeatedly in his mind, while rubbing his sore cheek. _I don't need her at all. We were never best friends. She's just a farm girl._

_If that's so, then why in the world are you sitting here?_ Navi asks.

The whole day has almost gone by, and Link hasn't gotten any farther than beyond the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. He's sitting against the outer wall of the place, a tree nearby shading him.

_I'm… I'm resting, Navi._

_Oh, if that's the case, it's not night, you know._

_Okay then, what do you want?_

_Aren't you going to do as you said? Save Hyrule?_

_Hyrule can't be saved in a second, Navi._

_I wonder, can the Hero of Time save Hyrule without the Heroine of Time?_

_Hey, it doesn't say in the legend that both are needed to save Hyrule._

_Well, it also says that to save Hyrule, the Hero of Time does not need to be on his rear like this right now!_

_Okay, okay, just… let me be for a moment, Navi._

_I just can't help thinking… why both of you just did that. You two were close best friends, the closest I know… Maybe a little TOO close. But, you two threw it away…_

_Malon's not my best friend, Navi. She never was._

_Right…_ Sarcasm punctures the void of the mind._ Even with all the things you two have been through… Why do I even bother? This is a Hylian problem, not a fairy one…_

Link's stomach growls. Being sealed away for seven years can really empty a stomach. Searching through his pack, he pulls out the standard bread and cheese meal, along with-

_No,_ Link commands himself as soon as a Bottle of fresh Lon Lon Milk comes into sight. How did it get there? Cow? Malon's secret doing? He couldn't remember.

_No,_ Link orders his hand to let go of the Bottle._ I'll just…I'll just drink some water._

Link closes his pack, and is about to take a bite of the hard bread when a brown, worn book near the entrance catches his eye.

_Oh, don't tell me…_ Link now hates the choice of staying around near the ranch. _I can't believe she dropped it…_

Link has no clue how Malon dropped her diary, nor how he didn't see it when he entered and left Lon Lon Ranch.

_The Goddesses are toying with my fate again… I hate that._ If it's possible, Link now has a personal grudge against the three._ Every time something unexpected like this comes along…_

Link sighs, then walks up to grab the old diary. He might as well, since he has nothing better to do. Let the Goddesses control his fate, even if it **is** personal. Eating while reading, there's more to each entry after the 6th one, mostly about Malon describing their adventure. However, a diary can also hold the writings of a person's feelings, private stuff. Skipping ahead, Link reads only parts of the diary.

'8th entry,

… Oh, boy, that was so scary down there at the Royal Family's Tomb. Those ReDeads… I could actually feel like I could die down there myself. Thank Goddess, fairy boy was there with me. I wouldn't be writing in this without him. Those ReDeads can scare you to being paralyzed. Fairy boy was grabbed by one and… well, I'm not going to explain. Anyway, Link saved me by throwing me from the ReDeads. But, he got himself hurt doing so. Luckily, it was my turn to save him. Let him drink some of my dad's Lon Lon Milk, and he's perked up! I felt so glad. He's my best friend, and him… going away would really be sad and painful for me… I don't want that. That makes saving Link even more the better. And I bet he felt the same way when he saved me…'

_I… I did…_ Link remembers, then shakes his head. _But, that's in the past. I don't care now. Malon's not my best friend… anymore…_

_Yet, you are reading this,_ Navi's voice pops out of nowhere.

_I've got nothing to do. What else?_

_Okay, what are you going to do after reading Malon's diary?_

_Rest here, then go to the Forest Temple, of course._

_But, what about the diary? What are you going to do with it?_

_Uh… Burn it?_

Navi scoffs. _Look, even though I'm no Hylian, I know something as meaningful and private as that should be returned, you know._

_Later, later. I'll worry about it later._

'9th entry,

… Maybe I shouldn't have done such a thing to Link. I found a book of his called, _How to Win a Girl's Heart and Love_, and I sorta embarrassed him right there in his own house. How? I flipped to a bookmarked page of best friends' love. So, I thought it'd be funny if I tease him about it. I asked him if he loved me. He didn't answer, which makes me think that he's hiding how he truly feels about me. I stopped because it wasn't funny anymore. I felt so stupid teasing him on this subject. But, I wonder, how does he feel about me? Well, we're best friends, but it still leaves me wondering.

Anyway, he forgave me on such a thing. Another reason I'm glad for best friends. They can forgive and forget on anything. Because best friends know what each other thinks, how they feel and stuff. What to tease about and what not. Best friends know each other, because they're that close. And I know Link, and vice versa, whatever those words mean…

So, anyway, we explored his house, and he showed me-'

_Really? _Link goes over these words. _Best friends know each other like that? I guess. She did stop teasing me on the love thing. Because she knows I don't go over too well with it. I went well to forgive her, because she's my best friend… Yeah…_

_Are you softening up?_ Navi asks curiously.

_I'm not going to answer that._

Link flips to the next entry.

'10th entry,

… So, anyway, we're going up to Death Mountain summit. I don't know if I should write this down or not, because someone could read it, especially Link, and I do NOT want that. What exactly happened while we went up there… Well, there was this hole that fairy boy suggested that we could camp in. It was okay, I guess. But, Link acted all mean to Navi down there. Playing a prank on her by closing her in his green hat. All to show that she talks a lot, which she doesn't in the end. Link even made Navi cry. Gosh, I had to step in and make fairy boy apologize. You do NOT act mean or tease a lifelong friend like that. Even though I don't have a fairy, I know that treating them nicely is a must. I had to remind Link that. Anyway, it worked out in the end. Navi forgave fairy boy, and even comes so close as to hug him, which looks so funny and cute.

After that, we ate, though I couldn't say anything good for Link. He forgot to bring any food. Being his best friend, I shared my food with him. That made him happy, and made me happy, too. Being best friends is great. I never thought it would turn out so great having one. So great… that… that I don't want him to leave me. I never want him to leave me all alone… again… I don't want him saying that I'm not his best friend anymore. That would be so sad, and I wouldn't… I wouldn't like to go back to being lonely. No, not those days where they said no to me. I hate those times. Not the ones I spend on the ranch, but with those other people… I don't like to go back…

Oh, well, then, SOMETHING happened in that hole that was so… embarrassing… Link and I… we actually-'

Link quickly turns the page. He knows what happened in there. Bringing it up would be bad.

It is not, however, without his spirit feeling guilty about Malon's thoughts. He knows how much it hurts Malon (and him, yes) when they declared they were no longer friends, but he never knew she cared that much about their friendship, about him, about herself, about her with him… and then it came down to this… Suddenly, Link finds himself in deep regret. Strains begin to happen in his emotions. The feeling of heavyheartedness embraces him. Seconds thoughts come up strongly. What has he done? A horrible thing, yes. But, what can he do?

'11th entry,

… One of the best times I ever spent with fairy boy in my life is fishing. I know it sounds dumb, but I like fishing, and so does Link. We fished in the Fishing Pond in Lake Hylia. That was fun. We talked about things, things about ourselves. Like how we're going to be best friends forever even when I'm older and he's not. That's so nice. Even when I'm a lady and he's still a boy, we're still going to be close together because we're still best friends. That's what best friends are about, right? Sticking together despite these big differences, despite what problems, despite whatever happens to us. I told Link about my life before we met. All about those kids that wouldn't let me be their friend, or even play with them. I felt so bad remembering all this, but… Link… he made me feel better, like always. Because he's my best friend. Because that's what we are.

I made fairy boy blush so much when I told him how nice he is, and how great of him to be my friend. Even funnier when I said he's cute. Oh, gosh, I never said that to any boy before. He's the first one I've said such an embarrassing thing to. Oh, and how cute he is. He's the cutest boy I've ever met. And he made me blush when he said I'm cute. Now, that… I'm sure no boy ever said to me. And he meant it, too, like I did. Isn't he the sweetest? I'm so glad he's my best friend. I don't know how many times I wrote that, that best friend thing. A lot, I know that. But, it makes me feel better whenever I write and think of that, you know?

And, then, I… I… I said it. I said it to him. I said those words that I always wanted to say to him ever since. And to him, only. No other boy. Just Link, that's it… Oh, I should just write it down to get it over with. I said that I… I like him… It felt easier after that, but I was worried about what would happen. Then, he said it back to me. Those same three words. And, like before, he meant them, just like I did again. You cannot imagine how great I felt… Me, saying everything I felt all to him, the first one, and hopefully, my only one. And he said the same things back. So happy. I was so happy. It was… one of the best moments of my life. We liked each other… I hope he feels the same way I do about him. But still, like before, I'm just glad he's my best friend. It just… makes those three words, 'I like you,' better than the word… than the word 'better'… Best friend. I like… my best friend… and he… likes me…'

Link stops reading the last entry. He puts the diary down, then sighs sadly. Putting a hand up to his face, he recalls that very scene. How they said they like each other. It squeezes the blood in his heart warmly. Emotions of positive nature swirl around it, all for the same thing.

But, it goes back, he remembers. It goes back to them… being best friends. How could they… How could they… How could they not be… No, they… are. They still are. They're best friends. They're best friends no matter what.

_Malon… You're my best friend, to the end, huh? Even after all we've been through… including this,_ So great is this realization._ I just hope that you still think the same way I feel about you… best friend… But, why do I get the feeling you want to be more than that…? That… we… want to be more than that…?_

Suddenly, Navi flies out, disrupting Link's train of thought. She flies over the wall to the inside of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Navi, where're you going?"

"Um, leaving you here to think for yourself," Link hears her reply. "You look like you need it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

Link blinks. _What a strange fairy…_

--

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

_What a dumb idea it is to stay here,_ Malon thought as she sees Ingo walking pass the crate she's hiding behind to her house. _I should have stayed elsewhere._

Ingo enters her house just as the sun's beginning to set. Instead of the same work clothes he had seven years ago, he wears a luxurious noble's suit, red with patterned blue sleeves. He also wears a white trouser that goes with his green shoes. But, his face still remains the same, a long face with bushy eyebrows, and a large mustache. The only difference is that he keeps wearing a smug look every time.

_Night; Wolf cry_

When Malon is sure that the light to her room to where Ingo is sleeping is off, she rises out from behind the crate. It's useless; she can't think of a plan.

_Why's Mr. Ingo like this? Even I don't think he would go this far,_ Malon tries to think, as she hears two people snoring: one in her room and another in the barn. _He's even sleeping in my room. MY ROOM! It's my room!_

"Hello!" Navi greets, descending from the air.

"Navi!" Malon sees the bright entity. "What… What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Wait, if you're here, then…"

"Link is just outside, yes."

"Well, he can forget about coming back."

"Oh, sure." her voice again turns sarcastic. "I can't do a thing, because I'm a fairy. What stereotypical people the world is…"

"What do you want, Navi?"

"Nothing, like I said before. I just felt like visiting."

"Well, you're welcome to visit." Malon turns around. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere, like you are."

_Geez, Hylian people sure are weird, _Navi thought as she exits. _Oh, well. Let's see what Link is up to._

Malon silently walks to the corral, where she remembers those days singing. How she could just escape the reality of things with her mother's song. She leans against the entrance, seeing Ingo's new fences where he had set them up, or her father actually, if she thinks about it. Discarding the thought of Mr. Ingo like that, she focuses on the past, where he did work, but her father being lazy. That doesn't work out, so she goes back to remember her singing. As she remembers every note, she slowly makes her way to the same spot where seven years ago she sang.

_All those days… gone. Just like that. Because of Ganondorf. How I want to get rid of him… with… with… No… I shouldn't think of him… I shouldn't think of fairy boy…_

Her eyes wander to the storehouse on the upper right. Memories inside floats to her mind. She remembers the lazy cows grazing the hay instead of the pasture outside. There were heavy crates of Lon Lon Milk in the corner. How she heard the Cucco that lived somewhere behind there. How she and Link found its hideout. How they made it their hideout…

_No! No… I don't want to remember! I don't! I don't want to think of Link!_

Then, her mind seems to do the opposite, as all the memories of her and Link together flood back like a real one. The memory of swimming and fishing at Lake Hylia, the memory of them selling masks, the memory of the hole on Death Mountain, the memory of them here on Lon Lon Ranch, right down to the first one of them meeting for the first time at the Market.

_No… Please! I don't want to… No…_

She sobs, each moment of the remembrance shed in tears. She quickly runs to her singing spot, tripping and landing face down. She still cries, the ground grows wet. The world comes crashing down as she lets go of all of her feelings into this moment.

"_You're my best friend! I want to go with you!"_ A young Malon appears in her mind.

"_Well, that's great! I like it that you're coming along!" _Young Link said.

"_So, Malon is your, uh, lifelong friend, too?"_ Ruto somehow appears in Malon's mind, switching scenes.

"_Best friends, actually, to the bitter end,"_ Young Link answers.

"_And you came along, fairy boy… My hope came true… I now have a friend."_ Young Malon's little hope at the Fishing Pond.

"_Yeah, uh, well…"_ Malon could see Young Link's blush as clearly as if she was there again.

Young Malon goes over and leans against Young Link, as it was seven years ago.

"_You're so nice, Link, even if you are weird. I… I… I like you, Link. Even if you're my best friend."_

"_Hey… I like you, too, Malon,_ _the same way."_

An emotion of pain envelops Malon, unbearable as it is. But yet, it becomes mixed with comfort.

_Link… Oh, Link! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…_ The strong confidence of a hero, but still, a delicate heart of a woman._ I didn't mean… what I meant back there… _

_You're my best friend…_

_To the end… _

_Forever… _

_No matter what… _

_I need you…_

_I need a friend…_

_Please, come back…_

_Please… _

_Fairy boy…_

_For me…_

_For me…?_

Malon picks herself up, her feelings a fleet of petals in the wind. She shouldn't cry; nobody she knows of likes a crying person, even Link. She slowly lets the tears move to her hands from her face.

_He can't come back…_

_I told him not to…_

_And he… _

_Said the same… _

_What have I done…? _

_I'm… _

_Lonely again…_

_I never thought… _

_I would go back to this…_

What hope Malon has left is now but a small flame, ready for the wind of loneliness to blow it out. She has lost her best friend, her only friend, Link. Now, it's back to those terrible moments of people not having anything to do with the farm girl. Back to feeling depressed… disappointed… and then, loneliness…

It's times like these that Malon wants to do the one thing; sing.

_Sing… _

_That always works… _

_Sing my mother's song…_

Epona's Song fills the air, the soothing comfort of Malon's mother surrounding her. It's the only thing she could depend on, when nobody wants to talk to her, when nobody wants to do anything with her, when nobody wants to be with her…

Suddenly, out of the blue, a soft, clear tone combines with hers. An instrument most familiar to Malon is playing. Slowly, she gradually stops singing when this tone is in exact tune with her. Someone else besides her knows Epona's Song, but the only person that she knows of that knows this song is…

"Link…" Malon says his name without turning around. "You… you came back…"

"Hey, Malon…"

There he is, the young man in green, holding the Ocarina of Time in his hand. Malon gives a small smile.

"You… remember my mother's song?"

"Yeah, how could I forget it? Cows give me free milk every time I play it."

"Link…" her face becomes serious.

"Okay, okay, it was because… it reminded me… of you."

How sweet. Sweet enough to make Malon do her famous giggle. "So, are you so cheap as to get free milk instead of buying them from me?"

"Yep. You know I am."

"So cheap."

"I'm not **that** cheap."

"Oh, yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes…" Link then hears his word. "Uh, wait, I mean…"

Another giggle. "You have a tendency to lose to me, don't you, fairy boy?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Tee hee." but, there is that question now that Link is here. "So, Link, why… why did you come back?"

"Because… you dropped this."

He pulls out her diary.

"Oh… my diary…" Malon slowly takes it from him.

"You… uh, write pretty good."

"Well, I was taught by Mom." she shakes her head. "You should know that, reading my diary…" Malon adds in.

"Yeah, I did."

"How much did you read?"

"To your last entry."

"Oh, the one where we fished?"

"Yes."

"How… How much did yo-"

"I read enough… to know that we're still…"

Link takes a deep breath.

"Best friends. We are, right? From the time we met to the day we die?" Link asks.

"Not the best way to put it in words, but yeah. We're best friends, Link, forever. I… I realized that, too."

Malon's eyes fill up with tears again. She couldn't take it no more. She grabs Link and wraps her arms around him.

"Oh, Link! I'm… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I meant earlier!"

"That's all right…" Link does his comforting, both verbally and physically. "I… sort of knew you really didn't mean it, either."

Malon sniffs. "Liar," she said a while later.

"Okay, fine. You're the best actress I know of, then."

"Would you… would you try to…"

"You're my best friend, I've got to help you. Else, that's not really what it's all about, is it?"

Malon lets her head look up at Link's eyes. Blue connects blue.

"Thanks, fairy boy… Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever."

"Okay, then."

Malon gives a punch to Link's stomach.

"Ow!" his face of rare joy turns to common pain. "What was that for?"

"Because I felt friendly."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

"Not as funny as this!"

Malon then shoves him to the ground, laughing as he sees what's happening.

"You see, Link? Now, wasn't that funny?"

Link starts to get up, but Malon jumps down on him, again with the scene of Malon on top of Link. Like before, she keeps him down by preventing any means of a counter.

"I win again! I just keep on winning!"

"Urgh! I should have known, but I keep falling for the same trick." Link then feels Malon's hair on his face. "You have nice, long, red hair, you know that?"

"I do, do I? I guess that's one thing I should expect as an adult."

"Now, could ya get off?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because… you're my best friend, Link. Thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"I'm still not getting off anytime soon." Malon has a naughty look on her. "I wanna torture you a bit."

"For what?"

"For calling me an annoying farm girl and spoiled girl. You didn't think I'd forget what you called me, did you?"

"Uh…"

"Now, let's see," Malon fingers Link's nose, "where's your most ticklish spot, fairy boy…?"

In the night, Malon tickling Link for a long time is one of the most horrible tortures Link has ever had.

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you reading (or rereading), I decided that leaving songs in the profile is too much. So, here…**_

**_1. 'Maybe I'm Amazed' by Jem. No, not the male version, but the female version. Listen closely… This describes Malon's situation right now. She's all confused and lonely, having no one to care for her… except… one. This one person, this one young man, we all know who it is. Malon then goes over her times with Link and remembers him for his personality and their closeness to each other._**

**_2. 'Goodnight & Go' by Imogen Heap. It's too hard for Malon to forget Link. She can't, not with her memories with him, even with what they did to each other. A hope starts to come for Link to come back._**


	26. The Old Times, Part 3

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 26- The Old Times, Part 3**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Malon's voice rings through Link's head.

Oh, so generous of Malon to wake up first, so that she has the hassle of waking up her partner. They spent the night inside their hideout. How? Ingo had so kindly, before they came, to enlarge the hole to the Cucco's nest, with the forced help of Talon, of course. Why? No reason. Ingo just wants to make Talon suffer a bit more. Seeing as there's no other way to spend a safe night, our two Heroes of Time snuggled up inside their childhood hideout. Being best friends, snuggling up together was no problem, as long as they didn't get to the point of… well, gender-based things. But, they don't know that, pointing to the fact that they **did** skip seven years into the future.

Link isn't used to waking up to a set time. Every time they set up camp, they normally wake up whenever they want to. But Malon insisted that they should get up first thing in the morning, just as the crow of the Cucco burst into the silent air.

"No…" Link responds groggily, waving Malon off. "Just ten more minutes…"

"I'll give you ten more minutes!"

Malon grabs some hay around them and shoves them into the back of Link's tunic.

"Yaow!" Link quickly sits straight up. "Hey, that itches!"

"There's more of where that comes from if you don't help me save the ranch." Malon crosses her arms in excitement.

"Right, right…" Link starts to dig the dry, itchy grass out. "Ow…"

They crawl out, seeing crates of Lon Lon Milk in front. Climbing out, they find the same old cows from seven years before, lazily chewing on fodder like always.

"Hey, Bessie, Lori." Malon pets them both. "We're gonna make sure that we set Mr. Ingo straight, okay?"

MOO! (Does it look like we care?)

"Okay. C'mon, fairy boy, let's go!"

They thought up the plan last night. Simply, they just go up and talk to Mr. Ingo, ask him what's going on, how did he come to own the ranch, why he's forcing Talon to-

"Hello, you two," Ingo's face greets them when Link opens the door. "I hope you had a goooooood sleep in there."

Ingo saw the two in the corral the night before. Like them, he always sleeps whenever he wants to since taking over. And last night he felt like sleeping late. So, it's somewhat unfortunate that he happened to notice Malon in the corral, crying from what he saw of her. Then, he found Link silently walking past **his** house, to Malon. The rest is talk, then surprisingly, some naughty playing around from what Ingo saw. Then, later on, the two headed to the storehouse to sleep in.

In Ingo's mind, he thinks that, hey, they've just broken up, then gotten back together again, and finally, they decided to 'get it on' in the storehouse to tie the bow nicely.

Oh, the adult mind so far contrasts what Malon and Link were doing that night. Ingo decided to take care of it in the morning. So, he woke up early to 'greet' them.

"Mr…" Malon pauses. "Mr. Ingo, is it?"

"Ah, yes. I am the famous Ingo." Ingo puts on a grin of interest. "So, did you two have a good time in there?"

"What?" Alas, Link's knowledge really didn't extend this far. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, Mr. Ingo, what do you mean?" Nor does Malon's mind that far, too, for that matter.

"Don't play dumb with me. You two **did** it in there."

"Did what?" Link is really confused.

"Did we do something wrong in the storehouse?" Malon looks back inside the building. "Besides sleeping in there?"

"That's exactly the point. You two **slept** **together** in there."

"Yeah, so?" Link slowly said.

"So… did you two have a good time?"

"Well, sleeping with your best friend is… a good time, I guess…" Malon said slowly, too. "But, why is it so important?"

"Because it is." Ingo's eyebrow lifts. "Don't you two know how pleasant it is?"

"Uh, yeah, it's pleasant… to sleep with your best friend…" Link answers.

"So, who got on top?"

"Wha…" Malon doesn't see the point in **this** question, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, who was on top of the other?"

"We… weren't… on… top… of… each… other…" Link said with an even slower tone.

"Ah, so you did the old side by side, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, did you thrust in and out really hard?" Ingo asks Link.

_This is getting too weird,_ Link thought.

"… Uh… Huh?" Link gives this incomplete answer.

"Oh, so you really gave her a good time!" Ingo said, mistaking Link's words for an answer. "Musta gave you an orgasm, did he, Missy?"

_Wha… What…?_ Poor Malon. Her head hurts. _What's… What's an orgasm?_

"Too embarrassed to say yes, eh, Missy?" Ingo again makes another mistake, this time taking Malon's silence as a yes.

"Mr. Ingo…" Malon can't take it anymore. She has to know what he's talking about, "what in the world are you talking about?"

"What, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you had sex with him?"

"Sex?" that word isn't in Malon or Link's vocabulary. "What's that?"

"Eh?" Ingo's eyebrow lifts again. "Don't you know what sex is?"

"Uh, no, sir…" Link answers.

"Young adults these days, I really don't know what word they use for sex now…" Ingo shakes his head. "Well, I'm letting you two off for sneaking in here because you two had a good time. Never make really happy people go off with a bad day, I say."

"Uh, okay…" Malon nods slowly. "So, um… tell us about yourself, Mr. Ingo."

"Hah. Follow me to the corral. I'll tell you about myself there."

Even if Malon and Link are grown-ups, their sense of adulthood hasn't reached them yet.

"There are some people in Kakariko spreading rumors that I cheated Talon into working for me on this ranch…" Ingo starts.

"But, did you real-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ingo cuts off Malon. "That guy Talon was weak! I, the hard-working Ingo, poured so much energy into this place!"

Ingo stops suddenly when he reaches the corral's entrance. He turns around, a threatening look on his face.

"I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me!" Ingo states clearly.

"But, what you're doing, sir…" Link starts before himself being cut off.

"Listen. The great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me!" Ingo points a thumb at himself. "I will raise a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf!"

The name courses through Malon and Link like poison. Ganondorf actually gave the ranch to Ingo, and he's taking advantage of it. And Talon is one of his main advantages…

_Ganondorf… It looks like he's using people corrupted by evil for his own gain,_ Link figures. _What a bastard._

"Say," Ingo's face returns to a nobility look, "do you want to ride one of my fine horses?" he asks for a sudden change of subject.

A different atmosphere appears, not to tranquility, but to silent anger.

"I will," Malon responds firmly.

_Epona… _Malon sees her maroon-colored horse galloping in her mind. _How I miss you… I want to see you again…_

"Pay me 10 Rupees and you can ride, Missy." Ingo stretches out his hand.

"Fine. Here."

"Thank you so much." Ingo counts the money in his hand. "Heh heh!"

Ingo pulls out a ring of keys, using one to unlock the corral's gate, having the smug picture of him on it. Malon walks through, hearing the gate shut behind her. Ingo, inside the corral with her, locks it, to make sure Link doesn't come barging in. Malon quickly scans the area, but she can't see her favorite horse among the others.

_I guess I'll have to call her._

Loudly, Malon begins to sing her mother's song. The notes beautifully resonate throughout Lon Lon Ranch. Ingo hears her in surprised, feeling that he heard this song before. Epona, however, hasn't forgotten, as she shows by galloping towards Malon. Malon's heart warms at the sight of an old friend.

"Hey, Epona…" Malon caresses her cheek against Epona's. "How's it been?"

"Eh-hem!" Ingo interrupts this moment, despite how unexpected it is. "You only have a little bit of time, Missy."

"Shoot. Epona…" Malon whispers to her horse, "just let me ride you, okay? Until I can come up with a plan."

The horse snorts for an answer. Malon climbs up on her, saddle already there. Guiding Epona, Malon easily makes six perfect jumps over the two fences set up inside the corral. All the feelings of the old days at the ranch rush back to her with each jump. It feels good to relive those moments in this one-minute ride.

Malon rides over to Ingo and stops, sending Epona to rear back. A surely impressive sight she makes to Ingo and Link.

"Hey, young lady!" Ingo calls up to her. "Do I know you?"

"Um… no." Malon shakes her head to lie.

"Because you look like somebody I knew a long time ago. Er, I think Talon's bratty and annoying daughter…"

Though Ingo can't see her face because of the sun in his eyes, a red face of anger would greet him if he could see through.

"Never mind that." Ingo shakes his head. "You're a very good rider, young lady. How about a little race with me?"

"A race?"

"Yes. Just one lap around the corral with that horse you're riding."

Malon wants to save the ranch, but who says she can't have some satisfaction in making Ingo's life a little miserable by beating him? A small revenge, that's all. She understands Ingo's problem and why he did all this, but… just one small revenge, to make sure she doesn't explode in anger.

"Alright, you're on," she answers with a hint of fierceness.

"Ah, now that's the spirit." Ingo smirks. "I rarely have visitors with such youth. But, let's have some more fun. Let's make a little wager, say 50 Rupees?"

_SHOULDN'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?_ Link mentally yells.

"Sure, 50 Rupees," Malon agrees with no hesitation.

_That's a good amount of Rupees you're betting there, Malon! _Link's mind said, as if he and Malon are telepathic.

Ingo unlocks the gate, entering. Taking his time, he finally chooses a strong horse that has a fine coat. After a while, Malon and Ingo bring the horses to the starting line next to the corral's entrance. They lean in, ready to ride off.

"You, young man!" Ingo points at Link. "Start us off!"

"Uh, sure," Link answers. He stands out of track around the corral. "On your mark… get set…"

_I'm counting on you, Epona,_ Malon's last second thought said.

"Go!"

Ingo gets a head start with a whip, leaving dust in front of Malon. Not a problem, though, because Malon catches up a quarter of the way around the track and cuts in front of Ingo.

"What!" Malon hears Ingo's voice behind her.

Moments later, Malon emerges as the victor, with Ingo coming up behind her seconds after Malon crosses the finish line. Beating Ingo with a good distance between him and her sure makes Malon's day.

"There. That settles it," Malon declares. "I beat you."

"Sh-shoooot!" Ingo yells, grabbing his head in frustration. "If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation… Hey, you! How about another race! If you win…"

Ingo thinks for a second, then decides on it.

"You can keep… the horse!" Ingo makes a bad, hasty decision; he just wants to tempt Malon into another race.

"Really?" Malon's eyes are on fire. "You're on! For this horse!"

Long story short, she literally leaves Ingo in the dust.

"KAAAHHH! What's up with that horse!" Ingo does his same head-grabbing frustration. "Is that Epona?"

"Yep," Malon answers with a smug smile. "It is."

"How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose!"

"Well, that's a secret." Malon strokes Epona to show off.

"Argh! I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf… But I bet it on the race and lost! Shoot!"

Ingo stops, his body trembling in anger and humiliation. Suddenly, he jumps off his horse and bolts to the pasture entrance. He then looks at Malon with himself a smug smile. Standing oddly in his usual nobility stance, he laughs maliciously.

"Hah ha hah! As I promised, I'll give the horse to you…" Ingo restates the bet. "However…"

Ingo puts each of his hand on the pasture gate.

"I'll never let you leave this ranch!"

Ingo slams the gate closed, then locks it.

"What…" Malon is alarmed by this. "Hey! What's the deal!"

"As I said, you can keep the horse. But, I keep you!"

"Why, you ungrateful coward!"

"Ha hah! Call me all you want, but you'll never see the outside world again!"

"Urgh! What a worm…"

_I've got to find a way out of here, even if it is my own home…_ Malon tries to think of an escape route. _Oh, man, I can't seem to think of anyway out of here… I'm locked in! Well, like fairy boy says, where there's a will, there's a way… Wait, where's Link?_

Through all the things that had just happen between now and the beginning of the second of Malon's race, Link is taking a snooze nearby. Anything that doesn't involve him doing a thing ends him up sleeping. Malon's temper rises, seeing that no matter how desperate the situation is, Link does something out of the ordinary.

"Fairy boy!" she calls irritably. "Wake up!"

"I'm just asking for… ten more minutes…" Link mutters.

"I'm gonna give you a world of hurt if you don't wake up!"

"What…?" Link finally stands up in response, still groggily. "Did you…" he pauses for a yawn, "win already?" Being so sleep-deprived because he had to wake up at a set time, Link makes a mental note of dozing off earlier if he has to sleep like that again.

"Yeah," Malon replies exasperatedly, repelling Link's doubt, "but Mr. Ingo locked us in!"

This shakes him up from his half-sleep condition. "Say what now?"

Malon points to the locked gate, with a self-satisfied Ingo behind it. Ingo waves at him in greeting. Link waves back in response.

"Don't WAVE at him, Link!" Malon sees this stupid, contradictory scene. "He wants to keep us here forever!"

"Hey, you two!" they hear Ingo call to them. "Maybe you can continue your sex here! I would enjoy watching it!"

"I don't know what that word 'sex' means," Link scratches his head, "or why it's enjoyable…"

"I'm starting to have a sick feeling about it," Malon said.

"Look, Malon." Link turns his attention away from the word. "Epona can jump these fences, right?"

"Yeah…" Malon answers slowly, not getting Link. But, it comes about a minute later, like a brick to the face. "Oh, I get it."

Sometimes, even Malon gets a little slow in the head. But, still, she gets Link's plan. Urging Epona on with a hit to the flank, Malon starts galloping off, riding around the corral. She heads straight for the fence Ingo's behind of. Before Ingo realizes what Malon's trying to do, she has already jumped the gate and is galloping her way out.

"Jerk…! What a coward of a worm you are…!" he hears her voice before it fades.

**Hyrule Field**

NEIGH! (You're an insane Hylian, Malon! What have you been doing for the last seven years!)

Epona gallops her way from Lon Lon Ranch out to the field of Hyrule. Malon halts her, letting her rear back again. The sun above shines upon the two gracefully. Malon pats her on the side.

"Good girl. You came through for me…" Malon then scratches Epona behind the ears. "Now, we just go back and deal with Mr. Ingo, for what he's done. Just talk some sense into him. Then, we can go save Hyrule. Just you, me, and fairy boy… Oh, no! Link is still in there!"

Malon turns Epona around and gallops straight back into her home.

**Lon Lon Ranch**

"So, what's with the sudden friendliness, Ingo?" Talon asks.

Link, Ingo, and Talon are standing outside the barn. Talon just came out, now with a brand-new happy face on, but a bit of confusion. Link, past through the gate strangely by Ingo, is standing with the same confusion, too. Ingo's face has changed; it became happy, in a good way, and peaceful. This affects his tone, and, to an extend, his personality.

"Oh, nothing," Ingo replies happily. "I just feel so glad to work here."

"Are you sure?" Link peers curiously into Ingo's eyes. "You won't complain that you have too much work?"

"Oh, no. I won't complain at all."

"It's okay." Talon puts a hand on Ingo's shoulder. "I'll work hard, too. I realized what my laziness caused. I'm gonna turn over a new leaf."

"That's great, sir." Link wears a self-conscious smile.

"By the way, I saw the whole thing that happened out here. Who's that friend of yours that just rode on out of here?" Talon asks. "She's ridin' my daughter's favorite horse."

"Well, sir…" Link extends his hand, "allow me to introduce myself first. I'm Link."

"Link?" Talon slowly shakes his hand. "Gosh darn it, that sounds awfully familiar…"

"You should know. I'm the forest boy…"

"The forest boy? You mean…"

"Seven years ago, that's right. I'm your daughter's best friend."

"But, that means… that person that just rode out…"

"Yes, that was… your daughter, Malon. I'm hoping she doesn't forget to come back here…"

This is answered by the sounds of hoofs reaching them. Epona, with Malon on her, trots back into the ranch. Malon sees all of the males standing together. Now, this really baffles her.

"Dad?"

Talon couldn't believe it. But, an exhale shows differently. "Malon…"

She jumps off quickly and dashes to Talon, grabbing his large body.

"Malon…" Talon strokes her familiar bright red hair and her back. "I thought… I've lost you…"

"No, Dad…" Malon sobs in joy. "I'm still here…"

"Golly… I think… I have somethin' in my eye."

Talon takes out a handkerchief and wipes his little tear away.

"Seven years…" Talon said. "It's been too long for me…"

"I know…"

"But, gosh!" Talon pushes Malon back, for a better look. "You've grown up now, Malon! Look at you! You look almost like your mother!"

"I guess so…" Malon stares down at her feet in unnoticeable embarrassment.

"And… you're still happy, right?"

"Of course I am!" Malon looks up with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I see." Talon turns to Link with a big grin. "Thanks, Link."

"It's nothing, really." Link puts a hand on his neck.

"Oh, Dad! You're embarrassing the both of us!"

"So, ya two musta had a long adventure together, right?"

"Uh, yeah… I'll explain everything to you later, Dad."

"And me, too, Malon?" Ingo asks.

Malon looks at the now new Ingo, having the oh-so-glad face. How bizarre is that?

"Uh, Mr. Ingo?"

"Haw haw haw!" Talon laughs. "Don't ya worry a thing, Malon. He's changed for the better."

"Yeah. Yeah, changed for the better is a good word…" Link nods slowly.

"Oh, yes, Malon." Ingo nods quickly. "I feel so honored to be allowed to work here."

"Malon…" Talon's face soften, "please… if ya have the time from your adventure… just… stay home… for a while."

"I would, Dad," Malon accepts gratefully. "I haven't slept at home for such a long time. It would be nice to sleep in my own bed again. And… just be at home."

"That's great… Of course, Link, you're welcome to stay here, too."

"Oh, sure," Link said with appreciation. "I would really want a bed to sleep on after all I've been through."

"Sorry, fairy boy!" Malon giggles. "We don't have an extra bed. You'll have to sleep in the loft in the barn."

"Oh…" the hope of comfort is now crushed.


	27. Tie the Bond

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_**.

* * *

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 27- Tie the Bond**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

Our heroes decided that they need their much deserved rest off. So, as agreed, they are going to spend a few days in Malon's home. After all, who wouldn't like the comfort of a ranch life after killing monsters, solving brain-bending puzzles, and having evil conquer the world? Saving Hyrule can wait, they figure. It's not like Ganondorf has anything worse to do.

Throughout the whole next day, Malon teaches Link how to ride a horse, with the unlucky volunteer, Epona. Fortunately, Link is an adept learner, and tames the wild Epona himself. Riding her around the corral's track with ease now, he rears her back when he crosses the white line.

"Yeah!" Link shouts. "I've got it hands down! Run like the wind, Epona! Whoa!"

Link loses his grip and falls down. Malon giggles to the accident, or purpose if she knows what Epona is thinking.

"Uh, yeah, fairy boy," Malon said when she walks up to him, staring down at his frustrated face. "You've got it hands down…"

"I just lost my grip, that's all."

"I see, then."

"Hey, didn't you say you set the record of that obstacle course?"

"Yeah. Just gallop around the corral, jumping the fences. My record is 50 seconds."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"Oh, you think that isn't? You have to go around the corral twice. Two laps, Link."

"Uh…"

"While you're a ten year old." Malon crosses her arms.

"Sometimes I think the Goddesses are favoring you over me."

"Well, they can't just stand by and let the hero win everything, can they?"

"Figures Fate would do this to me…"

"Well, now, it doesn't mean you could try to beat my record. However, it's still hard, even for grown-ups."

"Oh, yay. I have nothing better to do anyhow…"

Trying the obstacle course, Link manages a 54-second entry.

"At least it's close," Malon compliments.

"At least you have the forced courtesy to say that," Link comments, his tone discouraged.

"Okay, then…" Malon points at him. "You stink! You're bad at riding!"

Link sighs. "I didn't say you had to drop it."

"Hee hee hee! You wanna try again?"

"Still have nothing better to do…"

It takes Link several tries before his time is exactly 50 seconds.

"Impressive, fairy boy. But can you beat it?"

"Like before, nothing better to do…"

More tries before the record is broken by one second.

"Oh, yay!" Malon smiles. "You got 49 seconds!"

"Alright, that's enough for me…"

Link lets go of his grip and slides off Epona, hitting the ground face down.

"Ow…"

He feels a weight on his back.

"Oh… I hope that's not you, Malon."

"Yeah, that's me. Sittin' on ya." Malon giggles. "And you make a good, soft thing to sit on. I've been standing too long waiting for you to beat my record."

"Oh, great…"

_Night; Wolf cry_

Link hasn't had a hearty dinner in a long time. Bread and cheese may provide enough energy, but frequent subjection to eating it almost everyday can rot his sense of taste. Tonight, it's Cucco meat simmering along with various vegetables in a thick stew, courtesy of the nice Ingo. The four on the ranch all gather around the main table inside Malon's house. Malon is telling Talon and Ingo everything that went on in her and Link's quest. Instead of the gasping and warnings, the two enjoy hearing an adventure that no one has ever gone before. Especially Ingo for some reason. Every time he hears an evil act of Ganondorf, he sometimes says disrespectful words about him. However, the thing that needs most convincing of the two is being sealed away in the Temple of Time for seven years. This leads to the importance of Malon and Link as the Heroes of Time, and anybody could imagine the expressions Talon and Mr. Ingo have on their faces. They waited for those long years, while Malon and Link barely have a half a year gone by.

To settle it all down, Link plops himself down in the hay pile that is his 'bed.' Sacks of hay, covered by a thin cloth sheet, make a rectangular makeshift bed. All in the loft just above the barn floor underneath.

_At least it's not hard ground I'm sleeping on. Nor is it cold… well, THAT cold._

He takes off his green pointy hat, tossing it to his pack, sword, and shield in a corner nearby. Later, when his mind is about to enter sleep, he hears the barn door silently open and close. Link hears footsteps for a while, then it stops, as if the person down there is thinking about something. The footsteps begin again, this time ending with a climb up the ladder to his loft.

"Link?" Malon's voice reaches his ears.

"Oh, hey." Link sits up.

"Um, how's it up here?" Malon leans on the top rung.

"It's okay." Link lies back down.

"Liar."

"Alright. It's a bit chilly, this bed feels like sleeping on a lot of bumpy sticks, it smells of animal in here, and occasionally, I get sounds from them. Better?"

"No. I'm just making sure you tell the truth more often."

"Right… Right, then, Mal."

"Mal?" Malon blinks in surprise. "Why did you shorten my name for?"

"For the same reason you call me fairy boy."

"Okay, so you think it's cute, then?"

"No. I just say it to try to annoy you."

"Oh, ha ha. I'm hardly annoyed. Especially by you, fairy boy. So, it won't work."

"Crud."

"Hee hee hee!"

She ascends all the way up and sits next to Link.

"So, I finished telling our adventure together to Dad and Mr. Ingo."

"You don't think Mr. Ingo's really changed, do you?"

"I think he did. I think he's trying to be nice just in case Ganondorf ever finds out." Malon pulls her knees toward her. "Mr. Ingo… He must have been tempted by evil powers. He's not really a bad person at all…"

"Yeah, I guess so. Ganondorf's really milking it here."

"Uh…" Milking it? "Well, that's what this quest is all about, right? To stop him."

"Did you tell them…" Link pauses for the right word, "those moments?"

"… You mean…"

"You know, like… what we… told each other at the Fishing Pond?"

"Oh, no. That's… that's between us."

"Okay, then."

"Okay."

"Hey, back there at the corral yesterday… I didn't really help you much."

"Oh, I… It was something I wanted to do on my own."

"You asked me to help you save the ranch and I didn't do much."

"You kept me company."

"Is that it?"

"And you help me and Epona escape from Mr. Ingo's trap."

"But, that was it, right?"

"Yeah. Humble, aren't ya? Still, I rather have you there than anybody else, or nobody at all. Like I said, you kept me company. Though, I would have escaped on my own. You just… speed it up."

"Now, you're making me feel bad."

"Tee hee! Sorry, but sometimes I find it funny."

A sigh to this moment. "Whatever."

Silence hangs over them. Malon breaks it by scooting down to Link and lying down next to him. Link could feel his neck tickled by her hair.

"So, same old, same old, when we're done having our break?" Malon asks.

"Yep."

"Just off for some more of this adventure."

"Yep."

"Two best friends, going around saving Hyrule."

"Best way to put it."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is too… Oh, you got me there, fairy boy."

"Finally."

Malon giggles. "You know, maybe we should act more like adults. We are seventeen, not ten."

"Probably."

"But… I like the days when we were little, when we traveled together. We had so much fun."

"Me, too. But, we're here, seven years later."

"I know. But, we're still best friends."

"Yeah. Definitely. Best friends."

"Forever?"

"You know the answer to that."

"So, it's no, then…"

"What?" Link sits up and stares at her. "I didn't say no…"

"Hee hee. I was just kidding, fairy boy."

"You're still the best actress ever then." Link lies back down.

"Oh? Was that a compliment?"

"No, it was an insult. You kid too much."

"Liar."

"Again, you caught me."

"Because I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying. Well, most of the time."

"Great. Now, I can't lie."

"It's good for you to tell the truth."

"I guess that's the reason why you're there to remind me."

"Yep."

Malon suddenly snuggles up close to Link with a sigh. She wraps her arms around one of his.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, Link. I'm always happy with you around."

"Hey, me too. But… don't you have a bed to sleep in?"

"Hey, we're close enough to sleep together, right?" Malon smiles at him.

"Right…" he beams back.

"Good night, Link."

"'Night, Malon."

The animals are sleeping, the men in the house snoring, the night sounds in the air. The moon shines through the gap between the logs of the barn. It dances on the two, deeply asleep. If not the comfort of the moon, then maybe… the comfort of the ties of friendship.

* * *

**_A/N: During the whole time I wrote the ending, it felt like I was writing Link and Malon as… as brother and sister. I don't know how to explain it, but the closeness formed by their friendship is almost like that of close siblings. I find it absolutely interesting…_**


	28. Highly Rapid Growth

**_A/N: Warning: This chapter contains content that could be considered Rated M. Please, greatly refrain yourself from reading if you are underage. I am not responsible if underage readers read this chapter and produce a personality altered by this chapter._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 28- Highly Rapid Growth**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

_It's just another great day to start off with!_ Malon thought gleefully as she brushes her hair in her room.

Morning has come. The animals wake up with busy bodies. The sky is clear, yet opaque with the color of deep blue. The sun hangs with the sky, shedding light to raise the darkness of the world. Lon Lon Ranch regains its former beauty and feeling. The comfortable scene of the rural world mixed with the air of happy work makes a dramatic reappearance. No wonder Malon likes the morning this much at home. All except the work, of course. Not too much, though, since she is here just for a rest before heading out again.

She still has some time before the first duty, even with the long sneaking off from Link while he's still sleeping. In fact, she has lots of time. What can she do…?

_Can't cook breakfast yet. Too early to do anything. Oh, why did I wake up so early?_

After she finishes getting her hair done, she sits on her bed. Looking out at the window, the sun barely peaks the horizon. Finding this, she lies back, staring at the ceiling. It's all the same in her room. Just too early.

_What can I do…? I don't want to lie here and wait. That's too boring._

She then goes over the list of what to do today.

_Let's see… Dad wanted me to milk the cows, bottle the milk, feed the Cuccos, crate the eggs, and… that's it._

Boring.

_Well, I can finish off the day with brushing the cows and the horses. But, still…_

An idea pops up.

_Have I written in my diary…? Of course I did, I put in an entry before I slept with Link._

But, then again… Malon decides to check if she did happen to write in it. She searches with her eyes around the room. Drawers, a wardrobe, some pots, a table with its chairs and a flower vase, windows plus the ceiling one. Nope, no diary.

_The bed. That was where it last ended up._

She kneels down next to her bed and starts groping around. Nothing hard in her pillow. Nothing underneath the bed. Nothing inside the mattress.

_Wait, there is!_

She feels the rectangular solid in her hands. Quickly, she pulls it out, but with a surprise.

_This… isn't my diary!_

No, it isn't. Instead, it's a blue, hard-covered book with the title, 'A Lady's Feminine View: An Overview of the World of Women.'

_Oh, that's right. I burrowed this from the Hyrule Castle Town library… uh, seven years ago. I guess it's overdue, heh heh. Well, I can't return it since Hyrule Castle Town IS gone._

She burrowed it a few days before she first met Link. Figuring that she must be 'up-to-date' with the local girls of the Market, she rented this, not knowing that it will provide her much MORE than enough information on female Hylians, much more than girls her young age need, or HAS to know. Fortunately, however, she hasn't even read the first page of the book since borrowing it. She was too busy with farm work, and then too much busy when she waited for Link to come for the first time to Lon Lon Ranch. She simply shoved it in her mattress when she discovered that Link was coming over. That would be too embarrassing if Link ever found the book sitting in her room out in the open.

_Well, seeing as I have nothing to do for now…_

For the next several hours, Malon opens her mind into the secular world of adulthood, filling it with the most shocking of things. She begins the abrupt and terrifying 'transfer from childhood to adulthood' in a very short time. Five times she screams out loud knowing the nook and cranny of a young lady's life. Countless times she shuts the book closed and sits there shuddering.

"Malon?" Talon calls out before opening the door to her room. "Is everything all right?"

"Y… Y… Y-Y-Yes… Dad…" Malon puts out a stutter.

Although, the scene differs. On the bed, Malon is seen with her legs pulled close to her and is covered with her own blanket. She's breathing rapidly and rocking back and forth. The **book** is face down behind her.

"You don't look okay, honey."

"I'm-I'm-I'm… I'm fine… Dad…"

"Then, why were you screaming?"

"Uh… Uh… Um… N-N-Nothing…"

"Okay, then. If it's nothing…"

"Y-Y-Yeah… I… I… I… I will… be screaming a lot… this morning… okay, Dad?"

"Why?"

"Nothing… Just… Just screaming…"

Talon yawns. "Well, you woke me and Ingo up. I might as well get to work today, then. You can start working whenever you like, okay, Malon?"

"O-Okie dokie… Dad…"

Talon exits and closes the door, shrugging off the conversation between them as nothing. As a father, he really doesn't know what's going on with his daughter. Thus, that's the reason why a mother should know.

_I don't want to read it. I don't want to read it. I don't want to read it. I don't want to read it. I don't want to read it. I don't want to read it. I don't want to read it,_ Malon repeats in her head._ I DO NOT WANT TO READ IT!_

A second later, Malon's eyes continue reading the **book**. Later on in the morning, more screams come out of her room, just like she said.

"Why is Malon screaming?" Ingo asks, down below where he and Talon are having coffee.

"I don't know," Talon answers. "I'm the dad, what should I know from my little girl?"

Two hours pass since that conversation. Finally, Malon reaches… the part about men and the women's view and knowledge of them. Blood curling screams rock the house and makes its way outside to the pasture, if not, outside of Lon Lon Ranch.

"What was that?" Link hears the first scream. He's just woken up and is petting Epona inside the corral.

Another scream soon follows that one.

"Is that… Malon's voice?" Link blinks. "She doesn't sound like she's in trouble. What do you think, Epona?"

Epona simply snorts (I don't know. I'm a horse, not a Hylian. Just keep petting me, fairy boy). She proceeds to chew Link's hat.

"Hey…" Link takes off his hat, "what did I tell you? This isn't food."

Again, Malon's voice pierces the air.

"Goddess!" Link freezes up a little. "I hope she stops that. It's hurting my head…"

Then, comes the moment. After three more hours, Malon slowly turns the page forcefully, seeing the word that Ingo had used earlier when she and Link were inside the storehouse.

_Sex…_

After an hour of explaining and some illustrations, she realizes what the deplorable, yet pleasant word means. "HOLY MOTHER OF…!" her voice echoes through the air.

"Now what?" Link groans when he hears her. "What's so bad that's making Mal raise her voice like this…?"

With every page Malon reads, it's like running over her mentality with a stampede of horses.

"AAAHHH! OH, GODDESS! IS THIS WHAT…? AAAHHH!"

_Orgasm…_

"HOLY SHI… NALLY! OH, GODDESS! WHAT THE F… LIP! AAAHHH! IT'S TOO MUCH! AAAHHH!

She finishes. Finally, throughout the whole morning and noon, she finishes the disturbing book of adulthood. It's over. Still, the purpose of the **book** is to teach, so it's permanently stuck in her mind. Everything. A woman, her feelings, her thoughts, her adult body, her sexual features; a man, his feelings, his thoughts, his adult body, his sexual features; how the two opposite gender can get together romantically and/or sexually, and then, the part where they, on a bed, have-

"AAAHHH!" Malon yells to dismiss that thought. "WHAT A SICK WORLD I LIVE IN!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She busts open a window and immediately throws out the **book** with all her might, not pausing to consider that anybody could pick it up. It flies far enough to land conveniently right besides Link.

_Oh, no! _Malon's mouth drops wide open. _Please, PLEASE! LET ANYTHING HAPPEN, BUT DON'T LET LINK READ THAT!_

Too late. Too darn, freakin' late. "Huh?" Link notices the throw from the window, seeing the **book** land next to him. "Why did Mal just throw a book out…? Books are our friends…"

"FAIRY BOY! DO NOT TOUCH THAT EVIL BOOK!" Malon's voice greatly begs to differ the 'books are our friends' statement.

"What?"

_How can a book be evil?_ Link wonders. _Well, unless they are possessed…_ Link shrugs it off and continues to reach down for the truly evil book.

"DO… NOT… TOUCH… THAT… DAMN… BOOK… OF… HELL… LINK!"

"What's wrong with the book!" Link questions her.

"DON'T READ IT!" Malon waves her arms desperately.

"Why!" Link yells back. "Isn't books our friends!"

"THAT BOOK ISN'T! DON'T READ THAT BOOK! JUST DON'T!"

"If you're not going to give me a reason, then I can't stop myself!" Link brings the **book** up, opening up the door that will end his late childhood.

_OH, GODDESS!_ Malon sees him reading._ NOOOOOO!_

She bolts from her room, pushing everything in front of her aside as she heads for the house door.

"YAH!" Talon, holding Bottles, is shoved out of the way. This lets go of his grip on the Bottles, and thus leaves shattered versions of them on the floor. "Malon, what in tarnat-"

SMASH! The door slams behind Malon as she runs outside, ignoring her father. All of this in under three seconds. Talon blinks, then sighs.

"Teenagers…" Talon shakes his head as he tries to find a broom.

With dust behind her to show her speed, Malon continues running towards Link in the corral. Just as she enters the pasture, Ingo, holding a rake, walks by. Not even noticing him, Malon moves past him with a shove, sending him spinning around.

"Whoa…!" Ingo's vision blurs as the world moves sickeningly around him. "Malon… what the…"

At last, he stops his ill spin. However, his mind is still topsy-turvy. He continues rotating strangely until he falls onto the ground. Not, though, without his rake hitting something.

CUCCO! The rake hits a Cucco nearby, with the sharp end.

"Oh, no…" Ingo mutters his horror. "Aaahhh!"

Ingo continues shouting until his voice is muffled by the masses of Cuccos swarming over him, pecking every inch on his body. If there is such a more horrible thing than the Cuccos' torture…

"LINK! LINK!" Malon calls Link's name out as she quickly continues heading towards him. "PUT THAT BOOK DOWN!"

Link continues reading the book of adulthood, still confused as to why Malon would throw out a book. Worse, why there are these words and pictures that he has never seen before, because of childhood restriction.

"Malon, why does this picture show a naked man on top of a naked woman?" Link points at the picture when Malon reaches him.

"GIVE THAT BOOK TO ME!"

Not waiting for an answer, she snatches the blue **book** out of his hands.

"What is this book that you have here, Mal?" Link asks.

"It's… It's…"

Well, since Malon did learn the whole adult thing in just seven hours, she might as well… teach Link what she has learned from the **book**.

"Um… Sit down, Link…"

Link does as he was asked. "What's going on, Mal?"

"Fairy boy…" Malon sits next to him, hasn't even got a clue to where to start. "Well, how should I explain this…? Okay… Well, you know that… since we did sleep for seven years, we grew up from little kids, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And that, we still think like little kids, right?"

"Uh, I think so."

"So… I guess… Well, you see… this book here is… is… a… a guide," Malon stutters, "to adult… adult-ish things."

"Adult-ish things? What?"

"It's… This book… teaches… the… **intimate** world of adults."

"Uh… what?"

"Okay… I'm just gonna teach you the things I read out of this book, okay, fairy boy?"

"Why?"

"You want to know, right?"

"Uh, sure… What is it about?"

Malon pauses. "… I guess I should start off there, what it's about." Malon takes a deep breath, which sounds like a sputter. "… Okay, then… Um, do you know what reproductive systems are, Link?"

"Uh, yeah… I think," Link answers. "I think I remember the whole anatomy of a Hylian in a book… in my house somewhere… The anatomies of both genders, I remember reading…"

"Oh… well, this is going to make it much easier, then…"


	29. Pitter Patter Goes My Heart

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 29- Pitter Patter Goes My Heart**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

In a compressed, person-to-person teaching, Malon gives Link the whole insight on the romantic and sexual world of adults. All of this to explain the intimate world of adults book Malon has just finished reading. It is situations like this that everyday makes the world go 'round.

Sitting side by side inside the corral, with Epona behind them, Malon lists everything she knows from the **book**. Link listens very closely, so Malon knows he's paying attention. But, he's not showing any expression, which makes Malon wonder if this is much more of a shock to her than it is to Link. When it's mid-afternoon, she finishes off with,

"And… that's the adult thing on love, Link. That's that."

"Ugh!" Navi said as she flies out. "You Hylians are wrong! Sick! Disgusting! Doing all this for pleasure!"

NEIGH! (I agree with the annoying, shiny ball!) Epona just happens to hear in on Malon's teaching.

"Well, some… **do** it for love, Navi," Malon reminds. "Apparently, sex is the peak of love, right after marriage."

"I'm glad I'm a fairy." Navi shudders. "But, this is going to replace the Lord Jabu-Jabu nightmare in my sleep…"

"Link…?" Malon looks at his face, still without any expression. "Do… Do you get all of this?"

It takes a while before Link could respond with a, "Yeah… I… I get it all, Mal."

"And… you're okay with what you know?"

"… Well…"

"Look, it's okay. You don't have to hold it in."

Link stands up, an expression of grimace this time. He then begins to suck in the air around him, filling his lungs to the fullest capacity.

**Ganon's Tower**

Off in a corner of the world, Ganondorf sits on his throne high above in his tower. His physical appearance and power hasn't changed during his seven-year reign. All that signifies that he's done something to his appearance is that he now has longer, crimson hair, uncut; and he dons a cape. His room, empty except for him and his throne, is filled with stained glass windows on every wall. They shine light in despite the eternal darkness he has set around his castle.

Tapping his fingers on an arm of his throne, he goes over his… um, evil schedule. Like a… true villain… Yeah…

"First, today, I will terrorize the Gerudos in thought that they should ever change their minds and work harder next time," Ganondorf recounts. "Then, tomorrow, threaten the mayor of Kakariko to either dilate the revenues even more or I can burn his jolly old village into the ground. Then, I'll see if those Moblins have found Zelda yet and not some cursed, mutated-looking monkey in a tutu…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

This scream startles the oh so great Ganondorf. The manly yell comes out of nowhere. Ganondorf stands up quickly, looking around. The air whirls with each of his movement.

_Hmm… Wherever that scream came from, it sure was a loud one…_

**Lon Lon Ranch**

Link's scream sure did echo to the farthest corner of Hyrule. Everybody, not just here at Lon Lon Ranch, shakes at this outburst.

"Okay…" Link takes another deep breath. "Now, I'm fine with what I know."

"Oh, thank Goddess!" Malon lets go of her ears in relief.

"You're loud when you want to be, Link," Navi comments.

"Well, we got that over with…" Malon said, recounting the whole day. It all points to the brown book she was searching for earlier. "Now, I just need to find my diary."

"Your diary?" Link repeats, sitting back down. "You dropped it next to the barn's door."

"Oh…"

Again, Link pulls out Malon's diary, handing it back. "You're going to have a problem with this diary if you don't keep track of it."

"Well, whatever." Malon then realizes what could be absolute dread if Link ever read the latest entry. "Say, fairy boy… did you happen to read the latest entry of mine?" she asks with what calmness she has left.

"Uh… No. 11th?"

"Oh, then I guess you haven't read it, then…"

"Why? What's in it?"

"Nothing, nothing… Just nothing…"

What 'nothing' is, is making Malon blush in front of Link.

"Hey, you're kind of going red there, Mal."

"It's nothing!" Malon states. Oh, it's so hard to keep a secret.

"Okay, then…" Link backs off the subject.

Malon opens her diary up, deciding to spend the rest of the day reading over her entries. But, she has forgotten Link so quickly, though.

"Hey…" Link goes to a kneel and leans over her shoulder, "you're rereading your diary?"

"Oh… uh… yeah."

"Heh. I remember this." Link smiles, pointing to a line. "Here, on the 2nd entry, 'my favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes.' I wonder, is it that good?"

"Yep." Malon giggles. "Tastes sweet, but a little tart. I love it like that. Nice, but exciting, that's what I want."

"Let's see…" Link turns the page. "3rd entry. Four years since you've written after the second."

"Well, like it says, I found it in the bed."

"You seem like the person to do that. Shoving whatever into your bed."

"That just happens to be my way, okay, Link?"

"Ha ha…" Link chuckles, shaking his head. He eyes another line in the diary. "'I'm knowing all this weird stuff of love from them, and somehow from myself. Boys, well, instead of thinking of them as the beholders of cooties, I feel a bit more… embarrassed whenever I see a boy,'" Link reads out of the entry. "Hah hah hah!"

"Hey!" Malon really feels embarrassed. "I was a little girl, okay? I was learning all that mushy stuff. And I **did** feel embarrassed whenever I did see a boy."

"Like me?"

"… You were an exception," Malon answers hastily.

"Is that so…? I think you're lying there, Mal."

"What? No, I… I don't lie."

"Well, what you said earlier sounded like a lie."

Link could feel Malon stiffen, then relax back into her original state. "O… Okay, fine. Maybe I was embarrassed when I saw you."

"Really? I feel so heartbroken hearing that from you," Link jokes.

"You're not supposed to make fun of a little girl's thoughts, you know."

"I know, but hearing this from you is… well, as you say it, funny."

"Oh, I could just lie down and die while you laugh all day."

"But, I would rather laugh with you."

A giggle answers, "Thanks. I would, too."

"Here's you mentioning me." Link points at a line in the fourth entry. "You know, could it be…"

"Could it be what?"

"Fate's doing?"

"Maybe." Malon shrugs. "Sometimes I wish I could ask Fate to change some things."

"What do you want to change?"

"Oh, some private things. Personal, very personal things," Malon answers, with a slight blush. She turns to the next page quickly. "Okay, here's where I really met you. You remember, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. One of my favorite moments. Me asking around and you laughing at my misery."

"Okay, that was funny. But, fairy boy, I'm talking about when you went up to me to ask where the Princess was."

"Yes. I remember that you felt good when we talked. And I also remember, and I quote, 'His lack of knowledge.'"

"Hey, you were on the not so bright side. I had to teach you a lot of common things."

"And then…" Link fakes a grimace, "you **horribly** bestowed upon me that name, fairy boy."

"Oh, come on! It's not so bad." Malon points at a line. "See? Look, I wrote that the name was really cute and that you really didn't mind me calling you that."

"Well… I sort of liked it, I guess. But, only coming from you, that's all."

"Oh! So, my voice is the perfect tone for that name just so you won't get annoyed." Malon turns to sarcasm. "Nice thinkin'… fairy boy."

"See? Better coming from you."

"Well, you certainly were better than all those other kids I know of. Like right here, I wrote that you were my friend, and I trusted you. Then, you became my best friend. You promised to come over and play…" Malon then beams at Link, "and you did… like you promised."

"Uh, well… Like I said, I don't break promises."

"Yeah, I know. But, I liked it when you didn't break that promise, our first promise together. You were so nice to do that, Link. Just because you're my best friend. Not breaking that promise of ours."

"Uh… um, hey… don't flatter me, okay? I'm a humble person."

"That's right, you are. You can't stand people being proud of you."

"And you're the opposite. You like all the attention."

"Now, that's not true. I don't like all the attention."

"I **could** remind you, but what's the fun in that?"

"Oh, shut up…" Malon then looks over the 6th entry. "Look! Here it is! Remember this, Link?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I remember the hideout."

"No, not that. I taught you Epona's Song, dummy!"

"Oh, oh, right."

"Remember that you couldn't get the song right the first time you tried to play it?"

"Oh, yes… That was humiliating."

"But, oh, so cute! You got it eventually, right?"

"Eventually."

"And then Epona came charging at you because she likes you!"

Epona lets out a snort to this (No, I don't. I just… trusted him, that's all).

"That was cute, too," Malon comments.

"And then, we made that Cucco's nest our hideout." Link remembers. "I supposed **that's** cute, too?"

"Mmm-hmm. What two best friends, especially us, can have a hideout like that?"

"Or…" Link lets his eyes wander, "what best friend lets the other best friend win at a shooting contest?"

"Aww…" Malon puts a hand on Link's cheek, "you remember that, too? That was so sweet of you, to do that for me. Even though I could have beaten you without you holding back."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Oh, yes, I would, fairy boy."

"Okay…" Link said with a voice of resignation, "I'm going to let you win that argument, because I'm going to lose anyhow," he finishes with a small smile.

"Oh, but it's more fun when we argue like that. Especially when I win… which is most of the time."

"Well, yeah…" Link sighs, then continues the reading. "Here it is. That decision that changed my adventure forever."

"Me joining?"

"Of course. What else?"

"Well, adventure certainly made a bad impression when I almost got myself killed on the first day."

"I saved you, didn't I?"

"Yes… You did. Thanks for that."

"But… here's something that we haven't talked about yet. That dream of yours when you were unconscious."

"Oh, that…?" Malon blushes again. "I… Um, let's not."

"Hey, I read it, you know…"

"… And?"

Could this be the moment that Malon has long waited for? The starting point of their-

"You're married to a green man," Link responds.

Malon blinks for a while. "Are you that dense?"

"Maybe," Link answers. "But, well… Mal… I haven't completely read that entry…"

"Wha… You… didn't finish…?"

"No… But… maybe… I have a good idea who… that man is…"

Malon's heart leaps again, a feeling she hasn't felt for a long time. "Aw, shucks… Who is it, then?"

"Mido."

"What!"

"Ha ha! Just kidding! Ha ha!"

"Oh… but, Link…" Malon's voice hits serious, "you… you have to understand… that… that I… I… I believed that dream… I believed it… I believed who I was married to… That man… I… I thought… No… I know… I… I… I know that… I know that the man was…"

Link puts a finger to Malon's lips.

"Shh…" Link quiets her. "Don't… Don't… Don't answer… Don't answer that."

"But…" Malon takes the finger away, determined to say who it is. "But… Link… I… I…"

"Don't."

"Fairy boy… Fairy boy, are you… are you afraid…?"

"Maybe."

"Oh… The hero who is courageous is afraid to know who the green man is…"

"Well… don't tell me who he is. I rather take that… insult of a title."

"Fairy boy… Link, please…"

"Let's… Let's just skip on…"

Malon lets out an inaudible sigh. She came so close, so close to admitting her true feelings. What a let down…

The whole day moves on as the two talk over things that Malon wrote down in her diary. Link would lean over her shoulder and happily point out things in each entry. Malon would giggle to a funny scene, or a cute moment. All the while Epona grazes behind them, and Navi rests on the horse's back.

_Ah, I'm no Hylian, like always,_ Navi thought, _but I knew something would happen here between the two._

--

Talon himself notices the two enjoying themselves in the corral from the inside of his house. Looking through a nearby window, he smiles at this little thing going on between Malon and Link. Maybe it was a good idea to let her go with him. Maybe he hadn't made a bad choice of letting his daughter go with her best friend. This comes out, a bond between his daughter and the forest boy. This happy bond. This close tie. This positive relationship. It certainly makes Malon happy, from the day she met with Link, to where she went with him, to this moment. Of course, this lets Talon be merry to have his daughter feel like that, with Link back then and right now.

Maybe, maybe… Maybe Talon found the one… found the person… that would take care of his daughter… and let her live in great joy. Maybe he found him…

_Maybe…_ Talon shakes his head. _Oh, but… now that Malon is out there with the forest boy, I'll hafta do all of her work that I asked of her today… But, I gosh darn think it's worth it. If it's to make Malon happy, with that forest boy…_

Talon sighs, more work on his shoulders. But, this sigh has the content of being glad, covering up his frustration easily.

--

"And how you pushed me into the Fishing Pond? Remember **that**?" Malon asks, letting a memory out for discussion.

"I didn't push you," Link answers slowly. "I… wasn't paying attention."

"Hee hee. Well, you scared those fish away. Luckily, I was good enough to find another good fishing spot."

"Oh, but I beat you, didn't I? My killer 10 pound to your 7 pound."

"You were lucky. I would have defeated you anytime."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just better at fishing."

"Well, it took the two of us to pull in that 10 pound. So, technically, **we** caught it."

"Yeah, but it was **my** skill that got it to hook onto my rod."

"Oh, whatever…" Malon rereads the 11th entry over. "… This is one of my favorite entries."

"Really?"

"Yep. It has one of my favorite moments. And I think it's one of yours, too."

"Uh… Heh, yeah."

"Remember? We talked about how close our friendship is."

"How you will be my best friend forever even if I'm a Kokiri."

"Which you aren't. You grew up like I did."

"But, you still would be my best friend if I wasn't a Hylian, right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? You're the closest person I have."

"Not as close… as that night."

"Oh… that." Malon then has that feminine, dreamy look on her. "I remember that clearly like I'm there right now. I'll never forget that night. You… remember what we told each other?"

"I… Well, I'm a little too embarrassed to say it."

"We're here, Link… out here alone… in the corral…" Malon's eyes stare into Link's. "You can say it."

"We're… not **exactly** alone."

"Oh, but Navi is a fairy. She wouldn't mind. I'm pretty sure Epona wouldn't mind, either."

"I… I… I can't. It's… It's just too embarrassing."

"'I like you, Link'… That's what I said…" Malon does the honor. "And you… you, fairy boy… you answered me back the same way…"

"Well… I…" Link shows a rare blush. Malon giggles to this moment.

"I know it was a little childish," Malon smiles, with what looks like intimate affection showing, "but… we still have this feeling, no?"

"I… I… Uh…"

"Because, fairy boy…" Malon lowers her diary, turning her full attention to Link, "I still feel… the same way I felt about you that night… and those days before… and those days after…"

"Malon…" Link has no clue how to answer.

Malon flips to the last entry of the diary, the one she wrote the night before.

"Here, Link… read this." Malon lifts the diary a little for Link to read.

"Read… Read this one?"

"The last entry, yes… Link… after I wrote this one, I… I tried to… I tried to tell you last night, when I went up to the loft… I tried to… tell you my true feelings when I climbed up to the loft to talk to you… But, I… I couldn't… I was too afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Just… read this."

In the setting sun, it's a little hard for him to see the writing. But he can still read it easily.

'13th entry,

Lon Lon Ranch is going to be just fine! Once Mr. Ingo got back to normal, or as normal as he looks like he can go, peace is starting to return to the ranch. I just know it's going to be a good day tomorrow, my home being out of Ganondorf's grip. Well, today was certainly a good day.

I taught Link how to ride a horse. Embarrassing, yes, not only because I'm a girl teaching a guy, but Link had his own set of mistakes that I soon won't forget. But, he did it. And he did it with Epona! I'm so happy for the both of them. But, oh, fairy boy wanted to try to beat the record that I set seven years ago on that obstacle course. It was just so darn funny to see him attempt it for goddess knows how many times. He finally, finally broke my record by one second, ONE second, for a total of 49 seconds. He was so tired he just slid off Epona, and I thought he would really sleep there. That's no problem. On this ranch, you can sleep pretty much anywhere you like. But, you know me. I couldn't resist the urge to sit on him. I hope he doesn't think I'm too heavy. But, if he does, I would have to slap him.

Dinner was great. Mr. Ingo cooked, again. But, his cooking is magnificent. Maybe he should consider becoming a cook instead of working as a ranch hand. Well, then again, Dad would have to cook if he's gone. Which makes me think I should learn a thing or two from Mr. Ingo on cooking. I told Dad and Mr. Ingo everything, the whole quest, the whole adventure I had. Even though it is MOST important, they acted like it's more of a vacation or something than being all worried. I guess not having too much excitement around here can affect their judgment. Oh, well, Link went off to bed early. I don't know about him, but he must have been really tired after riding Epona around all day.

He's a nice guy, Link. Not too nice to where he's just weird, but nice enough to be friends with. For my sake, my best friend. Forever, yeah. I love that. Being best friends forever. Or maybe… Well, fairy boy… I know he's the perfect friend. The most perfect I'll ever have, even though he's my first. Even when we broke up our friendship, we still got back together again, because… we're best friends. And I certainly don't want to be alone again. So nice is he, Link. Even when I punched him in the face and told him to go away, he came back… because… I really need him. I really need Link. And… he really needs me, too. We're two best friends that need each other. Wow, I think this is silly. Writing like this. But, sometimes, I think… me and Link are the closest best friends in the world. Best of best friends. A little immature, yes, but, when I think of other people, I really can see the difference. Maybe… there is a point… a limit, before… before such friendship goes into something else… Maybe there are no others like us because… because I think they moved onward… Onward towards… towards something even closer than best friends…

Anyway, during my retelling of my quest to Dad and Mr. Ingo, I left out all those private moments between me and fairy boy. Those… are just mine and his to keep. But, now that I remembered them when I headed up to my room, I can't… I can't seem to stop thinking about them. I don't know why… All these memories. With Link. Like… he's… my… husband, from that dream… I don't know if that was a dream, or… a vision of the future… My heart… My heart tells me it should be the latter part… the second choice… I find that silly. But, somehow, I can't deny it… Link… being my husband… Was it a dream?

And then, when I… when I almost kissed him, kissed fairy boy in the Graveyard. I felt so relieved, so affectionate when I told him of Mom, but then, when I was on top of him, I… I almost couldn't control myself. He's a best friend. He's my best friend. We're best friends. But… do I… wish to differ?

Maybe. There are things that made me think of that. Then, there are things that I, or we, made to differ. Like on Death Mountain. I clearly remember the hole incident. But, should I call it an 'incident'? Or… should I call it… I don't know. We… We… Link and I… we kissed… each other. Truly, we did. But, it was all in a dream. I wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss me. It was so great, us covered in mud, not having a care in the world, or what we thought of each other previously. But, the Goddesses… I don't know what they did. I woke up, and found out… we ARE kissing each other… Oh… my first kiss. My first kiss with a boy. My first, desired kiss. With Link. With fairy boy. That's it. That's who I ever wanted to kiss. I bet… he had the same thought as I did back in there. Is this his first kiss? Is this the kiss he wanted, too…? Did he… wanted to kiss… me…? I hope so. But… still, we were little kids back then. So, naturally, embarrassment came first, and then we didn't talk about it. But… I felt it. I felt it greatly. I felt it when Link's lips connected with mine… Love…

Oh, but, sometimes, we did go by love steadily. Like when we told each other, 'I like you,' in the Fishing Pond. We were friendly, then we said we were cute, which, I had to admit, was embarrassing, too. But, Link's more… handsome now that we've grown up. And… I look more beautiful, Dad said, like Mom, who looked beautiful, too. Should I think of this? No, I shouldn't judge things on beauty. Well, I remember I certainly didn't. Saying 'cute' in that Fishing Pond back then wasn't really about looks, was it? Sure, Link was the cutest boy ever, the cutest I've ever seen. But… saying to each other that we were cute… It… It was to bring me… and him closer together. Then, those words… those three little words that a child has a hard time to say… to another. 'I like you, Link.' Oh, so tender was my little child heart when I said that. I felt like it could be crushed by anything. But, if it were, I would rather have it crushed by Link's answer back to me. 'I like you, too, Malon.' And I almost did feel like being crushed by those words. No, not in a bad way, of course, duh! But, a warm, much more enjoyable crush. Like… like a real… crush… Like a crush when… like when somebody has a crush on someone… But, me… this went beyond that crush… I felt beyond that crush…

Well, I like Link. And so does him back to me. We're best friends… but, that night, in that Fishing Pond… we said something… those three little words… that could say that we could be… closer. And… I… I… I want to be closer… I… I want to be more than best friends. I… I… I… want to be closer than that… Link… Are we… more than best friends…? Link… Link, are we closer than what we think we are…? Link, I want to be closer to you… closer than your best friend… Link, do you feel the same way…? Link, do you… do you want to be closer to me than… closer than my best friend, too…? Mom said that I should follow my heart… I should stay true to myself… And… my heart… It… For you, Link… Pitter patter goes my heart… for you, Link… I… I… I…

I love you, Link… I love you, fairy boy… I love you, my knight in shining armor… I hope… I hope I hear the same words from you… I hope… we can… be more than best friends… I hope… we can… love each other… Do you love me, Link…? I hope that… you can sweep me off my feet, my green, fairy knight… Do you love me, Link…? That same question back in the forest that you've never answered… Do you love me, Link…? Do you…? Because…

I love you… Link.'

Whoa.

_Malon… You… You love… You love me?_ Link finds the affectionate words in his mind speaking.

Now, Link **really** doesn't know what to say. He turns his head around to Malon. Her face is of worry, but warm joy seems to break through, all over her. In her blue eyes, Link could see a tender emotion reflecting her heart, this one emotion that Malon just revealed to him.

"Malon… I… I…"

Slowly, Malon leans in towards Link. It's going to be right this time. This moment. This very moment where all of her feelings are here, poured out for Link. She can't go back. No, she can't. She… loves him too dearly to go back. She can't…

With her eyes closed, her lips embrace Link's again, the second time in their life. But, now, she kisses him, not in a dream, but in reality, where her passion is real. And she wants it. Her wistful feelings ache for Link. And…

Link kisses back, returning Malon's long-awaited embrace of true happiness.

Malon lets the world spin her away towards bliss, towards happiness, towards the end of her world. Oh, the wonders of joy when it is set free from her heart. When she sets it free to let it fly towards Link. Oh, the happiness that is surrounding her like a warm, comfortable blanket. Oh, her happiness, her joy, her love, in front of her, with a green hat. Oh, the love… the passionate love…

She loves Link. Malon loves him now, and forever.

Does Link feel the same way? Even though he's not Malon, he sure thinks that he feels like it. His love is set free, too. The restraints of the harsh life eases down to this, this love he's now sharing. Whatever that had stopped him from ever letting this feeling being liberated is now a small bug. Why did he not ever do this before? It makes him feel light, like on a cloud. Why did he ever cage up his emotions like that? It's better being open… Better being open, to Malon. Why did he ever waited for this moment to come and not sooner? He loves her, too. Why has he not loved her before? Why?

Then, the cold reality slaps him… It's… too much… Too much for him… He… can't… He…

"No…" Link lets go of their heavenly osculate. He pulls back, his feelings hurt, despite this decision. But, he can't do it.

This horribly surprises Malon. "Link…?"

"I… I… I can't, Malon… I can't…"

"Fairy boy? What… what can't… what can't what…?"

"I can't. I can't love you…"

"… What…?" These aren't the words she expected.

It's just too much. "I'm… I'm… sorry… but… but, I can't, Mal…"

"Wh… Why, Link…?"

"I can't love you, Malon. I just…"

Her heart breaks like a mirror to these words. It's… It's going wrong. Everything… Everything she expected is going wrong. It's all going dreadfully wrong.

"Link… but… I… I… I love you. I…"

"I… I know… but… I can't… I can't love you back…"

"Why…?" Malon's voice breaks. "Why, Link?"

"It's… too much for me… I can't take it…"

"But… I… You… You love me…"

"I… I love you, yes… but…" Link looks away, "I'm not… ready… I'm not ready… I'm not ready to love, Malon… I'm not…"

"Link…! I… Yes, you can! You can love me back!"

"I'm not… I'm not ready. It's just too much for me… Us, saving Hyrule… Then, all those times we went through… I… I can't risk it… I can't risk our friendship… You… Me… Us."

"But… fairy boy…" Malon puts a hand on one of his.

"I'm sorry… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

Link forces himself to stand up, his head low. He couldn't. He couldn't look at her. He starts to walk away, away from his… from his love…

"Link!" he hears her broken voice behind him. "Link! Please! Please, come back! Come back! Please! Don't leave me! Please, I… I… I love you! I love you, Link!"

"I'm sorry… Malon…" his voice carries on, away from the sun, away from Malon.

Malon starts to stand up and run after him, but Fate, a cruel word, makes her trip on her foot. With no Link to land on, she falls, painfully, from the landing and from her broken heart.

"Why…!" Malon cries. She kneels up, to try to see Link through her wet vision. When he doesn't turn back, she lets even more tears cascade down from her eyes. She covers them, too deep in her own woe to let her eyes see anymore.

"Why…?" Malon asks again through her dejected voice. "Why… Why, Link…? Why can't you love me, Link…? Fairy boy, why don't you love me…? Please, come back… I love you… Please, don't leave me… Why don't you love me…? Link… please… don't leave me… I love you… Please… love me back… "

Tears again meet the ground. She can't hold them in. No, not with her heart like this. Nobody likes a crying person, but Malon doesn't care. Her heart is too torn to even care.

Love… She loves him… Malon loves Link… But… he can't… love back… Love… Malon is betrayed by love…

Malon cries and cries, but Link doesn't even turn around to look at her. He continues, heartbroken too, to the loft in the barn.

Love… He can't love her… Link can't love Malon… He… has a duty to Hyrule… He can't risk what he and Malon already have…

Love… It's too much for Link… Love… It… could lead to other things… Like… what Link has just learned today, sex… And that's something that he's very sure he's not going to be ready for…

Link can't love Malon…

Love…

It's just too much for the Hero of Time… to love the Heroine of Time…

Then, what could have been the first time in Link's life, a tear drops from his eye and silently splashes into the ground. A tear of despair, of rejecting love, of the overwhelming sadness that Malon is in. He still continues on, on to the loft.

Love…

Link can't love Malon…

He just can't…

_Night; Wolf cry_

The moon above shines its dim light on Lon Lon Ranch. It shines its gloomy glow on Link as he opens the barn door slowly and enters. It shines its sad light on Malon, sobbing in all her grief on the ground. It shines on Epona and Navi, confused as to what has happened. It shines the world of sorrow upon the land of Hyrule.

But, especially, it shines upon the broken love that tried to make its warm appearance in the hearts of two best friends.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, I can't leave songs anymore in the profile. So, I'll leave them here from now on.**_

_**1. 'Secret Heart' by Feist. Suits Malon and Link's hidden feelings for each other. Well, in this chapter, mostly Malon, I guess.**_

_**2. 'Bizarre Love Triangle' by Frente. I found it useful for describing Link's feelings of not loving Malon back in the end. All because of… his duty, his risk of losing his friendship with Malon, his greater risk of losing… her.**_

_**3. 'Chocolate' by Snow Patrol. Same thing as 'Bizarre Love Triangle,' but has the question at the end of whether Malon would ever take Link back.**_

_**4. 'Temptation' by Moby. Like the two songs previous, but that's only half of it. The other half lets Link simmer in his choice. And then, Link remembers his time with Malon. He tries to love back in this song. He questions his choice. He then… thinks of Malon, of her with him, of her personality, of the things they share.**_

**_5. 'Pitter Patter Goes My Heart' by Broken Social Scene. Yes, it's not only the title, but a song, too. Instrumental only, but you can imagine the moment when Malon and Link read the diary with the song (or, any other scene outside Ch. 29)._**


	30. Another Strive

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 30- Another Strive**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

_Why…? Why… Why didn't… Why didn't you come back…? Why… Why did you leave me…? Why…?_ A distant voice of Malon's echoes through the blurring darkness.

_I'm… I'm sorry… I… I…_ Link's voice accompanies her.

_Please… I love you… I love you, Link… You love me… You love me, too… But… why don't you love me back…?_

_I can't, Malon… I… can't… Not with our friendship… and our… responsibility…_

_Link… I… I thought you were courageous… Link… What are you so afraid of…? What are you so afraid of by loving me back…?_

_I… I…_

_I never heard you… I never heard your voice become scared before… Link… are you… scared…? Are you scared of loving me…?_

_Malon… I…_

_Please, tell me… If not your lover… then, your best friend…_

_Afraid… I… I don't know… I just…_

_Your heart… It flows with feelings for me… but… I can see fear around it… Fear that is made by you… It's not about our friendship… or duty, is it…?_

_I can't love… I can't…_

_Afraid of loving… Afraid of loving even me… Silly… What's there to be afraid of…? Love is for indescribable comfort… not tyrannical fear…_

_But, I'm still afraid…_

_Afraid of love… Then, afraid of sharing that love… with me…_

_I… I don't have the courage… like you do… when… it comes to this…_

_That's why… I'm here, fairy boy… I'm here… for you… Just… Just as you're here for me… This is what… our friendship… no, our love is all about… Being there for each other… That's why… I… I love you… because you're there for me, Link… You always kept me out of the loneliness… the darkness… You made me feel great, everyday… You were my first friend… You were my first best friend… You… You were my first… love… I was never lonely… with you, Link… I know… I know this is how… you feel about me, too…_

_I… feel so… wrong to do this to you… I feel the same way, Malon… I guess you kept me from being lonely, too… And… just as I was there for you, you were, too… I feel this is how I came… to have these feelings for you… I… I do… I do love you, Malon… but, my fear is too strong for me to ever let it be expressed freely… I feel weak… I feel bad… I'm courageous, but I let this fear take hold of me… I'm… I'm sorry about everything… I don't… have the courage to say how I feel about you…_

_Then… take my hand… Take my hand… My feelings are brave to say… Maybe… holding onto me will chase away your fear…_

_I can't… I can't do that… It would only ever… make my fear grow more… I can't find my own way… I can't see the light in this darkness…_

_Link… I care for you… I shouldn't have pushed you to do this… Maybe… Maybe I was… too fast to say, 'I love you'…_

_Or… maybe… I'm just not ready…_

… _Yet…_

_I… I don't know… I could be… not ready forever…_

_But… I'll always be there… for you, fairy boy… One day… when I'm there… I'll hear those words from you…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Don't be… I know… I forgive…_

_I… How… How would we… ever…_

_I know… We… We're still… best friends, right…?_

_Will this hurt you…? Will this hurt you more than me…?_

_As long as I can hope… it wouldn't hurt as much…_

_Maybe… Maybe one day… I'll… I'll… make… that hope shine, Malon…_

… _I'll… I'll wait for that day… my knight in shining armor…_

_Malon… How… How could you be so sure… that I'm your knight in shining armor… when I've done this to you…?_

_Because… Because, Link… you still make me happy… I don't… I don't feel lonely with you, remember…? I feel happy with you around…_

_I… Me… Me, too…_

… _Best friends…? Forever…?_

_Forever…?_

_Oh, I mean… I wasn't thinking… but, still… best friends, fairy boy…?_

_Best friends, Mal…_

… _Thanks…_

_Do you… Do you feel fine enough…?_

_With this…? I… Yes… I do… Being best friends…_

_Uh… I meant do you feel fine enough to open the door…?_

_Oh… Um…_

Malon opens her eyes, freeing her from the darkness. Her eyes find themselves back inside Malon's room. Malon is sitting against her door, tears still coming down her face. It was hard to come back to her room, by herself. She didn't sleep much, because it didn't help what she's already in. She sat at her bed, hearing Link's words earlier in the day rewind itself in her memory. She didn't want it to, but it kept going. And with every word that Link said after their kiss, her heart goes back to sorrow and Malon weeps even more. Morning came, but the sun didn't help much either.

Link, himself, didn't sleep away most of his night hours, either. He kept saying, 'Sorry… I'm sorry,' every time he thought of what just happened out there. He tried to comfort himself with old memories, but that led to the broken love again. He couldn't take it anymore, so by morning, he went up to Malon's room. He knocked, but Malon had refused to open the door. Only through some sensitive explaining, did Malon sat against the door, hearing Link's reasons. Link sat against the door, too. If he's trying to tell Malon with all he had, he might as well get close to her as he can get.

He opens his own eyes. It took a great amount of effort, but Link managed to patch things up between him and Malon. He stands up, letting the sunlight from the ceiling windows hit his tunic. He faces the door to Malon's room, wondering. Would it ever be the same… between him and Malon?

The doorknob turns, and the door opens. Malon is standing there, tearful. Link doesn't know if the question is to be-

"Link…"

"Malon… I'll… I'll try my best… for you…"

Suddenly, Link finds himself in Malon's grasp. Again, the familiar feeling of her on him and his shoulder being watered by tears appear. Link then does his comforting by returning her hold.

"Oh, Link! I hope… I hope… I hope it'll work out between us…"

"Me, too."

"Don't… Don't ever leave me…"

"I'm not going to, Mal. I'm… I'm here for you…"

Malon lets her head go up, settling her eyes onto Link's. "… Thanks, fairy boy…"

"But… I might be thinking of leaving if you keep calling me that."

Quickly, the humorous air spreads. "Well, I'll keep following you, then."

"Oh, so you're a stalker?"

"No. I'm going to follow because I'm gonna whoop your butt if you ever leave me."

"Oooh… I'm going to have to rethink that decision, then…"

"You better."

"But, I can call you Mal, though."

"Ah, but that doesn't annoy me."

"Oh, how I forget."

"That's another reason why I like to call you, 'fairy boy.' Because you get annoyed by it. And you're cute when you're annoyed."

"… Do I?"

Now, that's a strange thought for Link.

"Hey, Link…" Malon lets go of him, "we're… okay, now, right?"

"Yeah," Link simply answers.

"You're always the carefree type. Why can't you be a bit serious for once?"

"Well, being so serious sucks the fun out of things."

Malon giggles. "I guess you're right. Best friends?"

Malon gives a punch to one of Link's arm.

"Best friends," Link returns with a harder punch.

"Ow!" Malon rubs the sore spot. "Hey! I'm a girl!"

"I know, but you're not like any other girls I've met. A punch like that wouldn't hurt much to you, and, if I recall, you like hitting."

Malon kneels Link in the stomach.

"Yeah," Malon said, "I do. And, if I recall, you like taking the pain."

"Ah-h-h…" Link's voice stutters to the pain. "… Wow, that was weak."

"Weak? Why, you green…"

Malon tackles Link, which leads to them falling off the stairs of about one story. Hitting the ground from that height plus the weight of Malon equals one good bag of violent pleasure. Link groans as time allows pain to settle in.

"… Talon! Talon, your daughter's a maniac!" Link calls him in a funny way. "I just got tackled by her! I fell down the stairs! Talon! Tal-"

Malon shuts off his pleads with her hand.

"Oh, that's enough out of you," Malon said playfully. "What's the matter? Not man enough?"

Malon could feel Link's mouth trying to send out words.

"I thought so," Malon answers to whatever Link said. "You're all worried that I'll win again, aren't ya? So, you just have to be a coward and try to call Dad…"

Link's mouth shows extreme movement, signaling a protest.

"What's that?" Malon pretends with a cupping of her ear. "I can't hear you. You said… you want me to torture you as punishment for calling Dad?"

Link shakes his head quickly, his eyes now growing in exaggerated horror.

"Okay, fairy boy! Hmm…" Malon searches the room, laying her eyes on a Cucco. "Hey, how about, 'Link kisses the Cucco'…?"

****


	31. The Spirits Later

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 31- The Spirits Later**

**Kakariko Village; Day**

Reaching the village has now grown less of wasting time. With Epona around, the two Heroes of Time can speed up their progress throughout Hyrule. Link rides her, while Malon just sits behind him.

"Now, why in the world do I have to ride her?" Link asks as they argue who leads Epona.

"Because… you need practice. Badly."

"Yes, so?" Link still prefer not riding this wild animal. "I really don't want to be in front."

"Well, Epona is my horse. And I get the last say when it comes to her, so you're still going to be in the front, fairy boy. Practice comes first."

NEIGH! (WHAT! Malon, how could you do this to me! I thought I trusted you!)

This is Malon's main reason to why Link has to be guiding Epona. Well, most of the reason. Malon has another one that she would like to keep to herself. So, the two agreed on this from now on.

Kakariko Village has changed dramatically since they last laid their eyes on it. The once small village has grown to at least twice its size and density. This goes the same for the population, for many familiar faces from Hyrule Castle Town are now residents in this new home. A more urban sight, yes, but the dark clouds overhead provide the unnecessary evil as it is.

"Now, Sheik said that something in Kakariko Village should help us," Link reminds. "Where do we start off?"

"I don't know," Malon answers. "He did seem a little vague on the details. How are we supposed to save Hyrule if we don't know what to do?"

"What is it with that? I mean, yes, we're out to stop Ganondorf, but why do they have to speak in riddles, nonsense, or in little detail? Would it kill them to speak clearly?"

"I think they're just trying to live by the mystical ways. It's their life, isn't it?"

"I guess so. But it wouldn't hurt just to say what's what…"

"Hey, sir!" Malon asks the man in red next to the now grown up tree. "Do you happen to know any treasure here in Kakariko?"

"Wah hah hah hah hah hah!" the man cracks open a laugh. "This timid guy over here might help you!"

"I tell you, I saw him!" the man in blue next to him states with his hands out.

"You saw what?" Link asks.

"I saw the ghostly figure of Dampe the gravekeeper sinking into his grave! It looked like he was holding some kind of treasure!"

"A treasure? What treasure is this?"

"It looks blue with a handle and a sharp point! That's all I saw!"

"You don't think…?" Malon asks Link.

"It could be. Let's pay a visit to the Graveyard again."

Around the village, new buildings sprung up where leveled earth used to be. The red building in progress seven years earlier now houses a shooting gallery. But, old houses still remain, including the famous home of Impa. And behind it, the Cucco pen. It's empty, however, even though the Cucco lady is standing next to it.

"Hello!" she waves. "I remember you two! You helped me with getting my Cuccos back long ago, didn't you?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Malon nods.

"You've grown up to be fine young people! Where has all the time gone by?"

"In our case, ma'am…" Link said nervously, "they all went by in a very short moment."

"Where's all your Cuccos, ma'am?" Malon asks.

"Oh, they're all okay," the lady assures. "But, I bred a new type of Cucco! A miniature one! I call it the Pocket Cucco! I don't get goose bumps from this baby."

"Really?" Malon has an interested look. "So, you're raising a Pocket Cucco?"

"Yes, but… it's not entirely happy right now, even before it's born."

The lady pulls out a Cucco egg. Difference is, it's much smaller.

"Maybe when it crows, it'll be happy," Malon suggests.

"Mmm, maybe. You…" the lady has a slightly hopeful face, "You look like you're good at handling Cuccos."

"Oh, yes."

"Here, take this egg." she extends the Pocket Egg to Malon. "After the Cucco hatches, please bring it back when it's happy, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take good care now!"

**Graveyard**

"So, uh…" Link doesn't see the point in carrying an egg. Then again, not a lot of things make any sense to him.

"I'll take care of the egg, fairy boy." Malon puts the Pocket Egg away. "You don't have to do a thing."

"Oh… okay, then…"

"So, where do you think Dampe's grave would be?"

"Must be one of these… Hey."

Link finds a familiar book on the ground.

"This…" Link picks it up, "it's the gravekeeper's diary…"

"He must have dropped it. Here, let me see it."

Malon takes the diary out of his hands and flips it with the same style back then.

"Alright, here's the latest entry…" Malon stops on the last page, "'Whoever reads this, please enter my grave. I will let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsake. I'm waiting for you… Dampe.'"

Malon's head slowly rises.

"Now, that's just too weird. Dampe's expecting us, fairy boy."

"Well, expecting **anyone** who's reading his diary."

"But, this doesn't leave any clue at all to where he is… Wait. 'P.S. My grave is the bottom grave of the first column on the left.'"

"Let's get down there, then."

"Do we have to? I never like graves anymore ever since I followed you into some of them…"

It doesn't matter much; the whole Graveyard has free Poes wandering around. But, they are simple targets, except when they disappear, though. Finding Dampe's grave, they pull it open to find a hole, just like every other grave they had pulled open back then. Inside the crypt underneath, they find Dampe, a halo above his head, floating, and holding a Poe's lantern. A hundred percent ghost, yep.

"Heh heh heh!" he laughs as they walk up to him. "You youngsters. Are you fast on your feet?"

"Uh… yeah… Yeah, sure…" Link answers.

"I may not look like it, but I'm confident in my speed! Let's have a race!" Dampe declares. "Follow me if you dare!"

Having little choice, the two follow him through the crypt. Dampe isn't kidding; he's extremely fast for a guy that trudges only back then. Malon and Link has to sprint to keep him in sight. To make it all the more interesting, Dampe's dropping flames to hinder them.

"Hey!" Malon yells after him. "I thought this was a race, not a death run!"

"I don't think it's a death run at all, considering my state!" Dampe's voice ahead replies.

It's difficult to keep up, considering he's flying and they're not. Another thing is that Dampe's crypt is enormous, and is more of a maze. They had to push their limit to catch up. Finally, they end up in what seems like the last room. Fortunately, Dampe makes his stop in there. He laughs when he sees our heroes in physical stress. Link is panting, leaning against a torch, while Malon is spread out, lying on the ground.

"The time of this race was 1 minute!" Dampe announces. "Exactly one minute! Hehehe… The both of you were very quick to be able to keep up with me! Hehehe!"

"Oh… that's nice…" Malon exhales the words.

"You're not… kidding…" Link forces his lungs to talk, "when you said… you're confident… in your speed…"

"As a reward, I'm going to give you my treasure," Dampe said. "It's called the Hookshot! Its spring-loaded chain will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks. Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you!"

"Thanks… just leave it… here…"

"I live here now, so come back again sometime. I'll give you something cool! One more thing! Be careful on your way back! Heheheh…"

Dampe snaps his fingers. In a flash, he disappears in a screen of smoke, and a treasure chest appears.

"You… get that… fairy boy…"

A small, blue object with a handle and a blunt hook reaches Link's hand. He gazes at it in wonderment. He points the Hookshot, finding a laser aim.

"Wow. So this Hookshot thing stretches and shrinks…" Link admires, "and grapples onto to things…"

Malon sighs at this delight. "What's so interesting about it?"

Link points the Hookshot at a nearby torch and triggers the button. The Hookshot's spring-loaded chain flies out at the torch at an amazing speed. When the hook hits its mark, it grapples on and pulls Link towards it. Surprised, he almost lost his balance when the hook lets go and returns to its mechanism base.

"Cool!" Link now has an even more astonish face.

"That's yours to keep, then," Malon waves a hand at him. "I don't want it…"

Exiting the room, they find two blue blocks stacked together, stopping their way forward. In an instant, the room behind them is shut off by a stone door.

"What!" Malon feels the air rushed behind her. She whirls to find the door. "We're trapped! No! We're stuck in here! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY!"

"Hey…" Navi flies out to examine the blocks. "Isn't that the same design that's on the Door of Time?"

"NO!" Malon bangs her hand on the stone blockade. "LET ME OUT, YOU HORRIBLE CREEP! DAMPE! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT!"

"He's already a ghost, Mal…" Link responds to Malon's claustrophobia. "I think this is the same symbol, Navi… Maybe…?"

"Yeah, the Song of Time should do the same thing?" Navi suggests.

"AH! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR DEAD BUTT, DAMPE, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Malon proceeds to kick the door for a sign of escape.

Link, ignoring Malon's useless threats, plays the Song of Time. The familiar feeling of time beyond fills the room. Suddenly, the blocks begin to fade in its solid matter to a blue light. An opening appears, shining light into the room.

"There! It's unblocked!" Link declares. "You can, uh, stop kicking, Mal."

"Huh?" Malon turns around to find the way clear. "Whew! Good thing we didn't panic, did we?"

"Er, sure… Whatever…"

Going up the stairs and out of the crypt, they find themselves… in the village windmill? Anyway, they jump down to find the same music man seven years earlier. However, he doesn't have that same happy face like long before.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" he growls when the two went up to him. "How did you two get in here?"

"Um…" Link points at the opening above.

"Stupid opening. But, nothing more stupid than seven years ago…"

"Seven years ago?"

"I'll never forget what happened on that day, seven years ago! Grrrrrrrrr!"

"What happened back then?" Malon asks.

"It's all that ocarina boy and singing girl's fault! Next time they come around here, I'm gonna mess them up!"

"You mean…" Link pulls out the Ocarina of Time, "this?"

"What!" the man is taken back at this. "You've got an ocarina! What the heck! Back then those mean kids came here and played a strange song! It messed up this windmill!"

"What song is this?" Malon questions.

"Grrrrrrrrr! The song… I'll never forget this song!"

Cranking his music box, he emits a melody that seems to wrap itself within the windmill. Link and Malon repeats it, their tones revolving around the rotary pillar. It goes around fast, along with the pillar, faster… faster… faster… even faster… It keeps gaining speed with each second, the windmill following after. Then, a storm brews, inside the place. Rain begins to fall from the interior storm.

"Oh no!" the man's voice goes further in anger. "A storm again! I can't believe I was dumb enough to play the song again! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Get the hell out of my face, dammit!"


	32. The Curse of the Book

**_A/N: Warning: This chapter contains content that could be considered Rated M. Please, greatly refrain yourself from reading if you are underage. I am not responsible if underage readers read this chapter and produce a personality altered by this chapter._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 32- The Curse of the Book**

**Kakariko Village; Night**

"Are you still traveling, honey?" the generous lady years before asks Malon. Our heroes spend their night inside her house, once again. And, as always, she's always open to make people at home. Malon sits across from her at the main table.

"Oh, yes," Malon answers. "We still got lots to do, Miss."

"What's so much that even seven years of wandering around doesn't take care of?"

"Some… things. There are some things that require time."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"It's private."

"Does it have to do something… with that best friend of yours?"

"Uh…" the same old feeling of being forced open occurs again to Malon, "no…"

"Ah, shucks. Don't lie to me. I can tell."

"No, really, Miss…"

"Tell me, what do you think of him?"

"Miss, I'm not really comfortable talking about this." Malon sighs. "Please, I'm talking about something else."

"Ah, well… That boy does seem to unnerve you sometimes. Can I have a hint of what's going on?"

"Nothing, really…"

"Oh, don't be shy. You can tell me. Just a lady telling another lady."

"Well… I… I do have feelings for him."

"Really?"

"But, that's all. That's really all to it."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"I did, once. But…" Malon looks away for a while before turning her gaze on the lady again, "I rather not talk about it."

"Oh… Well, sometimes, you just have to push yourself and hope for it. Do the best you can."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have to start cooking now, before the others come in."

The lady takes off, leaving Malon to herself to wonder about the thought. She hopes, that part is correct, but will it ever come true? She can't see into the future, but she hopes it turns out as bright as she visions it. But, for now, she just sits there, lost in thought, while Link is out buying supplies.

Later on in the evening, many people come over to have the free food the house owner is serving up. Malon has never seen so many Hylians cram into one house at a time. She barely has enough room to call her own personal space. Aiding the owner, she brings hot, steaming bowls of white-colored chowder to the guests chatting with each other on the large table, and then some sitting elsewhere. After she is done, she picks a corner far off from the mass of people, saving some room for her and Link. Sitting on a tree stump with the warm wooden bowl on her thighs, she relaxes herself, silently waiting for her best friend.

"Dude, is that her?" a young man around Malon's age on the other side of the house asks another, pointing at Malon.

"Yeah, I think it's that milkman's daughter…" the other person replies. "Huh, thought she was dead."

"Whoa, man, she's like, hot."

"Yeah. Seven years, and Malon's a ranch chick. Wonder what she's doing here…"

"And look, she's all alone. Ain't that a good thing?"

"What, you want to hit her?"

"Hell yeah. I ain't gonna let a sweet thing pass me by."

"What about your other girl?"

"Does it look like I care for my old girl now? That one, the redheaded hottie there, is my new one."

"Hah hah. Well, you're the man, then."

The young man stands up and starts to walk over to Malon. "I wonder why no other guy picked her up…"

Malon puts down her soup next to the stump, easing the heat away from her legs. The guy slowly makes his way to her, up to Malon's face. With that, a gasp escapes from Malon.

"You're… You're…" Malon couldn't believe it.

"I'm what? Sexy?" the person fills in.

That isn't what Malon is thinking. This person, this is the very same person seven years earlier who called her, while she was crying from rejection-

"You… You're that guy who said 'Hey, farm girl… you're a baby…'" the frightful memory of where Malon was being teased by other children comes back to her, "when I was crying in that square long ago…"

"And, hey, you **are** a babe."

"But… you teased me. You were one of the mean kids."

"Aw, ain't that nice that you remember me? 'Cause I remember you, babe."

"You… You…"

"Yeah, I know I called you a mean thing, farm girl and all that. But, now… you're a hot ranch chick, you know that?"

Malon's newly developed instinct kicks in. "I'm a what now?"

"Ranch chick. Hot-looking girl all fresh from the farm."

"What?"

"Tell me now…" the obnoxious guy sits on a nearby stump, "does milk do your body good? Because yours look real good."

Maybe the old Malon would have been flattered, or highly embarrassed by this, but not the new one that just read the **book**.

"Oh?" Malon pretends to be interested.

"Yeah. Those nice curves, that great stomach, that good-looking hip…" he names as he eyes the parts on Malon's body. He then leans close, "and did I mention those big… tits?"

CRACK! Malon's foot nails into the nearest one the young man stuck out.

"What was that?" Malon keeps her pretend voice, enjoying the suffering face she sees. "I have big… tits? Are you complimenting my large breasts?"

"Uh… huh…" the person sputters through the sharp pain. It feels like his foot is broken.

"Well, thank you. But, as for you…"

Malon strikes the man in the face with a simple punch. He flies backwards, smacking into the opposite wall. The group of guests nearby breaks their conversation and turns their attention to the scene.

"You need some milk, too, because your body doesn't look real good right now," Malon finishes with a smirk.

"Yo, man!" one of the jerk's friends runs up to him. "You all right?"

"Ha ha!" another comes up. "You just got your ass whooped by a chick!"

"Aw, dude!" the jerk sits up, rubbing his face. "I think she broke my jaw… and my nose, too…"

He shakes his head, standing up with a face that Malon can now recognize: pissed off.

"Yo!" he yells. "What the hell! I said your tits were big, and you just knock me off!"

"Well, I don't have the time to deal with jerks like you," Malon easily answers.

"What! Say that again to my face, bitch!"

"I could, but what's the point? Your breath smells, and it's cooling off my chowder."

The man tramps towards Malon, and raises a hand. His slap is about to reach her when it is blocked by her own hand. Malon quickly grabs and twists his arm around a half circle and slams the guy facedown onto the floor. She stops him short with a foot on his back. With an arm held back into a lock, and the jerk trapped on the floor, Malon smirks again.

"Let me make my point… I don't have time to deal with people like you," Malon repeats.

"Hey!" one of the jerk's friends yells.

He and the other friend charges at Malon, grabbing her each by the arms and pinning her against the wall. One against one, Malon can easily do, but against three? The jerk himself stands up, with a face even more than it was a while ago.

"You whore," he mutters.

"What was that?" Malon again pretends the act. "I'm a whore? No, I don't think I've been taking up any job as a prostitute lately. In fact, never in my life."

"Bitch, shut up!" he slaps her hard on the cheek.

"Hey, stop this!" a man from the table orders. Does no one at the table have the courage to do anything other than yell?

The jerk ignores him. "This one needs to be taught a lesson."

"What do you think we should do?" the one on the left of Malon asks.

"I think I'm just gonna knock her out, too," then, a craving look replaces his current face. "Then, let's drag her out. I want some of this… sexy body."

_Oh, goddesses…_ A high-pitched scream echoes through Malon's head. _They're gonna rape me…_

"Oh, yeah!" the young man on the right agrees.

"I would **really** like that…" the one on the left comments.

"Now…" a face almost like that of Ganondorf's appears on the jerk.

Suddenly, he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Hey," a voice greets.

"What!" he spins around, finding himself staring face to face with Link. "Do you have a problem, greenie?"

"Yeah," Link agrees calmly. "I was wondering if you would mind letting go of my best friend?"

_Link!_ Malon cries happily in her mind.

"Oh, ho ho ho!" the jerk laughs. "**She's** your best friend? This bitch?"

"Er, would you mind not calling her that?"

"And why not? She punched me! This whore!"

"And I would really mind you not calling her that, either," Link suggests with the same coolness. "Don't call anybody a name that isn't true, even wrong for one thing. My best friend isn't a prostitute."

Everybody silence to this remark. A cricket nearby chirps for a moment, but even it decides that it's just too much.

"Dude!" the jerk screams. "This chick is out of control!"

"Well, I might have to agree on that one," Link nods a little. "She does sometime go crazy. Most of the time at me for no reason at all."

Another silence. This time, the cricket does not do a thing.

"LINK!" Malon calls to snap some senses. "These guys want to beat me up and rape me!"

"Is that so?" Link takes this into consideration. These young men he's talking to are still good, right? "Well, I have to say to you guys that you shouldn't do this. Harming a lady is wrong, and raping her is even more wrong."

"Oh?" the jerk questions. "And like, you're gonna stop us? No wonder the milkman's daughter is crazy. Her best friend is a gay guy in a green skirt! Ha, I like to see you fight me."

"I might if it has to come to that."

"Well, just try, then."

"Um… I'm not really the type to hurt somebody first."

"Well, get a load of hurt from this!"

The jerk tries to land a blow, but Link catches the fist. Link pulls him back, then kicks him in the stomach, sending him back to the wall again. The other two throw themselves at Link, but Link sidesteps, grabs one of them, and throws him across the room. That guy lands with a hard hit on the floor. The last one tries again for another attempt at Link, but Malon quickly reacts with a rush. She jumps, and sidekicks the head, letting the last man spin in the air and landing on his friend with a dazed look.

Malon sighs, relieved it's over. She turns to Link, who's dusting his tunic.

"Hey… thanks, Link," she said.

"No problem," Link returns.

"Oh, man…" the jerk wakes from his unconsciousness, along with the others. "Shit… I'm not staying here with you two! Let's get the hell outta here!"

Like that, the three are gone, through the main door. Slowly, most of the guests in the room clap a little, for Malon and Link's victory.

"Oh, now!" the owner's voice is heard. "Violence in my house…? I'm going to let you two off the hook, since you didn't start it. But, if I see any more of this kind of thing, it's out to the streets with ya!"

The tension now relaxes, as everybody continues to eat and converse. Malon picks up her soup, now at the right temperature for a pleasant meal. Soon, Link sits down next to her, a hot bowl of his own.

"Ah, nothing like a hot meal…" Link comments. He picks up his spoon to take a sip, but his face burst with hurt as the heat burns into his tongue.

"A little too hot, fairy boy?" Malon giggles.

"Um…" Link blows on the content of his spoon.

"So… what took you so long to get back?"

"I had to decide which one was better," Link answers. "Red Potion, or Fairy? In the end, after some hard thinking, I brought a Fairy."

"Oh, Link…" Malon shakes her head.

"Well, here's the question. Why were those guys trying to hurt you?"

"Oh, I did something to one of them, this guy I know."

"Really? Who's this guy?"

"The one who called me a baby when I was crying in Hyrule Castle Town square seven years ago."

"Oh…"

"He was trying to hit me."

"Hit you as in hurting you? Or hit you as in… I think, asking you out?"

"The second one. Anyway, he made some comments. Some rude ones, I say."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Called me a ranch chick. From farm girl to ranch chick," Malon groans. "How did it ever come to that?"

"Hah hah…" Link sips his spoon.

"And then, some **very** rude comments."

"… Like?"

"Oh, you're a pervert."

"What? I didn't ask for anything like that."

"Oh, yes, you did. You want to know what those comments are. Those **very bad** comments."

"I didn't know. I'm still slow on this kind of stuff."

"Right…"

"Well, how did he came to get all mad at you?"

"I stamped his foot, and punched him in the face."

"Why?"

"For the rude comments."

"Ah."

"Said I have a nice body and all…"

"Oh…" Link nods.

"And he even had the sick mind to stare at my breasts and say how big they are."

"Uh… Why are you telling me about your… um…"

"Oh, uh…" Malon hasn't thought about that. Is Link really that close enough to her to hear this disgusting comment?

"Never mind, never mind." Link waves it off. "So, you punched him in the head because of those words?"

"Oh, yeah. He just wanted my body."

"Right."

"Men are such pigs…"

"Say what now?"

"Oh! Um, except you, Link! You're a good guy!"

"I swear, that **book** made my life turn upside down…"

"So, anyway, that jerk tried to hit me back, but I got him down on the ground. However, I got tackled by his lackeys, and they stuck me against the wall. They were planning to beat me, and rape me, and then you came in!"

"On time, too."

"Always there for me, aren't ya, fairy boy?"

"You know I always am."

"Thanks a lot."

"Sure," Link returns the gratitude. He puts a spoonful of soup into his mouth, then immediately pulls it out. "Whew… still too hot."

"Here…" Malon extends her bowl. "Wanna share mine? We can eat yours after it cools down."

"Good idea…" Link sets down his bowl. "Thanks, Mal."

They go to bed feeling good after the meal. Link stretches out on his bed, the muscles cranking themselves to become less rigid. With a wipe of his eyes, he pulls a blanket over himself and lets the night take him away.

"Good night, Link." he hears Malon's old night saying.

"'Night, Malon," Link answers back.

A world soothing of reality flows over Link as sleep and dream bond together with his mind. Nothing wrong, nothing bad, just good things. All the good things in the world swarm around him. He dreams of being back inside his house, the air of the trees filling his lungs. It's great to be home again, to where he can never worry about his days.

"Hi!" a voice nearby calls out.

Link turns around to find Malon at his entrance. What a friendly sight, his best friend. He could enjoy the day with his best friend, playing even though they're adults. They could play like they're ten again.

"Hey, Mal."

Malon sucks in the air around her. "Oh, today is a good day! I feel good! How about you, fairy boy?"

"Me, too. Here, let me get some stuff cleaned up and I'll be ready…"

_Nice day… Nice day… What a wonderful day…_ Link thought as he cleans his table. _I like days like this. Why can't we have more days like this? I wonder wh-_

"Oh!" Link feels Malon bump behind him. He turns around, seeing her watch him. "Watch where you're going there, Mal."

"Oh, sorry, sorry…"

Link returns to his work, but not before-

"Whoa!" Link stands straight up as he feels his rear being poked. He turns around again, finding a playful face on Malon. "Uh, having fun there, are we?"

"Oh, yeah." Malon nods. "Having some fun."

Again, Link tries to do his work, but-

"Yaow!" Link spins around, in response to a finger being driven up between his butt cheeks. "Wha… Uh, why did you…"

"Hey, I'm just having fun today. It's a good day, right?"

"Well, uh…" Link chuckles nervously, "I'm not going to get anything done if you keep poking me… there."

"Sure, sure."

_Well, THAT was a little too weird…_ Link figures as he goes back to cleaning up the table.

Then, he sees Malon's hands go over his shoulders. Slowly, slowly, they reach down to his chest. Then, they begin to rub his fine chest, in a way that is-

"Mal!" Link frees himself from her grip. He stares at her face, even more playful than before. "Wha… What… Wha-a-a-a…"

"Link…" she said his name rather… seductively.

Now, this freaks him out. "Uh… Malon… what's… what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing… Nothing that is bad… Nothing that won't please us…"

"Well, you… you were kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Uh… All touchy…"

"Yeah…? So…?"

"Um, well… I… I… would rather not be touched like… that…"

"Oh, what's the matter, fairy boy?" Malon cocks her head to one side. "Don't like being touched by me like that?"

"Uh… I… You see…"

"What's wrong, then?"

Link tries to support himself with a finger that hopelessly points around. "B-B-B-But… I-I-I-I… U-U-U-Uh-h-h-h-h…"

Malon moves her body closer to Link's. Her hands… They seem to move in a way that reflects Malon's naughtiness.

"What's wrong, fairy boy?" her voice hits temptation. "Why can't you just let go… and we just have a good day?"

"Uh… U-Uh-h… My idea… of a good day… isn't even close… to this…"

"Oh?" Malon eyes him very curiously.

Abruptly, Link feels Malon's hands on his… rear. Then, they… gently squeeze them, forcing Link to go to an almost panicking state.

"What's your idea of a good day?" Malon asks. "Do you want a better day than this?"

"N-N-N-N-No-o-o-o-o-o…" Oh, fear is laughing at Link right now.

"Liar." Malon smiles in the current mood she's in. "You **do** want a better day, don't ya?"

_AAAHHH!_ Link mentally screams. _Someone wake me up! Somebody…! Anybody…! Navi…! Navi…!_

"Well, that's great, Link, because…" Malon slows her tone down, "I want a better day, too…"

"Uh… W-W-What about-t-t… uh… w-w-what we t-t-told each ot-t-ther… back-k-k-k at Lon Lon R-R-Ranch…?"

"Oh… that doesn't matter… when we can do this…"

_Navi…! Navi…! NAVI…! NAVI…! DAMN YOU, FAIRY, WHERE IN MY MIND ARE YOU! FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU, WHERE ARE YOU!_

"Oh, Link… I got to say this, but… I'm feeling really good right now…" Malon leans close to his face. "I feel so… what's that word? Oh, yeah… 'horny.'"

_FOR FARORE'S SAKE, I HAVE GOT TO WAKE UP!_

"Uh… Uh…" Link searches for words that he's about to run out of. "Well, maybe I can get you to stop being… horny…" Link suggests with all the confidence he has left.

"Oh, don't be silly, fairy boy. I know you are, too."

"No… N-N-No, I'm not."

"Aw, don't be so shy."

One of Malon's hand reaches for Link's.

"Here, let me… turn us on," Malon said.

In a quick second, Link's hand is guided towards… one of Malon's breast. With her hand on top of his, she makes him squeeze the very delicate, yet very, very firm feminine part of sexuality.

"Oh…" Malon moans. "Oh…! OH…! OH! OH! OH, LINK! OH, LINK! SQUEEZE IT! SQUEEZE IT HARDER! MY BIG BREAST WANTS TO BE SQUEEZED!" Malon demands.

_OH, GODDESS! _Link gives up on the hope of calling Navi. _THIS IS HORRIBLY WRONG!_

"OH, FAIRY BOY! OH! OH!"

Sick. That's how Link feels. Over the very powerful feeling of being horny is being very sick, and not just to his stomach.

"MALON! LET GO OF MY HAND!"

"NO! NO! THIS FEELS TOO GOOD TO LET GO! OH, THIS JUST FEELS TOO GOOD TO LET GO!"

Malon resorts to making Link's hand squeeze her breast harder.

"AH! OH! LINK! C'MON! SQUEEZE MY BREAST EVEN HARDER! MY WOMANHOOD DEMANDS IT!"

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO DO SUCH AN EVIL WORK!"

Malon again makes his hand compress down even further.

"OH, GODDESS! YOU CANNOT FEEL HOW GOOD THIS IS! OH, LINK! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO DAMN GOOD!"

_UGH! STOP! I WANT THIS DAMN DREAM TO END!_ Link pleads._ I WANT THIS NIGHTMARE TO END!_

"LET… GO… OF… MY… HAND…!" Link yells.

"IF YOU DON'T FEEL GOOD, FAIRY BOY, THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO HELP YOU!"

_Oh, shi-_

Clamp. Malon's other hand clamps…

_GODDESS! SHE'S GOT MY… GROIN!_

Link's body straightens itself like a stick as he feels his genitals being… **played** with by Malon's other hand.

"OH, LINK!" Malon is erotically pleased with what she finds. "YOU HAVE… VERY NICE BITS AND PIECES!"

To make matters worse, Link feels his… **thing** going… commando. And that makes Malon's hand turns its attention to playing with **it**.

"OH, WHAT'S THIS, LINK? LOOKS LIKE I MADE YOU FEEL GOOD AFTER ALL!"

It looks like the five fingers on Malon's hand are accompanied by a… sort of sixth one.

_AH! _Nobody can really imagine what Link is thinking right now. _STOP THIS FORSAKEN… TORTURE!_

Could it get worse? Even worse?

"ALL RIGHT!" Malon screams. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! TIME TO GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! LET'S DO IT, FAIRY BOY!" Malon finishes with a naughty giggle. She throws Link down onto his own bed, and starts to take off her shirt…

_SHE WANTS TO HAVE SEX! NO! MALON WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! OH, MAN! THIS… ISN'T… RIGHT…! AAAAAHHHHH!_

CUCCO!

Link wakes up from his dream, or as he calls it, a beyond fear of a nightmare. Sweat. Drenched in sweat. One falls off his chin and lands with a small PLOP! on the blanket underneath.

"Whoa! Fairy boy!" Malon's voice, normal this time, hits his ears. "Did the Pocket Cucco wake you up that badly?"

Link doesn't respond. The only thing he's doing now is panting very quickly, and with effort.

"Link?" Malon leans in close to get a better look of his face. "Uh, you okay?"

"AH!" Link tumbles off his bed when her face reaches his vision.

"Link!" she runs around the bed and kneels down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… U-Uh… B… U… H… E…"

"Slow down, Link! I can't understand what you're saying!" Malon lays a hand on his chest to calm him.

It gives the opposite effect, however, as Link jumps from her hand as soon as it lands on him. He stands on his feet, coming to grip as reality replaces the dream.

"Wha…" Malon almost gives a startle. "Okay, fairy boy, you're freaking me out here."

_You have no idea how you FREAKED me out,_ Link thought.

"Well, let's see how this happened…" Malon begins. "Okay… Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh…" it takes a few seconds before he could figure out he could slap himself for being like this. "W-W-Well, Mal…"

"It looked like you had a nightmare. You were tossing and turning around in your sleep."

"Y-Yeah…"

"What did you dream about?"

"S… M… Nothing… Nothing…"

Malon furrows her eyebrows and peers at Link's eyes closely. "Liar," she concludes. "You can tell me, Link. I'm your best friend." Malon's head cocks a little to the side. "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing! It's… nothing!"

"Aw, c'mon! What's so scary that even you won't tell me? Then, again…" Malon wonders for a while, "what's so scary that got **you** scared?"

"It's really nothing, Mal!"

"Oh?" Malon lifts an eyebrow. "Well, you see, Link, you're not gonna get anywhere with 'nothing.' Especially because…" Malon giggles to this sight, "you wet yourself."

_OH, C'MON!_ Link looks down at the wet spot on his tunic. But, unlike Malon, he knows it's not urine sticking to the tunic's material…

"Well, if you really don't want to tell me, Link… then, okay…" Malon sighs, not knowing it's not urine on his tunic. "Men…"

She heads for the door, while petting the Pocket Cucco in her hands.

"Oh, by the way…" Malon pauses before going out, "the Pocket Cucco hatched overnight. See?" she holds up the little white bird, sleeping. "Cute little thing. And it's sure happy that it woke you up, fairy boy. I'm gonna hand it back to the Cucco lady today, okay?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"See ya at breakfast," Malon finishes before exiting.

"Oh, poor, poor Link," Navi said, deciding to fly out to talk. "If Malon knew, then well…" a chuckle escapes from Navi.

"Navi!" Link yells furiously. "Why didn't you wake me up when that… **dream** started to get out of hand?"

"Well… I wanted to see how Hylians mate with my own eyes. And I got to say… they seem to get a lot of pleasure doing so."

"Can't you see **I** **wasn't** enjoying it!"

"But, it was so interesting!" Navi retorts in an innocent voice. "I mean, I didn't know breasts of female Hylians are good sources of sexual excitement."

"NAVI!"

"And… I didn't know Hylian rears are, either. Then, there are… how did Malon say it? 'Bits and pieces'? I didn't know they are, too. Then, when that erection occurred-"

"NAVI! STOP TALKING! FIRST OF ALL, YOU READ ALL OF THIS FROM THAT BLASPHEMOUS **BOOK**! YOU SHOULD KNOW ALL THIS STUFF BY NOW!"

"Well, now, just because I'm a female fairy doesn't mea-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then, what is?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Oh, but it's so hard to ignore and forget!" Navi pleads excitingly. "Like how Malon said all those words indicating sexual pleasure. And, then… you two were about to… mate. Uh, 'sex', is that what Hylians call it? Why don't they use the correct term, 'sexual intercourse,' or 'copulate'? Then again, I don't know why Hylians mate on the bed, or why they don't mate out in the open, or, better yet, why mating is highly pleasant when it should be done to reproduce."

"NAVI! SHUT… UP!"

"But, Link, I'm confused. Doesn't mating usually happen between two lovers? I thought you and Malon were best friends. But, the **book** did say Hylian mating doesn't have to include love… So, best friends can mate, too?"

"NAVI…!" Link then gives up. Navi's a fairy, what harm can she do in this situation? He waves a hand, picks up his green hat, then heads for the bathroom. "Forget it… I'm going to the bathroom to clean up… And **don't** come in…"

"Right…" Navi nods.

"Goddess damn book…" Link mumbles. "Curse that damn **book**…"

As the bathroom door closes on Link, Navi hovers down until she gently lands on the bed. She sighs, having enjoyed such an… **educational** moment. Well, when you're a fairy, you do have a tendency to want to learn about things. After all, how do fairies know all those facts about the monsters?


	33. Minuet of Forest, Part 1

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 33- Minuet of Forest, Part 1**

**Kokiri Forest; Day**

After re-exploring Kakariko Village, it's off to the Forest Temple. Our heroes see old faces, feeling relieved to see them, know they're okay, but depressing because of the current world around them. But, it'll all change. The Heroes of Time promised themselves that.

The same goes for the Kokiris. The problem? Monsters outside their houses, so they have to stay inside. But, funny thing happened when they ask them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" a Kokiri boy stops them from entering his own house. "What are you two adults doing here?"

"Hey, don't you recognize us?" Link asks.

"Recognize…? Well, you two do look like some other kids I know of back then…" the Kokiri then shakes his head. "But, the one I know of that looks like you… He can never grow up. The other, well, I'm not sure about her."

"But…"

"You're still adults. What makes you think I'll talk to you?"

"Maybe the clothes I'm wearing?"

"Ha, you may wear our green clothes, but you ain't one of us!"

"How about this?"

Link mentally summons Navi out.

"So? A fairy still doesn't mean a thing!" the young boy points at Link. "You're still a grown-up! And Kokiris don't grow up! So, adults aren't welcome here!"

Link sighs. "There's no convincing you, then…"

Malon and Link can't find a Kokiri that would say that Link looks like the one they knew of seven years earlier. Link is about to give up. They can't recognize that a Hylian lived with them long before.

"Say, mister, you look like Link," a Kokiri girl asks when they enter her house.

"Well, I…" Link pauses, "never mind."

"Have you two been traveling around much? Have you ever met Link? You just look like him, mister. And a girl was traveling with him… A Malon, I think. And you, miss, look like her…"

She pauses for a moment, but doesn't figure out their identities.

"Oh, well." the girl shrugs. "Mido… I can't believe what he said about Link…"

"What did he say?" Link automatically asks.

"He said that the Great Deku Tree withered because Link did something wrong to him…"

Of course, Malon knows the whole story. And back then, she saw the dead, rotting wonder with her eyes during her first stay in Kokiri Forest. The tree is of enormous size, larger than any other tree in Hyrule. And the tree had, on its bark, grooves like that of a face.

"Only Saria defended Link…" the Kokiri girl shakes her head slowly, "until she left… Maybe we misunderstood…"

"Saria?" the name pangs Link as he hears it accompanied by 'she left.' "Where did Saria go?"

"She… went to the Forest Temple. An… An evil wind was blowing from it. Saria said she had to do something about it before she left. And… Mido is gone, too…"

"Where would this Forest Temple be?" Malon asks.

"At the far end of the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Thanks."

"Are you two going to do something about those meanies out there?"

"Yep," Malon replies. "We'll try to make them go away."

"Really? Thanks!"

**Lost Woods**

The bewildering feeling of the woods comes rushing back to the two, as they figure their way again through the forest of illusions.

"Saria…" Link says her name, "I can't believe you would do this…"

"She's that kind of person, fairy boy," Malon reminds. "She had to do something."

"I know, but… Hang on, Saria, we're coming…"

Passing through familiar landmarks of the woods, they easily remember the path to the meadow beyond. It will only take a matter of time before they-

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a familiar, commanding voice sounds out.

Mido meets their sight. He's blocking one of the tunnels leading to the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"What are you?" Mido eyes Link and Malon suspiciously, especially Link. "Though you wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me! Even with that fairy!"

"Look, we hafta go through!" Malon demands.

"I'm not listening to you two Hylians! I won't budge!" Mido crosses his arms. "I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here."

"We're friends of Saria," Link states.

"Oh, really? And I suppose you have some sort of undeniable proof? Ha, I'd like to see you try."

Link and Malon turn their heads towards each other, then nod in acknowledgement. The only way to show this undeniable proof is…

"That melody?" Mido hears Link play and Malon sing Saria's Song. "Saria plays that song all the time! You… Do you two really know her?"

"Yes…" Link replies. "We're her friends."

"That song…" Mido lowers his head. "Well, she only teaches it to her friends, so…"

After a while, his head perks up. "OK… I trust you two."

Mido eyes Link again, but this time without suspicion.

"When I see you, especially you…" Mido starts, "I don't know why, but I remember… him…"

"Remember who?" Malon asks.

"… Nobody…" Mido dismisses the thought. "Forget what I said."

Mido moves to the side to let them through. Link stops seconds later, leaving Malon running ahead. He turns back to Mido.

"Look…" Link tries to be reassuring, "Saria… Saria will be okay. Don't… Don't worry about it."

"Hmm…"

"I know I'm different, because I'm an adult to you. But, just trust me that I'll get things done right, okay?"

"Right, fine," Mido replies shortly.

Link continues on, towards the Sacred Forest Meadow. He leaves Mido with a strange thought.

_Could it be him?_ Mido studies the image of Link in his mind._ No… It can't be. But, he does know… Saria…_

**Sacred Forest Meadow**

The air is different when Malon and Link reach the Sacred Forest Meadow. Something tainting has filled the meadow. The vividness and liveliness of the place before are of missing presences.

"Wait, guys!" Navi flies out suddenly. "Hang on, I hear something…"

Navi levitates upward, noticing soldiers with spears in the meadow maze. But, they look like hogs for some reason.

"Okay, there are some soldiers of Ganondorf's up ahead," Navi reports. "Watch out. Try to peek around and surprise them."

"Got it," are the responses she gets.

Our two heroes tread softly through the tall, thick grass, hearing snorts and growls within the maze.

"What did you see anyway, Navi?" Link asks, still uncertain of the enemies.

"Some Moblins," Navi answers. "Big ones."

"Now, that's off," Malon comments. "Moblins? Here? I don't believe tha- Whoa!"

She trips forward, catching the sight of one of those hog warriors. Seeing her, the warrior readies his spear and charges forward. Link quickly pulls her back towards him, then takes his sword and thrust it in the Moblin as it passes by. It gags, then grows limp, signaling its death.

"Watch your footing, Mal." Link pulls out the sword from the wound. "You always trip too much."

"Fine. I wouldn't mind you going ahead, then."

"Okay, then."

It's more safer with Link in front, mostly because he has the Hookshot to shoot at the soldiers' behinds. But, the tunnel ahead after the maze proves more difficult. Link tries to run through, but is knocked back by an impact. A Moblin is striking the ground with a club to create these shockwaves.

"Give me your sword," Malon suggests, holding out her hand. "I'll try…"

"Suit yourself." Link tosses her his weapon.

Holding the powerful Master Sword, she dashes past through the shockwaves with little trouble. Once behind the monster, she cuts it down easily, due to the fact that it can't turn with its big body and club. Link walks up to her, seeing a smug face greeting him.

"There is a good reason you made me the smart one, fairy boy," Malon said as she hands him back the sword.

"Don't gloat," Link advises despite these words. "It's bad for confidence."

Soon, they enter into once again the stage of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Everything is the same as before; the platform is there, the tree overlooking from above, the broken stairs leading to somewhere, an empty stump where Saria used to sit…

"Saria?" Link sees Saria's usual spot empty.

He slowly makes his way to the stump, as if hoping she would reappear with one of his footsteps.

"Saria…"

"She's… gone…" Malon's voice behind him said.

A presence enters the peaceful air of the forest, quick as a blink of an eye. They turn around to find Sheik.

"Sheik…" Link says his name.

Slowly, Sheik begins to walk up to them, saying words to each step.

"The flow of time is always cruel…" Sheik's words hit their hearts. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…"

He gazes at Saria's stump.

"We… We all change with time, don't we?" Malon asks. "Instead of the other way around…"

"A thing that doesn't change with time…" Sheik's eyes go to Malon, "is a memory of the younger days…"

How true are those words to Link. He sighs. "Yes." Link then closes his eyes. "I can still remember it… But, Sheik, why are you here?"

"To partially assist you," Sheik answers. "In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."

Sheik pulls out a gold harp, shining as if it hasn't age at all in its life. With his flighty fingers, Sheik picks at the strings, creating a melody that seems to contain the forest and its spirit within itself. Going along, Malon and Link repeats Sheik. With the melody in play, they continue along, their part a mirror of Sheik's harmony. It ends in grace with the forest.

"Link, Malon…" Sheik said as he puts his harp away, "I'll see you again…"

"What?" Link's surprised he's going away so soon. "Aren't you going to help us?"

Sheik doesn't answer. He simply steps backwards, then, with a quick hand, blinds them with a flash of a cracked Deku Nut. When the strong light is gone, he is nowhere to be found.

"That wasn't really nice," Malon said as she continues rubbing her eyes. "Leaving us to do this, and blinding us to get away…"

"I know about the blinding part, that's something these Sheikahs do to disappear," Link explains. "But, I don't understand why he didn't stay with us to go into the Forest Temple."

"Aw, who cares? Let's just get there."

"Where would it be?"

"My guess, that entrance up there."

Malon points at the opening with the broken stairway.

"But, how to get up there, I have no idea." Malon shrugs.

"This Hookshot should help…" Link aims the object at the overhead tree. "Maybe it can grapple onto that tree. Then, we'll reach the stairs."

Link abruptly grabs Malon around the waist, surprising her. Her heart goes off pounding.

"Ready?" Link asks.

"Uh…" Malon smiles nervously at her best friend. "Yeah, sure, always. Watch, uh, where you handle me there, cowboy."

TWANG! The Hookshot makes contact with the tree and quickly reels them in to the stairs before letting go.

"Now, that… was fun," Link comments as he puts away the Hookshot.

"Sure, whatever, cowboy." Malon shrugs off as they enter the Forest Temple.


	34. Minuet of Forest, Part 2

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 34- Minuet of Forest, Part 2**

**Forest Temple; Day**

Malon and Link could feel it as soon as they step inside the temple; the spirits touching with their own. And they could hear them… They could hear them whisper around them. It gives a sense of mystery and eeriness to the forest within the temple.

"I hope Saria's okay…" Link said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine… right?" Malon reassures.

"Yeah, maybe."

Grabbing an early Small Key by the entrance, they enter the inside of the temple. The main room consists of many doors, and, in the middle, is an elevator of magical sorts. Surrounding this elevator are four torches, each with the flames its own color: red, purple, yellow, and blue.

Very strange…

When the Heroes of Time try to approach the middle, however, the torches dissipate. A Poe appears on each one of the extinguished torches; its color and flame in correspondence with the torch each are hovering over. Then, they slowly move away, from each other, in a sort of polar directions. As the flames they're carrying move farther from its torch, the magical elevator begins to descend into the ground, until it becomes part of the floor itself. The room then becomes dark with no light to attack it. Finally, the flame-holding Poes disappear through the walls with nothing more than laughter.

"Hey, those Poes took the flames!" Malon runs down the steps to the middle of the room. "It looks like those flames are needed to use this… platform."

"Great, these Poes just have to come in and take the fire." Link examines a torch.

"Hmm…" Navi flies out and scans the area. "I believe those are the Poe Sisters, from an ancient forest myth. Troublesome, they are."

"Well, we need to get those flames back!" Malon declares.

Finding another Small Key by draining the water in the temple courtyard, the two find themselves barred in a room north of the main one. Suddenly, two skeletons in heavy armor, wielding a wicked sword each appears, completing the trap.

"Stalfos!" Navi reveals the monsters' identities. "Highly-skilled undead swordsmen! Lure it close to you and watch its movement carefully! Attack when it drops its guard!"

"Damn," Link curses as he wields his weapons.

"Yeah, uh…" Malon still doesn't have a weapon, however, "well, I'll just stay behind you, right, fairy boy?"

"Just don't block my back."

Link side jumps to avoid a slash, then counters back with a Jump Attack. The first Stalfos groans and breaks into pieces. Now, all that's left is the seco-

"AH!" Link feels metal driving itself into his shoulder, into flesh. The other Stalfos continues to push the blade down farther.

"Link! Urgh!" Malon kicks the Stalfos in the rib.

Whether or not skeletons feel pain, the Stalfos jumps back like it did. Link falls to the ground, blooding spurting out of his shoulder wound.

"Link!" Malon cries. "Tell me you're okay!"

"Ugh… Don't just stand there… Take my sword! Take the sword!"

"Uh, right!"

Arming herself with the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, she feels the rush of adrenaline and courage. The Master Sword in her hand vibrates with energy, waiting to touch evil and dispelling it. She can do this; all she needs is faith to believe in herself.

"Whoa!" she blocks an attack coming at her.

The Stalfos laughs eerily, mocking Malon's weakness. It goes in for a charge, determined to finish her easily.

_Oh, man… Wait._

Malon sidesteps out of the way and lets out a foot. The Stalfos trips over and smacks against the wall, stunned. Malon doesn't hesitate to do a Jump Attack and finish it off for good. With it gone, she lets out her relief in a sigh.

"Link!" Malon finally realizes why she did all this. She rushes up to him, lying on the floor. Blood is gushing out of the wound. The sight of blood provokes fear and urgency in Malon. "C'mon, hang on, Link…" She begins to search through their inventory.

"Oh, goddess…" Link groans through heavy breathing, "that hurts."

"Quiet…"

_Where are they! Where are our medical supplies!_ Malon begins to panic. Through the stuffed packs they have, it would be impossible to find anything.

"Um… hello?" a voice speaks.

"Huh?" Malon turns her attention away from the search.

A small entity flies out of a nearby jar. Seeing the two, it flies over to them.

"A fairy?" Malon recognizes its form.

"Um, yes, I'm a fairy."

"Hey, could… could you help us here? My friend… He needs to be healed."

"Oh… Um, yeah! Sure!"

The fairy scans Link's body, then settles itself on the shoulder wound. Shaking itself, dust falls down on the bloody mess. In no time, the wound comes together, healing itself rapidly. Link's shoulder is anew, looking as if nothing ever touched the skin at all.

"Thanks!" Malon shows gratitude. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"You welcome!" the fairy returns before disappearing.

Link takes a deep breath, feeling refreshed. He sits up, bringing sense back into his head with a shake.

"You okay, fairy boy?"

"Ugrh, yeah…"

"That's good… Here, your weapons…" Malon hands them back as Link stands up. "I seriously need one of my own."

"Well, what happen to all those Deku Sticks I let you handle?"

"Oh… Uh, about that… I… I… I lost them."

"WHAT? You lost all of… those RARE, EXPENSIVE sticks?"

"Y-Yeah… You see, I… forgot and left them back at Kakariko…"

Link slowly lets a hand cover his face as he continues shaking his head. Malon's going to have to be behind his back again.

After shoving huge blocks in a corridor-filled room, they advance on to a long hallway. However, looking straight ahead, they find it twisted, not in direction, but as in the hall is twisted because the end of the floor on the other side is not on the ground, but to the left.

"Whoa!" Navi exclaims as she examines the hallway. "This corridor is all twisted! The laws of physics have gone haywire here!"

"Yeah…" Malon twists her head to level her vision to the end of the hallway.

"Well, let's see…" Link continues forward.

"Wait, fairy boy," Malon calls out. "Maybe it's just twisted like that. I don't expect us to bend to the direction of the hallway."

Contrary to her expectance, Link, as he walks down the corridor, doesn't fall off. Instead, his feet keep onto the floor, as if he's stuck to it. In Malon's eyes, when Link reaches the end of the hallway, she sees a green figure looking back at her from a sideway position. It looks as if Link's glued to the wall. Navi then begins to fly over to him. Again, instead of keeping the original position, Malon sees Navi turning in correspondence to her place in the corridor. In the end, Navi too is staring back at her sideways.

"It looks fine to me, Mal!" Link assures.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…" Malon mutters as she walks on.

After the strange overview of the bended proportion of physics, Malon and Link enter a stairway, filled with portraits. During one of their descent, they spot one revealing a painting of one of the Poe Sisters, the one that took the red flame. As they approach it, however, the Poe in the painting fades away with a snicker.

"Navi," Link calls her out, "what do you make of this?"

"Hmm…" Navi scrutinizes the frame. "I think… I think this Poe is using these portraits in this stairway as a means of a hiding place. She switches between the frames when you get too close."

"So… how do we get her, then?" Malon questions.

"Uh… A projectile, I might recommend. Something sharp and fast."

"Well, that leaves the Hookshot out," Link counts his options.

"Let's go!" Malon runs ahead. "Maybe something in this temple can help us."

Link and Malon find another torch, similar to the one in the beginning of the temple. Ignoring that, they pass through to find a large chamber, a large hole on the floor. Another trap, they realize, as the doors in front and behind close off and another Stalfos comes out and attack. After dealing with that one, and the ones after when the platform above gave way to fill the hole, a large treasure chest appears.

"Mine!" Malon calls. "If it's something I can use, it's mine!"

"Okay, then." Link rolls his eyes.

With a shove, Malon opens the chest. She grabs the item and brings it out for them to see.

"A bow!" Malon shouts in excitement. "A Fairy Bow!"

"Fairy Bow…?" Link shakes his head. "Great… Why did they add the name 'Fairy' to a slingshot, an ocarina, and now, a bow…?"

"Well, unless you **really** want to go back in time and ask the makers…" Navi begins.

"No."

"Here, fairy boy." Malon hands over… another Fairy Bow? And… another quiver?

"What the…?" Link views the large, carved weapon in his hands.

"Yeah, the chest has like, 20 of them," Malon points out.

"20? Why would there be…?"

"I dunno." Malon shrugs. "I was kinda thinking we should carry some to sell, but it's just gonna weigh us down."

"You know how to use a bow, right?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard. It's just like a slingshot."

"Well, guys, you can take care of that Poe in the portrait in the previous room with arrows," Navi reminds. "Just snipe the paintings from far off."

As the paintings with the red Poe on them are ruined by arrows, they disintegrate, leaving less of a hiding spot for the flame thief. Soon, the last painting is pierced. As it burns away, the red Poe, nowhere to go, flies through the stairway to the bottom floor.

"Okay! This Poe Sister is Joelle!" Navi informs when Malon and Link corners the Poe. "She'll disappear often, but aim for her when she reappears!"

Joelle, however, stays in disappearance for such a long time. Using this to her advantage, she tries to strike down whomever she sees with her torch. But, as she grows tired from her failed attempts at the living attacking her, she makes her body visible, which is a deadly mistake as Malon shoot holes in her with arrows from behind. She shrieks, then her body is consumed in her own red-orange flame, ending her time here. Suddenly, the dry metal torch nearby lits up with Joelle's flame.

"The torch is lit…" Navi examines, "that means…"

"It should be lit in the main room, too," Link finishes.

"C'mon!" Malon rushes ahead. "We've got more Poes to hunt down!"


	35. Minuet of Forest, Part 3

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 35- Minuet of Forest, Part 3**

**Forest Temple; Day**

Soon, Malon and Link encounter another entity of the Poe Sisters, a blue Poe, who goes by the name of Beth. Easily taking her out like they did with Joelle, they restore the blue flame. After manipulating physics and the twisting corridors with their new bows, Malon and Link trigger another switch, melted from its icy cage. Finding their way through, they reach a room where it stretches for a certain distance. The floor is checkerboard with black and white, and there's nothing more than a switch and a chest.

"I don't trust this…" Link's instincts press a button.

"Oh, please, Link!" Malon gets annoyed, moving ahead. "Look, I know how great your sixth sense is and all, but clearly, you can see it's nothing but emptiness up ahe-"

THU-THU-THU-THU-THU! The ceiling above falls freely from the top. THUND! Malon feels the air fly quickly from her front as the ceiling barely touches her and slams onto the floor.

"Malon, watch out!" Navi calls. "The ceiling is falling down!"

Paralyzed by shock, Malon doesn't move as the ceiling slowly goes back up. Link uses this time wisely to grab her and pull her away to safety.

"Mal, please… why can't you listen to me once?" Link asks in frustration.

"You know what? Shut up," Malon replies. "You and your know-it-all sixth sense."

"Oh, yeah, like it's my sixth sense that made sure I didn't get close to being flattened by the ceiling."

"Okay, then, smarty-pants, I'll follow your sixth sense from now on."

"Stay close, then."

The ceiling, no matter how lifeless it seems, pushes Malon and Link to the brink of desperate rushing. Navigating and figuring out which square on the floor to go to next, they slowly inch their way forward. It's harder for the fact that Skulltulas seem to occupy some of the small openings available. Carefully, they clear out these giant arachnids of the openings and still manage to dive into the spot at the last second. A switch lost in this death puzzle triggers the nearby door to unbar itself.

"Come on…!" Link calls to Malon from the last available opening on the far side, next to the door. "Just one more! Then, you can relax all you want!

"Okay… Okay…" Malon takes a deep breath. "Just wait for it…"

As the ceiling rises, Malon dashes forward, hoping that it would turn out well. However, as this is the type of work that always involves danger, of course something bad is bound to happen. Malon trips, landing herself on the square next to Link's.

"Oh, for the love of…!" Link quickly scrambles to pull Malon towards him. "Why do you always trip!"

"JUST PULL ME!"

Malon's feet nearly met its end just as the ceiling barely hits it. Link puts Malon back on her feet.

"What did I say, Mal! Watch your footing!"

"I can't help it! I always somehow trip!"

"You and your clumsy feet…"

SLAP! Link feels stinging pain on his cheek from Malon's hand.

"Hmm," Malon scoffs. "Rude… Insulting a lady…"

The next room has a painting with yet another Poe, a yellow one this time. Letting an arrow skewer the portrait, the air shakes. Above, blocks fall down, each of them having pictures of the parts of the Poe portrait on all sides.

"Solve the puzzle!" Navi orders. "Slide the blocks into place, so that the top sides make an exact copy of the Poe portrait!"

Doing as the bluish-white fairy said, Malon and Link quickly move the pieces into place, occasionally pausing to examine their progress. After a few trial and errors, they complete the puzzle. The blocks descend into the ground, revealing the yellow Poe they have sought for. Amy, the name by her sisterhood, is but no match to the experienced Heroes of Time. Soon, the yellow flame appears on the nearby torch.

"Three down, one to go," Malon counts off as they continue. "Where do you think the last Poe is?"

"Don't know," Link answers. "It's hard enough just to find one."

"Hey, why are we back in the main room?" Malon sees the familiar interior of the room they ended with.

"Because…" Link peers over the railings nearby, "our last Poe is down there."

The last one, the purple Poe, is in the middle of the torch gatherings. However, she seems to be keeping to herself and muttering. Either muttering, or…

"She's… crying…" Malon notices.

"Well, she DID lose her three sisters." Link draws his sword. "But, still, she has the last flame…"

As they walk up to the Poe, she hovers upward in surprise. With laughter that somehow has a hint of anger, she stares down at her assailants with her empty, colored eyes. Her body then begins to split, revealing four of her. The copies then surround Malon and Link, still keeping the face of indignation. All looked ready to take down the killer of their sisters.

"All right, this last Poe Sister is Meg!" Navi reports. "This is going to be tough, because they're four of her!"

"Great…" Link exasperates.

"So, how do we stop her… er, them?" Malon questions.

"Well, um…" Navi searches for an answer. "You need to figure out which one of her multiple images are real. Shoot that one out!"

A shot from Link's Hookshot reveals a fake, letting it disintegrate. "Fake!"

Malon pierces another with her arrows. "Which one is the real one! They all look the same!"

"Two left. Shoot them at the same time!"

SHANK! Link damages the real Meg, sending a hellish shriek that emits from her. She disappears, and then reappears with new copies.

"Man!" Malon readies her bow. "More of them?"

"Keep firing!"

They repeat the shooting, getting past Meg's illusions and hitting her herself. She shows a dead giveaway sometimes when she appears. Whenever Malon and Link notice, Meg spins every time she reappears. Sometimes, however, they can be a little too late, and Meg would lay a powerful smack on one of them with her torch.

Finally, Malon lays a clean hole in Meg with one final shot. Meg screams in pain, before her body becomes consumed in her purple flames. The last torch of the room lights up, combining the three colored lights with its own. The main room fills with the same brightness before. Soon, the elevator unreachable by regular means slides itself up, accessible for transportation.

Using the mystical platform, they enter a floor marked by red, blue, and white underneath. Obstructions protrude from the circular wall. Small rooms with bars at the entrance lined the wall in opposite directions.

"Where are we?" Malon asks Link.

"The Map…" Link examines the dungeon guide. "It looks like many rooms are around this one. But…" Link looks around, "I don't see anymore besides these two."

"Navi!" Malon shouts the fairy's name.

"Oh, yes, at your beck and call, Malon," Navi said sarcastically when she flies out of Link. "I just **love** helping you guys."

"Cut the act. Else, you're stuck here with us. How do we solve this one?"

"Well, let me take a look…"

Navi flits around the circular room, taking in everything and considering them. After a while, she heads back.

"Hmm, I think you can access those rooms on the Map by simply pushing the wall around and opening them," Navi advise.

"Push them?" Link's eyebrow goes up.

"Yes. The wall is very light to what you're thinking. Just grab one of those obstructions and push! You're gonna find a switch somewhere that will open the gates to the main monster's room."

The wall is light, yes, but it's still heavy. With effort, Malon and Link shove the wall into a circular motion, revealing the hidden rooms to explore. After stepping on some switches, they find the last one, flipping it to open the gate to the main monster's door, and soon, they unlock the giant door leading to the 'super' monster.

"What do you think the monster in this temple is?" Malon questions.

"Something strong, I guess," Link figures.

They walk up a stairway, leading up to a large platform closed by sharp poles and strong ropes. The platform itself has symbols of the Triforce on them, along with the middle painted blue with a pattern of the sacred triangles on it. The wall around them, circular too, is filled with portraits all showing the same painting: a dark setting of a path leading up to a castle hidden in the shadows. Two dead trees in the barren wasteland add to the morbid scenery.

"Uh, Mr. Monster?" Malon calls out. "If you're here, come out and show yourself! Better not be invisible or something!"

Her voice echoes throughout the room. No reply is heard, as her question does sound **a bit** unconvincing.

"Nobody's here!" Malon turns around and heads for the stairway. "Let's get outta here, fairy boy! We rid the darkness here!"

Link, however, is mesmerized by the portraits. Not because of the painting they show, but because he feels something… mysterious from them.

"Link!" she calls from the top of the stairs. "Come on! Let's go!"

"All right, all right…" Link tears his gaze away. "What strange pictures…"

SHING! Three poles suddenly pop from the ground and block Link's way to the stairs.

"What the…!" Malon stares at them from the other side.

"Hey!" Link grabs the poles, shaking them. "How did these come up!"

A snort of a horse breaks the air around them. The presence of a strong darkness tingles Link's senses. The energy the darkness emits is familiar, an energy he knows he had felt before. However, it is weaker, this source. Malon freezes on the spot, her eyes revealing one thing going on in her head now: fear.

"Malon?"

"Link… Be-Behind you!"

As his eyes direct themselves to the direction Malon specified, Link could feel his body grip the coldness to his new sight. It's a trap, and the one who set the trap is… Ganondorf. There he is, sitting on his black steed, the same Gerudo who now rules Hyrule. He still looks the same, the same black armor, the same face. It's as if he didn't age at all. One hand holds the pitched-black horse steadily, while the other wields a wicked staff.

A trap, and Link fell for it.

NEIGH! The horse's cry rumbles the room as it rears back. Ganondorf's eyes never left Link. They lock onto him, sending spasms of chills down Link's spine. Ganondorf chuckles as Link shudders from his gaze. Link sets his body straight with a shake.

"Ganondorf!" Link yells his cursed name. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"Ha ha ha ha…" the evil one chuckles again. "Ganondorf? What makes you think I'm the great Ganondorf?" a voice of riddles mixes with the terrifying one.

"What?" Malon couldn't believe this. "You're… You're not Ganondorf?"

"Hah hah hah! No, you fools! The King of Evil does not have time to waste his powers on the likes of you!" the imposter declares. "Unworthy meddlers… You, the boy who wields the cursed blade… You shall duel with his phantom!"

The imposter places a hand over his face, causing it to burn the skin away. Underneath is a black head masked by a skull. Two large, sharp horns shape itself on top. It is a face of a demon, this imposter has. The gem of the Gerudo, however, still hangs on his forehead, along with the same red hair on the back of his head.

The eye sockets begin to contain an unholy yellow light in them, representing his eyes. Phantom Ganon suddenly rears his dark horse back, then urges it on, towards a portrait. Dark energy swirls around the painting, and, in a second, Phantom Ganon enters the painting, riding up the path.

"Great. An evil spirit from beyond," Navi groans. "I hate these guys! Ganondorf actually made one of these ghosts!"

"Navi! Tell me how to stop him!" Link evokes her assistance.

"All right! Shoot him with your arrows when he comes out of one of the pictures!"

"Which one!"

"The one he's coming out of! Pay attention! Look at them!"

Link spots one of the paintings having Phantom Ganon galloping down the path. Towards the outside, he bets. Aiming his arrow, he steadies his grip as he waits for the imposter's appearance.

"Link!" Malon calls out from behind the poles. "Another painting has him coming out of it, too!"

"What!"

It's true. This other painting catches Link's eye as he watch Phantom Ganon gallop down that path, too. But, how can this be? He can't be in two places at once.

"Behind you!"

The portrait Link ignored earlier sprouts the same dark energy as Phantom Ganon leaves the portrait. The other copy of him in the other painting turns around and gallops the opposite direction. Link spins around to aim at the real one, but is too late as Phantom Ganon sends a lightning of pain from his staff down at Link.

"AAAHHH!" Link yells out as the spell makes contact.

Malon screams too and turns away momentarily as Link suffers from the energy. Crushing pain occurs in every part of his body. With this one hit, Link already feels weak and about to faint. He kneels down, his breath going critical.

"Link, Link! Are you okay!" he hears Malon's desperate cries.

Link is far from okay, but he manages to let his feet stand up. He shakes his head to chase away the dizziness of the pain. Malon couldn't help him; she's stuck on the other side of the entrance poles.

"Link, pay attention!" Navi commands. "Don't focus on all of the portraits at once!"

Link pulls out an arrow from his quiver, and sets it on his bow. However, due to his current strength, the bow shakes uncontrollably as he aims. Again, he looks around his surroundings, finding two Phantom Ganons galloping around in the portraits. Link, again, is caught off and Phantom Ganon appears behind him again. He is just about to send another soul-shattering spell when an arrow hits him in the side. Losing his opportunity, he 'dimensionalizes' into the portraits again.

"Fairy boy!" Link sees Malon wielding her bow. "I got your back!"

A jolt of confidence runs through Link as he finds his best friend there to cover him. Together, they should be fine.

As he progresses, Phantom Ganon keeps finding his every single attempt to attack Link failing as he gets arrows struck at him and his horse. He has to retreat every time an arrow flies at him.

"Enough…! Coward!" he finally stops and insults Link. "This is a duel between Ganondorf's phantom and the so-called Hero of Time!"

"Well, you're not making it a duel by just switching between pictures!" Link retorts wisely.

"Is that how you answer to his phantom! Then, duel we truly shall, Hero of Time!"

Stopping his confusing portrait assaults, Phantom Ganon dismisses his steed to a nearby painting. He hovers in the air, holding his staff, magical dust falling out of it, and ready.

"If the girl attacks me anymore, I shall not hesitate to finish this duel quickly and unfairly!" he threatens.

"Mal, do what he says!" Link demands.

"But, you… you can't just go against him!" Malon pleads.

"This isn't going to be any easier if you help!"

Malon slowly puts down her bow, feeling regret for this. Horrible regret, accompanied by heightened fear.

"See you handle this!" Phantom Ganon yells.

He lets fly one of his magic attacks, in a form of a shining ball of light. Link puts his shield up, dispelling the magic on contact. It's strong enough, however, to push him back a few meters.

"Navi!" Link whispers loudly to her.

"Answer his magic attack with an attack of your own!" comes a reply.

"Hit his attack? With my sword?"

"Yes! Yes! Sick him when his magic attack stuns him!"

Another magic attack comes right at him. This time, Link counters it back with a swipe. Amazingly, the spell flies backwards towards Phantom Ganon. Caught off guard, the attack paralyzes him, lowering him to the ground. Link rushes up and quickly lets the blade of evil's bane slash the ghost. A deep wound is made thick across the body, but no blood comes out. Phantom Ganon levitates back up, a weak chuckle escaping his lips.

"Heh heh heh… It'll take more than that to get rid of me, boy!" Phantom Ganon winds up his staff again. "This time, I will not be attacked by my own spell!"

Again, the magic attack shoots through the air at Link. Again, Link reflects it back with his sword towards the evil spirit. However, this time, the spirit is ready, and, using his staff, hits back his attack towards Link. Now, Link is caught off guard.

"ARGH!" the attack smacks into his right arm. It brings so much pain that it begins to numb the arm's nerves. Soon, Link couldn't lift it up. His shield is now useless. He has only his sword to help him now. It, however, is still a way to attack.

"Link! Hang on!" Malon cries.

"Ha ha! The Hero of Time couldn't have taken that too well, could he?" the spirit taunts.

"Urgh… I still have some fight left in me, phantom!" Link retaliates.

"Oh, ho ho! Let's see how much!"


	36. Minuet of Forest, Part 4

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 36- Minuet of Forest, Part 4**

**Forest Temple; Day**

A game of who catches the magic attack ensues, as Link now pays more attention to his battle with the ghost, Phantom Ganon. Every time one of them reflects the attack back to the other person, that other person would do the same. In this one, however, Link accidentally sends the attack flying off to a wall. The next second, he sees Phantom Ganon swirls his staff, sending off brilliant sparks of many colors. Then, he flies at him, his staff pointed at Link the sharp end. Quickly, Link halts him with his sword, then pushes him back.

"You are weak!" Phantom Ganon taunts when he returns to a safe distance. "You are exhausted! Surrender, and I shall let death be your rest!"

"Don't listen to him, fairy boy!" Malon's supporting voice contradicts from behind the poles. "Don't give up!"

"C'mon, Link!" Navi yells out her support. "Just pay attention and stick to it!"

Link couldn't take it anymore. "Argh! Will everybody just shut up! It's bad enough for me right now, but all your yelling can't make me think! Mal, I appreciate your unwavering support, but I'M OKAY! Navi, I appreciate your help, too, but I GET THE PICTURE! Phantom Ganon, I know you're taunting me to make me give up, but ENOUGH'S ENOUGH!"

Everybody stops and blinks, very surprised by Link's outrage.

"Okay, then, fairy boy." Malon shrugs. "I'll try not to yell so much."

"Fine, suit yourself, Link." Navi sighs. "A fairy can really take oh so much."

"Crazy boy…" Phantom Ganon mutters. "Take this!"

Another battle to deflect the magic attack goes on. Link, still having one arm usable, again puts more attention to the bright energy coming at him. Sending the deadly light back and forth, he wonders if he's ever going to get the ghost. Finally, after enormous effort, Phantom Ganon begins to falter from fatigue. Link smacks his magic attack right back at him. The spirit is too late on the draw, and his spell catches him and pulls him to the ground. Link runs up, then slashes with all his might. Soon, the spirit couldn't take it anymore. He groans, and his body soon hovers into the air, motionless. Fire ignites on him, burning away his body by the second. The torching spirit slowly makes his way towards the middle, where a dark portal opens up on the very center of the platform.

"Hey, kid," Ganondorf's voice sudden fills the air, the source not of the room, "you did quite well… It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill…"

"Ganondorf!" Link shouts. "Show yourself!"

"Ha ha ha… Fool. Why reveal myself when you're not worth it?"

"He took out that ghost, jerk!" Malon answers back sharply. "He's strong enough to take you down!"

"Yes, he did defeat the dark spirit… But he has defeated only my phantom… When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!"

Suddenly, the ghost begins to cry pain. He grips his head, moaning uncontrollably.

"ARGH!" he wails. "What… What the hell's going on!"

"What a worthless creation that ghost was!" Ganondorf's real voice booms. "I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

"No!" the phantom screams in protest. His body begins to break down into the portal below. "You can't do this to me!"

"You useless piece of magic! You do not deserve to be my phantom!"

"No! Please, forgive me! Spare me, great one!"

"The King of Evil does not show mercy! Begone!"

As he lets out cries, the phantom gets sucked into the portal. Soon, the whole body is gone with the portal, never to be seen again. The blue light of transportation appears, along with a Heart Container. Link, woefully tired and aching, lets his body tumble onto the floor.

"Fairy boy!" the poles withdraw themselves and let Malon through. "You okay?"

"Oh… never been better…" Link moans.

"You did it! C'mon, I'll get you out of here…"

With effort, Malon grabs their new Heart Container and drags Link towards the blue light. Soon, the feeling of the temple leaves them as they depart.

**Chamber of the Sages**

Encased in a clear diamond barrier, Malon and Link are led to the ancient world of the Sages. The barrier disappears, landing them on the carving of the Triforce underneath them. Facing the platform with the symbol of the Forest, they find it shine with the same blue light. A figure rises through, concealed by the brightness. But, they can see the shape and height of the person. And the height is rather short.

"Saria?" Link recognizes her form.

The light fades away, revealing the female Kokiri that Link mentioned.

"Thank you…" Saria begins her greeting with those words. "Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage… I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple…"

"It… It is you… Saria… I…"

"I always believed that you would come. Because I know you…"

"Saria, I'm sorry!" Link bursts out all of a sudden. "These seven years, I left you… You still remember… and defended me… I… I left you for seven long years without telling you… I… I… I had to go to the Temple of Time and stop-"

"No…" she pauses him. "You don't have to explain it to me… Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world."

"I… I… Saria… Sometimes, I wish it wouldn't be that way."

"Still… it's your destiny… and mine. Don't worry, Link… I'm okay with all of this… I accept my responsibility… and…" Saria urges a sad smile, "I… can stop pretending… that you're one of us… I can see who you are… and I accept it."

"… Thanks, Saria… That's what I wanted always… wanted to hear from you."

"I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you… Now, please take this Medallion…"

Like Rauru before, Saria raises her arms to bring a medallion into existence. A green one with the symbol of the Forest appears over Link and Malon's heads…

The Forest Medallion…

The power of the Forest by Saria…

Soon, their visions white out as they leave the Sacred Realm.

"Saria will always be… your friend…"

**Kokiri Forest**

The deceased Great Deku Tree fills Link and Malon's eyes as they descend next to it. Compared to the tree, they look like small animals huddled against the roots.

The presence of the ash-colored tree presents a mournful air, but Malon and Link can sense that the forest is returning back to normal.

"Great Deku Tree…" Link gazes at the dead guardian. "It's… been a while."

"Too much… for you to see him again," Malon said.

"Well, I… I can live with it… I can go on, because that's what he said. One of the reasons why I go on is for him… He gave me a request… A last, dying request… and I shall fulfill it."

"Oh, Link…"

"I'm okay. It's just… I miss him."

"Me, too…" Navi joins in the scene. "He was such a great, wise spirit… It hurts me to see him like this now."

"Cheer up, guys!" Malon tries to spread her alternative mood. "Say, look over there! Is that a sapling?"

"A what?" Link perks up to the word.

"A sapling!"

"Here?" Navi couldn't believe it, either.

"Yeah, right here!"

Malon points over to a highly sunlit sprout just a few meters away from the dead giant. The sapling has two, rich green leaves, and is shining its vibrant color brightly.

"A… A sapling!" Link bends down to get a closer look.

"A new… Deku Tree has been born!" Navi exclaims.

"It almost looks like it's moving…" Link notices a slight shiver, "like it's very alive or- AAHH!"

Link jumps back as the sapling pulls itself from the fertile ground. The stem it showed earlier isn't a stem, but a branch of a larger sapling. The sapling itself is a giant, round wooden plant, with more branches and leaves, and a face on it just like its predecessor. Its height, however, is expected of a sapling from the Great Deku Tree; it's short down to Link's shoulders.

"Whoa!" Malon nearly gapes.

"Who… Who are you!" Navi questions.

"Hi there!" it greets. "I'm the Deku Tree sprout!"

"Sprout?" Link repeats. "So, you are the sapling to the Great Deku Tree?"

"Yep!" it smiles gleefully. "Because you, Malon, and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!"

"Uh… you welcome?" Malon returns.

"He he!"

"Well, good things do come out of bad things, I guess," Link said.

"Hey, have you seen your old friends, Link?"

"Yes, but-"

"None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they?"

"Yeah. I'm not really Kokiri, am I?"

"Yep! As you guessed it, you're a Hylian! Because of that, you were always bound to leave this forest."

A new question emerges immediately in Link's mind, one he has never wondered about before since he found out he's a Hylian. "Tell me, Deku Tree sprout, how did I… how did I come to be here?"

"Oh, I guess I have to tell you that, too," the sapling said, dropping the smile. "Me and the Great Deku Tree knew it would have to come to this day when one of us will have to tell you, Link. About you being a Hylian, and about your whereabouts."

"I… I have to know…" Link said. "I can't live on knowing I'm from somewhere else, and not knowing where that place is."

"Unfortunately… I do not know where you are born from, Link."

"You… You don't?"

"I'm sorry… I know how hard it is for you to never find that home you truly belong in… I've known that you long desire to find that place, ever since you realized you couldn't fit in with the Kokiris. You wanted to be with your own people… You are now, Link, as you discovered along your journey."

"Yes… I know…" Link then couldn't leave out this final question. "My… My… family… I… What happened… to them? Why… did I end up here so long ago?"

The sprout sighs. "Oh, where to begin…? Okay… I'll start off somewhere… Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world."

"The… The Great War?" Malon asks.

"Yes… One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest… The mother was gravely injured… Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest… The Deku Tree could sense that this was one of the children of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest… After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri."

Gone. Link's mother… his only family member he now knows… was gone. That's why… he's here. "… M… M… Mother…" Link stutters. He has a tear coming down his left eye.

"Fairy boy…" Malon comes close and puts her arms around him. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Yes, Link…" the sprout said. "Your mother gave her life to make sure you survive. She gave you her love… Her dying love."

"It's okay, fairy boy… I know how you feel… I lost my mother, too…"

"I'm… I'm… fine," Link lets go. "I mean… I really didn't know her. I was just a baby then." he turns to the sapling. "Deku Tree sprout… What about… the rest of my family…?"

"Sadly, this is as far as my knowledge goes," the sapling answers. "I'm sorry, Link."

"That's… That's okay… At least, I know… what I should know."

"Your day of destiny has come, Heroes of Time. You have learned your own destiny. You know what you must do."

"To save Hyrule," Malon finishes. "But, wait, I'm one of the heroes of destiny?"

"Oh, yes. Your life is but an important road of Fate… You are not simply a Hylian working her whole life in this world. You two were meant to save Hyrule by Fate… 'Tis was no coincidence that you met Link in the Market that day… Nor is it that you traveled along with him."

"I… I… I'm bound by Fate? I met Link… not because he wanted to ask me… but by Fate? And… I went along with him… because of Fate?" Malon feels Fate is picking on her for some reason.

"The Great Deku Tree didn't tell me this," Link said. "He didn't tell me that I was fated to meet the other child of destiny in Hyrule Castle Town."

"The Great Deku Tree only told you what was needed to continue your quest," the sapling explains. "Now, Link, Malon, break the curses on all of the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!"

Malon and Link leave the sprout with farewells. They exit via the short tunnel.

"You okay, Link?"

"Yeah."

"I know this must be kinda hard on you. The… family thing and whereabouts and all."

"Yeah, you know. Just… deal with it."

"Hey!" Mido's voice hits the air.

They find him blocking the tunnel's entrance.

"You…" he points at Link. "What happened… to Saria?"

"Mido… Saria…" Link can't seem to find the right comforting words. "Saria won't be… coming back."

Mido gives a sorrowful sigh. "… Oh… I see… I knew it… She's not coming back… Saria won't ever come back…" he then shakes his head suddenly. "But… I… I… made a promise to Saria…"

"Promise?" Malon repeats.

"Yeah. If Link came back, I would be sure to tell him that Saria had been waiting for him…"

"Tell him… what?"

"Saria… She waited for him… because she… really… liked…"

Mido pauses, considering the last word for a moment.

"Hey, you two," he said. "If you see him somewhere, please let him know…"

"I…" Link knows the last word that has just been withdrawn. "I…"

"And also… I'm sorry for being mean to him," Mido said quickly. "Tell him that, too."

"I… I will." Link gives a small smile. Hearing Mido's apology somehow just made Link's day.


	37. Prelude of Light

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 37- Prelude of Light**

**Potion Shop; Day**

An old woman sits behind the counter, petting a striped cat of a strange sort. Surrounding her are cauldrons of many liquids, all of which are giving out smoke. The only things keeping the shop alive and well lit are those torches beside her. But, then, she could put them out if she wanted.

She mutters, going over her old recipes and then some experimental ones. There's this new one she always wanted to try. But, she's missing one essential ingredient. Not only does she need it, but she needs it fresh picked.

Suddenly, the shop's door opens with a quick pull. A ring is heard from her entrance bell above. Two young adults come running in. One of them, a blonde, wears a green tunic over a white suit and holds a sword and shield strapped onto his back. The other is a redhead, having a dirty-white work shirt on covered partially by a yellow bandanna around her neck, and wears a large, light purple skirt with a brown imprint on the front, marked by patterns. The young man and woman pant heavily when they entered.

"What?" the hag stops her petting. "I'm not going anywhere. If you want my potions that badly, all you have to do is walk."

"Sorry, sorry…" Malon excuses. "We just…"

The hag then detects a scent emitting from them. A familiar scent. In fact, a scent of something she needs of the moment.

"What a mysterious smell…" she concludes. "You must have something!"

"Oh, yeah." Link begins to search his pack. "We were asked to give you… this."

He shows a large, red mushroom, fresh from the forest.

"That bum!" the hag incenses. "He had to go into the forest…"

The bum the hag is referring to is the famous poacher's son. Earlier today, Link and Malon found him with the help of their little friend, Cojiro. Cojiro is a blue Cucco that the Cucco lady gave to Malon (in trading back the happy Pocket Cucco) to help her return it to her brother. It didn't crow anymore… until now. It crowed in the forest, so they soon found the thin, pale man sleeping near the stumps in the Lost Woods. The man gladly took back his blue Cucco, complimenting Malon and Link as nice people. He asked them, since they are nice, to deliver this strange, fragrant forest mushroom to this hag. Thus, racing against petty time, they managed to get to the hag's Potion Shop, leading up to this moment.

"I see," the hag simply said as Link and Malon finished telling their story. "Hey, give it to me now!"

"Um… Here, then." Link places it on the hag's outstretched hand.

"Rude lady…" Malon mutters to Link.

The torches suddenly dispel their flames, completely darkening the room.

"Huh? Miss, your torches…"

"I need them unlit."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

Soon, the flames return, revealing everything again.

"If you see that fool, give this to him." the hag hands out a poorly wrapped package to them. "It is the strongest medicine I have ever produced. However, this potion will not work on a monster…"

Link finds the content to be made of liquid. He slightly opens up the package, seeing a strange potion of different colors inside.

"Miss… what's… what's going on between you and that man?" Malon asks.

"… As I said, none of your business."

"What does this Odd Potion do?" Link questions.

"Something. I made it from that mushroom that bum gave." the hag then sighs. "They say that there is no medicine that can cure a fool… I guess that's true…"

**Lost Woods**

"Eh?" Link finds a Kokiri girl instead of the carpenter's son near the stump. "Where's…"

"That guy isn't here anymore."

"Where did he go?" Malon asks her.

"Well… anybody who comes into the forest will be lost," the girl replies. "Everyone will become a Stalfos. Everybody, Stalfos."

"… What?" Link said. The answer is a little unnerving. The girl means to say that everybody that ever set foot in the Lost Woods will become an undead warrior.

"Yes. So, he's not here anymore. Only his saw is left." the girl's eyes somehow change strangely. "Hee hee."

"Well…" Link pulls out the Odd Potion. "We were supposed to give this to him."

The Kokiri examines the potion for a while. She gives it a sniff. "This… This medicine is made of forest mushrooms…" her head perks up. "Give it back!"

"Uh… sure."

The potion is relieved of his hand as the girl quickly snatches it.

"Here." the girl shows them the Poacher's Saw. "This is for all your trouble."

"Hmm…" Link takes it with caution.

"That young punk guy must have left it behind," Malon said.

"Heh heh heh," the girl giggles in an eccentric matter. "Are you going to be… too? Heh heh!"

**Temple of Time**

Stepping back into their main purpose, our heroes return to the sacred temple. They are to return due to Sheik's request earlier. They find him standing still at the side of the Pedestal of Time, waiting.

"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage…" Sheik said.

"As you said," Link replies shortly.

"But there are still other Sages who need your help."

"Four more… right?" Malon questions.

"Yes… In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful… You must travel over mountains… under water… and even through time…"

"… Through time?"

"Yes." Sheik then gestures an arm towards the pedestal. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time."

"All I need to do… to go back…" Link draws the humming blade, "is to put… the Master Sword back?"

Sheik nods. "By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years…"

"Will… everything be… the same seven years earlier?" Malon asks.

"Just as you have left it before being sealed away. Nothing more… Nothing less… Soon… the time will come when you will have to return here quickly…"

"Why?"

"In time, you shall find out. But until then… I will teach this to you for when that time comes…" Sheik pulls out his golden harp. "The song to return you to the Temple of Time… The Prelude of Light…"

With a starting tap, he picks high notes, letting it sound magnificently. Sharp tone fills the air as it finishes with the same pitch. Soon, the harp is accompanied by a soft music of an ocarina and a delicate voice of a female Hylian. The temple echoes the three beautifully, as the melody guides itself by only the light shining through the cathedral. It rests with the holiness of the element itself.

"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time, the Master Sword, and your fated existences…" Sheik starts, "you hold time itself in your hands…"

They have nothing to say. Silence comes in after the melody and the words of Sheik comings.

"Link, Malon, we shall meet again!"

Like before back in the forest, Sheik blinds them with a Deku Nut. A second later, he is nowhere to be found again.

"Oh, Sheikahs…" Malon rubs her eyes. "I really don't understand why they have to do that."

Link gives a sigh before walking up to the Pedestal of Time. He pauses as he stares down at the object with only the symbol of the Triforce on it.

"Go back in time… Back… to when we're ten years olds…"

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"… Only one way to find out." Link levels up the Master Sword to his face.

"Hey, hold up!" Malon comes up next to him. "Can't just leave me behind in time."

"Uh… I think it's leaving you **forward** in time."

"Does it really matter? Come on, let's see if it works…"

"Alright… Hold onto me, then…"

Feeling her grip around his left arm again, Link takes the sword in both hands. He gives it one more look before lifting it up. Then, he shoves the Master Sword back into the pedestal. The familiar blue light again makes a reappearance, engulfing Malon and Link as their visions become blurred and blinded by the white light ahead.

Their bodies go back into numbness, but with the feeling that they're floating into empty air. They can feel their bodies changing, changing back into something they haven't felt in a long time. Soon, the white light fades again, letting the multicolored sight enter Malon and Link's eyes. Blue light again, then the chamber of the Master Sword. Link gives a blink, then rustles his body. He could feel it, his little body covering his spirit once again. Everything is back.

Now, to deal with 'Time Sickness.' "Ah…" Link leans on the Master Sword firmly placed in the Pedestal of Time. He shakes his head.

Time Sickness, something Link read back home, is when a person switches between different aged bodies in a second. The person will get used to one of the bodies, then, when switching, the person forgets how it feels to be in the other body, so it takes a while before the mind actually recognize its current age of its body.

"Whoa!" Link feels his left arm drag down as Malon collapses onto the floor. "Ow…"

"Time Sickness…" he sighs. "Better get used to it."

Link takes a quick look at himself and Malon. Everything is still as it was before. His small tunic, his Kokiri Sword, his Deku Shield, and everything he ever found as a kid. His body is free from the white suit he was wearing as an adult. Although he feels more exposed, he does appreciate the breeze. Malon reverted back into her old clothes: her patterned white dress with her yellow bandanna still hanging around her neck. Her red hair is back to being as long as to her hips.

"Whew…" Navi flies out. "That was… sensational."

Navi is still a hundred percent the same.

"Oh…" Malon stands up with a wobble. "We… We're seven years back, right?"

"I think so." Link nods.

Malon takes a glance at herself. "Seems official. I'm back to being a little girl."

"Same for me."

"Well, just to make sure…"

**Market; Day**

The state of Hyrule Castle Town is back to being alive. Though, it's still confused about the latest thing since Malon and Link left it: Why did Princess Zelda ride out of Hyrule Castle with Ganondorf chasing behind?

"We're… We're truly seven years back…" Malon gazes at the same old people at the same spot before. "We're back!"

"How I miss being back…" Link feels like he never cherished such times.

They take a deep breath and exhale with all their might.

"So," Navi begins. "What now?"


	38. The Wet Door

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 38- The Wet Door**

**?; Day**

"Explain to me WHY we are here?" Malon asks annoyingly, hearing that accursed music of the windmill.

"Because… I think the Song of Storms can do us some good," Link answers.

Ever since our heroes learned the Song of Storms, Link wanted to know what happens when he plays it in the windmill at Kakariko. He remembered the water being drained from the village well, and that it had something to do with the windmill. Based from what he knows, a windmill draws water by spinning fast. And the last time he played the Song of Storms, the windmill spun at a speed that he thought could be 'fast.' So, the melody might do the trick and drain the well, where he heard there's something down there. He couldn't get to it as an adult, because Impa, now mysteriously missing during an investigation seven years later, sealed it off. So, the only way left is by going as a child.

"What good?"

"Drain the village well?"

"WHY would we want to do that?"

"You remember Impa sealing it off seven years later?"

"Yeah…"

"Something's down there."

"I don't think it'll do us any good," Malon protests. "First of all, draining the well will cut off the village's water supply."

"We'll put it back."

"Oh, right, we'll put it back ONCE we'll explain to them WHY we sucked it dry in the first place."

"It'll be for a while. They won't even notice. If they will, the water will be back in no time."

"But, fairy boy!"

Link walks up to the same music man of the windmill, still happily playing his music box.

"Go around! Go around! Oh, what now?"

"I got a song that might work, sir…"

Playing the Song of Storms, the same results occur like the one seven years later. The windmill starts to have a miniature rainstorm indoors, pouring heavy droplets on everybody. The rotary pillar starts to rotate faster and faster until it becomes a dizzy sight of speed.

Outside, the blades of the windmill crank up to full power, spinning at a dangerous rate. And the rainstorm occurred not only inside, but outside, too. Suddenly, the clear water of the well begins to lower as the source is being siphoned by the mill. Soon, it becomes empty enough to walk on dry enough land.

"Go around, go around, go around…" the music man somehow sounds tired. "What? It's going way too fast!"

Indeed, the rotary pillar still is at high speed and hasn't falter down a level.

**Kakariko Village**

"I don't know…" Malon looks down at the bare well. "I heard creepy things are in that well."

"Creepy?" Link peers down after her.

"Yeah, didn't you see that sign? Dark? Narrow? Scary?"

"… So?"

"Okay, how about this… I heard that a while back a rich man lived right on top of where this well here once was. He had, get this, an eye they said could see the truth!"

"See the truth?"

"I don't know what they mean by that, but it sounds scary."

"What's so scary about seeing the truth?"

"… Have you learned nothing about knowing the truth!"

"Okay, okay… Geez…"

"Anyway, I heard that man used something to easily see the truth. He didn't train his eye, they say, but created an instrument to help him."

"… And what's the point of all this?"

"His house was demolished right after he died… in his own house! They built this well right here where that house was after some time."

"… I don't see the point."

"Don't you get it! They say his ghost haunts the well!"

Link blinks. "Yeah…?"

Malon smacks her head. "A GHOST! Do you really want to go against something that could kill you!"

"I'm not afraid." Link shrugs. "But, wait… You said his house was destroyed right after he died?"

"Yes."

"What happened to his truth instrument?"

"Supposedly, it got buried in the basement he had."

"Basement? They didn't destroy that?"

"No. The old poachers left the basement alone. They flooded the place with groundwater and build the well connecting to the basement."

Link puts on a thinking face for a moment. "So that's what's in this well… That instrument…"

"Oh, no! You are not going to drag me down there! I heard the man did horrible things down in his basement!"

"Uh, define your term of 'horrible.'"

"I heard that whoever doesn't pay the man back with what they owe him gets captured by him and never brought back. Rumor has it that he then tortures them in the basement, does freaky experiments on them, bloody, gory things down there… He even made the place their graves…"

"But, that's rumor, right?"

"Yeah, but from what I've seen with you, a lot of rumors just so happened to be true."

"I'm still going down there."

"Please, Link! Please, no! His ghost probably haunts that truth treasure of his! I know you do all crazy things, but I'm begging you, don't go down there!"

Malon's eyes show complete worry and care for Link. He knows how much Malon deeply cares for him, and Malon does seem terrified of the prospect of going in the well.

"Mal… I… I'm going to be okay," Link assures.

"Please… don't go down there…"

"Malon…"

Malon suddenly grabs Link's hand with both of hers.

"Please?"

"Malon, I…"

"I know you, and you would do this kind of stuff, but… don't do this."

"I can't just…"

"Yes, you can!"

"But…"

Link now finds himself being embraced by Malon.

"Please… I don't wanna lose you, fairy boy… Please, don't go down there… Please… for me?"

Guilt is now rising in Link. Now, what?

But, Malon knows. Despite her pleadings, she could feel that Link really wanted to go down there. Down to where anything could happen. Should she let this happen? She doesn't know how to answer. But, one solution does form through all of this. She looks up to see Link's own worried face.

"Link… There's… There's really no convincing you, huh?"

Link doesn't reply, nor change his expression. Malon sighs to this.

"If… If you're going down there… then… I'm coming."

"… Really?"

"I can't just let you go alone."

"… Thanks, Malon."

"But, please, promise me… you'll be careful."

"I promise. But, you got to promise me that, too."

"I promise, then. We'll be careful down there. Whatever it is…"


	39. Down Below, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

******A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 39- Down Below, Part 1**

**Bottom of the Well; Day**

"Are you guys sure about this?" Navi asks when our heroes reached the bottom of the well. "You can always turn back if you want. I mean, do you really want to disturb the resting place of a ghost just for his treasure?"

"Are you scared, Navi?" Link catches the tone of her voice.

"No."

"Then, no reason to not go on, right?"

Navi sighs. "Oh, all right. Just be careful down here. I sense some bad things in the basement."

After crawling through the source of the well, which is nothing more than a hole, they find themselves in a rotted, but manmade tunnel. Taking out the large Skulltula blocking the way, they take a look around. The floor has a mesh wire frame stained with old, brown blood. Chains hang from the ceiling. Earth is starting to leak through the walls. Last but not least, a skeleton leaning against the wall adds to this first room.

"Hey!" Navi flies over to it. "I can hear the spirits whispering in this room…"

"What do they say?" Link questions.

"'Look for the eye of truth… It shall bring courage to move forward…' What?"

"'Eye of truth…'" Malon repeats. "'Courage to… move forward'? Now, what do they mean by that?"

"To move forward…" Link walks up to the skeleton. "Move forward to where? There's nowhere to move forward to. This room has no doors or anything."

"Truth… Truth…" Malon starts to pace around. "Truth that will lead us onward…"

She kicks a dirty bone lying around hard. It shoots away from her towards a wall. However, instead of simply bouncing off the wall, it goes through, leaving no trace of it behind.

"Huh? Fairy boy… did you…"

"Did I what?"

"You didn't see that?"

"See what? What did I miss?"

"Hold on…"

Malon steps forward towards this 'wall.' It looks ordinary like any other wall, and it seems solid. Malon examines the brick wall, to see if there's anything strange about it. Nothing shows a difference. The only strange thing is that the wall just happens to be here, where there should be a door. But, it looks real enough to walk her face smack onto it.

_It could fool any eye…_ Malon thought. _But, it ain't gonna fool me!_

With a deep breath, she closes her eyes and moves forward. Instead of a thick vertical obstacle halting her, her body keeps moving, until it falls into a pool of shockingly cold water.

"Phtf!" Malon coughs.

"Uh… Mal?" she hears Link's voice on the other side of the illusion. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here!"

"Good. Because I thought I might have been going crazy…"

"You were crazy to begin with. Anyway… that wall is but a trick! Just walk through it!"

"Okay."

Soon, Link's body emerges from the wall. He looks back, to see if it really is an illusion.

"So, that's what it meant by the truth and stuff… You need to see past the illusions to go forward."

"Well, duh!" Malon said as she climbs out of the water. "The 'lies' are these illusions! The truth is nothing more than seeing past these eye tricks."

"I think the basement must be full of them," Navi concludes. "This is nothing more than a beginning test. Keep your senses up, guys. Until we find that 'eye of truth,' who knows what are truths and what are lies…"

The basement is one long tunnel that's connected with its other end by circling around the large middle, carved out center. It's flooded with cold water, where, later up ahead, Malon and Link find out the source is from a large structure of a head. Nearby is a wooden floor with the crest of the Royal Family on it. Playing Zelda's Lullaby and letting it provide comfort for a while, the floodwater is plugged stop, and soon the whole floor is drained. Remembering that pool of water at the beginning, they start to head back.

"Nothing's wrong down here," Link's voice echoes the corridors. "You sure a ghost lives down here?"

"You doubt me, Link?"

"I'm just asking if there is one."

"Well, I'm pretty sure…"

"I don't see anything like that. Besides that giant Green Bubble and those Skulltulas, I see nothing too scary here."

"Whoa, hold on!" Navi stops them at the turn up ahead. She hovers over a dark imprint on a wall showing a figure of a demonic imp. "This wall… It says something here… 'Danger below…'"

Link considers this for a moment. "Sounds like an empty threat."

"Maybe…" Malon takes her moment. "Or, maybe it could be a trick."

"If it is, keep your guard up," Navi suggests.

"Well, let me take a look," Link said.

"Be careful, fairy boy…"

Link steps forward closer to the wall. Nothing unusual, his five senses tell him. But his sixth one tingles on end. It urges that something is not right here. Link takes another step forward to step away from the flood area, which is a mistake as he soon finds out that his foot couldn't find any ground to stand on. An illusion swallows the foot, and Link couldn't stop himself from falling into it.

"Link!" he feels his arm grabbed by Malon, trying her best to pull him back. "Hang on!"

But that isn't enough. Soon, Malon is dragged down with Link into the trick hole. They both fall onto a floor that seems untouched by the basement. However, it's carved out, marking man's doing. Malon, rather conveniently, lands again on Link.

"OWWW…!" Link groans through his teeth.

"Sorry!" Malon immediately gets off.

"… Oh… my liver…"

"What? Your liver?"

"Nothing. Goddess… you just keep falling on me."

"Well, it's still better than you falling on me."

"And HOW do you suppose that?"

"Because… boys should take the brunt of things for girls. It's called… um, 'chivalry.' It's a knight's code of honor."

"… I would like to get my hands on that man that thought of this 'chivalry'…" Link mutters to himself.

Ahead, they find a pool with a liquid that is all too familiar to them, especially Link. Green, decaying substance flows freely in this depression. A closer look reveals that wooden planks have fallen into the pool, and that bones of unfortunate people are peaking the surface. Around the floor are silver Rupees. Nearby, a ReDead kneels in its moaning.

"Collect the silver Rupees," Navi orders. "I think something should happen when you do that."

"Well, that's easier said that done." Malon takes a glance at the places the Rupees are.

"Especially… **that**." Link gives a dreaded look at the green liquid.

Nevertheless, they carefully scour the floor for the money. They find a Map, and also discover that many traps above lead down to this earth-carved floor. Taking quick noting and tracing it with the basement's Map, they estimate their best of the locations of these 'lies.' After finding the silver Rupees (unbarring a door), Malon and Link reach back on the first floor, or basement first floor, actually.

After a while, they stumble into a room filled with unlit torches but one, two statues of a diabolic bird, and… coffins.

"Oh, no…" Malon whimpers. "Anything but this…"

"What's wrong?" Link questions.

"Well, let's see," Malon begins to answer the dumb question. "Because death is all around us, don't you think that maybe the undead will suddenly pop out of the coffins, hmm?"

"I don't see how that's possible…" Link couldn't catch on. "Being dead means you stay dead, especially in these metal coffins."

"Ah, no, fairy boy. We've been through the dead a lot of times," Malon replies sarcastically. "Don't you think that MAYBE they could just slide off the lids and climb out!"

"Uh, okay… If it's possible, I guess…"

"YOU GUESS? LINK, THEY WILL AS FAR AS I KNOW!"

"Shh! Quiet, you two!" Navi whispers anxiously to them. "There's a Gibdo over there…"

A ReDead covered in rotting white bandages stands very still next to its coffin, wide open. Luckily, it hasn't paid any heed to the voices nearby.

"Right, a Gibdo." Link notices. "Let's get rid of it, then open the other coffins."

Malon smacks her head. "No!"

Link doesn't respond. Instead, he forces Malon to accept with a simple glance into her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm lighting the torches. That way, **you're** protecting me!" Malon compromises.

Slowly and steadily, they fire up the torches one by one. Each one opens up the coffin next to it. So far, nothing undead in them. Just a few Keeses, and a Small Key, but nothing… yet. Soon, one remains.

"Let's stop while we're ahead," Malon suggests.

"And what? Leave this last one?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, it's just one more. What's the harm in opening one more coffin?"

"What's the harm in pushing our luck? You ever thought of that?"

"No harm at all."

Malon sighs. "Okay, whatever…"

Lighting up the last torch with a Deku Stick, the lid starts to slide off of the coffin sharply. Dust suddenly blocks Malon and Link's visions. Link quickly starts to wave the dust away when he hears Malon scream.

"Mal! What's wrong!"

Clearing the air in front of him, shock hits Link as he sees a Gibdo on Malon. It's wrapped around her paralyzed body. It begins to cover Malon's neck with its mouth. Then, it drives in its teeth, starting to suck Malon's soul through it.

Link makes no hesitation as he charges in. He takes his sword and drives it through the Gibdo's head, effectively disabling it to continue. The Gibdo lets go, having a gory hole in its head. Weakened, it starts to move around in a strange pattern. Link takes out his Boomerang and finishes it by slicing the Gibdo's head off. The falling body becomes a bloody geyser as the head starts to roll away from it. Link rushes up to Malon, breathing heavily on the ground.

"Malon… are you okay?"

"Y… Y-Yeah… I'm… I'm fine."

Link lets out a relieved sigh.

"Fairy boy… I'm… I'm… cold…" Link could see her shivering noticeably. "I'm… I'm so cold…"

He lifts Malon up to her feet, still shivering and breathing quickly. It's like nothing she has ever experienced, having her soul being sucked out. Malon felt detached the moment her spirit started leaving the body. Once her spirit came back, she found the body cold and tired, unlit by her soul. She continues trying to get her body back in the right way.

Malon then feels Link as he embraces her. Warmth. Something she desire now. But, it is the best type of warmth she could ever want. The warmth of her best friend. In a flash, her fears and physical ailments begin to go away as Link and his warmth surge through her body and mind. Malon feels so nice and fuzzy from the hug. She feels she's cared for. She feels she's worried for. She feels she always have Link to protect her. She feels… she always have Link there for her. Now and forever.

"You feel better now, Mal?"

"Yes." Malon somehow couldn't stop herself from hugging back. "I feel… much better… with you… Thanks…"

"Uh, hey, you're welcome." Again, Link feels the red coming to his face. At least, Malon can't see it.

"You're so… warm, Link… You're… You're my warmth… I… just want to hug you… forever."

"… Me, too."

It seems like a silent **forever** after that last sentence. Somehow, the darkness and the air of the dead didn't seem to be around them now. It's as if what they're doing is warding them off.

"Uh, I hate to break up this nice moment between you two," Navi cracks the quietness, still confused by how this unique friendship between Malon and Link works, "but, we've got to move on. Do you really want to hug each other **down here**?"

"Oh! Right!" Malon leads her arms away from Link.

"For once, that's the best advice I've heard all day," Link said.


	40. Down Below, Part 2

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 40- Down Below, Part 2**

**Bottom of the Well; Day**

After exploring the rest of the basement (or so they think), our young heroes feel that the Bottom of the Well is more of an annoyance than a torture chamber. To start off, when Malon and Link reached a room with flamed Keeses and a Beamos, it took them many tries just to get past the 'lie'-riddled floor (they resorted to using a poking Deku Stick). And a Like-Like on the other side does not settle them as a good reward. Link got himself swallowed by it, then lost his Deku Shield during the spit out. Fortunately, out of determination and… frustration of the basement, Link chopped the Like-Like into many little Like-Likes, recovering his shield back.

"You know, ever since we got down here, we haven't seen that ghost you're talking about earlier." Link remembers.

"Yeah… I'm getting doubts about that," Malon agrees. "This place is annoying. More annoying than scaring the heck out of me. Stupid illusions…"

"And we still haven't found that instrument."

"Hmm… Let me see the Map," Malon asks.

A spot on the basement's Map reveals a secret room in the empty pool of water at the beginning.

"How about there?" Malon points. "Should be something there…"

The **somethings** are pale, bony hands that Malon and Link can easily assume, 'Hey, they're dead!' Each has red, malicious-looking nails, and the arms are very long and sickly-looking. Four of them, their source from the ground, are waving in the air aimlessly in polar directions from each other.

"Navi…" Link calls.

"Hmm…" Navi scans the arms as soon as she comes out. "No idea. Looks a little too strange to me."

"What should we do?" Malon questions.

"Chop them?" Link suggests.

"I don't know… exactly…" Navi replies. "Maybe slicing them, but… I don't know if that's a good idea or not."

Link draws his little Kokiri Sword and steadily ambulates his way towards one. He soon comes into range within it and him. For a second, nothing happen. Then, the hand bolts for Link's head and grasps it, halting the surprised Link by holding him.

"Link!" Malon cries.

"Malon, behind you!" Navi calls.

A large monster looms out of the ground. It's a disfigured form of some sort. Its skin is of the same characteristics as the hands. Pale, bony, sickly. But, this big being is more 'humanoid' shape. It has a body, but with no feet. It has arms, but no fingers whatsoever, just oversized red nails. It has a neck, but it stretches long. It has a head, but… it's bent back to where its face is completely looking at the ceiling.

"Dead Hand!" Navi shouts from her position above the monster. "That's where these hands came from! Don't bother with those hands! They're lifeless, so you can't kill them! Aim for the head here!"

Malon aims a Deku Seed at the weak point, but it ricochets off to a wall.

"Malon! Just let it come to you! It'll lower its head and then you can attack it!"

With a nod, she waits. The undead beast comes as close as possible, and for a split second, Malon thinks of retreating, but stays still. The Dead Hand lowers its head, revealing a gruesome, deformed face with empty black eyes. Mistake it makes, however, as the face gets a Deku Stick whacked to it. Shocked, the Dead Hand turns around, cowering away from its underestimated enemy. Soon, it buries itself underground.

With a realization that he could release himself, Link hacks away the hand stuck to his head. The thin grappler lets go, and takes time to recover itself beneath the surface. Link gags as he tries to soothe the nail marks on his neck.

"Fairy boy!" Malon calls him. "Do that again!"

Link coughs. "Do… what?"

"Get one of the hands to grab you again!"

_Is she INSANE?_ Link gapes to this plan.

"WHAT? I'm not going to-"

"You will have to if you wanna get outta here alive!"

_That's what I'm TRYING TO DO!_

"C'mon, do it, Link! I have it worse by taking care of the Dead Hand!"

"Oh, yeah? Just come over here and let one of these hands grab your head!"

"Look, just do it!"

Malon jumps forward and pushes Link towards another hand. Like before, the cold, thin, but strong body part clutches Link's head. On the other side, Dead Hand rises again, seeking out its captured victim. Again, Malon blocks its way, and gives a smacking to its head. Scared, it finds safety in the ground once more.

"Mal, are you crazy!" Link snaps as he frees himself. "I'm not going to- HEY!"

Malon, ignoring Link, shoves Link again and lets another groping hand lay itself on him. The Dead Hand reappears for a repeated performance. Fearsome as it is, its brain is acting like it's dead as Dead Hand finds itself in Malon's Deku Stick trap. One hit, and it groans a final tune. The head leans over and drags the body to the ground. Malon, alleviated, sees Dead Hand twitching as it starts to quickly decompose on itself.

"Yay! Another victory for the farm girl!" Malon cheers. "And this one bites the dust… Hee hee…"

Sometimes, a little cheer like this in a place like this is a little too strange…

"Fairy boy, I got 'em! So, that makes the score between us- What's wrong?"

Link stares at her with great restraint in his mood. His eye is twitching, and a blood vessel is showing through his forehead.

"Oh, nothing," Link replies with the same strain in his voice. "I just feel… a little irritated right now."

"Uh, sure… Whatever." Malon shrugs. "Hey, look! A treasure chest!"

Inside is a glass tinted with purple on one side, blue on the other. It's a darker shade in the middle, in a form of a diamond. The colored glass is encased by a dark purple handle, with maroon spikes on top.

"This must be it." Link examines the fine tool. "The truth instrument."

"So, how does it work?" Malon takes the glass from him. She looks through, but everything seems the same.

"Hmm. Let me check the chest…" Link finds a wet piece of parchment on the bottom of the chest. "Okay… 'Congratulations, to whoever defeated my ghost, the Dead Hand. I shall now be free of my curse as you're reading this. The curse of knowing the truth, being completely rational, and never showing emotions, namely, my mercy towards others, has greatly made me suffer the moment I died. I now realized my mistake and resolved to be a better person. Defeating my ghost is the final step towards freedom. I'd thank you personally, but I must be going to rest in peace. Now, for my treasure. The Lens of Truth that you now hold in your hand simply lets you see pass physical illusions against the mind by, well, looking through the glass! Isn't that handy? Instead of those damn trainings of the mind to let the eye see the truth, I just made this special lens and got it over with. Check everywhere for mysterious things, including my basement if you want some more spine chilling thrills! And also outside, because there are physical illusions everywhere! That's why I made the Lens of Truth… and the Lens of Truth is why I created the physical illusions here myself, just to have fun and torture people… Heh heh heh heh…'"

"Um, okay, I get it…" Malon nods slowly. "But, why did he write laughter at the end of his letter?"

None of them answered.

"Well, whatever. Let's try the Lens of Truth!"

Malon and Link find the Lens of Truth to be highly useful in dodging the basement's illusions. Soon, their eased annoyance turns into cold wit scaring as they find a torture chamber in the middle of the basement. Blood, oddly shed new, covers the walls and the floor. Planks, where they serve a variety of torment, litter the place. Chains for goddess knows what hang around the ceiling.

"Horrible place…" Link takes another look around. "Look at all the blood."

"He actually tortured and killed them… here…" Malon said. "Sick. I feel sick all of a sudden… Let's get outta here. We got what we came for."

"Malon…" Link starts to point his finger towards an object, "is that…?"

Meat? Like the blood, red, detailed meat are scattered around, and also seems fresh… Cut and torn freshly flesh…

"Okay, NOW we're getting outta here!" Malon declares, pulling Link by his arm before he could react.

Before Link could say, "What the…," Malon has already dragged him to the hole leading back to the opening of the well.


	41. Bolero of Fire, Part 1

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 41- Bolero of Fire, Part 1**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

"Dad… Please… just try to work harder," Malon pleads to Talon.

Our young heroes decided that maybe one last visit to Lon Lon Ranch before the seven-year travel has to be called to order. So, they refreshed themselves at the farm, remembering the good times (even those in the future), and have some fun playing around since Malon and Link are back to being their ten-year old selves.

However, time flies, and soon, it is time to go.

"Of course I will!" Talon replies to this strange request. "After all, that's what got this ranch goin', didn't it?"

"I know… but, work hard anyway. And don't be so lazy, Dad. Go to sleep earlier."

"What's all of this? I'm fine by myself, Malon. Why do you suddenly hafta tell me what to do?"

"Well… it's… it's for the better. You know… When I return?"

"I can take care of myself, sweetie. You hafta worry about takin' care of yourself."

"I'm okay. I've been through a lot. I just hope that you're okay, too, Dad."

"I will."

"And… take care of Epona, okay, Dad?"

"She'll be fine and dandy when you come back."

"Thanks, Dad." Malon gives her father a hug.

Just then, Link comes in riding on Epona.

"Hey, I think Epona is good to be ride on." Link strokes her neck. "She's strong and fast enough, don't you think?"

"She's staying here, fairy boy," Malon said sternly.

"Really? Aw, great."

He lowers himself from Epona to the ground.

"Well, Mr. Talon, we have to be going now," Link said as he shakes his tunic.

"You two be careful, alright?" Talon said.

"Don't worry a thing, Dad! We're fine!" Malon then strides over to Epona. "And you, too, Epona. Be good here, okay, while I'm gone?" Malon asks while she caresses Epona's face.

The colt lets out a small snort, then nuzzles Malon in the face.

"Okay, then!" Malon lets go of Epona, heading for the ranch's entrance. "Bye, Epona! Bye, Dad! See you… um, later!"

**Temple of Time**

"Right, so if we could go backwards in time…" Link recalls as he treads over to the Master Sword, "we could go forward…"

"Easy enough," Malon said.

Link puts his hands around the hilt of the fabled blade, feeling its familiar energy. It hums mysteriously, and seems to vibrate in his hands. Even though he knows this feeling already, it still feels new. His left arm drags as he feels Malon's arms around it.

"Okay, pull it!" Malon yells.

"Urgh! Huh? Hey, it won't budge!"

"What?"

"It won't move!"

"It won't move? WHAT? You can't pull the Master Sword out?"

"No."

"But… But… that means we're stuck here!" Malon begins to panic. "That means we hafta wait for seven years before… And also, without the Master Sword, we can't-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"What?"

"I was just playing around. I didn't even pull on the blade for one thing. I just thought that maybe a little humor could-"

SLAP!

"Ow!" Link finds a burning in his cheek from Malon's slap.

"Do you know how serious this is, Link?" Malon snaps. "If you can't pull the sword out, that would have been a big problem!"

"You didn't have to slap me for it."

"Well… I was panicking from your joke."

"Right. Anyway… hold on."

With that being said, Link pulls the sacred blade from its pedestal. Like before, the blue light encompasses the two, swallowing them in an eternal white light. Again, Malon and Link's bodies float in vacuum as they feel it change into something else. Like a dream, they leave the light in a daze, seven years later. They've grown back into seventeen-year olds. Link, finding the Master Sword in his hand, kneels down as Time Sickness gives its course on him. A sound of a collapsing body next to him gives word that Malon isn't doing too well, either.

"Okay…" Link pants a little. "Where to now?"

"I have no clue…" Malon replies.

"I do." Navi appears above them. "You remember those clouds over Death Mountain at this year?"

"Yeah… They were… sorta red, right? Like they're… on fire?"

"Strange, no? Let's check it out. Ganondorf may have done something on Death Mountain already…"

**Goron City; Night**

It took them long enough, but Link and Malon made it up to the famous city of the rock-eating cave people. Death Mountain, even though anybody can clearly see the unusual red clouds, still has the same features. Although, more rocks are around, mostly red, and boulders coming from nowhere are tumbling down the mountain at dangerous intervals. Still, Link and Malon successfully found their way through.

The indoor city of the Gorons is still the same, too. Great carvings, old and new, cover the place. Stairs still are accessible to reach certain levels. Holes leading to somewhere in the mountain are around. The bad thing? No Gorons.

Well, maybe except a small one rolling around on the third floor.

"I won't let you get me!" the Goron cries. "You probably work for Ganondorf!" it spins around quickly and rolls in the other direction, away from Malon and Link.

"Now, just hold on a minute," Malon said. "Since when do we **look** like Ganondorf's men?"

"You tell me…" Link shrugs.

"I mean, we don't even dress the part of big, evil, and dark."

"Stereotype," Navi concludes. "I'm telling ya, the world is so stereotypical."

"Judging a book by its cover."

"What?"

"Nothing, fairy boy… So, what, maybe we should stop him?"

"Bomb?"

"Okay, but you're handling it."

"It's not so scary. Just drop a Bomb and run."

"Well, anything that goes boom ain't what I do. I leave it for you."

Link rolls his eyes. He picks up a Bomb Flower nearby and drops it where it would explode just as the Goron comes within range. Just like he predicted, the Bomb gives the Goron a shock and stops him.

"How could you do this to me?" the Goron yells a second later. "You, you two are Ganondorf's servants!" the Goron uncurls itself, revealing his small body to them. "Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!"

"Whoa, whoa…" the real Link gives a look, making his way up to the Goron Link. "Did you say your name is Link?"

"Yes, infidels!" he roars, throwing his arms up. "I am the courageous Link! You shall not stand before my might!"

"Look, um…" Malon struggles for a second. "'Link,' my friend over here just happens to have your name."

"What?" Goron Link rears his head back a little. He takes a second glance at the real Link. "Your name is also Link?"

"Um, yeah." Link nods.

"Then…" Goron Link stares at the real Link's clothes, amazed by the similarity of it to what he's thinking, "you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link!"

"Uh… Dodongo Buster?" one of his brows rises.

Goron Link turns his gaze over to Malon. "And… And… you must be the other Dodongo Buster and Hero, Malon!"

"… Sure…" Malon slowly accepts the title. "Dodongo Buster and Hero, Malon."

"My dad is Darunia… Do you remember him?" Goron Link asks.

"Yes," Link answers. "He's our Sworn Brother, if I remember correctly."

"Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave!"

"Oh."

"It's a cool name! I really like it!"

"Really?" he couldn't see how his rare name could be so neat.

"Yeah! Link, Malon, you two are heroes to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet the both of you! Please give me your autographs! Sign it: To our friend, Link of the Gorons."

"A… A… Autographs?"

"Look, Link…" Malon starts.

"Yeah, Mal?"

"Not you, fairy boy. The other Link."

"Yes?" the Goron Link perks up.

"Where's… Where's everybody?"

"Oh… That… I guess it's not a good time to ask you for the autographs… Malon, Link, please help everyone! My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside!"

"Dragon?" repeats Link.

"Yes, yes! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Malon commands. "Your dad went to the Fire Temple? And there's a dragon inside?"

"Yes! He's going to be eaten!"

Goron Link begins to sniff, then couldn't control himself as he starts to sob.

"Calm down!" Link said. "We're not going to get anything done if you're crying. First of all, about this dragon… What can you tell us about it?"

"The dragon…" Goron Link stops sobbing, but his body now shakes greatly. "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons!"

"Ate… Gorons?" Malon's head tilts a little. A dragon that eats these people? Must have a good digestive system or something.

"Uh-huh! Volvagia eats Gorons! But, the hero of the Gorons back then destroyed it!"

"How?" Link continues to ask.

"Using a huge hammer… BOOOM!"

"Hammer?"

"A hammer! Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero!"

"What about the Gorons?" Malon switches topic. "What happened to them?"

"Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple…"

"Taken? By who?"

"Ganondorf! While my dad was out… Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia!"

"Darn it!" Malon curses. "If we don't get there soon, it maybe too late!"

"But, Link, how did Volvagia come back?" the real Link asks.

"Dad said that Ganondorf has revived Volvagia…"

"Figures," Malon said.

"As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia!"

"What about your dad?"

"He went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone…"

"Fairy boy, we know what we gotta do, right?"

"Right," Link replies. "Help our Sworn Brother save the Gorons before Volvagia gets to them."

"You would help them, right?" Goron Link asks.

"Sure, we will!" Malon nods. "We're not gonna let anything bad happen to them."

"Thank you! I don't know how I could help, but I'll give you this heat-resistant tunic and dress!"

Goron Link pulls out a red tunic, along with a dress of the same color.

"Heat-resistant what now?" Malon stares at the garments after she takes them.

"We make these Goron Tunics and Dresses for Hylians who are going to hot places. Mostly Death Mountain Crater," Goron Link explains. "It can stand up to the heated air near the lava very easily! It just feels like normal when you go in there!"

"How… convenient," Link compliments.

"Here, let me slide the doors down there open."

Somehow, Goron Link manages to make the carved doors open with an unnoticeable switch somewhere.

"Dad told me not to let anybody follow him into the temple, but… only you, Link and Malon, can save everyone! I'm sure that the shop owner down there will help you, and that Medigoron over there can help you also!" Goron Link said.

"Thanks," Malon expresses her gratitude. "By the way, how do we get to the Fire Temple?"

"There's a secret passage to it. Try to move the statue inside Dad's room!"

"Thank you, Link," the real Link expresses his gratitude. "We promise we'll get the Gorons back here safely. Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay, Link! Save everyone, and come back safely, too!"

**Death Mountain Crater**

After a preparation of supplies (plus a very expensive Giant's Knife by Medigoron, finally done after some long years) and donning of the Goron-made clothes, the two moved the statue mentioned by Goron Link, and found the steamy, choking air of Death Mountain Crater rushing in through the opening. The red garments are insulated enough, as they found out, to halt any intense heat to move through them. But, the material those are made out of somehow let hot body air flow through the clothing outward and set the cool air in. Very comfy, and it still has the same versatility of their same old clothes.

"Well, I can see why Goron clothes are expensive," Malon comments. "But, I don't understand why you have to buy that Giant's Knife."

"It's… a two-handed sword," Link explains simply, as if he could make it clear with just that sentence. "Can't get any better than that."

"Uh-huh… And how is a two-handed sword better than a one-handed?"

"More… power… okay?"

"… Nope. Don't see the point when you can just be satisfied with the Master Sword."

Link sighs. "It's a swordsman thing. You wouldn't understand…"

"Then, why did we spend all our money on it?"

"Because…"

"… Right… Because?" Malon eyes him curiously.

"… Because."

"Thought so. Wasting away all our money on that piece of weapon that I think could break. How did I agree to letting you buy that thing?"

"You didn't. I brought it while you were changing."

"Oh, right. And I smashed your foot after that because you didn't consult me."

"Painfully, yes."

"Why can't I buy nice things for myself?"

"Well, you never bother to buy them. How was I supposed to know you wanted to buy things for yourself?"

Soon, they reach a wooden bridge. A wooden bridge in a volcano just hanging meters above the bubbling lava below. Utmost strange. And the bridge is out, because it's disconnected ahead several centimeters.

"Great. Now, what?" Malon peers over the edge, grimly looking down at the orange, glowing liquid lake below.

"Hookshot."

"… Hookshot? Over this?"

"I won't let us fall. After all, my life is on the line, too."

"You better not. Else…"

"… That was pretty stupid to start with."

"Oh, shut up."

With Malon holding onto him, Link fires his springy gadget at the first beam above the other side of the bridge. Crossing the gap, Malon almost lost her grip midway. Luckily, Link's other arm is held nice and tight around her slender waist.

"Eek!" she quietly lets out when they reached the other side.

"… Was that a shriek?"

"… No."

"Hmm…"

It's times like these that something should just break up the moment. And today, their something is Sheik mysteriously landing at the far end of the bridge. He walks forward, skipping his greeting towards Malon and Link.

"It is something that grows over time…" he begins, "a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time…"

He pauses, keeping his eyes on them. But, unnoticeable to their eyes, he lets a small smile emerge behind his cover.

"Um, yeah…" Malon nods slowly. "I guess… our bond with Darunia hasn't gone stale, has it? We still share our sworn oaths to each other."

"Yes, it is in a way as you put it. Friendship, no matter with who, will grow as long as the people stay true to one another… Grow as close… as close as my vision can see."

That sentence strikes Link with embarrassment as he realizes Malon hasn't let go of him. With a little touch to her foot, Malon realizes this, too, and they both let go of each other. Quickly, they straighten themselves.

"Ah-hem," Link clears his throat. "We apologize for that."

"… I would not be as so disapproving of your… discountenance," Sheik contradicts. "What you have after all is a resolute virtue you and Malon share with persevere, no?"

"… Sheik?" Malon almost couldn't control her mouth from opening wide. "What…?"

"… The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go…" Sheik then pulls out his harp, reflecting the yellow and orange colors below. "This song is dedicated to the power of the heart… Listen to the Bolero of Fire…"

In the mist of the volcano's earthly sounds, a loud, marching music from the harp bounces off the lava and rides the hot air up and down. The crater cast back the rhythm of the song, striking the waves of the Ocarina of Time and Malon's voice just as they hover in the air. Again, the rhythm hits the crater's wall, then continues back for another performance by the three melodious sounds. It lets the lava's hot air levitate the music up, then slows down to a decrescendo as it falls back.

"Malon, Link… I'll see you again…"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Malon quickly reacts. "You're not just gonna let us do this by ourselves!"

She dashes forwards, but abruptly stops as a wall of fire that spurted from the bridge blocks her. Link and Malon watch uselessly as Sheik steps back a few paces, then disappears with a flash.

"Damn!" Malon, after the fire died down, examines the spot Sheik has just left. "And I thought I was going to get him this time."

"A bit too bad." Link shrugs, then walks past her towards a metal structure that signifies the Fire Temple's entrance. "C'mon, let's get in and get this over with."


	42. Bolero of Fire, Part 2

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 42- Bolero of Fire, Part 2**

**Fire Temple; Night**

Despite how strong Goron clothes are, our heroes feel uncomfortably warm when they enter the Fire Temple. Being in a structure that is completely submerged under the mountain's magma is a whole different story than traveling over it.

"Whew…" Malon feels sweat appearing all over her body. She wipes some of them off her neck. "… Hot."

"… Yeah." Link wipes some of his off, too.

"Really?" Navi gives a word. "Doesn't seem so hot to me."

"Wait, you're not heating up?" Malon questions.

"… No. Fairies don't suffer to conditions that are critical to Hylians. So, I don't feel different at all."

"Great… You're all fine and dandy while we have to endure this heat."

Ignoring this desired trait of Navi's, Malon and Link enter a room with platforms surrounded by fresh magma underneath. A pillar is stuck in the ceiling, and on the other side of the room, there lies the door to the Fire Temple's monster, probably Volvagia. And in front of it stands Darunia, looking strong as ever.

"Who's there?" Darunia shouts to them. But, all he sees are two people blurred by the hot air from the magma.

"Darunia!" Malon answers. "Is that you!"

Surprised that they know his name, Darunia leans in for a clearer view. "Is that you, Malon…?"

"Yes, it's me!" he hears her familiar, happy voice. "And Link's here, too!"

"Oh, it really is Malon and Link! You've grown so big since I last saw you two!" Even though they are tall, red blurs to his vision. "I want to have a talk with you, but now's not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him…"

"We know!" Link said. "Your son told us!"

"Link! If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon…" Darunia slowly lowers his head. "I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer…"

"Then let us go find it!"

"No… I have to go on ahead. I have no choice." Darunia then stares straight at them confidently. "Link, Malon… I'm asking you to do this as my Sworn Brother and Sister… While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people… The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction."

Darunia turns around, then unlocks the giant door.

"… I'm counting on you, my Sworn siblings!"

"Darunia, wait!" Malon cries, but he enters through the door. It shuts behind him, then resets its lock. "No! Fairy boy, we got to get in there! He can't face off with Volvagia when he doesn't have the hammer! He might not survive!"

"We can't get in there yet. We have to find the temple's Big Key first. And also we got to find that hammer…"

"Well, let's search through this temple, then!"

"Hold on." Link's attention turns to a small, caged extrusion. "There's a prison there, if you didn't know." he points at it. "We got to save the Gorons, too, not just Darunia."

Jumping across the magma pit via platforms, they find the prison housing a curled, trembling Goron and a treasure chest.

"Please… don't… eat me…" he said when he feels their presences. "If you eat something like me, you'll get a stomachache! You'll be sorry!"

Instead of hearing the roar of the dragon, the sound of the prison bars sliding open reaches him. He uncurls, finding Malon and Link freeing him with a nearby switch.

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you are." Link nods. "Go back to Goron City quickly. We'll free the others."

"Really? Thank you! I'll tell you a secret for saving me!"

"What is it?"

"I saw Darunia go through to that room," the Goron points to the locked door, "and you are wanting to get there, no?"

"Yes, we are."

"In order to get into that room, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling."

"You mean that?" Malon points at it.

"Yes. Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling right away!" he explains. "And now, I must be going. It won't do me any good to stay here any longer."

The Goron leaves the cell, then jumps across the platforms to the door. He leaves, heading for safety outside.

"Okay." Link stares at the pillar. "So, we have to get up there and do something about that pillar."

"Hmm." Navi darts up to it. "You know, it looks long enough so that when it drops, it can create a platform to reach the main monster's door."

"How do we lower it?"

"We got to get up to that room and hit it!"

"Well, we better start right now!" Malon said.

Leaving the room to enter a larger, more magma-filled one, they quickly find all the Small Keys they can scour, and continue on. Solving a few simple puzzles, they eventually enter a maze-like room, with individual walls scattered throughout. It seems easy to navigate, but they soon find out that nothing's ever easy, as a boulder comes rolling around a corner and towards them.

"AH!" Malon screams as they run around, finding themselves lost. "What were the Sages thinking when they built the damn temples like this!"

Apparently, they were thinking very oddly back then. But this doesn't matter as Malon and Link nearly gotten run over several times. Not only is it terrifying when they spot an oncoming boulder, but it's frustrating as they keep finding themselves running in circles around the walls. After many risky tries, they exit the room, panting extremely.

"When I get my hands on those freakin' Sages…" Malon mutters.

"Well, feel free to do so…" Link encourages.

Soon, they pass into a room with standing poles and rotating statues spilling out flames.

"Look!" Navi hovers over to a structure in front of them. "Down there…" she looks through the grate surrounding the structure. "Isn't that the room where we saw Darunia?"

"Hey, it is." Malon sees the familiarities of the room below. "We made it up here, then!"

"So, this structure must be the pillar…" Link said.

"Yeah, but how do we lower it?" Malon asks.

"Something powerful and hard," Navi suggests. "Like any other dungeon we've been through before, it must be the treasure."

"And I'm betting that the hammer is the item," Malon considers. "Let's go find it."

Passing through difficult fire traps, they blow open a fake door, revealing a real one. Inside is a room with a platform like any other, but is on fire. Unusable, Malon and Link are about to leave when the door blocks itself with bars.

"Another trap," Malon said.

A strange laughter fills the air as the flames nearby arouse themselves. A figure then emerges from its depth. A humanoid monster composed of fire and spikes for limbs jumps out and lands next to Link and Malon. It starts to spin rapidly, letting small flames fly from its body.

"A Flame Dancer!" Navi yells. "Wow! I never thought I would see one! Cool!"

It stops its twirling, then skates towards Malon. She quickly steps out of its way, but a little flame catches onto her dress.

"Ah! What the…" Malon flutters her dress to extinguish the flame. "It attacked me!"

"Aw, yeah!" Navi follows it skating around the platform. "Look at it dance!"

"Navi!" Link calls irritably while stomping out the flame on Malon's dress. "It's a monster!"

"Aw, but do we have to kill it? I never saw a Flame Dancer before, much less see it dance!"

"YES!"

"Ah, fine," she groans, her educational moment spoiled. "Just extinguish its flaming clothes first, using the Goron's 'special crop,' like that Goron said! Then just let it have it!"

Timing his Bomb, Link drops one and immediately clears himself from the area of explosion. It detonates just as the Flame Dancer got close. The black being controlling the flame clothing shakes violently, then falls from it. Seeing itself vulnerable, it starts to run away in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" Malon cuts it off on the other end. "Oh, no, you don't! Not just after you got me on fire!" she lets two arrows pierce the dancer's body.

Surprised, it runs away from her. It's useless, however, as Link 'greets' it on the other side. It is just caught in a classical strategy of a pincer attack. But, the flame is still open. It jumps inside, creating another coat of fire around itself. Once the dancer is protected by his new clothes, he jumps out, ready to resume his deadly dancing. But, Link forces it to lose its fire armor again, letting it run around in fear. Soon, Malon delivers the final blow with her shooting. The dancer swells up in its death and explodes, incinerating its body.

"Aw, come on now!" Navi cries when she sees ashes of the Flame Dancer's remains falling around. "I just wanted to examine the body when it's dead! Is that too much to ask for!"

"… You sure are one curious fairy, Navi…" Malon said. "But, still… it got me caught on fire! You do not just skate up to a person and let her clothes catch on fire!"

"… Um… Well, I think you two are very… **unique**," Link sighs. "What am I saying, you two are crazy…"


	43. Bolero of Fire, Part 3

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 43- Bolero of Fire, Part 3**

**Fire Temple; Night**

"Okay?" Link said. "Just step on this switch when I give the word."

Malon nods. "Yeah, I got it. It's not so hard, fairy boy."

Our heroes in the Fire Temple find themselves in a room where a treasure chest is on the other side. However, it is covered by flames that can only be extinguished by a switch on their side. Normally, a person by his or herself will have to flip the switch, cross the risky obstacles to reach the other side (provided that they don't fall into the large center pit leading down two stories), and open the chest before the flames reappear. But, for such a case for two people like Malon and Link here, Link simply stands next to the chest and Malon steps on the switch when he's close to it. And so they carry out the scenario without any problems.

"What's inside the treasure chest, Link?"

"The hammer we've been looking for." Link pulls with his two hands the hammer out. "The Megaton Hammer."

"Alright! Now we can help Darunia!"

"But first, we must find the Big Key."

Pushing blocks that are in their way and flipping rusted switches with their new weapon, they continue exploring the temple. They soon find the same pillar that they were meant to move.

"So," Malon said, stepping onto the top.

"Um, so, what?" Link asks, following her.

"You forgot? We're supposed to hit this pillar to let it drop!"

"Oh, right. Uh, heh…" Link nervously chuckles.

And so, keeping to their objective, Link rams the woefully heavy hammer down on the pillar. It quakes intensely, emitting a loud groan.

"By the way, how far is it to the room underneath?" Malon asks.

"About two stories… AAAHHH!"

They both scream as they descend along with the pillar. As they fall, their feet leave the top, putting them in a free fall. Link lands first on the pillar stuck in the magma, painfully on his feet. He shakes his head, then looks up at Malon coming down above him. Catch her? Link decides he suffered enough body breaking becoming Malon's pillow, so he steps back, letting Malon land her fair share of pain on the pillar.

"Oooh…" Malon moans a minute later after she landed. "My back…"

"Well, now you know how much I feel when I land on hard ground. Without me landing on you, though."

"Why… didn't you catch… me? I thought… chivalry matters…"

"Yeah, well, a guy can only take so much of the chivalry stuff…" Link sighs.

Opening up a new path with the help of the Megaton Hammer, they encounter another Flame Dancer. Ignoring Navi's persistent pleads to spare its life, they finish it off quickly and move on. Their reward is freeing what seems like the last Goron from his prison.

"I'm free?"

"Yes," Malon answers. "Darunia has asked us to save all of the Gorons held here."

"Oh, I see. I owe you big time! But, if Big Brother has asked you to save us… then…"

"He's dealing with Volvagia."

"Is he? Please, then, help Big Brother!" he said before leaving for the outside.

Finding the Big Key next to the Goron's spot, Malon and Link head back to the room Darunia was in before for the third time. Crossing over to the big door with the help of the pillar, they unlock it and enter into the monster's lair. A chamber filled with magma labels the room. In the middle is an island with nine holes containing even more magma. But, the last thing to add to this is that the room is dark despite the light coming from the molten rocks.

"Darunia!" Link calls. "Darunia, are you there!"

In hope's vain, they don't hear his reply.

"No…" Malon said. "No, he… he can't be gone."

Link jumps towards the island, scanning any sign of his Sworn Brother around. Like before, he lets his hope fade away when there isn't anything of Darunia.

"He's… He's…"

Before Link could complete his sentence, the room suddenly lights up with red. The island starts to quake greatly under his feet. Behind him, the small platform between the island and the platform Malon is on begins to sink.

"What?" Link finds his route out disappearing before his eyes. "Oh, no, not again." It looks like he's going to have to go through this mostly by himself… again. "You got me covered, right, Mal?"

"Yeah!" she replies, revealing her bow. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Alright." Link readies the Megaton Hammer into his hands. "Let's see how tough this dragon is…"

The center hole in the middle starts to spew flames. Out comes a screech as a slender, long, horned dragon with skin of magma flies out of the hole. With flames for manes, the dragon looks like fire that is alive and circling around Link below.

"So this is what Volvagia looks like…" Navi admires. "A subterranean lava dragon…"

Volvagia spits a flamethrower at Link. He freezes, then ducks at the last second.

"Navi, snap out of it!" he yells as Volvagia dives down into the island through a hole.

"Okay, okay! Well, I don't know exactly how to attack it, but if the legend goes correctly, the Megaton Hammer should do the trick! Wait until it pops out of a hole and then lay the smack down on it!"

Link nods, then he notices a hole sputtering flames out. He rushes up to it, finding the dragon poking its head out for an assault. Putting his faith into the hammer, Link brings the Megaton Hammer on Volvagia's head. It howls, signaling shock, while the head shakes and rears back. When the dragon's head hits the floor, Link wildly hits it again. Pain, horrible crushing pain throbs in Volvagia's head as Volvagia grabs it and drags itself back into the pool of magma.

"Well, that was fun," Link comments.

"It isn't over yet, Link!" Navi reminds. "Look! That hole over there!"

Volvagia makes its reappearance out of that hole and soars through the air. Coming at Link, it lays another breath of fire on him. Link rolls forward, barely feeling the torching on his back as he dodges.

"Oh, so you want to play dirty, do you…?" Link said.

SHANK! An arrow from Malon makes its mark on the side of Volvagia's head. SHANK! Another quickly follows. Volvagia couldn't help but shriek and retreat back into the magma.

"All too easy…" Malon mumbles to herself.

Link puts on an alert stance as he eyes each hole for entries. One soon shows, and Link runs up to it. But, as soon as he is a few distances away, the fire vanishes.

_What the…_

"Behind ya, fairy boy!"

Two holes away, Link finds Volvagia staring down at him with its deep green eyes. Link stands still for a moment, not sure why he's doing what he's doing right now. His body reacts, however, when Volvagia breathes fire at him. Too late to move out of the way, Link feels scorching heat and burning torment when the wave of fire makes contact. His Goron Tunic ensures his physical safety, but it doesn't stop the pain from coming.

"Argh!" Link cries out as Volvagia again submerges back into the magma. "Goddess, that's hot…"

"This dragon has tricks up its sleeve," Navi said.

"… You think?"

Volvagia bursts out another pool, heading for the air again. But, this time it flies far enough to the ceiling. Too high to shoot at, Malon groans as she just watches the dragon swirl around. From Link's eyes, he sees Volvagia scarring the ceiling, causing it to drop several large rocks.

_This is so unfair._ Link flees from his spot after he saw a round shadow over his. Keeping a close watch on the ground for the boulders' shadows, Link quickly maneuvers between the falling objects as the dragon continues to let loose some more. Having enough, Volvagia dives back into a random hole.

_Okay, if it pops out without flying this time, then I could predict its attack pattern._

Surely enough, Link confronts Volvagia despite its fire-mimicking tactic. CRACK! Volvagia's head receives a blow from the legendary hammer. Stunned, it leaves itself vulnerable again. Link proceeds to wham the head a second time, causing excruciating affliction.

_Heh heh. This is actually kind of fun,_ Link thought as Volvagia pulls back into the hole.

Again, the dragon takes flight on its departure. Malon aims carefully, then shoots an arrow right at its nose. It cries, then cries some more as more arrows hit its head.

_Hee hee. This is pretty fun, _Malon thought.

Repeating itself, Volvagia glides back into a random hole. Wielding the mighty hammer again, Link scans the holes. Three of them in consecutive order emit flames of reentry, but they dissipate at the last second. The fourth one Volvagia rips through, ready to rock. But, it certainly won't be rocking as Link brings the hammer down on its head again, leaving it debilitated. Finally, Link swings the hammer again, crushing the head with all his might. The dragon grabs its head and roars as it retreats back down again. But, when it leaves the hole, Link can clearly see it's dying, as Volvagia twists and turns while it flies. The tail starts to light up in flames, then burns down to its bones underneath. The fire spreads onward, towards the head, incinerating everything in its path. Soon, what Volvagia was before is nothing more than a long skeleton. It breaks into pieces, falling down from the air. The skull lands with impact next to Link, alive for a moment, then stops moving. It disintegrates, leaving nothing of itself behind.

"Hey!" Link turns around to meet a full-on hug by Malon. "You were great!"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"That was so cool. Whacking the dragon with your hammer over and over again. It was fun to watch." Malon then sighs. "I want to whack a dragon, too…"

"Well, you missed that chance," Link chuckles. "How did you get over here, anyway?"

Malon lets go of the embrace, giving a smile. "I just happened to jump really, really far. Grabbed the island's side just nearly touching the magma."

"Wow. That's…" Link looks over to the distance, "really far."

"Ah, let's not stay in here and just compliment forever." Malon heads for the bright transportation nearby. "After all, this place is way too hot."

**Kakariko Village**

Outside, the man on the roof of a random house sits idly as he watches an odd thing happening on Death Mountain. It's erupting flaming rocks from the crater. He doesn't know if he should evacuate or not, but decides to take his chance and continues watching. Suddenly, a large earthquake rumbles underneath, sending him off-balanced. He shakes his head, then stands up to get a better view of the mountain. A large cloud of fire expels itself from Death Mountain, then becomes sucked into a vortex above, along with the red clouds circling around the volcano's top. Soon, both are gone, leaving the mountain with white clouds and the peace it once knew seven years ago.

**Chamber of the Sages**

Coming back to this ancient, sacred place, Link and Malon find themselves facing the platform with the crest of Fire. Light covers it, then reveals a large figure ascending through. There stands a Goron, tall and powerful, and… with a grin.

"Ha ha!" Darunia laughs. "Thank you, Sister and Brother! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race! You turned out to be fine, strong people, just as I thought you would!"

"You're… alive?" Link asks.

Darunia crosses his arms. "What do you think, Brother?"

"Well… you look okay to me."

"Ah, but being a Sage… By the way, I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire… Isn't that funny, Brother and Sister?" Darunia gives another mighty laugh. "Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you two seal the evil here!"

"We appreciate it, Darunia," Malon said.

"Hey, take this! This is a Medallion that contains the power of the fire spirits… and my friendship."

With his arms in the air, a red Medallion, embodied with the symbol of the Fire, descends from the endless abyss above.

The Fire Medallion…

The power of the Fire by Darunia…

"Don't forget…" Darunia's voice echoes through the air as white blinds Link and Malon. "Now we are true Brothers and Sister!"


	44. Serenade of Water, Part 1

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 44- Serenade of Water, Part 1**

**House of Skulltula; Day**

"A Giant Wallet?" Malon holds the very large bag in her hands. "And… you said how much does it carry?"

"500 Rupees!" the curse-broken son exclaims.

"… Do we really need to carry that much?" Link mutters. "Anyway, we're sorry about you waiting for seven years before your curse is broken."

"No need to apologize. As long as I am free, that's all that matters."

"Finding these Golden Skulltulas are difficult," Malon comments. "I'm not sure that we'll get all of them."

"Just keeping trying! Help my other brothers free themselves, too!"

**Zora's Domain**

Navi insisted that they should go check on the Zoras next. She feels an arctic wind from their river, and so, with this threat in mind, our heroes traveled upstream through the majestic Zora River. As they continued to approach the waterfall, they too felt the cold air. Worse, snow was sighted falling around them.

But, the most bizarre thing they've seen today is that Zora's Domain is frozen over. Totally ice solid.

"Check it out!" Navi shouts, her voice echoing in the icy cave. "I knew something was wrong here!"

"Looks like Ganondorf caused trouble here, too," Malon said.

Link examines the cave thoroughly. "Where are all the Zoras?"

"You don't think that maybe… they're stuck **under** the ice?"

A quick glance through the frozen lake below disavows that theory.

"So, what should we do?" Malon asks. "Melt the ice?"

"It looks too thick to even do that," Navi disagrees.

"We should find out if anybody's still here…" Link suggests.

The only Zora that still is living here (as far as they could possibly search) is none other than King Zora himself. The problem is, is that he's frozen too, but in red ice.

"Red Ice…" Navi said in a marveled tone. "Interesting. I thought they only exist in the Ice Cavern."

"We gotta thaw him!" Malon declares.

"But, how?" Link questions.

"A Blue Fire," Navi proposes. "Regular fire won't do a thing, because a Red Ice is actually hot. So, you need to cool it, but still need to make a fire at the cold temperature to melt the ice part."

"Blue Fire?" Malon repeats. "But… that means we have to go back to Kakariko and pay 300 Rupees just for one flame!"

"Not really," Link said. "I got one right here." He pulls out a Bottle containing the pinkish-blue, glowing fire. It radiates a cool air instead of a hot one.

"What? When did you buy one?"

"When you were busy in the Shooting Gallery getting us those two large quivers. Well, actually, since we had an Adult Wallet back then, I had to pay in two separate payments of 150 Rupees."

Malon gawks at him. "You made PAYMENTS?"

"Yeah. I thought a Blue Fire would come in handy back then, so I negotiated a deal with the Potion Shop owner. What's the problem?"

"… Nothing. Nothing at all… Just melt the ice already."

Link dumps the fire out of the Bottle and lets it land on the ice. The red solid begins to evaporate, disappearing in large vapors. Soon, King Zora is free from the ruby-colored, cold prison.

"Oh, I've come back to life!" he exclaims. "Who has thawed me from that horrible ice?"

"Us, Your Majesty," Malon answers as soon as she and Link reach the audience's platform.

"Oh, you and you? I thank you for your kind act."

"Your Majesty, where are all the Zoras?" Link questions.

"My people? They have all been taken to the Ice Cavern. I'm afraid I can't do much to help them… even for my daughter, Ruto."

"Ice Cavern? Then… we should head over there right now. C'mon, Link!"

"Oh, wait! I do have something for you. Being Hylians as you are, it looks like you have a hard time breathing underwater. As an expression of my gratitude, I grant you this tunic and dress. With this, you won't choke underwater."

Struggling for a moment, King Zora manages to pull the raiment from behind his cape. They are a deep color of blue, like that of the properties they have. Because of the short arms King Zora has, Link has to lean over the edge to just even touch the garments.

"Your Majesty, where would this Ice Cavern be?"

"Right next to Zora's Fountain. It should be located at the north, accessible by an entrance."

**Zora's Fountain**

Things haven't been the same ever since Ganondorf ruled, that's a known factor. The fountain is a frosty shade of what it used to be. Snow falls very intensely here, and ice blocks are seen floating in the clean fountain. And the giant fish, Lord Jabu-Jabu, is nowhere to be found.

"Must have been too cold for Lord Jabu-Jabu," Link figures.

"Either that, or Ganondorf got rid of him. It would explain why with no god around, things are going bad here," Malon points out. "This Zora Dress feels nice. What's it made of?"

"'Finest material,' they said."

"Well, at least we didn't waste… 600 Rupees on these."

"Do you think they really can help us breathe underwater?"

"Why don't you try and dive over there?"

"… Oh, ha ha. Right. The water's freezing cold, and you want me to test it out over there?"

"Well, you did want to see if it works…"

Treading softly, but quickly on the floating islands of ice, they jump across without any problems, besides some annoying Octorocks and the fact that ice is slippery. Finding the entrance of the Ice Cavern, they head on over to the place.

**Ice Cavern**

"Hot, then cold…" Malon grimaces with an extreme shiver. "Could being a heroine be any worse?"

"Do you want to stand outside and wait for me?"

"Oh, no, fairy boy. Let's say you froze to death in here and I'm not there to help you."

"Well, that's unlikely, me being frozen first. You're the one always complaining about the cold. I wouldn't be surprised if you froze right on the spot."

"Now, you're just being mean."

"Not really."

"Forget it. I can stand this. Let's just get a move on…"

Ice, ice, and more ice. In fact, all kinds of ice decorate the inside of the cavern. From the classical permafrost to the cold tiled floor to falling icicles. They even got ice monsters, Freezzards. Ice, ice, and more ice. And all of them slippery, cold, and dangerous. It's not much of a problem. Aside from the fact that the unnatural Blue Fire geysers around provide no heat, they push through the dungeon just fine.

Until the ice blocks, that is.

"I told you, push it over THERE!" Malon demands.

"That will lead it to nowhere, Mal!"

"Yes, it would!"

"No, it wouldn't! Can't you see that if you pushed it over there, the only way left is to fall into the pits?"

"Well, where does your route lead!"

"Right over THERE! To that last silver Rupee!"

"Well, Mister Smarty-Pants, why didn't you say so sooner!"

"Because you weren't listening!"

"That's because **you** weren't listening!"

"What do you mean! I was listening!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

"Well, you certainly didn't when I asked you to get some Blue Fire!"

"You didn't tell me!"

"Fairy boy, are you deaf, or are you just plain dumb! I remember EXACTLY that I told you to get it!"

"You… never… told… me… to… get it!"

"URGH! You're impossible!"

"It's not like you are, either!"

"WHAT?"

SLAP!

"OW! WHAT THE-"

_Oh, this is going to take a LONG time…_ Navi quietly groans to herself in Link's far corner of his mind.

After **many** complications (and some forgive and forgets), Malon and Link finally enter a room where, on the Dungeon Map, the cavern's main treasure would be. The floor is a sheet of pure, thick ice, with some blue crystals sticking out. The walls, clear and black, are of a strange pattern. Blue stars are shown through, as if ice is embedded in the wall itself.

"Okay, the Compass shows us the treasure is here…" Link mumbles, "but I don't see it…"

"Guess we gotta find that trigger or whatever."

A White Wolfos suddenly appears from the ice underneath and meets them on the surface.

"There's your trigger."

"You want to take care of it, Link?"

"Sure, fine…"

It didn't take much; the White Wolfos strikes at Link and misses, exposing its weak back. A Jump Attack soon finishes it off. With that done, the chest they've been searching for reveals itself. Link opens it, and pulls out with difficulty a pair of boots. Attached to these boots seems to be metal weights.

"Iron Boots…" Malon comes up next to him. "For what?"

Navi flies out to explain. "Sinking. And makes a good item when you're in a windy situation."

"Where's my pair?"

"In there," Link answers. "It weighs like a ton."

"Then give me yours."

Link sighs. "… Fine." He hands the boots over carefully.

"Goddess!" Malon exclaims when she bends over to the weight. "And I thought the Hylian Shield was heavy…"

"Urgh…!" Link grunts as he takes out the second pair. "I wonder how we're going to walk in them when they're this heavy… Malon?"

"Uh… look behind you."

Turning around, Link sees Sheik standing next to the door they had just entered earlier. With a thought, he couldn't figure out why he hasn't sense Sheik's presence before. Maybe the coldness…

"Sheik…"

"We meet again, Link and Malon…" he greets, then crosses his arms. "If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time… This is all there is…"

"We came all the way here for nothing?" Malon said.

"Not entirely true. The Zoras are here, but with one exception. They are now sealed under this thick ice sheet…"

"… This one? The very one we're standing on?"

"Yes… I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but… she left to head for the Water Temple…"

"Why?"

"This ice… This impenetrable, freezing barrier… is created by an evil curse… The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse… Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt… If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple."

"Please, then, continue," Link said.

Sheik makes a sound, almost like a satisfied scoff. "Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends… A childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affection… The clear water's surface reflects growth… Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself…"

Pulling out his golden harp, Sheik plucks the strings without hesitation. A soothing song is played as each note follows the one before in ascension. The serenade flows gently, but in a steady flow, like a river never ending. Malon and Link follow, repeating the melody over to express its lull. Ice seems to sparkle with each sound resonating through its crystalloid bodies. Like how it started, the song ends with a flow into fadedness.

"Link, Malon…" Sheik withdraws his harp and prepares his getaway, "I'll see you again…"

"ARGH! No!" Malon shouts.

Malon dives in, and almost came close to grabbing Sheik, but he throws down a Deku Nut just in time and disappears right before Malon comes in contact with his stomach.

"Malon, it's obvious that Sheik wants us to do this by ourselves," Link directs. "Every temple, if I'm not mistaken."

"I know!" Malon said as she gets up. "But, I might be grateful if he could just help us out THIS ONCE!"

Link sighs. "Why don't you take that up with him when we're done…?"

"Ganondorf, Sages, temples, Sheikah… AAAHHH! Why can't I get a break!"

"Maybe being so crazy all the time is the reason why…" Link mutters quietly to himself.


	45. Serenade of Water, Part 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 45- Serenade of Water, Part 2**

**Water Temple; Day**

Ganondorf's plan for Lake Hylia seemed simple enough; he let the monster of the Water Temple drained most of the lake's water to where the level is one-third of what it used to be. The monster also cooked up a long-lasting rainstorm to make sure the water doesn't completely dry up. In all of this, the shore is fine, still the same as it was seven years ago. The only exception is that the tunnel leading to Zora's Domain is frozen, thus inaccessible.

Our heroes find suitability in their new garments, the Zora clothes and the Iron Boots. As Navi had said, the Iron Boots are heavy enough to drag Link and Malon's bodies down in any source of water. Normally, they would have drowned after a minute or so, but their Zora clothes allowed them to actually breathe underwater. Navi happily explained that the fabric is made of a special material that takes in the air in the water and delivers it to their lungs, and vice versa. But, Malon and Link didn't care, or even want to. The Heroes of Time just asked how to get past the Water Temple's gate. Releasing a switch above with the Hookshot, they entered into the temple located below sea level.

Like the Fire Temple, the main theme of the Water Temple is obvious.

"Light, Forest, Fire, Water…" Link remembers each one. "They all sound like elements of some sort."

"If I remember correctly, there's still Spirit and Shadow."

"It just… sounds like the elements of our world."

"Collecting the elements… and the Sages that represent them." Malon sighs. "It's all too much. I never did finish that Sage book anyhow…"

They start by sinking onto the bottom, seeing as there's nothing to do on top. Hitting the sandy floor, they search around for clues.

_Nothing here…_ Link thought. _Too bad that the only thing that can work underwater is my Hookshot. That means that Malon won't be able to watch my back._

Link treads around, sighting on his way around four entries. He stumbles onto Malon, who shakes her head afterwards. Suddenly, her face goes into panic, and she tries to yell, but her words come out in soundless bubbles.

_What? _Link waves around his hand. _What is it?_

Malon gestures her arms urgently, her face growing even more terrified.

_WHAT?_

Seeing as that doesn't work, she quickly and repeatedly points her finger.

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!_

_Link, look behind you!_ Navi's voice rings in his head. _Spike!_

Turning around, Link spots spiked rocks rolling towards him. He shouts in surprise, but it's deaf underwater. He wouldn't be able to dodge the spiky things in time. Malon runs forward, urging her feet to do more effort against the iron weight. She pushes Link out of the way, but a Spike catches her in the arm. She cries in mute, her bubbles flying upward from her mouth. Link uses his brought time and breaks the Spikes into oblivion. He runs over to Malon, kneeling down with a hand over her wound. She looks up to his face, then removes her hand. A clean gash is on her upper left arm, letting blood rise from it in a red smoke. Link nods, then guides Malon's hand back onto the wound, applying pressure. A bandage won't do any good; it would only get wet and become useless. Malon's just going to have to cover the cut up until they get on dry land, or at least until it stops bleeding.

With this in mind, Link becomes more alert about his surroundings. Now, he has to protect Malon while trying to solve this dungeon. And the only thing he has that he could depend on is his spring-loaded gadget. The Hookshot could propel its hook with the driving mechanism inside, thus it keeps going forward despite the heavy fluidity of the water. But, that's all he has. It's a fine device, but sometimes Link wished it had a longer chain.

Entering a random tunnel, Malon and Link find the one person in which, in the back of their minds, they regret ever accepting an item from: Ruto.

"Oh… you…" Ruto, now grown up to be a beautiful Zora, notices the two walking towards her. "If I'm right… Link?"

It's not that Link hates or dislikes Ruto. She's a beautiful person, but Link… well, anybody close to him should know his secret. And of course, Ruto's personality really didn't appeal to Link that much at all back then. Link, unable to respond underwater, nods back in answer.

"Oh, I see you haven't figured out how to talk underwater," Ruto notes Link's disability. "But, you can, actually! Just try hard enough, and you can speak!"

Link, putting more force in his voice, blurts out, "Can you hear me now?"

Ruto nods excitingly, beaming at him. "Yes. Yes, I can! So… you're Link, aren't you?"

"Yes. It's me."

Ruto then turns to Malon. "And… And… Um, what's your name again, redheaded Hylian?"

Malon immediately turns red in the face. "MALON! FOR GODDESS SAKE, IT'S MALON!" she screams.

"Ah, that's right. Malon. The simple farm girl who travels with Link."

Malon's eye twitches. Link takes this moment to step in. "And I'm guessing you're Ruto?"

"Yes! It's me, your fiancée! Princess of the Zoras!"

Link couldn't help but cringe at that word, 'fiancée.' "Yes… Yes, my… fi… fi… fi… fiancée," Link struggles letting out the word.

"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago!" Ruto said in an agonizing tone. "You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years…"

"Uh… I'm… I'm sorry?"

"But now is not the time to talk about love…" Ruto ignores Link's insincere apology. "I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain, totally frozen!"

"Yes, we saw."

"A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice… But my father and the other Zoras have not… Ruto's expression goes to worry, then determination, "yet… I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain!"

"We saved your father, Ruto," Malon corrects. "He's free from his ice."

"Is he?" Ruto's face lightens a little. "I thank you for saving him, Link."

"Ah-hem! I saved him, too!"

"Well, Mal…" Link starts, "you didn't exactly…"

"I DID! Goddess! Am I that unimportant to you people!"

Ruto shifts her head a bit as a response.

"I didn't say you weren't important, Malon," Link reassures. "I mean, I think you're important, too."

"… Yes," Ruto follows. "If my fiancé says you're important, then you are… uh, Malon. Look, Link… and Malon," Ruto calls for attention. "You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife, Link! You have to help me destroy the evil monster inside the Temple, OK?"

_Ugh… Ruto even gone as far as to utilize the word, 'wife,'_ Link thought, almost shuddering as a reflex. "Okay. We got it."

"Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level," Ruto explains. "I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!"

As fast as her word, Ruto rapidly swims upward, towards the opening above.

"Ruto, wait!" Link calls. He takes off his Iron Boots and begins to float to the top.

"Hey, fairy boy! Wait up!" Malon yells underneath him.

At the opening, Link breaks the surface of the water. He searches around, but couldn't find Ruto anywhere.

"Damn. Now where is she? I'm supposed to save the Zoras, not lose them…"

"Hey!" Malon surfaces next to him. "I said wait up!"

"Sorry. But now I can't find Ruto anywhere."

"She's gone? Again? Argh, that princess is so arrogant… She could have just waited for us."

"Hey!" Navi cries, flying out. "This must be it!" She hovers over to a panel in a wall in the room. "She must've been talking about this!"

It holds a carving of the emblem of the Royal Family, and an inscription.

'Those who wish to open the path sleeping at the bottom of the lake must play the song passed down by the Royal Family.'

Easily figuring out what this means, Zelda's Lullaby reaches into the core of the carving. A sudden shift in the air occurs, then the sound of water draining occupies the air. Malon and Link look down through the opening to find the water level lowering until it reaches the bottom floor.

"Oh…"


	46. Serenade of Water, Part 3

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 46- Serenade of Water, Part 3**

**Water Temple; Day**

After exhaustingly finding a good number of Small Keys via accessible by two water changing panels, they switch back to the highest water level by a third panel. This allows them to reach a locked room they couldn't have opened before. In it are platforms coming down a waterfall slowly, with two on the other side for support. Slowed down by the factor of two people, Link finally Hookshots his way over to the other side of the long room. Next, he has to Hookshot over many hydraulic statues, all operated by shooting a trigger nearby. Getting past spike traps and a Like-Like, Malon and Link find themselves weary.

"Hold on, fairy boy," she said. "Let me catch my breath."

"You? I had to transport us a lot."

Instead of a scowl, she sighs. "Thanks, then."

"… Why?"

"Because… I felt like it, okay?"

"Well… okay," Link said. "Look, I'll go on ahead, to see what's in that room, okay?"

"Don't you think you should wait for me?"

"Well, you're… tired, like you said. I just thought that maybe I'll go on ahead and wait for you to finish recovering."

"… Well… I… Okay. Go on ahead, then…" Malon then adds, "If… If it's a bad thing… um… good luck, okay?"

"How bad could it be?"

"Just… Just be careful, Link."

"I will, okay? I'm not going to get myself killed."

Link opens the door and continues on. The next room is rather anomalous, and has a sudden sense of emptiness. Instead of walls determining distance, there is nothing but air beyond. The floor is wet, for the whole place is flooded, even though, to Link, it stretches for miles. The only objects he could see in this vast void are a rock, a piece of a broken structure of the Water Temple, a tree, and another barred doorway some distance away.

Suddenly, the door behind him shut tight with its own bars.

"What?" Link turns around, then groans. "Traps! Why do I keep falling into them!"

"Link?" Malon's voice is heard on the other side. "Link, are you there!"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"The door blocked itself here!"

"Over here, too!"

"It's another trap!"

"I know!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you gone on!"

"Look, just stay there! I'm going to find a switch!"

_Which looks impossible right now…_ Link thought as he scans the room.

"Be careful, fairy boy!" Malon puts effort into this plea.

"Don't worry! I got this under control!"

_Hopefully, I do._

The echoes of water being treaded on sounds loudly and eerily in this room, if Link could call it that. He walks over to the rock, finding no sign of a switch whatsoever. Same thing goes for the broken structure and the tree. Link then runs up to the other barred doorway, expecting that it have one. His hope dies when his search is in vain. Worse, a horrible dread flows over him.

_I'm stuck. Here. In this… this… emptiness._

He always has courage to face his fear, but right now, it's faltering with every second that pass.

"Hey, c'mon!" Navi flies out. "Are you giving up so easily?"

"Could **you** find a switch?"

"Uh… well… No," Navi forces the word.

"Now, what? I'm stuck in this strange place."

Navi suddenly goes alert. "Link… I… I sense something." Her voice somehow strains.

"What?" Link draws his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "What is it?"

Navi doesn't respond, but quickly glances around the air. Nothing. Silence.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" a dark laughter fills the air, chilling the warm out of Link's bones.

"Who's there!" Link demands, turning around. He sees nobody. But, like Navi, who has just unusually retreated at this mysterious moment, Link does sense something. Like when he first faced Phantom Ganon, this too has a trace of familiarity. But, it is of a sealed one. Something that he knows.

"Ha ha ha…" the laughter sparks the air again. Something about this evil laugh strikes a tone in Link's heart, a hidden tone that… he doesn't ever want out.

"Show yourself!"

"The light… The light that is in the heart of men… Weak… What a pity thing…" the voice speaks from the left.

Link spins around to the source, but still finds nobody. "Who… Who are you!"

"Ha ha… Is that what I hear? No hello or hey? Just fear sputtering out of your cursed mouth?" It comes from the right.

Again, Link couldn't determine where the voice comes from. "Dammit! Why are you hiding!"

"Hide? Ha ha ha… Hide where? Do you see where you are?"

"Well, I see nobody!"

"That is correct, Hero of Time. I… am nobody… But, yet… I am something. I am a being that lives in your heart, your locked portion that you always fear to open…" it continues to randomly speak in an unknown direction.

"What?"

"You know, you are dumber than I thought you would be… If you don't know who I am, then you really need a lesson in the dark ways…"

"WOULD YOU JUST REVEAL YOURSELF?"

"What's the rush? Anxious? Afraid? Hoping? Who are you kidding yourself?"

"I can take you on…"

"Oh, but that mixes it up, doesn't it? If you can take me on, so can I…"

"What are you talking about? You're not me. You can't defeat someone who can defeat you."

"Oh, ho! That question… That question that I ask myself every time… Are you… me?"

"What? What… What are you saying?"

"Come on, you can't be that dense. If I'm your equal, but of a dark kind, what could I be?"

"… Nothing?"

"I stand corrected. You ARE dense."

"Would you just show yourself and get it over with!"

"I feel so embarrassed… Too embarrassed, actually, to even show myself **to** you. Where can I be, now that I say what I say?"

"Uh, where you are!"

"Persistent… and rather impatient… Say, come here at the tree in the middle."

"You think I'm that dumb to fall into a trap?"

"Maybe. But, still, it's the only way you would ever be able to meet me…"

Link, realizing this, slowly walks up to the dead tree, his shield up to block his front.

"What do you see?" the voice asks.

"What?"

"What do you see? On your side?"

"… Nothing. Just that structure, and water. Everywhere."

"Now, what do you see in the water?"

"… Myself. My reflection."

"Your reflection… What does it show?"

"I told you, myself!"

"Ah, yes. Yourself. As what?"

"… The Hero of Time?"

"Yes, you are. A light loved by the water… So loved that you can see yourself clearly… as light… as a foe of darkness…"

"Are you… one of Ganondorf's men?"

"I? Oh, no, this is something that even Ganondorf himself, the King of Evil, cannot comprehend. I am a being like many others… a shadow of you, if you might say."

"A… Sheikah?"

"Sheikahs… Long ago, they try to learn of us, and worked long to dispose of us. But, they shall never accomplish such a thing, for we are eternal, for as long as the races of Hyrule live, we too shall live. We are the shadows of them… The Sheikahs… They try to become tamers of us… The shadow wielders… Tamers of their goal… But, even as so low as to embed themselves in darkness, they shall never control us…"

"Who's… us?"

"My people… if you might describe us that way. I am who you are… but of a half that you never let free…"

"… My… half? Who… Who are you?"

"Jumping to get things done, aren't you? Well, might as well… As to who am I? Take another look at yourself…"

Link stares at his reflection again, still as perfect as a mirror can go.

"Yeah?" Link said.

"Let's say, the halves of this… world is split by this tree. What half do you think you are looking upon?"

"… My half?"

"Exactly. Now, let's let the tree split you in half. The half that you are looking on… is the one you let shine. The other half… is on the other side of the tree… but… what kind? There are many, so many… Young and old… Conscious and unconscious… Love and hate… Right and wrong… But, what kind are you looking at?"

"My half of… just me?"

The voice sighs. "Oh, this is going to take much longer than it looks… Your half, now, look at your half… No, look at yourself as a whole, actually. This half of yours fills you as a whole, for it survives without its other half. And… this whole… is guided by one thing. The one thing that separates it from its other half. It is something… that you called for when Ganondorf threatened the world of Hyrule…"

"… Light?"

"Yes… Your half… is but a light half…"

"So… I'm just a half? A half dedicated to light?"

"This half and its other one have long since been the oldest and most conflicted one since the beginning of time… I, oh light one, am your other half… The half that so desperately needs to… be rid of the light… The half that needs… your body to be turned away from the light…"

"You're… You're my dark side…"

"Yep. And, as you can see on the other half of this tree, you will find your other half…"

Link turns around, facing the tree. He slowly strafes around, to meet this other half.

"Me. Your dark half. Your dark side. The dark… you."

Link gasps as he sees himself, but all black. Literally. Everything, his tunic, his skin, his hair, all black. Only the eyes aren't. They are solid red. No pupil, but red, red that shines as unhallowed as the dark body.

"Wha… What? My… dark half…"

"Yes… And I finally had enough of you. You and your pathetic light that guides you… Others may not have the guts to take on their light half, but coming from you, that's no problem."

The dark half draws a black blade of exact shape and size of the Master Sword, which now is humming madly in Link's hand. A shield occupies the other hand, one of the inerrant like Link's. Link's feet begin to move back, echoing the room with the sound of broken water.

"Ha ha ha…" a laugh escapes from Dark Link's mouth, his voice a lower tone than Link's. "Why be afraid? I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to simply relieve your body of the light… so that I can live a nice life in you… Controlling you, that is."

"Never…"

"Oh, and why not? I have my chance here right now. The Water Temple is but lovely to fight in, no? Especially this room. This room is very special… You know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"The water you see… It is no ordinary water. This water draws the conflicting half out of a body that steps into the water… Mostly, dark sides like me. For people like Ganondorf, you would see the light coming out… You know why the water draws us out?"

"Go on…"

"So, that… we will have our chance… to conquer you!"

Dark Link gives a stab that Link quickly blocks away with his shield.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because… haven't you heard? Dark hates Light, and vice versa!"

"Right…"

Link charges forward and takes a lunge at his dark half's leg. Dark Link groans, then 'falls' through the water. Link sighs, believing it's over, but a cold feeling down his spine discards that.

"… Hey," Dark Link calls behind him. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh? Playing this the hard way? I see no problem with that…"

Link feels a boot to the neck as Dark Link kicks him in that spot. Being knocked senseless for a moment, Link feels his nerves scream as his dark side delivers a cut to his right arm.

"Argh!" Link grasps it, feeling hot blood streaming out.

"You know, I feel like talking. Do you? You don't mind if I talk while I get rid of your light side, do you?"

"No, I really don't!" Link swings his sword around and makes contact with the stomach.

Dark Link retreats back into the water again, then reappears behind Link. "And they say being dark is merciless… You won't even consider my proposal… Now, I'm hurt."

"Oh, you're going to be in a world of hurt!" Link charges in again, yelling his cry.

Boldly, Dark Link jumps at the last moment and lands on the stabbing sword's side. "But, hey, why am I listening to my light side?" He back flips off the sword. "After all, look at yourself now, being in a rage I've never seen."

"Well, maybe I'm pissed off because of you!" Link sticks to the aggressive by keeping his charges constant. But, Dark Link keeps meeting them with either blocks or parries.

"Oh, I guess you have the right to be pissed off. But, just imagine… me, your darkness… What would happen if… your darkness took over when you were born? Oh, I can see the huge difference. With your skills and knowledge, plus the power of destiny, you would have changed the world even more than Ganondorf can ever do… More than he can dream of…"

"Well, too bad. I'm sticking to the light side, and that's it," replies Link obstinately.

"But, don't you want the power? You have it, you can do it, you can rule or destroy the world… easily. People will fear and cower before you… You will have everything you ever would have wanted… if you just surrender to me…"

"No…"

"Come on, even I think that's the best offer anybody could have. Every desire, every dream, every temptation… They will be fulfilled, and they will be yours…"

"At the cost of my being? My spirit? My light? Not a damn chance," Link answers with an attack. Dark Link simply nulls it with his sword.

"But, it's worth it, no? What's a spirit? Nothing more than an entity that can do things. Release yours to the darkness and it will be a great deity… Light… Weak, as you can see… There's no hope… Defeat Ganondorf? Ha, I would laugh, but it's not even worthy to be laughed at… Darkness… Well, now, can't you see? If you just let me take over, I could absolutely guarantee you that I can obliterate him with just a finger… Isn't that what you want? To stop Ganondorf?"

"What's the use of stopping him if I turn over to you? It would do the opposite effect. I would be the King of Evil…"

"So? It gives you everything. Power. Wealth. Fear. Hyrule. Even the Triforce."

"No. I only will stop Ganondorf to relieve the suffering of Hyrule. I'm not doing it for myself!"

"Ha ha… You are a fool…" Dark Link takes surprise with him and counters Link's slash with his own, catching his body. Link cries, a diagonally wound appearing across his chest. He kneels down, unable to take a stand. "But, yet… I may have hope for you to turn around…" Dark Link said ominously.

"Link!" Malon hears his bawl. "Link! I heard you yell! What's going on!"

"Malon…" Link has difficultly keeping his head up, gazing at the door where Malon is behind of.

"Ah, yes… Malon," Dark Link says her name with a rather hint of lust. "She's a nice thing, isn't she? All so sweet and innocent. A lovely red haired farm girl and a soft personality. Such a girl that nobody would ever like to harm at all. But, you… I remember what you said that broke her heart into many little pieces."

"… No… I didn't mean… I didn't mean to…"

"You were a jackass to do that. But, I wouldn't go as far as name-calling. After all, it is the deeds that do define us. Like the time when she let go all of her feelings for you, and you just took it all and sent them scattering."

"I… I… I just couldn't… AH!"

Dark Link swings his sword at Link's leg, making him lose all feelings to that limb.

"Don't try to explain it to me. I know what you said. 'I can't… I can't…' That was it. All you said was you just can't love her back. Why? Because you were afraid. Of love. Now, how do you think I felt when you said that?"

"Why don't you just stay out of my life, huh? ARGH!"

Dark Link shakes his head as he cleaves a wound on Link's shoulder.

"I can't, don't you remember? I'm a part of you. And so I remember every emotions you had when it comes to Malon. Happy, sorrow, pity, afraid, love… I felt through it all, from the day you met her, to that time she showed you that entry in her diary… The 13th entry…"

"So, what's your damn point?"

"Reconsider my offer, now that you know this. As I said, letting me take over will grant you everything, right? Well, now… I can grant you that… you'll have Malon… easily and done, no disappointments."

"… What?"

"That's right, you heard me. All you ever wanted. Malon. Your love. She's all yours when you become me."

"… Mine…?"

"Yes… forever… Malon in your arms forever… Now, I know you can't say no to that."

"Malon… with me… forever…" Link's conscience now begins to severely battle.

"Your best friend… Your feelings for her are now not a problem… I can now make it so much easier for you to say 'I love you' to Malon… All you have to do… is surrender to me…"

"Malon… Love…"

"Yes, yes… No harm, is there? Just easy love forever…"

"… Love…"

Dark Link extends his black hand towards Link, a hand that absorbs all light, like the one he's going after. "Give in to me… and it can all be yours…"

Link pauses his harsh breathing, considering with very great difficulty. He could have Malon forever… if he could just give up his light. So much is on this offer, yet so much is to be lost. What can he choose? His duty to save Hyrule? Or to settle down with Malon expressing his feelings for her with no problem at all forever?

Slowly, Link's hand starts trembling. It then ascends, towards his dark side's hand.

"That's it…" Dark Link said smugly. "Not so hard now, is it? It's not like I'm going back on my word. I am you, after all. And, I will give you as I offered… Malon by your side forever…"

Without looking up or even showing his face, Link's hand grasps Dark Link's own, giving the word. "Just relax and let me take over," Dark Link commands. Link's hand begins to glow with light, flowing towards Dark Link. "That's right. Just let the light come towards me and I will dispose of it forever… It will all be over soon…"

Suddenly, Dark Link feels his hand tighten painfully as Link's grip becomes tighter. "You know what? You talk too damn much," Link said.

Link grabs Dark Link's arm and throws him to the ground. He picks up the Master Sword and jumps back. "You can just take that shit and shove it up the black hole you call your ass."

"… Pulled by a con," Dark Link growls. "I should have known… Well, I'm still going to destroy that light, no matter what…"

Dark Link rushes into the aggressive, pushing Link back with his weight. A series of metal flashing as they collide ensues. Being equals, their swordplay couldn't overpower the other.

"You could have had it all…" Dark Link said. "You could have…"

"Why don't you just shut up and die?"

Link hastily tries to finish it with a quick stab, but Dark Link knows better. He jumps on the blade, then kicks Link squarely in the head. Link falls back onto the watery floor, his head swimming with pain, dizziness, and near unconsciousness. But he can clearly see Dark Link standing over him, his dark sword threatening his life.

"But, you threw it all away," Dark Link finishes. "I'm not going to allow that. No, not while your light still shines."

"Going to kill me, then?"

"Yes. Then, extract the light from your body and diminish it. Don't worry, you will revive, but with me in you next time."

"I rather you not."

"Oh, I will. And I am going to rule this goddess-forsaken world. I will have everything… everything that you refused."

"Evil bastard…"

"Evil? Me? Ha ha ha… Evil and darkness are two entirely separate things… Technically, I'm not evil. I'm just everything that you aren't, which in turn, becomes dark. Or light, for those who prefer the dark. I am but you, not evil as you are. But, I am the darkness… Good and evil, light and dark, all of them are separate in the hearts of mankind. It's just all the simple matter of pairing up what goes with what. I could be dark, but serve your so-called 'good.' I could be light, but sided with 'evil.' People just have the misconception and idea of light being with good and dark being with evil. I find it stereotypical."

"I didn't ask for you to explain **everything** to me."

"Shut up. You wasted my time enough already. I just need to bring this sword down on you and get it over with."

"Yes, you got everything planned, do you?"

"Ha ha! I find it funny that you keep being calm and gutsy just when I'm about to kill you. But, I might as well tell you some things that might deter you. Like, oh, people are going to remember your name as the forbidden and deplorable word from the moment I rule to the end of time. The Hero of Time is nothing more than an unstoppable deity, one of unmentionable catastrophe. Yes, I will be immortal, ruling Hyrule with my power for eternity. Nothing shall stop me. Not even the three goddesses of Hyrule."

"Right… What a big title you're going to carry. I'm so afraid," Link said sarcastically, before receiving a foot to his ribs. "URGH!"

"You seem so confident to die with such a heavy weight that's on your mind. You really do live up to that stupid title of being courageous."

"Link!" Malon's voice cries through the doorway again. "Are you okay in there! You haven't got this door unblocked yet! Fairy boy, please tell me you're okay!"

"Oh, that's right," Dark Link said with lust again. "I almost forgot that I'm going to have Malon all to myself when your light is gone. Oh, ho ho ho! Imagine all the things I could be doing with her when I rule…"

"What!" Link's head jerks forward. "You leave her alone!"

"Oh, come on, now, what's the matter? You're about to be gone, so doesn't she deserve to have another chance to see you? So, I come in all nice and great, and then she just fall into my arms. And then I'm going to do all the things that… well, let's say, you wouldn't like to do to Malon because… of your light."

"Dammit, keep her out of this! You can kill me, but don't you ever go near her!"

"Hit a soft spot, didn't I? Then again, I knew where it was. All you care for her. Don't worry, because I'm you, so nothing should change for her, right?"

"That's a damn lie."

"Maybe. But, I do know that once I take care of you… I'll have a good time… with Malon. Don't worry, because I'll remember you as the one who brought me to her… Oh, I am going to have such a **good** time with Malon… And you… just can't stop me."

"GRAH!"

Link sidekicks Dark Link's legs with his only good leg left. As the dark entity falls, Link, with all the energy he can muster, brings out and wields the Giant's Knife he has kept for safekeeping. He comes up, and, without hesitation, brings down the powerful blade, stabbing through Dark Link's chest to where Link supposes his heart is.

"AAAHHH!" Dark Link screams, a diabolic cry ringing in Link's ears. "Ah! Argh!"

"Die!"

"Urgh… Ha ha ha… Die… Such a word… that has… no meaning… to me… at all… For… as long… as your light… lives… I, too… shall live… Ha ha ha… I will… never go away… I will… always dwell… in the… farthest… part… of your… heart… Ha ha ha ha… I am… immortal!"

"Shut up and die!" Link forces the knife down harder. His pressure is so strong that the sword begins to crack. Soon, he finds the hilt detached from the rest of the sword. Link doesn't care; he puts his hands on the half of the sword stuck in Dark Link's chest and pushes down even more. The sharp edges soon reach beyond his gauntlets, and his hands bleed profoundly against the fine metal. The blood slide down from the blade onto Dark Link's body, staining his wound with Link's blood.

"Argggg…! Determined… to get… rid of me… are you?" Dark Link utters. "Ha ha ha ha… How… things can… turn so quickly… Ha ha ha ha… Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"DIE!" Link forces the blade down even harder, ignoring the very excruciating pain coursing through his palms.

"Gaaahhh…! Ah… urgh… Ha ha ha… I underestimated… you… Your light… is strong… You conquered me… My undoing… But, still… I'm never… going to… be gone… Darkness… lives… forever… so long as light… exists… As there… is the Light… Temple… so exists… the Shadow… Temple… You… defeated me… But… can you… handle the… darkness… of the… Shadow Temple…? Ha ha ha… Remember… darkness… lives… in the heart… of men… but… we… are not… necessarily evil… as you… will soon… find out… I would… say farewell… but I'm… you… so what's… the point…? Ha ha ha ha ha…"

Dark Link's body soon fades away, black leading to blue as Link can see water underneath. As soon as he could see no more trace of his darkness, Link lets his breathing return to heaving. He lets go of the blade, now feeling agonizing pain from his hands and his body. He is also deathly tired. He never pushed himself this far. He releases his body from its kneeling restraint and lies in the water. The soothing liquid relaxes his physical condition, and eases the mental and emotional stress. It's what he needs right now. Link could do no more than close his eyes and drift away.

"Link! Link! C'mon, wake up!" Malon's voice breaks through his unconsciousness a few moments later. "Fairy boy! Please, come on! Wake up! Open your eyes!" Link could hear Malon's voice almost breaking.

He feels his weary body moving as Malon continues shaking him. Steadily, his eyes open, bringing him a vision of her face with scarlet hair, some strands tenderly touching his face. Her eyes catch his attention, however, as tears wet them from earlier appearances. One of them falls, and lands lightly on his cheek.

Malon gasps as soon as his eyes opened. "Fairy boy! You're okay!" She embraces him with all her strength. "Oh, Link…! I'm… I'm so glad you're okay…! Link… I… I-I thought you were… I thought… you… were gone… forever…"

"Malon… I… I…" Link stutters.

"I don't… I… I don't… I don't want you… to leave me… ever… Don't leave me, Link… Please… don't ever leave me… alone…"

"I… I won't… I promise… I… promise, Malon…"

"Don't scare me like that!" Malon suddenly changes tone.

"I'm… fine… like I said…" Link groans as his wounds hurt even more from strenuous pressure. "Please, let me go… You're hurting me…"

Malon quickly obeys. "I'm sorry! Sorry!"

"… Ugh…" Link sits up. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that. What happened?"

Navi, her disappearance during battle still unexplained, flies out. "Well, Link here fou-"

"Fought some Stalfos," Link lies. "That's all."

"What?" Navi bursts defiantly. "No, you were battling-"

"Stalfos, Navi," Link cuts her off again. "Just Stalfos."

"Link…" Malon said in a serious tone, "what did you fight? Don't soften it by saying it's Stalfos."

"Stalfos, that's all, Mal. I just dealt with a good number of them."

"Please, fairy boy. Don't lie to me. I know it's something more…"

Even with her face all worried and tearful, Link couldn't bear to tell her what just happened here. His darkness… He can't tell anybody. Not to his friends. Not even Malon. "I… I can't tell you."

"Link… I know it's something. Look, you have these large wounds over yourself… Your… Your chest… and… your hands… They're…"

Link stares at them. Deep cuts and punctures scar his hands and body. Blood still runs freely from them down to the flooded ground. Ahead, Link feels a little sick as he sees his blood streaming away from where his body is, flowing with the water around him.

_The world…_ Link now notices that the abyssal world is gone, and that he's simply in a large, flooded room. _It's… gone…_

A little off to his side, he finds the broken shard of his Giant's Knife stuck in the floor, standing up very still. Like his hands, Link's blood stains the jagged top, and some drips down, blocking the reflecting metal with its path. A stream of blood trickles from the fragment, too, just like his hands.

"Fairy boy…" Malon stares at the broken Giant's Knife. "Please, tell me. It's me, Malon. What happened here?"

"… I can't… I'm sorry, but I can't." Link shakes his head. "It's… something personal."

"What's so personal that you can't tell me?"

"Too much… Sorry, but even I can't tell you this… It's… something I just… have to keep to myself."

"But…"

"Sorry, but… I can't tell you." Link keeps his determination in his eyes.

"… I…" Malon lets out a sigh. "Okay… If… If it's something… that you can't tell me… Okay, then… I'm not going to force you."

"Thanks, Mal."

Malon sets to wipe her eyes. "Now, let's get that Red Potion out for you… You're a bloody mess." If Malon can't know about what just happened here, she might as well do her best to cheer Link up, in an annoyed manner. "And I told you that I don't trust the Giant's Knife. Look, it broke! 200 Rupees gone to waste! 200!"


	47. Serenade of Water, Part 4

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 47- Serenade of Water, Part 4**

**Water Temple; Day**

_Okay, I'm sorry!_ Navi apologizes desperately in Link's mind.

_I almost gotten myself killed in there… Where were you!_ Link demands. He still is left in the dark about Navi's whereabouts during his near-fatal showdown with his dark side.

_I'm sorry… I… I was… afraid… Too afraid…_

_Navi, we've been through everything together… Queen Gohma, Barinade, King Dodongo, Volvagia… even Phantom Ganon. And you assisted me even with your fear. Why is my dark half so different for you?_

_I… Link… I haven't told you everything, have I? Link… You see, I'm… different from the other fairies… Very different… I… I had a brush in with… darkness back then… I couldn't… do anything… I was helpless… hopeless… It… It happened to be a stroke of luck that led the Great Deku Tree to save me from the darkness… I… I haven't been the same since… I'm scarred, Link. I hold forever the scar of darkness on myself…_

_You… Navi… I never knew. But… that doesn't… make you any different… You're still my fairy._

_I'm so sorry. I… I really can't help you when it comes to darkness and shadows. Every time I do… darkness covers me… my vision… my body… and… I feel so cold… It's the darkness, Link… I can't forget about it. I can never forget… It left its hold on me, and I will never be able to rid of it, even when I… when I die. It will never let go… I'm always afraid of the dark… I try not to be. I mean, I… I had to try very hard when you guys went to the Graveyard those times. But… I don't know if I can hold my fear back any longer…_

_Navi, you got me. You're… You're my fairy. I can't just… leave you like this. Navi, look… if you're ever afraid of the darkness… just know… I'm there for you… always._

_Link… I…_ Navi's voice begins to break. _I… Thank you… You're… the greatest friend a fairy could have… Thank you, Link…_

"FAIRY BOY!" Malon turns Link away from his warming conversation going on in his mind. "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU STILL HANGING ON? PULL US UP!"

Link, having snapped back into the physical world, put his might in his arms and pulls himself and Malon wrapped around his waist onto a dry platform. After acquiring a useful upgrade of the Hookshot, known as the Longshot, Link couldn't help but smile at his new gadget. It has the thing he needed; twice the chain length so that he could shoot at things farther away. Malon still doesn't see the excitement in such things, especially when the only thing that changed is that they can grapple from farther off. As so, she lets the Longshot holder to be Link. Like when he was ten-years old, Link couldn't get his mind off of this cool spring-loaded mechanism.

"Goddess, these vortexes are a nightmare…" Malon mumbles.

In a chamber below the Longshot treasure room, Malon and Link situate themselves in crossing the chamber. The problem is that a fast-moving current carves through the place. Worse, it's filled with vortexes leading down to black holes. And the only way to cross them is to edge their way with only the Iron Boots to weigh them down against the sucking water. They just barely made it to the small platform at a corner turn.

"All right…" Link surveys the area. "There seems to be a chest there, behind that grate. And I think that trigger up there should get it up."

"Okay…" Malon draws her bow, then places an arrow on the shaft and string.

"Hold on." Link prepares his Longshot, then takes Malon by the waist. "Okay, there."

"… Do you ever think that it bothers me when you seemingly grab my waist a lot without my permission?"

"No."

"What about you?"

"Doesn't bother me. You don't complain about it. Does it bother you, then?"

"… No… I'm… I'm just asking… to see if you… care."

"Um, like how?"

"Well… like… No, never mind."

From Link, he tells the truth when he confessed holding Malon like that never really arouse any… **thoughts**. From Malon, however, she's not so strong-willed. And she would definitely react with what's on her mind if Link ever let his arm move up or down from her waist. Quickly pushing these thoughts to the back of her head, she aims her sight and pierces the trigger's eye, opening the grate. Immediately, she hears the familiar metal sound of the hook being shot out of the Longshot, and then feels her waist being led by Link's arm. In just a second, her feet again lands from air onto the ground.

"Heh heh, I like this Longshot." Link grins, marveling at the item. "It never gets boring with this."

Malon just couldn't understand how Link could drool over his new toy, but not over the fact that having his muscular arm around her slender waist could provoke a secular thought from him. "Oh, this is a unique one…" Malon sighs silently. "Maybe he's just too sweet and innocent to let such things happen… Instead of chasing a naked woman, he would rather chase birds, bees, and butterflies… or springy tools in this case…"

After using the Longshot to reach places inaccessible before, they transverse into the northern section of the Water Temple. Passing through a large pool created by two currents and some more vortexes, Malon and Link continue on, finding a room that needs a block on an underwater switch to raise the water level. Bombing an obvious and then a not so obvious wall, they succeed with no problem.

Obtaining the Big Key (after difficulties reaching it), the Heroes of Time return back to the 3rd floor. Unlocking the main monster's door, they quietly step into an undisturbed chamber. A still pool of unnaturally blue water sits in the middle, with four clean-cut platforms protruding from the liquid.

"Why can't the monster just **be** there when we come for once?" Malon sighs worryingly. "They just hide, then surprise us when we least expect it…"

"What's with this water?" Link finds himself staring at the pool fixedly. "I've never seen such… blueness and stillness before…"

"It's still water. What's so interesting? We've been walking underwater for a league now! Why now do you find this pool of water interesting?"

"I don't know… It just is…"

Link's feet lead him to the pool's edge. He leans down to study the water a little closer. The water is a very deep shade of blue, and is so still that it looks like solid ground. However, the water does not show… Link's reflection. Not only that, but it seems almost opaque. The bottom is hard to see through the water.

"Link! Look out!" a voice calls out. "That isn't normal water over there!"

"What?" Link quickly stands up, then scans his surroundings.

"Ruto?" Malon finds the voice familiar.

"What… What does she mean that the water isn't…?"

"Guys, stay alert!" Navi appears for assistance. "We aren't alone here! Check the room thoroughly!"

With this order, Malon and Link split up and survey the area. Nothing seems out of place, nothing except the now accused abnormal water. Link, heeding the warning, jumps to one of the platforms and takes a definite scrutiny at the liquid. Not a lot to be reported as strange. Though, the water now begins to tremble a good amount, releasing its hold on perfect stillness.

Malon, on the other side, couldn't find a thing. She spins around to see if Link has any luck. Unfortunately, Link has the worst luck right now.

"Oh, goddess!" Malon sights a being made of the water itself rising from its depth and is about to make a move on the unsuspecting Hero of Time. "L-L-Link! Behind you! Look out!"

_Oh, why me!_ Link cries in his mind as he realizes he fell for another 'monster sneaking behind your back' trap. Turning around in a reflex, Link stares dumbfounded at the monster. The water creature seems to shape shift, using the water as its composition. Inside the ever-changing body is a round, slimy red object.

"Oh, man!" Navi takes a dreaded tone. "It's the giant aquatic amoeba, Morpha!"

The monster rears its aqueous 'arm' back and nearly slams Link. He jumps away, heading for the walls for distance.

"A what?"

"Morpha! This… thing has absolute control of the water!" Navi explains. "Pull out its nucleus and attack it!"

"What!" Link again splits on his spot to dodge another slam.

"See that red thing? Use your Longshot to grab it!"

Obeying the command, Link aims down the red nucleus in the water with the laser from his new weapon. The slight problem is that the nucleus is on a high-speed orbit, greatly disabling Link's chance of grappling the thing.

"Wait until it comes out of the pool!" Navi suggests. "Look! It's creating an arm for itself! Just move and wait for it!"

The amoeba is indeed doing something. It seems that orbiting around an area lets the nucleus control that part. Link immediately jumps to a platform, then prepares his shot. The new 'arm' emerges from the pool and extends, expecting to find a victim on the now empty spot. The nucleus travels to and fro in the arm, holding its influence over the water. A sudden jerk shakes the red object as the Longshot makes contact with it and pulls it out of the arm and towards Link. Quickly, Link cuts a fresh wound on the organelle. It shudders, then retreats by hopping with maneuverability into the water.

"Keep baiting it out! And watch your back!"

"Malon!" Link calls to her across the water. "Be the bait!"

Malon, snapped out of her firm gaze that lasted a moment, yells. "NO! I am NOT going to be grabbed by that slimy thing! Do you even know what it can do to me!"

"I got to concentrate! I have the Longshot! Just move when you start to see the red thing make an arm!"

_Ah, heck no,_ Malon grimaces. The nucleus stumbles next to her, then starts to form an arm.

"Over here, Link!" Malon waves hastily. "You better be ready!"

She flees from her spot, while Link gets close up and aim. Soon, the arm protrudes from the water and starts groping around the dry surface. It dissipates as soon as the nucleus is snatched from the liquid and takes a slashing. Again, like any other monster, it falls back to safety, which is the strange water now to be figured as its invincible body. Repeat and conquer, that's the best strategy Malon and Link ever encountered during their whole adventure. So, sticking to the plan, they cycle through the steps, cunningly leaving bleeding marks on Morpha's nucleus. However, even the simplest of living organisms can adapt…

"Mal! Watch out!" Link calls, horribly spotting a second arm sprouting out of the water and closing around her.

She turns around, but only manages to catch a second's glimpse before a strong, tightening grip circles her body and renders Malon unable to move.

"Aaahhh!" An overwhelming pressure of Morpha's grip squeezes pain out of Malon's body slowly.

"Malon!"

"Link! Help! Agh!"

Taking itself for a spin, Morpha lurches the arm around, causing more torment to Malon. She screams to each twist and turn as they add more to the crushing embrace.

"Help me…!" Her voice sounds as swaying as the movement.

"Damn!" Link aims at the nucleus, holding very still while it manipulates the arm. "Hang on, Malon!"

Just when the hook ejects itself from the Longshot, Morpha's arm throws Malon off to a wall. Nearly missing a deadly spike, Malon slams against the wall with a dire sound, echoing the room. Her body falls down, all limp and nothing but an everyday feeling she has to experience all over her body. She tries to move, but her body cries no. All she could do is groan loudly to her dismay.

Link only manages to catch a sight of the near-unconscious Malon before his attention turns him to the retracting red nucleus. When it reached him, he is more than ready to cut the thing in two because of what it did to his best friend. Leading the vibrating Master Sword down on Morpha's nucleus, it shudders again, but now with much more shaking. Link knows it's over; he could feel the nucleus squirming helplessly and losing life to his magical sword. In a flash, it bursts into an explosion of water. The nucleus is gone. Without it, the amoeba would not be able to live on any longer. Desperate, Morpha tries to suck up itself, turning into a long, elongated form stuck on the ceiling. It is useless, though, as the large cell begins to die without any nucleus to direct itself. It begins to dry up, losing its matter composition and turning into the material it once was made before. One last drop of itself remains, then it falls down onto the dry floor, leaving a large PLOP! Morpha is no more.

"Mal! Malon!" Link darts to her, still groaning from her dramatic experience. "You alright? You took quite a beating there."

"Oh, that hurts like heck…" Malon sits up with Link's assistance. She grabs her stomach. "I'm gonna… feel that in the morning…"

"Don't worry about it. I took care of Morpha just in time." Link lifts her up. "C'mon, the blue light should be down there…"

"Ah…" Malon kneels before the incredible spasms of pain occurring in every part of her body. She drags Link down. "I can't… I can't walk…"

"C'mon, you can do it."

Malon abruptly sucks in air. "Ow… I'm sorry, fairy boy… Just… Just carry me… will ya?"

"What? Carry you? But, I-"

"I'm just asking you to carry me, that's all!" Malon snaps. "I'm not implying anything, okay? This really does hurt!"

"Well, okay…" Link rolls his eyes.

Lifting her onto his arms, Link finds Malon to be of a nice weight. Then again, the last time he had to carry her like this, she didn't weigh much at all. Link is about to move when he suddenly feels Malon's head leaning against his upper arm and shoulder, almost… fondling. She feels the iron-hard, yet soft feeling of Link. Dismissing this off as nothing more than needing a friend's comfort, Link quickly walks toward the transporting light.

"Maybe…" Malon said quietly to herself, and maybe to Link if he can hear it, "I was implying something…" she finishes as Link steps into the blue light.

**Chamber of the Sages**

Again, Malon and Link revisit the Chamber of the Sages, to meet the Sage of Water. The fountain still shines ethereally as ever, as the Heroes of Time stand before the platform of the Water symbol. A blue light enshrouds the Sage ascending, then gives way to… Ruto.

_Oh, no…_ Link and Malon both thought as they realize Link is still holding Malon, her being rather comfortable in his arms. Ruto, however, looks on… in indifference.

"Link…" Ruto calmly said. "Ah-hem… I… Well, I know you're carrying her because she's injured."

"Uh, bu-bu… Right." Link nods.

"Y-Yeah!" Malon agrees. "I… I can't stand."

"Link…" Ruto says his name again. "I would have expected no less from the man who I chose to be my husband."

"You…" Link finds many different meanings to this. "You mean destroying the evil in the Water Temple… r-right?"

"… Yes. You were… very brave. A fiancé of courage and justice… I could not have asked for anything better… I have known it ever since I saw in your eyes that you wanted the Zora's Sapphire… I thank you for helping me… Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state."

"We do it… not only for the Zoras… but for Hyrule."

"Yes… Yes, you are, Heroes of Time… Link… As… As a reward… I will… I grant my eternal love to you."

This comes such a shock to Link that he steps around a bit and trips accidentally. Malon falls down on him, wincing a groan as she feels renewed pain.

"Oh, Link!" Ruto didn't expect this. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she hears his response.

"Shows how much you care about me when I'm the one in pain…" Malon's voice speaks out.

"Ruto…" Link stands up, leaving Malon to sit on the bright, rather warm ground. "I… I… Your… eternal love…."

"Ah, Link…" Ruto's face turns away for agony, staying on longer this time. "My love… My fiancé… I… I would… I would grant you my love forever, yes… But… that cannot be so… I want to say it without any restraints… but I can't." Her face then turns back to him. "I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water…"

"Ruto, I… I know, and-"

"It's not just that, Link… That's not why I can't give you my love… You… You don't share the love I have for you, do you? You don't… love me… You never did love me… even when we were engaged… Why must this be…? Am I… not beautiful?"

"No, Ruto, it's not that, it's… it's…" Link is a rock when it comes to things like this.

"Is it… because I'm a Zora, and you're… a Kok… no, a Hylian?"

"It's not that either! I just… I can't…"

"No… It's because… you… love someone else… don't you? You… love someone else… That's why… you don't have love for me… You… love somebody else… not me…" Ruto again turns her head away, this time to let tears fall. She sobs quietly and still.

It all falls to this very reason of Link's. Sometimes, he wished that he wouldn't be involved in love. "I… Ruto… I'm… I'm… sorry. I'm sorry…"

Ruto reacts by staring at Link again. "No… don't be. It was foolish of me to think of such things back then… I only met you once, and you're only bound to me… because of my mother's stone… I was foolish to love somebody that was forced to marry me… No such thing could come out of it."

"I… I don't want to hurt you… But…"

"It's all right… I wouldn't… I wouldn't be happy if you weren't… I shouldn't force you to love me… It's a delicate, tender thing… love… And you… love… love…"

"Don't… Don't say it… if it hurts you so… I know… who that person is…"

Malon couldn't stand not being of this. She forces her legs up, painful as they are. "Ruto… I'm sorry… that Link doesn't… love you. I know how much… this hurts for you…"

Ruto turns to her. "Redheaded Hylian… No, Malon… I know what you're talking about… and I understand… But… you're… you're not me… And… Malon, you… you're the… I'm sorry, but I can't bear to say it."

"Don't, then, Ruto…" Link advises. "If… it pains you this much… I don't want to see you like that…"

Ruto now gazes at the two, seeing how close they are. It causes her heart to break over and over again, but… she's used to it now. Ignoring the catastrophic stress of her emotions, she begins to restore confidence in herself.

"I see, Link… You… You would have made… a fine, caring husband… forever in your life… That person… That woman that… loves you dearly… is… very fortunate to have you…" Ruto's face now releases the sorrow. "And… I can tell that nothing will stop you two in your quest for justice and peace… You must take this Medallion… Take it… Take it respectfully!"

Ruto's arms go up to the air, summoning a medallion of a deep blue shade from the black eternity beyond. On it bears the emblem of the Water.

The Water Medallion…

The power of the Water by Ruto…

"If you see Sheik," Ruto asks through the after effect of white vision, "please give him my thanks, OK?"

**Lake Hylia**

Undisturbed the water lays in the depression of Lake Hylia. However, a change in the atmosphere somehow brings on the presence of a new day. With the Water Temple purified, and now constantly guarded, Lake Hylia seems to have the evil air over it disappearing by the moment. The sky is clear, for the large clouds of long rain have vanished. The sun once again touches the lake like a long lost friend after those many years. Things seem to be going back to normal for the lake, too. Even the birds are chirping, and not just the annoying Guays.

Once things reached a certain level of peace, the water level suddenly shakes. In a second, it starts to rise, filling the lake back to the glory it once had before. Now Lake Hylia begins settling itself in peace.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake…" Sheik comments, standing on the far middle island of the lake. He looks on to the returning light, and a smirk breaks through his face. "Malon, Link, you did it!"

Turning around, Sheik finds a blue pillar of light appearing on a stone platform nearby him, revealing the Water symbol. Descending from the light are Link and Malon, just as he expected.

"Hey, Sheik!" Malon greets. "What… What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Examining," he answers. "As I can see, your progress has achieved peace to this beautiful lake. The evil shall no longer dwell here anymore…"

"By the way, Sheik…" Link said. "Ruto… She wanted to thank you for saving her from under the ice."

"Did she? I see…" Sheik crosses his arms. "We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?"

"Yes… For her, too."

"… Look at that… Look at Lake Hylia…" Sheik gestures his arm at the water. "Together, you two and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster!"

Malon, with a little help from Link, limps toward the edge. The lake is almost full. Malon can see the comely image of the lake she knew before seven years ago. It still hasn't lost the astonishment that first greeted her when she was little. She's not going to forget about Lake Hylia so soon, or at all.

"The lake…" Malon pulls back a strand of her hair away from her eye. "It just… look so pretty… like when I first saw it as a little girl…"

"Once again, the lake is filled with pure water," Sheik said. "All is as it was here."

"It is as if Ganondorf had never touched it…" Link gazes around Lake Hylia, noting things are back to normal. "We must stop him, before he does such evil things to these places again…"

"Yes… Be as you are, Heroes of Time…"

Sheik sneaks a quick glance at the two, staring deeply at the lake while holding each other. He allows another smirk to himself, seeing his cue. Stealthily, he steps back, leaving neither sound nor disturbance in the air. He is just a few meters away from the large, bare tree. Just a little more, and-

"Huh?" Malon's head turns left and right. "Fairy boy… Where's… Where's Sheik?"

"What?" Link turns around. "Sheik?"

They find that nobody but only the two of them is occupying the island.

"Where did he go?"

Sheik, however, is still in their presences. He watches them from high on top of the tree, satisfied that he left them without their knowledge. Seeing as the two should be fine, until their next encounter, he turns to the bright, blue water lighted by the shining sun. With no hesitation, he nimbly dives into the lake, disappearing into the depths below.

"What the…?" Malon notices the splash, but is too late to catch a sight of Sheik. "Link, did you see that?"

"Uh… I sort of…"

"Was that Sheik? Did he just… dive into the water?"

"I don't know… Shouldn't you be annoyed by this?"

"Ugh, well… I'm in too much pain to even care…"


	48. A Woe Ode to Quietude

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 48- A Woe/Ode to Quietude**

**Hyrule Field; Day**

Malon just had enough. She couldn't bear to have Epona do much running for them. Last time they rode her, Epona almost collapsed, and Malon urged Link to return to Lon Lon Ranch to let the horse rest for a while. After a day, Malon decided that maybe Epona should be out of action for a day or two. Link, however, objected, because he believed that Epona is fully well.

"It's because Epona isn't tired; she's too obnoxious to run."

"What! How could you say that, fairy boy? Epona is too sweet to do such a thing. She's really tired, so let her rest!"

"I'm telling you, Epona's faking it!"

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know! I know these kinds of things!"

"Epona is not a liar! She would never lie!"

"She is! I just know it!"

"No, she isn't! Take that back, Link!"

"No! Epona is a liar!"

SLAP!

Epona, nearby in her stall, snorts quietly (Heh heh heh… I can't believe it actually worked… I fooled Malon!).

Anyway, resolved as it is, Link submitted to Malon's retorts. He learned pretty much the hard way of arguing with Malon, and he has tender, red cheeks to prove it.

_I swear, they HURT a lot…_ Link thought as he rubs his new layer of stinging pain.

Next stop, the Spirit Temple, Navi said. It's the only one left in a recognizable area Navi knows of.

"It's somewhere beyond Gerudo's Fortress and the Haunted Wasteland," she points. "It's to the west of Hyrule."

And so, Malon and Link start for Gerudo Valley, far west of Lon Lon Ranch. It might take a day to reach there, they figure, so they left the ranch quickly. The two of them, traveling on foot to somewhere. The Heroes of Time journeying to the desert to awaken the Spirit Sage.

And it got boring very fast.

"So…" Malon starts off, but couldn't finish.

"So?" Link simply responds.

"Um… lovely weather, huh?"

"Yeah, sure." Link looks up to see a clear sky. "Nice day."

"Yep…"

It slips back to silence. And Malon just happens to be one of those people that cannot dwell in nothing for longer than a minute.

"So, fairy boy, who do you think is the Spirit Sage?"

"I don't really know… We don't know anybody from the desert that could be that Sage."

"Oh… Then… um… yeah…"

Total silence. It's like a box keeping in Malon's growing pressure until it explodes.

"Um…" Malon rapidly goes through ideas, "say, I don't know much about… um, Navi. Do you think she would talk about it?"

_Nice going, Malon._ She forgot Navi is a shy fairy.

"Navi?" Link's eyebrow lifts. "Uh, sure…"

In a moment, the bluish-white fairy separates herself from Link's spirit. "Uh… yeah? Malon, do you want to talk?"

"Oh, well, I… I was… just wondering if you want to talk about your past life."

Navi pauses for moment. "… No."

"Um, why?"

"I… I rather not… I'm sorry, but I just rather not talk about my past."

"What's wrong?"

"I… I…"

"Navi, do you want me to tell her?" Link asks.

"Please do."

"Malon, Navi… Back then, before Navi was chosen to my fairy, she was a victim… to darkness."

"A victim? To darkness?" Malon repeats.

"Yes. It wasn't her fault, but she still had darkness around her. The Great Deku Tree saved her some time later, but…"

"… But?"

"The darkness will never leave me alone…" Navi fills in. "I have been touched by it, and it left a permanent part of itself in my spirit… I'm not… the same as I was before… It's almost like… losing myself. The darkness… It tortures me… every night. Everyday, I wake up, and my spirit is wounded… It will never go away. Never, for it stays with me forever… I'm always in constant fear… whether by myself, or when I'm entering a gateway of darkness."

"Navi… I… I didn't know…"

"It's okay…" Navi lightens her tone. "I try my best everyday not to let it discourage me… I always try to be helpful. Always performing my duty to help you guys. It's hard to ignore the darkness swirling around inside of me, but you two… really help me live through the day… Thanks, guys."

"Oh, it's no problem. Don't want a friend of ours to suffer without us to help you."

_Maybe this explains why Navi is so shy most of the time._

Navi hovers around Link for a moment, then over to Malon, staying in distance from her face. She then decides to rest on her head.

"Your hair is very… smooth and soft," Navi comments right before Malon could protest.

"… Really?" That erases any objections. "I do take care of my hair sometimes…"

"You and the Cucco lady seem to be the only red-haired Hylians I've ever seen in my life."

"Well, redheads are a rare sort, I heard."

"The only other people I know that has red hair are the Gerudos. All of them have that color. For desert-fitness reasons, I think."

"Oh, okay…"

Malon wishes she didn't finish with that. Now, she goes right back to silence. Sure, maybe hearing Navi's cruel past is enough, but she just cannot live in such quietness.

"Hey, fairy boy…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… wanna… play a game? You know, to past the time?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's see if you know what I'm looking at. I see… a bush!"

"Over there." Link quickly points at a specific bush among twenty others.

"Wha… How… How did you know… so **fast**?"

"Because… I know."

"Huh… Well, then…"

_NO! NO, NO SILENCE!_

"Um… Link… do ya… like any girls?"

"Now, why would you ask me that?"

"No reason… No reason at all."

"Well… what do you think?"

"… Uh, maybe?"

"Who, exactly?"

"Aw, forget it…"

"What about you?"

"Huh? Uh… Nobody. No… other guy I like."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… maybe one."

"Really? Who?"

"None of your business." Malon giggles.

"Oh… Okay, okay, I won't ask." Link puts his hands up for peace.

Malon knows they're just playing around with that talk. At least, she hopes that Link is.

Some quiet moments later…

"Do you like… being a knight?"

"Yes… and no."

"Why?"

"I'm a hero, but look at all the stuff I have to do. Knights are supposed to fight all the time, and here, we're going to these temples and solving puzzles. That sounds more like a problem-solving thinker than what knights are supposed to do."

"Right…"

Other quiet moments later…

"So, Navi…" Malon still feels the warm, round fairy on her head, "how's it going?" Isn't it nice to have another girl to talk to? Maybe Malon didn't do so well seven years ago with the ones in Hyrule Castle Town, but Navi certainly is the best and closest girl she could talk to.

"Okay," answers Navi. Then again, Navi is shy, a rather noticeable thing when talking to her. If only Malon could find an educational interest she could share with this unique fairy.

"Nothing… much?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not really."

"Do you like keeping to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Well, let's see… Were you happy before you… you know."

Navi didn't respond, leaving Malon guilt for asking such a question.

"I was…" the fairy finally replies. "I was happy before then… with my friends, of the same species. I was like any other fairy, anxiously waiting for my Kokiri mate for life. But then, I lost all my joy of my… former life. And there was nothing I could do to change it."

Malon did NOT want such a brooding response. "Oh… um… let's… let's change the subject! Say, Navi… do fairies… love? Like Hylians?"

She suddenly feels a rustle as Navi shuffles herself uneasily against her hair. "Well… we… I… I guess you could say that…"

"So, fairies love?"

"… Yes. Fairies, like other civilized species, do experience emotions like that of Hylians. Besides reproduction, a fairy can have a loving and caring mate."

"Um, sure. Do you like anybody, Navi?"

"Malon…" Navi now feels nervous. Malon could feel the warmness go up in temperature, "don't ask me such a thing."

"Oh, why not? It's not like Link's listening." Malon gestures to Link some meters ahead. "Just us. A girl conversation, nothing more."

"But… I don't feel… comfortable with this."

"It'll be a secret, then, okay? Just between us."

"Well… you… promise?"

"Sure! A promise is a promise."

"But, are you sure you want to know?"

"What? About who you like?"

"Yes…"

"Well, who is it, first of all?"

"I… I… I like… I like… No, I can't say it."

"Aw, come on. It'll feel much better if you say it."

"No, it won't."

"Who's this person, then, that's making you uncomfortable to even say his name?"

"… Link," Navi blurts out.

Now, it's Malon's turn to wrestle with silence. "… Oh… I see…"

"But… I'm just… a fairy. And Link… Link likes…"

"Don't say that, Navi. Link cares for you. Even if he doesn't love you, he cares for you very much. You're his fairy, Navi. Don't forget that. I bet somewhere in his heart he has a spot for you."

"I don't know… but, I guess. I guess he does… for me." Malon could now feel the fairy cooling down. "Thank you, Malon, for not… well, you know."

"That's okay! Don't worry about it. Feel better?"

"I do, very much."

This is a riveting conversation, but it ends all too soon for Malon. Sure, she may know Navi's crush on Link, but has it really past the time that easily? Switching her attention to Link, she quickens her pace to catch up, to where she's almost right beside him.

"So, are we there, yet?" Malon asks.

"Nope."

"How far is Gerudo Valley?"

"Beyond that jutting cliff." Link points at a very distant landmark in front of him. "Then, we'll go up the hill that'll lead us into the ravine."

"How long until we reach there?"

"Um…" Link pauses to calculate. "Until tomorrow… I think."

_NOOO!_ It is too long for Malon.

"Great…" Malon sighs.

So continues the quiet gaps between a few sentences.

"Do you like… helping people?" Malon could not believe she had to resort to that.

"Yeah," Link answers, no matter what.

"Okay…"

More quiet moments later…

"Do you like… all of this? This adventure? This traveling?"

"Same thing as whether I like being a knight or not."

"Oh…"

Even more quiet moments later…

"Do you like… me?"

"… Like how?"

"Well, let me hear your answer."

"… Yes, then. I like you." Is it really not safe to say?

"Oh, uh… I… I like you, too. As… As…"

_Stop trying to say, 'as a best friend'!_

"As a best friend!" Malon forces it out.

_Darn._

"Oh…" Link nods slowly. "Okay. I like you as a best friend, too."

_Aw, man!_

"I mean… I… I… I like you as… as…"

_A LOVER!_ She doesn't feel guilty at all that this could affect Navi.

"As a best friend!" Malon again forces that completion.

_STOP SAYING THAT!_

"Okay…" Link replies. "You said that already."

"N-No, I mean…"

"If it's best friends, then you don't have to say it three times to get it through to me. I **know**, okay?"

"Okay…" Malon lowers her head. "I like you… as a lover… my love…" she mumbles quietly to herself.

"What?"

"Oh, uh… Nothing."

"I think this is the main reason why it's hard for me to like Link, Malon…" Navi said when Link is out of earshot.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Malon apologizes, realizing Navi eavesdropped on her quiet sentence of love. "I'm very sorry, Navi."

"That's okay. I… I don't mind, actually…"

"You don't have to-"

"I… I'm fine… really…" Navi's voice cracks. "I… don't mind… at all."

"How come you didn't feel hurt during all those times when me and Link had those… special moments together?"

"I… I just started having these feelings, okay!" Navi snaps with the same broken voice. "Leave me alone…"

Malon sighs. This is turning out to be the worst day of traveling. And then the silence. Yet even more quiet moments later…

"Do you like breasts?" Malon asks subconsciously while thinking it.

Link stops as soon as he hears the last word. "… What?"

_Oops. Why did I let that slip out of my mouth?_

"I mean…" Malon tries to find retaliation, "do you like… a woman's body?"

"Okay, you're scaring me, Mal… Why in the world did you ask me that?"

"I'm… just curious."

How is Link supposed to answer yes or no? "My… moral forbids me to answer that question."

"… What?"

"I'm not going to answer," Link puts simply.

"Why?"

"Because you're curious. I'm not going to give you my answer."

"I just wanna know what you think."

"Whether or not I like a woman's body. Yes, you, a lady yourself, is asking me whether I would like to look and touch a lady's body. How do you think this sounds?"

"Well, don't answer it as a guy to a girl thing. Answer it as a friend to friend thing."

"No."

"Come on. I wanna know!"

"It's like me asking you if you like a man's body or not."

_Oh, I never thought of that…_

"Do you want to answer that?" Link questions.

"Um… Fine… I'll stop pestering you about that."

"Look, Mal, I know it's going to be a long time before we reach the valley, and that this is going to be a long day. But, please, maybe you could stay quiet… for a while?"

"But…"

"Just some peace and quiet, that's all I'm asking. Do you think you can do that, Mal?"

"I…" Malon sighs. "Oh, fine. But don't blame me when I burst from boredom."

Link sneaks an appreciative smile before walking on. Sometimes he wonders why the Goddesses ever stuck him with the strangest girl he's ever met and a female fairy with a tormenting past. A normal guy to talk to would have sufficed. It's great and all to have a best friend to share his thoughts with, but that person just happens to be a girl. Link would have probably bored Malon even further with his list of one hundred reasons why his Longshot is cool. And it would have been the same reversed, with Malon killing him with her 'correct' view on romance. Luckily for her, she has Link's fairy, Navi, to talk to about girl things. Even though the social skills-lacking fairy responds simply or nods, Navi's a girl herself. Link is plainly a knight traveling around with two girls behind him muttering something about what the Goddesses or Princess Zelda look like.

He has high tolerance, though. So what if Link is by himself if the three of them were classified by gender? He can hold his masculine sanity, so long as Malon (and maybe Navi) doesn't do anything that will flip his mind over. He can keep his thoughts to himself. He doesn't have to change them for Malon and Navi, nor does he have to answer them when they ask such bold questions about his masculinity. If he fancies his Longshot, he doesn't have to throw it in the pack because the girls don't like it. If they ask who he likes, he doesn't have to say anything. If Malon asks Link whether he likes breasts or not, he can just not answer. It's fair enough to Link to make up for the lack of a male companion. Anything to make sure he can keep his sense of being a man from being replaced.

Knowing all this, Link now realizes with a shock that this must be what the **book** had called it: hormones. His reasoning is being controlled by his manhood, and Link doesn't know if this is a good thing or not. He's not used to it, yet he is. A man, that's what he is now. Knowing wise things a boy doesn't know… or does he? He sure doesn't feel any smarter. But, he does feel he has an easier and firmer grip on reality and his life. Maybe that's what separates a child from an adult. Not of age, but just knowing such things. Life to him is grimmer, but he accepts it so easily. If he were ten-years old again, he would have freaked and rebelled. A boy with such a naïve view of the world, now a man with a truer perspective. Link figures this must be how a boy… no, a child of any gender, turns into an adult. They become adults themselves, no matter what age, when they realize the truth that will change them forever. A child and an adult doesn't mean age or size, but of knowledge. Link sees that, and this is how he knows he's a man.

_A man's body…_ Malon couldn't erase this from her mind now that she's heard it. Somehow, it's sticking like butter that's hard to scrape off. _I should not be thinking of this. I should not… I WILL not._

Yet, it's there. Malon couldn't help but remember all the defining physical features of a man. The **book** described them all, and their relations to adult explanations. Malon shudders a little, but feels… unusual and rather comfortable by thinking all of this. All of those good-looking pictures of men. One of those nice things that a man should have is broad shoulders. Strong, wide ones. Malon carefully tilts her head, to make sure the sleeping Navi on top doesn't fall off. She wonders what perfect shape the shoulders would be. Something large, but small enough to put her hands on easily. Those would be the ones that she would like on a man. Very much. How would such a shape look like? Round, yet a little square-ish. Wide, but not too much. High, but low enough to comfortably reach. Yeah, those shoulders Malon would like.

Then, she realizes she's been staring and describing… Link's shoulders. She almost gasps, finding his shoulders to be… perfect. On the dot. Right down to the positions of this body part. His shoulders… Malon couldn't help but gaze with desire at them. Then, it goes on as her eyes begin to wander about Link's body and examine all the parts the **book** has told. Link's back is a delicate curve. His covered arms are slim, yet they hide noticeable muscles underneath. Nicely done muscles, too. The legs… Very toned, but oh so slender and smooth. Even behind the white suit, Malon could see the shape of a good outline of an athletic leg.

_Why are you staring at his legs!_ Malon's voice of sharp reason interrupts her. _STOP LOOKING AT HIS LEGS!_

She almost tripped trying her best to look away. Link glances back at Malon, hearing the small sounds of her unsettling feet. Malon quickly pulls off a nervous smile, then waves slowly. Link takes this in and does nothing more than blink before turning around and continuing on.

_Nothing more… Nothing more… Fairy boy doesn't have to know I've been goggling at his legs… and…_ _his nice… round… rear… WHAT? I meant shoulder, not… not…_

Malon feels the redness coming back, an old friend she's not too fond of. She urges herself not to look down below Link's waist, but her eyes are pushing down her vision through his back at a terrifying rate. Her eyes have betrayed her. They are now boring at Link's rear with curiosity and eagerness. It's covered by his green tunic, but a definite shape of some sort can be seen. If it weren't for the fact that Malon suddenly had the temptation to rub Link at that spot, she wouldn't have gasp loudly and abruptly turn her head away. Navi falls off, but stops midway with her fluttering.

"What…? Malon, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm okay. Nothing's the matter," Malon answers hastily.

"Oh, then…" Navi flies back on her head.

_Wrong. That was very WRONG,_ Malon repeats. _Wrong, wrong, wrong! I cannot believe I just did that!_

Then, other images related to this start to appear. Things about her best friend she does NOT want to think about. Such as thinking what Link looks like underneath the green tunic, or bed scenes that are heresy to Malon's principles. Two best friends that are having se-

_NO! NO! NO! HECK NO!_ Malon shakes her head, fiercely determined to clear her mind._ Darn that **book**! ARGH! Naughty, Malon! Naughty! YOU ARE NAUGHTY! STOP THINKING OF SUCH THINGS!_

"Malon!" Navi shouts frantically, hovering next to Malon's face after flying off.

"I'm sorry!" Malon looks at the fairy with helplessness in her eyes.

"What's going on back there?" Link turns around.

"Nothing!"

"… Well, if something's bothering you…"

"Nothing! Nothing, okay?"

"Well, okay, then…" Link rolls his eyes. "Why are girls so weird…?" he adds quietly.

"I'm sorry, Navi. I… I'll try not to shake my head next time."

"Well, be careful, then, Malon." Navi flies back to the spot.

Malon sighs. Maybe Link is right. Maybe she should just keep quiet for the rest of the way. Maybe she should just not think of anything at all. But, what to do to occupy her? She could hum her mother's song. That'll do something for her. Why hasn't she thought of that before?

_Naughty Malon. Naughty…_


	49. Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 1

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 49- Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 1**

**Gerudo Valley; Day**

"Don't let go… Don't let go… Don't let go… Please, for Goddess sake, don't let go!" Malon's voice echoes through the rich, red valley.

"I won't if you just stop struggling!" Link's voice joins hers.

"I can't! Have you even look below you!"

Link takes a quick glance down, and wishes he hadn't. Below him and Malon is a very deep drop in the canyon of the Gerudo's. Far on the bottom is an incessant river flowing through the length of Gerudo Valley carved by a waterfall a kilometer away. It makes a beautiful, settling scenery, but Link isn't in the mood to stare. He's in a situation, involving him, Malon, his Longshot, and a broken bridge that used to lead anybody across the wide gap of the valley. To get across the bridge, Link used his springy gadget to pull him and Malon towards the other half across them. Unfortunately, he aimed a little too low and found himself inches away from the supported edge of the bridge, dangling onto a wooden board with just one hand. Hanging desperately on his left leg is a whimpering, struggling Malon. Her fear of heights has not really subsided, even with the time she jumped off a cliff with Link once. Malon managed to keep the terror down most of the time during the quest, but now, the height present to her overkills her wall of endurance.

"You know, Link, you could have just aimed for the target sign above the bridge," Navi suddenly points out.

"Oh, **now** you tell me. Gee, well, maybe I would have thank you, Navi, if you just told me **before** I shot for the bridge!"

"Well, I didn't think you didn't notice it."

"HELP!" Malon cries. "HELP US! We're about to fall!"

"Stop moving! I'm losing my grip!"

"NO! DON'T LET GO!"

"Stop! Stop moving! My fingers are slipping!"

"NO!"

Link couldn't do a thing as he watches his fingers slide slowly away from the board. In a second, he and Malon are about to fall into the horrible crash of the pounding water below.

_Goddess, no!_ Link's fingers finally give away to rushing air.

It would all be over. Too soon, it would all be over. All their efforts to save Hyrule from Ganondorf would be in vain. All they have to do is to wait for the water, hard as rock, to break their bodies into dead, limp beings, to be carried by the river to Lake Hylia…

A rough, strong hand wraps around Link's wrist suddenly. "Hey, I gotcha!" Link feels his weight and Malon's pull him down against resistant again. He looks up to see a buff face of a middle-aged man, his hand strenuously holding Link's arm. It's the boss of Hyrule's carpenters. "Give me your other arm!"

Link throws his other arm, occupied with his Longshot, to the man's free hand. Together, the carpenter pulls the Heroes of Time over the edge of the broken bridge. They all stand near it, panting heavily.

"Whew…" The carpenter pulls out a handkerchief to wipe himself. "Not as strong as my younger days were…"

"Not as strong?" Malon said. "You… You pulled us from the edge! I think that qualifies you as a very strong person!"

"Ah, just not as strong as I used to be." The carpenter waves off.

"Thank you, sir, for saving us," Link gratifies.

"That was nothing. But, you two were determined to get over here. I haven't had anybody to talk to."

"What happened to the bridge?"

"Those Gerudo thieves… They broke the bridge."

"Why?"

"To prevent so-called invaders. My workforce and I managed to get over here. I want to fix it, but all of my workers are gone!"

"Kidnapped?"

"No! They said working as carpenters isn't cool, and they went to the Gerudo's Fortress to become thieves… Despicable. Even dishonorable, especially to the good name of carpentry!"

"So, you're here by yourself, then?"

"Yeah, boy. If you're going to the fortress, would you mind finding out what my workers are doing over there?"

"We would."

"There's just one problem," Navi speaks up. "How are we supposed to get to the workers when the fortress is heavily guarded? I don't think we could easily sneak pass the guards, not without leaving suspicion."

"That sure is a problem. The Gerudos are good. Very good when it comes to this," the carpenter said.

"So, what do we do?" Malon asks.

"I don't know."

"Think of a plan," Navi suggests.

"But what?" Link said.

They all fall to silence for a moment to think this out.

"Navi, Gerudos… What do you say they are?" Link questions.

"Thieves… Once, long ago, they were Hylians. But, they formed from a group of women who believed their sex is the superior one over male, probably because of the forgotten notion of female subordination back then. They hid away in the west valley and the desert beyond. Legend has it the goddess of the sand in the desert transformed them, changing their physique to quick and slender. Every generation will carry on this trait, and the traits of having red hair and very tanned skin. But the deepest change the goddess gave them is that only females will be born in the population, with the exception of a male once every hundred years. Thus, the goddess had granted them the extraordinary femininity that the Gerudos so desired. Anyway, with their new abilities, the Gerudos decided to make their living by stealing and following a strict female code. The rest of their history is plainly thievery, worship of the goddess of the sand, and adaptation to the desert."

"Hmm… Tanned skin… Red hair…" Link considers this information. "Huh. Hmm… hmm?" He eyes Malon curiously.

"What?" She finds this uncomfortable.

Link looks up and down at Malon's body, nodding with each turn.

_Yes, yes. It could work…_

"Fairy boy, you're scaring me here…"

"I think it could work…"

"What will work?"

"Navi, do you think she…?"

"Well… I think so. She almost does look the part."

"Sir? What do you think?"

"I think it's the best plan we got."

"WHAT are you guys talking about?" Malon yells.

"Mal, you… you almost look like…" Link almost laughed as he cuts off his sentence.

"I… look like what?"

Link, Navi, and the carpenter just stare at her.

"What do I look like…?" Malon takes a self-check of herself. "I look fine. I still have everything. My clothes, my face, my hair… Oh, no… No… You guys aren't… aren't **serious**, are you?"

"Mal, does anybody here look as close as a Gerudo as you?"

"But, you can't expect me to waltz into the fortress and expect them to think I'm one of them!"

"I don't know, Malon," Navi said. "There are hardly any Hylians that look like you. The Gerudos might be easily fooled knowing that."

"But I still don't look like them!"

"Maybe a tan should do the trick."

"Navi, do you know how long it takes to get a tan as dark as a Gerudo?"

"That is why…" Link kneels down, touching the russet ground with his hands, "we improvise."

**Gerudo's Fortress**

_Oh, HOW did it get to this?_ Malon thought as she walks towards the adobe fortress. _I mean, doing all those stuff back then is okay, but this is a new low._

_Yes, I know it's a new low, but we have to deal with it._ Navi, on behalf of Link and Malon, joined her to assist with whatever problems that may bring on this infiltration. However, she has to stay fused with Malon's spirit to maintain secrecy.

_Isn't the point of all of this to find the Spirit Temple?_

_Well, there's really no way I can think of to get to the temple. We might as well do what we can with what we got._

_Yes. What we got is a giant, guarded fortress with the carpenters at goddess knows where._

The whole fortress itself is a large, multistory structure built into a depression of the rocky wall. As Malon slowly walks up the nearby stairs to reach the fortress level, she sees the whole place littered with guards patrolling the perimeter. No way would anybody get past them.

"Halt!"

Malon freezes as soon as the first letter of the word reaches her. She just went as far as a minute and now she's going to be captured.

"I haven't seen you around here before…" a Gerudo shrouded in purple, desert clothing of chiffon said when she reached Malon. She holds a large pole arm that, to Malon, looks wicked enough to leave a highly noticeable mark on any intruder.

"Um, um…"

"Rookie, right? I can tell by your clothing. It's not of our style."

Malon herself is still wearing the same white work shirt and purple skirt she has always been wearing. It feels awfully uncomfortable due to the stronger heat, but all the sweat she's producing now is not of the temperature. For the tan, Malon had to blanket herself in the hot, clingy dust of the valley. Dirty as it may be, she finds that it provides the color she needs.

"Uh, yeah, yeah! Just… new here." She compels a nervous laugh.

"Must be the new jail keeper, are you?"

"Yep!" Any position is good enough.

"Good. We need a second one for our recent additions to the cells."

"… Recent?"

"Yes. Those four… men we just captured. The ones who were trying to convince us to accept them. Ha, men…"

"Yeah, um, men!"

_So, those workers are in jail…_

"Are you not uncomfortable in those garments?"

"Um, I'm fine. Fine and dandy!"

"Very optimistic, are you? And such a tone you carry… It seems as if you are a Hylian."

"Yes, but… um, skin and hair of a Gerudo, right?"

"Yes, that is true. Now, carry on, then."

"Where would these cells be?"

"Inside the hideout. But remember, they are spread throughout the fortress. For security reasons."

"Thanks, thanks." Malon still couldn't move. She wouldn't dare risk a walk if it raises attention, or worse, suspicion on her.

"Go on, then. Don't let our third in command catch you dawdling."

"Okay…" Malon slowly steps away as soon as the Gerudo leaves her, "um, ma'am!"

The Gerudo stops walking and turns around. "Ma'am?"

By then, Malon has already sped into the hideout.


	50. Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 50- Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 2**

**Gerudo Valley; Day**

"I thought you said you were here alone…" Link remarks as he enters the carpenters' tent.

"I was," the boss replies. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I ran fast enough to jump over the gapping bridge," the extra company inside the tent answers. The marathon man Link vaguely remembers back then is bestride in the corner. "And, I quickly ran in here to rest while you weren't looking."

"Wait, you, the wandering running man, jumped **across** the valley?"

"Yes. Greatest thing I've ever done. Won't do it again, ever. I'm so tired from doing that."

"So, you're just staying **here**?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"… No… I don't think so."

"Then it's settled."

"What do you do, exactly?" Link asks.

"I run all over this land in search of competitors who have a true killer instinct!" The man sighs with a pout sense. "I came here to run through the Haunted Wasteland, but it doesn't look like good timing for that. I want to go back to Hyrule Field, but as you can see…"

"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience," the poacher apologizes. "I would fix the bridge, but my carpenters ain't here. We have to wait for a girl to tell us what's going on."

"It's going to take a while," Link said, emptying everybody into silence. Startled at the result, the boy in green quickly brings out his pack to find something to occupy himself.

_Hammer, no… Bow, no. Even with that new Fire Arrow… Nah… Longshot… Oh, wait, I gave that to Malon._ Link remembers her asking him to lend it to her before she left. _And the Lens of Truth, too._ He's clueless as to why such a device needs to be used. Or even the Longshot, for that matter. He reluctantly had to give it up, for the sake of his friend's success. _Oh, well… Let's see… Huh? Why do I still have this?_

Gripping the Poacher's Saw, Link flashes the tough blade out. In an instant by first glance, the boss of the carpenters lets out an enraged shout.

"Hey, that saw! It's mine!"

Link's nerves jump at the sharp cry. "Um… this?" He loosens his grasp around the tool to display.

"Yes, boy!" The poacher snatches it from his hand before a change of mind. "Where did you get it!"

"Uh…" Instinct signaling pacific reasoning materializes with familiarity, "I think your son?"

"But… I thought I left that saw with my old lady… Oh, well…" Allayed, the moody man suddenly heads for the exit, but halts to asks, "Wait… How long have you been carrying this?"

"Some time, sir."

"I see. Well, you look like you did no harm to my saw. I have to give you something for the hassle of carrying this."

"Oh, sir, that's okay," Link assures while the man gropes through a pile of tools nearby. "I really don't need an-"

"Here, how about this?" He grunts, deftly pulling out a large, broken sword among the metals. "I wouldn't give a valuable thing if it ain't broke, but since it is, I have no use for it. Here."

Submissive to the kindness of people, Link takes the exchanged item without any objection. If the poacher doesn't need it, he feels it's approved to receive without guilt. Staring at the fragmented weapon, Link instantly knows what the man meant when he explained that this weapon is, or was valuable. The top pieces, which is mostly blade, is gone, but the blue hilt and some metal of the top blade remains. They both gleam radiantly, and Link could feel the strength and durability of the broken sword. It was once a powerful blade, made of a pure metal unknown as far as he knows. Link locks his eyes on it, amazed at the weapon even though it's in fragments. Its power, even though unsupported by divine magic, seems as if it could rival that of the Master Sword itself… Maybe even surpass it…

"My Biggoron tool broke, so I was going to Goron City to get it repaired," the carpenter continues. "But, the bridge is out, and even if it's fixed up, I don't have the time or intention to do it. So what's the point? Just give it to you."

"Biggoron?" Link remembers a Medigoron, but an idea about a Biggoron has him fumbling for the known maximum size of Gorons.

"Right. Up on top of Death Mountain. He's the best blacksmith there is. You don't know how much it cost me to buy that sword, kid. Almost all of my life savings went into purchasing this one tool. Can't believe it broke, though. This never happened before. All of Biggoron's tools and metalwork never break."

"Well, what did you do to the sword that broke it to pieces?"

"Using it as a saw to carve into the valley's cliff."

"Oh…" The concept of the cliff being able to break the Biggoron Sword is no wonder.

"Anyhoo, thanks, kid, for giving back my saw. I'm sorry that I can't give you something as good in return, but… take it anyway!"

"Thank you, then, sir."

Link places the Broken Goron's Sword carefully into his pack. No matter what condition it's in, Link really wouldn't like such a thing be left uncared for. It's a more valuable thing than the saw, for Link, over his period of time, has grown a loving to swords. Very proficient in recognizing the caliber and worth of any weapon that has a metal blade, a hilt, and a pommel. Link himself is a natural to swordplay; never once had he received any training, simply continuous self-practice. Anytime a free moment is available, he takes up the current sword in his arsenal, and fences air to build up more application of the art, keeping himself well versed instead of relying on rusting skills. He aims to make two-handed swords a usage to his adventure. And this fractured claymore specifically is the one that captures his interest.

_One day I'll fix it,_ Link thought as he keeps his gaze on the exalted piece. _One day, I'll feel the might of this sword, the Biggoron Sword. One day…_

He smiles to himself at the thought of him oscillating the sword. He fancies the Master Sword, too, but he would just like to get the rush of wielding the Biggoron Sword once.

_Just wait… I'll just have to wait… Yeah…_

Link stretches and lies against one of the empty mats lying around. He isn't sure when's the last time he had been without a care, but with anxious excitement. Before the trip inside the Great Deku Tree, before he got his first weapons, before he had Navi, before he had those cursed nightmares of him and Malon standing before Hyrule Castle Town drawbridge… In reminiscence, Link shifts in small surprise as he just remembered that Malon was with him in those dreadful incubuses. Another play of Fate, he realizes. It was at the start, causing the dreams of him and Malon before their bridge of destiny. Back then, he discarded those nightmares whenever he had them, always erased and forgotten. He just never realized the dreams would come true until that foreboded moment of his last minutes as a child.

_Malon… Our lives are intertwined… for the rest of our days. Us, being the chosen ones, the Heroes of Time. Of all the people in the world, it's just the two of us. Mal… Wonder how you're doing now…_

--

**Thieves' Hideout**

_They had better be worrying about me, because this is pushing me a lot._

Malon endeavors with difficulty to keep still in the stance of a guard while searching the adobe fortress for the workers' cells. It's still safe if she walks a little loosely, but she is never too careful. Vigilant is better off safe than sorry.

It takes her several minutes to scout the section of the hideout she's in. Not too many Gerudos patrol the area, which is just how Malon likes it. She moves past one, but keeps a little eye on everything just in case things get too wrong to be right. Because she herself now hardly fits in of what's right.

Emerging from the end of a hall, Malon encounters a cell in the current room, extruding into the wall nearby. She slowly, but rigidly takes her steps as she peers into the prison. A carpenter, familiar of looks from years past, is seated quietly in a corner, on the mud-baked ground with his knees retracted towards his chest. Next to him are two empty bowls, dried of their contents of what Malon believes to be a day ago or more. The poacher is a grisly sight; he's filthy from prolonged periods of non-cleansing. A guess would be the man is starving for long and thirsty for a drop of water. On his face is fading desperation and longing for freedom written all over. The carpenter finally notices Malon as she walks into his view. He delivers a look, not of hate and despise, but of misery, confusion, and plead. Malon almost stops, and would have hurried over to the cell, but realizes the necessity of staying undercover. She also realizes she has no latchkey to unlock the cell door.

_Hang on, I'll get you out of here._

Determined, Malon continues on, through the room and entering the hall opposite. An opening lays ahead, an exit marked by light entering. Malon has to find the keys, somewhere and somehow. If she has to search through every Gerudo and jar of the fortress just to find them, she'll have to do it. Even if it's all impossible and perilous, she's going to have to. She must not, however, get detected flagrante delicto, else she's going to end up like the carpenters, and then even Link won't be able to save her. If that happens, all the efforts of the Heroes of Time would be unsuccessful, as Link needs her.

Also, she would earn herself a life stuck behind bars unless Death says otherwise.

_I must not fail. I must not fail._ Malon tries to rid her mind of galling apprehension. _Can't get caught. It all depends on me. Why am I so nervous? That's not good, especially right now. Come on, Malon! Link has complete confidence in you, you should in yourself, too! Believe in myself, believe in myself, beli-_

"Ah! There you are!"

"Oh, no!" The taut Malon whispers her failure of keeping the façade equable. She shoots her arms up almost in a reflexive way.

"Eh? Put your arms down, warrior, I'm not going to kill you."

It takes several seconds before Malon could lower her shaky appendages from the air. She revolves around, a Gerudo attired in a white desert outfit and cropped hair next to her with a gaze. "I… I'm sorry! I'm just… jumpy. First day on the job!"

"Oh, you must be the new jail keeper!" The Gerudo heaves a sigh, then lets out a lively laugh. "Where were you? I've been trying to find you for a while now! It's now your shift."

"My… shift?"

"Yes, mine is done for the day. Now, it's your turn, just until nightfall." The Gerudo combs through some of her pockets. "Here it is. The key ring."

Malon could not believe it as she slowly accepts the metal ring full of Small Keys of different teeth. From the start, she thought everything is going to be difficult and required an extensive amount of time to pull off. Now, the level of complexity has been greatly reduced as she holds the key ring in her hand.

"You look surprised." The Gerudo notices the somewhat flabbergast look on Malon's face. "Is this not what you're expecting?"

"Um… No, no. I… I have this covered."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

The Gerudo saunters past Malon into the cell room. She gives a small, ridiculing laugh as she takes a glance at the carpenter before exiting into the hall opposite from Malon.

_Malon, now's your chance! C'mon! You've got the keys!_ Navi's voice snaps Malon from her amazement. _Don't dawdle! Else, the Gerudos will cut you a new one…_

Malon nods to herself in justified agreement, then ambulates over to the cell. Silently, she goes through the Small Keys, trying each on the door's lock. Finally, one of them clicks with the lock's inside and removes the mechanism from the door. The carpenter sullenly stands up, as if prepared for something gloomy that he's used to.

"Where are you taking me this time?" he obscurely bespeaks. "Is it to mine the rocks off the cliffs again?"

"No, I'm…" Malon leans in close to his ear, "I'm here to save you."

The man scoots back, struggling a little to take this in. "No, you must be joking. You may call me inferior, but I still have perfectly common sense!"

"No, I'm really here to get you out of here!"

"… Are you?"

"Yes, yes!"

The man pauses for relief, but then he retreats into the cell's corner, his eyes growing wide in distortion. "I'm crazy. I'm going crazy. Crazy… Heh heh… I'm going insane!"

"No, you're not. I'm real, and this is real!" Malon whispers back with a close groan.

"No, you aren't!" The carpenter's voice accentuates sharply. "No! I'm not going to be insane! You're not real!"

"Shush! Quiet, you're going to get me caught!"

"Go away! I'm not insane!"

"Quiet! You're not-"

"Shut up! I'm not crazy!"

Malon couldn't see any other choice than to give a fist to the poacher's face. Either the imprudent ranting will go on, causing her to be out of here before the real Gerudos come to investigate, or she's going to have to make sure pain would abate the carpenter's delirious thoughts.

"Ah…" The man soothes his mouth behind his hands. "Crazy image tried to kill… Wait… This… is real pain…"

Malon grumbles, "Because I'm real!" She doesn't mean to be boorish, but she was almost caught in this act.

"Oh… Oh, I'm so sorry, miss!"

"Shh!" She motions silence with a finger to her mouth. In a brisk movement, Malon sneaks glances around her to ease her assurance. "Gosh darn it, you're really scaring me with this loud voice."

The carpenter lowers his baritone in response. "I apologize for that. But… are you really here to free me?"

"Yes! Like I kept saying before."

"A young Hylian lady like you, coming here to rescue me… Oh, that's just swell! I have no idea where you come from, but you must have a lot of guts to make it past all the guards around here! So, if you're here to save me, then are you here for the other carpenters, too?"

"Yeah, mister. Do you know where they are?"

"They're imprisoned somewhere in here. I don't know exactly where, though."

"Oh… Well, I'll… I'll try my best to find them!"

"Thanks." He picks himself off the ground. "I'm Ichiro the carpenter. Well, I must be escaping now, before things get messy here."

"Wait. Questions first. Why in the world did you and the carpenters even come here?"

"Eh, oh, that. Eh-heh…" A sheepish laugh escapes. "We were really interested in joining their all-female group, but they locked us up like this just because we're men! How close-minded they are… We don't care about the Gerudos anymore! They're so rude!"

"Hmm… All right… Well, now, get out of here, before someone comes."

"Right." Ichiro leads off with an airy jog, but stops at the cell's entrance. "Again, thank you, miss. I appreciate your efforts to free me and my buddies. We'll repay the favor somehow."

"Don't worry about that, just worry about escaping."

"Careful, then. These Gerudo guards sure are everywhere. Don't get caught."

A pause follows to consider the moment. Seeing as his presence freed still a threat, Ichiro takes off, leaving Malon with a sinking feeling in her stomach that each jailbreak is not going to be as easy as this first one. Her instinct leads her to the closest exit from the hideout, but she patiently bides her seconds for any disruption of an escapee on the run. When silence hasn't fled from the atmosphere, she liberates her aching breath from her lungs. Malon is scared, mostly from anxiety, she's sure of. But she never lets it take over her consciousness. She's been in way too many situations more dire than to let Gerudo guards frighten her into panicking. She just needs a familiar breath of valor to urge her quaking body to continue. Malon follows that, setting her mind to blind resistance and heedful advancement. She made a motto to herself ever since she created a childish, but endless struggle with Link.

_Anything he can do… I can do better!_

With one more puff of her old accomplice, Malon breaks through the light of the adobe's torches to the light of the searing sun.


	51. Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 3

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 51- Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 3**

**Gerudo's Fortress; Day**

Loneliness. Malon tries her best to suppress the feeling she always fears the most. Not more than a half the day has gone by and she has the yearning of eternity for Link's company. She knows the feeling too well, and having it resurfaced does not do well on her confidence. A disturbing noise of footsteps abruptly approaches her ears, causing the redhead to cringe into a still statue. Malon lines her back against the nearest wall and has her gaze straight to a right angle of the dusty ground. A patrol yawns briefly as she ambles by a frozen Malon. Again, the Hylian girl hurls hot breaths of relief as the watch enters one of the many entrances to the Thieves' Hideout. She quickly glances around for a rise in suspicion, then rushes into the same opening.

**Thieves' Hideout**

Malon would give anything just to have Link by her side, especially right now where sleuthing is not a strong point of hers. Much of this pining comes as forms of constant whims whenever her mind is not completely occupied. Wishes to have the agile knight's presence, his strength and skills, his quick-witted mind, his boundless courage, his humble smile and voice. She even doesn't mind his subtlety comments and remarks about her.

_If only something could be done about fairy boy's ignorant world of love._

_Malon, pay attention!_ Navi booms through her mental privacy. _I know Link is callow when it comes to that issue, but don't let it distract you. Look! Some more prison cells!_

Snapping her attention to her physical vision, two prisons similar to the first one she found loom from the wall of the current room. Again, Malon stiffens as soon as her line of sight reveals the same Gerudo in front of the second cell. The guard effortlessly notices the Hylian's feeble movements and lays a wary eye on the rookie. For a few moments, Malon could feel the sharp, icy glare from the topaz irises from a rather third-person perspective. Her body is painfully rigid, but she couldn't move if she tried. A freak thought keeps ramming in her head as she heeds the dexterous composition of the Gerudo. Hand to hand, this simple sentry could dispatch her, but with difficulty due to Malon's own self-experience of combat herself. However, what could ensure the Gerudo's victory is her pole arm. Malon holds back a nervously agitated gulp as she sneaks a quick glance at the weapon that to her now looks more sharpened. The large, curved blade seems rather the right size to decapitate a trespasser…

"Hmph." To Malon's relief, the guard ignores her quaint actions and proceeds to exit the opposite way. She could not take such suspense anymore; her breathing is becoming ragged from holding and heavy deflating. She collapses slowly onto the floor to remedy her lost of energy. If this were kept the same pace and execution, Malon would soon be uncovered before she could even reach the third carpenter. Or sooner, because the Gerudo that just left didn't dismiss herself without keeping her awareness of this unknown infiltrator. That has Malon worrying quickly. If the Gerudos at least have an inkling of an intruder amiss themselves, she might as well kiss seeing a beam of sunlight goodbye.

Urging herself not to panic, Malon steadily picks herself up and tiptoes over to the cell. The carpenter inside is spawn across the floor, slumbering by the sound of a set of quiet snore. Struggling with the given set of keys, Malon soon unlocks the cell's door and slips through.

"Hey." She silently shakes the inmate's shoulder. "Wake up. Wake up already."

"… I didn't… do anything… with her…" mumbles the carpenter. "No, boss… Your daughter is fine…"

Malon suddenly pauses to connect these words from her memory. If the carpenter boss's son is the sickly man in the forest, and that man is the brother of the Cucco lady…

_Oh, Nayru!_ She shudders lightly at the discovery.

"Wake up!" Malon continues arousing the carpenter, no matter what he has done in the previous days. "Wake up, you… you… unjustified person!"

The carpenter stirs slightly for a second, then groans as he sits up. "Arg… Is it time to work on the cliffs already…?"

"No. You're on a jailbreak!"

"What?"

"I'm not a Gerudo. I'm a Hylian! I got you freed, so get out of here!"

"Er… Okay… Well, since this doesn't look like a dream…" The poacher rushes to a stand, alert of any signs indicating a humiliating con. When none presents itself, he edges out of the opening until he reaches a distance where he feels safe enough. "So you are here to free me."

"Yes, I am."

"… Well, you're a cute kid. Thank you for coming to save me. I'm Jiro, the carpenter," he introduces himself. "These Gerudos… They're so scary! I'd rather work as a carpenter than join them! I can't wait to say good-bye to this place!"

"The other carpenters… I rescued one of them. Do you know where the other two are?"

"I think they should be further down the main route around the fortress. Are you rescuing all of us?"

"Yeah, your boss asked me."

"Oh… Well, I have to get outta here, then. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help!" With that said, Jiro dashes off up to a supposed exit from Malon's view. She sighs in foreboding dismay. Hopefully, her luck would hang on for her sake. But, for added help, she mutters a quick prayer to herself. A prayer to the heavens to ask the three goddesses. Especially a prayer to Farore to ask for her courage.

And also, a prayer to ask her mother… to give her strength…

--

**Gerudo Valley**

"Read 'em and weep, boys." The boss lays down the cards in his hands onto the tent's floor. "A straight flush."

"You're cheating, and you know it," remarks the marathon man.

"Boss, that's the third time you had a straight flush!" Ichiro said.

"It's actually his fifth one," Link reminds sullenly.

"How do you know, boy?" The boss glares at him haughtily. "You don't even know how to play poker!"

"But I recognized five straight flushes."

"Boss, I don't like this. I lost 50 Rupees because you cheated!"

"Are you against me, Ichiro!"

Ichiro shrinks back in composure and voice. "Um, um… no…"

"Look, let's just play something else," the marathon man suggests sorely. "Something less tedious to work with."

"No."

"It's either that, or we know you're cheating, sir," Link said.

"Fine!" The boss stands up fuming. "The only other game that I will allow to play… is…"

"Yes…?"

"Goldfish!"

If Link could believe he is living in a demented fantasy world, then everybody in the room except the poacher would fall flat on the floor in pitied for embarrassment shock.

"I'm back!" Jiro, the recently freed carpenter, suddenly marches into the scene. "Um… what's going on?"

--

**Thieves' Hideout**

"So, where is the jail keeper?"

"Her shift was over a long time ago! Where were you!"

"My apologies, madam! I had arrived late to the training ground earlier!"

"No excuses! If you bring upon yourself a tardy presence again, do not expect another exemption from severe punishment!"

"Yes, madam! It will not happen again!"

Malon eavesdropped on the conversation from a concealed position. With her back hugging the wall, she sidles her head a short distance to receive a glimpse. Down the hall, two Gerudos in the room ahead exchange a few more words before one of them leaves, taking the route opposite Malon. From what she could put together, the redheaded Hylian is going to be in a messy situation if the true jail keeper finds out an impersonator is walking around with her keys. Unless she does something right at this moment, later on she's going to find herself surrounded by watches with their pole arms a few centimeters away from her sweating neck.

Malon swivels into the hall, then stealthily advances behind the supposed jail keeper. Fortunately, the Gerudo is too busy observing a cell, away from anything that leads people in. Malon freezes for a second to examine the inmate, which is another carpenter she's here to break out. The man lazily glares back at the Gerudo, but his face shifts suddenly as soon as he spots the assailant coming up behind. The jail keeper notices this in a flash and immediately tightens her grip around her pole arm. For an infinite split second, two thoughts blare like tortured screams inside Malon's mind. It's now or never.

"Huph…!" The Gerudo's cry is muffled from the clamping hand over her mouth. She then finds a tight grip on her neck by a firm arm. Malon, holding the captive adamantly, slowly steps backwards, sliding the tense body with her. The carpenter behind the bars watches in astonishment as this progress.

One of the elbows of the Gerudo flies upward, nearly smacking Malon in the face. The keeper screams through Malon's hand, trying desperately to fight through the suppression. Malon returns the failed attempt with an impulsive squeeze on the neck. "Shut up!" The guard seems to consider this by desisting, then continues to struggle against the Hylian's grip. "Stop moving, you…!" Malon reaches for an arrow hidden in her dress with her neck-restraining arm. Positioning it awkwardly so that the receiving tip is directed at the captive's countenance, she mutters, "If you don't stop, I'm going to make sure this arrow will gouge out your face slowly."

For a moment, Malon believes her threat has worked its purpose. By the end of that, however, she knows it didn't get through as one of her captive's legs flips backwards and kicks one of hers. The two tumble down onto the floor, both grappling to gain control. Malon experiences a barrage of kicks and elbow jabs on her body as the Gerudo's limps flit about the air trying to hit a target. All the while, her grips on the mouth and neck never weaken and unbind from their grasps. In a quick decision, Malon lets a fist curl up and sends it hammering on the guard's head. As each successive assail makes its blow, the scuffle of the Gerudo lessens considerably. Soon, the fist stops its bombardment on the tanned head of the still body. Malon sighs wearily but with vehement relief. Standing up, she scans the room for signs of alert, then to find an area to effectively hide the unconscious Gerudo. After an extensive moment of worry, she drags the knocked out woman by the shoulders to a nearby stack of crates. There, Malon quietly opens one of them, dumps the Gerudo inside, and shuts the crate close quickly with merely a noise. She then permits one loud breath to desert her lungs.

"Uh…" The carpenter draws her attention back to him, "I'm going to assume you're not a Gerudo, right?"

Panting, Malon develops a weak smile as she nods in acknowledgement. She effetely ambulates up and unlocks the cell. The man chuckles as he jogs out.

"Thanks, lady! You're fantastic!"

"You're welcome."

"I'm Sabooro, the carpenter. Have you seen our boss, miss?"

"Well, I'm sent by him to get you guys out of here!"

"Ah, thanks! He's probably worried about me! I have to get back to him immediately!"

--

**Gerudo Valley**

"Boss, you have any fives?"

"Goldfish!"

Jiro warily takes up another card from the stack.

"Do you have any fives, Jiro?"

"I just asked you that, boss!"

"I said, DO YOU HAVE ANY FIVES?"

He reluctantly gives up the only five in his hand. The boss pairs it up with the only card he has left and lays down the pair of fives.

"Ha ha! I win again!"

"Until now, I never thought you could cheat at goldfish…" The marathon man grumbles, then flings his hand at the ground.

"Boss, admit it! You only cheat because you can't win!" Ichiro exclaims.

"You're all just sore because I'm a pro and you aren't!"

"PRO? I LOST HALF OF MY MONTH'S WAGES BECAUSE YOU WON ELEVEN GAMES STRAIGHT IN A ROW!"

"I LOST THREE QUARTERS OF MY WAGES BECAUSE OF YOUR CHEATING, BOSS!"

"And I lost my Bunny Hood!"

"Why can't you people be happy that I am too good for you? You knew you should have never challenged me to a game of goldfish and poker!"

Link groans to himself, releasing a quiet sigh. He lays down on the matted floor, soft yet hard at the same time. For some unexplained reason, he almost laughed. Maybe it would have been better and more exciting if he could accompany Malon and stick with Plan A, which is to assault the Gerudo fortress by themselves.

_Ah, but you would have been dead a long time ago._

He should be worried about his friend like any other normal person. But he, no, they know each other too well to believe that failure is to come so dashingly. Link feels his worry is but a wasteful use of time. He could trust Malon to do this operation by herself. Besides, if the two of them infiltrated, he knows that no way in hell would they be able to make it past the first patrol. It's too much of a hassle for this to be allowed a two-man option. Malon is the better choice to send in, for she's the only one who could be fitted with masquerade.

Hoping is just all he needs to do. Thinking happy thoughts is another. Link grins at the cogitation of Malon silently pulling a Gerudo away from help and welting the guard to unconsciousness. It would be a high point of her abilities. He sighs again at the fun he's missing. It's childish, and technically not the right term it may seem when he thinks of the word 'fun,' but at the moment it would seem more blood rushing than losing 300 Rupees to a poacher that cheats at goldfish.

_Oh, goddess, how will I explain that to Mal…?_


	52. Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 4

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 52- Amongst the Thieves of Sand, Part 4**

**Thieves' Hideout; Day**

"We got an intruder in our mist! Three of our captives are missing!"

"Alarm, alarm! Sound the alarm!" A clamor of rusted metal crashing against metal pounds through the hideout in an almost quake.

"Shut down the whole fortress! Post guards at every viable exit!"

"Yes, madam!"

"You there! Halt! Stay where you are!"

Malon whimpers in a subdued manner at the rush of things and the command at the same time. She slowly turns to meet another guard, donned in a red top, a trimmed white jacket, and airy pants with Gerudo patterns. Like any other watch, she carries another of those fear-striking pole arms.

"You! What is your purpose?"

"Uh-buh-buh-uh…" Malon stumbles on words, then quickly claws for the key ring hooked on the back of her belt. "I'm a… I'm the j-jail keeper, s-see? Just n-new here."

"Jail keeper? Where were you when these breaks happen?"

"Um… uh…" She decides to tear a page from the true keeper's book. "L-Late arrival! Got to the training ground late!"

"Late!" The Gerudo grumbles for a while under her breath, muttering "Rookie" and "Uncompensated mistake."

"Wh-What's going on?" Malon decides to divert unneeded reprimanded castigation.

"Because of your foolish errors, a trespasser had freed three of the prisoners we recently captured!"

"Oh, uh… I… I apologize… um, madam."

"Enough of your skimping! Equip yourself with a weapon and block the nearest exit!"

"Yes, madam!"

Hastily, the Gerudo departs for the nearest hall, leaving Malon by herself. Her motives have been discovered, but her identity remains undisclosed. If she could wait out the security of the area, then she could resume finding the last carpenter, though it might be more difficult with the possibility of more guards being posted near the cell.

_Malon, just find him now!_ Navi advises through her thoughts. _All the Gerudos will be occupied with the outside. Just find him and see what you could do!_

The farm girl wrestles with the suggestion, but in the end, she agrees with the bonded fairy. Giving a safe survey for any Gerudos still hanging about, she scampers through the many halls and rooms before halting into a large chamber with the only cell she could find amongst her search. Again, she keeps her steps quiet in case of nearby watches. When she spots none, she rushes up to the cell door. The man, already knowing who the disguised person is with the alertness going on, stands by the door and waits as Malon flips through each key of the ring and uses each speedily. Finally, the lock clicks, budging under the instrument. Malon smirks, but she becomes affrighted when the carpenter's face did not share her joy.

He is first to react. "Woo! Watch out!" Malon's instinct goes into drive by first pushing her into a duck. A clean whir cuts the air above her head. She spins around to find a Gerudo guard staring down at her from a distance. And in each of her hands are large, wicked scimitars that provoke more terror in Malon than the pole arms.

The nimble woman laughs softly. "I knew it. You're the trespasser." For a second Malon is relatively clueless as to how this person knows. Then, a cold shock jolts her into realization that this is the same Gerudo that had suspicions about her just before liberating Jiro. One mistake on her part and here's the consequence for Malon's error. "Time to die, Hylian." The Gerudo charges forward, carelessly however to Malon's abilities. The Hylian uses this to her advantage and swings her foot along the ground, catching the guard off and sending both swords flying out of her hand. Malon sprints towards one of them, snatching the hilt up and posing a defensive stand. The guard swipes up the other and glowers at her underestimated opponent. "Not bad for a Hylian girl… It's certainly pleasant that I have a challenging opponent to kill in a long while!" she said as she begins strafing.

Panic rises in Malon as she steps in opposite direction to avoid being pinned to a corner. _Give me a hand, Navi!_

_On this?_ Navi voices. _What do you need help on this for? It's just a Gerudo Thief!_

_That's the point, Navi! Thieves, agile, sneaky, cunning, ring any bell?_

_Just block with that scimitar until you can catch an opening!_

Malon grunts, unsatisfied with the inadequate assistance. To her, an opening from the Gerudo only appears for a second before closing up. She pauses, weapon held up to parry blows. For the next few moments, she staggers under assailment from the Gerudo. With each resounding clang, her breathing intensifies abnormally. Unless Malon could make a breakthrough and score on the offensive, the Gerudo will wear her down sooner or later.

_C'mon… _her instinct exclaims. _Remember all those times you watched Link's practices, Malon! He always says predict your opponent's next move to gain the advantage! Keep steady… Keep steady…_

An attempt is made at Malon's neck in a quick second, forcing her to burn all of her current energy to dodge the decapitation. Her senses heighten, forcing her awareness of time to lag behind her while she sets her movement. Her head manages to recoil downward enough to escape mortal wounds, but she could feel a small patch of her scarlet hair being cleanly cleaved off. During the Gerudo's recovery of the slice, Malon could feel the air disturbed, easily by both of their maneuvers, and the unsound movement of her descending strands of hair.

_Here's your chance now! Go, go, go!_

A quick flash of the scimitar and Malon spots her infliction in the form of a gash on the Gerudo's right leg. Stunned, the guard falters, kneeling in a throe as her wound saps her vitality. The woman gives one more blurry glance before receiving Malon's boot to the face, spurning her to unconsciousness with a small yell.

_Mess with me, and you'll wake up with my boot print on your face!_

_Hurry up, Malon!_ Navi interrupts her gloating. _You barely got through with this guard. You want five of them going after you?_

_How about no?_

"I was afraid you were going to forget about me!" the carpenter remarks as Malon unlocks the prison.

"Oh, nah. I'm here to free you, so what's the point of just dealing with a Gerudo for nothin'?"

He chuckles as he jogs out of the metal cell. "Thanks! I'm Shiro the carpenter!" The escapee holds for a moment, then continues, "For rescuing me, I'll tell you something interesting about the desert that I overheard the Gerudos talking about."

"The desert? What about it?"

"The Gerudos said, 'In order to cross the Haunted Wasteland, you'll need the **eye of truth**. The Colossus is on the far side of the wasteland…'"

"Haunted Wasteland? Colossus? What are you talking about?"

"I have a feeling that you're going to cross the desert, no?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Something tells me you're searching for the Spirit Temple. Is that right, lady?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Well, the Colossus is where the Spirit Temple is located, and the Colossus itself is located across the Haunted Wasteland, the desert."

"Oh… Well, thanks, Mister. You helped me a lot, then."

"Ain't a problem, miss. Now, I better be going back to the tent near Gerudo Valley." Shiro flees as the last word is spoken. "Good luck finding the temple, and don't let the desert overcome you! If you do come back, the bridge in Gerudo Valley may be finished by then! Byeee!"

As Shiro disappears from view, Malon cogitates over the words of how to traverse the desert. For the most part, she wonders how the desert is a wasteland and, more often, why it's haunted. Reasoning it with the fact that maybe many travelers weren't fortunate enough to live past the journey, her heart daunts on the thought. However, Shiro mentioned that in order to cross it, Malon would need the 'eye of truth.'

_Easy enough. The Lens of Truth. Maybe I do have a chance to cross the desert after all…_

A womanish chuckle startles Malon out of pondering and agitates her grip around the scimitar. Having to pay attention, she almost trips at the sight of a Gerudo in green standing nearby, across from her from the outside of the cell.

_How did she get so darn close!_

"Hah hah, have nothing to fear, Hylian girl," the Gerudo said. "I've seen your fine work. To get past the guards here, you must have good thieving skills."

"T-Thieving…?"

The Gerudo snaps her fingers. In response, six armed watches hasten into the room, one of them carrying the unconscious body of the true jail keeper. "I never would have suspected the Gerudo's Fortress would be penetrated by a female Hylian in disguise. I am most impressed."

"Wh… Wh-What are you… gonna do to me?"

"Relax, Hylian." She fillips again, signaling a relief of keeping the Gerudos' arms ready. "As I said before, you have nothing to fear. Your abilities to free the prisoners from our fortress have gained my respect for you." The Gerudo laughs again. "I used to think all Hylian, especially men, were useless, even the women… but now that I've seen you, I don't think so anymore! So, Hylian, what's your name?"

Going along with the question, she answers, "M-Malon." She would feel more secure following the Gerudo's orders rather than disobey.

"Malon, eh? Allow me to introduce myself." The Gerudo proceeds with a bow. "I will not reveal my name, but you could call me by my rank. The exalted Nabooru, our leader, put me in charge of this fortress. Nabooru is the second-in-command to the great Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves. Thus, you can call me third-in-command."

"Yes, um, third-in-command." A slight urge of curiosity skivers Malon, forcing her to ask the question while walking out of the cell, "Who exactly is Nabooru?"

"Ah, Nabooru… She has caused us many troubles…"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Our second-in-command has an intolerable disobedience to the great Ganondorf. In punishment, our male leader has been terrorizing us with his hordes of minions. In addition, we are to work harder for our king to complete our penalty."

"And y'all just subject under him? Under unfair conditions?"

"Yes. What is wrong?"

"I didn't think all of you were that loyal to Ganondorf…"

"Do you have a difficulty with our fidelity?" The third-in-command questions with a hint of threat.

"No, no… Nothing. So, um, where is this Nabooru if you are in charge here?"

"Currently at her headquarters. They are in the Spirit Temple, which is at the end of the desert." A hesitation occurs, then the third-in-command proceeds, "Unfortunately, we have not seen her in seven years."

"… Seven… Seven years?"

"She had taken leave for her headquarters, but she had never returned since… My patrols have found not a trace of her after her disappearance… Unusual enough, some of my troops have been missing lately, especially those I'd sent out to search for Nabooru."

"Oh… so she's gone forever with the desert…"

"Gone?" The third-in-command scoffs in an offended way. "Goodness, Malon, the exalted Nabooru has not perished. We Gerudos, especially Nabooru, do not just ambulate into the desert and die pathetically. We are extremely adapted to survive in the ocean of sand, our home. The goddess of the desert watches over us, ensuring our safety in the unforgiving desolation. No, our second-in-command is still alive, but is either missing or has been captured by an unknown being."

"So… you believe that she's still alive, still inside the Spirit Temple?"

"There is no doubt. There is no current evidence as to why her spirit has joined with our goddess."

"Say, um…" Malon pauses, fearing the reactions to her query, "I… I'm planning to go to the Spirit Temple… on a… business of some sort. I… I was wondering if… maybe you could let me enter the desert?"

A hush falls over the Gerudos as they take in the question in a weak state of astonishment. Some murmur among themselves, constantly giving a scrutinizing at Malon every now and then. Finally, the third-in-command speaks, "What business do you wish for across the Haunted Wasteland?"

"It's very… very confidential. I have a request to complete from some people, and it requires me to travel to the Spirit Temple."

"Confidential? What is so private that you need not to tell us?"

"It's nothing that would affect all of you. I simply need to reach the Colossus, that's all."

A moment passes as the third-in-command judges the substance of Malon's words and her decision. "If it is important to keep in secrecy, I have no desire to disclose it for my hearing. You have earned my esteem, and I shall honor it. If you are ambitious to traverse the sands of hell, then we will step away for your will to pass."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I must warn you, and leave you with a choice, however. The desert is not an infant in its mind. It is an ancient world, whose wrath and unrest is as strong as the wisdom of a senile one. If you choose to set your sight across the holy, relentless grounds of the goddess, have thought that you may never see the light of day through the winds of sand again."

"I know," Malon responds instinctively, her valor now beginning to pump through her veins. "But I'm still going to cross the Haunted Wasteland. I have to do something, and I'm not intended on leaving it unfinished."

"… Well, your courage is admirable, I must say." The Gerudo smirks. "Truly a rarity among all the Hylians I have seen. No less I expect from you, Malon, one who had successfully infiltrated the Gerudo's Fortress. If your courage renders you stubborn to cross the desert, then I shall allow it with respected ease. It may prove invaluable in your journey through the fiery sands."

"Thanks." Malon quickly nods. "I just hope I get across and back safely."

"One more thing before you dismiss yourself." The third-in-command gestures at one of the guards. "As I said before, you have gained my respect. For that, I must felicitate you with an oath of your acceptance."

"Acceptance?"

"Of your presence with my people. You are too talented to be treated as a Hylian. The oath is to concrete the Gerudo's approval of you amongst us. You may return to your Hylian land, but we will learn to recognize you and let you walk respectively through our fortress. Also, you are free to come and go as you please through the gate to the desert from this oath from now on."

"Oh, um, thanks, then…"

"From this day forth, you are one of us, despite your blood. A Gerudo you are, despite the spirit of a Hylian living inside your body… Now…" She gestures again, this time the guard coming forth besides the third-in-command, "a token… of my respect, of our oath, of your esprit and agile abilities of an intrepid thief." The guard hands to her an arrow like any other, but Malon could clearly see that similarities stop at the tip, where a blue crystal has taken hold of it. When the arrow is brought a certain distance from her, she could feel the air freezing instantly before the magic of the crystal. "The Ice Arrow, my people's treasure… dedicated to those with your capability. It is yours to rightfully merit."

Malon hesitates, marveling the ice magic streaming like blood throughout the arrow. One touch and she would be able to concentrate the magic of the element into any arrow she wants. She already has the element of fire burning brightly in her, so ice should be no problem. "I… I, well, I gratefully will accept it." She waits in a moment's time, then grasps the enchanted item, feeling painless cold seep through the wood into her body. For a moment, she stands frozen, spiritually incased in ice itself. Soon, Malon takes control, leaving the ice to recede into herself. She gasps for air, breathing hard to warm up the chill. A shake of her head clears her thoughts, then she comments, "Whoa… tingly…" Malon then stands straight, heeding attention to her Gerudo comrades. "Um, I… really don't know what to say."

"No need for words," the third-in-command answers. "Now, we must have you prepared to cross the desert. As competent as you are, you won't survive long under the fearless sun if you are not ready."

--

**Gerudo Valley**

"Good, good!" the poacher boss exclaims. "I win again!" Satisfied, he takes his won money and exits, leaving the five men to themselves.

"I can't believe we lost at something as bad as **checkers**," Ichiro groans, tossing aside the checkered board.

"At least it wasn't as bad as chess," Sabooro reminds. "His pawns never seem to disappear."

"Or craps," the marathon man includes. "Fixed dice, no doubt."

"And yet, we're still letting him win," sallies Jiro.

"Luckily, I stopped while he was ahead," Link said. "Is everybody really bored here?"

"Yes, boy. Look, let's just do something else other than gamble."

"Like what?" Sabooro asks.

"Man talk."

"Psh. Like any of us got anything to talk about that. All we do is saw wood and build houses and stuff."

"You, running man?"

"All run, no social life."

"Boy?"

"Uh…" Link sputters. "Um… I… kill things. Does that count?"

"Kill things? What, boy, you a knight?"

"Knight? Well… I don't know if I **am** a knight. I'm not bonded to the former King of Hyrule."

"Wandering swordsman? Mercenary, perhaps?"

"I might be more described as… the first choice."

"And why do you wander around?"

"That's… a private business I would like to keep it to myself."

"Hah, we never do have any swordsman that wanders around the land of Hyrule, much less one that has private reasons or no business. Now that Ganondorf's all high and mighty, there ain't any more of you swordsmen around…" Ichiro gestures aimlessly. "So, tell me, is it marvelous that you travel the country and kill anything that stands in your way?"

"Not really… Though, it's more like a mixture of excitement from the adventure and a sense of inevitable duty on your shoulders, whether personal or not. But I think it would be marvelous in some ways."

"Ah… I would rather take up the sword than stick around doing my job…" Jiro remarks. "Too dull around here. Really would be a memorable adventure if I ever went on one. Seeing things, killing things, doing things, that's the stuff. Just traveling…" His head jolts up suddenly, a spark of interest being expressed. "By the way, you really don't travel alone, do you?"

"No, sir. My best friend travels with me."

"That lady, right? The one who broke us out of jail?"

"The same one I'm assuming if it's really her."

"Whoo, buddy, let me tell ya." Jiro wrings an arm around Link's neck. "You're one lucky guy to have her around. And I'm not talking just about her saving our butts."

"W-What…?" The swordsman doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"You say she's your best friend?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"C'mon now!" Jiro drops his voice to a whisper, still audibly loud enough for everybody to hear. "You can tell us… Is she **really** a best friend? Or you're just using that as a cover up?"

Link knows that the best friend thing was bound to be questioned like this ever since seven years ago, and now here's more proof to add to his list. "No, sir, she really is," he answers.

"Are you sure?" Ichiro queries. "You mean, you two never… **did** it or anything?"

The word "did" strikes an alarming reflex in Link's mouth. "No! We never did it!"

"Really? Even though she's a nice one? Even though looking at her doesn't give you any… thoughts?"

The fear of the** book** allows him to shout, "No! Goddess, no!"

"Whoa, boy!" Jiro yells. "Calm down! If you never did it with her, just say so calmly! No need to act so aggressive."

"I'm sorry. Sorry…" Link sighs. "It's just… whenever she and I pass by some people, they usually get thoughts, and then occasionally when we're having a conversation with one of them, a question concerning our relationship comes up and it always becomes awkward."

"Hah hah! Having a tough time maintaining this friendship of yours in public, eh?

"Yeah. It's always a constant bother."

"Well, not to provoke you or anything, but since you never gotten close to her in **that** way, what about a relationship of a close sort between you two? You know, platonic love?"

"Platonic?"

"Eh, love without the fancy smancy sex."

"Um… Well, for the part about love…" Link lowers his head. "I would rather not talk about it. It's… more… uncomfortable when it comes to it."

"How so?"

"Well, I… She and I… It just… How can I say this…? It just went wrong."

"What? Well, what happened?"

"Um… she… she told me… No. She confessed… She confessed her feelings for me… and everything like that… And I… I… I… I wasn't ready… for us to commit to each other like that."

"Ain't ready? Why, boy, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Anybody can be ready!"

"Aw, shut up, Jiro," Sabooro scowls. "Always thinking women are like that. Can't you see? This boy here just ain't ready to say those three words to his best friend!"

"Sabooro, that girl told him she loved him! Anybody can clearly see that it's no better time to be ready than right there and now!"

"That's your pace, Jiro! The poor boy here probably got on the love boat a little late, don't you think? He needs more time to understand all this stuff!"

"Well, there's no better time than to teach him now, right?"

"Let him go at his own pace! People have to learn about this thing in their own way! It's the best way I can think of!"

"Since when are you the love doctor of all this?"

"Since I understand this long enough to know more than you!"

"Psh-sah." Jiro gestures in surrender. "Whatever happens, boy, I say take life as it is and get as much as you can as quickly as possible," he said to Link before exiting the tent.

"Uh…" Ichiro glances around for a moment during the quietude. "I think I need some fresh air…" With that, he takes leave, too.

Sabooro leans against the wall nearest the sitting swordsman, "Listen, kid… what's your name?"

"Link."

"Link, don't listen to Jiro, or even Ichiro for that matter on this kind of thing. Jiro sees women in a different way than men originally should see. Ichiro really cares for nothing more than knowing what went on in bed last night."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because… I know your problem. I had a similar experience with a friend of mine back then. She loved me… but I couldn't bear to say I love her without getting both of us hurt."

"Hurt?" Link remembers he said he was not ready to love, but he never questioned himself why he wasn't ready, other than that he's afraid. But he cannot explain why he's afraid, thus hitting a rock bottom. "From what?"

"From the uncertainty. Commitment in love is normally followed by uncertainty, and that, Link, can be paved painfully no matter how much you try to change it."

"From uncertainty?" Is this what he is afraid of? "Then… how am I supposed to love when, as you said, I end up hurting Malon and myself?"

"Malon is the best friend, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Link, you still can't change how the future will go, because you don't know what the future is, so I have little doubt something bad will happen if you ever did return her love. We're not masters of time… Even the legendary Heroes of Time themselves cannot truly change the path of Fate in such a delicate way. I mean, sure, they are allowed to change something in history, but only when the Goddess of Time grants them permission and only change what herself and the deities want. Other than that, the heroes really have no power, to change the life of someone, to prevent the death of another, to have a second chance… with things and opportunities… like romance."

_He's right… I couldn't change things I wanted for some reason, and this is why… because of the Goddess of Time… The future cannot be changed because of uncertainty… The future… I'm… I'm afraid of what the unknown future will bring… especially if Mal and me were ever really…_

"Link, that's the reason why I couldn't tell my friend I loved her… and I never did. By the time I understood the uncertainty… my friend was killed."

"Killed? By who?"

"A what to be more exact. Her body… A traveler found mortal wounds of a Peahat on her…" Sabooro nearly sniffs, trying to keep himself together. His voice stutters in an attempt to keep on telling. "I came to her in her bed. They said she only had a few minutes left of this world… I grabbed her hand… So cold was the hand, it made sure any hope left of her surviving was gone… She… She smiled at me… By then, I still couldn't… I still couldn't tell her… But… she still smiled at me… and whispered that she… that she still loved me… That was all before… before I felt no more pulse running through her hand…" In his despair, a tear loosens from his eye and runs down his cheek.

"… Sorry…" Link breathes. "Sorry it had to be that way for you…"

"I regretted it… even now. I regret my fear of the future… even today… because it caused me to lose my love, her…"

"The uncertainty of the future…"

"Link, don't make the same mistake that I made," Sabooro blurts suddenly. "Don't realize things before it is too late. Don't… Don't ever let the future, no matter how little you know about it, take control of your life. If you do, you will suffer under time… You will slave under its rule, and you will hate it for everything it has done to and taken away from you. I'm not saying go ahead and forget about your fear of your uncertainty of love. No, that will not do anything good, for it is better to deal with it later than forget about it now. You discard it from your memory, and it will swear to come back to haunt you when you mourn about a horrible future. It will come back stronger than ever, and then you may never escape the tyranny of time. You must prepare yourself when time allows you to face the fear of itself, when you promise to yourself that you will uphold responsibility for anything that comes, whether good or bad. Anything that the future presents, you must deal with it responsibly, for that is the only way to conquer your fear of meeting the unknown."

"I… I know… I know this. Sabooro, I know about it," the swordsman replies. "Facing time or else live in woe under it… I know… I never did look into the bleak future with no courage… I always charge headfirst into it. I never fear the future."

"I had a feeling you never did. But, Link, listen, I'm talking more about your relationship with Malon. It is the same as whatever you do. You never return to her your love, and then soon, time will take away your chance, maybe forever. You cannot keep living with fear of time, Link, for it will surely take away what your life's all about. You and Malon can't live forever, so you have to live your hopes and dreams as soon as they are attainable. She followed her hope to love you, and you have to do the same for her, because the Goddess of Time never is merciful on those who don't take opportunities, or even risks. You have to deal with your fear of Malon's future and your future, while you still have time left to take the risk. You don't, and time will take away your best friend. She will either love somebody else, or even… even… No, Link, you have to face your fear of this. It may take time, but it will cause no regrets. I promise you, Link… take on the uncertainty, grab every chance you can get, and it will leave you with no regrets at all… because regrets can decay a person for a long time, even after death."

"Regrets… Uncertainty…" Link tries hard to understand. "I think… I understand… I got to tell Malon… before it's too late… but… at the right time, too. Else, it's fear and regrets forever…"

"Right, Link, right." Sabooro, his grievance having to disappear, nods sympathetically. "Take your time… Have courage… But, do so before time decides to take away your chances and hopes. Do so… Soon, you have to… Tell Malon you love her, too… before you risk losing your best friend…"

"I… Sabooro, I just… can't have the same feelings I had for Mal back then. I locked them away because I'm afraid of what'll happen if something like back then happened again… I don't know if I'll be able to set my feelings free again, despite taking responsibility for the future. She's my best friend… I can't do it… I can't risk it all over again. I don't know if I still will be ready by then. Her confessing her love for me and I… I just become too afraid to love back… I might end up again hurting myself, and mostly her. I just can't bear to hurt Malon like that again. I can't…"

"It'll work out, Link. Trust me, it will… Don't worry… It'll come naturally… at your own pace. You'll find that right time… You'll find that courage… You'll be able to tell her… I'm sure she won't be disappointed. I got confidence in you getting through, kid. I'm very sure it'll work out between you two in the end."

It takes several moments as Link considers and evaluates every single word Sabooro has spoken. He's still shaken by the cogitation of hurting Malon's feelings and his own again, but he assumes a new, firmer perspective to where his path will lead him, especially the intertwinement between his and Malon's. "Sabooro… thanks. Thanks a lot… for this conversation, the advice. I think… I may have a chance with Malon again."

"It's of no problem, Link. I'm glad to help out anybody who has our situation."

"Yo!" Jiro's voice bombards through the tent's entrance. "Boy! Sabooro! Shiro came back! He said that best friend of yours is okay and is going on ahead to the Spirit Temple!"

"Goddess, Mal's going on ahead without me?" Link sighs as he stands up. "She sure is spunky when she wants to be. But I guess I wouldn't be able to go with her since I still have to go past the Gerudos first, and that is by far impossible."

"Shouldn't you be worried about her?" Sabooro asks initially.

"No. She's fine by herself. I know because I've seen her take care of herself easily. And if she could get past all those Gerudo guards, I really don't need to worry."

"You can't say you love her, but you can trust her to free us carpenters and cross a desert?"

"Well, she and I are very close…"

"Sabooro!" the voice of the boss booms into the tent. "Get your tools and get your ass out! It's time to work on the bridge! Boy! Help us get the bridge fixed, too!"

Link groans silently as he sulks on the thought of repairing a boring bridge over the trek of a harsh, adrenaline-pumping sandy wasteland. A trade of positions occurs, pitting him in the desert while Malon takes a hammer and starts pounding on nails.

_Well, Mal wouldn't last in my spot for an hour. Boredom gets to her too well._ He shrugs, then curiously concocts a scheme out of interest. _Maybe I should teach Mal self-restraint by leaving her locked in her room for a day…_


	53. A Girl and a Fairy

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time._**

_**Warning: This chapter contains content that could be considered Rated M. Please, greatly refrain yourself from reading if you are underage. I am not responsible if underage readers read this chapter and produce a personality altered by this chapter.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 53- A Girl and a Fairy**

**Haunted Wasteland; Day**

_Oh, goddess! What was I thinking when I said I would cross the desert!_ Malon cogitates as she treads through the burning sand of the wasteland. Words did not fully describe what the desert held for her. The moment she stepped away from the Gerudo's Fortress, a giant sandstorm engulfed her body with its prickly particles. It's more of a good reason why the Gerudos built their fortress inside the valley walls. Another good reason why is that the gust supporting the sandstorm is scalding. Malon could feel her sweat gushing from her pores a few moments after she fights her way through the wind. If the sun isn't going to be the unforgiving one, the sandstorms will certainly take the title. Plus, due to the constantly shifting sands underneath her feet, Malon pushes on with a slow travel across the Haunted Wasteland in the searing temperature. All of this does not look good to her on the path to the Spirit Temple.

"Come on…" Navi pops out, now that she's out of the Gerudos' sights. "I'll help you, Malon, but you got to push on!"

"Easy for you to say. Being a fairy and all…" Malon mutters to herself, then turns up to the fairy. "Navi, what did that Gerudo say? She said there're two trials, but what's the first one?"

"The River of Sand. It's unable to be crossed by foot, however…"

"Then how am I supposed to get past it?"

"You might want to stop first because you're about to walk into it."

Hastily, Malon reacts, halting her foot before it reaches a section in the sand that seems as if it's flowing. Adjusting her view, she discovers an elongated area of the sand ahead that is converging into the middle. Curious, she bends down, letting a hand near the river.

"Don't," Navi stiffly said. "I do think it will swallow you whole no matter how little of your body you let it consume."

The redhead again reacts quickly, retracting her hand back. "Well, if this is the River of Sand… how are we, or I, actually, supposed to cross it?"

"Well, let me see…" The fairy lets a minute pass to study the surroundings. "There seems to be crates on the other side you could use the Longshot on… I think. It could be a mirage."

"Where?"

"Look closely to the middle. If you can just see past the sandstorm, you'll see them."

It takes a while, but Malon spots the three crates idly stuck in the sand on the other side of the river. Fortunately, they are within range of the Longshot's reach. "Okay, I see them. They don't look like any mirages to me…" With a return inside her head by Navi, Malon wields one of her companion's favorite weapons. She steadily takes aim with the laser, then releases the lock in the mechanism, firing the hooked chain across the obstacle. Almost forgetting to brace herself, she yelps as her hand almost relinquishes its grip during the fly over the river.

"Malon, are you okay?" Navi questions soon after they made it to the other end. "… You look a little shocked from almost falling into the River of Sand."

"Well… I think I just found 100 reasons why the Longshot is **not** cool…"

"Very interesting," the fairy said nonchalantly. "Anyway, we're not done yet. We got to follow the flags the Gerudos put ahead or else we'll get lost!"

The sandstorm turns even worse as Malon struggles against the force of nature. The flags are within short distance from each other, but the raging sands hamper a travel between each of them to five minutes. Perambulating between them is like running through a maze, for Malon finds perceiving the wooden flags nearly impossible with the wind obscuring everything inside the storm. Only by Navi's light against each standard is Malon even able to tell them apart from the blinding sediment.

"Hey!" Navi, after several flagpoles, screams over the roaring wind. "Malon! Hurry up! There's a bunker over here! We can rest in it for a while!"

Hearing the delightful news of shelter against the torturous desert, Malon hastens her pace. Climbing over a large dune where Navi is hovering over, she encounters the building of the fairy's mentioning. She darts inside, breathing in relief that the winds and the heat would not bother her inside the bunker.

"Watch your step!" Navi warns her again, saving her the trouble of taking a plunge down an opening. "The bunker leads down there!"

Malon quickly grabs hold of the metal bars leading inside, and climbs down into the room. There, a stage with bare torches is inside, along with jars. Strangely enough, a Golden Skulltula happens to make this room its home, as it twiddles on the wall opposite Malon.

"Oh, finally…" The redhead slides into a sit against the wall behind her. "Out of that awful desert…"

"… Aren't you going to take care of that Skulltula?"

"No… Well…" Malon finds the thought conflicting with another one. "Yes. I really don't want it alive here." After a moment, an arrow lands a death wish on the insect, letting it squirm and fall off before it could do no more. "There… Now… Now I can do… it comfortably…"

"Do what?"

"Oh, Navi… That desert… is as hot as Death Mountain! I really need to… Oh…!" Malon couldn't take it anymore. She cringes for a second, then proceeds to take off her bandanna, shirt, and dress. Throwing these to the side, she continues by relieving her undies of their duty. After taking these off, the redhead examines her body, glistening heavily from the copious amount of perspiration lining her skin. Contented with the release of heat, she lies down to rest, her head staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Is it that hot?" Navi hovers over her eyes. "I can't feel what you feel, so I really don't know."

"More hot… than I'll ever experience in a while, Navi."

"So, how long are you going to rest here?"

"Oh, I dunno… Everything suddenly feels very comfortable."

"Uh, maybe because you're au naturel?"

"Yeah… Well, I might stay here for maybe… ten minutes or so." She then sits up. "But first…" Malon reaches for her clothes, searching through them until she seizes one of the canteens of water the Gerudos gave her, "some water." She uncaps and downs the pure content cravingly, not caring for streams of water cascading down her neck and chest. "Oh, yeah…" she moans as she wipes her mouth. "That's the stuff… Ugh, I got some water on my sweaty chest… Hey… it feels good, actually." Appealed to the idea of a cool wash over, Malon takes another canteen and opens it. Slowly, she drenches her body with water from head to toe with the canteen and another one. Repugnant sweat and sand swim away as caressing water removes them, letting them drain through the floor's cracks, all the while sensitively cooling Malon's body down. She moans again during the bath, in pleasure of water, something so simple, doing so much for her. In an unusual sort of stimulated enjoyment, she lies down on the floor again to calm the energy and still relish the feeling.

Navi, hovering and staring during the whole time, gulps rather nervously. "Um… you… really looked like you enjoyed that."

"Oh, I did!" answers Malon gaiety. "Good thing I still got three canteens left… I'm gonna need them."

"Well… um, okay." Something overcomes the fairy as she resumes gazing and she quickly spins away to discard the unknown thing.

"Something's wrong, Navi?"

"Nothing, nothing… Nothing at all."

"Oh. Well, it's just when you usually turn like that, something's usually up…" The redhead shrugs. "Hey, do you want to sit on me?"

"No!" Navi turns and answers rashly. "I mean… no thanks."

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! We're girls! There's nothin' to worry about!" Malon clutches the fairy out of the air and brings her onto her chest as she lies back down. "There, that ain't so bad, is it?"

"Uh-buh-buh…" the fairy stutters timidly as she is placed on the cleavage.

"Feel comfortable?"

"Uh… Wh… Ma…"

"Too comfortable that you can't say it in words, Navi? That's okay, I understand! It would feel comfy there!"

_Am I going HOMOSEXUAL?_ Navi thought. _Because this… this…! AAAHHH!_

"Mmm, you feel so good, Navi…" Malon shudders a little. "So warm and fuzzy… I can't believe all fairies are like this."

"Uh-Uh-Uh, y-yes. Fairies are… w-warm and f-f-fuzzy."

Hands cover Navi as a consoling gift, but the fairy is about to break under the situation as it is. _Is it possible that I'm being like this because of the way Hylians LOOK…? While BATHING themselves…? Curse myself for studying Hylian pleasure and sexuality the most out of any other species!_

"… Oh… you feel so good…" Malon remarks as she slightly pushes Navi more against her chest. "Oooh… Am I making you feel good, too, Navi?"

"I-I-I-I…"

"That's okay. We can stay like this longer than ten minute if you wanna."

The sentence impels hidden abstention that was long amiss. "Okay, STOP!" Navi squeezes out between Malon's hands and breasts, drifting above her with wings fluttering wildly. "Please, stop! I can't take it!"

"What?" The redhead sits up and stares at Navi. "Can't take what?"

"This! You, naked, holding me against you, squeezing me against your breasts, you liking me being warm and fuzzy, us feeling good! It's just… WRONG!"

"What do you mean?" Malon is still confused. "How is this… wrong?"

"It just… It just… What you just did for the last few minutes… They're not right!"

"Last few minute…? Oh… but, we're gals, right? And you're a fairy and I'm a Hylian. I can take a bath in front of you and hug you without any clothes on."

"That's… what's… wrong! Even if I'm a female fairy, the way you just did everything entic… I mean, arous… No! I mean what you did made me feel… sexually nervous of you!"

"What…? Sexually?"

"Malon, it's very hard… not to feel… **stimulated** after what you just did the last few moments. Even if it is a female and or a different species, I would highly doubt anybody could stay in here and not feel amatory, or at least erotic."

"Because of what I did?"

"Yes, yes. I apologize, but… you really almost made me… **gone** **over**… And then goddess knows what will happen, especially if I had no refrain…"

"Oh… Um…" Malon's head droops, ashamed after understanding. "You… You shouldn't be sorry, then, Navi. I… I didn't know I was making ya feel uncomfortable… like that… I'm sorry."

"No… I should be. I… I should have said something earlier before… all of this happened."

"No, Navi… it's my fault. I shoulda asked you first about it."

"It's of my error, Malon."

"No, it really isn't."

"It is."

"Well… let's just… say it's both of **our** faults, then, if one of us can't take it."

"… Okay." Navi nods. "It's our fault."

"Yeah…"

An awkward moment of silence takes hold, before Malon asks, "So, I was really… um, sexy when I did all of **that**…?"

"Vulgarly speaking, yes."

"And… it even made **you** horny?"

"I wasn't **horny**… You just caused me to be sexually excited."

The redhead couldn't stop a giggle from approaching. "Hee hee. I made you, a fairy with little bliss in her life, feel… hmm, **sexually active**. For me, nonetheless." Malon eyes the fairy curiously. "Hmm, you don't feel that way with Link, but with me…? Navi… are you gay?"

"No," Navi sternly replies. "As I said before, what you did would have provoked ardor in anybody."

"… Bisexual?"

"No."

"Well, I can tell lies, Navi, and I certainly can tell yours."

"It's no false statement, Malon. Now leave me alone…" Navi quickly withdraws from the conversation. "I thought you didn't like anything that had to deal with sexuality."

"I don't. But I find this too interesting to drop… You, being horny with me, even though you said all you care about are love… and… reproduction… Oh, I can see it now on the title of a book, 'A Girl and a Fairy.' Innocent title, but oh so different is the content inside."

"Would you just let it go?"

"Aw, what's the matter, Navi? You didn't like me hugging you while I was naked? You didn't feel comfortable with my breasts? Didn't feel good with me?"

"STOP."

"Tee hee! Okay, okay, I'll stop… but only until you admit ya **really** like me, especially like **that**."

"NO."

Malon takes a stand and saunters towards the fairy in an obvious manner of salaciousness. Navi blunders back, the nervousness in the form of erogenous returning. "You know, Navi… Those wings… They kinda… turn me on… I really do like a fairy and her wings…" The fairy noticeably flinches upon hearing this, especially with the halting of her fluttering wings. But Navi remains steadfast, keeping her mind occupied with things not relevant to the situation. The real question, however, is how strong her restraint is. "You're real lucky… that you have wings, Navi… Real lucky… because I like 'em… Mmm, wings…" Navi yelps as Malon's hands close around her. "I like your wings…"

"I'm pure, I'm pure, I'm pure…" Navi utters silently and quickly as a useless reminder. "I will not fall under temptation. I will not be corrupted. I will not fall for my friend. I will not. It's all about offspring. Offspring. Even if it's homosexual, it's all about offspring, not pleasure. Offspring, whether necessary by nature or product of romance. Only for that, no pleasure. No, no pleasure at all. No pleasure… No… No… NO! NOOO!"

Her scream comes from Malon's face tilting towards her. Before she could even think to react, the Hylian plants a kiss on Navi, almost causing the frozen, frenzied fairy to lose her mind. It is no ordinary osculation either, as Malon moves her lips around and lets loose her tongue, clearly making sure her little, bright friend still has tons of room left to think certain thoughts about her. She could feel Navi shaking and shuddering at the same time, while hearing the fairy whimper like never before. "Mmm, Navi… You know, I think… I'll go homosexual for you…"

"AHHHHH! OKAY, OKAY!" Navi screams her loudest yet, using all of her might to escape Malon's lock and grip. "I ADMIT IT! FINE! I HAVE SOME STRANGE FEELINGS OF THAT SORT FOR YOU! I ADMIT IT! NOW, STOP, PLEASE!"

"… Was that so hard to say you like me?"

"YES! WAS IT NECESSARY TO DO ALL THOSE UNCHASTED ACTS?"

"Hey, anything to hear you say all those things, Navi."

"By the Divine Trinity, I would have commit suicide if that… that… **act** was abided…"

"Anything else to say?"

"NO."

"How about… loving me?"

"DON'T… PUSH IT."

"Oh, ho, man…" Malon laughs her heart out, something she hasn't done for some days now. "Oh, what just happened here in the bunker… there's never gonna be anything like that here again… Nor anywhere else in the world for that matter, if I think about it… Too bad Link's missing out on this… Hmm…"

"You tell Link about what happened here," Navi said with the most threatening voice she ever has, "and I will let the River of Sand eat you up."

"Alright, Navi. What happened in this bunker, **stays** in this bunker," the redhead concludes before lying back down on the floor for a few more moments.

Out of earshot, the fairy mutters to herself, "Goddess, how does Link keep up the platonic friendship…?"


	54. Requiem of Spirit, Part 1

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 54- Requiem of Spirit, Part 1**

**Haunted Wasteland; Day**

"'One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost,'" Malon reads off the tablet on top of the bunker. "Ghost, huh? Well, Lens of Truth, let's see what you're gonna show me…" She does not know why, but her reliable instincts told her to take specific items on the journey, those that proved needed on the way. The Lens of Truth then would be no different. She gazes through it, almost falling back when the glass reveals to her the supposed ghost, hovering on the tablet.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the Poe sniggles. "Eye of truth then, eh? Follow me then, if you may." Speedily, the ghost flies off towards the vast expanse of the desert unmarked by Gerudo flags.

"Whoa, wait!" Malon jumps off the bunker, then dashes after the Poe with the Lens of Truth still held.

"I'll be your guide on your way, but coming back, I won't play!" the Poe, relentless in its celerity, rhymes.

The redhead manages to keep within a good distance away from the spirit, but as she draws closer, the ghost speeds up as so not to be caught. For several minutes, Malon tags behind the Poe, unable to see anything other than the spirit itself. They soon near a crate, where the ghost ceases movement for a second. During that second, however, Malon feels the sands underneath become disturbed. The next second, a green, cactus-like monster spikes through the ground and charges at Malon.

"Leever!" Navi yells to Malon from a few meters away. "Malon, run! Don't take time to deal with it!"

Obeying the advice, Malon quickly side jumps out of the way as the monster continues a straight path instead of homing. A quick breather follows, but sounds of ground being unburied send the redhead fluttering her feet after the ghost.

Some more minutes pass, and Malon becomes sure that she is running in circles. The same crate appears, and she almost thought of skewering the Poe with arrows for misleading her across the desert.

"Ha ha ha!" she hears the Poe's loud laughter despite the clamor of the sandstorm. "I know what you're thinking, am I unworthy to be not let sinking? But, ah, I know the only path, so I have no fear of your wrath!"

In an easy altercation of thoughts, Malon has to settle with the one where the ghost is right, and that she has no other way to go. "Fine, but don't go around in circles!"

"I will not again, my wandering friend. Now I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow!"

The two advances through the desert, one who may say lies while one who doesn't know the way. Soon, however, Malon spots two flags through the sandy wind, marking what she believes to be the entry into the Colossus. If the Gerudos are correct, the sands of the Spirit Temple will be much calmer than that of the Haunted Wasteland. With this desire in mind, the redhead picks up her pace, forcing the Poe to glide swifter towards their destination.

Her ease, however, becomes interrupted when a Leever pops right underneath her feet. Malon shrieks, feeling spikes, like that of sandpaper, run through her boots and slash her feet and legs. On these pains, she trips from the lack of control of her nerves in her running limbs. Coming into a bodily crawl, Malon limps to the side as the Leever plows through the sand behind her in its straight path, passing by before disappearing under the surface. The Hylian cries weakly to alleviate stress upon herself, then pulls up the Lens of Truth to her eye. Faintly visible behind the wall of blowing particles, she discerns the Poe fading into the distance between the two flagpoles. As soon as the ghost is out of sight, she steadily sets herself onto her feet, vigorously ignoring the physical agony.

"Malon!" Navi calls to her over the storm. "We're almost there! Come on, just a few more steps!"

The thrusting sound of the plant being reaches Malon's ears, almost throwing her into a state of panic. Against the consequences caused by the injuries, Malon dives away from the spot. Her wounds sense the sands being disturbed by the Leever going on its course. When she hears no more of the monster, Malon relieves her lungs of the held breath, followed by heavy, coarse intakes. Navi's light blinds her as she flickers in the air before her eyes.

"Are you okay!"

"I'm fine…! I just need to… stand up and- The canteens!" Malon's eyes dart the surroundings, coming upon the three flasks on the ground. Each is disappearing rapidly under the sand. Malon quickly moves towards them, but Navi blocks her by flying into her face.

"Malon, forget about them!"

"No! I gotta-"

"They're as good as gone! You can't retrieve them without being attacked by the Leevers!" Navi said. "It's too dangerous out here; we have to get to the Colossus!"

Malon hesitates, then accepts the choice and follows Navi. Against what she believes as impossible odds, the two of them advances slowly towards the flagpoles, finally reaching it after several minutes. Navi then continues beyond the standards, leaving the redhead to chivy her bioluminescent composition. With each step, however, Malon's vision starts to blur, adding more to the obscurity of the sandstorm. The gouges on her legs force pain to siphon her energy, along with the presence of extreme heat aiding the process, causing more and more feelings of fainting to occur. If she doesn't find medical attention or even a source of water soon…

**Desert Colossus**

Malon heaves herself next to another Gerudo flag, then takes time to behold her spinning sight. The calm air untouched by the wind reveals a large valley, carved long ago supposedly by the goddess of the sand. It would be a plain valley had it not been that the Colossus was formed in this area. The plateau is giant in vision far away, even larger up close. The Colossus has on its face a carved section, the behemoth figure of the Gerudo goddess sitting against it, facing the sacred desert she created with Din. Peacefully perched on her watch, the beautiful goddess inspires a deep breath from Malon. Below the statue is an opening, which Malon believes lead into the edifice known only as the Spirit Temple.

"We're here!" Navi remarks in front of her. "We made it, Malon! Let's get up to the Colossus and-" She notices that Malon's skin is unusually pale. "Malon, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Malon breathes hoarsely. "I… I'm okay… I… I just feel… woozy, that's all." Her wooziness comes in the form of intense spinning in her perspective.

Navi doesn't take this in and flies up to her forehead, feeling Malon's spirit in fiery torment. "Malon, you're burning up!" She then flits around her body. "You're overheating! Oh, my goddess, you're having a heat exhaustion!"

"I'm just… dizzy… I'm not… having… a… a… a…" Her sentence is cut off as her body flimsily hits the ground.

"No! Malon!" Navi rubs her face. "Malon, no! Don't lose conscious! No, please! Wake up!"

The redhead's mouth barely shapes into a smile. "Just… a… a little… little… rest… Navi…"

"Don't rest! Keep your eyes open! Don't drift off!"

"Don't… worry… Navi… Don't wor…" Malon closes her eyes with the incompletion of the sentence.

"No! Malon! Malon! Please, wake up! Please, Malon!" The fairy roughly keeps pressing against Malon's face, finding her efforts in vain. "Malon, no! No, don't… don't die! Wake up! Don't go! Wake up, please, Malon! Wake up… please!" She suddenly begins to sob. "No…! Please…! Wake up…! Malon, please…! Please…" Minutes pass as Navi keeps pushing against Malon's limp head. Soon after, she stops in submission, landing next to Malon's face and crying. "Malon… No… My friend… My… friend… Malon…"

Suddenly, a shadow blocks the dense light of the deadly sun from reaching Malon's head and Navi. With it comes a strong, familiar presence, and an even more familiar voice, "May I provide assistance, ethereal being of the forest?"

Hearing this, Navi alarmingly turns towards the figure, gasping at her discovery. "Sh… Sh… Sheik!"

The person, still donned in his Sheikah clothing, nods at the fairy. "It is I, Navi."

Navi propels herself up to his face. "Wh… What are you doing here?"

"For a reason far less of value than of yours and Malon."

"Malon!" Navi darts to her now red body. "Sheik, Malon… she… she collapsed from…"

"Now is no time to explain." Sheik hastily proceeds to pick Malon's body off the ground. "She is beginning to suffer from heat stroke. We must hurry to the far side of the valley."

"Far side? What will that…"

Sheik leaves the question blank as he dashes to the west side of the valley, sending Navi off after him. After a few minutes, palm trees are sighted from a distance. Soon, Sheik and Navi reach the plants circling around a depression in the middle.

"We are here."

"What good would this place do!" Navi queries.

"It is the only oasis for leagues around." Sheik gently puts Malon under the shade of one of the trees. "Returning to the Gerudo's Fortress via the Haunted Wasteland is of no use. This area must do."

"But… Malon! Keeping her out of the sun isn't going to save her!"

"That is why…" The Sheikah turns to the sky, "we shall invoke a favor from the desert goddess." He draws his golden harp, then serves himself a moment of breathing. Then, with his agile fingers, he plucks the pearly strings, one after the other. A low pitch followed by a strong one provokes the arid, fervid air, tuning into a melody Navi knows only as the Song of Storms. Its unusual composure echoes the deep valley and the desert beyond, calling upon the forbidden weather of the land. With what seems like the acceptance of the goddess of the sand, the azure sky rapidly darkens with gray clouds, filled with anticipation to quench the thirst of the desert once more. As the last note empties itself into the air, a lightning cracks open the dark heavens, tearing a gash to release rain upon the land. Sheik, pleased with the results, returns his harp from eyes, and closes his as the rain continues to fall. "She is merciful, the goddess of the sand. The Heroine of Time will not perish under her hand."

"Rain… Of the Divine Trinity, it's raining in the desert."

"Soon, this arid patch of ground will flourish back into its right state as an oasis."

Moments lead to the depression supplying itself quickly with water from the gracious rain, until it could be called a pool in an oasis.

"We have our liquid life in our hands," Sheik said, "but first, I must attend to Malon's injuries." He extracts from his inventory a Bottle with Blue Potion inside. Kneeling down next to Malon, he takes her head and tips it, bringing the cure-all content onto her lips. Involuntarily due to unconsciousness, her lips accept and open to drink in the medicine. For several seconds after the liquid has gone down her throat, nothing seems to come as an effect. The first sign of change, however, is the color of her skin, shifting from fleshy red to sun-kissed white. Soon, excessive heat dissipates from her body, and Malon's breathing turns to normal.

"That is good; she no longer is under the power of the sun." Sheik moves to the pool, filling up the Bottle with the fresh water from the sky. With this, he again kneels next to Malon. Having to regain her grip on surviving, Malon senses his presence, and slowly opens her eyes to take a glimpse.

"S… S-Sheik…?"

"Do not wake yourself… Drink water, and recuperate." He leads the water away from the container into Malon's mouth. The redhead shuts her eyes again as she gulps the liquid in desiring thirst. Her eyelids lift to see Sheik and Navi once more, but they become heavy and soon Malon reposes, comfortably and safely under the cover of the palm tree.

"Oh, thank goddess." Navi sighs. "Thank you, Sheik. I… I don't know what would have happen if… well… but, thank you."

"Anything necessary to repair the wheel of Fate…" Sheik responds, then turns to Malon, "and to aid a friend."

"Will you… Will you-"

"I must take my leave…" The Sheikah interrupts by standing up. "Navi, I'll see you again…" A flash by a Deku Nut and the young man is gone.

"Oh…" Navi lightly searches the surrounding for Sheik, but to no avail. "Well, like always… I guess I'll stay here and watch over Malon."

_Night; Wolf cry_

Luckily for the redhead and the fairy, the combination of the past rain and the emptiness of the night provide a cool temperature the desert hasn't felt in such a long while. Leaning against one of Malon's hands, Navi stares on at the moon, awaiting her friend's rise to consciousness.

_I wonder what Link is doing… It's been nearly a day already. I hope he doesn't accidentally go insane from the lack of adventure and go through the Gerudos. I hope he has something to do back in the tent…_

However, the fairy is bored herself. Watching over Malon is one thing, but for an hour or two is another. Knowing that she looked after her friend for more than a certain amount of time, Navi casually flies into Malon's head and bonds with her spirit. A dream might do well to aggravate the speed of time.

Inside, the other world disembarks Navi in a place she's already familiar with: Lon Lon Ranch. Curious, she surfs around to find Malon among the scenery. She doesn't have to look far; the Hylian is found sitting by the gate of the coral. Navi's about to rush to her when she spots another lady leaning on the opposite side of the gate. Deciding to let her friend talk to this person, the fairy quietly roosts on top of the gate.

"I… I really can't explain it. He… really makes me happy every moment of my life…"

"I know. I watch ya from above, Malon. That boy seems so sweet of a person I've ever seen. The only one who I ever met that's just like him is Dad, honey."

"Really, Mom?"

"Humble, carin', kind. Heck, Malon, they're both even handsome! Only difference is that your dad was so lazy, I coulda sworn you weren't his daughter!"

"Oh, Mom… always gotta make a laughing moment, don't ya?"

"It's like that that gave ya the happiest moments of your life, Malon!"

"Well, I got some more, Mom. Much more."

"Aw, I know, sweetie. Like that time at the Fishin' Pond?"

"Yeah, caught me a 3 pounder when we were there!"

"Ah, but there was that other time, Malon."

"What other time?"

"Malon, I watched you from heaven, even when you slept those seven lazy years in that temple. You don't think your mom knows anythin' that went in that pond?"

"Oh, when… when I and…?"

"Yep, when you and that Link boy said you like each other."

"I can never get privacy now that you're watching all the time, huh, Mom?"

"Oh, well, now, it's not like I'm gonna embarrass you or anythin', honey."

"But… But I'll never feel secure now that you're watching every move I make!"

"Still not gonna matter much, Malon. It's your happiness that counts, and I certainly don't want ya sad."

"Yes… I know."

"That boy… Naw, I should call him by his name, Link. Anyhoo, Link… Malon, I think Link's the one for ya…"

"Mom!"

"'Kay, okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that, now you're gonna get these ideas… But, again, he does make you happy, doesn't he?"

"… Yes… Definitely. Ever since I met him… Mom, I just can't describe how it just felt when… when I saw him. Well, when I count out how silly he looked. But, I felt so happy when he became my friend. My first friend… My first true friend! My… best friend…"

"But you know how close you've gotten with him when Dad let ya go?"

"Oh, Mom… that was the best thing that ever happened to me. Dad just letting me travel with Link, travel and explore the whole world!"

"Was it the best thing that ever happened to you? Or is it more as Link is the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"MOM!"

"Your dad sure made a good choice lettin' ya be with your best friend, because look what it became now, just because Link's always there for ya and makin' ya happy every time. And like your dad, if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Mom, do ya hafta?"

"Oooh! Your dad thought that maybe Link would be the one who would take care of ya and always get ya out of the gloomy lonesome. I'm beginnin' to see he ain't wrong…"

"Mom, you're lucky it's just you and me here. Else, I woulda really wrestled you down to the ground, now that I'm all tough from the journey."

Navi couldn't help but release a silent snicker.

"Ah, Heroine of Time, this one bein' so toughy and brave…" Malon's mother laughs. "I still can't believe my daughter is the Heroine of Time!"

"Well, I am, ain't I, Mom? I didn't help Link awaken those Sages for nothing. Plus, I'm said to wield my archery just like the legends of the Heroine of Time had predicted."

"Of course. I shoulda been more expectant of ya now that you're a hero. I'm just still in disbelief that you are the Heroine of Time. A child of destiny. Now why ain't I a heroine, if I gave birth to one?"

Malon giggles. "Oh, Mom, ya just keep finding ways to make me laugh."

The two keeps themselves in a stop, then Malon's mother continues, "Ya almost done with your adventure, Malon. Just this Spirit Temple, then the Shadow Temple, and then it's off to kick Ganondorf's arse."

"So long… My quest. When I look back, it seems short in words, but it felt so darn long 'til this moment. And I'm feeling that it's still long ahead, too."

"There's more, honey. The Heroes of Time ain't what ya would say finished when this is over."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"What I'm sayin' is is that my daughter's adventures are far from over."

"Wait… adventures?" Malon stresses on the letter "s."

"Of course! Ya didn't think your life would just be this one part, do ya?"

"What…?" Her voice is in deep disbelief. "Well, what other adventures do I have later on?"

"Worlds… You and Link will get yourselves lost in a strange sort of world that's different, but the same."

"Well, how do you know this, Mom? Did Fate tell ya or something?"

"Malon, when you're the mother of a chosen one of Hyrule, the goddesses will look down on ya more favorably, and be more willin' to tell ya all sorts of things."

"Okay… Well, what's this other world I'll be going to?"

"That's somethin' you'll have to see, honey. Though, if I were you, I woulda soon forget about it anyway, since you're gonna be so concentrated on savin' Hyrule."

"Um… I guess. Anyway, while we're on the subject, any other worlds I'll go to after the second one?"

"Oh…" A hesitation occurs, striking an atmosphere of anxiousness, in both of them and Navi above.

"Mom? What's… What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Malon."

"Then, why didn't ya answer me?"

"Oh, honey… I… I was just…"

"Mom, what's wrong? What world is it that… you're not gonna tell me?"

"Malon… I… I'll just keep it a surprise for ya to find out, 'kay?"

"But, Mom, what's the matter? Is there something bad on that world…? Is something gonna happen… to me when I get there?"

"Just… Just act your age and don't ask your poor mom these questions."

"Mom…"

"It's better for all of us, 'specially Fate and the goddesses, if you don't know anymore of the future as it is."

"M… O-Okay… Okay, then, if it's better off like this…"

"Malon, dear, don't worry about the future. If ya keep lookin' at it all scared, ya won't get on with life, and then what will happen?"

"Okay, Mom. I'll… I'll try not to think what you told me."

"Now, now, let's not get all sad from all this. I still have some time left with ya, so do you need anythin'?"

"Well… no."

"Aw, c'mon, Malon! I believe goin' from ten to seventeen years old is bound to make ya itch for a lot of things answered!"

"No, Mom, I really… I really don't have anything to ask for."

"Malon, you do have somethin' on your mind and I as your mother can tell."

"Mom…" Malon halts for a moment, then her breathing becomes ragged. "I'm… I'm… I'm still thinking… thinking and… reliving that moment… a moment I want to forget… It hurts… It's so painful… I dream of it whenever… I feel alone at night. Mom…" Her voice aches with a shudder, "I miss you."

"Oh… Oh, sweetie…"

Navi hears a rustle that she believes to be the two of them embracing each other.

"I miss you so much… Mom," Malon sobs.

"I miss you, too… Even though I watch you, everyday it hurts me, too, to not be there for you…"

"Mom…"

"Malon…"

"I-I-I wish… I wish… I wish that… that…"

"Shhh… I… I wish that, too, honey… I wish for it, too…"

Navi, in her pitied state, shakes abruptly when the vision of the imaginary world starts fading away. _Oh, no, she's waking up!_

"Malon… I hafta go…"

"Now? But… But… why!" Malon cries, looking up at her mother. "You… I… I… I never see you… It-It was just that d-dream seven years ago, and this! That and this… were the only time I ever saw you again! Why! Why do you have to leave me!"

"I'm so sorry, Malon…" Along with the surrounding, the woman's image starts to bleed with the disturbed colors. "The goddess can only give so much to me, much more than to those whose daughters are not you, a person of great importance…" Unable to stay solid, her body begins to melt away with the air, distancing from Malon towards the fusion of images.

"Mom!" Malon runs after her. "Don't leave me! Please! Don't leave me alone!"

"Malon… you know… you're never alone… I'm always… there for you… just like the one… who you call… fairy boy…"

A trip, something Malon fears too often, ceases her movement. "Mom…! No…! Please come back! Come back!"

"Remember… Always remember me… Always remember… what I've told you… and remember… my song…" Following that is her mother's voice singing a blurred tune of her melody, while Malon continues weeping at the renewed grieving of the loss of her parent.

"M… Mom… I miss you… I-I miss you… so much… M-Mom…"

Navi dives out of the dream and enters the corporal dimension, exiting Malon's head. Her pity again resurfaces as she observes the tears seeping from her friend's eyelids and streaming away. A soft, mournful cry emanates from the redhead's mouth as she still lives inside her phantasm. Soon after, her bedewed eyes flutter open sluggishly, seeing a bright fairy hover above.

"Hey," Navi greets. "Are you… Are you okay?"

"Navi…" Malon sits up, still staring at the fairy. "… I… I… I'm okay." She deftly tries to erase the tears.

"Malon, I know. I know… how much you lament for your mother…"

"Navi… you… you saw my…?"

"Yes… One of the fairies' unique abilities is to enter people's dreams…" Navi explains. "Malon, I'm so sorry about you and your mother."

"It's… It's nothing, Navi… I… I just really miss her…"

"I… have feelings almost similar to yours, Malon. We fairies of the Kokiri Forest… We never saw our parents again after our birth. I know it's not as greatly emotional as yours is, since we fairies truly never took time to develop a bond with our parents, but… I just want you to know… you're not alone."

Malon almost lets the tears break again. "Navi… thanks."

"Hey, come on… we got to get to the Spirit Temple." Navi awaits her to stand, then makes a line drive to the Colossus with the refreshed, hard-driven Malon trailing behind. The redhead takes a short interlude to marvel at the structure, much larger on a grand scale but still has complex details on the surface area, particularly the statue of the goddess. Even the moonlight seems to enhance the Colossus rather than darken the light.

_Fairy boy would have love this… this lovely valley… this beautiful statue… Oh, fairy boy… It's so hard not to miss you…_ Malon thought before darting into the Colossus.

**Spirit Temple**

If Malon thought the Forest Temple is eerie in the way of spirits whispering around her, then she had experienced nothing. One step on the sacred ground of the temple and suddenly the surreal beings cloud the atmosphere with their words, audible but not decipherable. It's not limited to talking either, as Malon's spine shivers by the groping of her soul by others.

_It's like a free molestation._

"Spirits probing you?" Navi questions.

"I think they're doing more than probing…"

"Ignore them. They shouldn't be any more of a bother than being cold or hot."

She dismisses the idea to avoid conflicts with aversion, rather to press on with the thought of the temple. As long as the spirits pose no threats, she shouldn't have a problem. "What's this…?" She treads over to an inscription carved onto the neck of a stone statue of a snake. "Well, here's the one time when I should have reconsidered learning ancient Gerudo dialect."

"Hmm…" Navi studies the symbols. "Actually, it's a combination of that, and the dialect of the deities, namely the desert goddess."

"… Well? Could ya read it? You said you could read any language."

"I said this is a combination, not a single dialect, so it'll take a moment!" the fairy snaps. "Jeez, do I ask for you to rush…? No…" she mumbles to herself, then carries on with the analysis. After a few minutes, she turns back to Malon. "It says, 'If you want to proceed to the past, you should return here with the pure heart of a child.'"

The Hylian gives a simple blink. "And it means…?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do you see me explaining?"

"Uh, well… what about that other one?" Malon points at another inscription on the right side of the room. "That may help…"

Again, Navi takes her time to translate the symbols. "Um… I think it says, 'If you want to travel to the future, you should return here with the power of silver from the past.' As for what it means, I have no idea."

"… Future… Past… The power of silver… Huh…" Malon ponders for a while, then shakes her head. "It's too much to think about. Let's see what we can do here."

Several moments pass as the two inspect through the room, finding no way forward. There's no trigger or switch, and even though Malon sluggishly finished off two Armos, nothing could be seen activated. They settle themselves near a strange, silver block, conjecturally barricading the way to a room behind it.

"There's really no way to go on!" Malon declares. "What kinda temple is this if nobody can get through it?"

"The Sages always built ways around their mazes and puzzles…" Navi mutters to herself, yet Malon could hear her. "They always do… Just have to be astute, have to be shrewd… Not thinking hard enough…"

"I don't suppose you have a plan?"

"Well, unless you can move that block…"

"Navi, I doubt even Link could move this darn thing." Malon grunts as she attempts to budge the silver obstacle. Predictably, it does not change position, not even a diminutive distance. "It's like trying to move a wall."

"Let's think this over. What do we know?"

"Okay, there's this **block** that is impossible to move. And on the other side we have a hole that is impossible to fit through because I'm too big. Which reminds me, there's still that other plan where you could navigate through the hole and go through the temple by yourself, Navi."

"I told you, I'm too minuscule to do the mystical puzzles of the Sages. Only you and Link could do it, but you're simply too large to journey farther."

"And we can't go back here as kids either, because one: The Gerudos won't let us through since we'll be in the past. And two: I don't think we'll have the luck crossing the desert like I did without shriveling up."

"We're literally stuck. How can we awaken the Spirit Sage when we cannot advance any further?"

Malon sighs. "I don't know, I don't know…"

"What else do we know?"

"The inscriptions. Still useless. Going to the past of the temple by being a child?"

"Now that I think about it, it probably means you should come here as a ten-year old, to crawl through the tunnel, or 'proceed to the past.'"

"What about the other one?"

"Well, from what I can gather, I can't see ourselves going forward in time anymore, especially since you are the age of the Heroine of Time, so traveling beyond this time is not a choice. I believe this is the future, from your youth's point of view."

"Okay, so we fill in one part, the future. What about the power of silver?"

Navi meditates for a moment before replying, "I think… I think it vaguely refers to an item I've heard of before. It may be a long shot, but I think the power of silver is the Silver Gauntlets, supposedly lost here in the Colossus. If returning here with the Silver Gauntlet from the past means that we retrieve the mystical gloves during your youth and travel to the future with them, I believe we have solved the temple's first puzzle. Very extensively, I must say."

"Not to mention it can't be done. I can't return here as a kid, remember?"

"Then it's a lost cause. The Spirit Temple cannot be liberated from Ganondorf's evil. The Sage of Spirit cannot awaken. We… We cannot save Hyrule."

Malon groans loudly, almost causing herself to cry. "I can't believe it. We lost. Ganondorf… can't be stopped. Hyrule's… doomed."

They float in the miserable absence of noise, both completely disheartened with the conclusion.

"C'mon, Navi." Malon depressingly starts for the stairs with dilatory. "Let's… Let's get outta here… Let's… get back to Link…"

**Desert Colossus**

_Ah, so the Heroine of Time has found out._

Above, casting a shadow as strong as the light from the sun, Sheik monitors the visitors coming out of the Colossus with nary a happy expression on themselves. As he continues his post, he feels the gentle breeze tossing itself onto him and his face, bringing words that he recognizes.

_Goddess of the sand, for centuries you have watched over the impenetrable temple with persevere. Now you bring news by the Divine Trinity that wished of you to ask me to intervene? How humble is your holiness before me… Let down your safeguard of this edifice, and I shall guide the Heroes of Time to heal your wounds._

As he completes his offer, the wind stops, as if to hesitate. Then, it carries an answer that immediately sends Sheik to jump off the stone formation he's on. He briskly lands on the bare patio, feeding a startle to the two in front of him.

"Sheik!" Malon cries his name, reverting her expression away.

The young man stands to glance, then walks towards the heroine. "Past, present, future…" he speaks in his usual tone of enigma, while in the midst of the sky a familiar owl soars through. "The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river… The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time… To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow…"

"Sheik… I need help… I can't… I can't come back here as a child… The only way to even get through is if I come back here young again… which I cannot do."

"That is why I am here to assist you, Heroine of Time…"

"How… How can you help?"

"It is not the end, Malon. As long as time flows like the desert sand, there is no end… Listen to this Requiem of Spirit… This melody will lead a child back to the desert," he said as he pulls his instrument out. His fingers halt at the touch of the harp's string, then carefully he bends a selection sequentially. A low tone fills the night valley like a groan of a spirit, changing the air to comforting and uncanny at the same time. Arousing the living and the dead, Malon's voice joins in the mournful song of the harp, turning the tone into an arcane harmony. Sweet but bitter the melody goes, enough to cause compassion from anybody for the spirits.

Listening above the two is an owl that has not seen the heroine for seven years. Seven years he wandered the free skies of Hyrule, doing nothing more than watch as the act of Fate unfolded. A message of the goddess of the sand beckoned him here, and now he curiously eyes the girl once more like long ago. "Excellent work… Heroine of Time." As the song comes to a close, he flies off his perch, satisfied that he could see what had become of Malon and Link. As so, he soars into the horizon, acknowledging that this is the last time he will ever be in their presences again.

When the requiem ends, Malon slowly opens her eyes, glad that Sheik has not decided to take off yet. "Sheik…" she utters. "Sheik, I…" The redhead takes a step forward, urging herself to say what she wants to say. The wind, however, breaks open, and begins to agitate Malon's eyes. The Sheikah backs away in his familiar pace, causing Malon to panic. "Sheik! I…! I…!" She moves forward, but the gust blocks any attempt by her feet. Soon it dies down, the sand hanging for a split second before dropping. Malon removes her hand from her eyes, then holds her breath in dismay as Sheik is gone.

"Sheik…" she said, hoping that the enigmatic person would hear among the endless world of sand, "thank you."


	55. Requiem of Spirit, Part 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 55- Requiem of Spirit, Part 2**

**Desert Colossus; Day**

The ground continuously thirsts for rain even though none has mercy for it in ages. Only seven years from now would a mysterious person appear and summon the sky's succor with a play of his angelic harp. The desert will have to wait for that day. But for now, its parched atmosphere continues to ache, under the overseer of the torturous sun. Hot and dry are the land's signs, as are any other desert's characteristics.

The ambiance suddenly becomes disturbed as scattered pieces of light soar through the air. Its destination is the untouched platform on the far side of the valley. Once it reaches there, it disembarks its passengers: a boy, a girl, and a fairy. After they materialize onto the platform, the light fades away, finished with its duty.

"Here it is, fairy boy!" Malon spreads her arms out to emphasize. "The desert!"

The first thing that comes into Link's mind is, "Hot." He wipes away a sweat drop, already starting to pour out in the intense heat.

"Yep. Get used to it, because I am."

The second thing is, "Nice desert. But… wow." Link stares at the Colossus with an awed expression. "Your description of the Colossus was way too weak!"

"Well, I did say it was too hard to describe it in words."

"Goddess, that's beautiful… and that statue there is the desert goddess, I suppose?"

"Yep. The Sage sure did a great job carving that out."

"And the Spirit Temple's in there?"

"Yes, I told you already!"

"Hmm…" Link shrugs, then steps off the platform. Unknowingly, the ground shakes as disturbed Leevers crack open their way up. Three pop open the sand, surrounding Link. "Oh… no…" He puts an arm out against his face as they plow straight at him, but a whirring sound catches his attention. A strange aura of high degree is then felt, and the air around him quickly cools. Three SRINGS are heard, and Link opens his eyes to see what happened. A blue barrier surrounds him, and the Leevers outside the shield retracts back into the ground in defeat. Bemused, he turns around to find Malon inside the aegis with him, grinning.

"Always careless, ain't ya, fairy boy?"

Link coughs in slight embarrassment. "Explain."

"A bit of Nayru's Love." The redhead reveals a crystal with a blinding blue light coming from the center. "There's a Great Fairy nearby, and she gave me this. Makes a strong shield for a while."

"… Useful." Link nods slowly.

She scoffs. "Aren't you glad I save your butt?"

"Yes…"

"Well you sure don't sound like you're glad."

"Would it really matter?"

"Yeah! Say it like you mean it!"

"… Or?"

Malon hastily tackles him, fearless now without her seventeen-year old hormones. "Or that!"

"Fine…" Link grunts as he stands. "I'm **glad**."

"Glad you're what?"

"… Glad that you SAVE me from the Leevers."

"Much better. No problem at all."

"To tell you the truth, it wa-"

"Must ya always say the opposite of things…?" she mutters.

**Spirit Temple**

"How the hell can I get through this damn hole…?" A Gerudo in a white desert outfit and a long ponytail mumbles as she keeps eyeing the tunnel on the left side of the anteroom. "It would take a kid to go through… but there isn't one here."

Footsteps and voices seize her attention, and the Gerudo draws her scimitars towards the sound. The noise halts too upon the intruders hearing her.

"Show yourself!" the Gerudo demands.

A boy armed with a held wooden shield and a small sword paces forward from the cover of the stairs, with a girl behind him aiming a slingshot.

"Eh? Hylian children? What are the likes of you two doing here?"

"About to ask you the same thing," Link replies tartly.

"Hah, kid, you think you're a threat?" The Gerudo snickers. "Sorry to say, but that dagger of yours isn't what you would call deadly."

"Who are you?" Malon requisites in the same tone as Link's.

"Questioning me, are you?" The Gerudo points one of her scimitar at them. "You're in no position to impose authority over me. But, out of simple generosity, I will tell you. I am Nabooru, one of the top-ranking Gerudos of her tribe. I'm a lone wolf thief."

"Nabooru…? Are you… second-in-command of the Gerudos?"

"I am, Hylian girl. Now I demand to know your name!"

Malon pauses, then speaks slowly with a cautious voice. "My name is Malon… That's all you need to know."

"Who's your boyfriend here?"

"It's Link," the boy answers sternly. "Just a friend, not her boyfriend. Now, enough introductions. What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you rebellious. If you were any older, I would have slit your throat. But you amaze me, kid." Nabooru withdraws her weapons. "Let's settle this politely, shall we? Put your weapons away, and see if there's no reason why we can't work this out like reasonable people." Steadily, if not warily, the Heroes of Time sheathe their arms. "Now, the one who came here last must explain first. What you two kids doing in a place like this?"

"To see the temple," Malon hastily answers.

"Is that so? Don't fool me. I may have spared you, but I will not do with dishonesty."

There is a hesitation for a moment and Malon quivers in her spot in frustration. Finally, Link speaks out, "We're looking for the Sage of Spirit. The only way we can find that person is to purify this temple so that it can awaken the Sage."

Another pause is followed, then Nabooru bursts into laughter. "The Sage of Spirit? Purify the temple? Awakening? Kid, I may not know what you're talking about, but you sure have a funny imagination to think these up! Ha ha!" She ceases, gazing at the two. "Is that why you're truly here for? Because I can assure you I know nothing of what you're talking about."

"It… It is…"

"Sure, kid, purify the temple to awaken whoever it is. If this is the reason why you're here, you're wasting your time."

"But…"

"Whatever, kid. Say, you two, you got good timing to come here! Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"Wait a minute, I want to ask you first; you wouldn't happen to be some of Ganondorf's… followers… would you?"

"Followers?"

"Yeah, this got something to do with him."

"Well, what if we are?" Malon responds, trying to gain control of the situation. "What if we follow Ganondorf?"

"Wha ha ha!" Nabooru laughs again. "Don't try to act cool, kid. I was just asking! A kid like you could never be one of Ganondorf's followers!"

"If you could excuse my friend here…" Link cuts in. "We're not in allegiance with him. Personally, we hate him."

"Uh-huh!" Nabooru nods in satisfaction. "You've got guts. I think I like you two."

"What about you?" Malon questions. "How do we know you're not loyal to Ganondorf? You and he are after all Gerudos."

"Ha, don't get me wrong, kid. Though we're both Gerudo thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf." The Gerudo waves a hand away in strict emphasis. "Ganondorf, with his followers, stole relentlessly, not only from rich men, but from poor women and children. He even killed people!"

"We know." Link nods. "We… We've seen his work. It's… part of the reason why we hate him."

"Ah, poor you. Gutsy, but I sympathize with you two." Nabooru gives a small headshake, then goes to the main point. "Kids like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years…"

"That we already know. This generation is Ganondorf's, right?"

"Yes. King of the Gerudos, Ganondorf. Ah, but I wish it were not so. The man disgusts me, with his outrageous ways and ambitious desire for power. Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudos must become King of the Gerudos, I'll never bow to such an evil man!"

"So, you ain't for Ganondorf?" Malon asks.

"Haven't you been paying attention? I despite my King!"

"Oh… so… um, that's good…"

"Well… anyway… about that favor…" Nabooru scoots away from the tunnel. "Will you two go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside?"

"Sure," Link agrees. "What do you want us to search for?"

"The Silver Gauntlets… Keep this in mind, you two; don't even think about taking the treasure for yourself! It won't fit little kids like you. I want you to be good kids as you are and give them to me!"

"The gauntlets…? Why?"

"See that block over there?" She points at the silver obstacle, the same from seven years later. "Can't move that without them gauntlets. A large section of this temple contains that needed item to get to the rest of the building. It takes a kid and an adult to get through this place."

"Okay… why do you want to go inside the temple?"

"Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! How about it? Will you do it?"

"Well, we- Hey!"

Malon quickly drags Link off to a corner. "Why do you always decide things like these without my consent?" She scowls at him.

"I wasn't going to decide. I was about to ask for a moment to ourselves to think."

"Really…? Oh… uh, sorry. But you still kept doing the same thing those other times!"

"What other times?"

"Uh, how 'bout sending me off into the Gerudo's Fortress by myself?"

"Well, you didn't have a better plan, so it was unanimous, right?"

"Going down into the Well?"

"You consented for that."

"Yeah, after I nearly cried for you!"

"Look, back to the main point. Should we go in and get Nabooru the Silver Gauntlets?"

"I would because she wants to mess up Ganondorf's schemes. However, when she said she also has plans to steal all the temple's treasure, that got me kinda fixed."

"Me, too."

"Greed."

"Maybe not," Navi said as she exits Link's head. "Gerudos steal to keep themselves alive. I believe Nabooru's stealing to serve her people."

"Navi, this ain't food we're talking about! This is real treasure, gold, jewels, all that stuff!"

"Well… maybe she'll distribute them to the poor?"

"I highly doubt that."

"But look at it this way, Mal," Link interrupts. "Do we really have any choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we just ignore what Nabooru wants to steal, we know that she wants to thwart Ganondorf here, right?"

"Uh…"

"And if she can help us get through this temple, we'll be able to awaken the Spirit Sage, no?"

"But, she-"

"I know if we say yes, Nabooru will steal the treasures, but it'll allow us to stop Ganondorf. Remember, Mal, awaking the Sage of Spirit and stopping Ganondorf is our top priority. Just let Nabooru do what she wants and let us get on with our quest."

"… Oh, fine." Malon sighs, then treads over to Nabooru.

"Interesting fairy there, Link." The Gerudo stares at the bright, floating entity. "You a Kokiri or something?"

"No."

"Hmm." She crosses her arms. "So, have you two decided?"

"Yes…" Malon pauses for a moment. "We… We're gonna get the Silver Gauntlets for you."

"Thanks, kiddos!" Nabooru winks at them. "Us three, let's give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we?"

"Sure," the girl forces the word.

"Hey, hey! Don't be all like that! Ha ha, you didn't think I'd forget about you when you would get these gauntlets for me? If you can successfully get them, I'll do something great for you!"

"Something great?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, what happens when we don't retrieve them?"

"One of two things could happen. One, I know you wouldn't be successful if you didn't come back out by the end of the day, because plainly it means you're dead or lost forever. Two, if you do come back without the gauntlets, then you're dead anyways. How I would accomplish that, you don't want to know," Nabooru explains apathetically. "Now, get going. I'll be waiting here."

The Heroes of Time hesitantly gulp, then start crawling through the tunnel. As they disappear, Nabooru chortles, but unknowingly to what. She glances around the room, aware she is being watched. By whom she has no clue.

In a chamber far off from the one Nabooru is in, two hideous faces keep gazing at the Gerudo through a descrying pool of purple liquid, letting cackles fill the air as they see their opportunity unfold.


	56. Requiem of Spirit, Part 3

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 56- Requiem of Spirit, Part 3**

**Spirit Temple; Day**

"Hmm?" Malon rotates around, but finds herself staring at a blank wall.

"What's wrong, Mal?" Link asks her with little aspiration as he studies the possibilities between two nearby doors.

"Nothing… I just… I just got that feeling that we're being watched…"

"Well, Nabooru said this is Ganondorf's hideout."

"Ya think that's a problem?"

"Well, they're not in this section of the temple, so I wouldn't worry about it for now."

"Ugh…" Malon shudders. "These stupid spirits are freakin' me out. They're just… touching me."

"I know, but what are we going to do about it?" Link concludes as he goes ahead to the left door.

Casually, they meet with a Stalfos, which proves difficult to fend off due to height difference. When done with the undead knight, the heroes quickly tackle the first puzzle and continue on. The next room puts them up with an unlikely foe, a hovering figure with a thick skin impenetrable to the heroes' long ranged attacks.

"Time to do the old slicing and dicing," Link said as he rushes in, his sword firmly pressed against his left hand.

Navi, however, thinks differently, as she pulls out and stops him. "Hold on there! That's an Anubis! No attack can hurt it, except fire!"

"Fire? Well, Din's Fire should do the trick then."

"Or just lead it into a wall of fire." Navi flutters over to a diamond switch. "Just hit this, and guide the being to the fire. The Anubis mirrors your move, so there should be little problems."

"Right… Risk either falling down the pits there or getting shred by that trap there just to conserve energy?" Link fingers for the magic spell in his inventory. "Sometimes you got to use some common sense, Navi."

"But… But… It's… It's how… It's how the Sages would have done it if they went through here! If they didn't have Din's Fire, they would have to use this way!"

"But luckily we do, Navi." He pulls the crystal out of his pack, then concentrates his energy to summon the spell within. Once his mind attains on grasping the fire, Link brandishes it into effect, creating an orb of flames that quickly enlarges, scorching everything as it spreads except for him, Malon, and Navi. The Anubis deftly ignites, burning away in such a fast pace that all that's left of it a moment later are ashes. The door leading away from the room unbars itself when the presence of the monster is no more. "There. Quick and effective, isn't it?"

"It's not how the ancients would have done it…" Navi mutters obstinately as she flies back to the party.

"Well, we're not the ancients, are we?"

After going through the first major puzzle and retrieving the Small Key, Link and Malon move ahead to find an earthen room with a symbol of the sun in the middle. A close examination provokes an ethereal voice from the object, speaking its sentence with clarity, "Show me the light!"

"Naaavi?" Malon calls to her.

The fairy grumbles as she answers her summons. "Of all the inconsiderate people…" She surveys the sun and then the surroundings. "WELL, I think the light this object is stipulating for can be accessed by blowing open this boulder up here." She buzzes up to a large protrusion in the rocky wall. Around the edge, light desperately peeks through, though none of the beam encounters the sun crest. "… We… do have Bombchus… I assume?"

"Bombchu? What's a Bombchu?"

Link scoffs almost instantly. "Only the latest in explosive technology. I thought you keep up with this kind of stuff, Mal."

"Uh, I hate things that explode, okay? So could ya just please not act obnoxious on being an explosive nerd as you are?"

"Sure…" He quickly suppresses a chortle from invoking the extreme fury of his companion. "Sure. Anyway, a Bombchu is a suicidal rodent that has a Bomb attached to its tail. From that, it's easy to assume what its nature is, and how it would react to anything, even to its own kind."

"Uh-huh…" Malon nods, then mumbles under her breath, "Nerd…"

"So we Hylians borrowed the innovative explosive technology invented by the Gorons, and fabricated this mobile version of the Bomb, in a rough shape of these bloodthirsty animals. It's called the same way, the Bombchu. It's sleek, it moves, it blows up things that can't be reached by a Bomb!" Link suddenly goes into a trance of pleasure. "Isn't that… great…?"

The redhead smacks her head. "Boys…" Staring at Link, she shakes her head. "He's steady as a knight, but moans at the thought of BOOM." A shadow behind Link blackens on the floor in her vision, striking a cord in her instincts. "Link! We ain't alone!"

The boy in green blinks for a split second then unsheathes his small sword with a turn just in time to parry a blow from a Lizalfos. Malon edges back, notching a Deku Seed on her slingshot's elastic bands. A tingle up her back, however, causes her to leap forward to dodge a swing by another Lizalfos. She faces it, her slingshot ready for a shot at its face, but awaits an opening. Forced to step backwards, her back meets up with Link's.

"Great…" she mutters to herself and him. "You got a plan?"

"Always do," he sneaks to her. "The other one's staring at you, right?"

"Like it's skewering holes in me, yeah."

"Right, then, give it a shot, then let me take care of it. You better be a quick aim with this one in front of me."

"Gotcha."

"Ready… go!"

The bullet flies at the Lizalfos's head, but it swiftly lets the seed fly by. In the fluidity of its action, the Lizalfos springs into the air for a counter. Link anticipates this as he swivels around to take Malon's spot and rams his sword into the area about the monster's stomach. The other foe retaliates this move with a leap of its own, but Malon reloads in time and sends a bullet into one of the eyes of Link's opponent. Disabling its most needed organ in the head, the Lizalfos falls dead to the ground, while its wounded comrade shudders next to it awaiting its own death.

"Fairy boy…" Malon calls to him as she stares at the dying creature. "Do ya ever… have time to think… that these two are like us? Close friends, but their adventure ends like this?"

Link stands next to her, similarly giving a look at the Lizalfos. "… Almost all the time."

Surprised with the answer, she faces him. "And you don't have anything against it?"

"Why should I? Death happens to everybody, it's just Fate that decides when. I do think about us dying one day on our quest… but that still doesn't stop me from going on. Why be afraid of Death when you know you're going to die anyway? Just live life as it is before the time comes. That means, for us, let's just keep doing what we do and not worry about the next corner bringing about our beheadings. If it is, so what?"

"So what? That means we can avoid it!"

"But we don't know what that next corner brings."

"So it's better if we just don't explore it."

"And leave it behind? Malon, there are risks in life you just have to take."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, you'll be thinking about it all the time until you do something about it."

"… Since when did you become all grown up?"

"Since I stopped fearing the future…" He then turns to her and smirks, "and knew that you'll never be as mature as me."

"WHAT? I'm mature, too!"

He chuckles in contradiction. "I don't think whining about how unfair life is, especially ours, counts as a landmark in maturity."

"You… You…!"

"I… I what?"

"You…!"

"Well, let me pick your word choices: matured boy, adult, cool person, Hero of Time, best out of us two…"

The moribund Lizalfos nearby groans and tries to pick up its head, but Malon, in her ire, squashes the head with her boot. "You… boogerheaded… bug!"

Link collapses on the floor, cracking at the title. "Boogerheaded bug? Wow, Mal, you're really creative!" He continues laughing, until Malon's weight on him says otherwise.

"Ya WISHED you were like me! Pretty, tough, AND mature!"

"I can easily count the third one out. Tough, maybe. But, pretty?" Link gives a headshake. "Wasn't there a Cucco that looked like you?"

Malon's face reds intensely, then her fingers grope around Link's chest until she yanks a nipple.

"Ouch!" Link places his hands around the sensitive area.

"A purple nurple, for saying I look like a Cucco!"

"I'll give you a purple nurple!" In a flash, the redhead feels stinging pain in the area, more sensitive than Link's.

"OW!" She consoles the affected area with her hand. "You meanie!"

"What?"

"Everybody knows purple nurples hurt more to girls!"

"Oh? I thought you said you were tough. Did you just lie?"

Her face turns scarlet again, then her fingers go on to tickle Link. His laughter amplifies to where the sick presences of the dead Lizalfoses disappear. In the midst of flying digits, Link tries to fight back, but finds the familiar turn of events of his limbs being locked down by Malon's.

"The undefeated champion: Malon!" the redhead declares. "Still sure 'bout being the best out of us?"

"You know I'm letting you win."

"Your fault! Ya expect me to have good sportsmanship doing this?"

Link groans, particularly to all the times he lost to Malon at this. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The boy attempts liberation, but finds to his surprise that his friend is now much stronger than he realized. Malon smiles, stimulating one from Link, but hers melts into a hopeful feature. An old, accustomed feeling that Malon always kept dearly at heart softly awakens from its slumber, and in a moment, Link quickly recognizes its returning with a glance beyond her sapphire eyes. He gasps silently, and Malon becomes aware of his knowing. They both stare into each other's rapt eyes like so many times ago. Both have the same question in their minds: Were they willing to become closer?

Malon becomes first to move the moment ahead, as she leans in towards Link, easily done by past experiences. And Link is ready, determined not to be caught off again. Their lips once more meet, warm parts embracing each other like long-lost friends in a lush, quick exchange of emotions. Abruptly, however, Link nearly gasps again as Malon's lips part, her desire for a more passionate, more… adult kiss to follow. Knowing that this will lead to events he did not want to happen, Link tears away, sitting up and easing Malon back with a slow push.

"I'm sorry, Malon…" He hesitantly shakes his head. "You just… opened your lips… and…"

"Oh…" She blushes sheepishly by her action. "No need to be sorry… I wasn't… I mean, we're kids… I shouldn't be thinking of that…"

"But, Mal, you… you have to understand…" He gazes into her eyes again, "I'm… I'm not ready… I'm not ready yet…"

"Oh… I… I see…" Malon stands up, crestfallen by his response. "Sorry. I guess… I was just getting my hopes up."

"Hey…" Link stands up after her, "don't be sad… I don't like to see you being hurt because… because of this."

"Link…" She looks up at him. "Fairy boy, I… I'm not… I'm just… I'm just disappointed… that… it ain't… it ain't our time yet…" A smile makes its way back.

They stand quietly, pondering over these words of the past few minutes and what could be the future. Then, Link lets out a breaking chuckle. "Ain't our time yet? Malon, do you have the whole thing planned out?"

She blushes again. "Uhhh… Well… You see…"

Link looks away for a moment with a twisted face, then shouts at the ceiling. "Goddesses! Is it possible that you just accompanied me with the strangest girl in the world? One who desperately waits for the right moment for me to…?" A headshake finishes it, then he turns back to Malon. "So, what, did you plan when and where I'm going to say what you're hoping for?"

"Shut up!" The red deepens into the cheeks.

"And what after? Decided already how long we should hold hands in your barn? Already figured out a compromise to make up for lost hours of work just to be with me?"

"HEY! A girl can dream, can't she? And besides… the compromise I made woulda seem ingenious to your haywire plans."

"Oh, Din… What else did you decide in the future?" He cocks his head funnily at her.

Whatever the intensity of the color of Malon's hair, it's overpowered by the face's color. Her countenance shows an extreme hue, the color of crimson. "… Our… marriage," she blurts out with no control over her words.

"WHAT?"

"… And… um… raising a family…" She does not know why she has to add this in. She can't seem to regain command over her mouth, which seems happily suited spilling out her tight secrets that she's been dying to reveal.

Link stares down at the opening they just entered. "One careless jump down that and I could die alone happily…"

"Link!"

He spins back to her, who has an upset look despite how sarcastic his tone was. "Hey, okay! I'm not going to commit suicide. But what you said… nearly drove me close." He stares at his choice again, frightening Malon that he might proceed with the taking of his own life.

"Link…" She leans herself intimately against him, putting her hands gently on his chest. "I… I do think of this… Our life… together…"

Link blushes immediately, feeling the uncomfortable sensation that he rarely encounters. He chuckles to relieve himself scantily. "Mal… sometimes you really do scare me with your feelings… I mean, thinking about me… um, romantically about half the time had me always on edge, but… but going as far as to think of our life together… That… That takes the cake."

"Oh…" She sincerely regrets putting her mouth before her mind. "I guess I shouldn't have… told you about it…"

Link sighs, then rubs his face as he chuckles again. "You're lucky that I like you… Else… I would have been pushing up daisies."

CRACK! Malon's foot smashes onto top of one of Link's. "And you're lucky that I like you, too… Else, ya would look like these dead Lizalfoses." Link's eyes cringe in pain, for even the Hero of Time cannot handle Malon's strong legs. "Hey, I got that feeling that we're being watched again…"

"Don't you know by now?" Link said as he rubs his sore foot. "In here, we're always being watched."


	57. Requiem of Spirit, Part 4

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 57- Requiem of Spirit, Part 4**

**Spirit Temple; Day**

Once they advance forward by obtaining the Bombchus and shining light onto the sun symbol, our heroes find the next room to be a large chamber, and what sets this antechamber from the rest is a large statue of the desert goddess against the wall carved of the ancient desert dialect. Most of the puzzles are unreachable, and the heroes manage to only grab the Dungeon Map and find a way forward. After a short set of stairs, they enter a room that has enough problems to entertain Malon and Link from the antechamber. After unbarring the advancing door by feeding another sun symbol, they collect Silver Rupees, which fires up a torch, obviously a base to light other torches.

"Nah-uh!" Malon sticks her lower lips out. "I'm not lighting those torches! Those spiky traps are around!"

"… I WAS going to say we can stop them with these blocks so you can go around safely." Link then takes the Deku Stick out of her hands. "But since you're scared…"

The reward is a Small Key, which is used to unlock the giant door at the end of the next stairway. The room after is a large hallway, with brick pillars lining the patterned walkway. At the end is a wall with axes, but the most intimidating sight is an adobe chair with an organized set of heavy armor perfectly sitting on it. In its gauntlets is a giant battle-ax, still in position. Strangely enough, the ax is held up as if the panoply has somebody living in it.

"Then it does, then," Link affirms. "Something's inside the armor."

"How would you know, anyway?" Malon asks.

"Most of my assumptions are always correct."

"Oh? And mine ain't?"

"Yeah."

For a blind reason, Malon walks up to the heavy armor with Gerudo cloth on it. "Well, here's a dent in your assumption today, pal!" She kicks the ironclad suit, but nothing happens. She turns around to Link with a smug look on her face. "Ha, see? Here's an assumption of yours that's wrong!"

A few seconds later, Link's expression changes. "Uh, Mal…"

"What? What, fairy boy? Ya think you can talk your way out of this one? Well, I see nothing moving!"

"Malon, beh-"

"Nope! Whatever it is, I ain't gonna believe it, fairy boy!"

"Malon! Lo-"

"Look where? Up there? I always thought you were dense, Link, but I didn't think you were this dense!"

Link sighs, then Navi flies up and said, "You really need to listen because look behind you, Malon."

Confused, the redhead turns to find full horror staring down at her. The suit of armor has indeed come to life, with a breathing person inside. And no doubt comes into mind that it can wield the ax in its hands easily and deadly. The warrior snorts, which becomes a big blast of air to Malon. Frozen by shock, she gulps, then smiles weakly and facetiously. "Uh… Uhhh… Nice… Nice, um… suit of armor… you got there…" As a friendly gesture, she pokes at the leg to lighten the tense air. "Uh… I bet you polish it every night before going to sleep, do ya?"

A screeching scream goes off in Malon's head as the warrior thunders before her, swinging the ax around like a twig. Still paralyzed, she helplessly watches as the weapon spins fleeter with every turn. Link reacts quickly and snatches Malon from her spot before the battle-ax comes down in a fell swoop, literally slicing through the stone floor. The Heroes of Time look in surprised awe and astonishment at the warrior and at the ax in the ground.

_DAAAAAMN…! _They both thought before Link picks up Malon and flees with her from the site under the mercilessness of another godly blow. Finding a random pillar, he takes refuge behind it.

"By the goddess…!" Link pants heavily. "That was… so cool!"

"COOL?" Malon loudly gripes. "I ALMOST BECAME HALVES!"

"Quiet!" Navi hushes them. "Oh, Nayru, I never thought I would live to see an Iron Knuckle! Oh, why…? Why do we have to face one?"

"Well, Navi…?" Link starts.

"Oh, goddess, just use the damn 'attack at openings' technique! Do I have to make it sound easier than it is!"

"Well, you saw how it split the ground with that ax…"

BAM! The pillar behind the three breaks apart to the Iron Knuckle's ax like butter. The party stares in feared awe again at the warrior.

"Mwaaah!" It brings the ax up to attack.

"AAAAAH!" all three of them scream. Link dashes wildly from the spot, quickly followed by Navi. The moment his feet run away, the air behind him feels finely cleaved.

"STILL THINK YOU SHOULDN'T BE AFRAID OF DEATH?" Malon yells to Link.

"I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK!"

They race over to another pillar, taking very profound breathers.

"Din!" Navi said. "I'm too small to have my heart beat like this without suffocating!"

Just then, Link's face goes to physical dismay. "Mal…" he said, "you better have a canteen that has a loose cap on it."

Malon realizes what her friend means and her face goes blank. It then reddens deeply just like the moment in the earth room before. "Um… sorry to say this, fairy boy, but… all my canteens are closed tight."

The dismal expression goes to miserable grimace. "Ughhh…" He shudders noticeably.

"What's wrong, Link?" Navi asks.

"Malon just…" He grits his teeth, "went loose on me."

"Hmm?"

Link motions his head towards Malon's lower body. There, the fairy sees droplets dripping from underneath, mostly coming from Link's hand. "Oh… uh… déjà vu?"

"Worse, because it's on my hand…" Link trembles again, "and it feels so hot and sticky…"

"LINK!" Malon screams. She hops off, her face turning purple from embarrassment and rage. "DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, SAY THAT TO A PERSON WHO JUST WET HERSELF!"

"You tell that to my hand." Link waves the marked hand at her, then shakes it to dry.

BAM! The second pillar suffers the same horrible fate as the first one, terrifying the heroes into another scream. Malon jumps back from the attack, while Link dives forward. He fluidly shoots a stab, but to his second-guess the Kokiri Sword only dints the armor. He rolls to the side for cover, holding his shield up.

"Ahhh…" Link shakes his left hand to comfort the pain, the one wielding his sword. "And that was my best stab…"

Malon still is stricken by the cogitation of being split in two to notice the Iron Knuckle plodding towards her. She quivers at first recognition, the Deku Stick in her hand multiplying the involuntarily movement. As the enemy warrior trudges on, the redhead's feet becomes feathery, and she almost collapses to her weakness.

_Wait!_ A quick idea molds in her head loosely like wet clay. _Feet! It ain't the best plan, but it'll work!_

Malon sucks in the dusty air to regain control, then waylays for a strike at opportunity. She catches Link's eye off behind the Iron Knuckle, and fires a subtle nod at him. With an answer back with a nod of his own, the boy in green tiptoes in the steps of the monster, gaining upon it in pace and closing the distance between them. Malon continues to await, await the opening to appear. It comes with a rear of the Iron Knuckle's ax, sending the girl into rapid puffing. At the first movement of the fall of the giant weapon, she skids forward, aiming her foot at the opponent's own. She slams into it, but for a moment, it doesn't budge. Requiring more of the push, Malon digs her other foot onto the floor and drives her body forward, feeling a yield of grip and weight from the Iron Knuckle's ankle. As soon as the monster is off equipoise, Malon rolls on her side away from the inclining panoply. The Iron Knuckle attempts to stabilize itself, but the weight of the armor and the ax leaning in the falling direction are too much to oppose. In one second, the monster is still in the air. The next, a loud crash of metal banging against the adobe floor echoes throughout the edifice, causing a small quake along the floor the monster is on. Too hefty to even move itself, the monster groans to the common deceit Malon pulled.

"Huh." Link goes with the flow and does a down thrust on the Iron Knuckle, feeling the back armor giving through to his weapon. Soon, a yell follows a meeting of his blade against flesh. As the death scream subsides, so does the monster's slight movements Link feels against his blade.

"That was very cruel," Malon chides, staring at Link as he draws the bloody Kokiri Sword out.

"I suppose it isn't cruel to be sliced in half then," he reminds nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but still, that doesn't give us the right to kill things in this… grim way."

"Well, what other way should we kill the Iron Knuckle, then?" He shrugs.

"Um…" Nothing other than a sword in the back during the down position comes into Malon's head.

"Because if there is, I would have taken it for you, since you seem to not like me killing monsters this way."

"Ah, forget it." She quits with a loose, indifferent wave. She starts for the unbarred door behind the brick chair. "Let's go, I wanna get outta here."

"First…" Link takes out one of his canteen, "this."

"What?"

"Wash my hand. Did you really think I would walk around with my hand covered in your…?"

One of Malon's brows twitches considerably. "JUST… WASH IT… Never… speak… of it… again…" she forces the sentences through her teeth.

**Desert Colossus**

"Hey…" Dry, flaring sunlight greets Malon as she steps out of the opening. "We're outside!"

"Well, that explains why it was starting to feel hot again…" Link follows suit outward.

Malon glances around, surprised to see that the opening leads them to a place she least expected: the hand of the Colossus's statue. She never thought it's possible, but being so close up to the mammoth statue reveals so much details. Her head spins at the many visual, carven marvels that cover the smooth rocks of the sculpture. Malon takes another look, which results in a more surprised state as on her right is someone she never thought she'd see again: the large, sepia owl that aided the Heroes of Time during their early years. The creature observes them rigidly, then emits a hoot, "Hey, what's up, Malon? Surprised to see me?"

"Uh…" Malon nearly laughs for some reason, as if the owl is a close friend she hasn't seen in a long time.

"I am," Link replies when he heard the owl's voice. "What are you doing all the way out here, Kaepora Gaebora?"

"What?" The redhead gives a sideway glance at Link. "Kae… Kaepo…" Her gaze falls on the owl again. "Is that your name?"

"It is indeed my name, Kaepora Gaebora."

"But… you never told us your name."

"I never did, here today. But I have a strong feeling I told Link somewhere in the future."

Link nods. "Yes, sir, you did. Heh, I could remember it like it was some hours ago."

"A long time in this world is almost nothing to you, is it?"

"No, sir, not with our ability."

"When did he tell you, fairy boy?" Malon asks him.

"I think it was a little before Saria called me to head for the Temple of Time to you." He turns back to Kaepora. "You paid me a last visit after seeing off Malon, sir. During that, you told me your name, and who you are, an incarnation of an ancient Sage…"

"Indeed I am, Link," Kaepora hoots. "I see my future self hasn't faltered in its duty."

"So… Kaepora… you… you're a Sage?" Malon asks.

"Once. I was one of the first seven Sages of Hyrule, the ones who created these temples to keep sacred the power of the element each represents… I am the rebirth of the first Sage of Spirit, an owl, a bird who is wise beyond that of anything in its mortal life… I have forgotten my name of my former existence… but it is of no importance anymore. As long as my feats as the Sage of Spirit remain today and are remembered, there is no need to remember my old nomenclature."

"Oh… Could… Could you be…?"

"No, if I am reading your mind correctly, Malon. I am not the Sage you are searching for, if the legends are true about you and Link."

"… You know we're legends?"

"Not at first…" the owl whistles in disagreement. "Before I saw of your entrance into the Temple of Time, I had living doubts at first. I knew it was Fate that brought you and Link together to commit great acts for Hyrule, but I thought that the tales of a boy and a girl who could travel back and forth through time were merely a legend. Even as heroes as you two were back then, I honestly didn't think you were the Heroes of Time from the legend of the Royal Family that has been passed down throughout generations."

"Well, this is the one time you were wrong, Kaepora," Link said with a smirk.

"I'm very glad that I was wrong, Link, for it seems as if the young Hylians that I had guided throughout their childhood adventure have become the great people that fill in Hyrule's most prominent legend."

"Now you're just flattering us…" Malon adds. "Are we really that important?"

"Ah, that's one thing I truly admire from the two of you: your faithful modesty. No matter how difficult or life changing your journey may be, you always put forth above your personal needs the land that made you legends. Even after countless shocking events and battles that will degrade a person drastically, you two push on with the thought of saving Hyrule and its entire people. That, my young friends, is a trait of a true hero. And that is how I know… I have done my part of Fate for you, the Heroes of Time."

Malon never truly knew that, never knew Kaepora helped them in such a way that developed them into what they are and made it possible for them to be the Heroes of Time. "Th-Thanks… Kaepora. Hee, I… I never really said thanks to you… until now."

"It takes the right moment to recognize what is there beyond what is not, Malon…" Kaepora's eyebrows lift in memory, "which reminds me, I have one more advice for you two before I am done filling my part for the Heroes of Time." He rotates his head sharply to the statue of the desert goddess. "Two witches inhabit this temple, defilers of Gerudo lore. Be on your utmost guard when facing them, for they are the surrogate mothers of Ganondorf. His powers derive from them, which is to assume the witches are as potent as well."

"What about how to defeat them?"

"You will have to turn their own magic against them," he answers, coming back to the two. "Another treasure chest of the Spirit Temple contains the necessary item, the Mirror Shield." He then glances over to the other hand of the statue. "The only way to be grant access to it is to use the Silver Gauntlets, which are in this box." He motions with his head to the nearby chest. "Still, be careful, because the witches are deceitful in their ways and nothing is for sure when it comes to dealing with them. Hoot hoot!"

"Thanks… again," Malon giggles. "Second time."

"It is great of you to smile." Kaepora emits a sort of a chuckle. "Never look down when things are down itself. Now I must say farewell… forever… It's not my time anymore. Fate is done with me aiding the children of destiny and so I must soar the sky to leave you two be for the last time."

"Oh… well… it was great… meeting with you… for the last time, Kaepora," Link said with a hint of a downcast tone.

"Yeah…" Malon smiles sadly. "To think, I used to not like having… you around. Now… I'm sorry to see us never meetin' again… I guess ya never know who ya care for until a thing like this happen. Never thought I would say this, but… I'm gonna miss ya, Mister. Glad we could have this meeting one last time…"

"As it is… with you two, my friends… You have fully matured as adults… From now on, the future of all the people in Hyrule is on your shoulders." Kaepora expands his wings, then flaps them to hover for a moment. "Remember, I will continue to watch you… Adieu, Malon… Adieu, Link… Hoo hoo hoo hoot!" He gives one big push with his wings to reach a comfortable level to fly from. A few more flaps, and he is seen soaring the sizzling sky, disappearing by the seconds into the faint horizon. The Heroes of Time watches the area where Kaepora Gaebora shrank into for several minutes, contemplating for the owl that helped them reached certain goals during the starting times of their adventure.

"He was a good person… wasn't he?" Malon finally speaks after the prolonged moments.

"Yeah… I think we didn't give him the respect he deserved back then… But I feel better knowing that he now does."

"Really gonna miss that owl…"

"C'mon, let's get the gauntlets and give them to Nabooru."

They open the chest, and lying inside, just like Kaepora told them, is a pair of gauntlets, enhanced by the magical silver plating on each that tremendously increases strength to the wearer. For a moment, both of them begin to slightly admire the part of the pair they're holding. Like any item infused with energies of enchantment, they could feel the aura of the gloves producing raw power that is little compared to when the Silver Gauntlets are worn. But alas, it's not for them; it's for Nabooru.

"Well, the temple was fun…" Malon remarks as they head inside the opening, "while it lasted."

"I don't know why there's no shortcut to get down to the first room."

"Meh, unless you wanna jump down from the hand…"

Link is about to respond when a scream shatters the dull air. "Hey! Where are you taking me!" The source comes from outside, and so the two rush out the opening again, hearing another shriek. "Yeearggh! Let me go!" Malon and Link become shocked at what greeted their eyes. By the blunt arch near the Spirit Temple's patio is Nabooru, but the lower half of her body is engulfed in a purple vortex in the sand. Two hags, dressed in black clothes that have Gerudo runes of elements on them, circle around Nabooru on levitated brooms, both in a state of concentration to uphold the spell they're casting. Nabooru tussles against the vacuuming magic, but her struggle is in vain as her body slowly inches down into the abyss on the other side. "You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions!"

"Nabooru!" The Gerudo catches her name from the two yelling kids above on the statue's hand.

Knowing it's useless to escape, she grunts as she lifts an arm at them and shouts, "Link! Malon! Get out of here! Now!" Her neck becomes next to begin submerging into the darkness. With a final endeavor, she continues, "These witches! They're using black magic on me!" With that, the portal shadows her eyes and then she could not see the world anymore, a world that is lighted up by the hot sun. It's a little moment later when she could feel nothing at all, ultimately on the conclusion that she has fallen under the witches' influence.

"Hee hee hee he!" the witch of the red runes cackles. "That wasn't so hard, eh, Kotake?"

"Hee hee he, no, it wasn't at all, Koume!" the witch of the blue returns.

"But, oh, look!" Koume goggles at the Heroes of Time, squeezing a startle from them. "We have some pesky kids, Kotake!"

"Oh, now, we can't have them interfering, can we? They're going to be bothersome!"

"Let's make sure they don't come back!"

Once aware that the witches heading up to them are intent to cause trouble, Malon and Link dart for the opening back inside the temple, but Kotake zooms in and blocks the way. Koume hovers up at them, laughing horrendously. "So what do you think we should do with them, Koume?"

"Hee hee hee! I say let's take them and use them for our brainwashing experiments!"

"Oh, the great Ganondorf will certainly like that!"

They both begin a silent chant, only noticeable by their black-lipped mouths moving. Link and Malon back up to each other, knowing that time is running out.

"Link, any good ideas?" she mutters to him.

"This is the one time that I don't."

"Great…"

"… Mal, when they're about to finish their spell, I want you to jump off the hand and aim for the sand. Run when you reach there, whatever you do, run."

"What? Link, no! I'm not gonna leave you!"

One of Koume's hand glows red, indicating near completion. Kotake's hand holds blue, going at the same rate as Koume. "They're going to take us both, but one of us can escape. And…" Link hesitates, then finishes, "I want that person to be you."

"No! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't… Not that I can think of…"

"No…" Malon's hand suddenly slips into one of Link's. "No, I can't… I can't go on… Not without you, Link…"

"You'll…" He tightens his grip around her hand. "You'll have to…"

"No… Link…" Her voice and her body quaver, feeling how unfair everything seems to her right now.

The witches cackle again when their chanting is complete. In each of one of their hands is an orb of converged energy, the color reflecting the element of the witch that holds it.

"Hee hee hee hee he! Lights out, kiddies!"

"We'll have fun brainwashing with you!"

As they rear back to let their spell loose, Malon's heart becomes overwhelming, not just for her life, but how she would be if Link isn't there to help her, to encourage her, to talk with her, to… be with her. It begins as unbearable sorrow, then becomes a feeling so strong that the redhead takes action. She grabs Link's arm and pushes him away, out of the area under target by the spells. A shocked Link gazes back at her for a second, seeing a tearful expression on Malon, sad but joyful that she would do this, take her friend's place, take her close buddy's spot, take her… love's blow.

WHSING! The enchantments blast onto the farm girl, blinding the air for a second, then taking her away from the physical world. All that's left is a rain of multicolored sparks, slowly falling onto the hand and onto a shattered boy in green. The witches are nowhere to be found.

"Malon!" Link dashes about the spot, frantically searching the surrounding. "Malon! No! Malon! Where are you!"

"Oh, goddess, Malon!" Navi pops out. "She's been taken by the witches!"

"No!" Link goes back into the opening, but finds the door leading inside barred shut. "No! This can't be! I have to save her!" He relentlessly tackles the door, but finds to no avail a crack. "No! Malon, I'm coming!" He runs outside again and is about to jump off the stone hand when Navi blocks him in the face.

"Link, it's useless! Malon's in another area of the temple! We can't reach it, not without using the Silver Gauntlets!"

"But that means I have to… I have to go back to the future! I can't do that! Who knows what those witches will do to her while I'm gone! No, I have to save her now!"

"We can't!"

"Move out of the way!"

"Link!" Navi smacks her body against his face. "Calm down and think!"

"Calm down? Mal's in danger, we can't waste our time calming down!"

"Trying to save her now is a waste of time! We can't go on to the other half of the temple without using the Silver Gauntlets, and right now, you can't use them!" Despite her plead to hearken, Link pushes Navi away, but she quickly catches him and hits him again. "Link, shut up and calm down for a moment! That's all I'm asking!"

He doesn't want to, but seeing as the fairy will continue bashing him if he doesn't stop, he gives in. "Fine! What's your plan, then!"

"I said calm down! Nayru, you are out of control!"

"Grr…" He trembles for a few instants, then breathes deeply, ceasing the blind anger in his body. "Alright… how are we going to save Mal, Navi?" he questions with still an unsound, burning quake.

"Link, I know it's hard to hear it, and believe me it's hard for me to hear it too, but we cannot rescue Malon in our current state and equipment. Do you understand me?"

Link quavers some more, but he manages to allay it. "Yes… but Navi, are you sure there isn't another way to get to Malon right now?"

"I'm sorry, Link, but there's nothing I can think of that will allow us to come to Malon's aid at the moment. We'll have to do the inevitable and painful thing: travel seven years into the future so that we can use the Silver Gauntlets."

"Oh, goddess…" He groans dispiritedly, almost coming close to crying. He couldn't stop a tear from falling out of his eye. "Seven years… That's… That's… It's like Kaepora said, it may seem like nothing to me, but to Malon while she's here... Damn… It's wrong; I… I can't keep her in here for seven years, Navi, I can't."

"I know, Link, and I don't want Malon to stay in the temple for that long any more than you do. I wish it wasn't so… but…" Navi nudges one of his cheeks, "we have to. It's the only way."

He doesn't know how long he and Navi have been standing there cogitating, but Link knows it seems like forever. After a few more breaths, he nods at Navi. "Okay… It's the only way, then… Travel seven years into the future…"

"I know it hurts, Link. Don't count me out of this, too. I care for Malon and this is affecting me as much as it does to you. We just have to pull together and do our best to make sure our friend comes back safely."

He permits another deep breath before shakily pulling out the Ocarina of Time. "I hope you're right, Navi…" He takes one more look at the statue of the desert goddess, muttering, "Hang on, Mal… Hang on for seven years… because we're coming to get you, no matter how long or how difficult it will be… No matter what…"


	58. Requiem of Spirit, Part 5

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 58- Requiem of Spirit, Part 5**

**Spirit Temple; Day**

_Fairy boy… For you…_ Malon hands him a slice of pie.

_Geez, thanks, Mal!_ But Link's face doesn't show it; it's more like an expression of appreciative euphemism, just so to not give away his implacable nerves. _But it's too much for me to eat._

_Oh? Too sweet for ya?_

_Yes… and it also shows when you gulp it down and five minutes later, I see you doing a handstand… on top of the corral's fence._

_That was not the pie; that was all me, Link!_

_It sure wasn't all you when your dress fell down and you didn't care if you were naked or not._

_LINK!_

His childish laughter echoes eerily in the deep abyss she calls her memory. _Hey, you had your underwear on! It wasn't as if-_

_YOU PERVERT!_

_Yet you enjoy trying to be nearly nude around me, do you?_

_YOU WISH!_ Her redness is experienced again, as burning as it could be from that moment.

_Malon, what are you trying to do then? I mean, if it's other than what I just said, I'm okay. But you're really scaring me if you do, especially if it's directed towards me._

_I'm NOT trying to feel ho- I mean, not making you feel… AH! YOU! URGH! I hate you!_

_Hmm? I thought you like me…_

_Not that kinda hate! I meant… Argh, stop messing with me!_

_Okay, okay!_

_Ya hafta be mean to me all the time?_

_Mean? Whatever do you mean, redhead?_

A scoff reproves the question, along with, _In all kinds of ways. Messing up what I say, being rude in front of a lady, and then some more._

_Well, we're not all perfect, are we?_

_I am!_

_But hey, you're mean too, in ways!_

_Now that's a lie!_

_Which makes you a liar, because it's no lie!_

_Nah-uh!_

_Yah-huh!_

_Nah-uh!_

_Yah-huh!_

_Nah-uh!_

_Yah-huh!_

_Yah-huh!_

_Nah-uh… Wait, I…_

_Tee hee! Gotcha, fairy boy!_ Malon winks. _I win again!_

_How do I keep falling for this trick…?_

_That's what I like about ya, Link. I always win with you!_

_Winning isn't everything, Mal._

_I know… but… I love winning only… against you. Ya know why, Link?_

_No, why?_

_Because you always let me win… and… because… because…_ No sooner before she could carry on her fantasy, it abruptly becomes scattered by an unknown force. The psychedelic feeling of it is so mundane, everyday for the rest of her combined conscious and unconscious state. Her mind is a puppet, pulled by the strings of her masters since long ago. She tried to resist it at first, but as days pass and her hope begins to die pitifully, she habituated her obstreperous mentality to the sovereignty. While she lets the unusually soothing penetration tinker most of her mind, Malon retreats to the only part that the tyrants didn't tread about: her feelings, her memories, her experiences. It's useless to control them, for they do nothing to assist with body coordination. Malon, whatever's left of her, has lost herself in her hope…

_Link… Link… I thought… you… you… you would come… come… for me… I'm waiting… I'm… waiting for you… I'm still… I'm still…_ Whether it is physical or all an imagination of the untainted part of her mind, she cries. Every now and then. And every time, it hurts. She hopes, it dies. Seven years she waited. Seven years it pained her. Seven years she cried. Seven years… since she last saw Link. Seven years… was she all alone in the absolute darkness, under unimaginable emotional torment of waiting, every single moment… of her biding.

What could she do? Other than being part of a brainwashing experiment that had exterminated countless numbers of Gerudos and such, nothing else. Malon had given up on ever escaping the witches' grasp. She had also given up on Link's rescue.

_No…_ She rejects suddenly. She doesn't know why, but she somehow begins to refuse her acceptance of the resolution. Has the goddess of the sand finally taken pity on her and bestowed upon her compassionate but false hope? _No… It's not false… I still believe… I still believe he will come… _Is it too ironic that it's actually seven years and that maybe Link needed to return as an adult?_ He… He wouldn't forget… about me… We're… We're… friends… Best friends… We're… We're… I… I… I… I love him… He wouldn't forget that… My love for him… He wouldn't… forget my love… He won't… He'll… He'll… come…_

Not as a hero, not as a man, not as to help, but as the closest person she's ever been with. It's not chivalry and she's the damsel in distress waiting for her hero. It's not because she's a lady and a man should save her. It's not because she needs help. Well, maybe some of that. It's mainly because being torn away from the one most close to her heart is insufferable, and her cold, agonizing loneliness is a tribute to that. Malon needs Link to revive herself, her fire, her passion, her thirst for life. She needs him to love those things again. She loves him for him, and for all he had done for her. She loves him, for the way he made her life shone, and for the way he brought a presence of light into the gloomy, lonely darkness. She loves him.

_I love you… Link… I… I need you… Please… take me away… Take me away… away from here… I don't… want to be… alone… anymore… I… I… I want… to be with you… always… Don't leave me again… ever… Don't leave me alone… I want to be with you… forever… always…_

--

_Link… I… I do think of this… Our life… together…_

_Oh, Link…! I'm… I'm so glad you're okay…! Link… I… I-I thought you were… I thought… you… were gone… forever…_

_I feel… much better… with you… Thanks… You're so… warm, Link… You're… You're my warmth… I… just want to hug you… forever._

_That's why… I… I love you… because you're there for me, Link… You always kept me out of the loneliness… the darkness… You made me feel great, everyday… You were my first friend… You were my first best friend… You… You were my first… love… I was never lonely… with you, Link…_

Link broods in silence, remembering the reason why Malon is so close to him. It truly pains the young man in every possible way to know this unrequited love, and more now with the seven-year disappearance. He couldn't describe it; he only knows he doesn't want to experience it anymore, and nor does he want Malon to feel her end, too. It's too much; Link is beginning to despise the large amount of time needed to travel between the past and the future.

_Seven years… Oh, why, why did Fate suddenly do this to me? To us? Why? How cruel is this to me… but to you, Mal… It's unthinkable._

"Link." Navi fazes him away from his contemplating. "Are you all right?" she asks in a hushed, soft manner, almost sisterly.

He turns up to his fairy, brightening his retinas with her aura. A sigh is given after a minute. "Yeah…"

"We're here, aren't we? It's not the end for us, especially not the end for…" Navi tinkles during her desistence. "Malon."

"… It's not the end for her… I have to remember that…"

"I hope nothing terrible went on while we were gone."

"Navi."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to jinx it or anything."

"… Nothing. It feels like we're getting our hopes up for no reason."

"Don't say that, Link. Never say that." The fairy then faces the silver block noted at the beginning of the temple. "Come on, put on those Silver Gauntlets, and let's rescue Malon."

Abruptly, Link chuckles to himself, striking the dejected air and unnerving Navi. "Link…"

"Sorry, Navi. It's just…" He glances at her again, sheepishly simpering. "One of the last things I said… to Mal was… 'You better have a canteen that has a loose cap on it.'"

"… Well, at least it's great to see that you're smiling again…" Navi sighs, but serves herself with a little bit of his mood. "Now hurry up and move this block!"

Twice as powerful is the strength that now courses through Link's arms as he equips the gloves of legend. Stemmed with its magic, he urges it and the current power within himself to budge the ill-famed obstacle. As easily as pushing a block about three-quarters of its size, Link scoots it out of the way and down an opening nearby. He feels his confidence restored by this one act, assured that he now can move into the depths of the edifice to find the witches and now has a chance to find Malon.

_Mal… I'm coming… I won't keep you waiting anymore._

--

"Eee hee hee hee hee hee!" Kotake's laughter of the damned cracks through Malon's dormant ears. "Well, look here, Koume! Do you see what I see?"

"Why, it's that meddlesome kid, Kotake!"

"Oh, ho ho ho! Looks like he's gutsy enough to come back after a long time, eh, Koume?"

"Thought that stunt we pulled back then was enough to send him crying 'til he died, no?"

"I think he's back to see what happened to his pretty, little friend!"

"Well, he's in for a surprise when they will be reunited… A surprise that's sure to be more than he can handle!"

"Yes, Koume, more than enough to break up their nice, kiddy friendship!"

"More like slicing it up!"

"Hee hee hee hee! Good one, Koume!"

"Let's start now, shall we, Kotake?"

"Oh, yes, let's start now…"

_Link… Link!_ There can be no doubt in Malon's mind. The person that just appeared in the witches' espying pool can be none other. No coincidence, it's not someone else who had lost a friend to these fiends. It can only be him. It can only be her friend. _Fairy boy… I knew… I knew you'd come… I knew you'd come for me. I knew you wouldn't leave me waiting. I knew… because you wouldn't leave me… I knew… because you're the closest thing in my life… I knew… because… you love me, too… No matter what you say… No matter what you do… you… still love me, Link… You… You still love me…_

_Wake up, girly!_

_No… No…_

_Hee hee hee, time for a little get-together with your friend now!_

_No… Let me be, take anyone. Take any of your iron maidens, but not me…!_

_Ha ha hah… But we're doing you a favor! We're letting you see your friend again!_

_You're not gonna do that… You're gonna use me to kill him!_

_Eee hee hee hee!_

_No! He… He won't stand a chance! He's… He's gonna be killed because he doesn't… doesn't want to hurt me!_

_That's the fun part! He's gonna be sliced to pieces, by you!_

_Never! I… I won't! I won't ever hurt him!_

_Ah, but you will. There's nothing you can do, girl…_

_No… No, please… Please, I beg of you, don't make me… don't make me hurt him…_

_Hee hee hee, it might be less painful… if you just be quiet… and let us make you feel better…_

The groping. The seizing. The loss of her control, slipping away to the unwelcome, bony hands that are just as chilling as they are on the physical plane. _No…! No, stop! Let go! Let go of me! Leave me alone! No! NO! NOOOOO! _All the while of the grasping of Malon's essential corpus controls, her horrible scream screeches the walls of the mental world and echoes with the same terror as it was first emanated.

--

"Mal?"

"Hmm?" Navi spins around to find Link's trek halted. "Link?"

"… Did you hear a scream, Navi?"

"… I didn't hear anything, not for the last few moments."

"Strange… I… I thought I heard one. And it sounded just like Malon's…"

"Malon's…? Maybe we should take this into account?"

"… No. It's no use trying to figure out where her scream came from. It came from a random direction… and… it sounded almost imaginative… But… Malon… She… She screamed."

"The witches must know we're here, so they're doing something terrible to her! Come on, Link, let's hurry and save her!"

"She screamed…"

"Yes, she screamed. That means she's in trouble!"

"Huh… I barely hear Mal scream like that."

"What? Link, she could be in trouble right now, and all you're thinking about is that this is one of the few times you ever heard her scream?"

"Well, I just nev-"

Navi groans, then mutters to herself, "He's weird, Malon's weird, the goddesses are weird, the whole world is weird. Is there anybody in this damn realm who at least shares my plane of sanity?"

Overhearing, Link chastely adds in, "Well, that should be easy since you're weird, too."

Instead of going berserk, she sighs in agreement. "I suppose we're all weird. If any more clear, we're all normal because of that."

"Anyway, Navi, what am I supposed to do here, in this room?"

They examine the surrounding, taking into the circumstances of several sun symbols on the far wall and the one adjacent to it. Light floods through a crude window with bars, settling on an object carved in the outline of a desert cobra. What's enough to catch their eyes is that the object is a mirror, mildly shifting the light ray into the direction it faces.

"I got it." Navi flits to the polished surface of the centerpiece. "The light reflects perfectly on level with these crests. If you can just rotate the mirror, we can shine the beam on each of them! One of them can lead us forward."

A treasure, a freezing trap, and a trigger later, the two reappear in the antechamber of the desert goddess, where the statue apparently houses the monster of the temple. Going over possibilities, Navi and Link narrow it down to two eventualities: the witches that are current residences of the fane, or…

"Well, it's very unlikely, and impossible to overcome if it is the monster," Navi evaluates.

"Maybe not."

"Link, I doubt that if the monster is the statue of the desert goddess itself, you would be able to stop it."

"Everything has a weakness, and if the monster is the statue, then there's a weakness. Almost obvious if I think about it."

"What would this weakness be, then?"

"Water."

For an instant, Navi throws the conversation into silence, then says out loud, "Oh boy, me and Malon sure have a lot to teach him about…"

"No, Navi, it's a common bit of knowledge. You break a hole in a rock, fill it with water, then freeze the water to break apart the rock!"

"Link, I'm not even going to explain and argue how impossible and long that will take. Just forget about it and move on."

"But… it… it works, right?"

"… Sure, Link… Sure, it works…"

Retrieving the Small Key from a unique place, the goddess's hand, they run into more Anubis, three total. Again, Navi quarrels about the ancients' methods of finishing them off, but Link exploits the goddess of power's fire. After giving tentative, inadequate responses, the two head into a room where four supposedly statues are guised Armos. The puzzle calls for one of the homicidal-suicidal incognitos to step on a blue, weight-based switch while Link and Navi dash through the door opened by the activation.

"Would you mind, Navi?"

"Yes, I would," she ripostes. "If Malon was here, there shouldn't be any problem, but ME?"

"It's simple; touch the statue, lure it to the blue switch, then fly as fast as your life can carry towards me."

"Isn't there any other way? You could just lure the Armos yourself and run quickly to the door."

"But you can fly faster than I can run."

"So?"

"So it'll give you more time to reach the door than I will have."

"But…!"

"I thought out of all the people in the world you would understand the logic behind this, Navi. But I guess logic is the last thing on anybody's mind when they're about to get blown up."

"… Fine…" She drifts away towards one of the statue. "This is one of the reasons why Malon should be doing this and not me…"

After a rather humorous attempt of Armos baiting (Navi took five tries to even get close to a statue, and then so on more indescribable moments), they advances into an adobe hallway, one that looks familiar enough to impose a dreadful reminiscence.

"Here it is." Navi hovers over the mentioned familiarity. "An Iron Knuckle."

"Whew…" Link screens over the perfectly still warrior. He quietly slides the Master Sword out, but gives it a speculation. "Do you think… the Master Sword can pierce through the armor?"

"… Maybe. Well, I guess it would if you tried hard enough."

"I need to finish the monster off quicker. I need something stronger… like that Biggoron Sword."

"Or… the Megaton Hammer?" Navi suggests. "Should leave a dent."

"Punch a hole, maybe." Grunting, he extracts the tool-turned-weapon from his pack.

"Did you ever ponder about the fact that you can carry all these things you found ever since I met you?"

"No…"

"How can you carry it all, anyway?"

"Well… I just carry, that's all."

"In one large pack?"

"Where else am I going to put it?"

"Shouldn't it rip, weigh down, or something of that sort? Especially with that hammer. Actually, I should see a giant bulge of the inventory since you have so many things inside."

"But it doesn't."

Surprised, the fairy tips back, then asks, "Where did you obtain that… strange storage, then?"

"I don't know. It came with my house." He discloses the brown, leather bin that is about the size of a Cucco. "I grew up with it, never really bothered to ask anybody about it."

"You don't know what it is?"

"As long as I can use it, it doesn't really matter. What about you, do you know?"

"I'm not proficient in my study in miscellaneous magical objects, especially unusual types of storage. I really have no idea."

"Well, okay, then. Enough said." He rears back to let loose the hammer's fury.

"Wait!"

Caught off, Link woefully tilts back and lands clumsily with the resounding thump of the hammer. "Ow… Now, what? I thought asking these kinds of questions were Malon's job."

"Well, you don't see Malon asking them before!"

"So, what, these are your questions to ask?" Befalling upon the fairy the hush from impediment, Link rolls his eyes and says, "Besides, Mal wouldn't care either, because she has one of her own."

"Another? You told me you don't know what or where these magical storages are and yet you gave Malon one, too?"

"Not from me. She said she got one from a Kokiri back then."

"That explains how she could hold thirty Deku Sticks…"

"Are you done?"

"Yes, uh, yes." Navi sides with the self-explanatory choice of positioning herself very far away from the Iron Knuckle, peering behind a brick pillar to observe. "Carry on, whenever you are prepared."

In another infrequent moment happening on an unwonted side of Link's, he suddenly has a whim for a male comrade, or at least someone who doesn't run away from giant axe-wielders clad in thick, shiny armor. _But nooooo… I have two females as accompaniment under the order of the goddesses and Fate. One who did the unspeakable on me when I carried her to safety, and one that hides behind a pillar when I really need her to fight off this warrior! _Link sighs in self-pity. _At least I'm surprised we've gotten this far without even losing a toe._

WHAM! The Megaton Hammer does the nasty trick of puncturing through the Iron Knuckle's breastplate. Before it can go on towards the person inside, the behemoth raises its ax in response and blocks the driving force. Like a toy, the Iron Knuckle lifts Link off his feet and hurls the hero away, ending with a smack against a random pillar. A nauseating thud is heard, then another as Link falls flat on the floor.

"Link!" An injection of blind courage sends Navi flying over to him. "Oh, no! C'mon, get up!" She almost shrieks as the adversary's footsteps thunder closer to them. As it continues trudging like the seconds before death, Navi breaks into body throws at Link's head. He barely responds, showing signs of a slow transition from unconsciousness. Stricken to give him more time, the fairy hones in the Iron Knuckle's visor. She grasps on, evoking a vexed roar from the warrior. "Link! Wake up!" she cries as the helmet begins shaking to throw her off. Obviously, the hands cannot reach the face due to the large shoulder plates.

"Arrrgh, my back…" His hands on his back go on to apply pressure. "Too bad they don't have doctors for back pain…"

"Link! Help me here!"

"What?" Link's mouth nearly gapes at his companion, glued to the monster's face. "Well, at least you found your second use, Navi." He swipes the Megaton Hammer off the floor and charges, aiming for the right shoulder plate.

"Ugh, hurry!" Navi finds herself on one of the visor's breathing holes amidst the flying limbs and the spinning air. Her light gleams through, and she is given a chance for a quick peek. Instead of a hideous, deranged monstrosity glaring savagely at her, the fairy is found face-to-face with a young, redheaded lady. If it weren't for her ultramarine eyes and her lightly flesh-colored skin, then Navi would have mistaken her for a Gerudo. But it is verily a Hylian girl, one who is the Iron Knuckle. But her eyes… Even though they are in a dull state suggesting a subdued, soporific condition, the blue eyes and the way they sparkle could not be miscued.

DAING! The Megaton Hammer delivers a blow on the right plate, crushing it into a deformed shape. The whole panoply creaks under the weapon's power, creating stress throughout the suit. Unable to hold its own anymore under intense pressure, the breastplate comes off, revealing more of the chain mail and skirt, and it dangles for a second before coming loose. The Iron Knuckle itself stumbles back, unharmed but shaken. The casque is bent in stress also, with a frozen Navi hanging onto it. It too comes off after, generating but a horrible gasp from Link at who is under the armor.

"Ma… Ma-Malon?"


	59. Requiem of Spirit, Part 6

_**A/N: **__**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 59- Requiem of Spirit, Part 6**

**Spirit Temple; Day**

"Ma… Ma-Malon?"

Link couldn't believe it; he was fighting his friend all this time? But there she is, suited in a chain mail and holding a battleaxe set for his doom. There could not be a mistake just by looking at her; her fervently hair of red and long, her facial features as defining and sweet as hard work and traveling can let it. Even if she was brainwashed for seven years, her adult self still is the same as if she had just time traveled. It's definitely Malon; otherwise, the witches cursed upon him hallucination.

"Mal…" Very obviously, something is not right with the picture. Malon is on a rampage to kill her friend, and certainly she would never do that unless Link left her halfway on a round trip around Hyrule, or she's being completely manipulated to do so.

_OF COURSE, IT'S NOT THE FIRST CHOICE, YOU IDIOT!_ Navi's voice bangs on his stupidity.

And Link can tell. Malon's eyes that used to light up with warmth every time he does something comforting for her are dulled out to where the irises are the only things visible other than the white part. If this isn't normal, Link doesn't know what is.

_What's wrong with Malon?_

_I think she's being brainwashed!_ Navi answers. _This is bad. The only way to free her is to stop the witches, who aren't here. Malon can't be stopped unless…_

_No! I'm not going to kill her!_

_I know! Don't you think I know that by now!_

_Then what should I do!_

_I… I don't know! Link, look out!_

Hastily returning his focus back, Link blocks Malon's oncoming swing with the Megaton Hammer's handle, catching the ax's haft. The weapon's head barely makes contact, its sharpened side almost touching the tip of Link's nose. Again, he is startled by the immense strength of Malon's, this time an unusual, gigantic amount. It's too much for him to handle, shown by the shuddering and creaking of his knees and by the strain of his face. All the while Malon's countenance remains absolute and dull, but perfectly impassive, as if she's not living.

"M… M-M-Malon!" Link cries in a sputter. "Malon, it's me! Link!"

"Malon!" Navi said, coming out to support. "It's us! Navi and Link!"

The mindless redhead, however, holds passé to their call. Desired only to finish her frivolous struggle, she lands a heel on Link's stomach, earning her a grunt from him and a considerably lessening on his side of the wrestle. Another kick and she pushes him back on the ground, remaining callous to his pain.

"No…" Link slowly picks himself up, along with his hammer, which now is incredibly heavy due to his throe. "Mal… I… Wake up… I… I don't… want… want to… hurt you…"

"Malon! Don't you recognize us? I know you can!"

"Malon… Urgh!" Malon strikes again, sending Link into another barring to prevent being sliced in two. "No, I… I can't… I can't fight back… I won't… Malon, please… wake up… I can't hurt you… I can't…"

--

"M… M-M-Malon! Malon, it's me! Link!"

_Link…?_ An awakening breaks the eternal night hemming Malon, who had been quietly sedated in the lonely corner of her mind.

"Malon! It's us! Navi and Link!"

_Navi…? Link…? Link!_ Her heart fills with the great bliss she always wanted, bliss that only Link could deliver. Malon hugs all of her jumping, excited emotions, overjoyed to hear his voice and Navi's once more. _Oh, Link! I miss you! Your voice… It brings me so much joy… But…_ Everything turns into alarming horror when she remembers what she's doing, and why they're calling for her. _No, Link! I… I can't kill him! I have to break free! I have to! Fairy boy, hold on!_

Impossible is the task, for after a few tries that are just as onerous, Malon is unsuccessful. But she continues, gathering again all of her might that is left to breach the sorceresses' control. Failure, then repeat. Malon keeps trying, so hard it is just to regain the rest of her mind back. Never in her life has she felt so desperate to do something, just to make sure Link is okay.

"No… Mal… I… Wake up… I… I don't… want… want to… hurt you…"

"Malon! Don't you recognize us? I know you can!"

"Malon… Urgh! No, I… I can't… I can't fight back… I won't… Malon, please… wake up… I can't hurt you… I can't…"

_No… I hafta keep trying! I have to regain my control back! I have to! Please… hang on, Link… Hang on… Don't… Don't die on me… Don't die, Link…_

--

Another roar from Malon is heard, not feminine at all. With ease, she thrusts forward, sending Link back with an opening. He retains his ground, only to see a sight that he would never envision: Malon, with celerity that is quicker now that the breastplate is off, swings her ax at him.

"Link!" Navi is heard screaming his name.

In a motion that slows down time in anybody's view, Link's eyes quake, the lighting on them oscillating. A tremendous eruption of pain surges throughout his body, its origin coming from his stomach. Clean, sharp pain that parallels deadly. His eyes slowly glance down as the ax swerves away, finished with its current move. A heavy slit is gashed on the abdomen, blood already spurting out and reddening the green tunic. Soon, his right hand feels the hot liquid of life, as Link places it over to examine the severe wound. Lifting it to see his blood, like so often before, he breathes, profoundly and harshly are each inhalation. His stomach suddenly sickens, causing Link to cough until he spews a fulsome quantity of blood from his mouth. It bespatters noisily as contact with the floor is met, imbruing crimson splotches. Link then turns his eyes towards Malon, who awaits his decision whether to die or not. He couldn't. He couldn't die… yet, he couldn't hurt Malon either, much less kill her.

_Only… one thing… left… to do…_ He fights back the impulse to bring out a Red Potion in his inventory, rather needing it most after. Instead, he falls, landing on his back with a sound made by bone hitting clay. Malon accepts this and withholds her weapon, holding it horizontally and eerily still. Link lies almost in the same manner, panting raggedly and bleeding copiously.

"No!" Navi's yell sounds so far away and so long to him. "Link!"

"Urgh…" He weakly lifts his upper body onto his elbow, despite what seems like the inevitable outcome. "Mal… Not… Not yet… Not… yet…" Utmost like any near-death situation, Link's vision spins as if he's spinning himself. Color is no more; they succumb to the gloomy grey that is synonymous to the end. All sounds are stretched and distant, zoned out to almost indecipherable waves. The feeling of the warm ground and air are gone; they are usurped by extreme frostiness that nips every part of Link's body. And time, a word that he is supposed to be a hero of, has yet failed to obey to return to normal pace. _A taste of death… How… secluded it seems… I can see… why evil fear it…_

Malon, still merciless by orders of her brainwashers, does not hesitate. She brings up her ax to end the sad scene before her, no matter who it is. Link despondently musters up what energy he still holds in life and makes a move towards the nearest pillar. The redhead almost brought the end for him, she nearly did, but something halts her. The hero looks back and sees it; there's a struggle going on in Malon's eyes that could only be her trying to conquer over the sorceresses' domination.

_Come on, Mal… I… I know you can…._

Link persists in taking cover, while hearing grunts of Malon's as she fights on inside.

"No… I can't… hurt Link… No! Let me free! Let me… GO! NO!"

The tussle ends with a clamor, one that indicates Malon's attempt didn't end so well. The unmanly noise rumbles the floor and Link knows that his time is about to run dry if he doesn't do something better. He leans against one of the pillars, still determined to break Malon free; all she needs is his help.

"Link!" His fairy's voice, all spaced out, comes. Just like it is with the sound, so is the entity's image when he sees her. "This is the one time I know you're not okay!"

"Well… you're wrong… for one thing… Navi…"

"Don't even try to soften it up for me!" She cries, each sob as strong as the next one. They all fall as great as the plodding of Malon towards the dying Link.

"Don't… cry… What… are you… crying about…?"

"You… You… You stupid, dumb hero!"

_Why does everybody… not expect the unexpected?_

Finally, Malon, donned in such a way that is like Death, comes upon the Hero of Time. His eyes follow her giant battleaxe as it elevates, a grimmer, more terrifying weapon of the scythe. Link's sight then falls on her face, still as apathetic as an executioner can be. It's not long; he's going to die under the hands of the one closest to him.

_Irony… I guess… this… is what… irony is… Malon… you're the… most ironic person… I've ever met… Heh._ Cogitating about this, Link, under the blade and while Navi's screaming her lungs out, smiles.

WHISH!

… _This… is… my… my death…? It's… all… dark… and… and… cold… Wait… my eyes… are still closed… _Link opens them, surprised and yet not so when he finds the head of the ax again almost reaching his nose. His gutter vision portraits Malon, but to his relief, an expression is written on her face. An expression of worry, welfare, and the all-too-familiar elation for him. She's broken through; her waiting is long over.

"Hey," he greets.

Nothing changes for a moment after that, then Malon drops her ax out of the way and kneels down to Link. Her rapid breathing starts things off, then tears, unstopped, pour like crystal waterfalls down her cheeks, each having a portion of the fragile mixture of emotions in her heart. Link doesn't know where to begin, except stare, stare at her beating eyes.

"Oh, Link…!" She embraces him, not with the amplified strength of brain control, but with her own and that of her emotional side. Too long had she been without him, too long had she been left alone in a world that could be analogous for hell. Too long had she cried for him, but now she cries, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "Link, I… I…"

"I know… I know, Mal…"

"So long… have I been alone… So long… have I waited… for you…"

"And… I came… for you… didn't I?"

"I… Link… I… I love… I love you… I… love you, Link… for… being here… for me…"

Contrary to expect the unexpected, Link chokes when she said those three words that could do a lot to him. "Um, uh… Mal… Malon… you're… hurting me."

Instead of having a considerate look after letting go, an irked face that spelled frustration forms. "Oh, that's it! After all we've been through just so that I can be saved, YOU'RE ONLY WORRIED ABOUT GETTING HURT?"

"Well, Mal… I'm not as… as…"

"Emotional?" Navi fills in for him.

"Yeah."

"EMOTIONAL? DARN IT, LINK, I JUST TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU!"

"You see… about that…" He chuckles nervously, "people… don't have to be…"

"I WAITED SEVEN YEARS FOR YOU, YA JERK!"

"And nobody… should have to… experience that, Malon… I mean… I was very… worried… and afraid… for you, too… but there's… no reason to-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF FARORE, SHUT THE HELL UP, YA UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

"Sorry… Again… sorry… Just… not ready…"

"Goddess, and I was gonna give you a kiss with all my heart in it, too!"

Link looks startled for a moment, then nods slowly. "Oh… uh, sorry… about that… too."

Malon sighs, not bothering to hide her disappointment. "Forget it, fairy boy… It's my fault. Again, I just wanna… go along, but you're still… not caught up. I waited… seven years… like this… I felt so much about you during then. But… you're still… not ready… Even when… when I was gone! I cannot believe you! What will it take just to get ya ready?"

"Mal…" He coughs hoarsely, almost gagging.

"Malon," Navi cuts in. "I know how Link is nearly incorrigible when it comes to romance, but I highly, HIGHLY suggest that you take care of his wound first."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's about to die from it!"

"And…" Link coughs again, "you're… the one… who… gave me it…"

The two stares at him, then back at each other. "That was… unnecessary to say," Navi comments, "but anyway, Malon, you have to put aside your open feelings for now and save Link!"

"… Oh, okay…" Taking Link up by his shoulder, she heads for the advancing door. "You're still lucky I love ya for all the things you've done, fairy boy."

"Please… until… I'm ready… don't… don't say 'I… love you'… It's… very… awkward… to me…"

**Desert Colossus**

Twisted it all seems, but Malon somehow doesn't feel hurt knowing the fact that Link had a hard time feeling what she felt for him. Sure, she was brainwashed for seven distressful years, but she somehow feels for Link's reason. He's the friendliest of all the people she knows of, yet the most shy when it comes to anything closer than a friendship. Although she gets frustrated with the latter, it's part of the ground reason she has such feelings for him, other than the first.

_He's like a puzzle. He's difficult to unlock, but… if… I… I solve him…_ She smiles, almost sighing like her younger self when thoughts become heavenly.

"Malon," Navi calls to her outside on the left hand of the Colossus's statue. "Is it there?"

"Yeah." Malon walks inside the opening and shows her finding to the fairy and Link sitting against the wall. "It almost blinded me when I looked at the surface outside. But in here," She gazes upon the finely polished surface of the object, "it… reflects my image… so perfectly. It's like I'm looking at my twin."

"That's the Mirror Shield, then." Navi floats over to it, causing a clear deflection of her light from the aegis's surface. "It is said that a lone blacksmith spent almost a year buffing every square part of this area. He took one day just to purify, chisel, grate, clean, and shine an area of a tiny distant! It's a very valued shield, but I don't understand why it's out here in the desert."

"Gerudos must have stolen it and used it as an offering, maybe?"

"… Reasonable."

She kneels down to Link. "How're ya doing, fairy boy?"

"Ugh… Doing well."

"He's holding up," Navi explains. "Saving up that Red Potion was a good idea, Link."

"I knew what I was doing."

"You didn't have a plan to save ourselves from the witches seven years ago, yet ya do when it comes to facing me?"

"Must you make it worse?"

"You're the one that always do!"

"Well, you certainly made it worse for me with that ax you used. Din, you wielded that thing like a maniac."

"What?"

"Okay… a professional ax-wielding maniac."

"This is not how I expected our reuniting to get along…"

"Expect the unexpected, Mal. And besides, we're together again, right? That's what counts."

"Ya don't understand, Link. Seven years… I waited for you for that long. I… didn't think you would come. I thought… you've forgotten about me."

"Malon, it's hard to forget about you, and that's not including your interestingly bad points," Link points out. "It's just… I had… no way to get to you back then."

"But seven years, Link… I… I felt broken… when you didn't come to my rescue. I thought that maybe you sent for someone to help us, but… I knew… I had to settle in for the long haul."

"I'm sorry, but… there… wasn't any other way."

"Not even… waiting until five or six years?"

"The Silver Gauntlets wouldn't fit me at those ages. No one I knew of back then would be… well, in their terms, 'mad' enough to come with me to this temple. I had no choice. It had to be seven years."

"Oh… Seven years… it had to be then…"

"Mal, if there was any way to give you back your lost years, I would have… I would have given them back."

"No… I… I lost them. But, then, ya lost them, too. We both lost our years, if I think about it."

"But, Malon… Mine was quick and painless. Yours… I don't know what the witches did to you, but…"

"All I know is… I don't wanna relive them. I don't wanna remember them, I want them forgotten. Those long times where… I was so alone… Oh, goddess, Link!" She brings him into her arms and squeezes him again. "I can't explain how it all felt… It's too terrible, living in darkness by myself, for seven years… It was the worst thing I felt… Worse… than… losing Mom… I was so alone… It felt worse… than death, I think…"

"You're not… going to be alone anymore." Link does his best in his condition to hug back. "I know I said this a million times and each seems to be disproved every time, but… I'll keep saying it, because I try my best to make sure… I'm always with you."

"Fairy boy… I… I always thought of you… when… when you were away… Even if you didn't come back then, I knew you would come during this time… You would come for me… and… you did…"

"Yes… but… now that I'm here… I'm afraid I can't go on with this wound here healing up."

"Oh…" She stares at the bandage wrapped around his midsection. "Is it… that bad?"

"It's a mortal wound," Navi said. "Can't be healed normally. However, a person can be saved with the Red Potion. But since it's severe, it'll take a while for the medicine to fully mend the cut."

Malon gently rubs the area that covered the gash. "I'm so sorry, Link… I-I tried my best to break free of the witches' hold, but… I hurt… I hurt you. I almost… killed you…"

"It's not your fault, Mal. Clearly, you knew that it wasn't you that did this. It was the witches that controlled you."

"Those hags… When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna tear them a new one…"

"Well, Mal… I'm sorry I won't be able to join in on the fun."

"Right… Right."

"Here." Link carefully undoes his scabbard behind his back, then presents it to Malon. "Take the Master Sword. It'll do more than your arrows… that is, if you still have your bow and stuff."

"I'll find them somewhere," she replies while strapping on her comrade's sheath. "Left them all inside my pack."

"Well, the sword will have to do, then. Besides, I want to give the witches a taste of my blade… Need my shield since you don't have yours?"

"Link." She brings up the Mirror Shield to his eyes. "How dumb can ya be?"

He rolls his eyes. "**Okay**… I'll keep the rest of my inventory."

"Hold on, I ain't done yet," she returns while positioning the buckler on her back. "It doesn't hurt to come prepared. I'm gonna need the basics; your bow and quiver, please."

"Yeah, you might do better with them than I can." Link hands over the requested items.

"Bombs, I… I think some Bombs."

"Anything else?"

"Well, handy and dandy I'll hafta be so I'll need the temple's Map and Compass. And… your Longshot."

"What?" He stops midway in passing over the dungeon's items.

"That's right, ya heard me." She extends her right hand out expectantly.

"No… Anything but… the Longshot. I just only… got it back after two days!"

"Argh! I'm just gonna use it for an hour or so!"

"But… But… it's… mine…"

"Just give me it! Goddess, you're impossible!" She groans. "What is it with you and your Longshot?"

"Alright, alright!" Link, now sadden to see his precious gadget out of his possession the second time, unsteadily relinquishes it over to Malon. "… Take care of it, okay?"

"I swear, you love this thing more than me…"

"I never said I love it… I'm just… attached to it."

"So… ya love me now, Link?"

"… Stop."

"Okie-dokie!" She stashes all of the items away. "Well, I'm sure ya can be okay right here, right?"

"It's a little hot, but…" He looks around the cave, "I'll survive, providing that you don't take any longer than a day."

"Ya sure?"

"I have some canteens of water. I also got the Megaton Hammer, Deku Nuts, some Bombs. Din's Fire if I'm really desperate."

"Okay! I'm off, then!" She turns to Navi. "Gonna need your help, Navi!"

"Sure!" The fairy flies to her face. "Anyway, I'm also sure Link can take care of himself."

"Right…" Link stretches, "and I suppose Mal wearing chain mail and having most of my weapons isn't a sign that she can take care of herself, too."

"Well, fairy boy, we girls gotta stick together, right, Navi?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad, Link. I know you; you can do well here, so I really don't have to worry." Navi then faces Malon again. "Hopefully we'll have better experiences this time around than the last time we were together, yes?"

"Definitely." Malon winks at her.

"Wait," Link intervenes. Malon and Navi both turn to him, catching him searching through his pack. After grappling something, he brings it out and tosses it at Malon. "Here. Something for you that you might need."

"… Lon Lon Milk?" She eyes the Bottle and its pearly content. "Ya haven't… used this?"

"Just…" His face gives a funny look, "a reminder of you… when you were gone."

Malon smiles heartedly, her blood rushing around her veins with fervid gratefulness. "Thanks, fairy boy. I owe ya… a kiss… 'kay?" She winks at him too, coupled by blowing a kiss. With that, the two giggling girls whisk away behind the door leading inside the Spirit Temple, leaving Link in a state of stuttering. His brow twitches, digesting Malon's debt for keeping the Bottle of milk.

_Is it just me… or did Malon somehow become more… attracted towards me…? Oh, Nayru, tell me she wasn't thinking of other things about me during those seven years…_


	60. Requiem of Spirit, Part 7

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 60- Requiem of Spirit, Part 7**

**Spirit Temple; Day**

"Gotcha!" Malon kicks open the bedecked treasure chest to find the Boss Key of the temple. "Not bad, eh, Navi?"

"Hmm, well, hitting a trigger, Longshot to the ceiling, jump across a platform, flip the switch, then grab the Boss Key before the flames come back up in under ten seconds? Not bad at all, Malon."

"Wouldn't it be funny," Malon begins as they exit the room, "if instead of me and Link, it's just only me saving Hyrule?"

"Maybe. A heroine might be a nice change of pace to the legends of male heroes."

"Oh, yeah, I can see it." The redhead smiles as she glances at the air above. "The Legend of Malon. Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"Overrated."

"The Legend of Malon and Navi?"

"Well… okay. That does sound worthy of substance."

"Imagine, us being written among the history of Hyrule, being bedtime stories for little kids to hear. They'll love it, especially girls hearing how the heroine and her fairy saved Hyrule!"

"'Her'? My apologies, but I belong to Link."

"Well, ya know, I'm just thinking what it'll be like if it's just the two of us."

"It better not be that 'A Girl and a Fairy' incident again…"

"Oh, that? Wow, I nearly forgotten about it during my seven years here. How did it go…?"

"Better if you need no reminders."

"Ha… Well, let's move on!"

With the fairy's guidance, Malon clears through the next few earthen rooms. With such zeal that Navi's never seen, the redhead takes care of the monsters within and positions the mirrors inside with quick ease.

"Put bluntly, nothin' can stop me!" Malon gloats, giving a few hops to tire her excitement.

"Wow, Malon, I never had seen you so… active before."

"Being cooped up for seven years sure can build a person up, ya know? Plus, I'm aching to finish off those damn witches once and for all!"

"Okay, well… Just thought maybe you've changed or something."

"I think… I kinda did."

"How so?"

"I feel a little more… driven. It's kinda hard to explain. You just have to be in my shoes to see."

"I might know how you feel, having a past that could be similar to yours."

"We'll talk about it later. What do I do now, Navi?"

"Easy enough. Go to the main room out there and shine light on that sun crest up there. The mirrors should be positioned well enough so that the light can reach down there…"

By following her instructions, Malon causes the platform lined with the floor to sink into the antechamber below, reveal a hole in the ceiling of the room of the desert goddess. The chains holding the platform creak to a halt when the elevator is leveled with the neck of the statue.

"Next?" she asks the fairy.

"Hee, Link actually thought you could destroy that statue with frozen water."

"Um, what's the point of destroying it?"

"Oh, he thought the monster of the dungeon is that."

"… It ain't, right?"

"I don't know."

"What do I do now?"

"Huh… Light, Mirror Shield… Statue… Um, try pointing a beam of light at the statue's face."

Whether or not frozen water can work against a statue of this material, light seems to do the job by cracking apart the statue's countenance. The clay material breaks off, revealing a metal grate inside the head.

"Light?"

"I don't know," Navi answers. "I just thought what I put together was too coincidental."

Via the Longshot, the two lands next to the gate, which opens as soon as it detects their presences. Inside, the door requiring the Boss Key is revealed.

"Time to kick these hags' hindies for good…" Malon cracks open the lock, running in as soon as the door opens. There, her guts burn as soon as she descries the two women that she loathes from the moment they captured her. This time, she's ready. Unsheathing the living Master Sword, along with the shield needed to defeat the sorceresses, she forces a sound with her boot. The witch with the blue runes catches the noise and slowly turns her shriveled head around, goggling at Malon with pleasant eeriness.

"Ho ho ho!" she cackles, the same laughter that never faded from Malon's memories. "Looks like someone is here, Koume!"

The other crone bends her head around with the same, almost precise behavior of her sister. "Hee hee hee! Looks like it, Kotake!"

"I'm never gonna forgive you two…" Malon yells to them. "What you've done to me, what you've taken away from me, what you have forced me to do…" She prudently points the sword of evil's bane at them. "You're gonna pay, starting right now!"

"What a pugnacious girl she is, to actually break hold of our control… Ho ho ho!" Koume hoots while she and her sister hop onto their brooms and hover close.

"Do you think we should brainwash her again, Koume?"

"She's served her usefulness, Kotake. Actually, I think we should teach this impious virago a lesson! Hee hee hee!"

They separate, then turn to the object they were 'tinkering' with at the far end. Malon stares on in gaping terror, fearing what sits quietly on its throne. "Oh, loyal minion…" The hags near the Iron Knuckle in its slumber. "Destroy this traitor on our behalf!" After that, they shrink and disappear in their colored smoke. Forced to consciousness, the Iron Knuckle rises, prepared to wage battle on its given foe.

"Uh…" Malon watches it bring its arms up to demonstrate its power. However, it is missing a valuable asset: its battleaxe. The monster pauses, then glimpses at its hands, empty of its giant weapon. Quickly, it fillips loudly, which summons an ax out of thin air into its right hand. Now satisfied, it lifts the weapon in its two hands again, shaking it with emitting a bellow. Like the last time Malon fought one, this one makes its choice by marching towards her for a clean kill.

"Okay…" she breathes. "I'm ready for anybody… 'cept this!"

"Link's Megaton Hammer would be useful right now," Navi mutters to her. "Wait, hold on…"

"Yeah?"

"Something's strange… This is not an ordinary enemy!"

"Huh?"

"I sense something familiar from it!"

"Navi!" Malon hops back to dodge a rather quick blow. "That ain't gonna help me here!"

"Uh, uh… Aim for the back, aim for the back!"

A stab to the back plate proves that it's a heavy suit of armor of a strong metal. "Shoot, that ain't no iron!"

"Just go dodge and counter! You can see that dent, can you?"

It's not large, but it's visible, the mark where the Master Sword made contact. If it's penetrable, it'll have to do. Several endeavors break the last few minutes into eternities as Malon flies into the fray of swings and delivers cheap slashes. One more and she loosens the casque, a groan being heard from the Iron Knuckle from being induced in several assailments. The helmet, along with several plates of the mighty material, comes apart from cleaving, dividing and falling freely onto the adobe floor. The person inside, debilitated, lands on her knees and nearly spawns herself onto the ground. Heavily, she ascends her head, looking upon the armed Malon with her wide eyes.

"Unnnh…" Nabooru moans, her memory and grip on herself coming back. "Where am I…? M… Malon…?"

"Nabooru…" Malon mouths before being interrupted by a blast, materializing Kotake.

"Well, well…" the witch rattles. "Looks like she's back to normal, too… Koume…"

Another explosion announces the witch of the red runes' arrival. "She's just a little girl, but she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudos, Kotake…" The flying beldam eyes Nabooru with curiosity. "She's more important than that girl who released her…"

"Maybe we should make her work for the great Ganondorf a little while longer! Ho ho ho!"

"No…" Nabooru breathes. "I… I will never again!"

"Then we should brainwash her again! Hee hee hee!"

"No!"

"I wouldn't allow that!" Malon steps forward, her grip tightening around her armaments. "You two had your fun, now face us, ya dirty hags!"

"Malon, no!"

"It doesn't matter what you say, girl," Kotake interposes. "Who do you think is in control here? You or us?"

"Grr…"

"Let us hurry up, Kotake!"

"Hee hee hee! Say goodnight, Gerudo girl!"

They both bring spell chanting into their words, forming orbs of colored light Malon's not too happy to be acquainted with. She rushes up in front of Nabooru, yelling, "Go, Nabooru! Get out of here while you got the chance!"

The Gerudo sprints off behind her, but is a tad bit too late as the two witches throw their disappearing spells onto her. She screams, leaving nothing behind except a ball of light decomposing in the air until it compress into nonexistence.

"No! Nabooru!" Malon spins around, discovering the drabs making their escape with their own contractions.

"Malon, up ahead!" Navi buzzes to the door behind the throne. "In here! I sense the witches in here!"

The redhead and the fairy bust through the door, dash down the hallway into another panel, and enter upon a large chamber leveled with platforms a story up. Malon climbs up to the middle, then scans the room for any signs of the sorceresses.

"Look at that stupid kid!" Koume's voice blares, echoing to dislocate the source. "She came on her own to offer herself as a sacrifice to the great Ganondorf…" As each word flies by Malon's ears, the room darkens, then beams of light work its way from the ground of a pair of small, opposing pillars. One flares the color of orange and fire, while the other shines as light blue and ice. All the while, the trademark titters of the hags' echo the tight atmosphere.

Koume pops through the surface of the fire emblem, gazing fiercely at Malon. "With my flame, I will burn her to the bone!" She soars in the air with a spin, cackling when she stops to reveal her deadlier semblance with fiery hair.

"With my frost, I will freeze her to her soul!" Kotake makes her transition exactly like that of her sister. She takes on the air, transfiguring herself to have hair that is, no mistaken, frozen solid.

The witches, contorted and contented with themselves, circle around the 'traitor,' ending with a bonding of their hands. They break hold, leisurely floating around, which lights up the room with their shining hairs.

_Navi, I'm really gonna depend on ya here! Link ain't here with us to take care of them!_

The fairy takes flight, revolving around to Malon's ear. "Right, uh… Twinrova sisters, these witches are… Uh, well… okay, each is weak against their polar element."

"… Freeze the fire, burn the cold?"

"… In a way, yes."

"Alright…" Malon unhooks Link's bow from her side and loads on an arrow. "What do we have here…?" She keeps a sharp eye on Koume, while maintaining awareness of her sister. Drawing back the strung fiber, she pumps her libidos, forcing it to stem into the arrow. The bolt groans with acceptance, then the acute tip shimmers with blue. It disperses into a frustum, still huddling onto the missile. Drained of some of her energy to convert her arrow into one that delivers an icy skewer, Malon's aim quavers, detracting from her pinpointing at Koume. She does nothing more than rely on her accuracy when her fingers come away from the Ice Arrow's tail.

The projectile doesn't falter, and it stays true to striking its target. However, Koume nullifies Malon's extreme effort with a simple brushing away with her broom.

_I WASTED MY ENERGY FOR NOTHING?_

"Malon, Kotake's behind you!"

Ignorance of the other supernatural being causes the redhead to turn around just in time to see Kotake casting a spell. Her crest flashes in front of her for a moment, then dissipates into the dry straws of her broom. It freezes, giving out dust of ice. Kotake whips her new broom-turned-staff around, then aims it at Malon.

_Oh, shi-_

The Hylian rotates around to dodge, but the bluish-white beam blasting from the broom catches her. The next second is all blank to Malon; she becomes encased in pure, solid ice, standing on the miniature permafrost underneath. Kotake cackles in success, her cruel noise carrying through the icy sculpture of the redhead. The few seconds that come by are nothing, then a thick crack forms on the melting ice. It shatters and melts instantly, leaving behind a deftly shivering farm girl.

"Oh hoh hoh…!" Malon stutters, landing on her knees and rubbing her hands all over her body. Her body temperature dropped so low that she's suffering from temporary hypothermia.

"Are you okay!" Navi does her usual to assure.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah… T-T-Tell that-t-t… to the f-frostbite on my b-b-butt!"

"An important rule when facing anything: pay attention, and expect surprises."

"G-Goddess…"

"I got it figured out! Since the two sisters are opposites of each other in elements respectively, you have to turn one against the other!"

Malon sucks in deep breaths before hearing a whir signaling a new spell. She faces the origin, Koume, then comes prepared as she jumps out of the way of her beam. Crouching down with her legs spread out, she utters to Navi, "Mirror Shield, right? Beams, mirrors?"

"Manifestly."

"That better mean obviously." Malon presents the lustrous protection to arms. "Watch my back."

Secured, they keep the sorceresses in view. After a tedious but tense period of watching, Koume gives a try by conjuring up her element of fire. "Malon, Koume's about to strike…!"

Malon swerves around to meet the magical beam head on. A second after she raises the Mirror Shield up, the burning ray sears through the stale air at her. However, like light, the properties of reflection instead of opaqueness force the beam to bend at an angle from whence it hit the aegis. Malon looks on in amazement for a second, awing at how such a simple thing could prevent such a dreadful conclusion. She notes Kotake stunned in astonishment and rotates the shield speedily to direct the hot magic at her.

"Yaaah!" Kotake shrieks, writhing from the scorching receiving. "Hot, hot, hot!" She falls into a pained daze, steam rising from her. Angered, she shakes her head and screams, "You contemptuous whelp! You will pay dearly for that!" She proceeds to incite another spell of the frosty temperature.

_That's right, bring it on. I have a new toy that turns your magic against ya!_

"Yaow!" Koume cries after feeling the power of Kotake's spell. "That's cold!" She shivers tremendously as steam from the ice thaw off of her. "Terribly cold! Grr, that's it! No more fun and games!" She faces her sister. "OK, let's get serious now, Kotake!"

"Oh, OK, Koume."

Again, the Twinrova sisters on brooms fly circles around Malon, closing in to each other. Once they're in reach, they bring their elbows together and hold them in a link. Then, they whirl around, picking up speed with each turn. At the peak of their pace, they shout, "Kotake and Koume's Double Dynamic Attack!"

_Uh… fancy name…_

The witches disappear in a cloud of red and blue, until it bursts, revealing not the two of them, but a single, floating woman. Obscenely garbed in the style of the sorceresses, the person from the fusion takes on a conversing fashion. Her left side is what Koume is: runes of red, burning hair, and the broom lit up in flames. The right belongs to Kotake, ice in everything with the wand of magic. A peculiar hybrid this sorceress is to Malon.

_At least… she looks better than the two witches separated._

"Uh…" Malon does not know what kind of welcome should be done for this event. It's the last thing on her mind however, as the hybrid decides to wink at her, with a giggle to boot.

_Uhn-uh! Just because you think you look sexy does not give you the right to WINK at me!_

"What do you think of me now?" Twinrova questions.

"Ya still worse than cow manure underneath my boot!" Malon yells back.

"Oh, how boorish you are! Let me teach you a lesson!" She waves Koume's broom at her, sending out a billow of fire. Malon expectantly puts her protection to good use, but rather than reflection, the mirror starts to suck in the magic. "What the…?" She inspects the Mirror Shield, glowing red around the edges. The polished surface has an ocean of spluttering red on it, behaving like flames untouched.

"How interesting…" Navi comes in for a close look. "It's as if the Mirror Shield absorbed the fire!"

"Absorbed? You mean the fire is stuck in there?"

The fairy cogitates for a hurried second. "… I know! Try to absorb as much of Twinrova's spells as you can! When the shield can hold no more, it'll shoot out what it absorbed!"

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Speaking of which, incoming!"

Malon turns attention to the blue wand swaying in the air, then pointing down at her. Not deciding to take it, she dives away, watching while the spell creates another icy milieu next to her. Picking herself up, she easily overcomes the next fire spell, feeling the shield take it in. It glows even more, with the fire inside crowding up. Repeating, the redhead locks on, observing the next attack of Twinrova's. Ice comes down, flying at Malon. And she's ready.

Or is she?

"AAAH-" Malon is still again, frozen in an ice block like before. Struggling, she splits it apart, liberating herself from the gelid prison. Anew, she hits the ground, breathing hard to generate lost heat. "Oh… Ohh… D… D-Darn… w-w-witch…"

Twinrova chortles. "Who's the manure, now?"

"S… Shut… Shut the heck up… Yakking worse… than a Cucco…"

"Malon!" Navi appears in front of her. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Malon! I misconceived an important detail!"

"Whew… and that would be?"

"You can incorporate the same element only! You can't blend them if they're different!"

"… Now you tell me. Why do ya always tell us the needed stuff after me and Link get the brunt?"

"It's… It's sometimes trial and error. The rest of the time I believed you could figure it out by yourselves."

"We're not as smart as ya, Navi… Move!" Malon pushes the fairy away and at the same time intercepts the incoming spell. Ice merges into the Mirror Shield, letting the edge and surface light up in blue. "Ice. That means I just keep going for ice, right?"

"Yes!"

Becoming a cycle, Malon manages to grab two more magic attacks of frigidness. Three spells are enough, as suddenly the Mirror Shield begins fanning out the pent content of ice onto Twinrova. She shrieks at contact, drowned in shock and lowering herself, drained of magic. Malon seizes the moment to leap towards her and finally deliver physical blows. She leaves a few harsh cuts on the sorceress before she regains her guard and departs from the hacking.

"Insolent, hideous wench!"

"Insolent WHAT?" Malon shakes a fist at Twinrova. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN, YOU UGLY FA-" She's cut off as she has to catch the fire wave heading towards her. If she's not feeling as hot as the inferno now raging inside the Mirror Shield, she's not being incensed enough.

Time flies as several incantations dazzle the chamber, creating a lightning type of show. Rarely fire makes a ruby hue among the walls, but at least more than enough displays its color. The Mirror Shield is filled up, and Malon is in a mental fit to slice and dice. Few have to wonder how anybody besides she and Twinrova has to feel. Navi is absolutely rattled inside Malon's head. The Master Sword is not as enthusiastic as its current wielder right now, marked by its low humming. And Link far off on the other side of the Spirit Temple is lazily sleeping, rather comfortable with his surroundings.

"Uh-hugh!" Twinrova croaks as she receives the fiery combo from the Mirror Shield.

"Take this!" Malon wildly lets loose her frenzy, driven in the form of Link's sword. "This is for all you've done!" Again, she slashes, bringing a reason for each of the afflictions. "This is for Link…! This is for me…! This…!" She charges a stab, thrusting into the poor witch, "IS FOR CALLING ME A HIDEOUS WENCH!"

"Yaaah!" The sorceress strangles, yowling as the Master Sword draws back out. "Eeeaaah…!" Twinrova starts weltering in her levitation, then gyres swiftly. The corpus disperses in smog of trite, binary colors, which assort into their general categories. The two hazes round the battled atmosphere, until they decide to settle in front of Malon. The puffs recede within themselves, bringing back, unarmed, the Twinrova sisters.

"Shoot, what a fresh kid!" Koume squalls, waving her fists around. "This time, we'll get serious, right Kotake?" Unnoticeably to the two of them, a light blue, transparent shroud descends and surrounds the drubbed.

"What?" Kotake retorts, against the idea. She then becomes aware of a familiar, circular object floating on her sister. "Hey, Koume, what is that floating above your head?"

_Haloes?_ Malon recognizes them, even though haloes are uncommon myths. _That means…!_

Koume turns to face the other witch, but is confounded with a discovery of her own. "I don't know, but you have one over your head too, Kotake!"

Startled with the trepidation that the haloes bring, the sisters glance at them one more time to verify. Suddenly, Koume begins to blubber, "But I'm only 400 years old!"

"And I'm just 380 years old!" Kotake joins in.

Malon's eyes narrow in complete stupefaction. _HOLY COW… I hate to be that person that asked these two to be Ganondorf's surrogate mothers. _She shudders that surely is not exaggerated. _Just think of all those… wrinkles and sags! In all those… places!_

"We're twins!" Koume promptly screeches furiously at her sister. "Don't try to lie about your age!"

Indignantly, the ice sorceress screams back with the same attitude, "You must have gone senile!"

"Who are you calling senile! Is that how you treat your older sister?"

"We are twins! How can you be older?" Being dunces as they are now, the Twinrova sisters don't care about what is right; it's a matter of **who** is right.

"Keeeyaaah! How heartless you are!"

"How can you be so ungrateful?"

"You're heartless!"

"You ungrateful…"

The altercation comes to a stop when they both freeze from a signal. Gazing up, they are smoothly lifted into the sharply lucid gap above, awing in voice. "I'll come back to haunt you!" one of them leaves behind for Malon before disappearing. The gap closes up after the dearly departed Twinrova sorceresses. The redhead sighs, snapping back into rest with the adrenaline in her body ebbing away. She permits herself to hit the ground on her behind. Still in disbelief, she closes her eyes until a certain shine of light permeates through her eyelids.

"You did it, Malon," Navi giggles. "You did it!"

Opening her eyes, things still remain the same as they were. "Wow… it did happen… We… We actually defeat one of Ganondorf's minions all by our lonesome!"

"We? Oh, Malon, it's all done by you!"

"Aw, don't be silly! Ya helped me find a way to take care of them witches. If it wasn't for you, I might not be sitting here right now!"

"Uh, well…" The fairy sheepishly chuckles to this gratefulness.

"But certainly… we did it. Not done by fairy boy, but by me." She stretches achingly, dropping the sword and the shield that defeated her foes. "Haaa… That feels great! I feel like celebratin'!"

"Let's celebrate when we pick up Link and depart from here… Well, a better idea, depart from the whole desert."

"Alright!" Malon jumps on her feet and gathers the weapons.

"Hey, Malon… Isn't that your… pack over there?"

"Hmm? Where?"

"Right there." Navi directs herself to a brown bundle like that of Link's, sitting next to a Heart Container.

"Thanks." The redhead skips to the platform holding them. "Hopefully during those seven years those witches weren't looking through my stuff."

**Chamber of the Sages**

"Wonder who's the Spirit Sage…" Malon mumbles to Navi as they face the platform with the elemental crest on it.

"I… have a pretty good idea," the fairy replies.

Ascending to disclose the identity, the one of judicious cause of the desert turns out to be…

"Hey, kid," Nabooru hastens to say.

"Heh… Nabooru!" Malon exclaims.

"Ain't that funny?" The Gerudo laughs. "I, the great Nabooru, am that Sage of Spirit you were looking for!"

"Somehow, I knew you were that person. I just didn't see it back then. Hee, if only Link were here to see it to believe it…"

"Ah, well, you can tell him." Nabooru waves off. "Kid, let me thank you."

"For wh-"

"Hold on." A hand gestures to pause. "Let me finish." She does a headshake, earning herself another random laughter. "Heheheh… look what the little kid has become in the past seven years: an ass-kicking woman who I can proudly say is a Gerudo thief herself! And she even looks the part, too."

"Thanks! Though, it's hard to look the part with all this armor on." The Hylian suddenly checks over her body.

"I meant you're good-lookin', kid!"

"Huh?" Malon then quickly simpers crookedly. "Oh, yeah… Um, I knew that!"

"I say that Link friend of yours is a damn, lucky bastard. Of course, looking at him, I'd also say the same about you."

"Uh…" Malon starts to redden slightly, feeling a little warm in the rather cool eternity of the chamber. "Um, enough about me and Link! Let's talk about something else!"

"Friends are friends. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"Umm… what?"

"By the way…" Nabooru's expression deepens into a downcast look, representing self-disappointment. "I really messed up… I… No, we… We were brainwashed by those old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil will…"

"Nabooru… It ain't our fault, especially yours. You and I know that we were forced to serve Ganondorf against our will."

"It's not that, kid. I screwed it up bad when I decided to go inside the temple to thwart Ganondorf and steal treasures while I'm at it. It's even worse to me to know that I actually sent you and your friends to get something for me, too!"

"Nabooru…"

"Kid, I've been selfish. Way too selfish that it caused us to get what's coming to me: seven years slaving under Ganondorf. My foolish pride and desire had their backfire."

"I… I…"

"But that isn't going to happen anymore! Starting today!" She wears a smirk. "I'm not going to ruin Ganondorf's little reign for myself; I'm going to make him miserable for everybody! As one of the six Sages, that shouldn't be a problem. Heh heh… Not only because everybody hates Ganondorf, but I'm going to fight to pay him back for what he and those witches did to us!"

"You said it! I can't think of a better reason for revenge than that!" Malon agrees, showing off her mirth for their vindictiveness.

"Heh… Kid…"

"Yeah?"

"No… Malon, the Heroine of Time!"

"That's all right, you can call me whatever ya like!"

"Well…" Nabooru shrugs. "Instead of keeping the promise I made back then, I give you this Medallion! Take it… alright, kid?" Her arms are in the air, beckoning with her strength the medal of her element. The element of Spirit, engraved on the bronze-colored coin.

The Spirit Medallion…

The power of the Spirit by Nabooru…

Malon relaxes as her gray transition from the Sacred Realm to Hyrule takes place, but is first interrupted by Nabooru's dismissing words. "Hey, Malon… Link's a handsome guy when I saw him some moments ago… If things turned out differently… and you weren't the Heroine of Time… I would have kept the, uh… 'promise' I made back then… You're a very lucky girl to have him, kid… Heh…"

_Well, I'm just very lucky that I don't have to know what that promise will turn out to be._

**Desert Colossus**

The blue column of light gently disembarks the heroine and the fairy on the platform with the Spirit symbol outside the edifice. Blasted by the scorching hell in the sky and on the ground, Malon wipes away a quick sweat beading down the side of her temple. "Goddess, I've been away from the desert, no, the outside so long that I'm now unused to it. Aaah… wouldn't I like to warp away just to get out of this killing heat…" She then notices that she's still in her Iron Knuckle suit. "Holy cow, I'm still wearing this rattletrap! And it's all metal! Out here in the sun!"

"If you're thinking about walking nude throughout the desert, I highly wouldn't recommend that," Navi suggests when Malon starts to strap off her gauntlets.

"Heck no. If those… Leevas, whatever they're called, are still around, I'm not taking the chance."

Navi sighs. "Great… Link is still in the temple."

Remembering that, Malon scurries across the sand to the Spirit Temple's terrace. Looking up to the left hand of the statue, she yells, "Hey, fairy boy! Ya shriveled up there already?"

The young man in green peers from the opening next to the hand, then steps out. "It takes three days to die without water for one thing!"

"Ya nerd!"

"It's survival knowledge and tips! You should know them yourself!"

"Anyway, Link, I got rid of the witches!"

"I knew you could do it! See? Nothing to it, right?"

_Ha ha, Mister Big Shot who thinks he knows everything._ "The Spirit Sage is Nabooru, by the way! I got the Spirit Medallion!"

"Really? Well, tell me about it later!"

_Hmm, should I tell him about the 'promise'…? Nah…_ Malon shakes her head. _Which reminds me, I have my own… promise for fairy boy, which I'll be happy to… keep my word to when he gets down here._ She giggles merrily at the titillated thought.

"Hey, Mal!"

"Hee hee… Um, yeah, fairy boy?"

"How do I, uh, get down from here?"


	61. The Ears of the Listening Lifeless

**_A/N: _**_**Warning: This chapter contains content that could be considered Rated M. Please, greatly refrain yourself from reading if you are underage. I am not responsible if underage readers read this chapter and produce a personality altered by this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 61- The Ears of the Listening Lifeless**

**Lon Lon Ranch; Day**

'21st Entry,

It happened again. That horrible memory came back. I'm not even going to write down what it is, because many people who know me already know what my reminiscence is. It… keeps on being in my dreams, turning them into bloody nightmares. I can't take it anymore. I can't… Mom…

It's getting worse everyday. A while back then, I never did have them this frequently, but when Link and I awoken the Water Sage, the nights have been terrifying even more. Now that I'm done with the Spirit Temple… Farore, the recurrence is too much. I keep waking up in the middle of the night; I even started to cry recently. One time, I recalled screaming out 'Mom!' The next morning, everybody told me they heard it. Mr. Ingo didn't think much about it though, I guess because he's not family. Dad… He was a little sad when I saw him. But all he did was pat my head and whisper, "Do your best… for your family and everybody, Malon."

Link… At first I thought he didn't care when he put on his usual face that even I could say is expressionless. But he did. I knew because he wanted to take over most of my hard, backbreaking tasks for the day. I objected at first, but all he said was, "Your loss hurts you… more than my loss is to me. You shouldn't take anymore than that, Mal." After that, I obliged silently. Right, fairy boy didn't even know his mother.

I don't know why this is happening to me. I thought I closed myself on brooding over Mom and her passing away. I miss her so dearly, but these intensifying nightmares are upsetting me. I knew it wasn't my fault, but… every time I have the memory come back, I endlessly blame myself. Blame that I caused, blame that I… I… killed…

No… I didn't kill Mom. It wasn't my fault. I… I wanted to play with her… and that Wolfos just happened to…

But… what… what would have happened if I didn't…? Would Mom… still be here…?'

--

'24th Entry,

Damn, lucky bastard. Nabooru said I was and I sure feel like it. This is one of those rare days that I slept soundly last night. Thank goddess, I haven't had a good night's wink in days. I guess the idea of "spread your good mood" really does applies; everybody got up well and was kind of glad I didn't wake up crying. How they know that I do, that's still a mystery to me. Not that it matters, because they don't know who I'm weeping for.

Do they?

Maybe they do. I seem to be the only person on the ranch that has a problem with herself. Mr. Ingo and Dad keep telling me to pull together and get the job done everyday, like they expect me to break down and scream. Link is always quiet around me as if one word about anything could potentially set me, a big Bomb, off. And Navi plainly spends more time with me, expecting that her company would do me well, no less. I feel angry with everybody trying to restrain themselves with the subject, acting as if I was a little kid. I may be in terms of style and occasionally my personality, but living in my future self and being trapped for seven years in the Spirit Temple have done much to my thoughts.

Today, Link managed to finish early, too early to not be counted as suspicious. I think he wanted time to do something, because next thing I knew when he was done loading up haystacks, he yelled only once to everybody that he had an errand and will be back when Mr. Ingo finished serving up dinner. Epona went off as his transport, though sometimes I get the constant feeling now and then that she's uncomfortable with the decisions of Hylians concerning her. I mean, I know she's always fine with me, a close friend to her dear heart. But I'm starting to notice that she's sometime a little reluctant with the others' choices about her, especially fairy boy's choices to ride her. She neighs loudly, almost bristling whenever Link tries to saddle up on her. It's not… uncommon to see him land on the ground many times, with Epona rearing on her hind legs. I think that makes her unique. A horse that dislikes being ridden on, except by me. Well, okay, there's also Link, who seems to be the only other one that can get on her and gallop around with no problem. Of course, that's mostly because he knows my mother's song. Epona can trust him with that… though, it's much harder for fairy boy to be liked. Sometimes she gaits away when he gets close, which is a… improvement to running away. Well, sort of. Then, there are some moments where she stays still. However, most of those moments she still won't let Link ride, noted by throwing him off every time he does. Epona casually just steps up to him and chomps on his hat, which I'm sure he's irritated with every time. Still, I really do believe that Epona likes Link, but not as much as Link does to her. She's just showing her affection by playing around with him.

Oh, fairy boy… You never really do cease to amaze me. It's funny, because every dumb thing he does and every weird, contradictory thing he says makes me love him even more. No… I'm writing this much and I still haven't heard those sweet words from him. People would say I would just as soon as give up because he seems too… shy to say it. Maybe he isn't the right guy, they would say. Maybe we're both meant for others.

But I know… there isn't anyone else. There really isn't anyone else I would rather spend my life with… than him. There're… a lot of things about Link that I truly love and admire. Many girls I know of would simply go for him just because of how handsome he is, or maybe because he's the Hero of Time. There's really a few I could think of who would fall in love with him for who he is inside. How to start off…? Well, Link… He's that person who cares for others greatly, though I wouldn't say effectively in romance. He's kind and sweet, but he's outgoing, adventure loving, and supportive when you need it the most. He's also very modest, I'll give you that. One time, I almost got chopped into pieces by a Peahat. Link dashed in and severed its root. I thanked him pretty gratefully, but he smiled and answered, "Well, you needed help, and I gave it." Nothing more after that.

Some say he's not the talkative type around people, but if that's true, you should walk in my shoes then. He's not the perfect person to have a conversation with, but each one he shares is memorable, least to say. There are many times when I would just get us involved in a talk privately all by ourselves. He's that guy you just want to talk to. I'm sure he doesn't think much when he talks, but at least enough to get something riveting going.

What would I say is Link's most unique, most loved feature…? It's easy, but… I'm too embarrassed to say it. Why? Because it sounds weird, especially in this type of world. But, I want to say it… What I like… most about him is our friendship… No, that's too weak… Bond? Relationship, maybe? Or liaison? They're too weak… Too weak to describe what Link and I have with each other. It's like an oath, only there is none. I never felt this close with anybody, not even with Dad or Mom. And if anybody were me, he or she would say there's no stronger connection in the world than ours. Stupid to say this, but I'm real proud of that. We're so close, Link and I, yet it's so hard to bring it to love. Is this not a strange type of closeness?

… Yes, I do love him. I won't say it to anybody yet, but I do love Link. My feelings for us have grown so much since I first saw him. Back then, oh, I thought he was a great friend. Now? Well, every moment spent with him is not without my heart beating like crazy. That is, if I don't think about anything else like our quest. Fairy boy… It's not love at first sight, but I have feelings for you that I'm sure would not have been as close as admiring you when I first saw you. Fairy boy… I don't care what others say… You don't seem like it, even when I first saw you, but you're still my knight in shining armor… But I know I love you not because of those, but because of who you are… I love you… because of how much I opened myself to you… My thoughts… My life… My heart… and you welcome them with the opening of yourself… I feel safe, cared for, worried for, protected with you… I never felt alone again in your presence, by your side, in your arms… You're… You're everything I could hope for when I was down…

I lost Mom… I lost my part of my happiness… I didn't have anybody except my family to turn to… My home, Dad, Epona… But I felt so alone… Nobody, not even Epona, could save me… Gone I was… Then… I felt you… I felt your hand… your strong hand pulling me back. I didn't feel alone anymore… You made sure of that. I felt alive, warm, passionate.

I was lost and confused, and you found me and guided me along the way.

I was shivering, and you held me to warm me up.

I was dying, and you saved me from the brink of death.

I was alone… and you became my friend.

Could there… Could there be any less of a reason… than that… that shows you… how much… how much I… I love you…?

If only… If only you… weren't afraid… You, a boy who is always courageous… If only you weren't afraid to love me back…

Oh, gosh, I hear hooves outside. I think you must be back, fairy boy. One of these days… I'll look back on this… No… Link, you and I… You and I will look back on this…'

--

'28th Entry,

Darn it, why haven't we found a trace of where this Shadow Temple may be? Every evening, Link, Navi, and me keep searching for this place and we haven't come up with one scrap of info. Where could it be? The only clue we have is Sheik's legend. Supposedly, the temple is located in the house of the dead. Well, OKAY, but unless you're talking about a haunted house, we have little lead as to where this place may be. First of all, there are no haunted house in Hyrule other than in Hyrule Castle Town and Dampe's house. We searched both and came up with nothing. I do wish everybody would stop talking in riddles and things like that, and tell us something straight for once. Look, if Hyrule is to be saved, you might as well find the most facile way to do it. I don't care what Navi says, the ways of the ancients are not making my job any easier.

Other than that, I also whim for Link to stop sitting around polishing his new sword, the one he got the day after his 'errand.' Fine, I get it that it's an unbreakable weapon made by the famous Biggoron, and that it can slice and dice even a tree. But he's not holding up his end of the ranch's tasks, and I do believe that he's about to grate the material off if he doesn't stop soon. Seriously, I do want to be with him, but he really needs to stop paying attention to these weapons of his!

Maybe I'll take the Biggoron Sword while he's sleeping. Yeah, his face will be priceless when he wakes up. Might even cry, which would be rather fun to see him do.'

--

'30th Entry,

I can't sleep again. I keep having Mom's death in my dreams every time I nod off. I just can't bear to see it anymore. I haven't gotten used to coffee, because of warping to the future, but I might resort to it if I have to. I don't know about drinking it, because back then I took a sip from Dad's cup and it was so bitter. I almost thought the taste wouldn't come off. But, if the beverage is to keep me awake, gotta take it, then.

Standley, one of our domestic horses, sprained his upper left foot by running, so we had to put him in to care while he recovers. Link sure is handy to come around; I haven't thought he would be strong enough to outmuscle both Dad and Mr. Ingo combined. Then again, he is wearing those Silver Gauntlets, and I have yet to question him if he would still be as strong without the gloves.

Another event happened yesterday that was joyful, but melancholy at the same time. A pregnant milking cow, Temia, gave birth today, but she died an hour later. She was bleeding badly, and we couldn't do a thing. I felt gloomy, because I've known Temia since nine years ago. Sad to see her go, Mr. Ingo carting away her body outside the ranch. At least she wasn't a cow raised as a beef product, so her body can lie in the fields of Hyrule. Her daughter, Monia… I don't know what to say. To lose her mother at such a young age… like me… like Link… She won't remember, like fairy boy, but she'll miss her, grieve for her. I told Dad I'd take special care of Monia.

Link became overwhelmed, too. A little while after Temia's death, he went off again, dropping all of his work. He didn't even bother to have Navi come along. We didn't see him until after midnight. She and I waited, worrying, until we saw him treading slowly up towards the entrance. He's a little ragged, his eyes showing weariness. They also showed he was weeping a while back. I asked him what's wrong, but he said goodnight and went up to his loft in the barn, locking himself in. He didn't even realize Navi was outside, though I took easy comfort letting her sleep with me.

He still hasn't come out yet. It's almost noon, and I haven't seen him leave. I knocked a while ago to see if he's okay, and he gave a simple "yes." But he still doesn't want to come out.

I think I know what it is. I'm sure he's okay, and he's bound to come out sooner or later. Fairy boy may be as stoic as they come, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to say, "Your loss hurts you… as much as my loss is to me."'

--

'33rd Entry,

Goddess! I'm filling these pages very fast! I guess Dad knew what he was thinking when he gave me this. I looked back, seeing all my writings. How this happened and that, what happened in this place, what went on that day… I hate to say this, but I think I was wrong when I said my life wasn't exciting. More exciting than Princess Zelda's, no doubt. Fate sure won't stop providing me with stuff to write about everyday. I wonder if I should take a break from my farm work and write down an autobiography when my role as heroine is over… Well, I think I won't be able to spend that much time, nor will I have the willpower to do it. I should ask a freelancing writer sometime. Then again, maybe I should just use my diary. It provides enough of my life as it is, the majority of it my adventure.

But enough of that. I have to get this out. I have to.

I took a nap moments ago and had a strange dream… No, it was freaky. It wasn't about Mom. It was… something terrible, not threatening, but it gave me something to think about. I never thought it would haunt me again, but it did.

**The book**. Yeah, it's back, and it rears its ugliest head I've ever seen.

Oh, goddess, the damn **book**! It literally left a scar in my brain.

I don't want to write it down, but I want to relieve this stress on my mind.

I do want to swear an oath to myself, however. Here goes: Under any circumstance, REMOVE THIS PAGE when I decide to show my diary to people.

Okay… I think I'll be okay.

The dream… I hope I can write this without flinching. Navi's here, helping me get through this. Okay, the dream… I was walking through a forest, Kokiri Forest, I think. I spotted Link's house and suddenly I had an overwhelming urge, an urge that I had never experienced before and one that I found uncomfortably satisfying. Navi says its… my sexual drive.

Now, I know that if anybody is reading this, which is impossible since I plan to burn this page anyway… If anybody is reading this, then he or she, hopefully a she, will guess that this is a dream portraying my… sexual fantasy. I wouldn't dare tell anybody about a sexual dream, but this one was so… wrong that I must write it to feel less guilty of myself.

Yes… Link… is the target of my… fantasy. I couldn't control myself in the dream. No, really, I couldn't, and everything I normally do is under my will. Once you're hooked onto a… voluptuous desire for a person, it's difficult to stop. Unable to, I got up to Link's house. We said our hellos, and fairy boy went off to clean up. There I felt a bolt from my sexuality. Source? Link's… butt. At first I did some playful poking… Okay, Navi, it's not playful, then. I went almost blank after poking. Navi says I put my arms on Link's chest, making me wince at the thought. But there was more, I'm afraid. After Link noticed that act and demanded why I was doing it, I… I charged, if I could say that. I… handled… his rear. Goddess, I hate that feeling I got from doing that. But I got worse. I did the unthinkable. I did it for pleasure, and from thinking it over, Link's appalling.

I… I… forced him to… squeeze my…

I can say it… Get it out of my system…

I forced Link to squeeze my breast…

Divine Trinity, please forgive me for doing so! I was under temptation, the same damn temptation that rewarded me with awful enjoyment! The enjoyment… that came with that act. Link could not do a thing; he's an innocent person, and I took advantage and kept my hold. I did more, I felt more of the revolting feeling that I wanted, that I horribly wanted. He didn't feel what I felt, so why did I kept going? Why did I want to feel more pleasure with him? I don't know, I was so lost in the amative world that I could not feel guilty of what I have done. I went on; I wanted more. I wanted Link to feel what I felt, so I let my hand grope around his manhood. So sick I'm feeling right now knowing I did that to him, grabbing his private parts. I don't want to… detail what I felt. All I know is, it was all part to induce upon me more intolerable pleasure.

I couldn't stop. I wanted more. And poor Link was feeding me my sexual desire. I burst from waiting. I threw him on his bed and… and I couldn't. I couldn't wait. I took off my clothes and got on top of him, doing the same. Removing his own. Us, me and Link, naked. I wanted him. Badly. I… I kissed his neck, tongue on them. I heard myself moan, I heard Link do the opposite, almost crying. I quieted his mouth with my own, slipping my tongue and caressing his own. Then, it all happened. My mind became blinded while I let Link in me. Blinded… So much pleasure that I repulsed so… So much sexual power going through me I became blinded, deaf, numb, whatever one can call ailments… I lost my physical "innocence," if you could call it, to endure this tremendous ecstasy… But, it wasn't over; it was only the beginning. I felt the gratification to me growing; I wanted more. I needed more. I… did more. I wanted so much of the pleasure to build in me, to reach something above when it increases enough. I wanted my… my…

No, I cannot write anymore. It's too much for me. But it happened. Even if it was a dream, it felt as real as it is described in the **book**. Oh, but Navi insists that I must in order to alleviate my imaginary sin. I suppose she's right… for this does make me feel less woeful.

I wanted, and I received. It was but a dream, but the goddesses blessed, or rather cursed this phantasm to be as real as it is in reality. I had it, for a moment, I had been given my peak of my pleasure at my request. Link was… only the medium for me to have it. My moment in sinful paradise… Indescribable. Too much of the sexual enjoyment from my excitement, though it also didn't feel too much at all… Because of this, I cannot write how it felt to have it… It was as if all the pent up energy I have Link gave me exploded into an instant of everything. I moaned, no, in fact, screamed like never before, I felt as such as only the raunchy would experience. I was tired from "bouncing" on my… my friend, but I moaned, shuddered, panted… like heaven would allow. Link, my loved, had given me… my first taste of the highest form of delectation. I soon felt after his own, forced delectation spurting into me, inciting my pleasure to stay a little longer. Now to me, it felt sick to have him do that to me. Felt wrong… to feel that…

I loathe my receiving, and how I did it to obtain it.

No, I did not feel any fault at all… yet. I haven't seen Link's face; I was too immersed in my thoughts to see. But soon, I did. I saw his countenance, and that brought upon me unbearable shock. Sadness, broken, betrayed, despair were written on my friend's face. But worst of all… no more of his innocence were left in his eyes. The way his aquamarine eyes shine was gone. The deep boyish expression was no longer to be seen. No more… was his purity I loved so. Only tears displaying his destroyed world… His torn expression of what I have done. Only then did I realize I did wrong, a serious one unlike that in my or his life. I did wrong not only to myself, but to my close companion. I clouded our virtues that our childhood lived by. I did something both of us would never dream about.

I committed a crime that, if it were real, would have completely ended my relationship with Link.

I…

I-I…

I… I raped him…

I raped… Link…

I deflorated my one, true friend…

Goddess… what have I done…?

I woke up very ghastly, my body sweating profusely. I went over my dream, reminding myself that it was not real, that I really didn't rape Link. I then noticed that Navi was there, sitting still on my night table. She simply looked at me and said, "Unforgivable." No doubt came into my mind that she admitted herself into my dream, or my nightmare. "Malon… what you did to… what you did… to him…" She could not say anymore. She knew as much as I did. What I have done to Link.

I cried. What have I done, I told myself again. But… it was just a dream… but still, I perpetrated one of the ultimate wrongness I could ever do to the person most close to me…

It was short, however. I heard a knock on my door, and I immediately disposed my tears of recognition. I called the person to come in, and to my surprise, fairy boy stepped in.

Of course he didn't know… Fortunate left me with at least that much. Link smiled at me when he walked over. All he said was, "Do you know where Epona's brush is?" I pointed to the inside of my drawer.

"Thanks."

"Link…" I said his name.

"Yeah, Mal?"

"I… I'm… I'm glad you're… fine today."

He laughs, a laughter that still has that tone of his boyhood. "Well, yes, I'm fine. It's a good day, isn't it?"

"Um… I… I'm just glad."

Fairy boy looked at me, staring so sweetly into my eyes. "This wouldn't be another attempt to ask me if I'm ready?"

Oh, no. Not only would our friendship die if the dream ever occurred in reality, but… my hope for our love would go, too. "No… No, it isn't… fairy boy."

"Huh… Well, can't keep your horse waiting." He's about to leave, causing me to rebuild my guilt.

"Wait!"

"Hmm? What is it, Mal?"

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want to be left alone moping about this heavy qualm on my conscience. "Well… um… um…"

"You sure are stuttering… Almost like an adult."

"… H-Huh?"

"Well, that's okay. I understand. It's about your mother, right? I know how adults are. Sometimes a great thing happens to them and they suddenly go speechless, thinking about it." He shrugs at me. "Especially if it deals with their life. But we should expect that, right? There're going to be times where we can't find words to say what we feel."

"Y… Y-Yeah." I hoped Mom never saw that dream, but my guts told me it's utterly impossible.

"But you know… sometimes I do miss the days when we were kids, not caring much about the grown-up world. Days where greed, power, and desire weren't such a heavy thing on our minds."

Oh, Link… Desire is now doing hell upon my mind. "I… I miss them, too." If only… If only I could have back my childhood years… then this wouldn't be such a problem, no, a burden on myself right now.

He sighs, obviously replaying back his memories. "I'll see you at dinner, okay Malon?"

"I'll… I'll see ya later then, Link."

Link's then gone behind my door. He's too innocent. I'll… I'll never do anything that'll take it away. Never. Navi told me once he had the same dream, that it was connected by the divinities. Right down to where he's the one receiving my asking for my pleasure. That's enough to convince me he's a good person, where I wasn't. I'll… I'll do my best… to be like him. Never take away his innocence. He did the same for me… I have to repay him.

Goddess… I'm getting emotional, am I? I should snap out of it before going down to dinner. But… I feel better letting this out. I'll tear this page out… but I'm not going to burn it. I'll keep it… as a reminder of all the things I've felt today, and of the things I'm going to uphold.

Link… Sometimes I wish there were more people like you. Sometimes I wish I, better yet, we haven't read that **book**. Sometimes I wish… we could keep our childhood…

I never did like growing up.'

--

'35th Entry,

Rumor has it something strange is going on in Kakariko Village, and so tomorrow Navi, Link, and I will head out to check the place. The residences claim that the Well in the village center is emitting strange noises, not to mention a little quake every now and then around the area. There are some of those dark, dusty clouds in the sky, too. Also, people sensitive to magic are feeling woozy at the Well, and at the Graveyard, it seems. All of this seems too coincidental as natural disturbances, no?

The Heroine of Time is known to use her bow and arrows to get things done, but I decided to break the rule and take along something else: a pitchfork. Everybody almost laughed when I said I was bringing this tool along, but at least I told them it could kill. Dad approved eventually, saying that a melee weapon isn't a bad idea to take along. Navi also agreed; the pitchfork is an improvement over my usual arms of Deku Sticks. It's much harder to break, and I can spike things when I need to. Link suggested that I take along a spade instead, but I rather like something long and pointy, like a spear. I'm not real fond of slashing up close. I'm also taking the Mirror Shield just in case. Fairy boy asked to use it during the trip, but how could I not refuse knowing that he's so proudly happy with his Longshot and the other things he have?

Just the other day, a traveler shrouded in a black cloak came by, asking for asylum. He was a little torn in his garments, and so we brought him in. We gave him care, and he mumbled about something when we gave him some food. Link talked to him soon after and recalled that the drifter only said, "You need not know who I am. I come from another land, and I came only to seek out… certain people."

We didn't ask for any more, but strangely, the traveler vanished after we left him alone for several minutes. Link and Navi have a bad feeling about him, and so do I. Other than what the man spoke of, the only thing that differed him from any other cloaked wanderer is that he wore a curious pendant. It was a greenish blue crystal, encasing a slender dragon figurine inside. The dragon had its eyes closed, which sort of nerved me since figurines or models of any creature or Hylian do not have closed eyes. He's deceitful, we can tell, yet I don't doubt that he's from a place outside of Hyrule.

Mr. Ingo and Dad dismissed it as he needed to go somewhere in a hurry. We, the three of us saving Hyrule, go with what I believe. Who was he…? Was he a spy? Or a prophet? Or maybe an envoy…? Who are these 'certain people' he's searching for…?

Link, Navi, and I can feel it; something bad is coming… somewhere in the distant future, maybe? Something bad, that's all we know… Maybe it has to do with Mom's foretelling of my future…'

--

'36th Entry,

Sorry, but I couldn't sleep again tonight. Not only did Mom's death come up again, but I'm horribly stiff for when we head out to Kakariko. Maybe this is telling me that it won't be long before the Shadow Temple comes around. I only have the faintest idea of what it's going to be. House of the dead… Isn't it obvious? I always never did like dealing with the undead. I'm sorry, but my adventures in the Kakariko cemetery and in the Well do not support going back to face another ReDead. And is it just me, or does Kakariko Village seem to be the source of all undead activities nowadays? I swear, I think there's an occult of necromancy going on in the place… I never did like my experiences with the living dead… But, with Link, I came out fine. It shouldn't be so scary, this temple. I have fairy boy with me, and besides, if he can take it, so can I.

There's really more to this entry than that. This nightmare has become so realistic that I woke up when Mom breathed her last words to me. I cried again, but it hurt so much this time. I felt really scared and lonely. I wanted some company, but I didn't want to wake up anybody. Not even Link, because I wanted him to have some rest. I couldn't go back to sleep, not like this. I didn't want to have Mom dying in my thoughts. I wanted to remember her without her death. I wanted to remember the good old days where we used to play and I felt loved in my heart. I just… wanted to have Mom back…

So, I went to the paddock. I felt like singing. I felt like singing mom's song again. Epona's Song. I never will forget it. It always brings me closer to Mom, even if she's not around. I sang, I sang all my memories back. It's all back, I felt lonely no more. I thought of everything, everything good that happened in my life. I put them together; I strung all of them together with Epona's Song. The perfect wish. My perfect wish. The scene that I wanted.

Me, Dad, Epona, Navi, Link, Mr. Ingo (Yes, even him)… and Mom living in Lon Lon Ranch all together. That's what I wanted. It's easy to say I'll never get lonely again, yes?

But it'll never happen. Mr. Ingo is thinking about changing jobs now that I suggested to him that he could be a great cook. At least he'll be happier if he ever decided to become an apprentice chef… cooking in the kitchens of Hyrule Castle! After all, when Hyrule is saved, our royalties will be short of vassals and servants. Dad is gearing himself to his new hard work ethic, and I rarely ever get a chance to talk to him except during eating hours. Navi, Epona, Link, and I will be pressed with quests that Mom told me. And Mom… Well, all part of why not all of us can ever be together here at my home.

I felt sad knowing that.

At least, I still won't be lonely. Well, sort of. I won't be on the ranch with Dad sometimes, and Mr. Ingo will be cooking up chefs d'oeuvre for Princess Zelda if she's ever found. All I'll have if I'm ever gone will be Link, Navi, and Epona…

What a crew if we ever went somewhere. A knight in a green tunic and a farm girl sitting on a turbulent horse with a fairy hovering above. We would look so strange, especially if we went to any place outside of Hyrule.

But, it'll be a fun kind of crew. All the things we share, all the things we'll talk, and then, all the things we'll do… Everybody will remember us for those. Everywhere we go, we'll do something, leaving a mark of ourselves behind. An ideal group of adventurers.

Maybe I should give this company a name. Hyrulean Heroes? The Adventurers? Or the Wanderers of Living Myth? I know, how about… the Legend of Zelda? All of us will be part of this great legend by the time we save Hyrule, and Princess Zelda, assuming she's still alive, is the only Royal Family member that will rule Hyrule at our time. Makes sense, doesn't it? It sounds rounded overall. Where me, Link, Navi, and Epona go, we'll be known as the Legend of Zelda. Short, catchy, and means a lot.

If only Mom could be here instead of above to see us become this. At least she knows. That's all that matters right now.

I didn't stop imagining, because I didn't want to stop singing. All of us here. The Legend of Zelda traveling around the world. I didn't want to feel lonely. I kept singing. All the times flooded back to me. Things like knowing I'm the Heroine of Time. Or when I talked to Mom in my… better dreams. Or when… I first fell in love. I know, I know, anybody would probably say, "Oh, no, here we go again. I'll be more than happy to listen to you say how much you love Link." I don't really need to restate everything about that, do I? Let's just say I feel great every time I'm around him.

Well… maybe I'll write one more thing about him before trying to go back to sleep. Again, writing it out instead of keeping it in is kind of healthy, in some ways. It's very, very recent, too. How recent? Several moments ago. I was singing, remember? I didn't know when it happened, but it did. I was still imagining when I heard his ocarina slowly playing in tune with my singing. It was so gradual that I didn't realize it until I repeated Epona's Song again. I turned around, and found him so close to me, so close I almost asked myself how did he get so close without me feeling his presence? He showed me a small smile, and asked,

"Do you… want me to keep you company… while you sing your mother's song?"

My heart melted when I heard that. "Yes… Yes, I do, fairy boy."

"Then I'll play along… to make sure… you're not alone."

Oh, you kind, sweet… you. Link… you heard me singing, and you knew I would enjoy you being around… I was so happy. I'm still happy. You take so much out of your way… just to make sure I'm not alone. There's no less of myself to say that I'm truly… truly happy with you, Link. I'll never stop… I'll never stop singing… for us, fairy boy… I'll never stop… loving you, Link… The song… My mother's song… I'll dedicated it to everybody close to me… I dedicated it to remind me of Mom… But now, hearing you play along with me… even right now… I'll… I'll dedicate it… I'll mostly dedicate it… to us… Link… My mother's song… will be dedicated to us…

Epona Epona soba ni oide

Futari de ireba sabishiku nan ka nai

Dakara Epona koko ni ite

Omae dake o mamotte ageru

Koushite iru to omoi dasu

Ano hi no yoake

Tsuki ga shizumi taiyou to

Omae ga umareta

Epona Epona soba ni oide

Futari de ireba kanashiku nan ka nai

Dakara Epona koko ni ite

Watashi no uta o kiite ite ne

Tu lu lu…

Tu lu lu…

Tu lu lu, lu luu…

Koushite iru to omoi dasu

Ano koro no koto

Omae no tame ni kaazan ga

Tsukutta kono uta

Tu lu lu…

Tu lu lu…

Tu lu lu, lu luu…

Futari de ireba kanashiku nan ka nai

Tu lu lu…

Tu lu lu…

Tu lu lu, lu luu…

Wasurenai demo kono uta

Kono uta...

Mom wouldn't mind. I think she would be more than happy to let me do this… Her song… I know she wants me… to be happy, too.

I'll… sing it. I'll sing it… so that… you, Link… will always be… in my heart… Because… you… never leave my heart… Epona no Uta… I'll always sing it… for everybody… for us… and for you, fairy boy.

I'll always sing Epona no Uta… for you, Link.

Epona no Uta…

I'll always sing it…'


	62. Nocturne of Shadow, Part 1

_**A/N: **__**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 62- Nocturne of Shadow, Part 1**

**Kakariko Village; Day**

_I must… I must be free… I must… find… a body… to free… my shadow…_

"Hey, Joey!" a kid, no more than ten, calls to his friend. Joey hears his buddy, running over to him standing by the Well.

"What, Donote?"

"I feel like doin' a dare!" Donote peers down the Well. "I heard the old man's well is haunted!"

"That's because it is haunted, Donote!" Joey corrects. "You haven't heard all those creepy sounds coming out of this thing?"

"Joey, I dare ya! I dare you to go down this Well and stay there for five minutes, touching Impa's seal!"

"I ain't crazy enough to do that!"

"Do it!" Donote smirks at his friend. "Or else I'll tell my older sister you have a crush on her!"

"I DON'T have a crush on her!"

"Whatever! I always see you staring at her whenever she's around!"

"Stupid! I was staring at your little sister!"

"You got a crush on my little sister?"

"No!" The young boy starts to blush. "I… I don't!"

"I'll tell her! I'll tell her if you don't go down this Well!"

"… Fine! Whatever! I'll go down there!"

Joey pauses as he begins his descent, then urges his limps to keep his body going downward. His whim to make his climb a long one ends in a shortened version; the dry, crispy bottom cradles his feet in what he felt to be mere seconds. Turning around, he faces the dull, gray wall that seems to be a concrete rendering of a Skulltula's ball of web, and probably with respect to odor, too. The smell provides the sudden cold air around him, cold and dry. He emanates a shudder, flashing back a memory where he was challenged also by Donote to enter the House of Skulltula and stay in the center of the building for a while. He encountered the main resident there, terrifying the daylight out of him with his ghastly appearance. Even though he faintly remembered that the Skulltulas of the house were actually a cursed family, he still would never go into their home again. His horror is brought about again whenever a spider lazily crosses his view. He always freaked at their presences, giving his friends, especially Donote, a good laugh. They already moved on to fishing fakes of these arachnids in front of his face. They even go so far as to put these rubbery objects in his personal things behind his back. Donote, especially him, always seem to be the one leading everybody to scare the wits out of him, whether it be spiders in his underwear, or daring him to do these outrageous acts.

"After this, I ain't going to do his stupid dares anymore," Joey said to himself. "If he wants to see them, then he'll have to do it himself. He's just nothing but a pushover, all talk and no action."

The boy steadily moves forward and places his hand on the seal, a seal created by the great Impa to lock in the evil that walks the shadows of the Well's interior. He remembered it so well, for he was one of the audiences that saw the Sheikah concoct the enchantment. He remembered the Kakariko citizens murmuring about a monster that escaped the clutches of hell, and that it planned to reenter the world of the living via the Well that one of the prosperous had haunted. That is, until Impa ruined its aim with her spell. The Well is deep enough to reach the border of the underworld, and so it provided the best gateway to the overworld. He didn't realize until later that the Shadow Temple was holy, so it could not serve as a portal. However, one had spoken that it does source one of the few flows of darkness into Hyrule, so it's a haven for a creature such as the one trapped in the Well. Until then, Impa guards the temple from entrance, but she has been long since missing ever since she entered for an investigation.

But that's long past. The evil is sealed in the Well, and it could not get out.

Unless Ganondorf, maddened by the progress of the Heroes of Time, has decided to intervene to halt their awakening of the Shadow Sage. And he schemes to lend the sealed phantom enough power to break into the light of Hyrule. All the darkness needs now is a body to transfuse through, one that is in contact with the barrier. Then it can traverse the land above, contaminating whatever is shining light to suit itself with an environment where the shadows swallow all.

And this boy shall yield the egress it needs.

"Is this enough?" Joey shouts to his companion above.

"It's only been three minutes!"

He groans as he glances back at his hand. Two more minutes until he can climb out of this morbid hole. He taps an echoing rhythm while fixing his eyes on a freckle on his index finger.

"A freckle?" Joey squints to view it closer. "I don't remember having a freckle there… Don't remember having a freckle that black either…"

He suddenly gasps and his eyes grow wide as the speck enlarges in a rapid pace. It spreads quickly from the origin until Joey's whole hand is devoured by an oily black color. He tries to pull away, but to his shock, his hand remains stuck against the seal, which now is succumbing to the same, adulterating hue that is manifesting. He looks on at his arm, channeling the darkness from his hand to his body. Everything below his neck disappears under the veil of black, and he fears the cloak will soon cover his head. In his terrified state, he hears a low, but loud moan, one of impure sound. Joey's eyes bring him to the seal again, this time having more than the swarthy color. An eye, immense in size, gazes intently back at him. Its redness, along with its strangely patterned, orange pupil, seem to hold a life in them, yet at the same time, disposes any thought of a living beholder.

_The world… The world will… never… shine again… You… You shall be… lost… from your light…_

As its dark composition consumes the boy's head, Joey's scream blasts through the Well, signifying the people of Kakariko that the evil of the dead has risen from its grave.

--

**Hyrule Field**

"Aw, darn it!" Malon grumbles as she scours through her pack. "I forgot to pack in our lunch!"

"Again?" Link rolls his eyes. "Isn't that the third time you've forgotten?"

"Aw, shut up." The redhead secures her inventory away. "Looks like we'll hafta eat in a pub again…"

"It better not be Johnny's Cabin again," the young man in green said as he ambulates up the stairway into Kakariko Village. "His food was… repugnant."

"I didn't choose that place, you did!" Malon retorts as she follows.

"Well, remind me to avoid that place next time."

"I know a good place: Rolante's Wing. It's a pretty friendly place, and it serves good food."

"Okay, Rolante's Wing, it is."

**Kakariko Village**

"Hey… Something's wrong here."

"I think I can see that clearly, fairy boy."

A fire has started out in the village and is incinerating almost half of the settlement's buildings, mostly those near the center. Smoke is choking the air, and it doesn't help to know that villagers are running around screaming instead of dousing out the problem.

"C'mon!" Malon dashes ahead. "We hafta help them!"

Link is about to chivy when Navi fazes out and stops in her tracks. "Navi?"

"Oh, goddess… Oh, my goddess…" The fairy shirks her movements, then droops. Her breathing quivers as she tries to flutter again.

"Navi, what's wrong!" He settles her onto his hands.

"No…" she utters. "I… I don't… I don't want to… go back…"

"Go back? Go back to where?"

"The… The… The darkness… The… The… sh… shadows…"

"What?"

"No!" his fairy cries shrilly. "Take me away! Take me away! Away to anywhere! Anywhere… but here…!"

"Navi, why? What about the shadows?"

"I… I don't… I don't want to… face them… Take me away… Link… Take me… away… Please… don't let me… go back…" She still quavers in his hands.

"Goddess, your past…" Link glimpses up, still seeing the flames scorch away into the households of Kakariko. "Navi…"

"Link… please… don't… don't let me… don't let me go back… Pro… Protect me… Protect me, Link… I… I don't want to go back…"

"Navi…" He looks back down at her, still shaking. "I promise I won't let you go back. I'll protect you… from the darkness." Holding her close, he runs up to where Malon is, standing near the Well with a person too familiar to him. "Sheik?" They both stand with their eyes locked onto the Well. "What the…? What's going on?"

When they both didn't answer, doubts and fears begin to surface in Link. "Mal, what's going on? Why are you two… standing here… like… you've… done this…? Someone answer me! Sheik! What's happening? Did you do this?"

Without turning around, the Sheikah replies imperatively, "Get back, Link…"

"What?"

"It's coming…"

"What's coming?"

Malon turns to face him. "Link, we have to get back! Sheik can take care of this!"

"What's going on, Malon?"

"… Look." She points at the structure. "… Look in the Well…"

Peering inside, Link cannot see anything down there, for there is nothing but blackness infesting the bottom. However, something red flashes through the endless ebony, startling him back. "Wha… What is that!"

"A creature…" Sheik explains. "An unspeakable spirit from the depths of legends that had remained dormant in this Well for years… waiting… biding for the right time to awaken…"

"Let's stop it, then!"

"We cannot… It has taken hostage an innocent."

"Where?"

"In its hold down there. A boy… Not even an adult yet…"

"Well, what can we do?"

"We must… meet its demands."

"… Which is?"

"Its liberty. Its freedom to spread its pollution. Its power to ravage all… in its absolute darkness…"

"Link!" Malon grabs him by the arm. "We hafta go!"

"But…" Link almost resists, "we can't just leave Sheik by himself to… to fight off this… thing!"

"Link, it's okay! He can take care of himself!"

The Heroes of Time almost head down the stairs away from the Well when suddenly Navi stops shuddering in Link's hand. "It is time," she declares.

"Time?"

The ground quickly follows to shake underneath them. The large stocks overlooking the Well groan as they are slowly pulled from the earth. Once out, the frame flies upward into the sky, spinning around until it flimsily lands next to the stairs.

"Oh, damn…" the redhead comments.

"What… What is this…?" Link asks in awe, then notices that the dusty clouds above are starting to pour heavily.

Navi abruptly emits a loud gasp, then announce, "The embodiment of darkness… has come."

The air hastily freezes as if warmth is being sucked dry. A presence of powerful, terrifying energy lurches into the atmosphere, its location coming from within the Well. An invisible projection of itself arrives, exiting its prison and meeting its opposition. Sheik, unable to discern where the creature is, braces himself in defense, causing the Heroes of Time to look back at the trepidation. The Sheikah suddenly is flown off his feet, tightening and groaning to what looks like a clamp over himself.

"Sheik!" they both cry.

After waving its adversary around to inflict pain, it throws Sheik away. He yells while soaring, and groans again when he lands a sickening fall behind the stairs. Malon and Link take off after, kneeling down to him to check his injuries. All the while, the monster inside the Well buys this time to slip away. Its swarthy mass rides the surface of the overworld, shifting over dirt and brick alike as it explores the place it so long desire to infect.

"Damn it!" Link stands up, his eyes following the creature moving like water around the village. "Mal, hold Navi for me."

"What… What are you gonna do, Link?" she asks while taking the unconscious fairy into her aid.

"Going to see…" He pulls out his armaments, "how tough this thing really is."

"What? No, Link!"

The hero takes a few steps forward, never leaving his gaze on the fleeting shadow. As soon as he becomes aware of its path heading towards him, he puts his shield up and begins charging up the Master Sword.

_Let's see it take on my Spin Attack!_

"Uhh…" Sheik, grasping onto awareness, quickly puts a hand up. "Link, no!"

Link opens his mouth, breathing out his battle cry as he prepares to assail this monstrosity. Just when he is about to release his energy concentrated in the sword, the shadow's celerity suddenly increases. Before he even realizes it, Link's vision is darkened to a pitch-black and everything has gone cold as well as his body. He's not numb however, as excruciating pain bend and break his body at the monster's will. He cries in this harrowing seizure, unable to move or even see. All he can feel is an ineffable torment beyond that he has ever felt. Soon, he cannot hear anything, not Malon's scream, not Sheik's struggle, not even the individual raindrops crashing onto the land. He couldn't even hear his own voice yelling anymore. At these points, Link finally loses his hold on his consciousness.

--

_Night; Wolf cry_

_The darkness… Ha ha ha… I thought you could handle it…_

_What…? _Link replies. _Who… Who are you…?_

_Forgotten me so soon, have you?_

A sting abruptly sends a remembrance back into his mind. _You're… You're my dark side!_

_Correct. I see you haven't at least gotten any dumber._

… _What do you want?_ he asks irritatingly, with a tone of defense.

_Eh, to carry on my punishment._

_Punishment?_

_You know, I tried to take over you?_

_But… I defeated you… right?_

_Yeah… so, for failing my chance to dominating you, I have to make up by doing this retribution._

_But isn't going away punishment enough?_

_Not really… I may have forgotten to tell you this, but without your dark side, what would the light side be, hmm?_

_Uh… good?_

_I stand corrected again. I guess I should expect that from you._

_Just get on with the point._

_Even though dark and light cannot mix, we cannot… separate, if you can say that. It's kind of like a scale. The two elements have to be equal, one cannot outweigh the other._

… _Or?_

_The side that comes out on top will consume you, and you'll lose your conscience. Can't see what's right or wrong anymore… Can you imagine Rauru, the Sage of Light, going around Hyrule on a rampage? Whatever seems to be a hint of darkness, he will destroy. That's why even he, guardian of the light, needs darkness within himself to 'settle' his internal disputes. We all need darkness to counter the light, and vice versa._

_So… Ganondorf…_

_Oh, yes. I'm afraid he shut out his light side. See? He's now a madman, trying to diminish any hope from light. There's balance in everything, my light side. Even light… needs darkness…_

_But what about you? Why did you try to spread nothing but darkness in me the time before?_

_Because… you nor your light side will exist, so there's no problem, is there?_

_What?_

_You are a beholder of light and darkness, and only you will go insane if one outdoes the other. I'm not the beholder, am I? So, I won't go crazy… Well, maybe if I see any light around. It's so simple, I can't believe even YOU can't understand this._

_Well, all I want to do is stick to my light side, so I don't care about it._

_Ha ha… Suit yourself._

_Now… what is this punishment you were talking about?_

_Oh, let's just say the goddesses have mercy on me, since I'm YOUR dark side. All I have to do is to guide you and your pretty, little friend around the Shadow Temple until you awaken the Shadow Sage. Then, I'm clean._

_Is that so…? You're not going to deceive us or anything, are you?_

_Ha ha ha, if I did, then I get an eternity of torment in hell, all sponsored by the great Divine Trinity themselves._

_Oh… That's pretty bad._

_I really don't have a choice. I'm still trapped in this corner that you put me in, and I'm being threatened by divinities._

_You know… I think I'm starting to pity you._

_Don't make me laugh. In this world, we, the people of the shadows, always get the crappy treatment. Nobody pities the darkness. It's all about the light. Yeah… Oh, look! There's light! Let's praise it like it's the ruler of us all!_

_Well… then why can't I change it a little bit and feel sorry for you?_

_Because… you won't._

_What do you mean I won't?_

_As you said before, you would rather stick to your light side. That's enough to tell me._

_Just because I said that doesn't mean I don't feel sympathetic for you. I mean, I believe that nobody should suffer, unless it's written by Fate for one to die without compassion. I see you, and I hear what you've been through, and what situation you're in. Don't I at least have the right to commiserate?_

… _Shut up. You and your stupid morality…_

_Fine, but I still will be able to pity no matter what you say._

_Aw, boo-hoo. You're making me cry. A person who cares about his dark side. He doesn't want to surrender to it, yet he feels sorry for his darkness for going through this much… You jackass. You're the sorriest guy I've ever seen in this damn world._

_So, you're admitting that you want me to care?_

_Shut the hell up. Just get this temple over with so I can rest easily without the goddesses watching my back._

"Hey, I think he's coming around!"

"Sure looks like it."

Link finds his lungs taking in a deep amount of air, then releasing them. He opens his eyes midway, seeing Malon's body sitting on a bed he's laying in. What almost starts him is another figure, seating herself on the other side. He fully lifts his eyelids to find his comrade on the right. On the left, however, a girl, guessed to be his age, looks at Link with curious, hazel eyes. Her loose, sepia clothing of worn nature suggests she's a bartender of sorts. Her smooth, straight hair shimmers in a color of green, slightly deeper than Link's tunic. Held back by a relaxed ponytail, the girl's head is covered with a small kerchief.

"How ya doing, fairy boy?" Malon asks.

He isn't aware of the burning pain all over his body until he tries to sit up. "Urgh…"

"Hey, hon." The girl pushes him softly back on the bed by his shoulder. "I think a beatin' like that needs more rest, doncha say?"

"Ugh…" Link lies back, then takes in his surroundings. A rather comfy bed is supporting him in a room that almost represents one provided by an inn. A two bedroom, with a black stove near the door and a candle on the nearest night table that seems fresh. A window notifies Link that it's still pouring heavily. It also shows he has long been unconscious, for it discloses dusk giving away to night. "How long… How long was I…?"

"About six to seven hours," Malon grimly answers.

"What… What happened when… that thing got me?"

"It…" The redhead's lowers her face. "It… got all over you, Link. Your whole body… was covered by it. You were screaming… and weltering in pain… I… I didn't know what to do. I panicked… screaming while you were getting hurt… Sheik… He came up… and he drove the monster away."

"Oh…"

"He disappeared chasing after the monster, to the Graveyard. I didn't know what to do, we didn't have any medical supplies, and I called for help. And…" She looks up to the girl on the opposite side, "luckily, she came along."

"How're you doing?" the girl speaks. "The name's Julie."

"She owns Rolante's Wing!" Malon smiles. "Ain't that lucky?"

"Sure is…" Link replies. "Thank you for your help."

"Aw, there's nothin' to it, sugar. I saw what 'appened, and I can't leave ya be like that."

"Well, thank you, Julie."

"Ya welcome." She stands up and paces over to the night table, where sits a bowl of water and a washcloth nearby.

"Where's Sheik?"

"I haven't heard from him after we got here," Malon answers.

"You don't think he…?"

"I don't know, but I hope not." She then heads for the door. "Um… I'm gonna go outside to check things. The rain took care of the fire, but there're still problems. This monster is about and it's frightening the villagers. I need to assure them everything's okay."

"All right… Wait. Malon, where's Navi?"

"Oh, she's in your hat on the table. She's still unconscious, though. I'm worried about her. I think the darkness swarming this area is making her sick."

Link glimpses at his limp hat on the table, seeing a bright bulge in the middle. "Navi…"

"I think she's gonna be okay, Link. It's just… this temple is not suited out for her."

He sighs. "The goddesses bless her…"

"Yeah… I'll be back up soon, okay?"

"Okay."

The redhead is soon gone behind the door, leaving Link alone with Julie. The bartender wrings the cloth to remove excess water, then walks over and sits on his bed again. "So… you're Link, are ya?" she questions while dabbing his temple.

"Yes."

"Hmm…Ya must be brave to take on that thing, hon."

"Well, I… It's… It's nothing…"

"Aw, you're a cutie pie, doncha know that?" The cloth slips down to his cheek. "Strong, courageous, modest… You sure are a man, sugar."

"Uh…" Compliments aren't exactly Link's strong points. "I… I… I-I guess…"

"Mmm… Lotta gals would chase ya, sugar. They 'mire a man like you…"

"I… I'm not… really…"

"You're… handsome… I think they won't chase ya if ya aren't…"

The barrier holding back his redness fails and Link's cheeks blush pinkly. "H… H-Handsome?"

"Mmm-hmm…" She guides the wet cloth around his neck, causing him to go redder. "Say… I'm… interested… in courageous men…"

"C-Courageous… men?"

Julie leans in close to his face. "Uh-huh, cutie."

Link can't even think if he should say more or not. "Th… That's… That's n-nice…" he replies without a thought.

"Oooh…" Her head shifts a little, which causes her green ponytail to fall onto Link's neck. Stimulating a nerve, he tenses as the silky hair, instead of tickling, caresses his skin. "Well… you're one of those… men I'm lookin' for…"

"Wh… Wha… Wh… Wh-h-hat?"

"Is 'at friend of yours… really a friend?"

"Uhhh… Uhhhhhhhhh…"

"Oh, she just is, ain't she?" Julie giggles. "Tell me… Linky pie, do you think… I'm pretty?"

"W-Well… y-y-yes…" It's undeniable; the Hero of Time cannot tell lies to such people.

"Aw, you sweetie… So… do ya like me?"

_Aw, damn!_ Link remains silent, although his face could not hide much of anything.

"Well, sugar… I like ya…"

For a moment, Julie gazes at Link's sapphire eyes with a thirst in her brown-colored own. In the hero's mind, nothing is working; everything has degraded to blank all except for the sentence, "Aw, damn!"

"Hey, Linky…" the greenhead said, then a hand of hers begins touching Link's chest. "Do ya believe in… love at first sight?"

_Oh, no…_ "Julie… I…"

"I really like ya, sugar… Hee hee…"

"Uh… I… I… I like… you, too… b-but… I…"

"You… what, cutie pie?"

"I… I…" _Damn it, why can't I say it!_

"Ya like me, too… That's right… We like each other… Can't leave that be, can we?"

_DAMN IT! _"Julie, please, I… I just…"

"Link… Shh…" Julie places a finger on his lips. Link could not fight back; what would that show of him if he does? Honestly, he wishes he did when Julie inclines more, wanting her lips on his. He could feel it, her breath of gentle strawberries cosseting his lips and filling up his insides rather pleasantly. Almost there, she wants to show her amativeness in Link's spirit, and he is lying there as if his world is about to come crashing down. "… Link…"

"Hey, fairy boy," Malon's voice breaks the atmosphere above the two. She opens the door, entering the room. "Sheik just came back and…" the redhead pauses, obviously noticing how close the barmaid is to her friend, especially by countenance.

Another conflict comes into Link's mind: Should he be happy she's here to save him, or should he be scared stiff that she's going to go berserk at him?

"Link…? Julie…?" Something twitches in Malon's forehead.

"Oh, Malon!" Julie quickly stands up, almost spilling her washbowl. "I was just givin' this here friend of yours a wash up."

"Uh… huh." The heroine's blue eyes narrow.

"Are ya back so soon?"

"Yeah… a friend of mine and Link's is here…"

"Okay…" A sort of innocent smile lightly appears, almost more self-conscious than directed towards Malon and Link.

"So… I hope you don't mind if you'd leave me and Link alone for a while, do you?"

"Not at all, hon." Julie slowly exits to the door, but not before turning back. "I'll see y'all later… Malon… Link." She sneaks a wink at him.

Once the bartender is gone, Malon silently but quickly shuts the door and cranks back the lock. "Okay… she's gone, fairy boy."

"Mal, what you just saw… I… It was… It's not…"

"I know, I know." The redhead puts a hand up. "Knowing you, fairy boy… Heh, you're always under the mercy of every woman that comes by you."

"H-Huh?"

Malon suddenly laughs. "Oh, goddess! Your face! Ya shoulda saw your face when…! Priceless…"

"Malon!"

"Okay! Okay, I shouldn't have laughed."

"Nayru, this is the one time where I wish I wasn't handsome…"

"Aw, but that means a lot of girls won't go after ya!"

"That's EXACTLY the point."

"But don't ya find that nice? Julie was all over you!"

"What? Malon, please… don't talk about that."

"Ha ha… What, ya don't like a woman over ya?"

Link grits his teeth to avoid using profanity. "What wouldn't I give to go back to being ten years old…"

"Oh, but seriously…" Malon turns her head back to the door, "I don't like the idea of her cooing all over you."

He hesitates to ponder, then says in simple, satisfied tone, "Sure. I understand completely."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She treads over to him, then sits down and leans towards his face in the same manner as Julie's. "Then tell me what ya understand, Link."

Again, he pauses, then simpers. "Well, I understand that girls have a strange way with me, especially if… there're you… and another lady around."

"Uh-huh… And what about me?"

"Hmm? What about you?"

Malon giggles, then leans in more and gives Link a simple peck on the lips. "Why do ya think I don't like Julie around you now?"

Link blushes madly again, then sits up. "Uh, you know what? Let's go see Sheik now."

--

Outside the bar, they find the Sheikah waiting, holding in his arms a boy. "Link… Malon," he greets in the nonstop rain.

"Sheik." Link nods in acknowledgement. "Um… who's that in your hands?"

"The boy…" He gazes at Joey, still in his hands. "The one that the creature… used."

"Is he…?"

"No, he still retracts all of his life. But…" Sheik closes his eyes, "he's… impure."

"Impure?"

Sheik guides his hand over Joey's eyes nimbly, which splits open the eyelids. The Heroes of Time gasp, for instead of white eyes and colored irises, there is nothing but infinite red in those sockets.

"Din!" Malon almost shrieks. "His eyes…"

"Do not worry." Sheik shields the eyes back under cover. "He will recover, but not until the evil that has just been released is destroyed."

"Sheik, where did it go?"

"Wait," Link intervenes. "First of all… what is this thing? Why was it in the Well? How did it get there first of all?"

"… That's right. Seven years ago, we never saw it when we went down there. What happened during those years?"

"… While…" Sheik begins. "While the both of you were sealed away, an evil shadow spirit found boldness to return from the impasse of the underworld. The Well… As you saw earlier, the Well is the channel it used to pass into this world. Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed it in the foundation to prevent this from happening. But… it wasn't long. Impa's magic could not hold the evil in any longer. The force of the evil spirit had grown strong enough to break through the seal."

"It just… grew stronger?"

"I have no doubt that the King of Evil had supplied for the creature. Apparently, your advancement has frightened him enough to intercede and trammel…"

"At least we know we're giving him a run for his money."

"Where did the creature go?" Link asks.

"Into a place where it can dwell healthily until it chooses the right moment to unleash its wrath… The Shadow Temple."

"Damn… How are we supposed to awaken the Shadow Sage now?"

"Impa… Her disappearance in the temple… She's still of this world, and I believe she would intercept the dark spirit and seal it again… but… she will be in danger without any help!"

"We have to help her, then!"

"The Sage of Shadow… I can provide you with who that person is… It's Impa herself…"

"Oh, no…" Malon puts a hand over her mouth. "If we don't get to Impa soon…"

"Do not despair… I believe in you, Heroes of Time… You, the saviors of Hyrule, shall save Impa from falling into the abyss of darkness…"

"Where's the Shadow Temple?" the hero questions.

"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the Graveyard behind this village." Sheik lowers the boy from his hands onto the ground. "I apologize sincerely… I cannot aid you in the house of the dead… The only thing I can do for you is to teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple…" He lets appear in his hands the famous harp that played many songs of the elements. "Listen well, Link, Malon… This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time… Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

A deep composition bounces against the raindrops as music of unconscious proportions teems into the already darkened world. Like the feeling that Link had around his dark side, an air of sorrow hangs into the air, sorrow for the darkness and the dead that habituates to it. Dreamy, almost unimaginative is each sharp note, and so are those of an ardent ocarina and a compassionate voice. A profound musing is brought about, one questioning the true purpose of the shadows. The melody closes with what seems like a sad valediction of what the whole piece is devoted to.

"… Mmm." Malon stares at Sheik with a strict line of sight. "Ya not gonna leave again, are ya?"

Concealing his harp away, he responds, "No… Not this time… I need to keep a watch of care on this boy, until he has been restored under your might… And… this village needs a person of vigilant to safeguard the innocents… I'm counting on you, Malon and Link…" With that, he quickly takes Joey up and sneaks a crack of a Deku Nut to admit his getaway.

"Whew…" the redhead breathes. "So… Shadow Temple, eh?"

"We better start right now," Link affirms. "The sooner we can get to Impa, the better."

"Right… Under… Under all… that ground… that holds the dead… but… that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"… You're scared?"

"As heck as I am!"

"Well… then you're one of the bravest people I know."

"… What? How is tha-"

"You're very afraid of the shadows. Yet, you're going, aren't you? So that qualifies as courageous, a lot if I must say."

"Oh… Well, what about you? I know you would go… but… are you sure you're gonna be okay with all that pain over yourself?"

"Well, you didn't hear me cry out that it was the worst thing I've ever felt. I've been through tougher spots, and I'm not going to let this little ache stop me." Link tries to shift into one of his stances, but he suffers a pain to his left leg. "Argh… Well, maybe it'll slow me down a bit."

"Let's get ya some more Red Potion to drink down… and some more to bring along. We'll gear up and get going immediately… Oh! What about Navi? We'll really need her if we're gonna get pass the temple…"

"Hey… Don't worry about that, I know the way," Link slips before realizing his error.

"What? Know the way…?"

"Uh… I mean…"

"How… How would you know the way…?" Malon's eyebrows wrinkle.

"Well… I mean, I'll know… the way by instinct… and also by the Map and Compass…"

"Huh… and this special ability of yours just happened to appear right now, when Navi is out of commission?"

"Uh… Yeah… Yeah…"

"Suspicious, doesn't that sound like it?"

"Look, there's only me with you, right? So we might as well follow the only lead we have… me."

"… Fine… But ya owe me an explanation when we get back."

_Which I hope you'll forget by then._ "Okay, let's go!" Link limps back inside until Malon stops him by the arm.

"Hold on, fairy boy, I'll get the stuff. I don't want your last kiss to be someone else's…" She disappears behind the double door.

_Let's just hope my last kiss… isn't going to be my last kiss… Wait, I don't talk like that…_


	63. Nocturne of Shadow, Part 2

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 63- Nocturne of Shadow, Part 2**

**Graveyard; Night**

_Mom… Watch over me…_ Malon asks, kneeling down to the muddy ground in front of her mother's grave. _Guide me… Guide me through the world of hell…_

A hand on her shoulder sets her mind back into the drenched world of the dead around her. Nowhere is a speck of warmth or life is found, except for the hand. "Do you feel better now?" Link said, his body shielding some part of her from the doleful but strenuous downpour.

"Yeah…" She stands up, then glances down at the tombstone again. "Let's go."

"Everything's ready, right?"

"Yep." Malon brandishes her pitchfork in front of her friend. "As ready as it ever will be."

Link gazes at her choice of weapon. "I think the Heroine of Time is meant to become a legend in style. Tell me now, do you really expect the evil inside the Shadow Temple to be intimidated by that?"

"Uh, hello! Shooting arrows is sometimes boring and gets repetitive, and which looks better: a Deku Stick, or a pitchfork?"

"I still think that spade would have served you well…" he said as he pulls out the Ocarina of Time.

"Tell that to all the spearmen, Link. Tell that to all the spearmen…"

The Nocturne of Shadow does little to lighten the Graveyard's dreary, if not dreadful mood. The Heroes of Time whisk away in a flash of purple illumination, then disembark at the platform of the Shadow symbol, which, to their amazement, is just several paces away from where they just warped. Behind them, stairs separate living, trampled grass from dead ground in an antechamber. Even though moonlight is beaming through and lightning brightens up the place, the level below is incredibly dark to where only outlines of objects and people can be seen. The sole thing that makes sure that not all falls into darkness is a glowing crest on the ground, illuminating a dais and a circular formation of crude, dry torches. In the far end of the room, a stone structure is erected, along with a wall that is carved in an image vaguely familiar.

_Ah, this entrance is created by the Sheikahs, _Dark Link rattles in his light side's mind. _I recognize that eye anywhere…_

"What's with all these torches?" the redhead questions, her voice echoing with a strange vibration.

"Uh…"

_Light them all up, you doofus._

_Problem here, can't light all of them fast enough with just Fire Arrows._

_Oh, my goddess, my light counterpart doesn't know what to do with the first puzzle._

_Well, it's better if you just tell me as we go along rather than bicker about everything. You don't want that eternity of torture, do you…?_

_Wow, you actually suggested a good point for once. Well, okay then, dumbass, just use Din's Fire while standing on that platform._

… _I knew that._

_Really? I wonder how long it actually took you to figure out that it was the only thing you could use. And it's really obvious to see that you didn't take note of the symbol on that dais. Fire, Din, maybe?_

_Just shut… up._

**Shadow Temple**

"The Shadow will yield only to those with the eye of truth, handed down in Kakariko Village," the panel dead ahead said in a deep voice beyond abnormality.

_Oh, one key thing about this place,_ Dark Link adds. _This place is a big, big temple filled with every illusion imaginable. Some that'll take a fool to realize when he's walking through one. Then there are some where you gotta use your wits. And then there are some that aren't as harmless as the ones you found before coming here._

"Fairy boy?" Malon snaps him back with her call. "You okay? Ya seem to be thinking harder than usual."

"Well…" Link forces back a chuckle from coming, "I have to be, since I am the guider around this temple, right?"

"Oh…" The redhead buys this. "Then you should know you can walk through that wall, right?"

"Of course! Don't need the Lens of Truth to see that!"

However, they become almost enthralled by the first major puzzle of the temple. A gap spans their side from advancing, and they have nothing except a very curious pair of boots to reach the platform jutting from the other end. Their end holds a statue of a wicked deformation of a bird with a panel to the side. Around it are a set of circular poles with skulls on top.

"What do you think… is down there, Link?" Malon carefully peers over the gap.

"I don't really want to know."

She shudders as she retracts back to safe ground. "To think, all this… This temple… It bears the role of keeping Hyrule's history of darkness… The darkness in the hearts of Hylians…"

"Yeah…" he replies through his teeth.

"Those walls… and all those… ReDeads… They were… unreal…"

"Yet, I admire how cleanly the walls were built with the bones of corpses."

"… That better be to lighten up the mood, fairy boy," Malon sucks in a deep breath, "because this place is freaking me out already. 'Tricks full of ill will… hidden in the darkness… can't see the way forward…'" She quivers again.

"We can see our way forward. See? Nothing too bad has happened to us yet."

"But…" She faces him, "ya can feel it, can you? Even if ya just ignore those damn spirits talking around us, bad things are gonna happen, right?"

Link sighs. "… I'm not going to lie to you. But Mal, we've been through these kinds of things, right?"

"I know, but… Death isn't someone I would like to deal with, especially if he starts calling up legions of the people he ended."

"Hey…" He consoles with a hand on her shoulder, "you got me, right?"

Malon slightly shows a smile. "Yeah… I gotta hand it to ya, you sure know when to look up when I look down."

"Especially if it means…" Link looks over to the abyss ahead, "crossing **that**."

"Hover Boots… Do ya think they'll work?"

"That's… very frightening to think about if they don't hover."

"Well, even if they do work… how are we supposed to open that grate over there?" She points at the blockade barring their way forward if they could make it.

"Hold on…"

_See how that beak of the statue is in line with the panel? Simply turn that panel to the correct pole, and that's solves the problem,_ Dark Link explains. _Of course, get the wrong one, and say good-bye to the ground your feet so loved right now._

_Well, that's the reason why you're going to choose._

_Too much of a hassle. Use the Lens of Truth and find the pole that still has its head on. That's the skull of truth you need the panel to face._

Gazing through the purple glass, one pole does happen to stand out from the rest, for its skull is not an illusion. _You sure about this?_

_Look, if I'm not sure, I would just keep my mouth shut._

Link relaxes with a breather, then takes hold of the panel.

"Link…" Malon perambulates to him, "ya better guarantee ya know what you're doing."

"If I'm not… I wouldn't be doing this." Worried, he looks over to her. "Say… stand outside the ring, Mal."

"Why?"

"In case something happens."

"… Okay, you're scaring me."

"Don't worry, I'm mostly sure nothing wrong will happen."

"Uh-huh, **mostly**," Malon emphasizes as she steps outside. "That means there's a small chance."

"It's… It **is** a small chance."

"That still means something bad **could** happen."

"Key word: could." Link then presses against the panel.

"Wait!" The redhead rushes up to him.

"What?"

She shoves the Hover Boots over to him. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"I… I don't need this."

"Trust me, you need all you can get if things go wrong."

Link sighs. "Okay…" In a moment, he slips his feet into the winged boots, feeling a rather tingling sensation trickling through his legs. "Better now?"

"Yeah…" Malon returns to her spot.

The hero blows into his hands, then grasps the panel and begins pushing it. Short it seems to him as he moves it to his choice, but woefully long to his companion standing outside the circular disk underneath. When he is done, he lets go, relieved nothing occurred. "See? I knew what I was doing." He takes a few steps before the disk underneath gives away. Inside is nothing but deep, black darkness, same just as the gap.

_WHOA._ Link gazes for a sec while faintly hearing Malon gasps.

_Run, you asshole!_ Dark Link squeezes into his head at rapid pace._ Those boots only hold ya for a few seconds!_

Wasting no time, Link bolts for the solid ground ahead, reaching the edge before he could feel the magic in the boots disappear. He heaves himself up onto safety, panting heavily, even though all he did was run a few steps. Yet the thought of plunging into eternal darkness below is enough to send his blood racing.

"Link!" Malon runs up to him, a terrified expression showing her current thought. "Goddess! The ground…!"

"… Yeah…"

Allaying down, she gives a wary glance at him. "Knew what you were doing, were ya?"

"I… I…"_ What did I do wrong?_

_You miss the skull of truth. It was next to the wrong one you've chosen._

"I made a mistake," Link finishes.

"Mistake? Fairy boy, I dunno about you, but I'm very sure mistakes are costly in this place!"

"I just made a mistake, okay? As long as I'm alive, I can fix it." He treads over to the puzzle, the ground now quickly patched up to look like what it was before.

"C… Be careful!"

_All right… _Link glances through the Lens of Truth again. _I did miss the skull. A mistake… A horrible one if I didn't escape in time._ Taking deep breathes, he grabs the panel once again and directs the beak to the skull he has chosen. Making sure of his action, Link checks with the lens again. When everything seems reasonably correct, he sprints for the disk's circumference, in case the ground has a second chance to swallow him up. It doesn't, for the skull of truth allows him to walk free, and the grate on the opening ahead slowly creaks upward.

"There." Link tries a smile at the farm girl. "I got it."

"Whew… This is gonna be the worst place I'll be in…" she mutters.

"Okay, part two." He looks beyond the gap. "Getting over that."

"Shoulda brought something to walk over with, like a sturdy piece of wood. Or at least shoulda found another pair of Hover Boots."

"I'll go first." He almost plods to the edge. "Then I'll throw the boots back to you."

Malon suddenly goes pale. "But… what if… ya don't throw them far enough?"

He turns to her. "Well, there's nothing to fall into over here, so I'll throw very hard."

"But… But… uh…"

"What's wrong, Mal?"

She stutters for some words, then looks down at herself. A moment later, she nearly throws herself at Link. "Take me with you."

"What?"

"Just… carry me over."

"Mal, that's kind of…"

"Please?" Her face softens considerably.

"… Why?"

"It's just… It's…" She gazes down. "If… If… If you fall… I… I…" Her eyes slowly return to meeting Link's. "I wanna be with you when you fall."

His mind works immediately to process through this. "… No… I don't want you to… go down with me if… that happens."

"I can't… Link, I can't go on if… if you're gone."

Like so many times before, he can't bear to leave her worried and afraid like this. "Okay… If… If I go down… we'll go down together… okay, Malon?"

She leans her head against him. "… Thanks, Link…" She nearly shrieks as he picks her up and has her lying on his arms.

"Might as well… get this over with," he remarks.

"I… I love you… Link…" she suddenly said, her heart beating to support this and to match the fear of dropping into the gap.

Link's face goes blank, then he nearly simpers. "You know, just for that, I'm going to make sure the next few seconds isn't our last."

"Link… you love me too, now?"

"No, I'm going to do it because it means I'll have more of my free life to live if we survive."

SLAP!

Burden with carrying Malon and having the pain of her smack on his cheek, Link readies his feet. One second belongs to him supplying himself with needed air. The next is the Hover Boots traversing the wall of onyx below, transporting its two passengers towards the platform. Depleted of its energy, the boots surrender to the air, causing Link to gasp and throw Malon to the platform.

"Link!" She cries as she lands on the protrusion. Her dread turns to welfare as she spots his hands gripping the margin. "Oh, thank goddess!" She hastily pulls him onto the surface, then seizes him around her arms. "Oh, Din! We… We made it!"

"Yeah…" He rubs her back, "but it's not over yet. No time for hugging until we get through this place."

"Oh, ya stupid hero!" Malon annoyingly lets go. "Can't I at least feel glad that we're still alive and that we're still together?"

"Well, it's not wrong, but… Oh, fine. Hug me all you want."

"Ya ruined the moment, fairy boy," she scowls. "Let's just go on."

If they thought the Well was bad enough, then the Shadow Temple is crowned the king of the hill. One event enough to daze anybody for times ahead is a room where there lies rotating statues of the grim reaper in the middle. A little nerving, but the part nauseating and menacing enough to freak even the bravest of problem solvers is that the two sculpture carry huge scythes. So, it was a revolving object that slices any slow daredevils who are trying to retrieve the Silver Rupees of the room. If that can't be proven, then noticing fresh blood on some parts of the scythes is persuading enough.

"I as heck hope that Impa wasn't one of the unlucky ones," Malon comments as they carefully edge their way out of the room. They barely make it with nothing more than a piece of Malon's hair missing.

A large section of the temple seems to be dedicated to a 'ferry to the other world.' A strange ship of some sort is hovering over a hazy gap that symbolizes a river. Instead of masts or oars, the corvette seems capable of being driven by the giant wheels on each side of the hull. Bells decorate the front case, an eerie sight to the rotting atmosphere. All in all, the ferry is not hesitant to display its theme, one exactly like that of the temple that houses it.

Next up to the list of the horror house that the Shadow Temple so warmly provides are…

"Falling blades?" Link gazes at the first of the many in the series. These brothers of the guillotines seem willing to chop off more than heads.

"Mommy," the frozen redhead peeps.

"Well…" Link couldn't suppress a chuckle, one of apprehensiveness, "we got this far…" He gulps when the blade in front of him cleaves into the ground. "Can't… turn back, can we?"

Abruptly, Malon blurts, "I WANNA GO BACK! I WANNA GO HOME! MOMMY, I DON'T WANNA STAY HERE!"

The swordsman in green shakes his head and sighs. "Behold, the Heroine of Time…" He starts for her shoulder. "Malon, I think it's better if you just cal-"

"AAAH!" She jumps away from his hand. "A HAND! IT'S ON ME! IT'S ON ME!" She runs frenetically around.

"Mal! Don't run around!"

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET THE HAND OFF!" She blazes through the first blade right before it comes down its path. Malon's lungs refrain their duty as the redhead becomes aware of what happened. She rotates around to catch the sight of the amazed Link on the other side of the obstacle.

"Well… at least you got through the first one… Now I have to endure four more screams from you…"

The time it takes for the two to travel through each blade is enough to milk all the cows in Lon Lon Ranch. After fighting against a stubborn Stalfos to dominate a platform to hold on, the heroes easily agree on a reprieve.

"Never wanna see… any more blades… like that in my life…" Malon pants, laying down and allowing her eyes to seek darkness.

_Goddesses, the three of you create things unfathomable to the imagination._

_Mwha ha ha! You're fortunate the three can let you get away with saying that, else they'll curse upon you some bad luck._

_I know, I know, without us it's all Hyrule falling into darkness. So, dark side, I checked the Map and found that most of the areas here in this room is unreachable._

_Illusions, light side. Plain illusions. Come on, you've gotten this far and you still don't think everything is hidden behind some trick of the eye._

_So, this temple is truly full of illusions only decipherable by the Lens of Truth?_

_If there's one thing you should know, it's that the shadows will play with the truth. No light… No light can shine forth truth here, except you two and that lens that can survive through darkness. Just keep that Lens of Truth handy, be alert and open, and you'll make it through. Though, in one piece, I'll have a hard time seeing that._

_Crude humor by the darkness. Now I've seen everything._

_Oh, trust me, light head, you ain't seen nothing yet. Especially with your destiny._

Link shakes his head as he continues with his dark side's advice. Whether or not he should enjoy such a company in his mind, it's difficult with his ridiculing and his obnoxious posture. Trusting him is still as if skimming on water. After all, who would entrust someone that nearly killed that person?

_Still don't like talking to me, right?_ Dark Link interrupts him during one of the moments.

_This really isn't a good time, _Link answers while nearly shrinking at the 'rain of blades.' The chain above gives a groans as it pulls back up the tenderizing hurdle, blocked from reaching the floor and him by the 'stone umbrella.'

_Ha, what do you mean? This IS a good time! Haven't you heard? People tell the truth much easier under pressure._

"Not… right… now!"

"What's not right now!" Malon, a tense figure sticking to her protection behind her, howls into his ear.

"Nothing!"

"If it's nothing, don't talk! Don't freak me out like that!"

"Malon, I hate to tell you this, but everything in here is as terrifying as it can be here!"

Another time pertains to the dark side as Link and Malon trudge through tunnels where fans blast incredibly vigorous gusts at them. _So… I never really asked you this, but tell me, oh holy counterpart… who would you want to be under the sheets with?_

_What?_

… _Do you know what I'm talking about?_

_Not really…_

_Hmm… how shall I make this quick and simple… Who would you rather have sex with?_

"Ah!" The hero almost trips from this mental disturbance, which would have earned him a journey down to the gaps on either side of the path he and Malon are walking on.

"Whoa, you okay?"

He nods to her in acknowledgement before going back to his mind. _Are you crazy! I nearly fell down to the darkness!_

_As long as you're alive, I don't care. So, just to entice the curiosity, answer my question._

_Why in the world do you want to ask now? In fact, why do you even want to ask me first of all?_

_Bored._

_So?_

_C'mon, I thought you pitied me. That means you should at least humor me._

_I'm NOT going to tell you!_

_Well, then, I could dig into your thoughts and desires, but what's the fun in that?_

_WHAT?_

_Ha ha, that's right. Your little fairy friend's not the only one who can look through your mind._

_WHY IS MY PRIVACY NOT PROTECTED?_

_Calm down, big time hero! To tell you the truth, not a lot of entities like me care about your privacy. The goddesses, however, have pretty much the best inquisitiveness I've seen so far…_

_Leave me be. I only need to talk to you when there's something I don't know._

_Ah, but you're gonna have to converse with me. A mind's very predictable when engaging mental conversations._

_Go away._

_I can't, remember dumbass?_

_So, what? You want to pester me throughout the whole temple?_

_Nothing better to do!_

_Then what? What do you want to talk about, then?_

_Who would you have coitus with?_

_Euu… shut up!_

_Your, uh, 'friend' there? I bet she can get rowdy when you want her to be. Well, never mind, I think she seems more on the gentle side, 'specially around you… Hah, how about a reward from the Princess? She's way out of your league, but I think we can arrange something. Ruto? Zora and Hylian? Maybe that suits you? Or how about that bartender, Julie? She's a new one… but then again, we have yet to know her… Ah, I know! Nabooru… Yeah… Oh, yeah, I think she could rock your world the most out of all these choices…_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Surprised by his physical voice, Link slowly turns to Malon, who has a brow lifted.

"And you say I'm weird…" A headshake backs up her sentence. "Link, if all earth is to you already, then put on your Hover Boots."

"Why?"

"The Lens of Truth showed me this door over there. I think we can reach it if you put on your Hover Boots and let one of the fans blow us there."

"Right, right…"

After working out a few complications, the heroes literally glide over to the hidden pathway. As Malon sets foot on the ground, Link could not dismiss himself from suspiring again.

_Maybe you should stick to Malon, _Dark Link suggests. _She's the most willing out of all the girls we know, you being so close to her delicate heart._

_Maybe you should stick a foot in your mouth and shut up for the rest of the way._


	64. Nocturne of Shadow, Part 3

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 64- Nocturne of Shadow, Part 3**

**Shadow Temple; Night**

"Don't ya just love riding on a boat?"

"If you mean dark, evil, and twisted, then no," Link answers back in the same tone.

Our heroes have gotten through the three top floors of the Shadow Temple, and they still have all their limbs, despite what Link's dark side kept haunting about. The main event of the fane is no doubt the ferry they had laid eyes on earlier. They know the mechanism to activate the ship's wheels, and their good fortune seems to be still sustaining for the two. The only question is, will they have the courage to arrive into the 'other world' by this seemingly unreliable transport?

"Into the netherworld…" Link said. "Where all the evil dead dwell for sempiternity…"

"Hell… Is it burning hot, or is it empty and cold…?"

"From what we've seen so far… Empty and cold seems to be the winner."

"Well?" Malon looks up to him.

"Heh…" He gleams down to her. "I know it'll be impossible to say we've been damned if we ever leave the underworld."

"Hee hee. Good point." She hops onto the ominous ship. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The soft, mysterious cry of the Royal Family pierces through the moans of the dead, hailing upon the phantoms to withdraw their selfishness and carry the ferry to the other side. The bells of the ship continue the call, ringing as if they are emitting knells declaring the deliverance of the livings into the plane of no more. The fares become alarmed when the corvette suddenly is out of suspension and is sailing through the mist blanketing the black void below.

"… Ya would think the ferry to the other world would be less comfortable, but…" Malon observes the ongoing scene, conjugated with the continuous chiming of the ride's campanology, "sometimes darkness can have some style."

"Whoa!" Link throws her back, missing a narrow slash by a Stalfos above. "Yeah, and I don't suppose this type of style has some dispatching crew members, do you?"

A harrowing fight takes place on the ship's deck, pitting the Heroes of Time against two Stalfos. All the while of the affray, the ferry rides along inside the gigantic tunnel, setting the scenery around everybody with stalagmites from the abyss and surrounding mist of an eerie aqua hue.

Pinning one against a corner, Link is problem free, while Malon is trying to drive back her match with the pitchfork. "Ha, that's right!" She bares the pronged end in offensive. "Never seen a heroine wield a farm tool before, have ya?" She drives her footing forward, forcing back the Stalfos. "What are ya gonna do now, huh? What are ya gonna do now?"

Seeing an opportunity, the undead knight smacks and holds down her weapon with its undulatory sword. Startled by the turns of odds, Malon sheepishly chuckles, "Right… that." The Stalfos grins maliciously, then it fades as its head turns towards a cry. Link flies in with his new claymore, landing a hard, vertical slam. With a sharp swiftness, the Biggoron Sword splits its foe like butter, smoothly hitting the bottom.

Link brings the blade to his right hand, giving the Biggoron Sword a proud look. He strokes the metal once, admiring not only its design, but its power. Malon scoffs, believing the hero is plainly gaudiness by flaunting. Catching his eye, she sighs. "Ya wouldn't have a spare spade, do ya?"

"If you would have told me much earlier, I would have. Master Sword?"

"Never mind. My stuff, my responsibility."

"Your stuff, your responsibility, maybe your death?"

"Ha ha, just watch. This pitchfork will come through for me." As soon as Link turns his attention away, Malon allows a gulp to travel through her throat. "I hope," she whispers to herself while staring at her weapon.

The other world brings into view rotting ground with a gap in the middle. The section nearest the ferryboat's drop-off leads into a room closed by an iron door. The other segment holds two statue of the same bird of the shadows. One however is broken off, and judging by its head impaled on the other area of ground, the statue seemed to have fallen to that side.

"Someone's been here," Link notes.

"Impa, I bet!"

"Could be." He scans the dungeon's Map. "If she was here, then I have no doubt she went on to the main room of the monster."

"The shadow thing…"

"It can only be…" Suddenly, the boat quakes violently, eliciting sounds of startled nature. "Whoa!"

"What the heck!"

_Yo! The ship's about to sink! _Dark Link shouts out. _Get off! Get your asses off this boat!_

"Mal! Jump off!"

"What! Okay!"

The two sprint, reaching the rim before their feet lose ground with the ferry. Their scream echoes through the dead air, causing the spirits to awaken to these signs of life. The noises then pass away, dulling the excited tension to the same musty atmosphere. Gripping the edge of the black earth are the Heroes of Time.

"Well…" Link grunts as he pulls himself onto the surface, "that was fun."

"Urrrgh… Yeah, fairy boy, about to be sunk into an endless abyss is fun," Malon counters with acerbity when she climbs to safety. "Is joking around while being in the most evil temple really necessary?"

"Do you want to dread what's around every corner and panic at every little thing?"

"It could relieve tension."

"And humor doesn't?"

"Well, yeah, that… but we exchanged so many witty remarks that we're starting to become less alert of things."

"Answer me this. Would you rather die screaming around, or at least laugh a little before being mutilated?"

"See, that's funny, too! Do we always make jokes whenever there's a chance we could die?"

"I do. Nothing against laughing while swords are pointing at our faces."

"See? You're just… going off with whatever's the top of your head, and it turns these bad moments into laughing sprees." Malon cocks her head. "How do ya think of these things?"

"It's a kind of a reflex I adopted before this whole adventure started. It's not like you don't say these things, either."

"I just say 'em. I don't think, yet I still say them."

"It's like my tropism. Something, whether bad, strange, or impossibly insane, happens, and we remark with words that turns the mood comical."

"Yeah, shut up, and let's just get this temple done before I find myself waking up as a ReDead," Malon closes and starts walking to the door nearby.

"There! That sentence was kind of humorous, too!"

The place that serves as the anteroom to three other locations is a curious maze. At first glance, it's all pillars and Floormasters littered around. A head smack against an invisible wall and usage of the Lens of Truth reveal illusions cluttering the passages. The three rooms the tiny labyrinth leads into are not worth noticing about, all except one.

"Hmm?" Malon sees a jar opposite of her. "Nothing much…" An abrupt seizure of the chilliness gives her second thoughts.

"Uh…" Link taps her, pointing a finger to their left and right.

"What…? OH, MY GODDESS! SPIKY WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON US!"

The erections from either side are indeed intended to reach its opposite. The walls are wooden, with unseemly done pikes jutting out. However dangerous and terrifying they might be, the architecture clearly shows that the booby trap is poorly crafted, almost rushed and amateurish. Such work is very irregular in a dark yet grand temple.

"AAAH!" Malon, in a fit of unparalleled panic, darts randomly around. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW WE'RE GONNA DIE SOONER OR LATER! I KNEW WE'RE GONNA DIE IN THIS TEMPLE!"

"Huh…" Link scrutinizes the oncoming walls. "Crummy pieces of wood…"

"MOM, OH MOM! WE TRIED OUR BEST! WE TRIED SO MUCH FOR HYRULE! BUT YOUR DAUGHTER IS ABOUT TO JOIN YOU!"

"Looks like it can burn pretty quickly…"

"OW! I'M GONNA DIE WITH HOLES IN ME!"

"Maybe the Fire Arrows can take care of these… Quicker yet, I could us- Oof!" The redhead throws herself at him, a clear, erratic thought beating in her eyes.

"OH, GODDESS, LINK! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE SO SOON!"

"Uh, Malon…"

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, LINK! BEFORE WE DIE, I WANT TO SAY THAT ONE LAST TIME!"

_Oh, geez…_ His face almost grimaces at her latest wailing. Maneuvering his arms underneath the embrace of Malon's, Link quickly procures Din's Fire, warming up in his hands from his touch. Focusing on the crystal, the explosion breaks from his hands, then enlarges speedily enough to ignite the wooden structures. Two seconds later, there remains little but cinders of the trap. Link suspires, then perceives his diehard lover still quivering and holding very tightly onto him. Tight enough that he could faintly feel his breath shortening. "Mal… you can let go now."

She stops her trembling and slowly opens her eyes. "… What?"

"Din's Fire. That's all that's needed to be explained."

"Oh… I… I knew that."

"And the door wasn't locked."

"Uh…"

"And do you want me to remind you of the last few moments?"

"Uh, no… Not necessary." Malon blushes at the thought.

"Um… you still haven't let go."

"… So?"

"Oh, Nayru…" Link shakes his head. _Why can't I have somebody who isn't this closely attached to me…?_

After retrieving the Boss Key, they head off to the drop-off. The only way across the gap is to destroy the base of the undamaged statue. Bomb Flowers luckily grow in such a dark environment, but to have them blooming right next to the statue is another thing. Ignoring the coincidence, an arrow by the two sets off the explosives, blasting extreme force into anything nearby. The statue's foundation starts to crumble to the pressure, emanating a loud, grating sound. The upper half coarsely slides off, then stands suspended on contact with the ground. Unbalanced poise however prevails, leaning the fractured monument towards the abyss. As assumed, the beak of the bird roughly reaches the other end, driving through the dirt. What was once the dignified sculpture of a creature of the shadows is now a stony, barely stable bridge.

_Ahh… I can feel it…_ Dark Link whispers rather loudly. _It's close… The demon from the depths of no light…_

_Tell me, how can we defeat it?_ Link asks, almost tentatively paying attention to hidden platforms of the next room.

_This ain't no ordinary monster that you've been dealing with. It lives with darkness, in shadows, where the most powerful of light cannot penetrate no matter how hard they try._

_Uh…_

_Don't be a coward. I said most powerful, not most cunning. The little eye of light you've been using in this dark place won't fail you when it comes down to it._

_Right, Lens of Truth… Anything else?_

_Heh, I'll tell you the rest when we get there._

Assured reliance is questioned yet again with Link's dark side. Taking care to make sure he and Malon don't find themselves an early grave, he brings themselves over to the door leading to the shadow spirit.

"Ready?" he inquires as he obtains the Boss Key.

"I dunno…" Malon heaves a breath. She eyes her dirty boots containing splotches of blood. "But it's things like that that makes sure we don't get the job done. Ain't sure if I'm raring to go, but…" She acquires her dependable weapon: her Fairy Bow, "who the heck cares?"

"Hmm, I do."

"You try to be in my shoes, then."

"No thanks. They're too small, if you haven't checked."

"… Last joke, right…?"

"… Who said it was the last?" he adds as he unlocks the large mechanism of the door.

They head in the anteroom, unaware of the floor and the hole in the middle. Stricken when they feel the ground give away, they yell as their descent leads them onto a platform. Instead of being crushed upon impact, the ground rebounds the two, softening their fall.

"Wah!" Malon hits headfirst onto the ground. "Ow…! What the heck…?" She gives a punch on the base, finding her fist springing back. "Hey, this thing's bouncy!"

"Holy…" Link confirms with himself by tapping with the tip of his boot. "It's hollow… The top's pretty tight… Almost like… a drum…"

"Where are we?" The redhead stands up and peers around. "There's nothing but blackness around us…"

True to her word, immeasurable distance of the common color envelops the platform, accompanied with entire noiselessness and frigidness. Around it, the green liquid of the dead lay with the fresh smell of decay. The only light that allows the heroes to even behold images is the one barely beaming from the hole above. All of this gives a sense that the Heroes of Time has reached the end of the living world.

"So… this must be hell…" Malon mutters to Link.

"Dark… It's true… The dark land never lets light set foot here…"

A low, direful voice suddenly sounds off in their minds. _Defilers…_ it utters, implicitly a tone not of the overworld.

"What was that!" Malon shouts.

"You heard that, too?"

"Yeah, it sounded freaky in your mind?"

"Yes!" _That wouldn't be you, would it?_

_Does my voice sound like that? _Dark Link said. _But I gotta admit, that's a very fine voice…_

The voice speaks sharply again. _Desecraters of the shadows…_

"Ah!" Malon's breathing speeds up. "Get out of my head!"

_Fear…_

"Where is it!" Link brandishes his two-handed blade. "Show yourself!"

_Destroy all light…_

As their source of illumination glimmers, so too does their courage and hope. Fortunately, it reverts back when the hole shines in a little more. Once the eyes accustom the light into themselves, they espy the view of a monster in front of the heroes. Two large, ebony hands lay on the platform, spiritually connected to the main body. The monster itself is composed of a gigantic mass of blue to swarthy hue. The only complement is a bright, rubicund eye, the same one that glared from within the Well. The beast starts off its entrance with a pounding of its hands. One smacks the platform while the other raps the bouncy ground. Repeatedly at faster intervals, it composes into something that could be only described as music. The Heroes of Time stand in astonishment at the spirit's… talent.

_It's big, it's dark, it's evil, it's ugly…_ Dark Link lists, _and it has a sense of rhythm. Nice combo for an evil shadow spirit, don't ya think?_

_This is no time to be complimenting!_

_Meh, you can't appreciate darkness nowadays._

The main body rapidly begins disappearing, veiling itself in darkness. _Hey! Tell me how to kill this thing!_

_Bongo Bongo? Don't tell me you don't know how to kick this thing's ass. It's a phantom shadow beast, what more can be easier?_

The hands, not covered, swings around, keeping their steady beat. Moans of Bongo Bongo add more to the eerie music, almost completely hypnotizing the bearers of light. Easy as it is, one hand makes a tackle for Link. Unable to move, the hero takes a huge knock, sending him back almost to the edge.

"Ah! Link!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He clears his head quickly. "I'm getting injured by a drummer…"

_Ha ha ha ha! Never thought I'd hear you say that!_

_Okay, either help me, or I'm going to recommend to the goddesses that you need an early dismissal to your retribution._

_Alright, alright. Lens of Truth, try sniping the hands, then snipe the eye when it opens, then kick ass. Got it?_

_If I understood what you said…_

"YAH!" One of the hands snatches Malon up and starts waving around. Link takes a second's hesitation, then sticks the hand with an arrow, numbing it and dropping its occupant. The redhead lands on all fours, panting from terror and pain.

"Mal! Take care of the hands!" He brings up the Lens of Truth to his eye. "I got it covered!"

"Oooh…" She cringes to stiff away soreness. Taking up her bow, she hastily notches an arrow. "Alright! It's all yours!" She takes down the other hand, which now is limp to the attack. Link prepares his own ranged weapon, its bolt set for the red orb opening up.

_Come on…_ The opportunity unfolds as Bongo Bongo accepts the light and cracks open its eyelids. It tries to charge at the hero in green, but an arrow to the eye stuns its movement still. Wasting no time, the Biggoron Sword cuts through the air and undead flesh as its wielder swings it around in deadly might.

_What the heck is fairy boy slashing at?_ Malon cogitates, for she cannot see the monster underneath the illusion of darkness. All she knows is that her comrade is definitely killing something, marked by shed blue blood and resistance to Link's sword. _Whatever it is, that sword of his sure is chopping madly._

Groans of anger signal Bongo Bongo's retaliation, which hovers back to the safety of the green liquid outside. Still keeping its pace of cadence, the mended hands again begin their striking on the colossal percussion.

_I gotta admit too, this beat is rather catchy,_ Dark Link comments. _Dum duh duh duh. Dum duh duh duh. Dum duh duh duh._

_SHUT UP! _Agitated, Link pauses in his tracks to compensate, which proves to be a fatal mistake.

"Link, look out!"

The grasping end of the seizure, the hero cries as his life is being squeezed out. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the air becomes rushed as Link is thrown towards the ocean of green. As soon as the unholy liquid touches his skin, pain almost unimaginable breaks out. The dead is pulling him down, by the horrible process of decomposition. They're reaching, tearing his skin away from flesh, and sucking onto his flow of energy. Link could not scream; it would drain him even further.

"Farore! Link!" Malon is seen on the edge staring frantically. Behind her, more beats and moans tell of Bongo Bongo's ceaseless playing. In his now gray, blurring eyes, a hand readies itself to smack the redhead off the platform.

_Mal… Be… Behind… Behind you…_

Her shout verifies his fear; the hand thrusts her with its side, letting her join him in the blood of the netherworld. It would be too much for her. Too much. Link educes what strength he has left and leaps forward, catching Malon with his arms. All he has left, all what he could bring to this is not enough. He falls on his knees in strengthening infirmity, his life fading away from his body. All the while Malon gazes shockingly at him.

"No… Link…" she softly said.

"I'm… I'm s… sorry…" he breathes anemically. "I can't… go on…"

His body lowers, bringing Malon's into the green liquid. She cries, both from the extreme pain and from what is to be the inevitable.

"Malon… This… looks like… this is it… for us…"

"Link…" she utters, her voice and face filled with so much agony, but they're also filled with happiness. "I… I… I'm glad… I spent… my life… with you…"

He braves the pain and brings upon them a smile. "I… I'm glad… too…"

"Link… I… I love… you… forever… forever always…"

If this is it, he might as well say it now. "I… I… l… lov…" His eyes darken, his breathing dying, but he has to say it out, "love… looove…" Link's mind finally blackens, and he could say no more.

Malon doesn't have to hear it. As her love closes his eyes, those eyes that reflected the calm, endless sky of blue, she smiles also. She never guessed this would be the end, but then, she never thought the end would be like this, either. With her rapidly faltering endurance, Malon lifts her head up, slowly bringing onto her lips that of the one she kept so loved in her heart. Her heart. Her heart never felt so much emotions at once, never felt so much love ever before. So much of her warm joy. So much… that the thought of their deaths is no more in her mind.

_Sappy, sappy ending!_ Dark Link bawls out laughing. _It's stupid! This is very stupid! It's even more screwed up because this ain't the end yet! Goddess! Just because you think you're gonna die, it means that you are and that you should get all lovey-dovey. Truly, this is worth the title, 'Bullshit.'_

Darkness. Is that all? Then again, they did die in the underworld, so it should be. Dark. Cold. Damp. Void of feelings. The legend is correct; the afterlife in the netherworld is eternal misery. For the rest of their days as spirits, they shall bear nothing but this. Pain. Agony. Torment. Suffering.

Overpowering this, their stay is tragically worse, for they are… without each other. They cannot say they can't live on, for they are not living, so all they can be with is sadness and loneliness for all of eternity. An eternity… without each other.

_Ya lucky bastards,_ Dark Link mutters. _You're lucky that me and the goddesses don't want ya dead yet. And no, you're not in hell, it's just that your spirits haven't been released from your bodies yet. All of you think so many stupid things you can't see what's in front of ya… Snap out of it and wake up!_

Link breaks out of his darkness, heaving his lungs as if they are tattered. Hot blood is pumped through his veins, supplying his vitality. Gelidness is no more as heat regenerates in his body. His body… It's sewn anew. No flesh is rotting, no energy is being lost. He is given his life back. His spirit has returned. _What…?_

_What's up, lightie? Ya feeling alright?_

_What… What happened…? Am I… Am I… alive?_

'_Course you are! You're breathing, aren't you?_

_Did… Did you…?_

_Yeah, I took control of your dead body and climbed back up. You had a couple of Fairies, so I popped those shinies out._

_And… And… Malon?_

_Yeah, yeah, don't go crying over me, but she's alive and well, too._

_You… Yo- I… I… You… saved us…_

_Don't thank me. I had to do this, else it's hell for me. Do you honestly think I want you to die?_

_Heh… I… guess not._

_Now, you better get your act together before Bongo Bongo here decides to go Smashy Smashy on you._

… _Thank you… Thank you for caring._

_Caring…? Why, you damn piece of-_

Link cuts off his hearing and opens his eyes. He's still kneeling, with an unconscious Malon in his arms, unharmed. But he's on the platform like his dark side mentioned. Bongo Bongo hasn't done much, except stare. Either it can only sense him and Malon by movement, or the being only kills things at their height of consciousness.

_Or maybe it sensed my dark side and wasn't able to attack it…_

Be as it may, the phantom commences another de capo, creating the same, steady lilt on the drum. Link could not help but glare, glare hotly at the gap between the hands where the body is. After all, the spirit did kill them. What's enough for vengeance is to send Death looking at the monster's way, whether alive or not.

The young man in green gently places Malon out of harm's way. Standing up, he brings into his right hand his bow, and into his left, an arrow. With that, he utters, "The light… shall shine upon your shadow…" Aiming vigilantly, he dulls Bongo Bongo's right hand. As he loads onto the tight string another arrow, the left hand cracks open, inclined to grab and wring him to death again. It rushes to crush the lights out of him, but Link quickly strikes back and sends it out of commission. Quickly observing through the Lens of Truth, he views Bongo Bongo's bloody eye revealing itself, setting its madden sight at the Hero of Time.

Link needs no telling; his Biggoron Sword is found in his hands and he stands prepared. It comes down to this. One slash at the right moment and he could triumph. One at the wrong moment, and the body of green water will devour him whole.

… _Die… _Bongo Bongo hisses in his mind.

_This is it._ His eyes never leave his foe's. _By the end of this moment, the underworld will take one of us… One of us… One of us will fall… to the hands of the unforgivable…_

The hero couldn't exactly remember what happened next, for it all went dilatory. He sees a blur that could only be Bongo Bongo flying at him. Another blur appears and he recognizes his blade coming in. His surprise turns into redress as the two blurs collide before his body. Blue blood spout everywhere, an inhuman howl is heard, and his sword feels cold meat giving way. Bongo Bongo lands in front of him, dazed and having gashes all over its bleeding eye.

Time returns him back to the present speed. Link lets a breath regain his courage and stability. He slowly raises the Biggoron Sword up, and all goes silence as his blue eyes burn into the red one staring back at him. "I damn you…" Link's voice fills the world of the dead, "back to hell!"

A slice, then a bellow reaches far into the void. Bongo Bongo roars as darkly as it could be, straining to its throe. In its last moments, its hands turbulently smack the percussion ground, no music at all this time. The unruly scene quiets down, as the hands stop their playing and Bongo Bongo hovers in defeat's paralysis. Darkness once more covers the creature, though this time not in invisibility, but in a sable guise of melanism. The mass of black sinks into the ground, melting away from the plane it used to exist in. All that is now left is a large pool of radiating black and blue, which now is being imbibed back into the land from whence it fled.

Link relaxes into a collapse, torn by the mental strain the whole battle took. He pants heavily, holding onto the Biggoron Sword for support. A glimpse at Malon proves thankful that she is not gone. A small nod, and his eyes wander to the ground. _Thank you… my dark self…_ When his half doesn't answer, he almost gives a start._ Hey… where are you? Dark side? Are you there?_ When Dark Link doesn't reply back, Link comes down to the conclusion. _Ah… His work is finished, so he's not going to come around anymore…_

… _Did you call me or something?_

_Huh…? Where were you?_

_Talking to the goddesses. Done and done._

_Oh… so…_

_That's right, I'm a free guy._

_But you're still in me, right?_

_By the laws of balance, yes._

_But you're not going to talk?_

_With you? Ha, don't be serious. I'm better off stuck resting in a corner._

… _You do that?_

_I don't tell lies, do I?_

… _No, not that I recall._

_Later._

_Wait!_

_What? If you wanna bother me, go back to the Water Temple and I'll be more than happy to have a go._

_That's not going to happen, for one thing. Anyway, I just want to say thanks._

_Aw, shucks, thanks. Now piss off._

_Can't you just accept my gratitude?_

_From you? You gotta be joking. I don't take debts from any lightie._

_Really?_

_All that I ask for is that ya stay alive and die when Fate decides time is up. Besides… _His voice suddenly begins to smother away, _you're gonna need me again soon…_

When he can't hear anymore, Link sighs and shakes his head. _Dark side… You really are something._ His attention turns to Malon's groans. She twitches for a second, then stirs around. Startled that the physical world is underneath, her eyes flash open. Disbelief runs through them as they perceive and recognize the platform. Her blue eyes turn to Link, who is kneeling with a relieved face.

"Link…?" She stands up with difficulty. She almost trips, but remains stable on her feet. "What…? We're…We're alive?"

"Yeah," he answers simply.

"H… H-How?"

"Uh…" Raking his brain for a credible tale, he words it, along with additions, "Well… he, I mean… I had some Fairies… and they… gotten out and revived us… Um, I… I got us back on the platform… and… I… I finished off the monster."

"… Oh." Malon nods slowly, seemingly oblivious to his stumbling of words. "I see… Good job, fairy boy."

_As long as we're alive, that's all that matters._ "Yeah… thanks."

"So… all… all that darkness I felt… Was it really the essence of this place?"

"… I don't think so…" Link glances around. "I think our spirits were still in our bodies when we… Well… Anyway, what we felt was the dying state of our bodies."

"Oh… Oh, I… guess…" She follows his eyes observing the surroundings. "This temple… It reaches down to the underworld…"

"Amazing… The Sages were amazing to do this."

"I'll tell ya one thing. It's the hardest temple I've ever been through. 'Specially right here… I can't believe it… We… We… We actually died…"

"We… We did. As unbelievable as it may seem, we… really did perish."

"It… It felt so cold… so cold… being dead… But…" She smiles at him, "I felt better… right before we died."

_Oh… THAT. _Link reddens, turning his countenance down. _Why did I have to say I love her when we were about to be revived?_

"Um…" Her smile fades, "I'm guessing… since we're alive, you're now not comfortable with what you said then… right?"

A weak expression of shock walks across his face as he looks back at her, then turns into sad compassion. "I'm sorry."

Malon's face brightens. "That's okay…" She ambulates over and kneels down to him. "Knowing that you at least said it… brings me a lot of hope." She gives him a hug, one full of gratefulness.

Link softly returns her embrace back. "I promise… I promise, Malon… I won't disappoint you."

A sniff is heard, and Malon takes her time to wipe away a falling tear. "Oh, goddess… we… we look a little too weird hugging down here where the dead is all around is…"

The hero acknowledges that, releasing his hold. "Yeah… I'm getting sick of this place." He simpers. "You?"

The wonderful humor that has its trademark on the two opens in her. "Didn't ya know before we came in? I felt like puking when we first stepped into this creepy place."

"Puking, eh? Where does it all go, then?"

"Eww, that's disgusting to think about!"

"Plainly, I think you are."

"Who, me? Disgusting? Where's your proof?"

"Burping during meals, trekking through mud and feces unnoticeably, sometimes refusing to take a bath…"

"Hey! I don't trust the water that you wanna bathe in! There could be things swimming in it!"

"Maybe. But in the end, who smells better?"

"Aw, shut up!"

"Heh heh heh…"

**Chamber of the Sages**

The last platform bears the sign of Shadow, and now shimmers with turquoise light. Elevating up to greet the Heroes of Time is none other than who is proclaimed: Impa. Clothed in her Sheikah outfit, she stands with a stern look and a crossing of her arms.

Link tips his hat a little and addresses with, "Impa."

The woman nods back. "The boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina… As I expected, you have come."

Not being introduced, Malon nervously looks at her feet, emitting an, "Uh…"

"And yes, you…" Impa takes note. "The girl of brave blood…"

"… Me…?" She whispers to herself.

"I am Impa, one of the Sheikah," the white-haired woman presents to her. "I am Princess Zelda's caretaker, and I am also the Sage who guards the Shadow Temple."

"Of course. A Sheikah."

"We Sheikah have served the royalty of Hyrule from generation to generation as attendants."

_Just as attendants?_

"However… on that day seven years ago, Ganondorf suddenly attacked… and Hyrule Castle surrendered after a short time."

"Why did he do that?" Link questions.

"Because of an item. An item he long sought, an item he knew disappeared from the Princess's hands. It was one of the keys to the Sacred Realm… The hidden treasure of the Royal Family… The Ocarina of Time!"

"Because… Because of the instrument?"

"None other. My duty bound me to take Zelda out of Ganondorf's reach."

"So that's how Zelda escaped…"

"When last I saw the both of you, as we made our escape from the castle, you were but youths of yet adult age…" Impa said. "Now… I see that fine heroes have emerged from the children I once saw…"

"About Zelda…" Link ponders for a moment, then looks up to the Sheikah. "Is she… still alive?"

"There's nothing to worry about… The Princess is safe now."

"Okay… We were hoping she was."

"Soon, you'll meet Princess Zelda face-to-face, and she will explain everything…"

"Yes, that's… highly necessary for us."

"When that time comes… that is when we, the six Wise Ones, will seal up the Evil King and return peace to Hyrule."

"When will we meet her?" Malon queries.

"Soon… Heroes of Time, the moment will draw soon… I have to stay here… You go to Princess Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf."

"For you, and for Zelda," Link assures.

"Now I put my power, which should be helpful to you, into this Medallion!" A silent cry for the object rings throughout the chamber. With her arms up high, the coin of purple hue comes to her signaling. Above the Heroes of Time hovers the last of the Medallions, one that bears the most difficult of all the elements. The element that is crested upon its symbolic surface.

The Shadow Medallion…

The power of the Shadow by Impa…

"Please…" Impa's voice, now less strict, asks of them in the fading aftermath of gray, "look out for the Princess!"

_We will!_

"… Link… Malon…" Rauru suddenly comes in by his own voice, "the heroes!"

"Rauru?" Link said.

"It is I, the Sage of Light… Finally, all of us, the six Sages, have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the King of Evil has come!"

"Finally…" Malon breathes, "we gonna face Ganondorf…"

"Before that, though, you should meet the one who is waiting for you… The one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time…"

"Who?" echoes the heroine.

"You will find out… soon enough…"


	65. Once in a Blue Moon

**_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

_**

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 65- Once in a Blue Moon**

**Kakariko Village; Night**

The Heroes of Time, in all their glory, are exhausted despite how legendary they are. After all, one must wonder how much strength the two have before they awoken the six Sages of Hyrule. The two, a guy and a girl, ambulate through the dark, open pathways around Kakariko Village, now peaceful thanks to their efforts to destroy the shadow spirit. Malon yawns, stretching her arms out before situating herself close to Link and leaning on him as they walk on. "Mmm… tired."

"I, for one, think that before we meet whoever it is in the Temple of Time, we should get a good night's rest," he suggests.

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a very long time… It's like having someone crown you ruler of Hyrule."

"To me, sleep is better than being a hero any day."

"No arguing that." Malon giggles.

Link joins along, generating noises in the calm silence around the settlement. A growl suddenly outgrows their volume, coming from the hero.

"Hee, someone's hungry."

"I haven't had lunch, so what do you expect?" Link counters.

"Don't worry. Let's just spend all we like on supper."

"Rolante's Wing?"

"Well…" A pause ensues, one that is effortlessly traceable, "okay… Navi and our stuff are in there, anyway."

"Do you really think that Julie's going to do something to me?"

"Dunno. She saw us, so I dunno."

"Huh… 'Us,' is it?"

"Ya want me to embarrass you again with those moments?"

"I think you just did."

"Tee hee! Well, I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Hmm… I don't know, eating in a bar at night? Especially when everybody's happy with peace returning? Something tells me it's not going to be just you and Julie in the place."

"Oh, ya think you're handsome enough to attract some other girls, do ya?"

"Well, from what I heard from **certain** girls…"

"Well, if they wanna talk to ya, they're gonna hafta get pass me."

"Now that's scary to think about. I'm sitting there eating while you have a pitchfork driving away ten other girls coming for me."

"If it has to come to that, it will."

Oh, how strong is her love for him. Link smiles, causing the same expression to appear on Malon's face. They tread up the north stairs, the pub coming into view houses away. The redhead gazes at the dark, blue sky and its bright stars with wonder. They warmly remind her of a bowl of blueberries, a bowl filled with sparkling water washing the rich berries in them. How she would love to taste those again, but unfortunately it's not the ripening season. In fact, the season never came. Blueberries are one of the many wild berries that could not survive under Ganondorf's environment. A world without such sweet nature is verily a world almost uninhabitable. Malon sighs quietly, wishing to bite into a blueberry once more and taste its raw tartness soothed by the lusciousness after.

"You okay?" Link notices.

"Yeah. I just… miss something."

"Miss what?"

"It's… not important."

"Knowing you, it is."

"… Okay… I… I miss… the blueberries."

Link becomes silent, then replies, "Oh. Blueberries."

"Ya never even tasted them, so what's with the sympathy?"

"Well, it's sometimes the little things in life that matters also."

"… Like?"

He struggles through his pack, then procures a familiar, light brown object. "My friend's Fairy Ocarina. Even though our friendship's stronger than this, Saria's ocarina matters much to me… because even it can remind me of us and what we share together."

"Oh… I… I never really thought of it that way."

"You never thought of anything when you eat blueberries?"

"… I do, actually. It gives me back the good old days where I picked them with Mom. Having fun doing that, then eating them… I guess it really does matter."

"Hyrule still has blueberries, doesn't it?"

"No… they're… they're all gone."

"Oh… that's… too bad."

Staring at the wild blue yonder a while longer, Malon becomes aware of something that she should have saw before. "Hey, fairy boy… it's… it's a blue moon!"

"A what?" Link's eyes go up to the celestial object in the sky, which has been colored a light shade of cerulean. "So what?"

She scoffs. "Ya haven't heard about a blue moon before?"

"No… Is it something special?" He stops walking. "An omen?"

"Omen? Goddess, no!" She laughs. "A blue moon is just something very rare to see in a long time."

"How long?"

"Longer than probably generations."

"Oh… That's… That's all?"

"Yep. Not a lotta people can see a blue moon in their lifetime, no matter how old ya are. It's where we get the phrase, 'Once in a Blue Moon.'" She stares on intently. "Never thought I would get the chance to see one…"

"It's not really special, but… it sure is beautiful…"

"Yeah… Beautiful…"

"Lucky us."

"Yep…" Malon faces Link, catching him in the eyes. "Lucky… us."

"Um… speaking of luck, I think I won't get far even with it if I don't eat."

With that, they hurry to the large, two-storied building, equally composed of brick and timber. Windows lined up flood out internal lightings, and a swaying sign above the double, swinging door displays 'Rolante's Wing' on a large, white wing. Laughter and gossiping nearly overpowers any conversation even on the outside. Alcohol is hanging onto the air heavily, and it can even be tasted by its presence in the atmosphere. As the two step near the door, they can tell that no matter how old or tattered the place can endure, somehow it comes back fixed the next day. When a woman runs a bar, it tends to end a different story, and it shows dramatically.

Inside reflects the day of outside, for customers bustle about as if there's no tomorrow. Everywhere on the heroes' right sides, there seats groups attending to an entertainment matter of their own. One has a fraternal group about their early twenties drinking rather excessively. Another has buff men arm wrestling with a cheering audience surrounding them. A couple sits lavishly in a corner spot, making out with drowned-out noises of amativeness. Yet another table holds a group of ladies, closely watched by the young men of the mentioned group and other of different ages.

A whistle is heard, followed by an audible, "Hey, a hot redhead!"

"Naw, forget it! That guy in green has her!"

Malon marks a blush from her companion, giggling at him. "Ya want me to stand behind ya… **sweetie**?"

"I really do hate this, you know that? Always being the bad end of a joke or an insult…"

Julie is seen handing mugs to a customer, but a smile keeps him staying a while longer. When his time expires making the bartender laugh, he leaves, having a satisfied expression. The barmaid then wipes the counter, stopping when a bright orb flies out of her head and over to our heroes coming up. "Well, if it ain't reddie and greenie! How ya doin', mates?"

"Hiya, Julie!" Malon seats herself on a nearby barstool.

"Uh… Julie," Link greets. "Sure is… full in here, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Everybody's relaxin' 'cause dangers gone. Some Sheikah came by and told everybody some two killed off 'at black thing from the Well. That tyke Joey is good now too, and there ain't no rain or gloomy air anymore…! Wish I could thank them two who did this for Kakariko."

"That would be you, right?" Navi asks, hovering up to their countenances.

"Ha ha! Your 'ittle fairy 'ere, honey, ever since she woke up 'while 'go, 'as been sayin' that ya two were the ones who did it!"

The two simply answer back with a smile that could only be recognized as self-satisfaction. Julie's eyebrows furrow, looking back and forth between Malon and Link. Her mouth tries to form a smile, but is caught by disbelief. "Ya not serious… are ya?" she asks after halting her cleaning.

"Why do you think I have a sword on my back, Julie?" Link replies.

"Ya… Ya…" She laughs a little. "Oh, by Din! You… and you… wouldn't hafta be…?"

"Wouldn't be what, huh?" Malon questions slyly.

"Them Heroes of Time I've been 'earing about solvin' people's problems."

The redhead giggles to herself, while Link waves his hand around aimlessly.

"Ain't the Heroes of Time just a legend?"

"Legends come from truths, don't they?" the hero muses.

"Oh… Oh… my goddess!" Julie gapes. "Heroes of Time? You two? In my bar?"

"… Are we that famous?"

"Famous 'nough that it's funny to see!"

"Ya know what's even more funny?" Malon said. "You… hitting on the Hero of Time."

"Ah!" The barmaid's cheeks turn red at realization.

"Hey…" Link's face softens, "it's really nothing… "

"Sorry, sorry! I ain't…"

"I'm just like anybody else. Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I'm not a normal Hylian."

"But… But still, a hero?" Her face turns away. "Me… with a hero…?"

She feels the rough, but lightly frayed gauntlet of Link's hand on hers. "You're… You're special, Julie. You know that?"

Julie turns back to him, then she wears an embarrassing smile. "… Oh, little old me…? I'm just… a barmaid… Ain't no hero that'll take me for a spin… "

"I think… any hero would be fortunate to have you…"

"… Really?" The hazel on her eyes complements the light with a hopeful expression.

A cease in talking occurs, where it seems as if the silence is suppressing the background din. Light dances on the far away place in Link's blue eyes while a yearning reaches out from Julie's own. Malon belays interruption for a few moments, to have the bartender enjoy the delight that she so often have with Link. It's difficult not to be sympathetic, especially when they both share the desire for a person to take them away from their problems. When enough time has passed, she emits a sound from her throat and declares, "Well… I'm hungry. Um…"

"Oh!" The holders separate. Julie chuckles with remaining embarrassment, saying, "Hope, uh, I didn't take 'way your… I mean, Linky's here attention from ya."

"That's okay… I know how you feel with him. We both share something… and my friend here can fit either of us two."

"So… if ya weren't 'round…"

"But, I am, am I?"

"Ha ha ha ha…" Julie winks at Link. "Stubborn one for ya, sweets. But I like how she handles ya."

He blinks a good number of times before responding with, "What?"

"Though, I gotta admit…" The redhead laughs, "he's not really all that bright on this kinda stuff. Makes him more lovable, though."

"Oh, I've seen it firsthand! Right… sugar?" the barmaid asks him.

"Ugh…" Link's head droops. He does a headshake to show his stress. "Can we just eat something?"

"Likewise," Malon adds.

"Luck tonight!" Julie exclaims. "Servin' the famous 'ouse special!"

Time passes rather lazily, for Link spots that the moon barely moved from its last position. The redhead is busy conversing gaily with the greenhead, endlessly filled with mirth from their mouths. Even Navi has taken leave, staying up in their room. He doesn't mind driving himself into a corner and sitting alone, but in a place as joyful and relishing as the one around him, Link could not hold back the emptiness that is called the lonesome.

"And so I swooped in and nailed that big Stalfos in the head before it could slice up fairy boy!" Malon describes. "They thought just because I'm a gal, I wouldn't do much, right? Well, whose head is under whose foot now?"

"Gosh! That's showin' 'em! They don't call ya the Heroine of Time for nothin'!"

"Ain't that right, Link?"

"Yeah… sure…" He clearly remembers that the battle had gone absolutely differently, and nothing that is reminiscent to his rescue appears in his replay.

"I'm telling ya, I dunno what woulda happen to fairy boy if I didn't come along!"

_Well, I know that I would have ended up with less slap marks on my cheeks…_

"I doubted ya before, Malon…" Julie said, "but Heroin' of Time… I see ya."

"Uh, just don't tell anybody else, okay?" Malon glances back to the crowd, now rowdy over a drinking competition. "It's gonna cause commotions and it'll give away where we are."

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" the crowd blares, backing up an almost scrawny man who's downing his drink.

"I think my drinks are gonna keep ya two safe."

"Yeah!" A cheer goes for the action as the drunk slams down his empty mug. The main attraction certainly is reaching its height, for they call for more liquor to be served.

"That's the cue." Julie brings up a round, wooden board and sets upon it fresh drinks. "When ale's on the house, work's never gonna stop." She perambulates to the large table, settling more of the alcohol in front of the rivals and clearing finished mugs. The cries of continuing roar with overwhelming volume. As soon as Julie comes back behind the counter to the heroine, the first mug of ale has already been quaffed.

"Cheerful people, aren't they?" Malon comments.

"That's alcohol for ya." The bartender takes an empty glass and opens a facet of a barrel to fill it up. "Have a drink, 'ill ya, mate?"

"Drink?" She chuckles timidly, putting her hand up. "No thanks. I don't drink."

"Aw, c'mon! Ain't never gonna feel what it's like without a sip?"

"Doesn't look good, doesn't taste good, not gonna try it."

"Ah, don't be a spoiling sort." Julie puts the drink down next to Malon. "We're young, we're happy, 'night's a good night with that blue moon! Got all ya work nearly done, 'bout to save 'yrule. Ought to 'ave somethin' good on the spot. Enjoy one, eh love?"

"Well…" She fingers the handle. "Aw, heck. Why not? Might as well experience it."

"There ya go!" The greenhead watches her intake a good amount. "Not bad, eh?"

The heroine coughs after swallowing, gagging with her mouth open. "Ack… Knew that's bitter."

"But powerful, no?"

"Yeah… Sorta hits the spot. Kinda heavy, though."

"That's Julie's famous ale for ya." She chortles. "Made and brewed by my own two hands. There ain't no finer ale in 'yrule than the ones in Rolante's Wing! 'Cause I work 'ard to give ya the best."

"That's an honor…" Malon coughs again after another sip.

"Anyway…" Julie puts a rag away, and leans on the counter, hands lifting up her head, "anythin' more 'bout your adventure, mate?"

"Uh, let's…" Her mind begins waning, almost as if being hypnotized. She shakes her head lightly to retain control, "let's see… What do ya wanna know?"

"Hmmm…" The barmaid puts a finger on her chin, "how 'bout… things special to you?"

"Special…? Dunno what ya mean by that."

"Like… did ya meet any… men ya like?"

"Um… there're some that I can hardly say are likable, but there are some good guys."

"Did ya ever love anybody? Before Link there?" She nods over to him, sitting by himself and gazing out of a window into the sky.

"… Nah…" Malon lowers her head, then looks up to Link at peace. They both quickly notice his calm quietness is about to be interrupted by what the hero dreads coming.

"Oh, 'ere's a show!" Julie giggles. "Looks like the ladies seem willin' to walk home with a good one 'night!"

"Hmm…" The redhead suddenly feels eager to see how her friend will react.

The group of women from before titters silently amongst themselves behind the hero. "He does look a little lonely, doesn't he, girls?" one of the young women asks her group as they near him.

"Yep. Looks like he needs a little lovin', doesn't he?"

"Go get him, Valerie! Don't think he would mind taking you home!"

Valerie, a smooth brunette dressed in slightly sensuous clothing, slowly jumps onto a stool next to Link. "Hey, there, hottie."

"Hmm?" He spins around to her. "Can I help you?"

"Oooh?" she drawls. "I was hoping I could help you."

"Oh… Well, no thanks. I'm in no need of assistance."

The girl giggles at him. "Oh, I was talking about lending a hand another way…"

"What way?"

"You, sitting here all by yourself…" She scoots a little closer. "A man like you all alone…"

Link blinks two times before a switch brings him into the light. _Oh… no… Why me? _"Um… that's okay. I… I prefer being alone."

She flashes a smile at him. "Say, what's your name?"

"Uh… Link."

"Mmm… Well, Link, I'm Valerie."

"Well… nice to meet you… Valerie."

"Let me get you a drink."

"No thanks… I'm fine."

"Here's to the best show of the night!" Malon whispers to Julie, lifting up her glass. "And Link is the star of it all!"

"I say, he did fluster almost immediately after that gal laughed," Julie remarks festively.

"So, what do you do, Link?" Valerie asks, slanting herself to him.

_Swordsman? Archer? Fighter? Knight? Assistance? Savior? Puzzle solver? Working odd and ends jobs? _"… Jack of all trades."

"… Are you? A man who can do everything?"

"I wouldn't say everything."

"Hey… I have a job for you, then… Accompany me home…"

"Uh, sure… When?"

"How about right now? I'll give you a good payment…"

"Well, you don't have to pay."

"Oh, I insist." Valerie sets a hand on his chest. "It's a… very nice offer, I guarantee you."

Serious alarms go off in his head, signaling a mode to reject. "Oh, no, no… No thanks. I think I'll pass."

"I promise it'll be worth your while." She winks. "Very much to your liking."

"No, no. I apologize, but I'll have to turn down this… berth."

"Oh, but I can give you the best time of your life…" Valerie thrusts her face forward to his. "What do ya say, cutie?"

Link swears he hears women giggling behind him, and even catching a faint fit of laughter from Malon and Julie. "Thank you, but… I stand firm for refusal."

"But why would you refuse…" Her finger skates around his upper body, then brings it to her own. She moves the tip around her stomach, then goes up to trace her breasts, "when this is your reward?"

"… Sorry, but I don't take rewards," he half-lies.

"Oh? That's not a problem then. I'm free."

"Look, Valerie, I just-"

"If you're scared, then don't worry; I can do everything and you can just lie still."

Another outburst of giggling results from his countenance turning crimson. "Uh… I… I'm sure… I'm sure you can, Valerie…"

"Tell you what. Do you want me to give it to you gently…? Or do you want it hard, hard enough to shake the bed?"

The hero chokes on a cough. "Um… I don't want either one…"

"Hey… do you want a peek?"

"What?" At an astonishing rate, the purplish red color laves into bright wan.

"Here, this will change your mind…" Valerie starts unbuttoning her vanilla shirt, disclosing more of her pectoral flesh.

"Wha!" Link's hands fly to hers before they complete their inciting task. Fortunately, he stops them before reaching the next button, which he's sure is enough to reveal what he doesn't want to see. "Okay, I think that's enough."

"You want some now?"

"Valerie, I… I think… you're… nice… and… and… thrilling… but… I'm going to have to turn down your offer."

"Oh… but why?"

He answers with a headshake. "Please. Maybe there's some other man who would accept this propositioning."

"Aww… but you're the only cute one here I want to do it with!"

"I'm… I'm very… grateful… for that compliment… but, Valerie… I just have to say no."

The brunette sighs, then proceeds to close up her shirt. "Alright… Guess I should have expected that when I saw your face… You're a tough one, Link. Chicks dig for guys who are like that. Especially virgins."

"Uhh… I'll keep that in mind."

"Better for you, because seeing how hot you are, I was the first one in line."

"… Wha… What?"

"Just kidding, cutie. I'll tell the girls you're a nervous one."

"… Thanks… I think."

"The girl who gets to you first is a lucky one…" Valerie words to him before taking off to her gathering.

"Hee hee hee! That's what I like about him," Malon says to Julie. "He's such a gentleman at that kind of stuff."

"Did ya ever asked him 'bout that?"

"Nope." She gulps the last drop of her drink. "He would always change the subject, sometimes even going quiet completely."

"Let me get 'at for ya." Julie goes for a refill.

"No, Julie, I think that's enough…"

"Nonsense." The bartender places the full mug back to Malon. "Here they 'ave a saying, 'Enough is when your head lays smack on the table and knocked out.'"

"Oh, I can't…" She stares at the clear, foaming liquid of yellowish brown.

"Sure ya can! I drank 'bout three to four before wakin' up hurtin'."

Whether this is the standard number, or a challenge to tie or drink over Julie's amount, Malon finds doubt in doing so. "Isn't that called a hangover?"

"Yea… Had 'em two or three 'imes. Luckily I don't drink much, else I'll wake up hurtin' every mornin'!"

"But ya run a bar?"

"It's a family business… I…" Julie loses the excitement in her eyes. "I had to take up… after my father went missing… Ya see, Malon… I have no family left." Her head goes down.

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry…" The redhead quiets down. "I… I sorta know how you feel… I lost my mom… when I was very little…"

"You lost but one… I lost everybody."

"… That's gotta be unbearable."

"I… I can take care of myself… but…" Julie then looks over to Link, "there are times… when I want someone to take care of me." She turns back. "You know? I just… want to have someone who would care for me… Someone I can depend on, be close to… Someone brave so that… I can feel safe with him… "

"… Like Link, right?"

"Like your friend, yeah… He's… He's what I have in mind."

"Mmm…" Conscious about not drinking to please the mood, Malon takes a swig before proceeding. "He does seem like the one who can make anybody happy."

"Yea… but…" Julie shakes her head, "who am I kiddin'? He doesn't love me."

"Don't know about that, but… I do know he cares for ya."

"That's 'nough to make my heart flutter. But… don't ya… Ya know?"

"Well…" Malon suddenly hiccups, covering her mouth in surprise. "'Cuse me."

Julie quickly bursts into laughter again, her voice rousing back into her old fashion. "That's normal on first try! How ya feelin'?"

"Kinda woozy…" Her dizziness comes to reality in her eyes and self-balance. "But… should I feel… kinda light?"

"That's the goodness of drinking! It feels great, doesn't it?"

"Dunno… It's like… feeling… that thing ya get… when you're 'bout to go to sleep."

"Drunk… Feelin' alright?"

"Well…" Malon hiccups again, "I guess I feel more happy…"

"Hey, Julie!" the crowned referee calls to her from the mass of people. "We need some more!"

"Wow, must be some heavy drinkers…" She takes a few minutes to fill the glasses with liquor, then serves it up to the group, which has grown to immense proportions. It seems as if the challenger is faltering, shown by his head messed up from exhaustion. On the other side of the table, the challenged sits with a giant smirk, but he too shows weariness from drinking. Once Julie finishes her delivery, she goes back to Malon, whose body is unsteady and drink is half-empty. But more curiously, she's staring with a very solicited look at Link. "That thick guy over there's winnin'," Julie points.

"Julie…" Malon said, now with slight slurring in her voice. "I love him… I love him… very much…"

The barmaid looks over to Link again, who's oblivious to his companion gazing all over him. "So ya **do** love him."

"I do… I really, truly do… I don't care… how much he knows… about love… I… I still love him… From the first time… my heart beat for him… from the time… we really die…"

Julie giggles. "I guess it's safe to say he's all yours, ain't he?"

"I know… ya like him, too, don't ya?"

"Hee… Sure do."

"That's okay… I love him… for almost the same reason… as you do. That's why… it didn't matter much when… when he showed his care for you…"

"Really?" Her face becomes shocked, but she regains that smile of hers. "That's… That's very… kind of ya, Malon."

"But… But…"

"I know, I know… he's for ya, I know. Don't need to say it."

"The only thing I wish… wish for… for us… is that Link… wasn't… afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Malon's face saddens, turning back to her center of attention. "To love me."

"Oh, gosh…" Julie's hands go to her mouth. "Afraid to love you? Why, that's… that's really…"

"It's painful… to know that… But…" The redhead faces her, "I know he really does… love me back… Even though… he can't show it… he does love me."

"But… But he's not committed to you… to your relationship."

"Yeah… I can't tell you… how much that hurts. To know he's afraid of doing that…"

"Malon, what if he… what if he never returns your love? What if you find somebody else… or worse, what would it be if Link found someone else he loves?"

"He loves me, I know it… Julie, there's no lie in his voice when… when he told me I wouldn't… I wouldn't be disappointed… He… He promised me… and… he doesn't break a promise, Julie…"

"But you don't know 'bout men these days. More than half of them here ain't what you would think they would be."

"Julie, you saw how Link is, didn't you? How… How caring… and how sweet he is? How… he just makes you feel better… like that?"

"Well… okay, he's like no other man I know of. He's… He's somewhat of an angel…"

"That's… That's how I know… Link… won't… disappoint me."

"Ya really 'ave faith in him, doncha?"

"Yes."

"He's… He's very lucky to 'ave you, then. Bein' so strong to your feelin' for him, even when he's not ready to commit."

"And I… I'm very… lucky too… to have him… Oh, Julie… Link's… Link's much more to me… than a friend… than… than my love. He… He…" A blink and a tear streams down Malon's eye. "Without him, I… I… don't think I would like to live… to see another sunrise…"

"That's… Malon, that's very… moving… to say that of him."

"I love him… because… because he never keeps me alone… He's always there… always there for me… He… He comes back for me, Julie… I can't… I can't explain how he is to me… I never felt so happy… in my entire life… I could not ask… for anything better…"

"I see… Your… Your love for him… is strong, very strong…"

"I'll never stop loving him… I never will… no matter what…"

Julie chuckles. "Either the ale's doin' wonders on ya, or ya already told him what you just told me."

"Well… what do ya think, Julie?"

The greenhead smiles at her, then glances over to the hero. She ruminates for a while, cocking her head once. She then fills up another mug with ale, then calls over, "Link! What say ya wanna drink?"

"What?" he answers, swiveling around. "Do I want to drink?"

"Yep! They're on the house, so don't be shy!"

"No thanks!"

"Well, least come over 'ere! Gettin' kinda lonely here without ya!"

"Uh…" _Uh-oh. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"C'mon! I think Malon's lonely without you! We know how much ya mean to her!"

_That confirms it. Something bad IS going to happen._

"Hey, fairy boy!" The redhead waves with what seems to be tuckered effort. "Come on! Sit next to me!"

"Um, that's okay! You two look like you're fine over there!"

"Please…? I'm lonely…" Malon pleads with all the sweetness she can muster. She breaks out her hopeful expression, untainted by the alcohol.

Hearing those three **other** words effects a cringe from Link. _Aw, geez, why does she has to say that? _He stifles back a sigh. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Yay!" the girls cheer as he walks over.

_I'm going to regret this._ He seats himself on the stool next to his inebriated friend. "There."

"'Ere's part of ya reward!" Julie sets the ale in front of him.

"Part?"

"Yea, the other part's beside ya."

Link looks over to Malon, who's incredibly close in his proximity. Her countenance is so near to his that he could deeply inhale the ale's smell from her mouth. Awkwardness strikes Link first, so he edges back. To his freaked dismay, however, Malon reacts by leaning in more.

"Here's to a good night, eh, mate?" Julie breaks out giggling from noticing.

"Good?"

"Eh heh… Drink up and ya'll see, sug."

"Um, I don't drink."

"Oh, like Malon? Look what 'appen."

He doesn't even need to. "Yeah, I think that's more of the reason why I **shouldn't**."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't tell me ya don't feel what your… uh, 'friend' is feelin' now, doncha?"

"About that…"

"No need to tell me. Malon told me everythin'."

He blinks before his face flushes. "What?"

"Oh…" The barmaid nearly lets go another laughter. "Was I… not supposed to listen?"

"Wha…" He groans. "How much did she tell you?"

"Don't say she. Malon's right there! Ya gonna hurt her feelings!"

"Uh, have you even looked at her?"

Julie takes the suggestion. "… Well, okay, I'll give ya credit for that, hon."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Eh…" She shakes her hand around. "… A lot."

"Like?"

"She loves you…"

"… And?"

"Ya… love her?"

He groans again. "Oh, no…"

"Ya don't or somethin'?"

"No, I… I mean…"

"Ya don't love her?"

"I… I **don't** don't love her, but…"

"Afraid of sayin' it?"

"Yeah… Wait, she told you that, too?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did she tell you… everything?" Rather than anger, a small hint of trepidity plays on his eyes and voice.

"If I'm thinkin' what you're thinkin', then probably yeah."

"Oh, goddess…"

"Does she… normally tell people she meets everythin'?"

"No."

"Ah… Yep, it's the liquor, then."

"Why did you give her ale, then?"

"'Ello, Link? Celebration? Blue moon? 'Bout to save 'yrule?"

"Great…" Link shakes his head, then glimpses at Malon again. To his expectance, it seems as if the farm girl has not heard one word, for she's not involved in the conversation. "Hey… uh, Mal…"

"Hiya, Link," she responds when attention falls to her. "Ya feeling good tonight?"

… _Please let this be some damn nightmare_. "Uh… why do you ask?"

"Because I'm feeling good," she giggles. "This… This ale's making me feel good."

_THANK GODDESS IT'S THE ALE!_ "Ah… the ale, then."

"Drink some, come on!"

"Um… Sorry, Mal, but no thanks."

"Drink it, will ya?" Julie pushes. "Don't wanna 'ave a glass go to waste now."

"Well, I…"

"Drink it, Link…" Malon asks, almost emotionally, "for me? Please?"

He hesitates, his breathing becoming noises through his teeth. _Why must she say that? It's so unfair… Why must love be unfair?_ "Fine…" Forcefully, Link takes the mug and, in one draft, gulps down the whole ale. Again, the two next to him applaud as he finishes the liquor. He wipes away his lips, then sets down the empty glass. "There." He coughs like Malon on his first experience, his tongue writhing against the bitterness. "Ugh. What's in that?"

"Only the best 'ops and malts on this 'ere green side of the country!" Julie exultantly professes. She then calms down into a state of anxiety. "Um… did you like it…? I… I brewed it all by me self…"

"Um… it is supposed to taste…?"

"Yep." She nods.

"Oh, then…" Link smiles, "it's the best ale I've ever had, then."

A shade of scarlet touches the barmaid's cheeks, then she giggles. "Well, it's the only one ya ever 'ad."

"That, too. First just happened to be the best, right?"

"… Ya sure know how to flatter a bartender… 'Ere, 'ave some more…" Julie begins to refill.

"Well, I don't know, Julie. This… ale drink **was** sort of… bitter."

"All ale is." She grins. "Mine… I add a little bit of love and sweetness in 'em."

"Mmm, that's a tribute to success and happiness. I like any ale with that."

"Ya say 'at, but ya don't like ale."

"Don't say that. I really do like your ale."

"Besides…" Malon said, "it makes ya… feel better, doesn't it?"

"No…" His own thoughts begin spinning lightly. He puts a hand to his temple. "Urg… It's… tough."

"Yeah, fairy boy needs some more."

"Comin' at ya!" Julie slides Link's mug to him. "Drink up, sug!"

"No, I… I'm feeling heavy for some reason…"

"That's the good thing, Link!" Malon suddenly smacks her hand on his shoulder. "See? Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Urgh… my stomach is starting to feel nauseous."

"Have some more, mate!" Julie supports. "It won't feel so bad after!"

Link has difficulty thinking for his judgment. Suddenly not wanting to be a bad sport, he shrugs. "Alright…" He brings the ale into his mouth.

"Yeah!" yells Malon. "There's the fairy boy that I know would never turn down a challenge!"

"It's…" Link interposes, "not a challenge. Just… doing what everybody asked."

A dull punch generates pain in his arm. "Cucco."

Feeling guiltless, Link returns with a fist of his own. "I'm no Cucco. Do I look scared drinking this?"

"Cucco!"

"Ow. Am not!"

"Liar! Liar, liar, he who's a crier!"

"Crier? Okay, where's my bucket that has all of your tears?"

All three of them laugh in their little area, while the drinking competition still continues. If something is not done soon, the skinny man will suffer from high intoxication. Up above, Navi couldn't rest a wink. Trying to sleep in a bar at this time of enjoyment is no good idea. She could not rest one moment of ease with screams flowing into her room. Horribly frustrated, the fairy takes flight, choosing to accompany herself with her friends in the barroom below.

"Oh, Nayru, Hylians sure have consequences for their sophistication…" Navi mumbles. "Not even the anarchy of the Deku Shrubs is a match for this one egregious rite of the Hyrulean's lower class… What the?"

"I did not!"

"Oh, yes, you did, Malon! You screamed when we were trapped in the windmill!"

Navi flits over to the heroes arguing rather lightheartedly at each other. Nearing Julie, who is leaning quietly on the bar absorbed in Malon and Link's sprightly chat, the fairy clears her throat. "Um, Ms. Julie?"

"Oh!" The greenhead heeds her pitched call. "Navi!"

"Ms. Julie, why-"

"Just Julie, sugar."

"… Um, Julie…" Navi spins around to the heroes, "why are they… acting strange?"

"Oh, that's just my ale workin'."

"Alcohol?" she pipes. "You… You gave them alcohol?"

"Don't be a sour one! Ya don't want 'em drunk, do ya?"

"No, I don't. It's just… Link and Malon, you just… don't know much about them."

"Aw, cheer up! No 'eason not to be happy 'night, eh?"

"Cheer up?"

"Ya… Ya are gonna kick Ganondorf's arse tomorrow… right?"

"Uh… if I understood you, yes."

"So why not enjoy things when ya know it's either win or die?"

"I… I guess." Navi sighs, watching Malon playfully palm Link in the face. "I guess it wouldn't hurt much…"

"What ya doin' up?"

"Because of **that**." The fairy points over to the crowd, now broken up after the outcome. The clear winner sits amongst barking men, showing no sign of modesty. The challenger had been carried out and words pertaining to his condition are yet to be heard of. "It's three in the morning and people are still here?"

"Looks like it."

"Aren't you weary?"

"Not with ya two friends here. Though, might hafta open up later than usual to make up for me self…"

"Ya know…" Malon mumbles loudly, "ya think… ya always better, ain't ya, fairy boy?"

"That's… because I am," Link answers back with the same incoherent tone. "Who… Who kicked… the most asses, huh?"

"Yeah…? I… I remember… differently!"

"Rubbish! You have… short-term memory!"

"Really…? What happened… an hour ago?"

"… Well… I forgot."

"Navi, I ain't seen two people ever talk to each other so… happily," Julie comments.

"Well, that's one thing you have to know about them," Navi said. "They go together. I've seen them go through disheartening fights and argue endlessly with no clear answer. But it's things like that that lets them see what they really need, and how much they care for each other."

"Excitin' life each day for ya, eh, love?"

"Literally mental, actually. But… to the truth, there are really no other friends I would rather be with. They're so close to each other, yet they leave room for me so that I'll feel welcome in their presences."

Julie heaves a heavenly sigh. "Wish I could travel with y'all. But I'm more 'tached to home, honey."

"Ya always gotta be… so mean to me?" Malon asks her best friend.

"What are ya talking about?" Link slurs. "I'm never mean to ya!"

"Navi…" the barmaid said, "they ain't perfect… but… they're perfect for each other… aren't they?"

"… Mmm…" Navi gazes at the two laughing in all their drunken renown. "Goddesses only know… if one is ever torn away from the other… It'll be truly merciful… and righteous… if they die… together."

"… Never… alone… when they're with each other… The Heroes of Time… A pair of time…"

"Mean!" the heroine taunts. "Mean like… like…"

"Like you?"

"I ain't mean!"

"Sure ya are!" Link chuckles. "Saying this and that is wrong… Slapping me and stomping my foot… Always taking my Longshot…"

"Loser! Always… Always fondling that… that… springy thing of yours!"

"Loser? Who lost their diary for four years?"

"Yeah? Who didn't know how to ride a horse?

"Who needed my hand when jumping from high heights?"

"Who couldn't figure out what a fork was?"

"… Damn!" He couldn't top that.

"Ha! Yeah, I win again!" Malon whoops.

"Why can't… I win for once?"

"'Cause you're always meant to lose to me!"

"Oh, the Fate had cursed me…" He drops his head.

"Hey, it's not so bad!" She lifts his head up with both hands. A soft smile appears on her face as she puts her hands around the back of Link's neck. "It's… It's what I love 'bout you."

Unrestrained by inebriation, Link smiles back. "Still never going to stop saying that, are you?"

Like a trigger, her voice abruptly flips from merriment to cordiality. "… No… because… it's true, fairy boy… I love you."

"Well…" Malon suddenly feels his arms around her waist, "Malon…" Link simpers in the most affectionate way she's ever seen, "I love you, too."

Navi silently coughs, heard only by Julie. Fluttering up to the bartender's ear, she whispers, "Uh, Julie… how much ale did they…?"

"Oooh…" Julie titters uneasily. "Um… Malony had three glasses… Linky 'ad four."

"Oh… dear… goddess…"

After a moment of quietude between the two proclaimed lovers, Malon begins breathing rapidly. "You… You do, too…? You… love me now… Link?"

"I do," he simply replies.

"Oh, Link…" Her eyes revel into wetting themselves at her heart's cry. "You… You finally…"

"Shh…" His index finger gently touches her lips. Removing it after, Link captures his lover's sapphires onto his eyes. The illuminations on their surfaces shiver in shock, shivering even more when he brings Malon's face closer to his. Even with the smell of Julie's ale haunting their mouths, it's overwhelmed with lips locking onto each other and warmth being shared between the pair. It's seen, it's done, they kissed.

But Malon wants more, more to drown herself in their love. She parts her lips, letting her tongue slip through them and Link's lips. And the hero doesn't object. As their bodies close in around each other in their hug, so does their flesh, caressing its source of amorousness ecstatically in a hot, wet world. Their adult, fervid love… What's left of their childish romance is a thing called memory…

"Hee hee, my drinks pulled them through," Julie confides to Navi.

"It has them… doing more than I've ever seen," the fairy muses.

"Doncha see? They now can love each other… without bein' afraid."

"Yes, well, a person who's intoxicated normally will be more emotionally inclined. Link told Malon he loved her because your ale temporary erased away his fear."

"It's worth it, eh, fairy?"

"… I'll give you that, Julie." Navi watches as the two ends their strong osculation together. "I've never seen them this happy before… and I'm feeling gleeful for them, too… even if it's only for a while."

"That's what I like 'bout ale." Julie views them too, seeing Link beaming and Malon giggling. "Sometimes it brings the worst out in ya… Sometimes it brings the best out in ya."

"Hey, what are you blushing for, Mal?" the hero asks when he notices.

"I'm… I'm just surprised… and embarrassed," she answers.

"About what?"

"You're… Even though this is our first… kiss… like that… you're…" Her blush deepens, "a good kisser."

He smirks. "Is that so…? Well… this would make me… at least good at something romantic…" He laughs heartedly, gracious that one talent would cause his lover to redden.

"It's a good night," Julie declares to Navi. "One of me best nights I ever have."

"I believe it would count for me, too," the fairy follows. "I haven't felt this high in spirits in a while."

"Link…" Malon's countenance turns back into hope, into one of close desire that is never seen before.

"Yeah, Malon?"

"Link…" She leans in close, to where her voice can drop into a whisper, "make love to me…"

His smile crooks into a startled line. "… What?"

"Link… please… I… I want you… I want you so much… I… I-I need you… Please… I need your love… so much more…"

"Uh-oh…" Julie finds the silence, the closeness, and the change of expressions familiar, for she saw it happen to other first loved couples under the influence.

"Is something wrong?" Navi questions.

"I think Malon… **asked** him."

"Asked him what?"

"Uhhh…" The greenhead's mouth hangs open, trying to find the right words. "Fairy, ya… ya know what… florid means?"

"Florid…? Well, it means ornate… rubicund… and…" Navi stops, then quickly stares at her. "You're not… You're not **serious**, are you?"

"Ya look into your friends' eyes and you tell me, hon."

"But… But… they… adults… young… still…"

"Can't stop 'em once they're on ale."

"… Malon…" Link gazes deeply into her eyes. "Are… Are… you… Are you sure…?"

"There's… There's no one else… I would rather have it with… than you… fairy boy…" she responds passionately.

"But… I… I… I don't know… We're… We're… still…"

"I trust you, Link… I-I trust you…"

"I know you do… but…"

"… It's… It's about you… isn't it…?" She turns away. "I… I understand… if you… if you don't… I mean, I… I shouldn't… have asked…"

"Mal…" He shifts her back to face him. "If… If… If that's… that's what… you want…" A small smile comes, "I won't disappoint you."

"R… R-Really…?"

Link nods, triggering a face of excited joy from her. Julie's brows lift in surprise, then in gladness. "Well… Navi, I think it's inevitable."

"Oh, goddess, they're going to have…" The fairy cuts herself off.

"What's got ya all shaky there, mate?"

"… T… Ten-year olds…" she mutters to herself. "Outrageous… Time… Mature…"

"Did ya say ten-year olds?"

"Fairy boy…" Malon asks one more time, "it's more about you… Are you sure… for yourself…?"

"I know… but… I love you. I… I should be… ready for anything… for you… right?"

"Oh, Link…" She leans her head on his chest, "… thank you…"

They sit still for a moment, then Link picks her up by the legs and back, and holds her in his arms. Malon shrieks at first, then glances up admiringly at him and giggles. He laughs a little, then says aloud, "I think this is what you're thinking of when you wanted a knight in shining armor to sweep you off your feet."

"Tee hee!" She touches his chin. "My green, fairy knight…"

"Well, now!" Julie exclaims, putting hands on her waist. "Gettin' comfy there, are ya?"

"Oh, Julie!" Link mumbles an unclear sound. "Um…" In all, the Hero of Time is an amateur of words for these occasions.

The barmaid grins widely, gesturing diagonally up the stairs. "Go on! Room's all yours! I'll make sure nobody's gonna bother ya two."

"Julie…! You… You…!"

"Give her a good one, 'kay, mate?" She winks at him. "No need to say good night."

The couple beam at her, then they disappear up the stairs, off to enjoy their time under the blue moon.

"Julie!" Navi yells. "You can't just…!"

"Hey, it's love, right? Ya gotta make room for love."

"But… they…!"

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it! 'Gain, it's a good night, peace's 'bout to come, 'yrule 'bout to be saved, beautiful moon out there, ale's got everyone happy. What's to be worried 'bout?"

"Oh, goddess…" The fairy almost collapses onto the counter.

"Don't worry, I'll keep ya company, least 'til your friends feel the need to let ya in. Besides…" Julie looks out the window at the now setting moon, "I think… this to them… to everybody… only 'appens once in a blue moon…"


	66. A Different Awakening

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

* * *

**_

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 66- A Different Awakening**

CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!

_Huh…? What is that sound…?_

CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!

_Wait… Where am I…?_

Link blinks his eyes again, taking in a vision of better clarity. To his surprise, he, a young version of himself again, is sitting on a tower, a makeshift one of wooden design. Garnished with peculiar decorations, the whole structure seems to be constructed, or under construction actually, for an upcoming celebration. Carpenters rush around with materials and add more onto the tower. To his right, a man stands peering up at the sky. All around him lays a town he's sorely unfamiliarly with. One characteristic of the settlement comes up quickly to him however, one that can only be defined as busy.

_What… What is… this place?_

"Hey, apprentice!" one of the carpenters from below calls. "Don't just stand around lookin' at the sky all day long!"

… _What…?_

CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!

_What is that…?_ Link pivots around. _It's… coming from that… that giant tower… It… It looks almost like… a clock…_

The hero in green blinks again, which instantly ends him in another place. A quick check concludes he's in a reception area, inside a building. Looking ahead, he finds himself on a bench staring at a ruddy-haired lady struggling with words for a Goron standing across the counter from her. Another thing not normal of his life is that the rock man is in what he could only describe as traveling gears. The Goron rubs a hand behind his head, whining, "You really don't have my reservation-goro?"

"I really don't have it," the lady answers.

"Really-goro?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Link-goro." She sighs. "I don't have a reservation under your name."

_Link-goro…? He… He almost has the same name as mine…_

His eyes amble over to the stairs, for they creak noise. A teenage girl dressed in a white, red-trimmed jumpsuit ambulates down, pondering by the looks of her eyes and her hand holding up her chin. "Hmm… Ah, well, that won't work…" Link barely hears her undertone voice. "No… That's too basic… We need a new step… Maybe with more jumping…" Her unfocused treading takes her over into the reception area. "We have to be ready without any rehearsal this time… Every time… Marilla likes this choreography, but she doesn't get into it at all…"

_Choreography…? What? Where am I…?_

Another closing of his eyelids, then Link is sitting on a fence when he reopens them. He's in the town again, but in a different section from what he observes. It's also a night sky too, for stars above shine almost lustrously against the darkened blue.

_Wow… So many stars… Look… Look at how they shine… so brightly… What the…!_

Hanging in the heavens over the tall tower with the clock is an object of untold horror. An unutterable being lives in the sky, viewing what could be the entire world with its two protuberant eyes. A grin, no, a sneer is unavoidable to notice; its nose sets its aim towards the world below. A round behemoth with a demoniac expression written across its face, with a size unlike which Link had ever seen.

_It's… It's… the moon…_

Even though he attempts not to, Link couldn't stop from flickering his eyes again. This time however, nothing appears. An endless world of blackness enfolds his vision, but it's rather brightening. He glimpses around for a while before sensing the presence of another. He spins around, only to look up at a woman in the clothing of a rancher and hair that's intense red. A blow courses through him as the woman is incredibly familiar to someone he knows of…

"Howdy, boy."

"… Who… Who are you?" Link asks, leaning towards politeness instead of wariness.

She does nothing more than smile, then kneels down to him. "First, do ya wanna know what ya saw?"

"… Who were they?" he subjects in concession. "Where was I?"

"Link… 'Kay, I can't officially give ya yer answers. But I will say that what ya saw… is gonna happen."

"Going to happen…? Are you saying it's the future…? Did… Did I just… have a glimpse of what the future's going to be?"

"Ya thinkin' off, boy. It's not Hyrule a thousand years later. It's a look-see… into one of your adventures."

"Adventures?" He startles back. "I have more?"

"More… or less. This is as much as I'm gonna say."

"But… who are you? You just showed me… a part of my future…"

"He he… Boy… I mean, Link…" She beams again, putting hands on his shoulders, "take care of Malon for me, 'kay? Make her happy… Don't ya ever leave her…"

"Malon…? How… How do you-"

The woman suddenly lets go and stands up. Her body begins floating away, fading into the darkness. "Well, who do ya think I am?"

"What…?" Link's mind tightens after, and he can feel his physical body returning to his grip. "Wait! I have more questions…!"

"Gotta go! I'm really in bad terms with the goddesses for doin' this…!" She turns around, but decides quickly to face him again. "Oh, and don't scream when ya wake up…!"

--

**Kakariko Village; Day**

Fluttering his eyes open, light streams into his pupils and blinds him temporary as he wakes up. Adjusting himself, Link rubs his eyes, then experiences a monstrous pain ricocheting in his head. "Ahh…" He rubs his temple, almost cursing to the current agonizing discomforts. He breathes slowly, taking caution to exert compulsive movements.

"Good afternoon, Link," Navi's voice sounds off, Link's hangover amplifying the noise into a crack in his head.

"Ow! Navi!" he chides to her resting on the night table.

She drops her voice down to a lower volume. "I apologize."

"Oh, man… Wait, afternoon?"

"Yes. You went to sleep late at three and now it's eleven 'til two."

"Oh, Farore! What was I doing?"

"Drinking… and…" Navi couldn't go on any further.

"And?"

The fairy mumbles to herself inchoately, then says, "Link, do you not feel an arm on your chest?"

To his surprise, he hasn't noticed until now. In fact, he now just becomes aware that he has no clothes on. Like his fairy mentioned, there is an arm on his chest, an arm of female skin, and that causes terror in him. _No… Have… Have I… been… been… **engaging** with… with some… girl last night…? _Eyes turning left, there is his proof under the blanket he's in. "Navi, are you…!"

"… Link… you're not going to believe who you…" Navi stops herself with a forced cough.

A scream goes off in Link's head as he realizes whom Navi is referring to. Turning his head around, he finds a bundle of mild, red hair laying spread out, some on his upper arm. Timidly looking down, Link eyes his lover sleeping with the solace of his being. _HOLY FUC-_

"I see alcohol really does its effect on people," Navi breaks in.

"Wha- We're- She- I- We- Bed- HERE?" he babbles disjointedly, resisting all means to yell for the wise, wise reason of not waking the redhead up.

"Um… I didn't understand you, but to put simply, yes, you and Malon, in your inebriated manners, had…" The fairy hesitates, electing her word, "this room to yourselves for the whole night."

"Oh goddess, oh goddess, oh goddess, oh goddess, oh goddess…" Link lifts up the bed cloth to check, finding expected dismay as a result. His eyes zip around the room, spotting his and Malon's articles scattered throughout. Sitting up, he really then curses. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Why the shit did I decided to drink ale last night? I should have gone with my conscience…!" He slowly eases away from Malon, which causes her to moan a few times as he pushes her off to the side. He jumps out of bed, which sends the white sheet flying off. There, in all her beautiful ways, lies Malon fully naked in front of him.

_I've seen her naked enough in my lifetime, I DO NOT NEED TO SEE HER NAKED AGAIN!_ Link still imprecates as he covers up her sacredness, swearing to himself that this will be the last time his friend will ever be in front of him without any clothes on again. "Why in heaven's name did you not stop us, Navi!" he quietly shouts at her while gathering up and slipping into his garments.

"Believe me, Link, as your spiritual partner and close friend, I tried. But… intoxication blocks all that does not produce pleasure. I barely got in here this morning because outside I noticed a crack in the roof leading into the room."

"The heaven and hell smite me…"

"Well, I wouldn't be so unoptimistic about all this. Copulation **is** a way to deliver strong love in the form of pleasure, I studied. So technically, this wouldn't be so much of a damned act as more of a blessing to yours and Malon's love."

"You're not making this any better," he remarks as he finishes putting on his white, formfitting suit. "Preferably, indulgence in things like this, especially this, is not part of my lifestyle. And what do you mean my love?"

"Well, while you were drunk…"

"… I told her…?" Link pauses strapping on his belt. "I told her… I love her?"

Navi nods, seeing where this is going. "Yes, you did, Link."

"… And? And… how did she… I mean, was Malon… happy?"

"She was, Link… Even if she didn't intoxicate herself last night, I have no doubt she would have been happy no matter what."

"… And… was I…?"

"I believe knowing she was loved back and being joyous in your arms did the same to you."

Link smiles to himself as he lets his eyes gaze at his bare feet. For a moment, he could picture it, Malon crying happily in his arms while he too sheds a tear for their love together. That moment where he didn't disappoint her, where he made her happy forever, where he could open his arms and keep Malon with him, out of the lonely darkness and into his light. That moment lasts short however, for Link is interrupted by a groan from the one he didn't want to wake up now, not in this mess.

"Mmm…" Malon stirs under the bed sheet. After tossing herself around a little bit, she sits up, throwing out her bare chest while she stretches. Again, Link curses as he spins around to avoid a cheap glance at his friend's womanhood. Hastily, he does the holdings of his leather belt before it seems as if he's the one that forced all this. He hears Malon shrieking, then a rustle as she tries to conceal her chest. "Link! What the…? Holy Farore, what are ya doing in here while I'm naked!"

"We share this room, for one thing…" he mutters to himself.

"You two use this room together, Malon," Navi speaks up for him.

"… But… what… what are my clothes doing around…" She gasps loudly. "Oh, my goddess… Link, have I been raped last night?"

The hero smacks a hand to his forehead. "And she said I was dumb… Great, how am I going to explain this…?"

"Link! Answer me!"

He turns around and is about to speak when a knock is heard on the door. "'Ello?" Julie's voice greets. "Link? Malon? Navi? Y'all in there? Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Link replies.

A click is heard, and Julie opens the door, carrying into the room a washbowl and a cloth like the day before. "G'day, everybody! I see, uh…" She flashes between Link and Malon, "things went well, didn't they?"

Link notices a key stuck above the doorknob. To Navi he mouths quietly, "She had a key!"

"I didn't know!" the fairy whispers back to him. "You'd think I wouldn't have stopped you two if I did know?"

"Julie," Malon starts, "we didn't-"

"Not what I saw last night." The barmaid smiles as she sets down the objects. "In fact, ya were the one who wanted it!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

The redhead looks startled for a moment, then she chuckles unsteadily. "Right, right, a joke. I get it."

"Ain't no joke, love."

"… What?" Julie keeps up her smile, nerving the redhead. She then turns to Navi. "Navi, you weren't drunk, right? Tell us that I wasn't the one asking for all this!"

"Well…" The fairy slowly flits up and down in nervousness, "all I can say, Malon… is that… Link did some outstanding work when I heard it…"

They all stare amazingly at Navi, which causes her to stop fluttering. "I **did** say I tried all means to get in and stop this… event. And that includes banging on the door, which is where I heard you two…" She coughs to make up for the lack of the word, then darts into Link's head.

"See, mate?" Julie said. "It 'appened."

"But… But… me… Link… we…" Malon faces Link, then turns away and blushes when doing so. "Oh, dear Nayru…"

Link sighs, turning to gaze out the window and at the high sun in the sky. Julie begins picking up Malon's clothes and hands them to her. "'Ere, Malon,"

"… Thanks…" the redhead said halfheartedly.

"Aw, c'mon! Cheer up. What's done is done, and it's not like ya two didn't want it, with the love in the air and all. Now put on ya clothes, else men 'ill be gawkin' at ya all day."

Link clears his throat, signifying his dismissal. "I'll be outside." Speedily, he grabs all of his equipment and inventory. "We have to be heading off towards Ganon's Castle, anyway."

When the door closes behind him, Malon bears a worried expression on her face. "Julie… tell me it isn't so."

"Wish I could, mate. But I don't lie."

"Oh, no…" She lowers her head melancholically.

"What's the matter?"

"Julie… I… I could not… I could not have done it… to him…"

"'Ave sex with him?"

"Yes… Julie, there's just… something I swore myself never to do to… do to Link…" She loosens her grip on the sheets, letting the rim fall down to her legs. "I broke it… My own oath… not to ever… do this to him…"

"Oath…? Why?"

"It's just… because… of something horrible I saw… and realized a while back… After seeing it, I couldn't… Oh, goddess, I never thought I'll say this, Julie, but… what have I done…?"

"Malon." Julie places her hands on her shoulders. "It's done. There ain't no use thinkin' 'bout it 'cept to realize it for days ahead. It's done, it's in the past, we 'ere today, so smile and live it without causin' the same mistake twice."

"Oh, I… I…" The redhead holds back her drop into a broken state. "… Right. Just… tell myself not to do it anymore."

"There ya go! Nothin' good can come out of bein' perfect, but rather just fix it when somethin' goes wrong."

"Yeah…"

The greenhead decides to strike up humor. "So… how's that hangover, sugar?"

"Hurts like heck…" Malon shakes her head. "I ain't drinking ever again…"

"They always say never, but it's 'ard to drop the habit once you're hooked on."

Malon tries to move around, but feels rather funny. "Weird… I feel kinda airy."

"Ah, normal when ya… well, when ya done it. How airy?"

"Like… Like when ya have a bucket… and it just emptied itself of water…"

"Oh, so ya were a virgin last night…"

"… You can figure out just from **that**?"

"So forth, I 'ear it from tons of gals who lost 'em."

"Well, Link too was a… Um, never mind that. So ya haven't…?"

"Waitin' for that right guy. Though, it might 'ave been yesterday if ya weren't stuck with him."

"What?"

"Ha, just kiddin'! Think I'll wait a while before the time comes."

"… Hey, Julie, what happened last night… that led up to… you know, **this**?"

"Mighty heavy ya were. But ya got Link drunk, too. It gone from laughin' to lovin', then to this biggie here."

"Oh, so Link was drunk, too…" A thought clicks in her mind. "Oh… so… so that's why… fairy boy agreed…"

"What's 'is, now? Ya sayin' 'at ya thought…?"

"Yeah, I… I mean, I thought I made Link come with me and… well, sleep with me."

Julie cries out laughing. "So that's why with the oath and all!" Aware that this is not polite, she quickly ceases her mirth. "So, uh, that's how it is, then…"

"Julie, what… what did I say to him?"

"Say? Well… besides askin' him to **do** it, ya told him ya love him before it all went down, sug."

"… What did… What did he say… say back to me?"

"Oooh, that…" She has an anticipated look on her, "what do ya think? Under the ale's power, I mean."

"Oh, he… he…" Malon barely could contain it. She places a hand over her heart to steady herself. "Oh, Din… Julie, I can't… Julie, did… did he really say…?"

"Yes… Link said he loves you."

"Oh…!" The heroine flinches at the words, then totters back into a glad state. "Link… He… He said…" Her breathing goes wild, causing her to stutter like never before, "h-he… l… l… l-loves m-m-me…"

"… Wow. That really got ya beatin' inside, doesn't it?"

"Julie… Oh, goddess… You… You really can't… believe… can't believe how… how much I… I longed to hear… those sweet words… I… I heard them before a little while back, but… to… to have him… say it while we're… we're alive… Oh, sweet Nayru, have mercy and still my overwhelming heart!"

"But yet, that's while my ale's havin' fun with ya."

"Yes, but… alcohol… it brings the most… the most forbidden and emotional of secrets out, doesn't it?"

"Well…" Julie surrenders into happy assent, "alright, I'll agree it's that good on ya. 'Sides…" Once again, a hand makes contact with the shoulder, "I'm real happy… that ya liked what ya heard."

"Thanks, Julie." Malon cocks her head. "Ya know, I might not give up on ale… that is, if I ever stop by."

"Good on ya, love." Julie then pokes one of the redhead's breasts. "Now, get some clothes on, 'cause goodies 'bout these sizes don't 'void men's eyes that easily."

--

The sun bears a good temperature on the village, because of the storm from yesterday's events vanishing. Everything smells fresh and serene, while the noises that bring normal day life amount everywhere. Link orients around his green, pointy hat, still in fine condition despite the unbounded tussles it endures throughout his adventure. Once it's in his usual, atilt position, the Hero of Time views the horizon from near the hill from which Kakariko Village lays. All things marking the land of Hyrule are in repose at long last, all except for one. The northern region of the great country is still overlaid in thick darkness, that of which comes from one source. The Heroes of Time still have one job left to do.

_It's almost time to settle the score, Ganondorf… It's almost time…_

He has to wonder, though. What did that woman mean when he has more adventures?

_She looked so familiar… How did she know about Malon and me…? Red hair, those clothes, that voice of sweet earth… Wait… Malon? That woman looked like Malon. But wait, that can't be… The only person Mal said that looked like her is her mother back then… It can't be… Was the person that visited my dream… her mother?_

Another thing comes into his mind. How did Malon's mother know that her daughter and he had-

"Hey, fairy boy!"

Link rotates around, only to be found being thrown against by Malon. He blenches solicitously back at first, then notices the firmness of her hug. "Whoa… Um, hey, Mal."

"What's the matter?" She looks at him, rather eccentrically. Then again, Link doesn't remember the last time she gave him a daily look other than that.

"Well, it's just…" he almost rambles as she lets go. "What just happened, and now you're…"

"I ain't afraid of that!" Albeit, she smiles interestedly. "… Are you?"

He breathes through his teeth once. "… I hate to admit it, but… yes, I'm afraid of… what just happened back there."

"Oh? So…" Malon takes his left hand, then starts guiding it slowly down her chest, "you're scared of-"

"OKAY!" He pulls his hand back before it becomes too late. "I GET IT. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN."

"Hee hee hee hee…! Alright, alright, calm down! I'm not gonna do anything that'll be **that** uncomfortable."

"… You know what? I think the only thing I'm scared of right now is you."

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Not mean, Mal. It's called vengeance."

"Ha ha, vengeance. Well, here's my vengeance." Malon promptly grips the collar of his emerald tunic and jerks his head close to hers. "You're **dead** when all of this is settled," she softly whishes through her teeth, dropping some of her playful tone.

"W-Wh… What?"

"Ya may be the one I ever trust, heck, even want to **do** it with, but you're gonna really suffer for not stopping it from coming."

"What… What do you mean?"

"How could you, out of all the people in the world… ALLOWED us to…" She couldn't say anymore.

Link claws through piles of knowledge before innocently frowning at realization. "Well, I was inebriated, and you got me to open up to you… What could I do?"

"By the life of Farore, look what happened to me… I'm not… not… chaste anymore…"

"Mal, it's not like it didn't happen to me either."

"Grr, HOW COULD YOU?" Malon suddenly explodes, shaking Link in a state of extreme furiousness. "HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN? YOU COULDA JUST SAID NO WHEN I ASKED!"

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"YEAH, WELL, YA SHOULDA KNOWN I WOULDA SAID SUCH A THING! NOW, LOOK! I LOST MY VIRGINITY, YOU BASTARD!"

"YOUR VIRGINITY? BY THE HEAVENS, WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU THINK I LIKE LOSING MINE?"

"Eh-hem… Y'all." Julie steps out to them in the mist of the violent altercation. Spotting her, the heroes quickly separate and quiet down.

"Julie." Link nods to her.

The barmaid glances between the two of them, then smiles. "I can see things gotten 'long well."

"Uh, yep." Malon giggles. "Well, like ya said, smile today, same tomorrow. Gonna beat Ganondorf right now."

"Heh… good luck, then… Come back alive, ya 'ear?"

"Got it." The two embrace each other for their farewell. "See ya later, Julie…" Malon heads off first.

"Mmm…" The greenhead then faces Link. "And… good luck to ya too, Link."

"Okay." He nods, then finds his hands in hers.

"Ya… You come back safe, too… 'kay?"

"Will do."

Julie couldn't help but find his blue eyes dazzling against the yellow sun. She doesn't want to let go, but she has to at one moment or another. Link feels for her, and does a much-needed act: he leans down to her and gives her a short, but pleasant kiss. She gasps as he pulls back, generating a chuckle from him. "What… What was that… for…?"

"Because I care for you, too," he replies. "And… think of that… as a promise that I'll come back… okay, Julie?"

"I… Why, I…" Somewhere, deep inside the world of the bartender, a sad, torn heart suddenly feels a jolt back to life.

"I won't say goodbye… because this is not the last time we'll meet."

"Link… you…"

The hero smiles, then leaves her to join Malon near the village's entrance. They both wave at her, and Julie, for the first time in a long while, sincerely returns it back. She could feel the sun shining behind her, and that assures her the warm feeling that she soon won't be forgotten. She looks on to the new, close friend she made, a farm girl whose heart is as strong, fiery, and passionate as the redness in her hair. She looks on to the person that showed her more care than she's ever received in a while, a knight in green whose virtue is marvelous, yet contains the gentleness of one who can soften the spirits of others. She looks on to the pair that rode a major mark on her life, having her in jollity she barely felt after all of her family were gone.

"Take care… ya two…"


	67. The Fate Broken

**_A/N: _**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**_

* * *

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 67- The Fate Broken**

**Hyrule Field; Day**

"Link, how come ya never start kisses like that?" Malon asks while she tacks up Epona.

"Start kisses like what?"

"Like that with Julie! I always hafta lean in to get a lip to lip service from ya, but you just went for the dive with Julie!"

"… So?"

She scoffs, stopping to face Link. "Come on, kiss me right now."

He holds back a laugh. "Now? I'm not… 'in the moment' right now."

"See? Ya can't kiss me, but ya can kiss her! What's with that?"

"So…? You can still kiss me all you like, and I still return it… well, sometimes."

"But… you never… kiss me first. Not at all, if I remember."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It shows that… you really do care for me, even when I can't feel that you're around."

"… Oh."

"And anyway, how come ya said ya care for Julie, but ya never said that to me?"

"I said I care for you one time."

"Uh-huh… When?"

"… Um, can I come back later to you on that?"

"Link…" Malon firmly shakes her head. "Never mind."

_Why must girls ruin my life like this?_ He suspires as he watches her avert back. He doesn't want to hurt Malon, yet it's much more strait for him to be direct with her than it is with Julie. _Why love…? Why must love make it harder for me?_ "Malon…"

"No… You don't have to… I mean… if… if you just want to…" Her voice trembles, almost breaking.

"Malon…" He swings her around, faced with silently weeping eyes.

She gazes up at him, then frees herself from his hold. "Leave me alone…!"

"Mal…" Link could not hold it in. "Mal! I-I… I find it harder… It's harder for me… It's harder for me to do those, to say those… because… because… I-I… I… I-I-I lo…"

Malon gasps at what she hears, spinning around to him with both the tears and expectances in her eyes. Link urges himself bitterly to utter the words, but he loses his resolution as quickly as he tries to summon it. In the end, he stands, hopelessly and strangely, before her, looking at his friend with something in his eyes: self-disappointment. The farm girl despondently heeds this, her head down and her body shaking like broken pieces trying to hold itself together. Her resilience is her adhesive, not viscous enough against the impact known as sorrow and heartache.

"Malon, I'm sor-"

"Forget it," she snaps, almost spitefully. "… Just get on and get this over with."

"Mal…"

"Get on."

Link hesitates, then takes the redhead's face and plants his lips on her. Malon nearly loses herself into this act, but her anger blockades anything that relates joy with Link. The hero could not feel it, her touch back, her spirit reaching out to him. He releases the interlock, still distressful to try something.

"Don't touch me," Malon said coldly. "Get on, and don't talk to me."

_Malon…_ Link nearly quivers himself, but backs away instead. Quietly, he climbs up on Epona, who remains rather groggily through this. _I'm sorry. If only I could… If only I could say more to you. If… If only I could do more… for you._

After the redhead mounts sedately, the befuddled horse begins striding onward towards the gloomy castle in the distance. For a few hours, Epona gives a thought about the strong silence over them, but decides to leave it be since the dobbin hasn't experienced such a craved lull in a long while. She snorts, speaking to herself in her tongue, "Hmm, I'm starting to like this. And here I thought love will never give me peace and quiet."

_To think he actually loves me…_ Malon storms on in her mind some while later, her back turned to Link who is leading the horse. _Does he…? Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he only acted so that I wouldn't cry all over him. So that I wouldn't drag him. So that… I won't become a nuisance. Is this what I am? Just a friend…? Or some… some bother he happened to have only because Fate made him have so? That seems like it._

_Malon…_ Link stares on as he leads Epona on an amble to Hyrule Castle Town. The whole place is wet in evilness, and the mood above his and Malon's does not do well to counter the oncoming event. He sneaks a glimpse at her, who's staring at the disturbed dust puffing from underneath her horse's hooves. _If only you could understand… I do care for you; I do have feelings for you, just like you do for me… But… that's what makes it more difficult for me to express it… The more I grow closer to you in this way… the harder it is for me to accept it, to accept the responsibility and… consequences that come along. _He sighs a hushed one, then continues looking straight ahead.

_He doesn't care for me…_

_I do care for her…_

_Never even said he did…_

_It's so hard to say it, when it could mean so much more…_

_Can't even kiss me…_

_Kisses too lead to the thing I fear…_

_I even had… had… sex with him, and he still can't even get that? I sacrificed so much to have him make love to me, and he still can't… can't…_

_I care for her, I have feelings for her… I even gave her pleasure… but… but… I still can't… can't…_

_Julie… Goddess, he said those things to her, he expressed more to her… and not to me…_

_Julie… She needed someone to give her hope, she needed someone to care for her… It… It doesn't mean… I love her… I did my part for her… but it doesn't mean I love her… like… my love… to… to…_

_All those times… All those times that he showed his care… They were nothing more than acts to make sure I don't get hurt or killed… to make sure I don't cry…_

_Doesn't she know I think about her and about her life when we're in danger…? Doesn't she know I care if she gets hurt or not…? Doesn't she know… I don't want to see her cry…?_

_Those times when I showed my heart to you… Look what happened. Even when I'm asking for you to open your arms for me, you… you don't do so…_

_I know you keep me so dearly in your heart… You're braver than I am in showing your feelings… I try to make you happy, but my fear always ends me up disappointing you… deeply… to where it hurts every time…_

_What… What about those times… when I was alone? Were you really there for me…? Or were you there to make sure I don't degrade into a whimpering pulp…?_

_Loneliness… I never did like seeing you alone. You were always so sad, so hurt… I didn't want that. I wanted you to smile, to be happy, to know that I'm always there for you… with you… wherever you may be…_

_Link… What about… those times I said… I love you…? Were my feelings real…? Or… were they… fake… fake like… your… your love…?_

_Malon… Those moments where your feelings for me grew so much… Where it didn't matter what happened, but you would care for me and hold onto me until the end… Where I was down, and you protected me even if it would cost you your own life… What could I say? I never had anybody do that for me before… How could I repay such affection back…? With my own care…? With my own love…? I'm afraid… I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you… What would happen… if I too opened my heart for you… and then… you're gone…? Where would you be to fill in my heart? What would happen if… if I love you… and then nothing could have my love and return it back…? What would happen if… if I will never again… feel your love…? What would happen…? I'm… I'm afraid of that… I… I closed off my feelings long ago… to avoid being hurt… again… I opened them again for you… but my fear arose when I did… Fear of finding myself in emotional pain… Fear of… of losing you… Not like you… You would sooner… fill your heart with joy… and mourn when I die… rather than… not feeling such wonderfulness at all… Why can't… Why can't I love like you can…? Why can't… I love you back…? Because… I'm afraid…_

_Afraid… Afraid to love me… I… I admired you… I admired you because you're courageous… Why… Why must you be afraid of the one most important thing to me…? Why, Link…? Why must you be afraid to love me…? You said you were afraid of what would happen if you did love me, then I… then I die… You said you were afraid of that… You said you were afraid of losing me… I know, Link… Everyday, I'm always afraid of losing you… I'm always afraid of the day I would have to kneel down to you while you breathe your last words… But I still love you… because not even Death… can take away what you'd given me… what you are to me… so I still love, even if you're gone… because… you'd still be there with me… Why can't… you see that…? Why can't you see that you can still love me… even when I'm gone…? Why, Link…? Why can't you overcome your fear…?_

_Because I'm afraid, Malon…_

_Why can't you overcome your fear, Link…?_

_Because I'm afraid…_

_Why can't you…?_

"Ho!" Link draws back the reins, halting Epona. "We're here."

The clouds above blacken the scenery like many entries before. The walls stand crumbled, protecting the evil rather than the good inside. The bridge joins the moat in its damaged state, preventing further travel by horseback. Through the opening that seems to absorb light sits Ganon's Castle far back in the north.

Link steps off of the courser, which seems to be agitated that the grass in the area is inedible due to burnt surfaces. He lends a hand to Malon, who bluntly refuses it and slips off quickly.

"Um…" He glances at the way forward, which is unsettling to the air around them, "you're… still not talking…"

The redhead throws him a look, more vexed than contempt. Not pausing to stay for another word, she dashes ahead, leaving Link to run after her in fear that the ReDeads might have a chance to suck on a prey.

_I don't want to disappoint you, Mal… but I'm still… so unsure to take risks… and sacrifice myself for you…_

**Temple of Time**

Malon almost considers closing the door shut behind her to display her malice, but an overbearing feeling of her lingering hope could not ask her to do that. Instead of waiting for Link, she runs on ahead, stepping up onto the platform of the temple. The light, still shining freely in the cathedral despite the billowing darkness, comforts her, along with the unusual, echoing sounds that reverberate every now and then. But it pains her sharply to know that the only person she ever loved had his heart lost sight of her. Sitting down, she hears his footsteps coming up to the temple, sounding like music leading up to a song she wants to play inside herself. But she resists trying to feel it, for now there lays agonizing resentment that her love may be paying attention to another girl. It's a balance she's trying to shift to disbelief of her animosity to let the other weight triumph, but so far they weigh exactly and it leaves her to be a quiet recluse to her companion.

"Malon!" Link calls to her from outside. She catches the noise of the wooden doors grating open, and the patting of the rug from his boots. They slow down as he reaches her, coming to a still when he's barely an arm's reach. "Malon…"

She casts a look up to him for a while, then turns away, still leaving him with a last expression of aversion. A weak breath is heard from Link, then he says, "Please… don't… don't look away. I know how everything hurts you… but please… listen to me."

She tenses at hearing this. A noise, almost a sound of a strain, is heard from her throat, but she would not face him.

"Malon…" Link profoundly breathes, sounding clearly in the pure temple. "Please… let me have another chance. I-I'm sorry that I could not love you back… I'm sorry if… you… if you thought I gave up. I didn't, Mal… I didn't give up. But… it's taking me so long, that I don't want to keep you waiting… But, I can't decide. Please… Malon, I need… I need more time… I need… I need your help, to pull me through… I don't want to disappoint you, I truly don't. I swear, by the holiness of this temple, I don't ever want to… But, I can't do this… if you don't give me another chance… Please, Malon… I need you."

She listened to him… and she's trying to do her best not to shatter in tears. Her tumult concedes a strong quaver as a result, and Link could see it's either one way or the other. "Please, Malon… At least… At least talk… talk to me…"

A nuance in the ambience intrudes in upon them, and a voice that can be easily recognized speaks, "I have been waiting for you, Malon and Link."

The Heroes of Time turn to the imposing entrance to find their trustworthy, guiding comrade standing there. "Sheik…" Link, hastily retreating from his personal problems, salutes. "You're here."

"The Heroes of Time…" The young man crosses his arms. "You have awakened six Sages… and now you have a final showdown, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil… However, despite your valiant endeavors surmounting hardships, I sense but one of sheer will dejecting the strongest of hearts…"

Malon looks away in perturbation, while the hero pauses then stares calmly into the Sheikah's eyes. "It's nothing important. There's no need to toil around to relieve it."

"That by which you speak of is, of course, not greatly significant with Fate… Nevertheless, it does undermine your combined strength… If the heroes from legends are divided, particularly by this powerful, rending raptness, then I fear you will not stand ready against the ruler of evil…"

Link grows quiet after, shocked at what Sheik described. Malon stands up and utters, "Sheik, you don't understand. To us, this is so much more tha-"

"There is no need to explain to me… I'm fully aware of your troubling, and I know how stout it is in your heart… Heroine, despite how crushing it is on yourself and Link, you must heed and regard this matter with faith and trust, for if there is no surviving bond between the two of you… I'm afraid the world of Hyrule may fall in vain."

"But… I can't… hold on… Not like this."

"Malon, you and Link must overcome this suffering, or it will cause more suffering for you and for all…"

Her vision is like her body: quaking from indecision and from an array of confused feelings. Her exhalation is forceful, attempting to stabilize under the condition she's in. Malon closes her eyes, then faces her best friend, who carries an expression of somber, yet hopeful biding. "I'll… I-I'll try," she answers to Sheik.

"The time will come… when this is much more to you than it seems, heroes… Never stray from what is true to you… But first… I have things I want to tell only to the both of you. Please listen."

"Continue then," Link said when they route their attention to Sheik.

"As you know, the legend of my people asserts that the Heroes of Time and the six Wise Ones will bring peace and justice into the dominion of evil… However, there is another unknown legend, one of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folks…"

"If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well…" the Sheikah instructs. "The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart… the heart of one who enters it… If an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise…"

"In which is the former, since Ganondorf obtained the Triforce."

"Not precisely, Link… The Triforce… the sacred triangle… it is a balance that weighs three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage… If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all… But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage."

"You're saying that…?" Malon interrupts.

"Yes… I will elucidate more. The Triforce will dismantle into the pieces that composed it… Only one will remain for the impure one who touched the Triforce… the part representing the force that one most believes in… If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts… Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, respectively representing what they most believe in… The wielders of the Triforce parts will bear the hallowed mark on the backs of their hands…"

"I doubt that Ganondorf could have obtained the True Force when he touched the Triforce…" Link said as he walks a few steps forward.

"Yes, Link. Seven years ago, the King of Thieves used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. The legend came true when he laid his hands on the sacred triangle, separating it into its three rudimentary parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand."

"The Triforce of Power… It… It did all of this destruction?"

"Verily. The strength of his piece enabled him to become a mighty, evil king… but, his dark ambitions were not satisfied."

"He still desires the True Force."

"Yes. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts."

"Does he know who?"

"Unfortunately, he does. But I also have knowledge of whom."

"You do?" Malon bursts. She suddenly marches up to him. "And ya haven't told us earlier? Sheik, you shoulda told us! We coulda kept the other two in a safe place!"

"Malon… I have not told you who they are yet."

"Who are they? Who got the two other Triforce parts?"

"… Hmm…" Sheik then gazes earnestly at the hero.

"What?" Link questions at this strange act.

"Do you know how you and Malon accomplished all in the name of righteousness?"

"Uh… There're many reasons to that…"

"But when you faced the first evil in the forest, to the one dwelling in the Shadow Temple, what has given you the might to fight them?"

"… My courage?"

"Precisely."

"… You… You don't mean…" Finding disbelief, he glimpses at the backs of his hands. He quickly removes his gauntlets, then gasps in his searching. On his right hand's back is a very faint marking a shade darker than his skin. The Triforce brand has no blurry lines or blunt edges; it's as if the section of the skin was decorticated, laid flat, and had a fine blade carve the triangle out.

"Holy…" Malon grips his wrist and stares at the Triforce. "Link, you…"

"The one who holds half of the Triforce of Courage is you, Link," Sheik finishes.

"Wow, fairy boy! No wonder you're never scared killing all those monsters!"

Link's brows wrinkle. "Hold on… Did you say half?" Sheik responds with a nod, sending the hero's head back in surprise. "What…? Wha…"

"How… How can ya have **half** of a Triforce part?" the redhead inquires skeptically.

"Fate has ways to alter the legends when it is needed," he clarifies. "Malon, how do you believe that you did as much as Link without a request to go back?"

"No… Y-You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, there has to be an explanation," Link sputters. He takes another look at his hand, finding that the lower right triangle of the arrangement is darkened by half. "Well… I guess I'll have to explain why I have half of my part here."

"Sheik, c'mon. This is a joke, right? I'm really not so much as brave as Link. I panicked sometimes, and I scr-"

"Malon, you're still here, the final battle draws near, and long have you accepted your role as the Heroine of Time," Sheik disrupts. "You have not returned home and let Link continue by himself. You have waded through the waters of evil in the five temples across Hyrule, and successfully awakened each of the six Sages. And you did not deny that you are the one to stop Ganondorf and save Hyrule."

The farm girl whiffs a noisy breath out, having to agree with all these feats she has done. She scrutinizes her right hand, and there it is: the Triforce mark with the other half of the Courage part.

"Mal, you said that was a scar!" Link said. "Scars don't look like that!"

"Well, I got cut there so many times, I thought…" Malon shakes her head. "What about you? Ya sometimes got your gloves off, so why didn't you notice?"

"I… Well, honestly, I really don't pay attention much to my hands… Must have been a blur from far away or when waving aro-"

"Never mind that." She faces the Sheikah. "So… we're… we're the ones that hold the Triforce of Courage?"

"When your efforts unite, it shines as the holy part itself, yes."

"How did the piece even **split**?"

"The legend of the Heroes of Time changed the one of the Triforce. Two people rather than one fulfilled the necessity for the Triforce of Courage, which can only be granted to a single occupant. Therefore, the part divided in two, to allow both to share its essence while remaining an integrated one. The force of the part is used only by you two."

"Huh." Link's hand flies over next to Malon's. When they touch, the dim triangle halves belonging to them glow slightly, along with the rest, a color of yellowish-white. "Well, it fits."

"Legends sure are corny when they can be…" A hand goes over her mouth. "Oh! Uh… Sheik, I really didn't mean that…"

"Incredible as it may be, it still is visible before you, correct?" Sheik asks instead.

"Yeah. So, I got one half of the Triforce of Courage, and fairy boy has the other half."

"Yes. When your bond with Link is strong, your utilization of the part will be plentiful. However, the contrary also stands true."

"Oh… So, that's why… you told us to… work together again…"

"Yes, but there is much more to that… However, that is for you and Link to discover, whether by yourself, or together."

"Alright," Link clears his throat, "we know where the Triforce of Courage is. Ganondorf probably wanted our heads when he knew this… Okay, Sheik, who has the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"The other… The one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom…" Sheik contemplates, "is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all…"

"Seventh Sage?" Malon repeats. "There was one more?"

"Do not be troubled. The Sage is already awakened."

"Leader of them all…" the hero muses. "An important person?"

"Yes… One that Ganondorf has been ruing the day he had lost from his sight… One who is meant to rule Hyrule with a righteous call…" Sheik abruptly takes a step back. With an agile movement, he exerts his arms up, making a wide cross with his covered hands. A dazing light glints behind him, then an illumination in the form of the Triforce fires from the back of his right hand. The lower left triangle shines, blinding the Heroes of Time from view. When they expose their eyes, they stand in implausibility and amazement at who has taken Sheik's place. "It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

"Zelda!" the two exclaims. The dignitary stands gloriously in a pink dress, highly tinted to almost white. A deep violet jabot covers her chest, while a golden shoulder plate adorns the area around her neck. Her hair is as light as the noon sun, cascading beautifully and glossily behind her head. With the Royal Family emblem and similarities, there amongst the heroes is the survivor of Hyrule's regal class.

"I give you my greetings, my friends," the princess's voice rings like a clear bell.

Malon, startled at her state, quickly bows down to Zelda. "Your Highness!"

"Please. Up now. I shall not have a person of very important substance relinquish her respect for reverence."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The redhead quickly carries out her request.

"Malon… Do not do so with titles either. Please… humble me by calling me Zelda, and act as positively as you'd like."

"I… Um… Okay, uh… Zelda."

"Now that that's over…" Link cuts in. "Zelda, explain to us why… why all this time, you were dressed as this Sheikah."

"I apologize for meeting the two of you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil. Please forgive me…"

"Uh…" His shoulders suddenly loll. "Well…"

_Wait a minute…_The redhead considers everything while surveying the seventh Sage. _Wasn't Sheik… a GUY?_ Malon coughs lightly to excuse her cogitating. After taking a few deep breaths, she speaks genially, "Yeah, uh, sure! We understand your need to be Sheik."

"Thank you…" Zelda continues by sashaying civilly and slowly towards them. "Do you remember? That fateful day seven years ago?"

"Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle on that day," the hero completes. "You had to elude him… and we… we had to do our duty in this temple."

"Yes… How I look upon that day with such dread… Even now, I can envision it… I could feel everything during that moment long ago… Even the first raindrop landing on me…" She stops at a very short distance from them, then has her head away, mournful and ashamed. "I… I remember… I-I saw the both of you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa…"

**Beginning of Flashback: Hyrule Field; Night**

"What in the world…?" Young Malon splutters as she gazes inside the walls. "There's… There's someone coming!"

_Malon… Link…_ Zelda spots their obscured figures near the horizon of the plains. _You're… You're the only ones I can… trust this with._

"Get out of the way!" Young Link shouts to his companion, scattering from the path the frantic horse is set on.

_Link… I… I-I feel that you must hold onto this…_ The juvenile princess takes one more glance at her most valued possession in her hand. _Do not lose this… Never let Ganondorf have his hands on this sacred object. _Zelda tugs on her attendant's arm. Impa quickly nods in recognition and leans back to allow room for the princess to sit up.

_Saviors of Hyrule… Please don't let Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm! I confide you… with the Ocarina of Time!_ With all her might, she hurls the instrument in the heroes' direction. She then slips under Impa as they ride on, looking back at the confounded youths sighting the thrown object and giving her one last gander before they disappear in the darkness.

**End of Flashback: Temple of Time; Day**

"I thought…" Zelda breathes as she slowly separates her eyelids. "I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you… I thought that would be our best chance… As long as you had it in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but…"

"He did enter," Malon breaks open the cold truth.

"Yes. It was something I could never expect happen."

"And we couldn't do a thing," Link said. "The Master Sword… I was… Or, I guess, we… were too young to wield it."

"That was the most horrible thing that happened along with the entrance of Ganondorf… After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed both of you away in the Sacred Realm…" Zelda again turns away, having little to bear the pain of the memory. "By Din's mercy upon me… I could not bear knowing that… that my actions have led you, Link, Malon… to lose seven years of your lives before…"

"Zelda, that doesn't matter right now. What is, is that we're here, and our goal is to stop Ganondorf."

"Oh, Heroes of Time… How far have you gone despite how much have you lost… I could not stop myself from feeling immense guilt for all of this… All of this… This unfortunate coincidence."

"Zelda," Malon speaks up. "That's all in the past. We can't change that, so it's better if we just have what we got in the present and save the future."

"Malon…" The princess quietly suspires. "I… I apologize for my grieving. I shall leave the past behind… for now."

"Okay, we know that our spirits remained in the Sacred Realm," Link recounts, "and that Ganondorf freely took the Triforce and ruled the holy plane. What happened after that? What did you do?"

"Myself… I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that the two of you would return. I waited for… that many years… for you to step foot out of the Sacred Realm." Zelda looks up to them, showing an expression of hopeful anticipation. She clasps her hands together, elatedly saying, "And… now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end!"

"That's what we're planning to do!" the farm girl agrees.

"The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. My duty as the seventh Wise One is to revive the seal from this world once the King of Evil has left this plane. Thus, he will vanish from Hyrule… Link, Malon… In order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part."

"We will." Link nods. "You can count on us."

"And…" Zelda shuffles something around her back with her hand, "here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses… The power given to the chosen ones…" A quick jerk from her arm signifies an object acquired. She brings the object out, an arrow that causes the shadows around them to shudder unnoticeably. The barb is encased in a yellowish, almost golden, crystalline gem. It radiates abundantly, yet shows no harm, for no matter how close the heroes are, they do not become blinded by the light. "The sacred Arrow of Light!"

"By the eyes of divinities…" Malon peers at the weapon of purity. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"The Light Arrow…" the hero mumbles in awe. "I thought… I thought it was just a myth…"

"The sacred arrow of the goddesses is as much as a myth as the Master Sword is, Link," the princess illuminates. "Now, lay your hands upon it. Let the light of justice flow through your veins."

As soon as the celestial bolt feels the spirits of right, it unleashes a wave of its holiness from itself. The fiery magic sends a shockwave in all directions, guided by miniature gusts blowing against the three surrounding the arrow. With endless amount of light blazing in their minds, the Heroes of Time feel nearly faint from the tremendous load of power. The light begins to ease into adaptation, soothing its wielders in a warm bath. When accomplished, Malon and Link heave a breath, panting opulently from their acceptance.

"Whew… Can't beat that tingly feeling…" Malon mutters to herself.

"Malon, Link…!" Zelda cries. "We are finally expedient! Let us march forth, and bring an end t-"

The temple shaking halts what's left of the sentence. The three, startled in their movements, quickly sift around the building. Debris from centuries before washes down through small cracks in the ceiling. Suddenly, the sounds of the rumbling are accompanied by a source of energy that each of the three has an easy time identifying.

The Sage gasps. "That rumbling… It can't be…? Ah!" A seal of pink hue forms in the disturbed air and contracts down at the princess, entrapping her completely.

"Zelda!" Link rushes up to her, but bumps himself when he makes contact.

"Your Majesty!" Malon pushes her hands on the barrier. She hits it once, finding it quite impregnable.

"Princess Zelda…" the King of Evil's baritone of malignant nature rolls in, "you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years…" His low laughter that marks fame in evil resounds in the cathedral. "But you let your guard down… I knew you would appear if I let these kids wander around!"

"Ganondorf!" the Hero of Time yells in the air. "You let her go this instant!"

"Yeah! Why don't ya get your skinny, dark ass down here and face us like the scum you are?"

"Hah hah hah hah hah… Imbeciles!" thunders Ganondorf, shaking air and feelings alike. "Your threats… They mean **nothing**!" At the point of the last word, Zelda cries out in agony. A moment later, her eyes go mad as her body becomes limp in her prison. The princess, now frail in complexion, succumbs into a subconscious state, yet her eyes remain wide open.

"Stop it!" Malon screams. "Let her go, damn it!"

"Worthless are your words, little girl. They shall not hold power over the King of Evil!"

"Release Zelda before you make any more mistakes, Ganondorf!" Link demands.

"Mistake?" He laughs again. "Kid, the only mistake I ever made was to slightly underestimate the power of you and your petty comrade!"

"Slightly? I'll show you slightly! You estimated far more than that!" The hero, in his desperation, rears back a fist and lets it smack the seal. When his first attempt failed, Link uncaringly renews the striking, sending blow after blow against the pink crystal.

"Link!"

"Ha ha hah! Yes, that's right. Get your hopes up! It'll be that much more crushing when this is over! Try as you like, kid, but your hands won't even make a crack on my magic! Not even the Master Sword can break through that!"

"Ergh!" Link grunts as he continues punching the same spot over and over again. "No…!"

"Link…!"

After several hits, the hero stops, his eyes closing in pain. He almost shivers as a flow of his blood runs down the side of the crystal. "Ark… I can't break through…"

"No…" Malon turns to observe Zelda, still in her trance that gives her an unconscious look. "What… What can we do…?"

"Ha ha ha, there is nothing you can do!" Ganondorf rumbles. "I like your guts, kids. But it's not your power that did all this… No… This was not the power I misjudged… It was the power of the Triforce of Courage!" The seal containing the princess shakes, then slips away from the fingers of the heroes as it ascends out of reach. "But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has… When I obtain these two Triforces… then, I will become the true ruler of the world!"

"Never!"

"Ha ha ha ha, you amuse me quite a lot, kid. If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!" Finished, his trap dissipates, along with Zelda inside. He then leaves our heroes the laughter that made so many hate the Evil King.

"Damn!" Link curses. "That's just like him, to come and take away Zelda and expect us to face him in his castle!"

"Shoot…" Malon stomps the ground wrathfully. "This is messed up. This is SO messed up!"

"Just like that day seven years ago… He always seems to be one step ahead of us!"

"What is it with that? Why can't we get a break once and win?"

"Guys!" Navi yells out to them as she comes out. "What are you two doing standing around here for? We have to get to Ganon's Castle right now! We have to save Zelda!"

"Right! Right!" The hero starts tearing to the temple's main door, but halts when he doesn't feel his companion running alongside him. "Mal?" He spins around to her. "Come on!"

"… Um… I…" She glances unsteadily at her feet.

"Malon, what's wrong?"

"… Nothing."

"Malon, if… if this is about what happened earlier before this, I know you don't want to work it out. But please… let us… let us put aside… that… for now. We have to work together, or else we won't be able to save Zelda."

If it's about the world, maybe she wouldn't complain. But… "Oh, so it's about Zelda, isn't it?"

"What?"

_Oh, goddess, we're never going to get this done_, Navi grimly cogitates.

"Link, why do ya wanna save Zelda so badly?"

"Because she's the true leader of Hyrule, and she's our friend!"

"Friend…?" Antipathy from before quickly surfaces and takes over her hearing and talking. "Or is she someone else to you?"

"What? What do you mean-"

"First Julie, now Zelda?"

_By the Triforce, why is this happening NOW?_ "Malon, I'm not saving Zelda because… because I…"

"Because? Because of what, Link? Spit it out!"

"Mal, you know as well as I do-"

"For the love of Farore, Link, you actually bled for her when you were hitting that seal around her!"

"What? Malon, I shed my own blood more often protecting you than anybody else!"

"Yeah? Maybe you only did it because I'm the Heroine of Time! Maybe you only did it because you're scared you won't save Zelda without me!"

"Malon, do you hear yourself? Have some sense! I protected y-"

"Sense? First that, now it's about making sense? Are you saying I'm crazy?"

As much as Link loves to answer that… "No, I'm not saying that!"

"What is it about you? Why is it taking so darn long for ya to… to… love me!"

"I'm just not ready, Mal! I can't go into this with fear of…"

"… Fear of what? Fear of what, damn it?"

The knight couldn't answer back, except let himself gain a few breaths. "Answer me, Link!" Malon cries.

He swallows, then replies, "Fear of loving you."

The redhead startles herself at hearing the reason so openly. But it doesn't do much to her anger. "Why is that! Why can't you love me?"

Link almost answers the question, but he somehow can't. No… he wouldn't reply. The answer is something that he cannot let anybody hear, not even his confused lover in front of him.

Malon stops shaking, her eyes and expression showing only one thing: betrayal. "You… You can't… because… because… you… you don't love me…"

Alarmed at the assumption and misunderstanding, Link returns back, "What? No, I…!"

"You… You…" Tears brim her eyes. "After… After all we've been through…" Her heart, one so delicate in a strong body, collapses into a choked state, sending a violent eruption through her body, "you don't love me!"

"Malon, no! I… I…"

"You don't care about me! After all that happened, after all I've done for you, you don't care for me!"

"Mal, I… I-I…"

The water of pain coming from her eyes displays her burst of despair, brokenhearted, and anger. "You don't love me!" she forces out rashly and brokenly. "You don't love me at all!"

"Please, Malon…!" He steps towards her, but she backs away.

"I gave so much of my love to you, and you still don't love me!"

"What? That's not right! Malon, it's not-"

"Shut up! Link, for goddess' sake, go away!"

"M-Malon!"

"I hate you!" she blurts out fully to him. "I hate you, Link!"

There lays a moment of silence before the hero utters, "Wha… What… What…?"

"I… I hate you," she repeats, as hurtfully and sharply as before.

"Malon… you… you hate me…?"

Her voice trembles like never before, full with so much disdain. "I wish… I wish I never met you."

"Malon…"

"I wish you would just die and go away!" she cries. The heroine spins around and darts further into the temple, entering the passageway of the Door of Time.

"Malon!"

"Go away! Go and save your damn princess! Kiss that stupid barmaid! Do the hell whatever you like! Just stay out of my life and leave me alone!" echoes each damaging sentence.

Link stands still, broken from what he just heard. Before, he would have not cared much and yelled the same thing back to her. But now… he has grown so close to her that it's impossible to say he hates his closest one. He quivers, his hands following in this feeling that he experienced from times before. His breath is rapid, his hands like this, so many emotions going through his mind. It hurts so much despite the wall he put up from years before.

A wall he built to keep out the mocking of the Kokiris.

A wall he built to stay away from thoughts concerning about his past.

A wall he built to allow him to become indifferent to love and hate alike.

A wall worn down by Malon.

A wall with a door that Malon made with her love.

Now, a wall shuddering to break by Malon.

He has never felt so close to breaking apart and screaming out his lungs. Many times, he has seen Malon cry, but himself is a rarity, and this is one of those times. Sorrow is such deadly pain to his heart. "Malon… Damn it, I'm sorry…" he whispers to himself. "I… I do love you. If only you could wait for me… I don't love anybody else, not Zelda, not Julie… I love only you… I curse my fear. I curse it for all the pain it caused us, for all it caused you… Malon, please forgive me. Please, by the goddesses… don't say you hate me… Love me again, please…"

"Link…" Navi silently goes up to his face. "Let's go."

"Navi…"

"I apologize for that, but…" The fairy faces the room on the temple's far side, "it's too late to do a thing here… I'm sorry… for all the things you two are going through…"

He inhales, then looks past her into the chamber. There, he watches Malon weeping in such heartbreak she's never had before, kneeling in front of the Pedestal of Time. He tightens as he continues watching her in pain, in emotional pain that both of them never thought would happen. He almost explodes into crying too, but he turns away. He turns away, and runs out of the Temple of Time, leaving behind Malon.


	68. Ascension to Evil, Part 1

_**A/N: (British accent) Alright, settle down! We got new orders from HQ-**_

_**Sorry, I didn't mean that. Anyway, I guess I rattled everybody with Malon hating Link and this and that. Well, happy endings are hard to earn people.**_

_**Given the comments of some reviewers, I feel much less demure about my Nalon fic. Now, either y'all are very supportive of me, or maybe you would just like to see some unusual love. That put aside, I feel more impelled to maybe post it. I think when I'm finished with the Minish Cap story, I'll give it a go.**_

**_Now, I'm still not exactly sure when I'll finish posting up every chapter. I haven't proofread the rest of them, and my policy goes as only submitting chapters when checked and cleared. And, well… Ya know, proofreading is pretty much one of the most annoying part as a writer…_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**_

* * *

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 68- Ascension to Evil, Part 1**

**Ganon's Castle; Night**

Dark is the castle, woe is the situation, dreary is Link. He has long since sat near the old gate that served as the main protection against trespassers. Now, it still lies as a skeleton of its less than glorious days seven years ago. Everything around him shares the same feeling with the gate, even Link himself. He isn't exactly like the surroundings, but his mood is less than usually positive. Less enough that he perched himself against the gate's wall until night came. He still hasn't come up with the choice of either going back to Malon or not.

"Link, please." Navi flies by his vision for what seems to be the tenth time. "It's not going to do anybody, you, Malon, or Zelda, any good if you keep brooding like this."

"I know, Navi. I'm sorry."

"Then why must you still stay here?"

He sighs. "What she said, Navi… It left me… sank."

"I know… Link, it pains you much, yes."

"She once said she loved me… Now she said… she hates me." He grazes through his straw-colored forelocks. "Oh, Din… Navi, I don't think I can take anymore of this romance thing."

"Well, Link… Love is bound to happen eventually if two people are close to each other enough. There are exceptions, but when you're very close to a person, you cannot help feeling that you should care for that person, and want the same kind of feeling back. This is what happened between you and Malon. A meeting, a friendship, a close companionship, then when she felt so close to you… that's when it blossomed into love."

"… I guess that's how love is in my life. I guess it was bounded to happen sooner or later, seeing how our friendship went."

"Don't be sad, Link. I see this as good!"

He groans in frustration. "Did you not listen to what Malon said to me earlier?"

"No, I mean that your best friend grew so close to you that she loves you. Her love is much stronger than most I've seen. Link, you're one of the most fortunate people to receive such intense feelings from someone."

"Navi… please, don't…"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have brought the subject up."

He lowers his eyes onto his knees, letting his nerves calm down from the arousal of emotions. He suspires through his nose, attempting to swim away from the gripping depths in his mind. "… Okay, let's go." Link grabs one of his knees to stand up. "The less I have on my mind, the better."

"I'm still… not so infallible about our current situation," Navi remarks. "I'm having doubts whether you can do this on your own…"

Link meditates it over for a moment, then replies, "I've been through rough spots. I'm… I'm sure I can face Ganondorf alone."

"But… only by yourself… and more importantly, half of the Triforce of Courage."

The hero mildly rubs the back of his right hand. "I'm confident. I didn't have the Triforce part during my childhood, but I still had enough valor to retrieve all three Spiritual Stones."

"… Alright, Link… but be careful."

After gearing himself up again, Link examines the surroundings once more, checking for assailants or spies. Or at least a clue. For when he stands on the edge of the nearby, broken stairway, there is no doubt that he questions himself and his fairy for a way to cross the gap towards Ganon's Castle. "I suppose you don't see a plank around here?"

"The pity of some circumstances," mumbles Navi irritably.

"If only there was a way to create a quick bridge…"

"Link…" an aged voice of familiar source calls out in his mind. "Can you hear me?"

"Rauru?"

"Yes, it is I, the Sage. Do not worry about your problem. We six will gather our power to create a bridge to the castle where Ganondorf dwells."

"… Thanks, Rauru."

"Before you go on inside, you must listen carefully to the information I'm about to give. The castle's keep, which is known as Ganon's Tower, is protected by six evil barriers. You must dispel them in order to proceed into the citadel."

"And how is this accomplished?"

"Each barrier has a fortified passageway leading to its own internal mechanism. Tread vigilantly through them, and bring the shining light onto the sealed darkness at the end. We Sages will then take care of the rest."

"Thank you…"

"Now, go forth, and save Zelda!" Suddenly, dust of colored light sprinkle from the sky. Falling onto the area around Link and into the gap below, they glitter vividly to block out the hero's vision. Once the piercing illumination is gone, Link gasps as he views the new object before him. A translucent, curving bridge of rainbow hue lies on the air between him and the floating island. It emanates a sheer comfort of light in the jaws of darkness around him. Giving it a try, Link takes a deep breath and sends a foot onto the device. Relief surges through him as his foot finds solidness meeting its sole.

"And they say there's no such thing as magical bridges," he comments.

"That's for later consideration," Navi interposes. "Now is the time to enter and aid the princess!"

**Inside Ganon's Castle**

"I guess **that** would be Ganon's Tower?" Link inquires, gazing at a huge structure in the castle's two-storied center. An internal tower is erected, leading up the edifice. The castle itself is the same in the interior as it is outside. Brown stones lay the foundations of the walls of the rotunda, giving off a musty odor along with a similar setting. Whitish-gray railings and doorways donate to the room by displaying an eerie, almost barbaric theme. Evil easily pervades the cold air, generating an unnoticeable, continuous shiver from Link.

"No other seems to fill in the place," Navi replies.

"So, the white haze around it should be the main barrier…" he refers to the translucent, scantily purple seal sheathing Ganon's Tower. It wavers around the structure, evidently fueled by evil energy. "And those beams connecting to it must be the six supporting barriers, providing extra strength." Placed in an equidistant, hexagon formation compassing the tower are six panels, each leading into the depths of where the 'switch' of a barrier is guarded. Above each door is a crest of an element, signifying what type of environment one has to go through to reach the end.

"Elemental protection…" Link's fairy observes. "I believe this is what Rauru meant when he said the Sages will aid you when you reach a barrier seal."

"Six elements that I have to go through again… Wait, where's the Light element?"

Below the yellow beam is an ebony pillar. "Behind that, I supposed?"

"Do you know how to remove it, Navi?"

"Well… I think so… It requires a pair of gloves that are-"

"Supposedly long lost, right?"

"… Yes, as far as legends go. Put briefly, you need the stronger Golden Gauntlets. And before you ask where it is, I read it was an ancient treasure of the Royal Family, and I have a theory that it's around Hyrule Castle… or Ganon's Castle, actually."

"Thanks. I'll keep an eye out for it." After scanning the area, he jogs towards the door belonging to the Forest element. "Let's get this one done first."

The first room doesn't provide much of a challenge. Link only has to dispatch a lone Wolfos and easily light up five torches. The next is solely different. An abyss becomes the floor, with small platforms at floor level with Link. The opposition is four demon-faced fans, threatening to blow a careless hero down the forever drop below. The puzzle is Silver Rupees distributed throughout the rushing atmosphere.

"If only I was a hero of the wind or something…" Link mutters as he braces himself to be blown to a platform, having only the Hover Boots to assist.

"Wind?" Navi contemplates while inside his hat. "Well, I think that can be arranged. When the legends of time fade, anyway."

The fan spins to a blurring speed, creating a gust strong enough to push the Hero of Time over to a large platform on the left. After he adjusts the wrinkles of his tunic, Link answers back, "Hopefully, they won't."

"I don't know. Catastrophes can happen, and then whole civilizations and cultures can be wiped out."

"… And then… I will be forgotten?"

"Sadly, if nothing survives, yes."

He mournfully sighs. "Well, that's history, then. Can't expect everything to be remembered."

"Don't say that. The goddesses and everybody in heaven will remember you."

"But that's a few compared to generations to come."

"Look, I would feel wronged too, if I was forgotten so suddenly by something like this. Let's not think over it, but continue with the task at hand."

After a tedious amount of time, Link is down to one Silver Rupee, hovering above a solitary platform near the next panel, and worse, a fan. The knight leans over to check the device's activation.

"Just remember: Only one chance at this," Navi reminds. "Iron Boots will take too long to put on, so one chance."

"I know, I know."

When the gust starts dying down, Link tenses as he readies his feet.

"Almost, almost. Just a little more…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" he barks back. A few seconds later, his feet loses ground and then regains it as soon as his first action. He snatches the Rupee, causing the advancing door to unbar itself.

"Link, come on!"

"Hold on!" The hero finds himself having trouble trying to stow away the currency.

"Link, just jump over here and do that!"

"I got it!" he grits back. A horrible ping goes off in his head as he feels the air pushing against him. _Oh, n- _He yells as he's blown off the platform. Quick reflexes, however, make his hands grab onto the edge.

"No! Hang on, Link!"

Which is very difficult when air is hustling against his fingers. _C'mon, Link, think! Think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think- Longshot!_ Panting madly while time slows down before his mentality, Link strenuously gropes around his pack for the dependable gadget. Feeling the rough handle of the Longshot, he gives a jerk, feeling it move through the bulk of his inventory. Just when his hand pops out of the pack, Link's fingers of the other hand give away, and he feels the weak air around him starting to rush upward. _One shot! _Link hears his Longshot firing as soon as his eyes fall upon a grappling target on one of the platforms. Seconds later, his right arm strains in exertion after the hook links with the object. His welfare comes in easy breaths as he stands near the target that saved his life.

"Link," Navi darts towards him, "I know I said this numerous times before, but are you okay?"

He looks up at the bright orb. "I'm surprised you didn't say how in the world I managed to pull off that shot."

"Safety comes first before pride, Link! I was worried about you!"

"Sorry! It's just, what I did came first into my mind…"

The preceding room is a small one with the most unusual center of focus. A stage is at the far end, and on that stage is a green beam sourcing from a spiked protrusion. In the middle of the beam is a maroon, spherical object, pulsating an abnormal amount of energy. Of course, the energy is associated with evil, and that evil is associated with Ganondorf.

"So… bring the shining light…" Link notches an arrow on his Fairy Bow, "onto the sealed darkness… Am I not wrong?"

"Best way to go," his fairy reassures.

After exhausting himself of his strength, the missile sparkles as it turns gold with light. A frustum of yellow enlarges from the tip. Pointing with unsteadiness, Link holds his breath to still his arms, then discharges the bolt. On impact, the power of the Light Arrow penetrates through the wall of the seal, reaching into the throbbing sphere. The green aegis withers away, while the orb inflates by the collision of light against dark. A moment later, it explodes in a flash of light, leaving nothing but a few, dissolving particles of itself.

"Did that do it?" Link glances at the bare pike above. "Is the barrier gone? I don't see anymore of that green ray."

"It did… my friend," a young, female voice fields. The air suddenly is filled with the presence of the mysterious, amicable trees. A Kokiri girl with green hair floats above him.

"Saria!" The hero is given a start. "Yo-"

"There's no time to explain," she interrupts. "I'm here to help you with the Forest Barrier. So will the other Sages with the rest."

"… All right. Thanks, Saria."

"Hurry up, Link!" The Kokiri brings her arms up, then disappears in an emerald shine. Link becomes immobilized for an instant, then his eyes adjust to his new vision: outside the Forest dungeon. Up above, the bridged Forest Barrier shudders for a split second, then deliquesces into the air, until nothing connects the two pikes that once joined the beam.

"There! The Forest Barrier is gone!" Navi exclaims as she flits between the two protrusions.

"One down…" The hero glimpses around the room, "five to go."

--

_Please… Din, Nayru, Farore… Protect the heroes… Guide them…_

Zelda opens her eyes afterwards, her hope still waning as she observes the man of unspeakable ambitions before her. Ganondorf takes pleasure in keying a few notes on his organ, which in turn emits broad sounds that, at first, seem fit for canon music. However, his own soul is carried along, contaminating each and every note. Thus, it is not a saintly score, but one of arcane nature, if not unearthly.

The Hylian princess still feels unapprised, still left wondering why such a man could desire the power of the gods themselves. Throughout the seven years she experienced, she's seen an unfathomable amount of ruin at the hands of the Gerudo King. So much that she has considered if the pernicious one is aiming for massive genocides rather than dominating the many races. All the lives that suffered, all the people that lost their families and friends, or themselves. Could one man be so insane as to not care for each life? Could one man be so execrated all because of an unhinged plot to gain infinite power and rule the world under his might?

"Ganondorf…" Zelda designates sonorously, doing as much as she can to not let fear run her tone, "answer me a question."

The calm music of the large instrument halts a moment later, with Ganondorf's fingers coming down his side. In a flamboyant manner, he slowly stands up and whips around with his ragged cape flying back. "Your Majesty," he addresses, almost snickering when doing so, "what is your heart's wish?"

"Do not toy with me, evil one. I have little patience for the drollery of fiendish men."

"Ho ho ho! I see the former King's austerity for ones as I have not faded from your voice… Enough." The Evil King steps down from the organ's rostrum. He gazes up at the princess, still encaged in her pink prison. "I too have little patience. Voice your inquiry quickly, before I become reticent."

"Ganondorf… What you have done… For all of your deeds, I ask but one simple question: Why?"

"As your father had before… Like the fools who asked me such an intolerable question… Princess Zelda… is it not apparent to you, also? She who holds the Triforce of Wisdom and is the last Royal Family member alive… Princess, I cannot believe a person like you is unknowledgeable on my motives! You see, Zelda… I will answer you as I did to the King before I disposed of him. The goddesses… The Triforce… The whole world… Can you not see? The power to control everything! The power to destroy anything in my path! The power to defy even the gods! What people would dedicate their lives to guard such absoluteness? What person would not seize the opportunity to become the greatest entity the world has ever seen? Vacuousness are the races that do not pursue supremacy! Dull are the minds of fools who believe it is worth more to safeguard power rather than employ it! Countless ages have gone by and not one single individual have even assay to acquire the True Force! Folly are these aments! Simpletons! I, Ganondorf, am the one not blinded by this foolishness. I was destined to become the ruler of the world!"

"Why must you…? Why must you have an appetite for such power when you cannot see the destruction and suffering that you have caused?"

"They deserved to suffer… They deserved to die! They who stand in my way are not fit to be ruled under my hand!"

"All the people that met Death by you, all for the ambition of the Triforce… Can you not see them? Can you not see how they deceased even if they do not challenge you? Do you not feel guilty for the innocents who lost their lives by you?"

"Innocents?" Ganondorf then mocks the princess with a laugh. "There are no innocents. Nobody has the title of innocent. There are those who submit to my will, and there are those who do not."

"Ganondorf…! Why must this be? Why must you be corrupted by power? Why can you not know the price of what you have done? Why can you not apprehend your punitive fate for your evilness? The retribution of the Divine Trinity… the six Wise Ones… everybody?"

The King of Evil falls silent for a while, then turns away, going back to the organ. "I have no time to answer your frivolous, meaningless questions. They are nothing to me. I propose that you remain silent, Princess, or else I will not hesitate to demonstrate the might of the Triforce of Power." With that, he sits back down on his seat, then drifts into a state of meditation.

_His heart has since long been drowned… His actions will not have any forgiveness… His punishment will be verily unmerciful… His spirit… will never be purified of evil… His fate… is to be damned forever…_

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is short, I know, but I couldn't think of a good stopping point.**_

**_Anyway, about half of the dungeons in the castle I will cut short, because there's barely anything catching to the eye._**


	69. Ascension to Evil, Part 2

_**A/N: And now, a representative from Nintendo.**_

_**Representative: We have a new addition to the Zelda series. We bring you the ground-shaking game, "The Legend of Zelda: Paper Link"!**_

_**Audiences: …**_

_**Representative: Umm… We have, uh… changed the gameplay to RPG! This is a highly… novel move from third-person action to strategy based turntable combat!**_

_**Audiences: … Did Nintendo finally run out of ideas…?**_

**_Representative: Uh, uh… The game will have the same fun and experiences as the successive Paper Mario 1 and 2!_**

_**Audiences: … What were they smoking on…?**_

_**Representative: Blu-h-h… Did I mention Sheik is one of the playable characters?**_

_**Audiences: YAY! We'll camp outside game stores if we have to buy the first copies off the shelf!**_

_**Representative: Hmm… Link has a chance… at other romantic opportunities?**_

**_ZeLinkers: BOO! We shall throw this game down with no dignity!_**

**_Every other shipper: YEAH! Let's move to Kyoto so we can get the game the first moment it exits the Nintendo's manufacturing building!_**

_**Representative: Nonlinear love story?**_

_**ZeLinkers: Woot! This game will make millions! No, billions!**_

_**Representative: Whew… Better report to Miyamoto to add in "nonlinear love story" idea…**_

**_SHUSH! (Sniper bullet hits the head of the Nintendo's representative)_**

**_Specialist (over radio frequency): Bill Gates? Yeah, it's me. I took out the Japanese bastard like you paid me to. Now your Halo 3 can go on unconquered… Don't worry. I'll make sure Twilight Princess was all a big, bad, stirring cock-and-bull story by Miyamoto…_**

_**Well, people, the business world of video gaming is a cruel, very cruel one…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.**_

* * *

**A Pair of Time**

**Chapter 69- Ascension to Evil, Part 2**

**Inside Ganon's Castle; Night**

"Ah… Ah… Ah-choo!" sneezes Link.

"Nayru bless you," Navi said.

The hero gives a sniff before returning with, "Thanks." An involuntary shiver unseen by the eyes runs through his body. After leaving it, Link picks himself up onto the elevated floor and continues into the next room.

"And here I thought Malon herself hated the cold."

"… Yeah," Link answers back halfheartedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the fairy deploringly said as she rotates to him. "I shouldn't have said that."

"… But you did. Still… I… Well, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you still feel lamentation, don't hesitate to make yourself feel better."

He sighs. "It's nothing. Nothing."

"Link, don't fill yourself with false words."

"Navi, look, I'm not going to do well if I just keep thinking about it. I know I shouldn't lie to myself, but how's that going to help me in the upcoming battle?"

"Yes, I see all of that, but… telling yourself that it's nothing when it truly tears you inside isn't at all good in the end."

"Yes, yes, I know all that. But this is now, not later."

"Okay. But just don't lie after all of this, okay Link?"

_Don't lie… Always tell the truth… _Link pauses in his tracks to listen to reminiscent sentences in his thoughts. _No matter what price it may take, truth always lets one be close to you… Even if the end all turns bad, upside down, or ultimately the end of the world, ya know that… that person will trust you more, and that seems to be the best thing that can come out of it… Right, fairy boy…? I trust you… Even if the truth hurts me or you, even if it separates us, I'll always trust you more… because it means that… I can always… depend on you… It means that… I can truly hope… that… that you'll… you'll say… you… you love me…_

"Link…" Navi gently takes him back to his conscious self. "Thinking about her, right?"

"Yeah…" He nods at his fairy. "Something about… trust. Something about her trusting me… and trusting myself."

"Oh, Link… I wish that Fate didn't let you be born into this destiny and suffer tragic hardships. A life of normalcy would be the least of the things needed to ease your spirit."

"That would be best, yes. But then, who would step in to aid the world in this time of agony? No, everything is lost to me if I do not accept Fate's will. If I don't do it, I shall pay, and then, who will take my place?"

"Mmm, yes… Let us not concentrate on this matter any further. We have to dissolve these barriers quickly."

The Hero of Time avows with another nod. Soon, the blue seal disappears along with the evil orb. Pointing his face up, he spots Ruto above him. "Ruto."

"Link," the Zoran princess addresses. Her countenance almost seems grievous for a moment, then she puts on a face of anticipation. "The Water Barrier is down… I see you're alone."

"Please, let's not s-"

"Link, as the man as you are… believe in your heart."

"B… Believe?"

Instead of clarifying, Ruto replies back with, "Now hurry up! A man like you should have gotten three or four of these barriers down by now!"

In a blast of ultramarine light, Link's vision distorts for a few seconds, then goes black. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself back at the entrance to the Water element. Like with the Forest Barrier, the one over him aches in sound as the beam shrinks into nothingness.

"Alright, the Water Barrier is gone. Let's head for Spirit next."

"But what about the Fire Barrier? Navi, you saw how I can't get through it without the Golden Gauntlets."

"Well, I don't know **exactly** where the gloves are, but we have to do something, shouldn't we?"

The green knight plainly shrugs in response and follows the fairy up to the Spirit dungeon.

--

**Temple of Time**

"Oh, goddesses, why must you do this to her…? Why must you? Why must you allow this to happen?"

The heroine could not bear her legs to upright her from her prone position. She could not look up; she could not move her face away from her arms, arms that lay on the divine lock of time. She could not push back the water that sprouts from her eyes; water that sting the chafed skin of her lower left arm. She could not hold back the straining, sore sounds from leaving her vocal cords to her mouth. She could not flee from the onslaught of misery in herself; sorrow from something… from something that took everything she ever made and smashed it. She could not hold back the mournful outburst of her broken heart. She could not stop feeling like this.

The heartrending cogitation of the only one she ever loved… never loving her back.

"Why? Goddesses, why? My own daughter? Do you think it is indifferent when a person like her had her heart torn apart? Do you think it is entertaining to see mortals suffer the cruelty of emotions?"

_Why, Link?_ Malon bewails softly. _Why don't you love me? Why don't you love me, Link? I… I've been through… so much… so much with you… I… I've done… I've done so much… so much… so much for you… I always… needed you… But… But…_

_Why don't you love me, Link?_

_Am I… Am I so… so wanting of you…? I… I just… I just never feel lonely with you… that's all… I'm sorry… I promise not to be so… dependent…_

_Am I… not beautiful? Beautiful… like… like Zelda? Beauty… What is beauty when… when you shared… you shared so much… with me…? I… I never loved you… just because you were… handsome…_

_Am I… so different… from you? Different… that… that you can't… ever think… we can be together…? Link… but… what about… all those moments… those precious moments… we had… together…?_

_Am I… just a friend? Am I…? Are you… not that… close to me…? Link, I… I… My heart… It's never… closer to anybody else… but to you…_

_Am I… not the one for you…? Am I not the one… you want to… share your life with…? I… I… I always… I always see us… being together… Link… I always see us… being together forever… I don't care about Fate or soul mates… I always… want to be… with you… forever…_

_Link… why can't you see… I love you with all of my heart? With all of my life? I can't ever… I can't ever see me with anybody else. No matter how much I try, I can't see anyone else being with me… other than you, fairy boy… I always see myself… with you…_

_Link, why…? Why do you… not love me? Why do you… love somebody else…? I don't… I don't understand… I thought… I thought you were… a person who… who… keeps his promises… Link… I thought you would… keep your promise to me… Why…? Is… Is the person you love… better…? Is she… the one for you…? But… But… you… you promised, Link… You… You never break a promise…_

_You're… You're the one… I only ever loved… so much… But… you don't love me…_

_I don't love anybody else… but you, Link… But… you don't love me…_

_You don't love me… but… you promised, Link…_

_Why, Link?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why did you break your promise?_

_Why?_

"Malon."

The farm girl gasps at her name. Slowly, her countenance tips upward until emerald eyes discern her. "M… M-Mom!" She kneels up, espying the woman in her whole body. The carmine hair glistens behind her head, impressing an imposing figure. "You're… Y-Y… You're alive?"

The lady chuckles. "Well… sorta."

"W-What?"

Her mother brings Malon up to a stand. "This… body, if I could call it that, is a temporary creation of divine hands."

"Temporary…? Wait, how did you get here first of all? Didn't the goddesses prevent you from visiting me anymore?"

"Originally, yes. However…" She puts her hands on the heroine's shoulders, "compassion is a strong thing."

After drying her eyes, she said, "Compassion…? The goddesses… pity me?"

"That's a rough way to say it, honey. But yeah, they felt kinda bad 'bout this. So… I had an extra ride. And I took it… to be here when ya need someone."

Malon gives an overwhelmed puff. "Oh, Mom…" She plunges forward and hugs her. "Thank you…" The body feels like it should: warm, full, and has a spirit inhabiting it. Surges of memories come back as her mother returns the embrace, joyful ones in the days before the sadness.

"I'm here, Malon… I'm here."

"Mom…" the heroine sniffs. "Who woulda thought… I would hug you… like this again…?"

"I… I didn't…"

A tear, warm and full of life, kisses Malon's neck and shoulder. "You're… You're alive…"

"Just for a while… Just for a while…"

"But… But… But to… to feel you again… to feel that you're here…"

"Shh… I know… You don't think I feel the same way, either?"

Weeping silently in each other's arms, they stay within each other for a while, blissful that one could feel the other's presence on this plane. Nevertheless, time is short. Malon's mother is first to come to grip. "Malon, Malon. Please…" She pushes her daughter back to catch her face, "I only have so long. I really wanna help you."

"Help…? Mom, it's… it's nothing. I just feel-"

"But, Malon… you deserve to be happy. After all you've been through, all that you've lost… it just won't do ya right to live in misery."

"Mom… I… I'm fine. I'm… I'm happy the way things are."

"Malon… don't tell me these when ya know that I saw what happened."

"But… But…"

"I'm not here to tell ya to come rushin' to him or anything like that. I'm here 'cause you need to know the truth."

"Truth…" Her face turns sore. "Truth is, Mom… Link doesn't love me… He… He lied to me all along…"

"… I'm not gonna jump for joy, but… ya really got him."

"You would say that, but that ai-"

"I'm your mother, why would I lie?"

Malon scoffs. "Mom, saying that doesn't just magically make me happy again."

"I know. If ya weren't payin' attention, I said I was gonna tell the truth only."

"So, what? Is that it? Is that what ya got down here for?"

Her mother scowls. "Don't use that tone with your mother, young lady."

The heroine takes a deep breath to reduce her mental tension. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Now I understand what ya're goin' through, so it doesn't matter much." She shakes her head. "Malon, listen. The one ya love is strugglin' inside with his feelings. The tribulation of his past is troubling his heart. He wants to make sure ya ain't disappointed, but… he's afraid he might risk hurtin' himself."

"Oh…" Guilt bites Malon on the spot. "His past…"

"Ya remember. Him bein' different from everybody? How they all show it, even if it seems good-hearted?"

"Yeah… I remember… How… How I was like him…"

"Yes. You… You just felt lonely… Him… He kept his heart down to stop feelin' the pain."

"But, Mom… That… That doesn't explain why he doesn't… doesn't-"

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't. He's afraid of his feelings, but… but… I'm not. And… he's… he's one of the bravest people I've ever met… I… I don't understand… why he should be afraid of loving me…"

"Malon, ya're not empathizin' with Link here. He's been through much worse… so much worse that he shut his emotions off… Not like you. Link hadn't felt his emotions in a long time… You… Malon, you… When you came to be his close friend… his lover… ya opened him. Ya made him feel his heart once again… He didn't realize it until you professed your love… That's when he became scared of his heart… That's why he's really not ready for all this… He can't love you… yet. But he's tryin', Malon, trying for you. He's trying to build up his confidence to meet the pain of his emotions. He's trying to make sure he can keep his promise. He's tryin' so hard… for you."

"… Trying… for me…?"

"Yes. He does love you. Just… give him some time to assure himself."

"… Link…" Malon's head drops in comprehension.

"But, Malon… you're not… you're not makin' it better for him if ya keep pushing. He's tryin' to overcome his fear, but you're… you're not making it any easier on him. Ya're going around sayin' ya want him to take the plunge now while he's still tremblin' at the thought of the consequences. He needs to be ensured that you can wait, that you can go at his pace. But now, this… Ya gave up. You gave up on hoping. How do you think he felt? Everything he's done, and now he's too late. When he tried to explain it, you misunderstood… You were confused, and he tried to guide you, but… you pushed him away… Malon, he's done so much for you… and you… you threw it all away. When he didn't finish his promise, you thought he didn't care… You wanted to be loved without considering his own problems… Malon… do you realize this?"

The heroine thought she could not shed any more tears, but it could not be said so. She quivers, her eyes bleared with liquids of emotions. With new feelings of shame and guilt, Malon suddenly explodes inside and falls on her knees sobbing. "Oh, goddess! What… What have I done…! What… What… What was I thinking!"

"Honey, please don't…" Her mother comes down to her. "Don't…"

"I'm sorry, Link! I'm sorry! I… I didn't know! I'm… I'm so… sorry! I'm sorry… I'm sorry for all I've done…"

"Malon… you just… Please, don't cry. You were just confused, that's all…"

"Mom…" Malon gazes up to her, still stricken. "I lost him… I lost him… over this… My… My misunderstanding… I… I lost Link… I lost… him."

The woman proceeds to put her daughter in her arms. "Don't cry… Malon…"

"W… What should I do…? I… I lost him… Mom, he's gone… I… I told him… to stay out of my life… and… and… he's… he's gone…"

The mother takes up one of her hands and fondles her daughter's inherited hair. "I'm… I'm sure… things will go right."

"H-How could it…? I… I was so… selfish… So selfish for… for his love… that… that I didn't care about… his h-happiness…"

"Malon, he… he cares for you. He's… He's happy making you happy."

"But… But, I… I didn't… care… I… I didn't try to… make him happy… I… I was selfish, Mom… I-I haven't been the best person he's been with…"

"I know. But I'm sure… he can forgive you."

"How could he…? After all I've done…"

"Malon, you know him. In fact… you know him the best out of anybody."

"Are you sure, Mom…? You think… I can hope… again?"

She smiles a healthy one back at the heroine. "If things go like ya're hopin', I think there's a promise waitin' to be fulfilled."

Malon looks down and takes a sniff. After a while, a breath of calm release is heard from her. Her face goes up, filled with the hope that always make her shine. "Mom… thanks."

"Ya welcome, honey… Just remember, I'm always there for you… I'll always love you…" She slants forward to lay a warm kiss on her daughter's forehead. Malon closes her eyes to enjoy her mother's love, love of a lost parent. It is a kiss she never thought she would ever feel again. But it is gone as it came, for when she comes into vision again, Malon's mother was gone. Only a few sparks of pearly white descend in the scene in front of her. The Heroine of Time glimpses around, but already knows that her mother has returned to heaven. She stands up, staring above at the temple's window, which grants celestial light through the dark walls outside.

_I'll try my best, Mom… I'll try my best… for Link… for everybody… Mom… thank you…_

* * *

_**A/N: There we go. Our redhead got the big picture now. Hmm, but will she arrive in time to assist her beloved… uh, friend, companion, buddy, comrade, WHATEVER. Have to wait then, folks. Which… I think is long considering the rest of the year. Eh, who knows?**_


End file.
